Sirius Tasks
by Animegirl1279
Summary: Sequel to Siriusly Changing Things. Emma has crossed one hurdle, now comes the next few. First of which get Sirius free. Next involves telling her story to those who matter including Harry. Not to mention making sure Harry survives fourth year. Maybe she could use some help. Contains OC and slash, RL/SB, HP/DM.
1. Letters

Sirius Tasks

Part 2 of Siriusly changing things, second in Harry Potter Fanfiction

A/N: Hello all my lovely readers! If you are new to this story, warning this is the second installment in my Changing Things series. The first story is called Siriusly Changing Things, so to not be so confused read that first. The first part is fairly short, you'll understand why once you start reading. This one will be longer I promise.

Disclaimer I own nothing Harry Potter, only this plot that dances round my head and my OC character Emma Lance. JK Rowling has the privilege of owning Harry.

Warning this fic does contain slash. RL/SB and slow build HP/DM. don't like don't read. will not be to major of a factor in the story but is present.

Read and Review lovelies they help me update and keep the ideas flowing.

Chapter 1 Letters

Dear Harry,

Hope everything is going well at your Aunt and Uncle's, Emma and I have been hiding near wizarding villages for the most part recently trying to keep track of news. I manage to get a copy of the Prophet most days. So far there hasn't been too much of interest that was in there. But the other day they finally had more information about me. I don't know if you subscribe to the Prophet, you should by the way, so I am going to send you a copy of the paper. It's taken the minister nearly two weeks but he finally came through. The article states that new evidence has come up in my case and that they are halting the man hunt. The paper also mentioned that they are planning a trial, though there is no date set yet I will let you know as soon as I can.

I don't know if you would want to, but I was hoping you would come to my trial. Hopefully you won't have to say anything but having you there would mean a lot to me.

Emma's been complaining again, now that we're not in the woods most of the time its not as bad. She still complains about the squatting in random places though, can't really say I blame her, but lately she's got this look in her eyes like she's planning something. It bothers me a bit, reminds me of myself in my school days. As soon as she figures out what she wants I don't think I will be able to refuse her, I have a feeling she will coerce whatever she wants out of me somehow.

Padfoot

* * *

Dear Pads,

That's great news, I would love to be able to come to the trial. My Aunt and Uncle don't really care as long as they don't have to take me. They hate anything magical. Although this summer is better, after they found out about my 'convicted for mass murder godfather' they have pretty much left me alone. You should have seen them when I asked about the trial, they were quaking in their shoes. Dudley my cousin, ran out of the room squealing when I started to bring it up. If I am to go to the trial, will you or Emma be able to bring me to London?

I think I will take your advice and get a Prophet subscription, at least this way I can stay connected to the magical world some over holidays.

As for Emma good luck. Has she told you anything about herself? None of us really know her but it seemed like she knew at least some of us pretty well that night. Professor Snape told me she had just shown up that afternoon. He and Lupin had interacted with her some before we all got to the room. However when I asked, Snape wouldn't answer any questions about her, he told me to ask her myself. Do you think you could get her to write to me?

Lupin had to resign right after that night, seems like the minister let slip about him being a werewolf. The school governors were outraged and had him leave. He mentioned that he was going to try and find you, has he contacted you yet? If you see him tell him I said hi.

Harry P.

* * *

Hey pup,

With regards to getting you to London, I won't be able to come get you myself no matter how much I want to. A ministry owl came by and found us yesterday. It had a letter from Amelia Bones, She's second in head of the DMLE, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She told me that she was going to be in charge of my trial. She mentioned how I would have to come in a day before the trial for security measures and precautions. I actually knew her before during the war when I was in Auror training with your dad. She said that after reviewing some of the evidence that I gave the Minister she was inclined to believe me. Bones is apparently going to be personally in charge of watching me for my stay there along with another Auror. Knowing all this I don't feel that I have too much of a problem with the arrangement.

Emma hasn't really told me much yet and I respect her privacy no matter how much I question her presence. Remus seemed to trust her so I am putting my faith in her for the moment, Speaking of Remus no I haven't heard from him yet. I was surprised the Ministry owl was even able to find me. I spoke to Emma though and she promised to owl you as soon as she is able.

I was right about her planning something though, she wants to go to my old family house in London. I hated that place growing up it was like a prison to me, I ran away as soon as I was able to. Ran straight to your dad's place by the way, stayed with him and his folks for a while until I was of age and out of school. By the way your grandfather's name odd for even a wizard name; Fleamont, I think it had something to do with a name of another family member but I can't remember. Thought you might like this like tidbit, bet you never knew that. I think your grandmother's name was Euphemia, nice couple they were. Quite a bit on in age though, they passed away from dragon pox right before you were born.

Wow I got really off track there, sorry pup. Emma's promised answers if we go to my old family home. I was right she would get me to do what she wanted one way or another. While I don't partially want to go back, she's promised answers and she said she could deal with the grumpy old family house elf. As long as she can deal with Kreacher (the elf) I won't put up to much of a fight. She plans on going there tonight. Though I do wonder how she knows so much.

After we get there we're planning on releasing Buckbeak back to Hagrid. You won't believe how hard it is to care for a hippogriff all the time. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just me and him, but with Emma there it's a bit harder, you would think having an extra person would make it better. Besides the middle of London is not really the place for a hippogriff.

Oh by the way the trial date is set for the 27th of June, having a set date is one of the reasons Emma wants to move. Guess she wants someplace a bit more settled.

Padfoot


	2. The Kreacher in the Dark

A/N: so sorry the wait, I meant to upload this a bit earlier. work and family this summer are taking up so much of my time, not that I am complaining to much, I just wont be able to update as often as I will like. Not to mention that I am having major writers bloke at the moment, But dont fear my lovely readers I do have a few chapters planned out and written.

Reading and Reviewing keeps the ideas a flowing.

Disclaimer I don't own any thing of Harry Potter in nature except for the plot bunnies floating in my head.

* * *

Chapter 2 the Kreacher in the dark

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sirius, I am sure."

"The place is absolutely empty?"

"The only thing in there is your barmy old house elf and a partially malicious portrait of your mother." Emma responded.

"Both of those are reason enough to not go in, in my opinion." Sirius responded looking in distaste at the house in front of them.

"You own the bloody house you ponce." Emma replied looking at Sirius with exasperation.

"My, my, you're getting so much better at your swear words." Sirius purred.

"Sod off mutt and quit changing the topic." Emma grumbled at Sirius. "Kreacher has to listen to you once you claim ownership and the only thing your mothers portrait can do is yell insults."

Emma shook her head at Sirius's evasiveness. It had taken over a week to get him out of the woods and this far. She had to blackmail him with information but he was still being stubborn about being here. She was pretty sure that in the original timeline he had only come back because Dumbledore forced him to and it was convenient for the Order. The least she could do was get him here willingly. But he was fighting her all the way up to the door.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you know all this?"

"That's one of the conditions for you agreeing to come here. I will explain once we get Remus here in the morning."

"Still don't know why you insist on waiting for him." Sirius said pretending to look like he didn't care.

"Because I rather have Remus here to act as a buffer. I need his help to alleviate any issues you will undoubtedly have. Would you rather me have Severus come over instead of Remus? I thought at least one of them, both would make it better."

"No way in hell, I would rather have Remus here. Rather Snivellus not be here at all." Sirius said shaking his head.

"You be nice to him, I trust him and that trust is reciprocated. And believe me when I say that earning his trust is not an easy thing. I need you to get over your petty school grudges, if not because I asked than for Harry's sake." Emma said sternly waiting for Sirius to nod reluctantly.

"Good, now can we stop putting this aside?" Emma said gesturing to the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius squared his shoulders and marched up to the door.

Since Sirius was the last of the Black's in the main line and heir to 'The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black' the family home and vaults had been left to him after the death of his brother and father. Despite him being locked up in Azkaban for the last 12 years all of the Black fortune had gone to him instead of a branch relative. He was still the last Black from the main branch of the family and despite him not really wanting it, everything was still passed down to him.

"Kreacher won't be happy to see me." Sirius said quietly stopping after reaching the doorstep of the house. "He always hated me and loved/ worshiped my brother."

"I already told you I have a way to take care of his attitude. Besides with all the wards on your family home this is probably one of the safest places for us to be. You said it yourself before when we talked about this. No-one will be able to get in here with all the wards placed by your father. Not even Aurors can enter unless the head allows it. Once you accept Lordship and the house you have full control over the place."

"Why do you have to sound so right over this?" Sirius groaned. "This place hold so many bad memories for me."

"Then make newer better ones." Emma replied pointedly. "Shag your wolf in every bloody room of the house, trash your parents' bedroom like a petulant child, or repaint the entire place red and gold. I don't care, just as long as I don't have to spend another night in the woods."

Blushing Sirius laughed nervously before placing his hand on the door. With a bright flash the magic around the house seemed to pulse strongly before settling.

"What was that?" Emma asked breathless.

"Thought you knew everything?" Sirius joked.

"Nah just certain things." Emma said waving her hand and brushing the comment off. "So what was that?"

"That was the house accepting me, and consequently all the other Black holdings since I just chose this as the main property. The house is directly connected into the Black line, by accepting my magic and my agreement this has made me Lord Black. I just really need the family ring and settle the legal side of this at Gringots, after that this should make it official. The title has pretty much been sitting here since my brother and father died waiting for me." Sirius answered while opening the door.

Stepping inside Emma looked around, Grimmauld Place was much more spacious than she thought it would be. It was still pretty dark and dreary at the moment though, especially without any lights on. From what she could see from her spot in the entrance, the walls were a dark green color making the room even more depressing.

Spying a staircase against the far wall Emma was able to make out the vague images of the mounted house elf heads along the wall. Looking up she could see that the ceiling of the entrance hall went all the way up to the top floor. She could make out the railings on the landings on the above floors.

"How many floors did this place have again?" Emma asked a little bit in awe of the grand house.

"Four plus the ground floor here, a basement, and a bit of an attic. Mine and Regulus's rooms were up on the top floor. While my parents had the master bedroom on the third floor. There are a couple of other rooms on the upstairs floors along with the family tapestry in the drawing room on the first floor." Sirius said looking around a reminiscent look on his face.

"That's the formal dining hall there, and if you go down that hallway there you'll find the Library and study."

"You'll need to give me a proper tour later." Emma said glancing curiously into the dining room.

"WHO'S THERE?! KREACHER! INTRUDERS, INTRUDERS IN THE HOME OF MY FATHERS! FILTH! GET OUT!"

Startled Emma and Sirius jumped and looked around themselves.

-Crack-

Suddenly a decrepit little creature appeared a few feet in front of them and went to the screaming portrait.

"Nasty little intruders is disturbing the Mistress Black they is. Kreacher is feeling a shift in the house magic he did. Kreacher was wondering what it was." Came the gravelly voice of the old house elf. Emma and Sirius glanced at each other and shivered at the sight. Kreacher had begun to stoke the frame of the portrait as he talked trying to sooth the woman in the painting.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called out, the elf jumped when he heard his name and slowly turned around to glare at them.

"It's the nasty little blood traitor, what is he wanting?" Kreacher mumbled coming over slowly. "And who is this, the blood traitor is bringing in mud—"

"Kreacher finish those words and it will be cloths for you!" Sirius said angrily testing his new title as Lord Black. Kreacher should still be tied to the family and he wanted to know that he had control over the elf. Kreacher fell silent but gazed hatefully at Sirius. "You will not say that word in this house, do you understand me?"

As Kreacher felt the magic take hold signifying that Sirius was his new master he fell to the floor wailing and shouting his misery.

"KREACHER!" Sirius bellowed.

"Kreacher understands and he will not call the new little nasty that name." Kreacher whimpered. Sirius looked disgusted at the elf but nodded his head accepting the answer.

"FILTH! I will not have that blood traitorous son of mine in this house!" Walburga Black screamed. She began to rant about treacherous son's and why they couldn't be like their brother. She wouldn't stand him in the house. She even seemed to know about his imprisonment in Azkaban and began to tell him off for that also.

Grimacing Sirius stood there blankly for a moment while his mother continued to rant. Finally he ordered Kreacher to cover the portrait to shut her up.

"See wasn't so bad." Emma said turning to Sirius.

"Wasn't—that was bloody awful!" Sirius protested walking away.

Emma followed Sirius into the hallway across from his mother's portrait and into the study he had mentioned earlier. Flopping onto one of the couches in the room Sirius coughed and groaned when it released a cloud of dust.

Emma looked around the room, the study was sparsely furnished with a few chairs and sofas around the room. At opposite ends of the room were two ornate desks one more so than the other. Bookcases were lining three of the walls and large windows graced the forth. In a few of the empty spaces between bookshelves were portraits of other Black family members, a plaque underneath their frames listing who they were and dates. The Black ancestors regarded the pair quietly.

Walking over to the more ornately carved desk Emma inspected the glass cabinet that was behind it. There were a few different effects there, random family objects or bits that had been collected. That caught Emma's attention though were the bottles of liquor at the bottom of the cabinet.

Opening the cabinet up Emma picked up one of the bottles inspecting it. Now even when she was in school she hadn't drank much, but she was interested to how wizarding drinks might taste. Oden's finest Firewhiskey, the bottle read. Grinning she turned to Sirius who had an arm slung across his face.

"Oi Pads!" raising his head Sirius looked over at Emma, tossing the drink to him she laughed as he fumbled and caught it.

"Perfect," he said grinning.

"You looked like you could use a drink." Emma said as he opened the bottle.

Taking a swig Sirius sighed and handed the bottle to Emma for a sip. Looking at it hesitantly Emma took a small sip before passing it back. They sat in silence for a while, Emma looking around the place in interest and Sirius nursing his bottle.

-Crack-

"Is the blood traitor master and his filthy little Muggleborn friend needing anything?" Kreacher asked appearing and sending a withering glare at Sirius who was quite drunk at this point. Twelve years in prison don't really do much for one's tolerance level.

"Ugh ask Emma, listen to any orders she gives you." Sirius said with a groan.

Kreacher began to grumble and complain about why he had to listen to some outsider, wasn't even a proper Black. Sirius growled at Kreacher.

"Hush Sirius, Kreacher is entitle to his own opinion. He has every right to not want to take orders from someone who is not under the house he serves." Emma said. Kreacher and Sirius stared at her incredulously, they couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Kreacher is not understanding Miss Emma's behavior." The old elf said a puzzled frown marring his face. "But the weird woman is saying Kreacher doesn't have to, than Kreacher will be happy not to listen."

"Kreacher I told you—" Sirius began but stopped at the glare he was getting from Emma.

"Kreacher how about a compromise," Kreacher looked at her curiously. "I will give you one word, decide on this word whether or not you want to follow my orders."

Intrigued by this Kreacher nodded his head and shuffled closer to where Emma sat.

"Locket."

At that one word Kreacher shrieked and dove under a table trembling. Sirius looked shocked by the elf's response, while Emma waited calmly for the elf to gather himself and reemerge. Kreacher slowly came out wringing his ear after a few moments.

"Wh—what is miss Emma meaning?" Kreacher questioned slowly.

"I know what it is and a few ways to destroy it." Emma relied calmly. At her words Kreacher feel to the floor and began sobbing loudly. "I also know what happened that night. I can help you keep your promise." Emma said kneeling down next to Kreacher. Shuddering he looked up at Emma with hopeful eyes.

"Kreacher will gladly obey Mistress Emma. He is seeing the truth in your eyes he is. Kreacher will be doing these things if Emma is promising something."

Emma nodded her head curious as to his condition. Sirius looked really confused with all that was happening, although his drunken state didn't really help matters any.

"Kreacher wants to be the one to destroy it." He said with an air of finality as if daring her to question him, brave little house elf.

"Of course Kreacher it's your right. I don't have the means right now to destroy it, but as soon as I do I will let you know. But be warned it's not the only one, if you are not able to destroy the locket than you will another." Kreacher's eyes hardened at the news of others like the locket. But he brushed that off for the moment choosing instead to beam up at Emma and nod in understanding before disappearing. He appeared soon after that with a tray of tea that he set in front of her.

"What's this locket you were talking about?" Sirius questioned groggily from his position on the couch. Hearing him, Kreacher panicked and told them he was going to clean and to call if they needed anything.

"Tell you later in the morning when you're not smashed." Emma replied walking to the desk looking for a quill and parchment.

"Not smashed, I'm only slightly drunk." Sirius complained waving the bottle in the air before laying his head back and a loud snore escaped him the bottle falling from his grasp empty.

Emma just shook her head and began to write.


	3. Soaps on the Telly

A/N: Sorry that this one is so short, this ended at a place I was happy with and didnt want to start on a new line until the next chapter.

Look at this two updates, sorry for having them so late at night though, didnt want to wait until morning.

* * *

Chapter 3 Soaps on the Telly

-CRACK-

Harry woke with a start tumbling out of bed he groaned at being woken up. Glancing at his clock he saw that it was only 6:30 in the morning. He had been up late the other night going over Sirius's letter that he had received in the evening. He was a bit worried about his godfather while everything seemed ok in the letter Harry could tell he was not ok.

This was the only the third letter that Sirius had sent him so far but Harry could tell there was a difference. He wished that he would be able to see Sirius before the trial but he understood that part. However the rest of the letter had Harry worried, he obviously didn't want to go back to that house and it showed the way his words got off topic and rambled.

Not that Harry wasn't happy to learn a bit more about his past. He just hoped Sirius was ok last night. Shaking his head Harry got up off the floor and put his glasses on wondering what it was that woke him up.

Blinking Harry turned around only to stare in shock. Standing on the other side of the room were two large bright eyes staring right back at him. Eerily they blinked slowly and continued to look at him.

Quickly Harry turned his beside lamp on to see that a house elf had appeared in his room. His first thought at seeing the creature was that for some reason Dobby had come to him for some reason, but on closer inspection he was startled to see a really old looking house elf. There were tufts of white hair sticking out of his bat like ears and he was wearing some really old looking rags.

"Um—"

"Harry Potter?" the elf asked in a deep gravelly voice, at least deep for a house elf. There was still the noticeable squeak they all possessed.

"Yes," Harry replied hesitantly wondering why this strange elf was here.

"Letter from Mistress Emma." He spoke handing over the letter with a slight bow.

"Um thank you?" Harry replied.

"Thank you," the elf replied with a shudder. "The Potter brat is thanking Kreacher. Such an odd boy he is, Kreacher is not knowing what to think. Mistress Emma is like that to she is. Kreacher is not used to thanks. Kreacher is wondering where Master Sirius is picking up these strange friends, at least Master is treating Kreacher as always. Such strange wizards."

Harry watched as the elf mumbled to himself while looking at Harry with questioning eyes. This elf was the complete opposite of Dobby, but then Harry thought Dobby was pretty unique among house elves. Even Ron thought Dobby was strange for an elf.

"Um I'll write back to Emma later after reading it." Harry said hoping the elf would go away soon but unsure how to dismiss him.

Kreacher stopped his mumbling and peered at Harry before nodding and disappearing with a large crack. Harry hoped the noise of Kreacher coming and going hadn't woken his uncle. So far they weren't giving him too many problems this summer, but he didn't want to start anything.

Sighing Harry sat down at his desk and looked at the letter in his hand. It was from Emma this time and not Sirius. Opening it Harry began to read curious as to what she had to say.

* * *

 _Hey Harry, (sorry if Kreacher was rude, we're at the house I can't exactly find an owl at the moment to send this. Kreacher is the Black's family house elf by the way. Sirius got control of him when we got to the house.)_

 _So sorry I haven't been messing with the letters like I said I would. It's been a rollercoaster and back dealing with Sirius every day, not to mention how incredibly high maintained it is taking care of a hippogriff. Don't worry about your concerns, I promise we will sit and have a talk soon. Once we get the trial out of the way I'll explain some things to you. Wish me luck because I plan on explaining a few things to Sirius in the morning._

 _You should have seen Sirius when we got to his old house he was so nervous. We eventually made it in the house after the wards surrounding it let us in, they had to accept him as the head of the Black family first. His mother's portrait on the other hand was not so accepting. She was a right nasty and spiteful witch when she was alive and not much better as a painting. Sirius and she never got along especially after he was accepted into Gryffindor. As soon as she caught sight of him last night the curses started flowing, she had just about every bad thing one could say to yell at him. The worst part is that she's glued herself on the wall with a permanent sticking charm, can't take the frame down. Luckily there are curtains so we can cover her and get her to shut up. The house elf Kreacher is not too bad, but it helps that I had the right thing to say to him to guarantee his loyalty. He's really old and personally I think he's a bit touched in the head after being cooped up in this house all these years with only the portrait of Walburga Black to keep him company._

 _I think we got as far into the house as the study before we found Orion Black's (Sirius's father) liquor cabinet, least wise I think it was his. If not than it was his mother's and it just doesn't seem to fit her. I only had a little to drink, the Firewiskey had an odd taste to it that I'm not used to, I don't drink much. But Sirius took to it like a fish to water, he drank the whole bottle last night and got completely smashed. Twelve years of forced sobriety in prison does nothing to your alcohol tolerance. He fell asleep about 30 minutes ago on the couch._

 _Can't really blame him, he's got so much stress right now. The unsettling feeling of moving back to his old home plus the oncoming trial is not doing him any good. He hides it well but I can tell he's really worried. He's really hoping that his word and memories along with what the Minister witnessed will be enough._

 _But enough with this depressing shit. We sent Buckbeak back to Hagrid's when we got to London, he seemed really happy to leave. I plan on doing a bit of exploring in the morning, can't wait to see the rest of the house. I think you'll really love it when you come here for a visit, it's more of a traditional wizarding home I think, completely different from the Weasley's. And before you say anything of course Sirius would love for you to visit. He can't wait to act like a proper godfather to you._

 _Well I am going to finish this up, its late and I think it would be better to talk more in person. I'll see you when I pick you up for the trial._

 _Your New Friend,_

 _Emma Lance_

 _PS if you have any ideas that might help Sirius argue his case that would be great. Our **testament** s are nice but it **will** be really nice to have more to rely on._

* * *

Harry thought over what he had just learned, seemed Sirius was ok for the most part and Emma was taking good care of him. Apparently she had noticed something was off with him as well. While he didn't get much on her, it was nice to learn something about Sirius.

There was something nagging at Harry tough as he looked at the letter, something about the words at the end were bothering him, like they were important or something.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

The sudden banging on his door startled Harry for the second time that morning. Looking over at his clock he saw that it was now almost 8 in the morning.

"What are you still doing in there? Get downstairs and start working on breakfast boy!" Aunt Petunia shouted from the other side.

Sighing Harry stuffed the letter in his pocket and went downstairs to get started on the food. The words from the letter troubling him the whole morning.

* * *

After breakfast Harry found himself walking past the living room and headed for the front door intent on escaping the house and finding time outside by himself. As he passed the opening to the living room Harry paused something nagging at the back of his mind. The sounds of the television in the background of the room loud enough for Harry to catch the words from whatever program Aunt Petunia was watching.

" _It shouldn't matter what his will clearly states—"_

" _I don't care what his will states, the estate is not going to that no good son of mine."_

" _But Lord Argus wanted the title and lands to go to Fredric. There is nothing you can do, his will is very clear on you not getting anything. Fredric is of age and there is no way of getting around that."_

" _Only if Fredric is alive to get his inheritance. If he is dead then it goes to his bastard son. The boy is easy enough to control and I would have no problem becoming guardian since his whore of a mother is dead."_

" _Eleanora you can't be serious, this is your son we're talking about."_

" _Fredric will never see a word of that will."_

"BOY! Why are you just standing there?!" Uncle Vernon's voice rang out startling Harry.

Harry jumped and turned to face his Uncle. Mumbling an apology Harry rushed to his room, all thoughts of finding an escape outside long gone. After hearing that bit on the telly Harry realized what it had been that had been bothering him about Emma's letter. Reaching his room he pulled out his quill and parchment and began to write a hasty letter.

Putting down his quill in satisfaction Harry rolled up the parchment and went over to Hedwig's cage opening it. Urging her out, he tied the letter to her leg.

"Take this to Sirius girl." Harry said bringing her over to his window. He watched as she flew off out of sight.

"Boy! What are you still doing in here? Get outside and work on your chores!" Uncle Vernon yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry Uncle, I was writing a letter to my godfather, you know the one waiting on trial for mass murder." Harry commented as he went downstairs, smirking inwardly at the gaping look Uncle Vernon had adopted upon hearing he had just finished writing to Sirius. He practically skipped out the front door hoping to get away with a scolding for that.


	4. Fetching Snakes and Wolves

A/N: okay sorry for being away for a few days, sadly it will be awhile before the next update. I am on vacation and don't have my lovely laptop with my chapters with me. Luckily I have this chapter waiting for you to enjoy in my absence.

thanks to all my lovely reads who have decided to follow, favorite, read, and or review my story!

hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 Fetching Snakes and Wolves

"Kreacher, is Sirius still asleep?" Emma called out the next morning. Walking down the stairs she went and peeked in the study to check on Sirius. He was still sprawled out on the couch, having fallen asleep last night half hanging off. He was going to have a nasty crick in his neck when he woke up.

Kreacher appeared next to her with a tea tray and went into the dining room behind them setting up tea. He had also placed a bit of breakfast for her there.

"Master Sirius is still sleeping, Kreacher is not surprised. Getting into his father's Firewhiskey like he did, that one was a partially old one and quite strong."

"That's what I thought." Emma said smiling fondly at the other room.

"Master is going to have quite the headache when he wakes." Kreacher said gleefully. "What has Mistress Emma been up to this morning?"

"Oh just doing a little bit of exploring, I was up on the first floor looking around. Had a bit of a look around the drawing room, mostly at the tapestry though." Emma added as an afterthought seeing the look of disgust when she mentioned the drawing room. She had noticed the locket sitting in a glass case in the room. "I placed some of the family portraits in a spare room upstairs. I didn't want anything that I might tell Sirius getting out and causing a fuss somehow."

"Portraits are being nosy they is." Kreacher agreed.

"I think there are some doxies in the drapes upstairs." Emma added when Kreacher just stood there.

The elf looked around the room they were in guiltily. He could see the disarray the house had fallen to in the past years. It was not in the up kept state that it had been many years ago. There was dust everywhere and not everything worked in the house. Not to mention the infestation of doxies and who knew what else. Paint was peeling on the walls and the floors needed a good polishing.

* * *

"Kreacher will be working diligently on cleaning right away mistress." The elf said shamefully.

"Yes but don't overwork yourself and take breaks. First though before you get to cleaning for the day, I would like it if you could bring two people for me here." Emma spoke up before Kreacher could leave.

"Of course, who is it that Mistress Emma is wanting? Is the Potter boy one of them?" Kreacher asked remembering the boy Emma had asked him to deliver a letter to.

"No we won't be bringing Harry here yet. I need you to fetch Severus Snape and Remus Lupin in that order. Also ask Severus if he has any hangover potions to bring those. You should be able to find Snape at Hogwarts still I think and he might know where Remus is."

"Kreacher is remember the Snape boy, master Regulus was bring him over a few times he was. Kreacher is also remembering the other, he is never meeting him, but master Sirius would be sneaking out to meet Lupin." Kreacher said nodding as he recalled the men.

Finished receiving orders Kreacher dissapperated with a large crack and went to collect their guests.

* * *

Snape slowly prepared to make his way from the dungeons. The past week since school had let out had been a particularly trying one for him. He couldn't help thinking to himself that Lupin was luck he was gone. Most teachers stayed at the school for a majority of the holidays when they weren't visiting family or traveling. He didn't partially want to go to Spinners End, yet he feared that is what he may end up doing for a while to escape the castle. He wanted to be someplace other than the castle at the moment.

Dumbledore had begun to question him more on the night at the beginning of June. He had been able to put it off while school was in session but it was harder now. After a few days Dumbledore had remembered the presence of another that night and was questioning who Emma was and where she had come from. The headmaster said he wanted to talk to her, but was not sharing his reasons.

Severus for his part had been sticking to Potter's side of the story when Dumbledore question him about what happened in Lupin's office. He simply told him that after giving Lupin his potion he had seen Potter and his friends acting strange at dinner and went to Lupin to ask about it since Harry had been spending a lot of time with the man. Dumbledore believed him for now, but it was tiring to keep his shields up for so long around Dumbledore and hide what he knew constantly.

-CRACK-

Spinning around Severus clutched his wand tightly in his hand. It was bad form for him to be so lost in thought, luckily it was only a house elf that had appeared. Surprised Severus took a close look at the old elf. The castle elves were usually quite and tended to stay away from the other inhabitants of the castle unless called for. This elf obviously wasn't a school elf and Severus wondered what it was doing here.

"Misters Severus Snape?" the elf intoned. Severus nodded and lowered his wand. "The Mistress Emma sends her greetings and wishes to inform you that she requires your presence this morning. She also requests that a hangover potion is brought along."

Severus raised a brow at the last request, a hangover potion what did she need that for? Regardless this got him out of another awkward meal with the headmaster.

"Of course, let me go back to my quarters and retrieve the potion. Was there anything else, and did Emma say why she needed me?" he asked striding back to his rooms the elf following behind.

"Kreacher is to be retrieving Misters Remus Lupin next before bringing you back the manor." The elf replied. Severus filed away his name and now remembering Regulus's old house elf. He concluded that Emma and Black had gone back to the old Black residence by this turn of events.

"I'll floo Lupin that way there is no need for an extra trip." Snape said grabbing a pinch of floo powder and announcing Lupin's address into the fireplace.

"Lupin!" Severus called sticking his head into the fire. Hearing the sound of falling pans he guessed the other man was in the kitchen. Lupin came around the corner looking flustered and wiping his hands on a towel.

"Severus this is a surprise what can I do for you?" the wolf asked coming closer.

"Emma's contacted me, she wants us to meet with her. The two of them are hiding out at the old Black residence. She sent the house elf to fetch us." Severus saw the understanding in the other man's eyes.

"Right just let me grab a few things first and I'll floo over. She left her bag that night in my office."

Nodding Severus retracted his head from the flames and told Kreacher that Lupin was coming through. After the wolf came Kreacher grabbed their hand right away and dissapperated quickly.

* * *

Appearing in the entrance hall to 12 Grimmauld Place, Remus and Severus stumbled slightly before regaining their balance.

"There you are! I was wondering how soon Kreacher was going to be getting you here." A voice rang out above the men. Glancing up they saw Emma leaning over the railing from the landing above them. Emma hurried down the stairs to reach her guests.

Running down she slipped on the edge of a loose rug and crashed into the troll leg umbrella stand and causing the cover of Mrs. Black's portrait to fall off.

"FLITHLY CLUMSY MUDBLOOD!" Walburga screamed and started to rant. Grimacing Emma picked herself up off the floor.

"Shut up you stupid cow!" A voice called out to the duo's left. Sirius stormed up woken from his mother's screaming and holding his head.

"You ungrateful brat! How dare you talk to me that way, and look at you! Hungover, no doubt gotten into your father's liquor cabinet!" Walburga screeches.

Emma and Sirius look grim faced at the portrait and moved to cover her again shutting her off.

"Merlin I can't believe I was that clumsy. I felt just like Dora for a moment." Emma said blushing slightly.

"Fuck your just confusing in the morning, what are you even talking about?" Sirius said clutching his head.

"Your cousin, Andy's daughter Nymphadora."

Groaning Sirius just shook his head not wanting to question how she knew those names. When he turned to go back to the study he caught sight of their visitors for the first time. Unfortunately his focused on Snape and missed Remus.

"Emma why is bloody Snape here?" Sirius moaned. "I've got killer hangover right know and I don't want to deal with him."

"Excuses, you'll be fine. And I asked him over." She replied. Snape smirked at seeing Sirius getting chastised.

"Why couldn't you have called Remus over instead?" Sirius whined.

"Because you nitwit if you would get your head out of your arse for a minute than you would have noticed that Remus is here too."

Blinking owlishly Sirius perked his head up and turned to look behind Snape to see Remus standing there smiling softly at him. He jumped moment later though when Snape threw something at him. Catching it out of reflex Sirius looked down to see that he had been tossed a hangover potion. Surprised he glanced at Snape to see him give a pointed look at Emma. Understanding Sirius uncorked the vial and swallowed the potion giving a quick sigh of relief when he felt the potion take effect.

"So why did you bring them here, though I am not complaining about Remus." Sirius asked turning towards Emma.

"Thought I told you last night, I want a buffer between you and me when I explain things. Besides I started explaining things to them didn't cover a lot though."

"Do you really think Sirius would react that badly?" Remus asked concerned.

"You do remember what she told us that night." Snape said dryly. Remus nodded in understanding.

"But she never actually told us all that much."

"Which is why we're here obviously."

-Snap, Snap-

"Hello," Snape and Remus turned their head. "You with us boys?"

Clearing his throat Remus blushed slightly. "Um have you told him anything yet?"

"Nah I was waiting until we had a more secure place to talk."

"Well than what are we waiting for?" Sirius asked leading the way back to the study.


	5. Secrets and Stories

A/N: Hello my lovely readers I am so sorry for the wait, I got home last night from my vacation in Florida and tried to upload a chapter but the cite wouldn't let me upload the chapter saying it was in the wrong format. didn't really understand that, so I just copy and pasted the file. hope it works.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and are now following the story. hope you all like the update!

Warning: there is a bit of language in this chapter. Prophecies are not mine, neither is Peeves song.

* * *

Chapter 5 Secrets and Stories

Emma sat down in one of the chairs while Severus took a chair and Remus and Sirius shared a couch. They all sat in silence for a moment while Emma tried to figure out what she was going to say.

"Well?" Sirius asked wondering what the problem was starting.

"Honestly I don't know where to start." Emma said with a shrug.

"Start where you did with us, how you got here." Severus suggested.

"Oh, speaking of which." Remus said suddenly pulling something out of his pocket. "You left your bag in my office that night along with the book." He said enlarging the bag as he handed it over to Emma.

"Excellent I forgot all about this. Thanks Remus."

"It was no problem."

"Ok well to start off Sirius I will try and make this short and simple. I am from an alternate reality where there is no magic. A book from my favorite series the 3rd novel lite up on day while I was away at school and ask me if I wanted to change the events from the book given the chance. I agreed and it acted like a portkey bringing me to Hogwarts on the day I met you. There I started changing things by getting Peter first, having Remus drink his potion, and then finding you. I explained this to Remus and Severus that night also."

Sirius listened to her in silence staring as she continued trying to wrap his head around everything she said.

"Are you serious?" he asked finally.

"Hardly, my name is Emma. Are you having identity issue?" Emma asked jokingly. Sirius paused for a moment before barking out laughing. Remus and Severus both sighed.

"Alright I'll give you that one. You two believe her?" he asked turning to the other men.

"She is truthful and I saw nothing but honesty in her, I didn't even need to use Legilimency to see the truth, and she would have let me if I asked. That shows great trust most don't show so readily upon meeting someone." Severus replied. Sirius nodded his head.

"Alright I believe you to its hard to pull one over Moony here, and I know you can't trick Snape that easy." Sirius relented agreeing to what Emma had told him so far. "I don't understand why you were hesitant to tell me about this though?"

"Ah well I would contribute that to the fact that she left out some details." Severus spoke causing Sirius to look at Emma sharply.

"Heh, always one for spotting the little details Sev."

"I hardly think they were little."

"Emma?"

"Right well the series that I came to focuses around the school life of Harry. The third one lite up and brought me to the end of his third year."

"Really? Does it go all the way up to his 7th year?"

"Well kind of, 7th year was really touch and go."

"What does that mean?"

"Means he wasn't really at Hogwarts for what was supposed to be his 7th year. I don't know if he ever finished."

"Does that have anything to do with what you began to mention about you-know-who?" Remus asked the other two paling.

"Yeah a bit, let's just say that he comes back and Harry is on the run his 7th year trying to find the pieces to destroy him. He succeeds to let you know, but a lot of people died by that time. Too many people that were close to Harry, that's why I came back to stop as many unnecessary deaths as I can."

"Shit that sucks. At least Harry finishes the bastard off for good. We were there to help him at least right?" Sirius asked looking at Emma.

"Um, some at the beginning I guess, but by the end not so much."

"Fuck." Sirius said eyes wide.

"You mentioned deaths, which one—"

"Um… all of you." Emma said hesitantly.

"Fuck." Sirius said again, even Severus blanched at that.

"How?" Severus asks warily.

"Well do you guys really want to know how you died last time?"

"Yes hopefully we can prevent them." Snape replied.

"Knowing the future can sometimes lead to that same outcome whilst trying to prevent it." Emma cautioned but saw that they were all determined to know.

"Wait these books were all in Harry's perspective. He didn't watch any of us die did he?" Remus asked scared of the answer.

"Um, only two of you." Emma replied hesitantly.

"Fuck." Seemed to be the only response Sirius was able to give.

"Tell us."

"Um well you and Remus last until the final battle Sev. And Sirius goes out at the end of Harry's 5th year."

"Fuck, I only get to know him for two years?" Sirius asked quietly. "How?"

"Ah well it was a trap. Harry thought you had been captured by Voldy shorts," there were a few snickers at that. Severus narrowed his eyes at hearing he was back by then, it gave him a bit more of a time frame. "It was really a trap to lure Harry out and you were fine. A battle ensued between a few Death Eater and Harry and his gang plus a few. They held them off for a bit, before members of the Order showed up."

"The Order? Dumbledore brought it back?" Remus questioned.

"Where were they?" Snape asked at the same time.

"Yeah Dumble's brought the group back together again. They were in the Department of Mysteries."

"Why were they down there?" Sirius asked.

"I thought the original question was how you died." Emma said shaking her head. "Voldy shorts wanted the prophecy which was recorded in the hall of prophecies or something like that in the department. But only people who the prophecy was about can retrieve it. So he lured Harry down there to get it and have the Death Eater take it from him."

"Didn't Harry know that was dangerous?" Remus asked concerned.

"No he didn't." Emma said harshly. "He didn't even know what Voldy shorts was after. All he was concerned about was saving Sirius, his the little true family he had left."

"Why not?" Severus asked.

"Dumbledore. The old goat, plus Molly Weasley. Bint thinks he's too young by that point. The Order thought it best to keep the information from Harry, Dumbledore's idea. Sirius you wanted to tell him but wasn't allowed. They wanted to keep the fight to the adults and leave the 'children' out of it."

"That's stupid, look at Potter's past record and you know he can't keep trouble from finding him. Besides he as much of any of the adults deserved to at least know what was going on." Snape remarked surprised at his outburst.

"Exactly, except Dumbledore was scared of what he might see in Harry for reasons I will disclose later. He had been avoiding him all year. But back to the ministry for now. The kids got cornered for a moment before the Order members showed up. The fighting picked back up after that and people starting pairing off, the kids fighting with Order members to keep off the Death Eaters. Sirius you went to Harry and started fighting next to him, only problem was you were a bit euphoric at the time, first time out in a while from the house, and you got caught up in the moment. Called Harry, James, which by the way really wigged him out not a good move, all while fighting your crazy cousin Bellatrix who along with some others crazies had broken out of prison that year."

"That can't be good." Remus mumbled.

"That crazy bitch got out?!" Sirius shouted, Severus didn't look to happy by the news either.

"Yeah, she's the one who killed you, while you were fighting her."

"Shit Harry." Sirius whispered concerned for his godson, he would have been right next to him.

"You were all in some weird hall, while it wasn't the killing curse that hit you, the spell that did caused you fell through this veil like arch thing and disappeared. There was no body, Harry of course went completely ballistic and chased after Bella as she ran off. Remus tried to hold him back, but Harry ran after her and tried to crucio her a bit."

"Merlin how did he get out of that?"

"Voldy shorts showed up followed by Dumble's and they duked it out before the other ran when ministry employees started showing up. The minister didn't believe he was back until he saw the snake, not even after Dumble's told him."

"Okay my death was severely depressing." Sirius mumbled shakily on the couch. Remus wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close trying to offer some comfort.

"What about Lupin and I?" Snape asked after a while. Sirius grimaced and buried his face in Remus's shoulder. He really didn't like thinking about the other man's death.

"Ah well, Remus Harry didn't see die. He only saw his body in a reprieve during the final battle. It was you he witness Sev."

"Me? I assume the brat just brushed it off." Snape commented unsure of how to feel that Harry had seen something like that. There would be few reasons for him to die unless he had been found out as a spy. Once that had happened his death would not have been quick. He would rather Lily's son not have to witness something like that.

"Not really. It was really touching and emotional, kinda helped him win the battle and understand you."

"How did it happen?"

"Well you were playing the role of good little spy and Harry thought you were a traitor. He was under the cloak when he happened upon you and Voldy having a little tiffy about a wand. Voldy was out of usefulness for you and found you were better served to him dead. He sent his snake Nagini at you and left you to die. Harry came to you while you were on your last breath and you gave him some memories. Some were about growing up others were things Dumbledore had said to you. With that knowledge he was able to end the war and finish Voldy."

Snape nodded in understanding taking the new information in. he could tell there was much that she had skimmed over but her would let it go for now. He was slightly glad he position hadn't been discovered, he was also relieved that he might have been able to explain things to Harry and help end the war.

"I've noticed something," Sirius said speaking up trying to change topics. "You keep calling him Voldy, you clearly don't have a problem addressing him as Voldemort if you're willing to call him that why change it?"

Emma laughed at that, trust Sirius to pick up something like that. "It's nothing really, your right I don't have a problem calling him Voldemort. I really have two reasons for calling him that. First one is since I am here, he will be an obvious threat. Especially since I am going to help try and destroy him. That last year though he basically came into power and took control of everything, both the ministry and Hogwarts, no one was safe."

"He got Hogwarts?!" Snape said shocked. "How?"

"Ah that's a bit of a long story for another time, main thing was Dumbledore was dead and he placed you in charge of Hogwarts along with some Death Eaters."

"Dumbledore died?!" Sirius and Remus shouted. Severus was also shocked, the only good thing about that information was he probably would have been better able to protect the children then if someone else had been placed there.

"I will tell you about it just not at this time. Information overload isn't good and it's not even lunch yet."

"Continue with your explanation Emma." Severus said.

"Right well a trace was put on saying his name. Once someone said it Snatchers or a Death Eater would show up, there were rewards for bringing in traitors and muggleborns. Harry learned that lesson the hard way but was able to escape."

"That makes sense, it would be a good way to track your enemies, especially since those braver to call him that would be the most problematic." Snape responded.

"Right, my other reason is much lighter. After the battle Harry was wondering around a bit when he came across Peeves. He was singing a song and called Voldemort Voldy. Kind of stuck for me." Emma said with a smile.

"Peeves," Sirius said happy at the lighter tone of this explanation. "I always loved his songs, do you remember what it was?"

"Sure I remember the words." Emma said. "I believe it went something like this… 'We did it, we bashed them, wee Potters the one, and Voldy's gone moldy, so let's have fun!'"

"That's brilliant!" Sirius said with a laugh Remus smiled next to him.

"I feel like there was something else I had to mention in my explanation." Emma said thoughtfully.

"I believe it was the prophecy. You gave us the new one that night. I think it also might be good to tell us the first one also if you are able." Severus said.

"Right the prophecy, now that I think about it that was the reason why I didn't want to explain to Sirius here without you at least here Remus." Emma said.

"I can imagine." Remus replied.

"Well um, right so the prophecies." Emma sighed as she thought about how to start this. "Would you rather the first one or the latest one?"

"I wrote the one you gave us down when I got back to my rooms, I believe we can start with that one." Severus said pulling out a piece of parchment from his robes.

"Starting with that one huh ok I guess." Emma said resigned. She accepted the parchment form Severus and read it over.

 _IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT. THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVENT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID. GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT… BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…_

 _"_ Right this isn't going to be hard at all. Sirius please at least promise not to kill me for this." Emma said handing over the paper to Sirius to read.

"Why would I want to kill you for this?" Sirius asked confused taking the paper.

As he began to read the prediction his shoulders started to tense and pretty soon he was gripping the paper tightly in his hand crinkling it. Remus didn't say anything as he reread the words and placed a firm grip on Sirius keeping him still.

"This was about Peter wasn't it?" Sirius asked tightly. "This servant it mentions?"

"Yes." Emma nodded tightly waiting for Sirius to go off, and knowing he would.

"And the other is Voldemort. This is talking about him gaining power and coming back again." Sirius said quietly.

"Yes."

"This… you couldn't control it right… I mean he got away that night…why, why would I be angry with you over this?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"Because he could have been caught." Emma replied softly.

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled trying to jump to his feet but Remus's hand on him prevented that. "You let him get away?! Why?!"

"A couple reasons actually one was more prevalent in my mind at the moment but another is one I have thought of more recently that goes along with it." Emma answered steadily.

"Reasons?! What possible reason could you have for letting him get away! If this is true than he is the reason Voldemort is able to come back!" Sirius yelled.

"That's true he is the reason the Dark Lord comes back."

"Then why?!" Sirius asked with an anguished cry.

"Because Sirius, it's the only way I know how!" Emma yelled suddenly getting to her feet. There was so much emotion in her voice and she felt close to tears. She hated letting Peter get away, it would have made freeing Sirius much easier. But she had to let him get away. "It's the only way I know how." She finished softly.

"The only way you know how to what, Emma." Severus asked carefully.

"The only way I know how to defeat Voldemort. I don't know if the method will work with him not having a proper body and I didn't want to take the chance. So I let Peter get away. I had hoped we would be able to gather most of the pieces necessary to his defeat before he came back, and gather the rest after. We could finish him off before he caused too much damage." Emma said with her head bowed.

"Emma," Remus said gently causing the girl to lift her head. "What was your other reason?"

"Oh, um well Severus was with us when we cornered Peter in the entrance hall. He had his wand trained on the rat. I knew that Harry or his friends wouldn't be enough to capture him but Sev could. Especially since Peter didn't have a wand. I told him that Peter needed to escape and to trust me over that. He agreed, but it didn't come to me until later that it was a good thing. Severus might still have to use his role as spy, I am almost positive on that. His loyalties will be questioned and if the Dark Lord learned that he allowed Peter to escape knowing full well his capabilities than that would work in his favor."

The three other men blinked in surprise at this way of thinking. Severus agreed that he had not thought of that possibility and it was a good point to make. If the dark lord did indeed come back than he most certainly would have to become a spy again. Letting Peter go and inadvertently helping him come back would work in his favor if questioned on his position.

"Thank you for thinking like that." Severus said looking at Emma. "I myself have not gotten an opportunity to think along those lines. It is a small comfort to think that way, little good it might do in the face of his wrath."

"Yeah thanks for trying to cheer me up and then bring a harsher view point to it." Emma replied sarcastically to Severus.

"Hm."

"How about we move on to the other prophecy." Remus suggested. At that remark a guilty look passed over Severus's features before he schooled his face. Unfortunately Sirius was able to spot the look before it went away.

"Oi Snape, do you know something about this other prophecy?" Sirius questioned.

"Come to mention it you did seem to have a foreknowledge of it when Emma mentioned prophecies the first time." Remus commented.

"Yes you could say I know the prophecy I guess." Snape confessed. If they were going to work together, he was going to have to get over old school grudges and be at least as truthful as he could with them. Besides there was something about Emma that made him want to confess at least some of his secrets. Stupid girl for guilt tripping him and making him feel self-conscious of his mistakes.

"Hey, Remus, Sirius. I want you both to keep an open mind about what he tells you. He did try and fix his mistakes, just sit and listen to his whole story for now. Please." Emma asked looking in concern at the two men. Sharing a look Remus and Sirius nodded their heads and looked at Severus.

"One night I was following a rumor and was perhaps there by chance, but I was there when Sybill Trelawney had her job interview with Dumbledore. I eavesdropped on the conversation, when it didn't seem to be going anywhere and the interview was over I prepared to leave. However right before that she stopped and began to speak in a low voice. She was reciting a prophecy, I listened for it as much as I could before I was caught outside the door and ran.

"I reported back to the Dark Lord what I had heard because this was before I turned. He didn't take the news so well and began plotting on what to do. He came to two possible conclusions on who the prophecy was focused and went with one of them. It was at this point that I disagreed and went to Dumbledore for help."

"Who was the prophecy about?"

"What did you hear?" Remus and Sirius asked at the same time.

Snape took a deep breath and recited what he had heard that night.

"- _the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord arises… born to those who have three times defied him, born as the seventh month dies…-"_

"I was caught and that was all I heard, there was more but I never knew what the rest was." Snape confessed.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed in muted horror. Remus looked at his friend in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"That's why he came after them isn't it. The prophecy was about Harry. Remus he was born at the end of July the 31st! It would have been entirely possible if Lily and James had defied him 3 times." Sirius cried out to his friend.

"Your right, that is how he interpreted it, of course it could have also meant Neville Longbottom. But he chose to go after Harry. Severus was close to Lily growing up and still considered her a friend, he knew the Dark Lord would kill her if he went after Harry. So he went to Dumbledore to try and protect them turning spy. That is why Dumbledore came up with the Fidellius charm to be cast to protect them." Emma explained seeing that Severus was unable to continue. She could see how he had withdrawn into himself as she explained no doubt remembering the pain and horror of that year so long ago.

"Thank you." Sirius mumbled out looking at Snape. The man raised his head clearly shocked at the response. He thought surly the two or at least Sirius would have been angry with him.

"Why?" he choked out in a vulnerable voice.

"He probably would have found out anyways, you tried to fix your mistake and tried to save them, at least you did Lily. For that, as much as I want to hate you I can't. Merlin knows we were all suspecting each other by that point anyways, probably Peter's doing. You tried to do the right thing in the end, so thank you it probably saved Harry's life." Sirius confessed, Remus looked at him proudly and gave him a soft kiss on the check. Sirius looked shocked for a moment at the unexpected gesture from Remus but smiled and leaned into the other man's side. Emma smiled, she had suspected but wasn't sure until now.

Reaching into her bag Emma pulled out the book.

"It's still blank, I flipped through it some but it didn't show me anything. It kept the prophecy you showed us though." Remus said seeing her holding the book.

"I expected as much, but I have a theory that I want to try." Emma said opening the book. She tried to remember what she had done previously to get the prophecy to show up. Thinking about the first prophecy Emma concentrated hoping the words would show. Feeling a slight surge of her magic the book started to glow and words started to appear on a new page in the book.

 _\- "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord arise... born to those who have three times defined him, born as the seventh month dies... the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but have power the Dark Lord knows not... either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."-_

"Hah got it, so a bit depressing but here you go." Emma said passing the book to Severus first for him to read.

Taking the book he read over the prophecy before nodding grimily. Handing the book over to Remus Severus got up and started pacing. Reading the prophecy now Remus and Sirius paled and looked at each other worriedly.

"He didn't know the rest, who knows the complete prophecy?" Snape said turning to Emma.

"The only people who know the words are right here in this room and Dumbledore who heard the prophecy." Emma said taking the book back. She had a sudden feeling while holding the book. "Mischief managed." She whispered. The words on the on the page slowly disappeared. Looking up she noticed Remus looking at her with an inquisitive look.

"I guess being a book focused on the marauders coming to the world of the marauders and being in the possession of a marauder has affected the book somehow. Unless you can give me a better explanation." Emma said looking at him.

"Nah your guess is as good as mine." Lupin replied, Sirius looked between the two confused.

"The book responded like the map and the words disappeared when I said mischief managed." Emma explained, Sirius nodded his head in understanding.

-TAP TAP-

The somber mode is suddenly broken by the sound of an owl by the window. Glancing over Emma sees Hedwig waiting over outside.

"Oh Hedwig!" Emma exclaimed rushing to open the window.

"Harry!" Sirius said excited. "Did he send a reply to my letter?!"

"Yeah looks like he has a response to both of us." Emma said handing Sirius his letter from Harry and sitting down to open hers.


	6. Wills and things

A/N: Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed the story, I love seeing how many views I get for my story! So glad you all like my story. Sorry this chapter is kind of short.

So I didn't have time to upload this yesterday, and I didn't really want to post this late at night, less of you would be likely to see the update. But I just wanted to say happy Father's day! I had no idea that when I wrote this chapter I would get it posted during Father's day (or at least the day after), honestly I thought that I would get this posted much earlier. But I am so glad that I am able to get this chapter out now. You'll understand more what I mean when you read. So without further ado here is the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 Wills and Things

Dear Emma,

Thanks for your letter, Sirius tends to ramble in his writing and can get really off in detail. It's really nice to see a side of him that's different than the desperate man I met at the beginning of June. I think his friendship with you is doing wonders for him, he talks about you a lot. That and his letters are sounding lighter and lighter each time. I am glad you both feel comfortable around each other enough to let your guards down and let loose like you do. I guess having a safe place helps to, I am glad you are there to keep him safe.

It really means a lot that you are willing to come and get me for the trial. He's told me the date in his last letter. His letters haven't been too focused on the trial, I think that's so I don't worry too much.

I thought about what you said in your last letter and I may have come up with something. There were two words that stood out in your PS, Testament and Will. Earlier when I was thinking about it I noticed a program that Aunt Petunia was watching. Some feudal type program and they started talking about someone's will, you know the legal kind, sorting who got what belongings from the deceased. Well that got me thinking, did my parents ever make a will? Would that help any? I don't know if they would have mentioned the secret keeper in it or not. Hope that might be enough to work on, I don't know much about trials or anything.

Kreacher wasn't to bad, a little weird, but then so was Dobby. He just gave me the letter and dissapperated, at least he didn't start beating himself over something. Thanks for telling me a bit about Sirius, although I can't say I will be sorry for him when he wakes up. It was nice to find out a bit about him. In his last letter he told me a bit about my grandparents, it's really nice to learn all those things.

Harry

* * *

Dear Sirius,

Thanks for telling me all that you did. It was great to hear about my grandparents like that. I hope it's not too bad in that old house, but at least you're not there alone with Kreacher, you have Emma there with you.

Amelia Bones' niece is in my year, I think she is a Hufflepuff, Susan Bones. She's a really nice girl. If her aunt is anything like her I think you should be in good hands. I don't know her that well but she was friends with Hermione last year and they got along.

Um, I don't know how you'll receive this but, I noticed that at the beginning of the week was a small holiday. I don't even know if the wizarding world has a sort of mini holiday like this but in the muggle world the third Sunday of June is Father's day. This is reaching you just a little late but, I know you can't replace my dad, but it means a lot that you are here in my life now. You care about me which is more than I can say for my relatives. I am glad you are my godfather, so thanks for coming back. See you after the trail.

Happy (god)Father's day

Your godson

Harry James Potter

* * *

Emma looked up from reading her letter to see that Sirius had tears streaming down his face. Concerned she gave a questioning look to Remus but he waved it off showing that everything was ok. It must be good news, but the letter doesn't look very long.

"Sirius?" Emma asked. "You all right, what did Harry have to say?"

"It…um he… it's a muggle holiday apparently… the um 3rd Sunday of June… he thanked me for telling him about his grandparents. Its father's day," Sirius said weakly. "He thanked me for coming back and that he wants me in his life."

"Of course he does, did you doubt that?" Emma asked.

"A bit, it's nice to have the reassurance like this." Sirius admitted.

"Emma does your letter have anything of importance or is it just more drivel." Snape asked trying to reaffirm his image as gruff uncaring potions master. Or at least that's how Emma saw it.

"Ahhh! I almost forgot for a moment!" Emma screamed and jumped up. "Harry sent the best news, or at least I am hoping that it works in our favor. It should at least, I mean here's to hoping."

"What are you on about now?" Severus asked raising a brow at her exuberance.

"Sirius!" Emma exclaimed rushing over to where he and Remus were sitting. "Did the Potter's leave a will? Did they make one before the fidelus charm went up?"

"A will?" Sirius looked at Remus confused, understanding dawned on Severus face and he smirked. "I … I think they did why?"

"Would they have mentioned who their secret keeper was?" Emma asked tense.

"Well they must not have since nothing ever happened." Sirius said resigned.

"Sirius, they never read a will for the Potter's." Remus told him.

"WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed jumping in outrage.

"A will reading was never asked for, and since Harry was only a baby he couldn't ask for it read."

"Dumbledore never—"

"Of course he never did. What kind of things do you think would be in the will Sirius?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Sirius asked smartly looking a Emma, she shook her head indicating that she wanted him to answer. "Fine, Lily and James would have mentioned who they were leaving things to. Probably something about myself, Remus, Snape might have been in there also. They might have mentioned the secret keeper. I think the main thing they would have covered besides that would be who Harry went to."

"Oh, that makes sense, I see where you're going with this." Remus said blinking and looking at Emma.

"What I don't get it."

"Course you don't." Snape scoffed.

"Well if the will mentioned who Harry was supposed to go to, namely I would think you since you're his godfather. I can't imagine Lily wanting him to go to her sister, seeing how they didn't really get along. If he were to go to you Sirius, than Dumbledore would not have been able to place him with his relatives. You would have been in charge of him." Remus explained.

"The headmaster is only his magical guardian, not his actual guardian. That position would fall to you Black." Severus commented. "And I say magical guardian at best, who knows how sound that claim is. I don't think anyone actually looked into that claim, just taking the headmaster's word."

"But why would he be concerned with where Harry went? Come to think of it he took Harry even before I went after Peter, sending Hagrid to get him almost right away." Sirius said.

"Because he thought he was doing the right thing. When Lily died she protected Harry sacrificing herself and in doing so created a special kind of magic. By sacrificing herself for love of Harry she created a blood protection on him. The blood wards would have been strongest with a relative, thus his placement with her sister." Emma explained.

"But how could he have known that is what happened?" Sirius questioned.

"Harry wasn't placed with his aunt and uncle until a full day later, plenty of time for Dumbledore to run tests to see what happened."

The guys looked shocked for a moment as they took in what she said.

For a while after that nobody talked too much.

Suddenly Sirius looked up at the walls with a frown on his face. "Hey, what happened to the portraits in here?"

Giggling Emma looked at Sirius. "I had Kreacher take them down this morning and put them in an empty room. I didn't want to take the chance that they had other portraits and go off to other places and tell anyone about us or what we discussed."

"Really?"

"Many of them assured me of their loyalty to the House of Black, but a few I was weary of like the portrait of Phineas Black, he was headmaster of Hogwarts for a short time and has a portrait in the headmasters office as well as St. Mungo's. He wasn't too happy with me taking down his portrait."

"Caution like that is wise, especially with the delicate nature of yourself." Severus commented making Emma smile in his approval.

"To bad you couldn't get rid of my mother." Sirius mumbled.

"Besides I figure there is something you can do as head of the house about the portraits. At least it was a possibility that occurred to me. Otherwise we could either just stick them in a vault or something."

"I suppose I could look into something about the portraits I would have to look around." Sirius mused.

Kreacher brought lunch shortly after and they ate a quite meal. Severus and Remus excused themselves saying that they would be back the next day to talk.

* * *

Harry,

Remus and I are going to pick you up for the trial, we were finally able to talk to him today and he decided that he wanted to come get you with me. Honestly I am really thankful for that, I have no clue where I would probably have to go. The trial doesn't start until 2 O'clock but we'll be coming around 10. There are some things we need to take care of first. Be sure to bring your Gringot's key with you, you'll need it, and your wand they check that when you check in at the ministry. Thanks for your idea that was a big help and we'll talk about it when we pick you up.

Emma


	7. Confessions Among Potions

A/N: hello lovely's! thanks for all of those who review, fallowed, and favored the story.

The chapters will start to pick up in length after this chapter now that the story is starting to move along. I have so much fun writing this that I cant wait to share this with everyone.

Small warning, there is slash in this story, though it is not to integrated to the main plot at the moment. though this should be obvious by comments in previous chapters. Also a bit of language in this chapter, nothing major though.

* * *

Chapter 7 Confessions among potions

The next day Remus and Severus arrived in the late morning. Remus immediately dragged Sirius off to another room to talk. Severus and Emma were left to going to the study, Severus looked around some of the books. There were quite a few interesting potions books that had caught his eye.

Emma looked around some and save a shelf that had what it looked like school books. Inspecting the shelf she saw that they must have been Regulus's or Sirius's books from Hogwarts. Browsing them she found some first year books. Picking one out she saw that it was a beginner's potions book. Sitting down she decided to look over that some until the other two came back.

Sirius lead Remus upstairs to the drawing room so they could talk. He was a little nervous about what Remus wanted to talk to him about, they didn't really have much of a chance to talk the day before and this was really the first moment alone that they would have to talk since he got out.

Remus was equally feeling nervous; he wasn't quite sure what had prompted him to ask Sirius to talk but he knew that they had to soon otherwise things would start to get awkward between them.

* * *

"Sirius—"

"Remus—"

They stared at each other waiting for the other to speak. Remus grimaced and motioned for Sirius to speak first.

"Remus, I'm sorry for all those years ago. I … everything was so tense then and there was so much distrust among the order. Even among the marauders things were tense, you were gone a lot on missions from Dumbledore and Peter kept whispering things to us. James didn't even want to think of the notion that you might… he made Peter leave a bunch of times."

"Sirius—"

"no let me finish. I never wanted to believe anything Peter said, but I –"

"Sirius it's fine I understand." Remus said stepping up to Sirius and taking hold of his hand. Sirius looked at Remus with hopeful eyes. "It was tough for me too, Peter would say things sometimes to, and spending all that time with the wolves. It didn't help things, I … it was hard being away from you and everyone else. I couldn't help but sometimes wonder about you also."

"Remus… I –"

"Sirius I am sorry that I was not there that night, maybe if I was not away things might have been different. But that's in the past now, let's focus on what's happening now." Remus said smiling at Sirius.

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded his head. There were so many emotions running through his head at the moment, it surprised his when Remus wiped a finger across his face picking up a stray tear. When did he start crying?

Taking a shaky breath Sirius found that now that he was aware he had been crying he couldn't stop. Sobbing quietly he grabbed onto Remus and clutched him tight.

"I was angry at you for so long." Remus said quietly. "part of it was how could you have done that to Lily and James, but another part, a bigger part hated you because I couldn't find it in myself to stop loving you."

Sirius breath hitched at Remus's words, tightening his hold on Remus he buried his head into the wolf's chest.

"no matter what I could never stop loving you, and it killed me thinking that you had betrayed us. But now, knowing the truth I am so glad that my feelings for you have never wavered. I don't know what your feelings are after all these years, but where ever you want to go from here just tell me." Remus told him looking into his eyes.

At this point Sirius was sobbing loudly and clutching Remus tightly. He couldn't believe Remus still felt that way towards him, it meant so much that he still felt that way. All of those feelings he had buried deep down came bubbling up after all these years.

"I still love you too, Moony." Sirius mumbled into the other man's chest. Remus smiled widely and hugged Sirius close.

"In Azkaban I had to burry all my feelings of you and focus on my thoughts of Peter. If I didn't than I would have lost all of them. My times with you were the happiest in my life and I didn't want to ever give them up. My feelings for Peter were mostly on revenge and the dementors didn't touch those. I was able to keep sane with that and the hope that you were okay. I despaired that you might hate me but as long as you were ok than I didn't worry too much." Sirius admitted.

Cupping Sirius's face in his hands gently Remus lifted it so the other man was looking at him. Lowering his face he place a gentle kiss to his lips. Sirius smiled into the kiss and leaned into Remus's touch.

Pulling back Remus looked fondly at the other. "I love you Padfoot, that's never changed." Sirius sighed in content and began to pepper kisses along Remus's face and neck.

Remus chuckled and pulled the other man close reveling in the feeling of holding him in his arms again.

* * *

A short while later found Remus and Sirius coming back downstairs to a sight they were not expecting to see. Emma and Snape were standing glaring at each other, neither one seemed willing to back down. They both didn't seem to realize that the other two had come back downstairs.

"I don't know why you have to be so rude about him. When has he ever done something to you anyways?" Emma asked coldly.

"He's a simpering idiot and has no backbone." Snape replied. "I have no idea how it was he managed to end up in Gryffindor, the boy would have been better off in Hufflepuff."

"Stop that, you're still just upset about the Bogart incident. He's got plenty of bravery and courage in him, I've never seen a truer Gryffindor." Emma insisted.

"Do you have any idea what they are talking about?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"From what I can tell I think they are talking about Neville Longbottom." Remus replied.

"The Longbottom boy? Frank and Alice's kid? What did he ever do to Snape?" Sirius questioned.

"Tell you about it later."

"He's a simpering idiot, can't even pass potions without Granger's help." Snape sneered.

"That's because you glower and put him down every time. When was the last time you tried to help any of the lions in potions? You expect all the students to have some understanding or even a smidgen of talent in the subject. But when they do wrong you bring them down and don't help them correct their mistakes!" Emma practically screamed back at him.

"That's no excuse— "

"You're their fucking teacher! So teach them!"

"What's the point when the lot of them are completely incompetent!"

"If you were even a bit nicer and helpful in the class then the students might actually learn something! Or hell if you just stopped breathing down their necks and intimidating them!"

"I have to be on my guard constantly. Its potions for merlin's sake. One mistake and something could go horribly wrong!"

"And yet when you test them you try it on his toad! You expect them to make mistakes and then punish others when they help."

"If they can't do it themselves they will never learn."

"And you're not making it any easier on them." Emma said angrily. "Even Harry with the right instructions and a patient teacher could excel in potions."

"I highly doubt that."

"Hey! Me and James were perfectly good in potions, right behind you and Lily! I don't see why Harry can't be like that also." Sirius protested alerting the others to their presence.

"Humph."

"You don't even give him the chance; I know you could make him great at potions but you are to blinded by the image of his father to see past that. Why can't you see that he's more like Lily that he is James?"

Snape just silently glared at her refusing to answer. "Do you have any bases for believing that Harry can do good in potions?" Remus asked.

"Of course, with the right instructions he can even pass Hermione, although that's more relying on the actual instructions. But with proper teaching and understanding of the subject he could defiantly take to potions. I mean just look at how he is in defense, he actually takes it upon himself to learn and get better in their because he likes the subject and its important to him. That's mostly thanks to you though Remus, all his teachers in the subject before were bat shit crazy."

"What instructions were these that made him able to pass Granger?" Snape asked curious after stewing for a minute.

"The Half-Blood Prince's of course." Emma replied smugly.

"Who the bloody hell is that wanker. Sounds pretentious to me." Sirius spoke, Remus looked confused but thoughtful. Snape just looked scandalized.

"How do you know that name?! How the hell did Potter found out about that?!" Snape said angrily.

"Sixth year, you were the new defense teacher and Slughorn had come back to teach. Harry had gotten an E in potions, and while that's not enough to get into your NEWT classes it was enough for Slughorn's. since he didn't have his books for that class not knowing this, Slug sent him to the cupboard to get a book, where he happened to find the Prince book and his notes. It helped him immensely that year."

"does any of this make sense to you?" Sirius asked Remus.

"That proves nothing."

"No it only proves that you can teach him and he would excel in the subject, all you students probably would if you would care to point out ways to do the potions correctly or even improve them."

"Wait what does Snape have to do with this Prince character?" Sirius asked confused.

"My mother's maiden name was Prince and she was excellent at potions." Snape started to explain.

"He took to calling himself the Half-Blood Prince sometime during school." Emma finished with a glare from Snape. "What?"

"Really? You called yourself the Half-Blood Prince." Sirius asked giving Snape a look.

"Like your nicknames were any better." Snape scoffed.

* * *

"So what was it you two were arguing about?" Remus asked sitting down pulling Sirius next to him.

"Oh, I picked up an old potions book and Sev here said when we had an opportunity that he could teach me potions. He said, and I quote 'maybe you'll be better suited to potions than the bloody Gryffindor's that I babysit and actually learn something. Hopefully you won't blow anything up.'" Emma responded ignoring the glare Snape sent her way and flopping down in a chair.

"That's a bit harsh." Remus observed.

"So than we started arguing about Gryffindor's potions skills. I argued that there were plenty of competent potioners in the lion house and that the snakes weren't the only ones who could brew a decent potion."

"Really Severus, don't you think it's possible that you favor your house a little bit too much?" Remus asked.

"Who in Gryffindor did you say was good at potions?" Sirius asked.

"Well the Weasley twins for one. They couldn't do half the pranks they do I bet without skill in potions."

"You know that makes sense," Sirius said nodding. "Half the things me and James did we needed potions to get them to work. Moony looked them up and Prongs and I brewed."

"I also may have pointed out that if he taught better then students would perform better, like Neville and Harry. I really don't think there is too much hope for Ron though, I can't see him having much of any skill in that area. Only with Hermione's help did he manage to get a E in his OWL's."

"I can't believe he managed to get that." Snape replied.

"like I said Hermione's help, she has no problems making those hard potions, it was probably only slightly difficult to teach Ron."

"What kind of potions has she made?" Sirius asked intrigued.

"They are not like you and Prongs, Padfoot. They don't actively try to get in trouble. It usually just finds them."

"Still you make it seem as if they have already brewed high level potions." Sirius replied.

"Not in my class they haven't. They are only just finished their third year." Snape protested.

"Well I don't really know too many that she may have made, only one really comes to mind because the three of them used it."

"What potion did they make?" Sirius asked bouncing on the couch.

"When did they make it?" Severus questioned.

"They brewed polyjuice potion in their second year." Emma replied. Sirius looked impressed and Remus looked concerned. However the real (not) shocker was how livid Snape was.

"THEY DID WHAT!" He roared.

"Err they did brew it correctly didn't they?" Remus questioned concerned.

"How stupid are they! That's an incredibly dangerous potion to brew unsupervised and by a bunch of twelve years olds on top of that! It's not even covered until NETW's, grown wizards and witches can have problems brewing that!" Snape ranted outraged. How could they have been so irresponsible, at least it was Granger who had brewed it. He paled as a few thoughts struck him.

"The bromslang skin."

"What?"

"During their second year some ingredients went missing from my private stores."

"Yeah, it was Hermione that took it."

"Please tell me they brewed it right at least." Snape asked.

"Well—" Emma began drawing the word out. "In a way yes, the potion was brewed right. Came out just fine."

"Why do I sense a but there." Snape sighed.

"Who'd they turn into?" Sirius asked excited.

"Why did they want to turn into anyone?" Remus asked concerned.

"Well Ron and Harry turned into Crabbe and Goyle— "

"What about Granger?"

"See that's where things went wrong. They did this during Christmas break, if you remember she was in the hospital for a while. She was going to try and turn into Millicent Bulstrode, but when she had gotten the hair, turns out it was her cat's hair."

Snape groaned, of course something had gone wrong. It was bad enough that they had decided to brew such a dangerous potion, but they had to go and mess it up.

"Potter and Weasley?"

"Harry and Ron were just fine, potion worked although it might have worn off a little bit sooner than an hour, maybe 50 minutes or so."

"what did they even need the potion for in the first place?" Remus asked.

"They wanted to question Malfoy about him being the heir of Slytherin."

"They thought he was the heir?" Snape asked incredulous.

"With the way Malfoy acted that's the conclusion they came to."

"That's stupid."

"Hey they tend to jump to conclusions and not think things through all the way. Remember their first year they thought you were trying to steal the stone." Snape grimaced.

"Um, I'm just a little confused here." Remus said speaking up.

"A little, try a lot. What the hell did Harry get up to his first two years? What stone and what's all this about the heir of Slytherin?" Sirius asked.

"Um…well… those are both kinda… well not long but… the story isn't to simple." Emma said slowly. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you any of what happened to Harry the past two years?" Emma asked Remus a bit dismayed to see him shake his head.

Suddenly a bright flash and a flare of magic lit up the room. Startled the group looked towards the table where it had come from. Lying there was the blank book that Emma had brought with her. But it was different this time, it looked like it was bigger.

Walking over she picked the book up and opened it. Surprised she gasped at what she had found. Because the book was not blank anymore but filled with words, and not just any words. It had the first three books of Harry Potter crammed into it waiting to be read. Flipping to the front she looked and saw that on the first page was a message. _'To understand I show the past but not the future.'_

"Well looks like I don't have to explain his first two years."

"Don't expect me to explain any of it." Snape spoke up.

"Don't need you too. The first three books are right here, it even has the previous ending to year three before I changed things." Emma said holding the book out to Remus. "you guys should all read this and understand what's happened to Harry so far. It would be good for Remus and Sirius to find out more about Harry and what he's been through and it will give you Sev a better understanding of the boy."

Snape nodded his head in understanding. While he may not want to read about the boy-who lived, he agreed that it may be beneficial that he understand some things, if he was expected to work with them and help Potter than this is what he would do.

"You two read it first. Let me know when you finish and I shall read."

"Sure how about we go a book at a time?"

"No just get it over with, I don't want to draw this out any more than I have too." Snape replied. "I'll come back tomorrow and— "

"Nope! You are taking me to Diagon Alley." Emma said loudly.

"And why am I doing that?" Snape questioned with a raised brow.

"I need a wand. Once Sirius has access to his money he can repay you. But I think it's important that I have a wand. We can get that while they read."

Hesitant at first Snape saw her point and slowly nodded. The other two just nodded in understanding already wrapped up in the book and making unhappy sounds every once in a while not liking what they were reading. Remus was softly reading out loud making it easier on the both of them to read.

"Come than, but first I will transfigure your clothes so you don't stand out too much." Snape sighed in resignation. This was going to be a long day.


	8. Diagon Alley

A/N: Yeah another chapter. I can't believe I let this sit for a week before uploading. anyways here's the next chapter, as promised they will start to get longer as the story progresses.

Also there will be another A/N at the end of the chapter, you'll know why when you get there. as always read and review please they keep me going.

* * *

Chapter 8 Diagon Alley

Walking into Diagon Alley was like walking into another world, everything was so overwhelming Emma didn't know where to look.

They had apperated outside of the Leaky Cauldron and with a sparing glance at Tom, at least Emma had assumed that the man behind the bar was Tom, Snape led her to the back room where the wall leading to Diagon Alley was located.

After taping the bricks in the correct order the wall had opened up and allowed them entry into the Wizarding market.

Emma didn't know which shop to gaze at first, she felt like a first year Muggleborn coming to the alley for the first time gazing around in wonder at what she saw.

As the made their way down the street she saw different shops like the apothecary, a cauldron shop, the owl emporium, Quidditch store, there was a stationary store, and Florish and Blotts. Emma was only able to take in about half of the shops as she walked next to Snape.

"Stop gawking like a bloody first year!" he hissed at her.

"Sorry Sev, it's just a lot to take in at once." Emma apologized.

"Never mind just keep your mouth shut and stop gaping. Some people are starting to stare at you."

"Right, sorry." Emma said trying to keep her starting to a minimum. Now that Snape had pointed it out she could see how many in the Alley were staring at her, or maybe that it was that she was in the company of the dower Potions Master.

As they walked further a dark opening loomed out of a spot in between a few store fronts. Slowing her pace Emma glanced in the direction of the turnoff.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, Knockturn Alley. I actually have to get a few things in the apothecary down there later but you will not be coming with me. Is that clear?" Snape said glancing towards the alley as they passed by. "I don't want you down there its not a safe place for you to be, not to mention there are plenty of abhorrent folk down there."

"Of course, I don't have a particularly strong urge to go there. Frankly the place freaks me out and I don't want to meet any of the shady characters that are down there. Although it might be interesting to catch sight of Mungdugnus, Merlin knows he probably hangs out there enough that he's there today."

"Ugh that vile creature is filth, I do not want you anywhere near him, who knows what kind of information he could glean from you and who he might pass it to."

"Your right about that. Man would probably sell anyone out for enough coin. Although if you do see him, send him a good hex for me. There are no good feeling for him in my book."

"Glad to see you at least have some common sense. A question though, how much do you know about Knockturn Alley?"

"Curious to see what Harry knows about the place or why he was down there?"

"It was more the first part, but now that I know he was down there I am a tad worried." Snape admitted with a frown.

"His only real interaction with the place was on two occasions. One right before his second year and another right before sixth year. Both were centered around Borgin and Burkes." Emma answered the Potions Master.

Snape got a thoughtful look on his face before sighing. "I suppose I will learn of the second year instance later when I read the blasted book, but would you enlighten me on the instance?"

"Sure thing, the first time was during a trip to Diagon alley with the Weasley's. it was his first time traveling by floo and he didn't say the Alley name that clearly or know how to properly exit. The fireplace spat him out in Borgin and Burkes."

"He was luck then, one of those blasted Weasley's should have really gone with him, especially if it was his first time. Honestly has Arthur no sense." Snape bit out frustrated. Harry could have been seriously hurt or who know what could have happened with all the unsavory characters down there.

"The second time was more of a spying type instance. He never actually went in the store. He had seen Draco in the alley acting odd and his first instinct was that he was up to no good and decided to follow him."

"Of course Potter did, can't help his little hero complex can he."

"Nah it was just a bout of brash Gryffindorness showing."

"Was his following of Draco warrant though?"

"A bit, Voldemort was planning something that year at Hogwarts and Draco was at the center of it. He had been forced to take the dark mark that summer in punishment for what happened at the department of mysteries with Lucius. He needed something at Borgin and Burkes, although Harry didn't find out what until the end of the year."

Snape looked highly troubled as he processed this information. Emma looked up and found that they had stopped a ways from Olivanders by a second hand robe shop.

"You do not plan on letting the situation get that far are you?" Snape asked concerned.

"Nah Sev, I like Draco and don't want to see anything bad like sixth year happened to him. It was really hard on him. I hope to get everything finished by their fifth year if I can."

"That does not give us much time."

"No, but after fifth year the casualties started to pill up. He revealed himself and things started to get bad. I want to slow him down as much as possible."

"Let see that whatever your plan is works. I do not want that to happen to my godson."

"Is he really? It never really seemed that way in the books. It was more along the lines of you being his favorite teacher." Emma said.

"Er well, officially I am not. But shortly after Draco was born Lucius asked me to protect him and Narcissa if anything ever happened to him. It wasn't said in so many words but the feeling was implied." Snape explained.

"Does Draco know?" Emma asked.

"no he doesn't, and neither does Narcissa." Snape said evenly.

* * *

"Boy! What's taking so long?" Emma and Snape startled as the loud voice of an older woman interrupted their conversation. Looking up the two grimaced at the sight of the older woman.

For standing there in all her glory, stuffed vulture hat and bright red handbag included, was Augusta Longbottom.

Snape paled at the sight of her and grimaced. Emma looked at him in concern before remembering the events of just the last year with the boggart. The man was not pleased to see her.

"Coming Gran." Neville said dashing out of a store to his grandmother. He paused in fright though when he caught sight of Professor Snape, Snape glared at Neville when he realized the boy had seen him.

"Pro—professor Snape?!" he squeaked terrified glancing between his grandmother and the professor.

"Longbottom." The man snarled dislike evident clear in his voice.

Hearing her grandson addressing someone Augusta turned around to see who it was. Spying the other man recognition dawned on her face. Pinching her face tight she sized Snape up and looked at him before marching towards him with Neville in tow.

"Professor Snape, pleasure seeing you here." She said coldly, Neville wide eyed and frightened besides her. "What brings you here."

"Lady Longbottom. I was not expecting to run into any of my students here today with their guardians. I must say I am surprised at this outcome, considering it is so early in the summer. Surely Longbottom is not in need of his school supplies yet, the lists haven't even come out yet."

"Merely an outing I assure you." Mrs. Longbottom assured the professor. "what brings you to the Alley today?"

"Ah, a trip to Olivanders. A friend of Remus Lupin has found herself in need of a new wand and the man is otherwise unavailable to come at the moment. He requested me to assist Miss Lance here in the endeavor." Snape replied gesturing towards Emma.

"I see."

"Mrs. Longbottom a pleasure to meet you." Emma said to the other woman who nodded in greeting. "My name is Emma Lance; I've recently moved from America to this lovely country."

"Really?" Neville said interested looking at her.

"Ah, Neville right. Remus mention you a bit." Emma said with a wink at the boy. He blushed when he realized what Lupin must have told her about him.

"Why is it that you need a new wand?" Neville asked.

"Ah tragic really, I took a boat, don't trust muggle airplanes, hate heights I do. When just the day before docking I was twirling my wand standing on the deck when some idiot bumped into me causing me to drop my wand right into the ocean. Couldn't even do anything about it." Emma sighed dramatically.

"Clumsy girl."

"That's too bad." Neville said sympathizing. Everyone knew how clumsy he could be. He hated to think how his Gran would react if he lost his father's wand.

"It's not too bad. Family couldn't afford a new wand when I came into my magic late and gave me an old family one. Only problem was my magic was not strong at the time and the wand barely worked for me. It hasn't been until recent that I was able to come to such a established Wandmaker and get my own wand. I'm really looking forward to finding out whichever wand chooses me."

"Chooses you?" Neville asked confused.

"Yes I believe it is a popular saying for Mr. Olivander here, and among many other Wandmaker's. 'The wand chooses the wizard' or in my case witch." Emma explained.

Neville glanced at his wand which he had pulled out from his pocket a contemplative look on his face.

"Is that your wand then? You must have had a grand time getting your first wand." Emma said looking at the wand in Neville's hand. Snape glanced at her wondering what she was getting at, he could tell she was planning something.

"Er not quite." Neville said blushing. "It's my dad's old wand."

"You didn't get your own wand. I would think that it wouldn't conduct your magic as well as one tuned to you would." Emma said with a tilt of her head.

"That is quite right, it is a wonder that you and Weasley survived the first three years of school like this." Snape commented dryly understanding dawning on him.

"Neville's wand is perfectly good!" Augusta screeched. "It was Frank's and you know perfectly well what kind of wizard he was Severus Snape!"

"Of course he was, yet that does not change the fact that that wand is Frank's and not Longbottom's." Snape replied in a challenging tone.

Emma looked between the two, they looked like they would be going to blows any minute. Backing up she glanced at Neville.

"Hey Nev, do you want to go ahead with me to Olivander's?" he looked over at her clearly scared about what might happen.

"Sure thing." He said as they rushed off to the wand shop.

* * *

Opening the door, they pushed their way inside, the dark lighting of the shop interior making the place seem gloomy and mysterious. Only a small lamp on the front room counter illuminated the front of the shop. The bell attached to the door chimed as the made their way inside. Neville casting worried glances behind himself as they entered.

"Ah how can I help you today?" Olivander said coming out from behind one of the many shelves filled with wands. His eyes traveled from Emma to Neville, upon seeing Neville his eyes lit up. "Ah Mr. Longbottom I was wondering when I would be seeing you in here. A bit later than I expected."

"Ah—what?" Neville stuttered confused.

"What wand are you using? Ah yes you father's oak, unicorn tail hair, 13 inches, supple. Hm curious." Olivander mused glancing at Neville's wand when he held it up.

"Er what sir?"

"Well unicorn tail core wands tend to bond strongly with their first user. You haven't been having trouble with your magic have you? Ah yes I can see that you have, the wand does not show alliance with you. Hm that must be fixed." Olivander mumbled as he shuffled around the store pulling box after box down but to put back unsatisfied with what he found.

"Whats going on?" Neville whispered to Emma.

"I think he is trying to help find a wand that will respond better towards you."

"Really, my own wand?"

"Ah her try this, ash, 11 inches', dragon heartstrings." Neville hesitantly took that wand and gave it a wave. A few small sparks shot out of the wand.

"Nope not that one. Here pine 9 inches', unicorn tail."

"Dogwood 10 inches' unicorn."

"Cherry 8 inches' dragon."

"Ah here try this one." Olivander said holding out yet another wand for Neville to try. At some point during his testing Snape and his grandmother had walked in and were watching. All the past wands had either frizzled, blasted something, or just plain not worked for him.

Taking a deep breath Neville waved the wand not expecting much to happen. When he waved the wand however bright sparks shot out of the wand spinning around Neville. Gaping he looked at the wand.

"Ah yes good choice, cherry 13 inches' unicorn tail. This wand will do you much better than your father's I should think." Olivander said wrapping the wand and giving Augusta a pointed look. The woman merely nodded and handed over the coin for the wand, there wasn't much she could do against this.

"Now for you miss—"

"Emma Lance."

"Ah yes just a moment then."

The process went much the same as Neville's did, none of the wands seemed to choose her. After about the sixth wand Olivander came back with a wand boxed differently than the rest.

"now I don't normally make wands with this wood, quite a difficult wood to work with, but an associate of mine assured me this was a fine cut and insisted I make one." Opening the box, he pulled out the wand, Emma gasped at the wand it was beautiful and she couldn't wait to try it.

"Spruce, 12 ¾ inches, and phoenix feather."

Much like it did when Neville had gripped his wand bright gold and silver sparks shot out and circled her before settling.

"Wow that was amazing." Emma gasped as the rush of magic flowed through her and into the wand. She felt the wand was perfect.

"Curious," Olivander said gazing at Emma.

"What exactly is so curious about that?" Snape questioned.

"I mentioned that the core of the wand is phoenix feather, yes. While I do make wands with those cores, they are far and in between. Phoenix feathers are hard to come by considering not many of the birds exist or are willing to give up their feathers. I have only made a few in the past few years, all of those extremely hard to match with an owner."

"What makes this wand so curious is where this feather came from, I only just finished the wand a few days ago."

"No, your shitting me. You aren't serious are you?" Emma exclaimed suddenly looking wide-eyed at Olivander, she felt like jumping up and down. the magic she could still feel coursing through her added to her giddiness.

"I see that you have an inkling of what I am talking about." A gleam in his eyes.

Emma nodded eagerly in understanding.

"I have an associate that make spruce wands by Hogsmeade who sent me this wood a few weeks ago. He came to me with the most interesting story. A phoenix had flown into his shop the other day landing on the wood which he had just cut. Shaking itself the bird dislodged a feather from its tail laying it across the wood before giving him a meaningful look for a bird and flying off again. He came to me not long after, said the bird obviously wanted the wand to be made and that he insisted I make the wand and sell it."

"Strange circumstances, but I fail to see how this is important." Snape commented.

"Don't you see Sev!?" Emma exclaimed.

"What exactly am I supposed to see?"

"Merlin this is wicked. The feather, what phoenix do you know of, hm?"

"No, are you saying?" Snape said surprised turning quickly to Olivander, Neville and his gran were still there looking confused.

"Yes, exactly." Olivander confirmed. Snape groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"You are going to be the death of me."

"Um, what exactly are you all talking about?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Oh sorry Neville. Well the only phoenix that I know of in the area is Fwakes, Dumbledore's familiar." Emma began to explain.

"And what is so important about that?" Augusta demanded.

"Whats so important is the fact that the bird only gave two other feathers. And it is who holds these wands that are important."

"Doesn't Harry have a phoenix core wand?" Neville asked.

"He does, and it's You-Know-Who who has the other." Emma said in response. Everyone stared at her in shock the information sinking in. Olivander was surprised that she knew this bit of information.

Snape wondered at the implications that this would have and why Fwakes had chosen to share a feather for her. It was oblivious that he had done so after she was already here, did the bird sense a need to do so or was it some other reason.

* * *

A/N:

I wanted to use thestral tail hair at first, but when I looked it up online the only wand that had a core like that was the Elder wand. I also wanted to use birch because frankly I love the tree, I think they are absolutely beautiful. A fun note was that some of the woods are associated with certain months of the Celtic calendar. Birch is late December through much of January, I thought this was really cool since my birthday is early December, one reason why I didn't use the early December wood was because it was Elder. The only other wand in the Harry Potter universe made of Elder was the Elder wand.

With that said, upon further thought (i.e. revamp of Pottermore and their quizzes) I have changed the wood to spruce. This was the wand that the cite gave me so I thought I would use it.

Description that came with the wand: (note this is summarized from what came with my wand, if you want more information on wands and their cores visit Pottermore, the cite lists numerous wand woods and cores.)

Spruce wood are ill matched with cautious or nervous natures and can become difficult in unsure hands. requires a firm hand because it can often have ideas about the magic it wants to produce. yet when properly bounded with a witch or wizard, a bit bold caster and humorous, the wand can become a great helper, fiercely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularity flamboyant and dramatic magic.

Phoenix cores are the rarest and capable of great magic, showing initiative and sometimes acting of their own accord making some dislike this type of core. they are always the pickiest when choosing owners attributed to the creature they come from, one of the most independent and free in the world. the hardest to tame, a hard won allegiance.

I loved my wand once I got the description for it and had to use it in my story, hopefully it goes great with Emma. Who knows I may even have it act up later in the story, don't know for now.


	9. Clashing of Snakes and Lions

A/N: oh my gosh two weeks! I am so sorry for the long update, life got in the way and there is no excuse. I have been meaning to update for days now.

so apologies out of the way here is your chapter, hope you love it. Read and review please!

* * *

Chapter 9 Clashing of Snakes and Lions

The odd group left the shop shortly after that, Emma made sure that in addition to getting her wand she also purchased two wand hostlers for the arm.

Neville seeing what she was getting thought it a brilliant idea and with his Gran agreeing, got one also.

The hostlers were fairly nice and made of a soft leather that wouldn't chaff on the arm. It was made to go on the opposite side of your wand arm, strapped to one's forearm and made for easy wand withdrawal. They were also charmed so that one's wand would not fall out when placed there.

Neville ended up getting a dark red, almost mahogany colored holster that his Gran praised him for picking. Apparently his father had owned one similar to that when growing up. Emma could see how strong an influence Frank Longbottom had on his mother's decisions.

Emma got herself a dark green and a black holster. When asked why see needed two she replied that it was a present for a friend. The second one was a bit higher end then the simple ones they had already gotten.

The black hostler would let no one but the owner, remove the wand, spell or otherwise. And was resistant to quite a few spells and would not damage easy. Emma only said that she had an accident prone friend that could do with this kind of gift. Snape just scoffed when he heard her answer knowing perfectly well who she was getting the holster for.

After leaving the shop Snape turned to Emma and told her that he needed to make that trip to the apothecary on Knockturn Alley. "If you could just find somewhere to stay until I get back I would appreciate that."

"No problem, I was thinking either ice cream or Florish and Blotts. I would love to see what kind of books they have."

"Very well, here are a few coins, if you find something that interests you get it." Snape said handing her some money.

"Gran, we aren't leaving soon are we?" Neville asked.

"No I was planning on visiting a few other shops why?"

"Well I assume Emma doesn't know her way around the alley, I figured I could show her around and stay with her?" Neville asked hesitantly, Augusta nodded her head and told Neville that was fine.

"See that you do Longbottom. I won't be long." Snape said before turning with a swish of his cloak and vanishing down Knockturn Alley. Augusta left right after him leaving Emma and Neville by themselves.

"Come on Florish and Blotts is this way." Neville said pointing own the street. They walked down the street in companionable silence.

"Hey Emma, how is Professor Lupin?"

"Oh, he's great, I was with an old friend of his and we contacted him. They are currently getting reconnected right now."

"Really why?"

"oh it's been twelve years since they last saw each other and they wanted some alone time together."

"This another guy right? Are they together, together? You kind of made it seem that way."

"Is that looked down in the wizarding world? I wasn't too sure of how people felt."

"Not really, it's certainly more accepted in wizarding society than muggle from what I know. It's just not that common but it does happen. Wizards generally don't hide that sort of thing though."

"Really that's good to know than, I wasn't sure. Yes they are together, they needed some time alone and to talk some, that's why Remus asked Severus to take me here today."

Neville looked uncomfortable for a minute, "Why Professor Snape though? During the school year it seemed like they hated each other."

"does it bother you that I keep calling him Severus?" Emma asked giving Neville a searching look. Neville nodded slightly.

"You don't have to stop if you don't want to, it's just weird thinking of him as someone different than a professor. I mean I realized that he has a life outside of school. It's just he's Professor Snape, you know." Neville confessed.

"It's ok, I don't mind referring to him as Professor Snape if it makes you more comfortable. As for why he chose the professor it was just more convenient." Emma said as they walked into Florish and Blotts.

They browsed the shelves for a few minutes before Emma picked out a potions book she had seen at Grimmauld place the other day.

"Hey Neville, I think this book could really help you in potions, Remus told me how it wasn't your best subject."

"Potions!?"

"Yeah, it's a side book that goes over why certain things are done in potions like the number of times you stir the potion, or why certain ingredients need to be prepared a certain way."

"Really you think it will help in potions?" Neville asked intrigued.

"Yeah, Professor Snape told me that it was a really good book for beginner's potions to go over to better understand. It also has some potions techniques in there also."

"If he thinks it's such a good book to know why doesn't he have it required for all his beginning potions classes?" Neville asked leafing through the book.

"Don't know I can mention it though."

"Do that why don't you, and thanks I think I might get this. I think it will help, I never had a really good understanding of the basics to begin with."

"Sure, oh and look at this one. It compares the ingredients used in Potions with Herbology plants."

"It does?" Neville asked looking at the book Emma was holding.

"Looks like it. I heard you are good in Herbology, why don't you get this one also maybe it will help to. If you can think of Potions like an extension of Herbology than you might do better."

"Wow I never thought of it like that. Although I tend to not think about potions too much. I can never focus very well in that class."

"Its fine, Snape is a bit overbearing and Potions is not for everyone."

"What's this Longbottom's talking about potions?!" A voice intruded upon them. Neville groaned when he recognized the voice and they both turned to look at the newcomer.

Standing behind them were two other boys, dark skin contrasted with pale skin as the two looked at Neville and Emma. Pale skin and platinum blond hair and a sneer that seemed etched into his face stood one boy. Tall and dark skinned, the other boy leaned up against the bookcase silent but haughty. It was not hard for Emma to guess who these new additions were.

"Malfoy, what do you want." Neville asked with only a slight waver of his voice. Emma was proud of him for not sounding to scared of the other at the moment.

"Just wondering what the worst student in our year could be doing getting a potions book."

"It's none of your business…" Neville started to say before Malfoy grabbed the book from Neville's hand. "Hey!"

"Look at this Blaise, _Beginners Help to Potions Making and Explanations._ I knew you were bad Longbottom, but really this isn't even first year material." Malfoy sneered, Zabini didn't say anything and just nodded his head. He was clearly board with the situation.

"Give him back his book Malfoy." Emma said calmly. Malfoy looked at her noticing her for the first time.

"What's this your girlfriend? Isn't she a bit old for you?" Malfoy commented.

"Haven't you used that insult before already on someone else. Can't come up with any better material or are all your insults the same?"

"You don't even know him; how can you say something like that to him?" Zabini asked coming forward.

"I don't have to know him to know that he's used that before. Besides I think I know plenty about him at the moment."

"Yeah how's that?" Malfoy sneered. "Bet you don't even know our names, only reason you know mine is because Longbottom said it earlier."

"Oh yeah? Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Emma said pointing to each. "Both Slytherin, and soon to be forth years. Some of the brighter students of your year, especially in potions. Draco is the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin and a pompous arrogant brat who if you displease him will go running to his father to complain and has been slapped I believe by a girl before. You have two friends Crabbe and Goyle who are more like your bodyguards the way they flank you constantly at school. Blaise here is an aloof member of your house and highly vain. Whose mother makes her way through husbands rather quickly. I predict by the time you reach your sixth year that she will have gone through seven, all whom will have suffered mysterious deaths and your mother left to collect the gold."

By the time she was finished both boys were clearly angry, Malfoy more so because she had said more about him than Blaise. Although while Malfoy was clearly angry, Blaise seemed to be both angry and a little thoughtful.

"How dare you! When I—"

"What you'll tell your father on me. Fat load of good that will do you. It's not like I said anything wrong right?" Emma said challengingly.

"Draco!"

"Emma!"

Two figures emerged looking at the gathering of teens. Emma gulped at seeing Snape. Looking at the other person she was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

"Sev, hey back from getting your ingredients?" Emma said nervously.

"You're lucky you're not under my care at the moment." He said with a glare.

"Sorry Severus."

"What's going on here?" Narcissa inquired looking at Malfoy.

"She just started insulting me!" He said indignantly before throwing a smirk her way. Unfortunately, Snape saw it as well and gave the other boy a look.

"I did nothing of the sort. All I said was some of the information I knew about him and Mr. Zabini over there." Snape gave her a look saying he clearly didn't believe that was all of it. "Fine I may have used some more … imaginative words to describe Draco but that was it."

"Gather your things. Longbottom your grandmother is waiting outside, I suggest you purchase your books and leave." Snape said before striding off. Neville ran off to check out his books and get away from the awkwardness.

"Sev wait, I got a book also!" Emma said calling out after the retreating man. He stopped and looked at the book she was holding out.

"Animagi?" he said looking at her. "You have been spending far too much time with that mutt. You do realize how complicated this process is? Before you even get to that point you need to catch up with your other studies."

"Fine, but as soon as you get me up to at least year three course work, they began the process at least around that time!"

"You have no idea if you are even up to their level or not. How soon do you expect to achieve something like this?"

"By the time we get to fifth year studies. Besides I will have help with it, not like I would be going into the process blind." Emma protested.

"Fine but I will not be responsible for this, and not until third year courses." Severus consented.

"But they started their second year!" Emma whined but went quite at the look Snape was giving her. "Or at least I think it was their second year." She mumbled and looked away.

Catching sight of the two Malfoys and Blaise who were still there by the book stacks where they had left them, Emma waved cheekily and smiled glancing at Draco. Seeing her look at him Draco scowled and stalked off further into the store shortly followed by Blaise and his mother who was shooting questioning looks between her and her son.

Going up to pay for the books Emma waited patiently while the cashier rang up her purchases. She paid no mind to the weird looks he was giving her over her choice in reading material.

"Just a reference, I was curious about the subject." Emma said with a smile.

After they were finished Snape ushered her out quickly and lead them back to the Leaky Cauldron. Leaving the pub they made their way to the apperation point for him to drop her off.

Appearing on the street near Grimmauld Place Emma stilled for a moment, wizarding travel did not agree with her in any of the forms she had traveled so far. Taking a look around Snape handed her books to her.

"Here take these and go inside. I have some things to take care of. I will be back tomorrow to read that blasted book of yours."

"Book?" Emma paled as she remembered what the man was talking about. She had given the book with Harry's first 3 years to Sirius and Remus to read as they left. "How long have we been gone?"

Emma looked at Snape pleadingly for him to check how long they had been gone. Heaving a sigh, he flicked his wand and cast a quick tempus charm, the glowing numbers showed that it was well into the evening and quite a few hours had passed since they left.

While it had been just after breakfast when they left it was now almost dinner time. Close to eight hours had been spent in Diagon Alley. Emma was scared to think how far the other two had gotten in their reading. Hopefully they were really slow readers and would take forever to get through the book, but with her luck they were probably already finished and waiting to yell at something most likely her.

"Good luck." Snape said with a smirk and apparated away leaving Emma on the front step cursing his greasy head. He did that on purpose.

Suddenly she heard a yell and the thunder of feet as the two men inside raced towards the door. Emma gulped and prepared for the worst.

The door was wrenched open and Sirius and Remus struggled to get past the door. Emma smiled at the sheepishly.

"Hey guys, how far did you get?"


	10. Talking and Running

A/N: Sorry for the week long wait again, at least it's not as long as the last one. But you know I love you all so thank you with your patience with me and my spazy updating.

You can thank today's update for the lovely Buck Full Moon that was a few days ago. As soon as I saw that moon hanging in the sky it brought a huge smile to my face and I instantly thought of our beloved Moony. I realized that I had deprived you all of our precious Moony for so long. Thus brings me to this presentation of this chapter.

Slight warning for this chapter, just a little bit of language, nothing too big. Some more Wolfstar fluff, don't like to bad, it's part of my plot. There was a warning at the beginning of the story.

If anyone is ever confused by the layout of Grimmauld Place, let me know and I will include it in the next chapter.

Enjoy, read, review, all that lovely jazz.

* * *

Chapter 10 talking and running

Emma stared at Sirius and Remus for a few minutes in silence. Neither of them were saying anything, each waiting for the other to say something. Emma could see that they had the book held tightly in Sirius's hands.

"Um right well I have had a really long day and am really tired… so I think I will go lie down… and um let you get back to reading." Emma said trying to edge around the two men.

They backed up slightly and let her in the house, but followed close behind. When she reached the stairwell she paused and looked back at them waiting to see if they were going to say anything to her.

Remus looked between her and Sirius who was still holding the book tightly with a slightly panicked expression on his face. Sirius looked imploringly at him, the silent questions the man had, practically spilling over.

"We'll talk in the morning Emma. I think it would be better for us to finish the book before we talk over anything. Don't you agree Sirius?" Remus said looking at the man beside him. Sirius looked torn for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. He still had not said anything.

Emma briefly wondered where it was that she had interrupted them that would cause Sirius to be this quite.

Emma looked at them both warily before nodding her head and dashing up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Just out of curiosity which room is she staying in?" Remus asked as she left.

"I think she is in Reg's old room. She's been trying to clean the upstairs rooms since she got here and started exploring." Sirius answered as they went back into the study and sat down. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the book.

"What about you? Where have you been sleeping?" Remus said sitting down next to him causing Sirius to look back at the other.

"In here so far, haven't gotten around to fixing any of the other rooms up yet."

"What about your old room?"

"Emma's cleaning it out. I think her plan is to have Harry stay there whenever he is here."

"Sirius you can't stay in the study forever. Have you even been to other parts of the house yet?"

"Nowhere past the second floor."

"Sirius!" Remus sighed.

"Hey don't worry about it, me and Emma talked. We plan on redecorating the entire house starting with my parent's bedroom. She says that since I am now head of the house or whatever I should get the master bedroom."

"Really?" Remus questioned, he couldn't see Sirius going into that room willingly.

"Yeah but if she insists on that then I am completely demolishing the room before any renovations." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Does she have plans for all of the rooms already?" Remus asked.

"Who knows what she has planned. That's what I know for the moment."

"Does she have a room in mind for me?" Remus asked while trying not to sound to curious. Sirius looked at him and blinked.

"What do you mean? Your own room? I thought that after the other day…" Sirius said trailing off.

"Oh well I … wasn't… I wasn't sure… that is if… I wasn't sure if you would want it like we had before. I thought maybe you would want to wait some." Remus answered slowly after much hesitation.

"Moony, stay with me. I want you to move here with us and I am sure Emma feels the same way." Sirius said staring at his friend and ex-lover, hopefully soon to be reinstated lover.

Remus blinked slowly at Sirius and nodded his head. He was overcome with emotion, after all this time Sirius still wanted him here with him. Even after all that had happened between them Sirius was still willing to give him a chance.

"Thank you for giving me this chance Padfoot."

"No chance, you don't need it." Sirius said confidently with a smile and taking Remus's hand. Remus smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Sirius, this means so much to me."

"No problem, besides we are the only ones who would ever understand each other. No one else would ever be able to handle me and no one knows you better than me."

"You sap shut up." Remus said with a smile. "Come on we need to finish the book, we're already halfway through Harry's second year. Let's finish this tonight and then go to bed. We can talk to Emma about everything tomorrow."

"Yeah I want to find out how her little shopping trip with Snivellus went."

"Sirius you can't keep calling him that, if he is going to be around and helping us with Emma you need to treat him better. It's time to put this schoolkid grudge behind you."

"Fine but only because you asked so nicely my dear Moony," Sirius said drawing the sentence out and sweeping down into a bow.

"Idiot, get over hear so we can finish this book."

Sirius looked at Remus suddenly all traces of laughter and joking gone. He looked solemnly at the book.

"Remus I don't like how this all is going. The first year was bad enough, he went up against Voldemort. But this year is just too much, the Chamber of Secrets. I mean really, do you remember when we were in school and came across that legend. We tried to find out as much as we could but came up with nothing. Look at what these kids have found, I am scared to see what happens at the end. If its anything like Harry's first year I almost don't want to know."

"Sirius its fine, I am sure it can't be too bad, I mean Harry did make it to his third year. Whatever happened can't have been too bad." Remus said trying to reassure the other, but ended up sounding like he was trying to reassure himself also.

"That's what you're saying now, but you just wait. I am sure it's going to be just as nerve racking as the first year was."

"Sirius—"

Don't deny it Remus, you were ready to go storming his relatives house to take him every time they were mentioned. Don't even get me started on how you reacted at the end of his first year."

"Sirius."

"yes Remus darling?"

"Shut up."

"Of course darling, shall you continue reading?"

"Idiot give me the book."

* * *

"What the fuck! Harry has the worst luck ever. A freaking basilisk, how does this keep happening to him?!" Remus screamed.

"I am going to have a heart attack by the end of this year." Sirius groaned. "I could deal with him being a parselmouth, but this is too much."

"At least they had some luck with Lockhart, after all that he has done I can't say that I am disappointed with how it turned out for him."

"Remus I am so proud to see you regaining your Marauder spirit." Sirius said seriously.

* * *

"That bastard!"

"Sirius?! Whatever is the matter now?" Remus exclaimed looking at his friend concerned.

"Dumbledore! He knew, he knew who Voldemort really was! How come he never shared any of this information with the Order!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius you know how the headmaster is—"

"No Remus, I don't know how much it would have helped, but sharing something like that would have helped. Maybe not much but I would have certainly felt more secure knowing he was more than just some dark lord we were fighting."

"What could you have possibly done with knowing his name?"

"I don't know anything! We could have looked up information about his past, see who he was before. Anything could have helped, I mean look at it he admitted to Harry that he was a half blood. No matter how powerful he was when he was just starting out, any pureblood in their right mind, no matter how much pureblood supremacy crap he was sprouting, would have followed him a half blood."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive, I know for a fact that my father would have never let Regulus join if he knew that Voldemort was a half blood. He would have tried to stop Bellatrix also. The Lestrange's and Nott's were also very well established families, if they had known his heritage they would have never joined, same goes for the Malfoy's. That right there takes away from his major following base. Without some of those big names some of the others would have never of followed him." Sirius replied.

"You think that it would have made a difference during the war if those families knew about that?" Remus asked mind spinning.

"I think some would have thought twice about sending their kids or joining themselves. My father and Abraxus Malfoy for certain would have withdrawn their support."

"If he did come back Sirius, and Emma seems to think he will, I doubt that telling the purebloods about him will be able to change anything. He would probably kill them if they turned from him." Remus spoke.

"I hate that you are right about that, while I hate Bella with a burning passion, Narcissa is not to bad and she has that son of hers in Harry's year. They are still family and if I could do something for them I would."

"You really mean that Sirius?"

"Course, I mean look at how the brat acts in these books. He's spoiled rotten and his greatest come back is to yell about telling his father." Remus laughed at that, the mood considerably lightened.

"Maybe before anything happens you can work at mending a relationship with your cousin. And you could try and get in contact with Andromeda, remember she has a daughter."

"Oh yeah, remember Andy used to have us come and watch little Nymphadora. Her meteamorphagus abilities were so cool, remember when she used to change her hair to look like James. Her favorite color was always that bright pink." Sirius said with a wistful laugh.

"I miss those times, no matter how dark they were, they were filled with happy times."

"I remember how she was always so attached to you, she would say that she would marry you when she grew up. No matter how many times I would tell her that you were with me."

Remus laughed the sound brightening up the room. "I remember, she said that she didn't care, if anything ever happened to you she would be there waiting."

"Come on let's finish this book and get to the next year I want to see how Harry saw me this past year."

* * *

Emma opened her eyes waking up slowly, she rolled over stretching. She smiled when she saw her wand laying on the bedside table next to her.

It was amazing it was really starting to hit her that everything was really happening to her, she was here in Harry Potter's world and was in Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus. She had a wand now and was really a witch.

It was all like a dream come true.

All she had to do now was to make sure as little people had to die as possible and get to the happy ending. Emma sat up glumly, why did depressing thoughts have to come to her so early in the morning. It wasn't like she purposely tried to think these things.

Shaking her head, she looked at the door in apprehension, she wondered what was in store for her downstairs.

Opening her door she crept out of the room and down the stairs to the study. Peering in she saw that Sirius and Remus were curled up on the couch the book on the floor.

Stepping forward Emma winched as the floorboard creaked.

"My father had that done so he would know if anyone was approaching and he could look like he knew someone was coming."

Emma looked at Sirius who had sat up and was rubbing his eyes, Remus blinked next to him and rose slowly.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you both."

"Its fine."

"How long did you stay up reading?"

"We finished a few hours ago, couldn't stay awake any longer." Sirius groaned.

"You finished?"

"Yeah, it finished right as Harry and his friends went down to Hagrid's."

"That's where I came in, the book was only going to take you as far as things had happened, when I came in the story diverged."

"Makes since."

"No it doesn't Moony, I wanted to see what happened before." Sirius whined.

"You really don't want to know what happened before Siri."

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Kreacher answer the door!"

"Wonder who that is?" Remus said.

"That bloody house elf of yours is working on cleaning the place right?" Snape said coming into the room.

"Nasty greasy potions man is insulting Kreacher. Of course Kreacher is cleaning the house ever since the nice mistress is coming and giving Kreacher such good news." The elf mumbled from the other room as he went below to work on breakfast.

"Hush Kreacher and bring us food!" Sirius yelled at the retreating elf.

"Sirius what have I said about being nicer to him?"

"I can't be completely nice to him he might have a heart attack," Sirius responded in mock indignity.

"Well?" Snape droned from the study doorway where he had been forgotten.

"Sni… Snape come in have a seat." Sirius said through clenched teeth. Remus and Emma looked at him proudly.

"They finished the book last night, after they get a quick bite to eat they are going upstairs to rest while you start reading. Sirius I have your old room cleaned up some, it's in slightly better condition than your parents old room. You and Remus use that room while the other is being cleaned out." Emma sais looking at the other man.

"Yes sir!" Sirius said in mock salute giving a tired smile to Emma.

Snape nodded as he accepted the book from Remus. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I was going to look over some of the Hogwarts books and take some notes. I saw Regulus's old books on the shelf over there so I can start studying. I can do that in here while you read. After Severus here has read and is caught up then we can talk about things and I can answer questions."

The three men nodded. After eating a bit of food that Kreacher had brought up, Sirius and Remus went upstairs to sleep and Snape settled to read.


	11. Cursing at Old Men

Chapter 11 Cursing at Old Men

 **AN: So I am currently editing this at midnight under flashlight because the power is out in my house do to an accident near where I live earlier today. And because I am bored and don't want to go to sleep yet, and I love you my wonderful readers, I have decided to fix this up for you. you know what's awesome, is that my keyboard lights up so I can see the letters in the dark.**

 **This chapter is a bit different, mainly focusing on Snape's point of view as he reads over the first 3 books. There are a lot of breaks, but that was just how I wrote it. I know you guys are waiting to see how he reacts to everything. I realize that I did not include to much of Sirius or Remus's reactions to the books so hopefully this makes up some. Don't worry you will still get to see them complain to Emma when they wake up.**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews last chapter they made my day. Keep up reading, reviewing and loving my story!**

* * *

Picking up the book Snape began to read and Emma sat a one of the desk pulling some of the first year material with her so she could begin studying.

"Have fun, they aren't exactly a pleasant read for the most part." Was Emma's parting comment as Snape began to read.

Snape scoffed at her and went back to reading, as he got farther along he began to make strong exclamations over what he was beginning to read. He became particularly vocal when he learned that Harry would be placed with Petunia. After what he just read he knew that Harry's childhood would not be particularly pleasant.

When he read that Harry had just been placed on the woman's doorstep in the early hours of November he scowled. He could easily remember how cold it was that day. He remembered the chill of the air as his world came crashing down and did not like how this little boy barely a year old had just been dropped off like that by Albus.

* * *

When the book switched to Harry's point of view Snape began to smirk when he read the descriptions of his relatives and was impressed at the strong signs of accidental magic he showed. To show signs like that at such an early age was impressive. He knew as well that Harry had shown signs when he was little also.

"This boy is completely spoiled!" Snape complained once he reached Dudley's birthday. In that one instance, never mind all that was mentioned before, his image of the fame seeking boy that reminded him of the father vanished. This fact was starting to annoy him, if this continued he feared he would start to sympathize with the boy and care about him.

Already he was beginning to feel guilty over how he had been treating Harry since the boy got to school. He had been completely narrow minded on the boy and only saw him as his father.

* * *

When he got to the part at the zoo he found himself surprised, even though it had only been little over a year since the incident it was easy to forget about Potter's parseltongue ability. He inwardly groaned at remembering that he was going to have to read about Potter's second year also, he had no desire to read about that idiot Lockhart. The man was completely incompetent, although maybe Potter knew something about how Lockhart ended up the way he did. He would have to wait and see for that.

* * *

Severus stared in shock at the book, they sent Hagrid to give Harry his letter after all the failed attempts. While the man may have been a good friend to the Potter's and cared about Harry, he certainly was not ideal to be sending to the young boy who obviously had no idea of the wizarding world. It would have been much better to send one of the professors like McGonagall who regularly visited Muggleborn first years. He could already see how this was going to be a problem.

* * *

Snape couldn't believe this woman. He knew for a fact that Petunia knew how to get to the platform. She went often enough to pick up and drop off Lily when they were little. He vowed he would be having words with her soon.

* * *

As he got farther along in Harry's first year he became more and more shocked at the things the trio went through. Three headed dogs, dragons, trolls, and the fucking Dark Lord drinking from a bloody unicorn. He was afraid to find out what happened at the end of the year because surely from the way things were progressing something was bound to happen.

* * *

Quirellel, fucking Quirellel. He had known that year something was up with the man, even going so far as to think that he was working on the Dark Lord's orders. But it had never crossed his mind that the man could have been possessed by the bastard instead. He cursed Dumbledore for never telling him this, he had asked for what happened with the stone but the headmaster only gave him the barest minimum along with all the other staff.

The frequency with which he was cursing the headmaster today was getting a bit alarming.

His ire over the deceased defense teacher only abated slightly when he heard about Lily's sacrifice. He didn't know much about the protections surrounding Harry, but they had certainly kept him safe for his first few years. Although now he was sure that there could be other strong wards that could protect the boy as well as the blood wards. He didn't think that the blood wards would do much with the way his relatives treated him.

Harry also has the mutt and wolf fighting for him now, and loathed as he was to admit it, himself as well. Soon the boy wouldn't have to worry about going back to his relatives, everyone in this house would make sure of that.

* * *

Severus sighed as he finished the first book, it had been very emotionally taxing for him. Looking up he noticed that a few hours had passed and that Emma had halted her studies. Kreacher popped into the room suddenly with a tray of tea and biscuits for him. Placing them down he told Snape that Emma had gone upstairs to work on some of the bedrooms. Apparently she was working very hard with Kreacher to make the place livable again.

"What room is she working on now?" Snape asked.

"Master Regulus and Sirius's old rooms. She has designed that she and the Potter boy will stay there." Kreacher replied before leaving with a loud crack presumably to rejoin Emma in cleaning.

Snape sighed and picked up the book again, it looks like it was now time to start on Potter's second year.

* * *

Bars, they put fucking bars on his window. Severus glowered at the book, he was going to curse Petunia next time he saw her. Shifting his focus the potions master decided to think upon another problem that had presented itself early on in the book. Dobby, the house elf seemed familiar and he had a sinking feeling of who the creature belonged to. The elf's behavior was odd, Severus thought to himself. He said he wanted to protect Harry, and keep him safe, but appeared to being going about it in such an odd way that Severus feared would cause more harm than good.

* * *

That blasted car, the Weasley twins had done it again. They kidnapped Harry in their father's enchanted car and flew him back to their home. Severus found himself impressed by the large rant Molly Weasley got to when they came back. He had always found a small pleasure in observing the howlers the twins received from their mother while at school over the years. In a way it reminded him of Lily and her temper whenever she would get angry at Potter and his cohorts. He also remembered several incidents when Potter and Black had received their own howlers, some even written by Lily.

* * *

Snape snorted, he couldn't believe how childish Lucius was acting. To fight like that with Arthur Weasley in front of their children, not to mention the whole of Flourish and Blott's like that. What was the man thinking? He knew Lucius was not one to normally lose control like that so Snape wondered to himself if there had been more reason behind the man's actions.

* * *

Ugh Lockhart, the man made him cringe. He was such a fool and only cared about his looks and fame it was disgusting. Who the hell gives students a quiz over the obscure facts about himself found in the ridiculous books he requested for his class. He was not surprised to see that Granger got the quiz right, but really some of the questions were absurd and had nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, who bloody cares what his favorite color is. He was glad the man was in a permeant ward in St. Mungo's already because he was feeling an increasing need to hex the man.

* * *

They went to a death-day party, just this once he was willing to agree with Weasley, that did sound utterly depressing and on the Halloween feast to. He wondered absentmindedly if Potter was aware that the night his parents died had been on Halloween. This particular holiday seemed to have it in for Potter.

* * *

Snape started at the book dumbfounded, they thought the heir of Slytherin was Draco? He wondered how Draco would feel if he knew, flattered or offended that they thought like that about him. Probably flattered. Really the trio didn't know that many Slytherin's, but the one that automatically comes to mind for them is Draco.

* * *

He didn't know whether to be impressed or disturbed at the lengths the trio were willing to go to prove Draco was the heir. For some reason this obsession they had with Draco, it seemed worse with Potter, Snape had a feeling that it would cause major problems later on.

* * *

Polyjuice potion, at least he knew what happened to those missing ingredients now. He was curious to see how well they would brew the potion.

* * *

That blasted dueling club had been a complete waste of time and an utter disaster. All it did was alienate the school against Potter. Although at least Potter seemed to have gotten something out of it, that disarming spell was good to know and Merlin knows Lockhart wasn't teaching them anything useful that year.

* * *

They did remarkably well for second years, Snape thought to himself as he read about them brewing the potion and using it over the holidays. Even though it was mostly Granger doing the actual work it was still an accomplished potion to be working on at that age. Only one mishap and no permanent harm done, the mistake luckily hadn't been with the actual potion itself. He would of course never tell those three he was impressed about the potion; he would probably lecture them about the proper way to handle the potion. Too bad it was the year before and he couldn't punish them for it. Still though he was impressed, it was a highly dangerous act and he was angry that they had taken such a risk.

* * *

Snape shuddered at the account from Valentine's Day. That day was truly atrocious and worse than any of the ideas Potter and his friends had come up with during his school days. He hoped Black didn't get any ideas from this, he might just kill him if he did something similar.

* * *

Snape narrows his eyes, he had not liked it when Harry had found the diary and this memory mad him uneasy. Hagrid opening the chamber was utter foolishness, the oaf may have a penance for dangerous creatures but not something like this.

* * *

Hagrid had the oddest pets was all Snape could think of, many were just plain unhealthy. In at least two years along he had seen the man have a three headed dog, a dragon and now this. Acromantulas, one of the rarest breads of spiders and the most potent, and the man had a colony of them in the forest. Those brats were lucky for that demented car or they probably would have never made it out alive. Really students should pay more attention to Dumbledore's warning about how the forbidden forest was **forbidden**.

* * *

A basilisk, two second years and an incompetent defense teacher went to go defeat a basilisk. Snape groaned, they were bloody lucky to have made it out of the chamber alive. Though it would not have too much of a loss if Lockhart had died. He found satisfaction instead in the fact that the idiot managed to obliviate himself on Weasley's wand.

* * *

Voldemort again, curse Potter's luck Snape thought as he read. He had never know that the situation had gotten that out of hand down there. This would now make it the third time the boy had gone up against the Dark Lord and the second in as many years. He had wondered what exactly the diary was, but this was worse than he could imagine.

* * *

Snape's heart nearly stopped when the basilisk attacked Harry and piercing his arm before being killed itself. It was only luck and Dumbledore's bird that had saved Harry that day.

* * *

Snape didn't know how many times he would find himself cursing Dumbledore by the end of the book. How could he just say that to the boy! He felt very uneasy about hearing that a part of the Dark Lord went into the boy. This felt important but he wasn't sure how much.

* * *

Dobby, of course the elf would show up again and of course he would be Lucius Malfoy's elf. He was appalled by the man's behavior; he was about to curse a twelve-year-old boy. Severus didn't even want to think about what kind of spell the man would have used, knowing his temper it could have been anything. If the Dark Lord found out about what happened to the diary Lucius was doomed. Severus had a feeling the book was important to the Dark Lord.

* * *

Snape paused his reading finding himself finished with second year. Casting a quick tempus he saw that it had been quite a few hours since he had started. Looking over he noticed a plate of food kept warm by heating charms placed over it. Thankful for the repast he began to eat while thinking over what he had read. He was grateful everyone in the house had stayed away as he read. He did not think that he would have reacted well to any interruptions.

Looking back at the book he knew that this time it was Harry's third year that awaited him. Luckily he would not have to read through the whole year, only until Emma showed up. Unfortunately that was at the end of the year near exams.

Sighing he settled himself once more to read hoping this would go quickly.

* * *

Harry's relatives were utterly deplorable, the only entertaining part of reading about his relatives so far was the boy blowing up his uncle's horrendous sister and escaping on the knight bus.

Snape scowled when Fudge entered. The minister really was a weak and fickle person. From Harry being in trouble last year because of the house elf for magic to not being in any trouble at all was infuriating. Just because he was the wizarding worlds little golden boy and his crazy godfather had escaped was no reason not to at least reprimand the boy.

No wonder the child had no respect for authority figures, between the way his relatives treat him, to the infrequent treatment and attention he gets from other adult figures like his teachers in his life. From what he has seen so far the teachers either brush his concerns off, treat him horrible, or are trying to kill him.

Lupin is probably the only one he felt somewhat comfortable going to recently and now the man was gone. Only those figures whose attitude stays constant toward him are the ones he has any semblance of trust or at least knows how they view him. This was defiantly something to work on, it will certainly be hard for himself to form a good connection with Harry, and Lupin and Black will defiantly have to be careful how they treat the boy.

* * *

Snape felt sick, he had known about the dementors getting onto the train and how a few of the students had been affected by them including Potter. But he had never imagined just how much the creatures had really affected the boy. He remembered how Harry had been sent to the hospital wing as soon as arriving at school and how shaken he had appeared.

He shivered at thinking how many times he had come in contact with dementors over the school year, not to mention the boggart that he had practiced with to be able to defend himself. To hear Lily like that each time must have been horrible and bitter sweet. To be the only time he could remember his mother's voice yet to have it be in the moments of her death is just horrible.

* * *

He scowled when he saw the title for the next chapter. That damned boggart. He hurried trough Longbottom's part but slowed when the other students came up for their turns. It may have been mean of him but he was interested to see what some of the students feared and their ability to conquer their fears somewhat.

He paused yet again when Potter came up for his turn, even though he knew at this point that Potter's fear was a dementors. However he could see how the obvious conclusion would have been that Potter's boggart take on the form of the Dark Lord. Even Potter and Lupin had thought of the possibility. He was proud to see however Harry overcame that and just chose fear itself, it really did speak wonders about the boy.

* * *

He still couldn't believe that they had placed that idiot Cadogon as guardian for the tower. With how often the portrait changed the password he could already see that being a problem, especially for Longbottom.

* * *

Snape cringed at the Quidditch game, those blasted dementors again.

* * *

Those damned Weasley twins again, so they were who Harry had gotten that blasted map from. He had thought Lupin might have given it to the boy, but this was even worse. It meant that the twins knew all about the school and where the secret passages were.

* * *

The next few chapters passed by in a blur for Snape. He had already heard about the broom, Minerva had come to him to check it over. And as for Potter's patronus practices, Lupin hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut about. He had been praising Harry the entire time they were working on it and for some reason he had chosen Snape to confide about the boy's progress. He didn't know why the other man had sought him out to talk about, he might as well just have told the entire staff about Harry's progress.

* * *

Snape shakes his head in disappointment over the antics of his snakes, but he was proud of Harry for being able to cast a partronus so well.

* * *

Snape looked at the book impressed at how much effort the trio went to help Hagrid. If only the others beside Granger put that much effort into their school work normally. And if he was being honest with himself he wished Granger would spend less time on her work, all the teachers were proud of her but it was so much work going over whatever she turns in.

* * *

Reaching the end of the Quidditch Final chapter, Snape reaches over to turn the next page only to find it blank. Surprised he turns the pages back and forward to find that the entire book was blank again. Suddenly he stopped, it seemed the next part of the book apparently had been the school finals.

Contemplating what he had read he puts the book down. It was certainly insightful on getting a close look at Potter's year in school so far. It must have been good for the wolf and mutt to find out more about Harry since they had been cut out of his life so far.

He internally cursed Dumbledore, much of what had happened to Harry so far could have been avoided if Dumbledore had done anything. He could know see why Emma had such problems with the man. Though there was probably more to it than these three years, after all there were seven books in total.

-CRACK-

Startled Snape looked up to find Black's house elf looking at him.

"Kreacher will be leading mister Snape to a room to rest now. Mistress Emma is saying to sleep and rest there will be talking in the morning."

Snape nodded and followed the elf to a room on the second floor. He didn't realize how tired he was from reading, as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.


	12. Hiding and Secrets

**A/N: so it was really touch and go trying to fit three books into one chapter. Hope you all understood which parts were being talked about last chapter. This chapter finally starts some of the discussions.**

 **hope you like! Read and review!**

Chapter 12 Hiding and Secrets

Emma sat down in the study the next morning nursing a cup of tea. She stared out the window thinking silently. If she was being honest with herself than she would admit she was scared. There were so many things that could go wrong with her plan, so many what if factors that she didn't know if she could do this.

"Emma?" Remus asked softly walking into the room and sitting next to her.

"Hello Remus." She replied just as softly taking a sip of her tea.

"You ok?"

"Not really, scared shitless actually."

Remus looked at her and put an arm around her comforting her silently. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Emma snuggled up to his side drawing comfort in the support he was offering.

"You know if I didn't know Remus was as bent as they come and werewolves mate for life than I might be jealous." Sirius said coming into the room.

"Shut up Padfoot I am going for pity party here and don't feel like laughing at your lame ass morning jokes." Emma pouted from Remus's side.

"I'd be hurt if you hadn't already had one of these before. You're all bark and no bit at the moment." Sirius said with a smile.

"Moony!" Emma whined.

"Oh hush Pads and let her wallow for a while." Remus chastised the man.

"No fair you're supposed to take my side not hers. Besides she gets out of her funks faster if I make her laugh. I tried leaving her alone the first time, it lasted two hours! If I make her laugh than its over pretty quick." Sirius said protesting.

"What's got you sounding all whipped this morning Black?" Severus said coming into the room.

"Sniv—" Sirius was cut off by the sound of both Remus and Emma growling at him at the name. "Snape good morning lovely to see you. Your presence considerably brightens up the room compared to the dark gloom I have suffered the past twelve years. I welcome your desolate attitude on such a fine day."

Emma and Remus both snorted at Sirius's comment. Emma leaned up to whisper something to Remus who smirked in response. He waved his wand causing it to make a whip like sound in Sirius's direction.

"I see the peanut gallery agrees with me." Severus said with a smirk at the other two. Sirius pouted at the others and mumbled about the other two ganging up on him.

"So want to tell us what's got you so upset Emma?" Remus asks gently. "Since it seems that not even Sirius has managed to get the answer out of you yet, I assume that it is something you didn't want to share until we all understood the situation."

Emma sighed as she leaned into Remus's side. "Yeah I guess you could say it like that. It's just, ever since I left with Sirius I realized how much I am trying to change. I don't know if I can do this."

"None of us are expecting you to make it perfect, we all know that there might be something that goes wrong. We're prepared for it." Severus said.

"I… I just don't know if I will be able to manipulate the situation in the right direction. I'm just one girl, I can barely do any magic."

"No one is expecting you to do this by yourself." Sirius said looking at her. "We're all going to help you in whatever way we can."

"Besides, we don't expect you to carry on like Dumbledore and handle all of this by yourself. And you don't expect that either, otherwise you never would have told us all you have." Severus said calmly.

"You're all right, thanks this was all weighing pretty heavy on me." Emma said smiling and sitting up.

"So now that is all settled, are we going to talk?" Sirius said from where he was sitting.

"Uncultured swine, have a little more tact!" Severus said smacking the side of Sirius's head. "We just got done relieving her worries and you want to dive into a heavy topic right away!?"

"Fine, Emma how did you spend your day yesterday. Me and Remus—"

"Remus and I"

"Shut up, you nerd. Me and Remus didn't really see you much yesterday, I know we spent quite a bit of time in our room cleaning a bit and sleeping, so how did you spend the day?" Sirius questioned not bothering to fix his grammar that Remus had pointed out.

"pretty much the same way as you. I studied for a bit in the morning reading over some first year books. After a while I needed to do something else, so I went upstairs and worked on making some of the bedrooms livable. I worked on the second floor bedroom for Sev. First. He needed someplace to sleep and the room was really in no condition."

"I feel like all you seem to be doing lately is cleaning bedrooms." Sirius commented, Emma just shrugged it was true.

"The place needs it, if people are going to be living here we need to make it habitable. Anyway Kreacher has been helping me, he even taught me a few cleaning spells that I have been practicing while we work."

"You did good in the room." Severus said to Emma making her beam. "Course it still needs some work, but then the whole house does."

Sirius looked worried for a moment that Emma might be offended by what Snape said but she just laughed. "Course it does I barely have the room I am sleeping in a living condition, and it's one of the better rooms of the house."

"Which room did you choose?"

"Reg's old room, I think it was the best kept room in the house bar the master."

"Why did you choose that room?" Severus asked curiously.

"Oh Regulus has to be one of the most forgotten and underappreciated characters. As much as you are loved for everything you did and felt Sev, I feel that Reg to should be in that position. But of course it wasn't his story and he was dead by the time all that he did came out."

"I don't… what do you mean? What do you know about my brother?" Sirius asked a nervous edge to his voice.

"Ah, well I will give a quick answer to that, a more detailed one can come latter." Emma said looking at Sirius. "Roughly it goes like this, you were a jerk brother who abandoned him to the lions and left him alone with a nest of angry snakes. Where all of the expectations that were meant for you got forced upon him and he was forced to try and take your place. This may or may not have led to his eventual joining of the Death Eaters, do to family pressure. After only a little while in service, he found out Voldemort's secret to immortality and being done with him, tried to take him down. He found this out through Kreacher but was unable to complete his mission to destroy the snake bastard. In the process he died. Thus your brother is a bloody hero because one of the chinks in Moldy shorts armor resides in this house."

The three men in the room stared at her in shock.

"so you're saying that a boy barely out of his seventh year of school was able to figure out the dark lord's secret before Dumbledore, years earlier, and made a bigger attempt on the madman than any the order was able to make?" Snape said incredulously.

"Um you were all just barely out of school yourselves at the time too." Emma reminded him.

"My brother did all that?" Sirius said in a small voice. Emma stopped to look at him as he thought over all he had just learned. A small smile spread across his face before breaking into a large grin.

"Good for him, I guess I can be proud of him after all."

"Idiot you should be proud of him regardless, he was your brother."

"He became a death eater, I was proud of him before all that, it took guts to deal with my parents like he did. But that respect I had for him died when he became one of them, now I can see him like I did before."

"Emma," Snape said sternly looking at her. "we will get back to what he found, right now I think it is important to discuss what we all read."

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. In all that had been said recently, the true purpose of their gathering this morning had been forgotten.

hphp

"Right well how are we doing this?" Emma asked.

"I really have no idea at this point." Sirius said. "I wanted to talk about what Harry's been through. But beyond that I don't really know where to go from."

"Talking over a plan would be nice, where exactly are we going from here?" Remus questioned voicing his opinion.

"First Potter, then whatever plan we come up with. I would like more information on how you plan to deal with the Dark Lord whom you assure is coming back."

"Right well you probably won't like my plan, I was being truthful in saying I don't know how to deal with him without him coming back fully."

"This is really dangerous." Sirius pointed out.

"True but hopefully we can make it so he is not back for too long before we are able to kill him for good."

"I don't like how easy you are talking about killing someone."

"I don't either, and while it probably won't be me to finish him, it will have to be done in the end. I want as little lives to be lost as possible. That doesn't mean I will be able to stop all the deaths from happening, I only know of a few."

"Harry first please, all this talk about killing is depressing." Sirius complained.

"Fine, where do we start?"

"How bad do you think it is over there?" Sirius asked getting to the root of his worries over Harry, his life at the Dursley's.

"I think the books covered most of it. Starving and locking him, and forcing him to do work around the house are the most they ever did to him. Anything physical would have been done by his cousin." Emma said.

"When Marge came over she mentioned beating," Sirius said quietly.

"I don't think they ever beat him there, but I have no way of knowing for sure, the books never really expanded to much on his home situation beyond that of what you read. If you really want to know I think the best way is to ask Harry yourself. However much he decides to open up is on him. But we can't be asking him questions like that right away, he barely opens up to his friends about his life there it will take a while until he would feel comfortable talking with any of us about that either."

"I agree," Snape said quietly. "My home life was never pleasant and it took many years for Lily to get anything out of me about it, Dumbledore even more so and that was with much coercion on his part. And while I hope that my situation was better than Potter I can see that it will be a good while before he opens up."

"Severus I never knew." Remus said.

"That's the point, no one from those kinds of homes wants anyone to know. What makes me upset with the situation is why nothing has been done. We all read how that when the Weasley children took Harry from there the year before how they tried to tell their parents what happened."

"Molly brushed them off." Remus said.

"He has a post watching over him." Emma said speaking up.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"There is someone posted to watch Harry, has been ever since he was little."

"By who?"

"Who do you think, Dumbledore."

"Who is it?"

"A woman named Arabella Figg, she's a squib."

"The creepy cat lady his aunt and uncle had him stay with and were talking about his first year?"

"That's the one."

"Hang on wasn't there someone named Figg in the Order?"

"The name may have been mentioned, we never met everyone in the organization."

"He knew," Remus snarled. Rising angrily from his seat he knocked the tea set to the floor. His whole body seemed to shake in rage, his eyes taking on an amber color. Flecks of the wolf bleeding through in his rage.

"REMUS!" Sirius shouted in concern, jumping up to lay a hand on his friend.

"Calm the wolf Lupin!" Snape shouted.

"Moony!" Emma cried in concern reaching over to him. Sirius and Severus tried to stop her from getting closer to the enraged wolf.

"Calm down Moony," She said reaching a hand to lay her palm comfortingly on his face. "There, there, shh. Talk to me Moony, don't bottle it up."

"My pack…hurt…worse… never imagined." He stressed through clenched teeth his eyes closed tight. "He knew, kept me from the pup. Pup, hurting. He kept me from the only member I had left at the time and my pup was hurting." Snarling Remus clutched tightly at Emma's arm as if anchoring himself to her and keeping him grounded.

"Shh, it'll be alright. You know now. You can protect your pup, make sure he's safe." Emma reassured him. "Look at me, look at me Moony." She said taking his head in her hands and lifting it so that she could met his eyes. Eyes rimed in amber reflecting the wolf inside.

She gazed at him, "This time it will be different, you may have lost old members to your pack but look around you. You gained your mate back who you thought you lost." Moony whined when he turned his gaze towards Sirius. Reaching out the two men took each other's hands holding tight. "And you have gained two new members to the ones lost. I know we can never replace them and they will never be forgotten."

While Severus looked somewhat pained to admit it he nodded his head when Remus looked over at him. Remus preened at the acceptance the other man was willing to give in joining the pack new as this all was. When Remus gazed at the young woman who was holding him he smiled holding back his shock at what she did next.

Not really knowing what she was doing, but relying on some sort of instinct, Emma barred her neck to the side, trying to show her submission to the wolf. With the wolf still so prominent in Remus's eyes she was showing her trust in the other man. Leaning down he inhaled the scent of the girl, it felt so good to be a part of a pack again. He had needed all this reassurance after reading everything. He had no idea that the wolf had been so affected by all that had come forward.

Eventually after just breathing deeply accepting the new scents of his pack the wolf slowly shrank back below the surface leaving the man once more in control of his emotions.

"Sorry," he mumbled checks burning in embarrassment.

"No need, I could tell you needed it." Emma said giving him a hug before stepping back. Sirius quickly moved in her spot holding tight to the other man.

"So um, back to Harry?" Remus asked.

"Right, what are we going to do?" Sirius questioned.

"Well I think a few things need to be in order before we even think of Harry coming to stay here." Emma said.

"Do you really think he would want to live here?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"You idiot dog brain, of course he will. You read how his relatives treat him. Even I can tell what he wants most is a sense of family, or are you forgetting what he saw in the Mirror of Erised?" Severus questioned Sirius.

Sirius looked shocked for a moment, "But he saw his parents there."

"Yes and to him that was a sense of family he wants. But if you think for a second that he won't want to stay with you, his father's best friend and his godfather than your wrong. Harry would love the chance to live here." Emma said reassuring the other. "Even you Remus, and once he gets past the surly exterior that is his Potions Master he might even like to get to know you also Severus." The other two blinked at her in shock, both of them doubting how much Harry might want them in his life.

"What kinds of things did you want to cover before Harry would stay here?" Remus asked coming out of his shock.

"The first major thing is this house. I think we all can agree that this place is barely fit for anyone to live here at the moment. We first need to make sure that this house is livable by cleaning and fixing the place up."

"That's a good idea. I don't think it would be wise to have Potter come before then." Severus said. "If he sees everyone cleaning than he will feel obligated to do so also, but we want as little reminders of his previous life to come into this one."

"That's true, I don't want to have to make him clean anything except his room if I have to." Sirius said agreeing with Severus.

"Another thing, once Sirius gets free, I think it would be a good idea for him to go to a mind healer. Twelve years in Azkaban can't be good for the mind, no matter how well off he is compared to the other inmates."

Sirius looked like he wanted to protest this but after thinking it over for a little while he agreed.

"You never got treated before for what happened and were shut in this house all the time. It wasn't very good for your mental state. You managed to call Harry, James a few times and it was kind of obvious that bothered him some. Besides that, getting a better grip on your mind will be helpful, last you saw Harry he was only a year old. Now he is a thirteen-year-old kid going on fourteen. It might take a while to adjust to that along with the idea of taking care of him." Emma explained to him. He looked like he wanted to argue but nodded with everything she was saying. It all made sense and he agreed with her, he could see that Remus and Severus did also.

"Not only that Black, but you also need to realize that you are no longer in your early 20's and are now 33. You are the adult figure for Harry and not his friend." Severus reminded him.

"Anything else?" Sirius asked sulkily.

"Those were my major concerns. Only problem is I don't know how long those task would take." Emma said.

"Well with the house, I would say by the end of the summer it should be in good enough condition." Remus said. "That means that Harry wouldn't be able to come to live here until the holidays. As for the mind healer I'm not too sure about that, Severus?"

"It would all depend on how Black is evaluated by them. I am sure you will continue to need to see a healer for a while, but if they think you are well enough that Harry can stay here than I don't see a problem. Depending on what they see I would hedge around 3-4 months before they give the okay for that." Severus said thinking on the problem.

"Really that long?"

"It might vary since you will have the other two living here with you. There might also be potions that you are required to take to help you. Certainly some nutrient ones at the moment at least." Severus said. "I don't know what kinds they might give you, but I can supply some basic nutrient potions at the moment. It's been twelve years after all, your body and mind need to catch up and be able to cope with raising a teenager."

"Really thanks Sev that means a lot!" Emma said happily responding for Sirius because he frankly seemed to shocked to speak at the moment.

Having Snape talk so cordially to him was really doing a number on him. It was one thing to talk about Harry, and he was honestly surprised his attitude had changed so much from what he had observed form the books. But to have Snape talking to him so easily like he was, was kind of hard to take in.

"Thank you Snape." Sirius finally managed to say. Emma beamed at the both of them proud of their progress. Sirius was going to have to work on getting around his school grudges against Snape and treat him like an adult. He really had his work cut out for him with the mind healers, Merlin knew he had a ton of problems he needed to get through.

-tap,tap-

Looking up at the sudden sound, they saw an owl tapping at the window. Opening it the bird few over to where Sirius was sitting and extended his leg. Taking the letter Sirius gulped seeing the ministry seal on the envelop.

Opening it, he scanned the contents before looking up to see everyone looking at him.

"Well?" Emma prompted.

"It's Amelia Bones. I forgot that today was the 25th and that I agreed to come in two days early before the trial. She says that she is at the meeting spot we set up. She'll be waiting for me at two." Sirius said nervously. "Bloody hell how did this come so fast!" he exclaimed.

Everyone else agreed. They were glad that Bones had thought to send the reminder because they had all forgotten about the date.

"It's one thirty, Sirius you should get ready to meet her there." Remus said quietly the others nodding along.

"You'll all be there right? At my trial. The ministry is making it public." Sirius asked hesitantly.

"I will be there, but it would probably be wise for me not to be seen with them. I do still need to keep up some appearances." Severus said, Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry Siri, Remus and I will be there along with Harry. We'll make sure to show up early and check into the Potter's will beforehand also." Emma assured him. Remus nodded and Sirius sighed with relief.

"Tell Harry I said hi why don't you, and tell him not to worry, I'll get free for sure."

Suddenly there was another tapping at the window. Everyone smiled to see that it was Hedwig, going over to the window Emma let the other bird in, the ministry owl flying out after she came in.

Giving a letter to Sirius, Hedwig also few off again. Opening Harry's letter Sirius smiled to see what his godson had written.

"Harry wishes me luck and says he'll see me at the trial and to stay strong."

"Well best listen to him than and let's go." Emma said ushering Sirius to the door.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to the root of the problem?" Severus asked looking at Remus. He was of course referring to how they have yet to discuss Voldemort. Something always seemed to come up stopping them even before they got to the topic.

Remus laughed agreeing, it certainly seemed like it would take a while before they reached that point. "Good catch, I know that it won't be talked about until after Sirius's mess is taken care off at least." Severus nodded, he could see that as well.


	13. Madame Bones

A/N: I survived! The incredibly long weekend that just happened to be a tax free weekend in my state. Long nine hour shifts that I am not used to took a toll on me. In celebration for surviving the weekend I present you, my lovely readers the next chapter.

Enjoy, read, review, and eat chocolate. I really want some chocolate right now.

* * *

Chapter 13 Madam Bones

Sirius appeared in the small park that was a block or so away from his home where he had agreed to meet. His nerves which had been pretty wired this morning were fried now. He really hoped that Amelia kept to her word and met him here for his holding before the trial.

He was extremely glad that his upcoming trial had been leaked to the press and that it was public. At least with this circulating he hoped that this would put a damper on anyone from trying to stop the trial. Sirius didn't think he could handle it if he was sent back to Azkaban again. This time his stay there might actually kill him.

He had agreed to meet with the head of the DMLE beforehand as an act of good faith in the Ministry. Doing this he hoped would show that he is trusting the Ministry to grant his trial and that he is not putting up a struggle by being brought in.

Suddenly he noticed the sound of rustling leaves, hastily he turned and saw someone coming towards him past the bushes.

"Madam Bones?" he questioned the incoming figure.

"Sirius Black." She said acknowledging the other. Sirius could tell that she was going to be someone who took this meeting very seriously. He was glad Emma suggested contacting her in preparation for his trial.

"I am glad you agreed to this Madam." Sirius said inclining his head showing respect to the other woman.

"I must say that I am surprised that you have agreed to this given the way you have acted this past year." She replied giving him a calculated look.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking very clearly than. Plus, you can kind of understand my reasoning, I was never given a trial before and just chucked into prison." Sirius said smartly.

"And I am truly sorry about that, which is why you are receiving a trial now, since you claim so profusely to be innocent." Madam Bones said looking at him sharply.

"Yeah, yeah. You saw the memories I sent you right? You do believe me don't you?" Sirius asked hesitantly fearing the answer.

Madam Bones sighed, "Yes I did review the memories, and while I am inclined to believe you, the fact remains that you still need a trial."

Sirius nodded. "thank you, so shouldn't we be going. Where is it that I am being kept until the trial?"

"You will be placed in a ministry holding cell in the ministry. It will be a special one that is located in the Auror department. Since the dementors proved unable to keep you, you will be watched constantly until the trial." Madam Bones said.

"Really, no nasty creatures in cloaks ready to suck my soul out," Sirius said with a big smile. "best news I've heard all day."

* * *

"Do you have a wand on your person?" she questioned Sirius.

"Nope never got around to trying to get a wand. Thought it better to not have one anyway before the trial." Madam Bones nodded in understanding. "So how are we doing this?"

Madam Bones just shook her head and held out an old boot. "This is the portkey that we will be taking back to the ministry, it will take us right to your holding cell. It will activate in 2 minutes."

"Just a sec. this all sounds good and I should have made sure of this before all the pleasantries. How can I be sure you are who you say you are?" Sirius asked deciding to be cautious before taking hand of the boot.

Madam Bones smiled at seeing him cautious. "Very well, both my niece and I were in Hufflepuff, she is still currently in school. And one time during our sixth year in school you and your friend Potter came into the Great Hall unaware that your other friends had spelled your cloths invisible right before you entered. You both thought the prank was so great that you paraded around the hall acting like nothing was different."

Sirius barked out laughing smiling at the memory. "Merlin that was humiliating, James and I were lucky we were such good actors and sports about the whole thing. I'll take it, though anyone who was at school than could have remembered it."

They both grasped the boot right before the pulling tug in their abdomens signaled the activating portkey taking them to the ministry.

* * *

Sirius looked around himself, the cell was not overly large, but not small either. He could see there was a transparent glass on one wall. For looking in and keeping watch over prisoners he supposed.

"Hmm, that glass wasn't their when I was in training. When was that put in place?" Sirius asked curious.

"It was put in five years ago. Now a few things first, there will be two Aurors on guard over you at all times. I will be back periodically to check on you. You will not be permitted to talk to any of the Aurors on duty, and they are not permitted to talk to you. If any altercation happens I would like you to inform me as soon as you see me."

Sirius nodded in understanding. So far his situation wasn't sounding to bad.

"You will have one meal tonight, and two will be given to you tomorrow. Do not cause any trouble if you can while here." She said to him remembering how troublesome he was back in school. Sirius nodded in understanding. He was perfectly aware how precarious his position was at the moment.

Finished with her instructions she turned to leave. "Sound can get through both ways, so just let someone know if you need anything. The first two Aurors are Dawlish and his trainee, remember no talking to them unless necessary."

Sirius nodded his head in understand, he paused when he caught sight of a figure watching them from farther away. "Madam Bones?"

"What?"

"Does that order of not talking include to the head of the Auror department?" he asked glancing in the direction of the other person.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, yes that order includes him also. You are under the holding of the DMLE, not just the Auror department. I am in charge of you, not him, he is not to question you. If anything happens with him tell me right away." Madam Bones said with a harsh look before walking out of the room, her robes billowing out behind her.

She's a strong woman, Sirius thought to himself as the door locked behind her shutting him off from the surrounding Auror department. He nodded to the Auror and trainee that took seats outside of the room where he was in. There were desks for them to work as they watched over him.

The man Scrimgeour, looked at him for a while more before walking off. Shaking himself Sirius looked around and settle on the bed. He was still a bit tired so he decided that maybe a nap was in order not like there was anything else for him to do while in here.

* * *

"Black! Food." A voice called out waking him from his slumber. Looking around he saw that he had been brought an evening meal. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but it seemed there had been a change in guard while he slept.

Now there seemed to be this large African male standing guard outside his room. Sirius wondered how he got away with his dress. His robes looked kind of traditional. He remembered when he was in training how they were pretty strict on the robes they were supposed to wear.

He nodded to the two men, looked like this time they were both fully trained Aurors, no trainees this time.

* * *

Nothing really happened while he was in his cell, for the most part he just sat there and thought. He couldn't wait until all this was over, not only was he looking forward to finally being free, but Harry was supposed to show up at the trial.

It would be nice to see him again. They didn't really have much of a chance to talk the last time and as he was reminded this morning he hadn't seen the boy since he was a year old. He was looking forward to getting to know the kid.

* * *

The next morning came about with little fanfare. Amelia Bones had visited him in the morning to see how last night had gone and if there were any problems. Seeing as he was good for the most part she gave him a book to read to pass the time.

While he wasn't to keen on reading at the moment he thanked her all the same and looked at what she had given him. He smiled when he saw that it was Hogwarts A History. A pretty innocent book to read.

Reading passed the time fairly quick and before long he found it was close to lunch. The change in the guard roused him from his reading. Looking up he saw that it was a man and woman this time.

The presence of the man didn't interest him much but the sight of the young woman caused him pause. She looked familiar to him but he couldn't place where. Judging by her appearance he would guess somewhere in her twenties, but that would place her being around ten or younger when he would have known her.

She hadn't noticed his scrutiny of her yet and Sirius continued to stare at her for a while longer. She seemed so familiar, but he hadn't known many kids during the war. He was sure it was not some random kid in passing and that there was some reason for this strong sense of recognition.

Finally she noticed him looking at her, when she caught sight of his gaze she paled. And when Sirius said she paled, he really meant paled. Her skin had gone a pale color and her hair seemed to whiten when she looked at him.

Their gaze held for a few seconds before she looked away. Sirius was shocked to say the least. He finally could place her, I mean a metamorphagus ability was really rare and he was sure that was what she was. There was only one person he knew of that had that kind of talent, his little cousin Nymphadora Tonks. She had only been nine when he had gone to jail. He remembered because only the month before they had celebrated her birthday.

So she decided to become an Auror he thought to himself looking down to think. He did not notice her raise her head to look at him. Well it would be a good job for her, she always loved it when I would visit and talk about my training, Sirius thought to himself. The only problem he thought that she might have was she was forever tripping over things when she was little. He hoped that she had grown out of that.

CRASH!

Looking up startled he saw her sprawled on the floor. She must have got up for some reason, although when Sirius looked he couldn't see anything for her to trip over. Did she trip over her own feet?

"Still tripping over things huh Nymphadora?" Sirius asked lightly with a small laugh. She glared at him, well looks like she still doesn't like her name. laughing he settled back to read again, it was nice to have seen his cousin after all these years. He wondered what she thought about all of this.

* * *

Later on in the evening found Sirius greeting two guests on different occasions.

The first was a visit from the Minister, the second a visit from the Headmaster.

The visit from Fudge didn't welcome much fanfare, it seems he was just there to check on him, Sirius told the man he was looking forward to seeing him at the trial.

The visit from Dumbledore however was tense on Sirius's part. He was very unsure how to act around the other man. On one hand he was the professor that he had always admired and looked up to. On the other hand, after reading the books from Harry's point of view and seeing what he had been through, he was hesitant to trust the man.

"Sirius my dear boy, how are you?" Dumbledore asked from the other side of the glass.

"Fine Albus." Sirius answered tense, Dumbledore just smiled at him eyes twinkling. Sirius had always wondered how he got them to do that.

"My dear boy I am so sorry about everything, where have you been staying?" Dumbledore asked lightly. Sirius froze at that, sorry? For what not getting him the trail he should have gotten by right. And what makes him think he can ask where he has been.

These thoughts raced through his head quickly before he glanced at the older man. "I'm sorry Headmaster, I am afraid I really have no intention of discussing that with you." He sent a quick glance at the Auror on duty at the moment, Sirius thought his name might be Williams or something. Catching the man's eye, he seemed to understand before leaving quickly.

Dumbledore and Sirius stood there for a short time looking at each other. Not long after Williams had left he returned with Madam Bones in tow.

"Dumbledore." She said in greeting.

"Ah Amelia, how are you?" he answered.

"Fine, but I would appreciate you not standing around here attempting to ask Mr. Black anything. I am afraid both he and the Aurors have been instructed not to talk to anyone, I am afraid that includes you. All questions concerning Mr. Black here will be address during the trial, so please leave matters until then." Bones said her tone turning sharp as she faced Dumbledore.

Sirius respect of her went up as she stood there challenging Dumbledore. Woman had backbone, he was impressed. Dumbledore merely nodded his head and left after a parting glance at Sirius.

After waiting until the man was gone, Amelia turned towards Sirius eyebrows raised.

Sirius smirked understanding her silent question. "He came to see how I was doing and asked where I had been. I didn't answer him signaling Williams to get you." Bones nodded in understanding.

"Anything else come up?"

"Just a short visit from the minister, although not much was said before he left." Sirius explained.

"Very well." she said before addressing Williams and leaving.

"Thanks." Sirius said looking at the other man. He just nodded before sitting back down to concentrate on his work.

* * *

Sirius spent the next morning tensely awaiting his trial. He hoped that Emma and Remus got to Harry alright. He also wondered if they would be able to get into the Potter vaults and find anything.

"Black!" Hearing his name being called he looked up.

The African Auror, Shaklebolt, Sirius thought his name was and Williams were waiting outside for him along with two others. Looks like my dear cousin Dora isn't here to escort me down.

Getting up he walked over to the door where it was opened and he was bound.

"Where to men?" he asked nervously.

"Courtroom 12." Williams answered him. Sirius squared his shoulders and nodded. He was ready for this to all be over.


	14. The Will at Gringotts part 1

A/N: So here is the next chapter, hope you all like this. I finished editing in the evening, otherwise this would have been up a day earlier.

We finally get some more Harry screen time!

Just a warning, tiny bit of language in this chapter but not much.

read review, and look to the moon (it will be full in a few days on the 18th), it always looks so pretty when it starts to get full.

* * *

Chapter 14 The Will at Gringott's part 1

"Quaint little neighborhood." Remus mused looking around.

"Normal if you ask me. Dreadfully, dreary, dull, nosy neighbors, normal." Emma responded looking around herself in distaste.

They had just gotten off the knight bus near a park in Magnolia Crescent. Just a few blocks away from Private Drive. It was the morning of Sirius's trial and both her and Remus were a little tense.

"Come on let's go. I bet Harry either forgot about us coming this early or is unprepared to leave right away." Emma said trying to find a street sign to give her an idea of where to go.

"I still don't quite fully grasp your sense of urgency." Remus commented. Finding the right street he pointed to it and they began walking.

Emma sighed. "I just don't want to take any chances."

"Like what? I know you must have a reason for feeling this way." Remus asked concerned glancing at her.

"Like the off chance that they move the trial an hour earlier, I know things aren't that bad at this point but I'm not taking any chances."

"You know what I don't even what to know right now." Remus said shaking his head and laughing.

* * *

"Hey hot stuff!" Remus and Emma both paused in shock eyebrows raised at the group approaching them. Striding towards them was about four boys, one of them was the one that had called out to her. "Why don't you leave the old man baby and come hang out with some real men."

Emma looked at the boys who had stopped in front of them. She inspected them with a tilt of her head. She wasn't sure about two of them, but the other two she had a pretty good idea who they were. Piers Polkiss and Dudley Dursley. Great she had run into Harry's cousin and his gang. From what it looked like it was Piers who had spoken to her.

Turning her eyes towards Piers she looked him over shrewdly. "Why is it that I am always being hit on by guys at least six years my junior? Find me some real men and I might take you up on your offer." she said with a sigh. "And Remus here isn't old, he's like 13 years older than me. Besides you look like a scrawny little rat boy, no way you're my cup of tea."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." Remus said sarcastically. He didn't know who these boys were, but Emma seemed to have an idea and he was going to let her handle it for the moment.

"Yeah right, sounds old to me." One of Dudley's goons spoke up. "besides look at all that gray hair the old man has got."

"Right, because if you lot could do simple math's you would realize that makes him only 33. And I'm 20, way out of your league." She said placing a hand on her hip and looking at the bunch of them. "For all you know, it could just be a fashion statement."

"Whatever, doesn't matter. So what do you say baby?"

"Piers, if you know what's good for you, shut the fuck." Emma said glaring at the boy.

Everyone stood there shocked for a moment as her words sunk in. Remus realized who they were dealing with at the mention of the other boy's name. Taking a reevaluated look at the group he singled out who looked like the leader in the group, that one would most likely be Dudley. Though he realized it should have been obvious, the boy was the biggest in the group.

The boys were shocked that she had known one of their names. "Who are you and how did you know his name?" Dudley asked stepping forward trying to look menacing.

"I'm one of those freaks." Emma said sneering slightly and looking straight at Dudley, his friends began to laugh at the crazy girl. Dudley stared at her a moment trying to process what she had said. When understanding dawned on him he paled looking worriedly between her and Remus.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked hesitantly. His friends looked at him in shock.

"Came to visit the other little freak. Seen him around?" She asked smiling sweetly at him. He gulped and looked back towards his house.

"Gar-garden." He stammered out. Gesturing at his friends he made them leave quickly.

"Thanks Diddykins!" She called out after the retreating boy. "Looks like we found our boy Remus."

"Sometimes you scare me. I think you have been hanging out with Sirius and Severus to long."

* * *

Remus looked around him as they approached the house. He was counting numbers as they went down the street. Past number 10, there goes number 8, 6 just past that. And number 4 not far off, for such a normal house, all the houses on the street looked the same, it was hard to tell that there was anything different about it.

But there was one small difference, a young boy kneeling down on the ground tending to the front gardens.

Harry Potter, the wolf inside him growled. He could see the faint sheen of sweat along the exposed patches of the boy's skin. He wondered how long he had been out there working, for the skin looked red.

Catching sight of Harry, Emma squealed and rushed forward.

"Harry!" she called out, nearly tackling the boy in her enthusiasm. Harry turned around in shock and just barley managed to catch her. Luckily she was a small person or she would have knocked him over.

"Emma?" he said in surprise before he caught sight of Remus smiling off to the side. "Remus what are you guys doing here? And uh, a little help?" Harry asked pleadingly glancing at the armful of girl still squeezing him.

"You idiot!" Emma said smacking his head. Harry protested and rubbed his head smiling at the girl. "It's the 27th, or did you forget!"

"Sirius's trial," Harry said. "But I thought you weren't coming until 10 to get me?"

"You dunderhead!" She screeched, "It is 10!"

Taking a quick look at his watch Harry gasped. "Shit I'll be right back, let me shower really quick." He said running off inside.

"Don't forget your vault key!" Emma yelled at his retreating back.

"What the bloody hell is all the yelling about! Boy don't run past me like that!" A voice yelled from the inside. A walrus of a man stormed outside closely followed by a thin woman.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Remus's mind supplied. He looked on in disgust at the sight of Harry's aunt and uncle. These were the people he was forced to live with for the past 13 years. They were even more disgusting to look at than read about. He hated that Harry had to live with them for a while more before coming home with them where he belonged.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my property?" Vernon asked.

Emma leveled a glare at the couple. "We're here for Harry, I know that he's told you that we will be taking him for the day."

"You're those freaks of his," Vernon snarled. "Why don't you keep him for the rest of the summer."

"You know very well why we won't keep him so soon." Emma said coldly looking closely at Petunia. Remus was confused for a moment before remembering the letter that was left with Harry. It must have said something about the protection wards surrounding the house.

"I thought you lot were taking him any ways later on this summer?" Vernon questioned.

"Different set of freaks." Emma said with a sneer. "We're here on a different matter concerning his godfather. I'm sure Harry's told you all about him." Emma said finishing, she smiled in satisfaction when the Dursley's paled at the mention of Harry's godfather.

"Are you him than?" Petunia asked looking at Remus fearfully. Remus was shocked, what had Harry told them that made them fearful of Sirius besides being a wizard.

"Nah," Emma said speaking up and moving beside Remus. "This one isn't the mass murder, he's a werewolf." If it was even possible the Dursley's faces paled even more. Vernon moved to put Petunia behind his back. Emma smirked, pleased to be scaring the couple to such an extent.

"Emma that's enough." Remus said laying a hand on her shoulder, she pouted but kept quiet. "We'll have Harry back either late tonight or sometime in the morning."

They stood there in silence for a while longer before Harry rushed back outside, he had a rucksack over one shoulder and was panting slightly out of breath. His hair was still slightly wet. Remus frowned when he saw the oversized state that Harry's clothes were in. Once they were on the knight bus, Remus resolved to shrink them so they fit the boy better. After the trial was over they were going to get him new clothes.

Seeing the boy out the door Vernon quickly closed the door barring them from his home.

"Remus," Emma said sweetly. He looked at her warily. "You do realize that if we get him knew clothes, that means you will have to get something to." He blinked at her in surprise, he hadn't known that she would realize what he was thinking. Looking over at Harry he could see that the boy was also surprised but had a faint smile on his lips.

"Than that means you also, since you barely have any clothes as it is either." Remus replied refusing to fall to her bait. She laughed.

Where are we going, Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. "how are we getting to the ministry?"

"Harry please, I am not your professor anymore. Either call me Remus or Moony if it makes you feel more comfortable." Harry blushed slightly but nodded his head. "We're going a few blocks over first to that park near here. From there we will be taking the Knight bus to Diagon Alley." He saw Harry pale slightly at the mention of the Knight bus, he understood it wasn't the most pleasant of ride, as he had experienced last year.

"Is the ministry in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked curious.

"Nah, it is in London though." Emma said.

"Oh," Harry said. "Why do we need to go to Diagon Alley again?"

"You brought your vault key right?" Emma asked, Harry nodded in response. "We need to check something at Gringott's. You remember how you asked if your parents left a will and if they said anything about Sirius in there?" Harry nodded not quite understanding where this was going.

"We looked into it and there is a will that they left but it was never read. We're going to see when we go to Gringott's if the will is in the Potter vault and if it will be any help to us." Remus explained. "Hopefully it does have something on Sirius making his trial easier."

"But I have never seen anything other than money in my vault." Harry said. "I never saw anything else in there."

"That's because yours isn't the main potter vault." Emma said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents set up a side vault for you until you reach of age. It's mainly for school purposes." Remus explained. "The main Potter vault is further down in Gringott's and much larger. There is everything from gold, to family heirlooms and more down there."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, I would assume there is even some portraits down there. When your parents didn't move into Potter Manor they moved a lot of the items there into the vaults."

"Potter Manor?!" Harry asked incuriously.

"The Potter were well off, right there in the social standing as the Blacks and the Malfoys. They weren't quite to the sacred 28 status, some of the other old families had, but they were close to it." Remus replied.

"Sacred 28?" harry said confused.

"The ancient pureblood houses that have been around magical Britain since forever." Emma said. "They were the ones who coalesced this society here. Some of those families can probably trace roots back to the continent if they wanted to, though most records won't go back that long just to the start of wizarding Britain."

"In a nut shell yes."

"That's a lot of information." Harry said weakly stopping in his tracks.

"I think we broke him Moony." Emma said laughing.

They stopped and Harry realized they were at the park. Had they only walked such a short distance? Emma put out her hand holding her wand. One loud bang later found them standing alongside of the Knight bus.

"Lo again you bunch, see you picked up a friend." Stan said stepping down and looking them over. "Nice to be seeing you again Neville."

Harry blushed when Remus and Emma snickered at that.

"So lovely lady where to now?" Stan asked Emma, she rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated look to Harry, he laughed at her attitude.

"To the Leaky Cauldron, Stan." Remus replied shortly. Stan nodded ushering them in after accepting the pay.

"Take her away Ernie!"

* * *

Stepping off the Knight bus the trio made their way into the Leaky Cauldron. They only paused briefly to nod at Tom the barkeep before going into the back room where the entrance to Diagon Alley was located.

Harry watched as Emma stared intently at Remus while he entered the combination to the alley.

"I'm terrible at remembering passcodes, plus I have only been here once before today. I fear I am going to have a hard time remembering that one." Emma said with a smile catching sight of Harry looking at her.

"I don't see why you need to remember it right away, that is unless you plan on sneaking out to Diagon Alley frequently in the near future." Remus commented.

"you never know; I could be coming here to meet secretly with blonds." Emma said with a smile looking back at Remus.

"If I remember correctly Severus mentioned that first meeting didn't go so well. Insulting the boy didn't really go over so well." Remus countered.

"I'll make it up to him and apologize next time I see him." Emma shot back.

"You two get along really well for someone who meet recently." Harry commented watching the interaction between the two.

Emma blinked at Harry for a moment before her face became pensive, "Sorry about that Harry, I forgot you don't really know much about me yet."

Harry looked forward surprised for a minute. They continued walking towards Gringott's. He had forgotten for a moment that Emma had just shown up out of the blue a few weeks ago. The way she interacted with Remus was so friendly and when she had greeted him earlier it had felt like greeting an old friend, talk between them had flown so easy and naturally.

"You'll tell me right? I mean soon, you'll explain who you are right?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

Emma looked surprised for a moment before smiling. "Course I will. I'll tell you everything."

"Really everything?" Remus asked.

"Well not everything right away. Don't want to overload you Harry with everything right away. But I will tell you everything." Emma said with a bright smile, Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"But Emma do you really think it's wise—" Remus began.

"Look Remus, Harry deserves more than anyone to know the truth, more than you or anyone else. I will not make the same mistakes this time around by keeping important information from him." Emma said looking sharply at Remus.

They paused outside of the entrance to Gringott's. Harry looked between the two a little apprehensively. Beyond that though he was happy, he may not understand what they were talking about and could sense that there was a lot being unsaid. But Emma was saying that she would confide in him and tell him the truth.

After last year when no one would tell him what was going on with Sirius Black he had felt slighted. Everyone was treating him like some sort of fragile little kid who couldn't handle the truth. It felt nice to have someone who was interested in telling him something important.

"Hey guys, I thought that we were on a tight schedule?" Harry said speaking up and breaking Emma and Remus's glaring contest.

"Right! Into the bank!" Emma shouted and with a spring in her step dashed into the bank.

"Far too much like Sirius, we'll have our hands full with the two of them, mark my words Harry." Remus mumbled with a shake of his head. "Well lets go Harry, best not keep her waiting." Harry nodded and followed after his ex-professor.


	15. The Will at Gringotts part 2

A/N: Hey! Hey! Don't forget to look at the full moon tonight! Fun fact the August full moon is called the full sturgeon moon. Not as interesting as the Buck moon in July, but since I shared that tidbit last time thought I would share it again.

On another note here's another chapter! Read, love, review, and see a full moon!

* * *

Chapter 14 the Will at Gringott's part 2

Emma was waiting inside near a goblin teller for them when they entered. Harry could tell that she really wasn't sure what to do and was looking at Remus expectantly.

"Hello," Remus said walking up to the counter. The goblin gazed at them silently. While the goblins had always weirded Harry out a bit, Harry saw that they seemed to fascinate Emma. She was gazing around everywhere but kept diverting her attention back to the teller where Remus was standing.

"What is your business?" The goblin inquired.

"Emma Lance, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter to inquire about the main Potter vaults." Emma said stepping closer to Remus.

The goblin leaned over the counter to get a better look at all of them. He stared for a minute at them before nodding his head. He gestured for them to join him as he stepped down and lead them to another room.

"Wait here." He told them before walking out. Harry looked around and saw that they were in some kind of meeting room.

"Why do you suppose he brought us here?" Harry wondered.

"You would like to discuss the private affairs of your family vault out in the open of the bank?" Remus asked jokingly.

"Er, no." Harry said a light flush creeping up his face.

Suddenly another door opened and a different goblin that had led them in entered.

"Ah, mister Potter, I had been wondering when we might be seeing you. Wolf, Traveler." The goblin said greeting Emma and Remus.

"What do you know?" Emma asked suddenly. Catching him off guard Harry wondered if her question had to do with the Traveler term the goblin had used to address her with.

"Merely that there was a ripple in magic a few weeks ago and those more in tuned with the deeper magic were able to feel it. The goblins recognized the signs of a Traveler and we are curious to see what you will do." Emma paused thinking this over before nodding and settling back in her chair.

"My apologies, please continue." The goblin nodded accepting the apology.

"My name is Borrack, Mister Potter. I am the goblin in charge of overseeing the Potter accounts and vaults, have been for many years. What is it exactly that you have come here looking for?" Borrack asked curiously.

"We wish to inquire about the Potter will, it was never read after their deaths. We were wondering if it had any information pertaining to their secret keeper." Remus said.

"Ah yes, concerning the case of Sirius Black, am I correct?" Borrack asked, Emma nodded.

Borrack pulled out a file he had brought with him. "according to our records there is a will located within the main Potter vaults. Notification letters were sent out to both you and Mister's Black upon their deaths."

"Sirius and I never received letters about the will." Remus said stunned. "Why us?"

"According to the wishes of James and Lily Potter, upon their deaths only three people were to have access to the main vault. Mister Potter, with the accompany of his guardian's, along with you and Sirius Black. The reasons as to why are probably located within the will."

Remus was shocked he had never known that.

"I don't have my aunt or uncle with me is that going to be a problem? They are muggles and while they are my guardians they don't like magic." Harry asked, he wanted to be able to see his parents vault.

"Not at all, besides the fact that Mr. Lupin is here, I was there when your father composed the will. Those relatives you live with are not considered your guardians here and were never supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked shocked, he had a feeling that it was more than just Sirius being his godfather.

"There were express orders in the will for you not to be sent to your muggle relatives."

"There were?" Harry whispered surprised. "What happened? How come nothing was done about that?"

"Some outside interference most likely. We goblins are not allowed to interfere in the affairs of wizards and could not find you. I assume that it was caused by the same one that stopped the letter from reaching Mr.'s Lupin and Black." Borrack explained.

"Dumbledore." Emma and Remus growled out angrily at the same time. Harry was shocked and saw Borrack nod in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore was the one who placed you with your relatives after that Halloween night." Emma explained. Harry looked over at Emma and was shocked to see that Remus was really angry.

"Who would I have gone to?" Harry asked changing the subject, he did not like seeing Remus so upset.

"Your main guardians would have been Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Therefore, as far as the bank is concerned if you are in accompaniment with one of those two than you have access to the Potter main vault. If something were to happen to either of those two there were three other guardians set up for you. Under no circumstances were you ever to go to your aunt and uncle." Borrack explained.

Harry was shocked and could see that Remus was also, glancing over Harry could see that Emma looked like she had been expecting something along those lines. She had a thoughtful look on her face and he could tell that she was trying to figure out who Harry's other guardians might be.

"Me? But the ministry—" Remus began.

"The Ministry is the Ministry; we however are Gringott's. Most of their policies and restrictions have no effect here. Your guardianship was filed with that of Sirius Black's. Taking into account of your condition at the time, as long as you are with Mister Black you have joint custody over young Mister Potter. As for the bank, we could really care less about your condition so there is no conflict here."

Harry didn't really get all that, but he gathered that if Remus was living with Sirius than he was part guardian of Harry also.

"Three guesses as to who the others are." Emma said challenging Remus breaking him out of his shock.

"Longbottom, McKinnon, Dumbledore?" Remus said guessing quickly. Harry was surprised, Longbottom? As in Neville's parents.

"Hmm, I'll give you Longbottom, but not the other two. I think Minnie and Sev." Emma said after a minute.

"Really? You think so?" Remus asked. Harry was a little frustrated, he didn't recognize one of the names Remus had mentioned and had a feeling Emma had used nicknames or abbreviations of the names of the people she listed so he wouldn't know.

"Congratulations, those are actually the other guardians named." Borrack said surprised that they had gotten them right.

"Really?!" Emma said expression brightening, she beamed and shot a triumphant look at Remus.

"Come, I think we should go down to the vault and retrieve the will, you want it in time for the trial right?" Borrack asked getting up and heading for the door. "that gives us little over 2 hours to get it, assuming you wish to arrive early?"

Looking towards a clock on the wall Harry saw that it was almost 12. He saw Emma and Remus exchange hurried looks before getting to their feet.

Following Borrack the group went through a door leading them to a cart to bring them further down into the bank.

"I've never been a big fan of rollercoasters." Emma said mumbling as she climbed into the cart. Harry smiled fondly remembering his first time down to his vault with Hagrid.

The cart whizzed along the line bringing them deeper and deeper into the bowls of Gringott's. Going farther than he had ever been before, Harry watched as everything blurred by them. The farther they got the older the depths looked, the vaults Harry could make out began to take on a more medieval look to them.

"What's that?" Harry asked looking into the distance and pointing. Everyone looked up to see what he was looking at.

"Ah that is one of the many protections that the bank has placed throughout its depths." Borrack stated.

"I believe this particular protection is called Thief's Downfall, it's a protection that lies near some of the older vaults." Remus said recognizing the charm and going into professor mode.

"What does it do?" Harry asked curious.

"It strips away concealments and enchantments that any person might be using when passing under it." Emma replied staring steadily at the pouring water. "Even the imperious curse and polyjuice potion can't stand up to it."

Remus started at the last bit, turning sharply towards Harry he smacked him on the head.

"Hey what was that for?! I haven't done anything!" Harry protested rubbing his head.

"Let's keep it that way," Remus grumbled as the cart slowed to a stop and Emma laughed. They had not quite gone far enough to pass under Thief's Downfall but they could still see and hear it in the distance.

"Vault 797, the main Potter Vaults." Borrack said climbing out of the cart, the other fallowing. "Now since this vault is a bit more secure than your other one there are a few things I will tell you Mister Potter. First your key will not work here, that is only for your school vault until you come of age. To access this vault you must have either Mr. Lupin or Mr. Black with you, for them I recommend only coming here when necessary. Second a goblin is required to open this vault for you." Borrack explained when they walked up to the door of the vault.

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"They will ask for verification from you in the main hall before leading you down here but yes, ultimately that is all you will need to do." Barrack replied to Harry's question.

Borrack stepped up to the door and raised his hand. Running two fingers along the door in a pattern he unlocked the door and stepped back as it unlocked and swung open. Taking a lantern he stepped inside and gestured for them to follow him.

Coming inside Borrack lead them in, he was followed by Harry and Remus, Emma coming in last. Harry gasped in awe. The main vault was much larger than his school one. There seemed to be sections separating the items inside, and what appeared to be rooms also separating things. There were piles of money, but also gems, chests, books, artifacts, and what looked like pieces of amour and weapons among the contents of the vault. Harry could see that there were many more things located farther back, he was having trouble processing that all of this was his. He could remember back before first year how overwhelming seeing his other vault had been, this was twice as overwhelming.

Looking around he paused and only one thing seemed to carry his attention. Not far from the entrance stood a small pedestal and on it lay a rolled scroll and small orb. Harry knew instantly what it was, the will from his parents.

Harry could feel himself moving forward, his mind felt like it was in a fog. All he could focus on was the will in front of him. He was vaguely aware of Remus acting the same way and Emma and Borrack behind them talking.

Reaching forward Harry found himself touching the scroll. A bright flash erupted from the orb after he touched it, Harry was dimly aware as he shielded his eyes that the scroll had disappeared from its place and Borrack had it now.

An image began to form projecting itself from the orb. Taking shape Harry found himself looking at a face so similar to his own but a few years older. Gasping Harry stepped back.

"James," Remus whispered. His father, this was his father. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

 _The last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. I solemnly swear I am up to no good._

Harry started at the projection as it began to speak. His father's voice, he was finally able to hear his father's voice.

 _If you are reading/seeing this than Lily and I are most likely dead. Please Padfoot try not to cry too much. I hope that Harry survives whatever did us in. As the record stands, Voldemort is after us and we have just switched our secret keeper from Padfoot (aka Sirius Black that mangy loyal dog) to Wormtail (aka Peter Pettigrew our small little rat)._

 _If we are dead that means either Peter betrayed us and was really a rat and traitor working with Voldemort or he was caught and tortured into giving up our location. We can only hope for your sake Peter that the latter was the case and not the former. You know what will happen if it was the other and when Remus finds out, you won't like what happens._

 _If Harry is alive and well, Lily and I declare Sirius Black his godfather and Alice Longbottom godmother. Seeing as Alice already has a family of her own Harry is to live with Sirius. Remus my lovable moon dog, we ask that you stay with Sirius and Harry. We both know that while Sirius loves Harry the most in the world bar you of course, he is still very much a child at heart. He will do anything for Harry but will need your help, and support. Not to mention a guiding hand at keeping him in line._

Harry stared drinking in the sight of his father and his voice. He knew that this is exactly what they were looking for when they came here. It was amazing to hear his father talk about his friends despite the somber subject, he could see how much he cared about them.

Suddenly the project got cut off and the image of James faded away.

"Wait what happened! That can't be it?" Harry shouted confused by the recording just stopping. Looking around he saw that Remus who had been caught up in James projection also was equally confused.

"No that's not it, but we're short on time remember?" Emma stated startling Harry. He turned around and saw that she had the orb in her hand and was putting in a bag she had gotten. "It will take too long to listen to the whole thing right now; at the rate it was going you two would have never wanted to leave. We need to think about Sirius right now."

Remus hung his head guiltily acknowledging that Emma was right. Harry while knowing she was right just scowled at her unhappy.

* * *

 _Back at the beginning of the will recording_

Emma watched bemused as both Harry and Remus seemed to gravitate towards the pedestal with the will on it. When Harry touched the orb she wasn't expecting the sudden flash of light that came nor the appearance of James Potter.

-SNAP-

Emma looked over at Borrack, seems he had summoned the paper copy of the will towards him.

"Skim this quickly, the end." He said trusting the document into her hands. Caught off guard she did as he asked. Scanning it quickly she paused at something near the bottom.

"They can't be allowed to finish the recording." Emma said urgently looking up from the paper, Borrack nodded in agreement.

"I will create two copies of this. You three will receive one and be allowed to take the orb, I will make another for Blacks trial only allowing information pertaining to his case it remain readable. The original shall stay here in the bank." Borrack said handing her a bag and placing the will in it. "I have also added some money both for the wizarding and muggle purposes from the vault here. I assume after the trial you will not want to stick around the wizarding portion for a while. Let the hype of the trial die down some first."

Emma nodded her thanks and accepted the bag while Borrack stopped the recording and summoned the orb before handing it to Emma. She placed it in the bag, looking up she saw the shocked and confused faces of Harry and Remus.

* * *

Borrack explained what he had told Emma and ushered them out of the vault. He assured them that anytime they came for access to the vaults to ask for him and he would help them.

Hurrying out of the bank Emma cast a quick tempus charm to see what time it was. Seeing that it was a quarter to 1, she turned to the other two. "We should hurry. Remus, the floo at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yeah that works."

"What do you mean the floo?" Harry asked.

"We're going to floo to the Ministry for the trial instead of going through the visitor's entrance." Emma explained hurrying them towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry groaned, he hated travel by floo. Reaching the inn they hurried towards the fireplace. Emma looked to Remus for the floo address. Getting the address she went through first, followed by Harry, and then Remus.

Coughing and stepping out of the fireplace, Harry knocked off the ash that had clung to him through the journey. Righting himself he saw that he was in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.


	16. Sirius Trials

A/N: Hello my wonderful reader! I loved all of the reviews from the last chapter. I know that many of you expressed how you wish to find out what was hidden at the end of the will. Not to worry you shall find that out in a few more chapters, we have to finish Sirius's trail first. But after that the will is the first thing we get to.

On another note, I am back at college now and I find myself with a lot of free time, that is at least this first day. Who knows how the rest of the semester will pan out. As far as I know I will try and update again this week so you will get another chapter soon.

So thanks for reading, enjoy this chapter and good luck to all who are back in school this week! This is the longest chapter yet for this story.

* * *

Chapter 15 Sirius Trials

Emma stepped out of the floo and moved out of the way for Harry who was right behind her. "Harry over here." She called out to him, motioning him to the side so Remus could step through.

"It's 1 o'clock now, we need to figure out where the courtroom is." Remus said ushering them over to the visitors checkpoint.

On the way over both Emma and Harry gazed around themselves in interest. It was a first time for both of them to be in the ministry and the general layout was pretty impressive. Emma took in the wide atrium lined with fireplaces for floo and the other entry points for people coming to the ministry for the day like the apparition points. As they were walking Emma saw the visitor's entrance telephone booth from the muggle side descend as someone came in that way. Along the way fireplaces were continuously flaring to life as witches and wizards exited.

The giant fountain that dominated the floor of the atrium was the next thing that caught Emma's attention. She looked on in disgust seeing the figures of the goblin, centaur and elf looking adoringly at the statues of the witch and wizard. The fountain of magical brethren, supposed to represent the harmony between the races in the wizarding world. To Emma it just looked like another way for wizarding society to say they were better than other magical creatures that shared their world. One day the ministry's sense of hubris was going to be its downfall.

Arriving at the security desk they waited in the short line for their turn before heading off to the lifts.

"Wands." The guard at the desk spoke bored. Emma looked in surprise at the guard who was on duty today. A young witch sat behind the desk checking their wands, a witch with bubblegum pink hair.

"I didn't know they had Aurors on duty at the security desk." Emma said unable to help herself.

The young woman looked up in surprise, her hair briefly paling in her surprise. Beside Emma Harry gasped in surprise.

"How did you… who…" the woman stuttered in shock.

"Emma Lance, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter, here for the trial of Sirius Black." Emma said brightly leaning over the desk, she did not fail to notice how the woman's eyes lit up at the mention of Remus. "I thought for sure that you would be there for the trial, you are going right?"

The witch looked up at Emma in surprise once again, this time her hair becoming noticeably paler than before. She stammered trying to find words to reply to Emma.

"I also thought for sure you at least might be one of the guards placed around him, if only briefly at least." Emma paused for effect noticing how the witch's eyes widened at her statement. "You did, didn't you?! How is he? Bored? Or is he finding the whole situation hilarious? At least this trial mess is almost over, sure he will be glad to come home." Emma swiped the badges off the desk that held their names and purpose for being here at the ministry. "See you after the trial Nymphadora!" Emma called over her shoulder as she herded Harry and Remus off to the lift.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" The witch yelled after them still unable to get over the shock from the conversation. Emma laughed and waved as the lift doors closed behind them.

"Who—" Harry began.

"Nymphadora Tonks, cousin of Sirius's." Emma replied.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Remus asked amused, he remembered the girl from when she was little and he and Sirius would go over and watch her. She had been quite fascinated with him than.

Emma handed each of them their badges pointing out the writing on them. "Level 10, courtroom 10, trial of Sirius Black."

"Is level 10 just courtrooms?" Harry asked curious as to the layout of the ministry. He jerk a moment later in surprise when the lift started to move. Instead of moving vertically like he was used to in the muggle world, these lifts seemed to go horizontally, currently moving them forward through the ministry.

"Er yeah, level 10 is designed for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as their courtrooms, the offices are on level 2. Other levels house the different departments that are in the ministry." Remus explained. He was not used to this level of questioned from Harry, he hadn't spoken up much in class. Though it was a pleasant change.

"Ohh look Harry, they even have a sign!" Emma exclaimed going over to the wall where a list of the different departments was posted.

 **Ministry levels**

 **Level 1- Minister and support staff**

 **-Minister of Magic, advisor, Senior Undersecretary, and Junior Assistant offices**

 **Level 2- Department of Magical Law Enforcement DMLE**

 **-Auror office, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, Improper use of Magic, Wizengamot and Wizengamot administrative services**

 **Level 3- Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes DMAC**

 **-Accidental Magic and Reversal Squad, Oblviator Headquarters, Muggle Worthy Excuse Committee, Invisibility Taskforce, Muggle Liaison Office**

 **Level 4- Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures DRCMC**

 **-Beast Division, Being Division, Spirit Division, Goblin Liaison Office, Centaur Liaison Office, Pest Advisory Board, Office of Misinformation**

 **Level 5- Department of International Magical Cooperation DIMC**

 **-International Magical Trading Standards Board, International Magical Office of Law, International Confederation of Wizards British seats ICW**

 **Level 6- Department of Magical Transportation DMT**

 **-Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulation Control, Portkey Office, Apperation Test Center**

 **Level 7- Department of Magical Games and Sports**

 **-British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, Ludicrous Patents Office**

 **Level 8- Atrium**

 **Level 9- Department of Mysteries**

 **-?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Level 10- Courtrooms**

 **-Courtrooms 1-10**

"Great," Harry said sarcastically looking over the list, jerking unsteadily as the lift halted. "Is there really an office for making up excuses for Muggles?"

"Level 9, Department of Mysteries," the speaker announced as the doors opened and a wizard entered. Harry glanced curious to see who it was. The wizard who had entered had deep blue robes on and a hat that covered part of his face so it was impossible to tell what he looked like.

Seeing that he was the object of attention the man raised his head and nodded in acknowledgment. "Ripple and company," he said greeting them.

Emma tensed at being addressed that way, she looked towards the wizard who had spoken. "Unspeakable." She greeted sounding an awful lot like Malfoy's drawl.

"Level 10, courtrooms." Rang out as the doors opened again. Emma grabbed Harry and Remus by the arm and dragged them out of the lift.

"Hey!" Harry protested, he was getting a bit tired of having Emma pushing and dragging him around. Looking back he cast a quick glance at the man in the lift before the doors closed. "Who was that man?"

"Unspeakable, they work in the Department of Mysteries. They are called that because the work they do there is so secret that they can't tell anyone about it, no one really knows much about the department." Remus explained.

"Come on, I think courtroom 10 is this way." Remus said gesturing down the corridor. They kept walking till they reached a room with its doors open. Above that they could see a number 10 engraved into the wood. There were already quite a few people gathered and mingling about waiting for the trial to start.

"Here for the trial?" A gruff voice asked them when they reached the door. Turning they saw a stout Auror addressing them. "Public setting is on the left. Wizengamot seating is located on the right." The Auror said ushering them inside.

* * *

The three of them made their way over to the public seating. They all had varying ranges of nervousness coursing through them as they waited for the trial to start.

Harry hoped that Sirius was doing okay at the moment. In the short amount of time he had known his godfather he had begun to care a great deal for the man, it was similar to how easy it was to get along with Emma. He just knew that he cared for the man and the man cared for him the same, for no other reason than that they were family. With Sirius being one of the last connections to his parents, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that he was family. He knew that Emma and Remus were getting fairly close to reaching that point after spending the day with them. And Remus already was connected to his parents.

Harry was aware of the great risk they were all playing in seeing Sirius get free. If his trial failed, Harry remembered the decision that Remus had mentioned months ago that the ministry had decided upon, that if caught Sirius would get kissed. That verdict could very well still be in place despite him coming in for trial right now. If Sirius lost, Harry feared that is what would happen to him. He didn't know how he would react if something happened like that to Sirius. He didn't want to lose any more family.

As they sat there, more and more people began to file in. A whole range of people could be seen coming to the trail from where Harry sat. What Harry guessed were the Wizengamot members from the uniform deep plum robes, ministry officials had also shown up to see the results of the trial. Reporters were the next obvious group as many of them could be seen with their notepads and quills out taking notes as well as a few cameras. The reporters were all based at the bottom of the public stands taking notes and talking amongst themselves. Harry could also make out that among those from the public that came, there were quite a few that were of Pureblood standing, from the state of their robes compared to others. It wasn't too hard for Harry to pick them out, Draco Malfoy was fond of wearing the most expensive and newest fashions in robes. The Slytherin was fond of boasting of the fact sometimes, especially when Ron or one of the other Weasley's were near. That is to say, many of the Slytherin's dressed that way, Malfoy was just the first example that came to mind.

Shaking his head Harry went back to observing the courtroom and was surprised by how quick it was filling up. He was glad Emma had urged them to come early, even if it was for different reasons. He didn't know why she was worried about them starting the trial early, especially such a public one.

"Why are there so many people here for the trial?" Harry asked.

"Because of you." Remus said absentmindedly focused on noting who was entering.

"Me?"

"Yes, because of your Boy-Who-Lived status and the connection Sirius has with you. When Sirius was convicted he was accused of being a follower of You-Know-Who and betraying your parents. Now with the recent news articles about how he never got a trial and was willing to come in for a trial, this is a big deal. Added to the fact that his rumored innocence is spreading like wildfire and being questioned has made a large number of witches and wizards curious." Remus explained to Harry.

"The papers are hinting at his innocence; everyone is talking about the issue trying to guess what the truth is." Emma added. "Not to mention people want to see if the ministry made such a big mistake."

Harry nodded those reasons made sense. He was a bit disappointed to see that one of the main reasons was gossip and his fame. Most of these people probably didn't care one way or the other if Sirius was innocent or not.

* * *

"Well Miss Lance, fancy seeing you here." A new voice said joining there group.

"Madame Longbottom, how nice to see you again." Emma said cordially greeting the older witch. Harry looked curiously at the new addition, he was granted with seeing Neville's grandmother joining them and taking a seat next to Emma. It was easy to recognize the other witch, especially since Neville had given such an apt description of here in defense class. The large red handbag and vulture hat were unmistakable.

"What brings you here?" Emma asked politely.

"Algie, my brother is a member of the Wizengamot." Augusta explained. "And I must profess I am intrigued by this case. I am interest in seeing its outcome and have no wish to rely on the shady reporting of the daily prophet for what transpires here." Harry saw Emma smile at how crass Neville's gran dismissed the Prophet. "What brings you here dear?"

Emma merely gestured towards Remus and Harry, Augusta nodded in understanding. "Visiting a friend indeed." Remus and Harry looked at Emma in confusion. She only smirked in response and waved their worries off.

"I assume than that the rumor of his innocence are in fact true?"

"Quite."

"Well than this should turn out to be an interesting trial." Augusta said.

"Er, your welcome to join us and sit here for the trial and join us." Harry said trying to be polite despite the fact that Mrs. Longbottom had already seated herself.

"Why thank you Mister Potter. I am glad to see that Neville's impression of you is not wrong. He speaks fairly highly of you."

"Thank you, ma'am, Neville is a great friend. I am sorry to say that I have not spent nearly as much time with him as I do with my two best friends. But I do consider him a good friend, he is beyond loyal and a true Gryffindor." Harry said complementing the other boy. Neville's gran seemed pleased by his words.

"Perhaps you could see to make more of an effort to include him more often." She said simply.

Harry nodded agreeing not wanting to set the woman off. "I noticed that I was having some trouble towards the end of the year in Herbology. Once school starts back up I was thinking of asking him for help, Neville's marvelous in that class, it's his best subject. I think that Neville might make it easier for me to understand than if I asked Hermione, she would just sprout off a bunch of different things to me making me even more confused. That would be a great way to include him more." Harry said.

"Wonderful idea, I have heard about this Hermione. Muggleborn correct?" Augusta asked. "Yes, Neville has always leaned towards the gardens, I am sure he would have no trouble helping you out this coming year."

"He's navigating that quite well isn't he?" Remus commented to Emma softly who nodded back. She had switched seats with Harry when he had started talking to Augusta.

They exchanged some more pleasant commentaries between themselves before falling silent. The whole courtroom had gone quite at the entrance of the Minister, Dumbledore, and Madame Bones entered and took a seat. Not long after a group of Aurors entered escorting Sirius in. they placed him in a chair that had appeared in the center of the room. Harry noticed that there were chains wrapped around the arms that rattled threateningly but did not move.

The trial of Sirius Black had begun.

* * *

"Attention!" Fudge yelled. Bringing all eyes in the courtroom to him. "Trail and resentencing 27th of June, in re-establishing the verdict given to one Sirius Orion Black on November 2nd 1981, concerning the betrayal and murder of James and Lily Potter in service to You-Know-Who. Note that the accused was never granted a trial before his imprisonment."

"Main interrogators shall be Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; and Dolores Jane Umbridge, senior undersecretary of the Minister of Magic. Sub interrogators shall be Cornelius Oswald Fudge, minister of Magic; and Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, chief warlock of the Wizengamot. Court scribe is documented as Amos Newcourt."

"The defendant's main interrogators are thus on prior involvement and chief witnesses concerning the sub interrogators to the defendant." Fudge said starting the trail before deferring to Amelia Bones to commence questioning after he had opened the trial.

"Mr. Black, do you consent for the duration of this trial to the administration of Veritaserum on your person so that your words may be held as the truth." Amelia Bones asked.

"I do." Sirius answered. The ministries chief potions master than came forward and administered the potion to Sirius. He blinked as he felt the potion take effect.

"Please state your name." Amelia began the questioning by establishing basis statements.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Date of birth."

November 3rd, 1959."

"Immediate family members."

"Orion Black, Walburga Black, and Regulus Aticius Black. All deceased."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper." At this most of the crowd leaned forward as if to better hear Sirius's answer. Harry couldn't help but stare nervously at his godfather.

"Not at the time of their deaths." Sirius proclaimed to the astonishment of many in the crowd. Many people began to speak op throwing questions and accusations at Sirius.

"Enough!" Amelia shouted to the crowd. "Explain your answer." Amelia asked Sirius.

"I was the Potter's first secret keeper, but after a few months I convinced them that it would be safer for them to switch keepers because I was an obvious target. I suggested secretly switching over to Peter Pettigrew as keeper, the Potter's agreed. No one was aware of our plans, we didn't tell anyone, not even another close friend of ours and my boyfriend at the time Remus Lupin." Harry looked in surprise over at Remus, he hadn't known that there had been a relationship between the two. Although looking back on the night earlier that month when they had found Sirius, the two had seemed rather close.

"How long were you secret keeper for the Potter's and when did you switch?" Amelia asked continuing the questions.

"I was keeper for 6 months before suggesting the switch. In that time I had been targeted on 3 separate occasions in attempts of getting the Potter's location out of me. The switch was made one week before Halloween 1981."

"hem, hem." Harry looked in shock at one of the most girly sounds he had ever heard, especially if that was supposed to be a way of clearing one's throat. It was the other interrogator, Dolores Umbridge. Harry was shocked by the amount of pink the woman was wearing underneath the Wizengamot robes. "Why was it than that on the day of Pettigrew's murder he accused you of betraying the Potter's before you killed him along with 13 other muggles? Was it perhaps your plan to destroy the other and hide the blame from yourself by doing such?"

Half of the room looked incredulously at the woman, Harry included, while the other looked skeptically at Sirius nodding in agreement. Sirius had just finished saying that he had been the keeper for 6 months before the switch, why would he switch keepers just to torture the other and gain the location of the Potter's. Harry looked at Sirius concerned, his godfather just appeared to be calm and looked back at the woman.

"For the record I did not kill Peter Pettigrew or the muggles. I was distraught over the Potter's deaths, after trying to get Harry that night since I am his godfather—"

"hem, hem, I am sorry but none of this is relevant Mr. Black." Harry was really starting to dislike the woman.

"I am sorry but it is." Sirius replied looking icily at the woman. "How about you let me finish answering your question? As I was saying, I was unable to get Harry as he had already been removed and my guardianship denied. In my grief over losing Harry now also I did the only thing I could think of. Whist blaming myself for the Potter's deaths in my part of switching keepers, I tracked down Pettigrew cornering him a few days later. Before I could say anything and confront him, he accused me before cutting off a finger and blowing up the streets killing all those people. In the chaos that insured he escaped."

"What happened after that?" Amelia asked ignoring the affronted look on Umbridge's face.

"I thought I had killed him, it wouldn't be until much later that I would figure out how wrong I was. By the time hit wizards and Aurors arrived on the scene the only thing I could focus on was blaming myself for everything that happened. In my mind at the time I as good as killed the Potter's for suggesting Pettigrew, but I never actually killed or betrayed them. When the hit wizards arrived I was taken into custody and thrown into prison without a trial where I spent the next 12 years of my life." Sirius in a muted tone. Though he spoke softly the room was so quite that it was easy to hear his words.

Harry looked over at Emma and Remus, they were both sitting straight-backed in their seats staring at Sirius. He could tell that Sirius's retelling of that night was hard on them, especially Remus. One thing he noted was that they had both tensed at the mention of Sirius being denied Harry. He wasn't sure what that was about but he would make sure to ask them later. It bothered him that he had a chance of growing up normal with a family that loved him, but was taken away almost right away.

"I can attest to his statement." Fudge said standing up. "I was a hit wizard at the time and was one of the first to arrive at the scene. Black was mumbling to himself at the time about how he killed them. He was never questioned on the fact and arrested straight away." Amelia nodded in confirmation.

"There is something that I don't understand in your story Mr. Black, how is it that Peter Pettigrew escaped. Form the accounts after the street blew up he was never seen trying to leave or escape." Umbridge asked.

"He was an unregistered animagus, a rat. He along with James Potter and myself were all animagi, we hadn't gotten around to registering ourselves at the time. James had all the necessary paperwork filled out and ready to turn in but because of the war and hysteria, we thought it would be safer to hide the fact for a while." Sirius explained. There were many gasps of surprise at the statement.

"What were your forms? And do you have any idea where the papers might be at the moment?" Amelia asked curious.

"I assume the papers are in the Potter vaults. As for our forms, as I said Pettigrew was a rat, James was a stag, and I was a large Grim like dog." Sirius announced proudly.

"Demonstrate please." Amelia asked. Sirius stood up for a moment before he shifted into his Padfoot form. There were many gasps of surprise and a few of fear. Harry assumed it was from some of the older and more pureblood people who were familiar with the concept of the Grim. Changing back Sirius sat back down in his chair with a flourish.

Startled by some rustling from his side Harry looked over to see that Emma had reached into her bag and pulled out some papers. Surprised Harry and Remus looked at her before she handed them to Remus.

"These are the animagus paper?!" Remus whispered in shock.

"Take these to Madame Bones." She said.

"Now?" Remus asked, Emma nodded. Sighing he got up and crossed to the other room to Amelia. A hush fell over the gathered crowd as he made his way over to the department head. Remus nodded to her and handed her the papers.

"How did you come across these?" she asked scanning the papers quickly and confirming them.

"What are those?" Umbridge asked curious trying to lean over and look at them.

"Just the registration papers," Amelia stated placing them in a folder and preventing Umbridge from reading them. "Not necessary for the trial but thank you none the less Mr. Lupin. This does add some credit to Mr. Black's story. It also helps that we can get these recorded right away."

"Not to worry. I came across those while making a trip to Gringott's this morning."

"I thought Black said they were in the Potter vaults?" Fudge asked.

"They were, I was able to gain access to the vaults along with Harry Potter and a friend of mine when we went to visit this morning. Seems that I had been keyed into the Potter vault at the time of their deaths. We were also able to retrieve the Potter will while there." Remus explained before handing Amelia a second piece of parchment.

Harry was surprised he didn't think that Emma had also handed over the will to Remus when he went down there. He looked over at Emma, but she didn't notice him looking at her. Instead following her gaze he saw that she was staring intently at Dumbledore. Harry was stunned to see that the headmaster didn't look to happy at the procurement of the will. The man had visibly tensed for a moment and expression hardened before flowing back into a neutral mask. Turning his gaze Harry looked at Sirius who had made a small cry of happiness that they had found the will. The man was practically radiating excitement.

Amelia looks over the will and preforms a number of tests on it to make sure it is valid. Satisfied she read over the will and passes it on to the others. Umbridge just barely glances at it a frown on her face before passing it on to Fudge who looks over it more closely. After Fudge is done he hands it to Dumbledore who also reads over it.

"I am confused why is there sections that are blocked out and missing?" Dumbledore asks.

"This is a copy of the original will. Only the sections that were deemed necessary to the proceedings of the trail were left clear. Harry and I felt it unnecessary for the whole of the will to be made available for the trial. Much of it does not have anything that concerns these issues so they were left out. This was gone over and done by the Goblin manager of the Potter vaults." Remus explained harshly.

"Of course that seems only right." Amelia stated before turning. "I think that enough information has passed that we are able to call for a vote." Amelia make to continue but Umbridge stops her.

"hem, hem. Just a moment Ms. Bones. I think there is another issue that needs to be addressed before a vote can be called." Umbridge turns her sharp eyes towards Sirius. "How was it that you were able to break out of Azkaban and why did you?"

Sirius stares sharply back at her. "My animagus form, dementors didn't affect me as much when I was in my animagus form so I stayed like that most of my time. Helped me from not going crazy like the others in there. One day when the minister was making his yearly rounds he stopped by my cell. I got the newspaper from him and saw that Pettigrew was in a picture in his animagus form along with the family that he had been hiding with. They didn't know about him, it so happened that the picture mentioned that one of the sons, who owned the rat, was attending Hogwarts. I made up my mind to go after the rat."

Sirius continued to explain how because he was so thin he was able to slip out of the bars as a dog and swim to land. When asked to explain why he did not go to anyone with this information, he responded that no one would have believed him. He continued on and recounted the events of what happened on June 6th at Hogwarts.

"Were there any witnesses?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, two teachers and 3 students were with me when I exposed Pettigrew. Pettigrew tried to escape but one of the teachers and all three of the students ran after him. I stayed behind because one of the other teachers, Remus Lupin, needed my help at the time. From what I understand when the other teacher and students confronted Pettigrew in the great hall of Hogwarts both the Minister and Dumbledore were there to witness him as well as the portraits and any ghosts that may have floated through at the moment." Sirius described.

"Who were the other teacher and students?" Amelia asked.

"Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." Sirius clarified.

"Minister, Headmaster, did Pettigrew say anything when you say him?" Amelia asked.

"He confessed to the students, seemed to me like he was gloating to them. He also tried to kill Harry using an unforgivable, but it seemed like the wand he had was a fake." Fudge stated.

"Yes, after confessing and trying to harm Harry he ran off disappearing into the night." Dumbledore added. "We tried looking for him but he had turned into a rat again and escaped."

Amelia nodded in understanding, turning to one of the Aurors located in the room she told him to put out an arrest warrant for Pettigrew. Umbridge seemed satisfied grudgingly at best with the way things had gone.

Turning Amelia addressed the assembled Wizengamot. "Now that everything has been addressed I would like that you take a moment to consider your decisions, it is time for a vote." She paused for a minute before continuing. "All in favor of pardoning Sirius Black, raise your hand." Harry was glad to see that a majority had voted in favor of Sirius there were only a few who didn't. "All those opposed." A scant few raised their hands, Harry wasn't surprised to see that the Umbridge woman had raised her hand. "The vote is clear, Sirius Black, you are pardoned from all accused crimes and are pronounced innocent."

A cheer went up at the announcement. Seems that a few of the gathered had gotten quite invested in the trial. Harry smiled and shared a happy look with Remus and Emma. Looking towards his godfather he could see that he was talking quietly with Amelia, he had been one of the loudest to cheer.


	17. The Potter Vaults part 1

A/N: why, why am I taking so many classes this semester! There is so much reading that I have to do for my classes!

So a few things I wanted to comment on, by the next chapter you will all get to find out what was in the will, so review and I will get that out quicker. Also there is something that came up in a review from Siriusly Changing Things that I would like to expand on. I had someone comment that they are seeing Emma and Severus together and shipping them. Unfortunately, that is not the direction that I am taking those two. It might seem that way this chapter, but for the most part they will just be good friends. I don't know if I am planning on paring Severus with anyone at the moment. As for Emma I already have someone planned for her to end up with, someone a little closer in age to her mind you. she is only 20; Sev, Remus, and Sirius are 33-34, that's a bit of an age gap that I don't really feel like working with. Don't get me wrong, I have no problems with age gaps like that, it's just Sev is more of a mentor kind of figure in this story, you know eventually when I get to that.

Wow that kind of rambled there. You all can guess if you want, on who Emma with end up with. Also I am having a bit of writer's block, I want to write something for Harry's birthday and already have a few ideas going for it, but any ideas or suggestions on what you would like them to do would be great. I have Harry spending the day with everyone at Grimmauld place and going to Diagon Alley. Any places you want them to visit or something to happen I would be willing to put in if anyone suggested anything.

Anyways on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 16 The Potter Vaults part 1

Jumping up with Emma, Harry raced down the stands to join Remus and Sirius on the floor. Harry saw that Remus had given Sirius a crushing hug as soon as he was able to pull the other man away from Amelia Bones. Reaching the bottom Harry and Emma threw themselves at Remus and Sirius joining in on the giant hug. Harry couldn't keep that giant smile off his face as Sirius laughed and pulled him close.

"Your free." Harry mumbled happily against Sirius' chest.

"I'm not leaving you if I can help it. None of you." Sirius said fondly at his little group.

Movement in the courtroom followed not long after, many people were either leaving or standing around talking to people they knew. Some of the Aurors had stayed behind and stood close to Sirius and their group dissuading many of the reporters from approaching them. A few officials started to come up to have a word with Sirius before leaving.

"Sirius Black, a word?" the minister asked approaching the group. "I am deeply sorry for the injustice that has befallen you and am glad that the mistake has been corrected. On behalf of the ministry of magic we would like to offer you a compensation for all your missed years."

"Aww, that's nice of you minister." Sirius said sweetly, Harry and Emma snickered beside him at his tone.

"If there is anything you need or if you want to work out a compensation price just let me know." Fudge added tensely aware of the many listening bodies around him. It was clear to the group that the minster was only suggesting this to save face for the ministry's blunder all those years ago.

"Wwweeelllllll," Sirius said drawing the word out and pretending to be in thought. "Since you are offering so nicely, I would be more than happy to accept if say the ministry footed my medical bills. I will need some healing after my time in Azkaban after all." Fudge paled, after everything Sirius had been through, bringing him back to a full bill of health was going to be expensive. He would rather the man choose something different, but since he had made the announcement so publically he couldn't refuse.

"Of course we shall." Fudge replied with a strained smile before leaving quickly.

The next person to approach them was a healer from St. Mungo's, it seems that he had overheard Sirius's response and decided to approach them sooner.

"Ah Mr. Black, Johnathan Horn." The man said extending a hand. Harry noticed Emma look off to the side and motion that she would be right back before dashing off. He turned back to the conversation the Sirius was having curious as to what the healer might want. He wasn't really eager to run off after Emma and find out what she was up to at the moment preferring to stay close to Sirius.

"I couldn't help but over hear the last bit of your conversation to the minister. Do you know what it is specifically that you need brought to a healer's attention?" Horn asked.

"The main things that I am aware of are to getting me back in good health physically wise and visiting a mind healer. 12 years in prison isn't good for the mind, no matter that I managed to stay saner than most in there." Sirius explained with a drawn look on his face. Harry reached out and placed a comforting hand on his godfather's arm, Sirius smiled at him appreciatively.

"I agree with your assessment, especially your point about the mind healer. Pardon me saying this, but I am sure there are many issues that need to be worked out. 12 years of brooding and all that, I assume that there are probably some past issues that need to be worked out. I also noticed you professed earlier a strong interest in assuming care of young mister Potter here before your arrest. Did you have plans on acting on the interest now?"

Harry looked at Sirius in apprehension, he had heard Sirius mention that during his trial, but he was unsure if he still wanted Harry to live with him now. Getting to know each other sure, but living together. He hadn't known Sirius long enough for the issue to come up, though he wasn't to say that the idea didn't appeal to him. Anything really to get away from the Dursley's.

"I do, but not right away. I want to be healthy before I feel comfortable having Harry brought into a home environment with me. I don't want him to have to put up with my issues. Plus, I need to get the actual house set in a comfortable living condition first, as it is its no fit place for someone to live in." Sirius explained giving a smile to Harry, he wanted Harry to know that he still wanted him.

Harry blinked in surprise, he had not been expecting the care with which Sirius had answered. He had hoped that he wanted him, but to hear him say yes and that he wanted to make sure that everything was a good environment for Harry was more than he had thought off. Harry smiled and allowed himself to be pulled into another hug by Sirius.

"I think that is a good idea. Now from an initial observation I would estimate that getting you to a desired state of mind and acceptable level for Mister Potter to live with you would be about 4-5 months." Horn estimated.

"Really?" Sirius asked excited, he had feared that it would be longer. Merlin only knows how messed up his mind really was.

"This is under the assumption of mine of course that Mr. Lupin shall also be in residence with you also. Given the fact that the man has not left your side since your declared innocence." Harry glance amused at Sirius's other side, Remus was indeed still standing close to Sirius wrapped in a one-armed hug by the other man. He seemed content to just stand there and be held by the man not speaking. "Having others in your life will greatly speed up the process of your healing. I would only suggest putting off on Mr Potter's living with you because of his young age. In time he will no doubt come to see you as a parental figure of a sorts and I would like to be assured that you are in good health to take on such a role."

Sirius nodded in understanding as Johnathan finished speaking. Harry found that he wasn't opposed to much to having Sirius be like a parent to him. Of course he could tell that it would probably be Remus who would take on a stricter role with him. Harry smiled he would love having both of them that way. Johnathan said goodbye to them and told Sirius to contact him when he was ready to set up sessions.

"Thanks for taking that so well Harry," Sirius said with a smile.

Harry watched as Emma came back followed by Amelia Bones. "Sirius I suggest that if you don't want to have any more people approach you or reporters, you get out of here soon. There is no more need for you to be here today. I will contact you if anything comes up." Amelia said.

"I saw Dumbledore making his way over here." Emma added. "Luckily some folks from the Wizengamot stopped him on his way over to talk about something."

"Is Sev—"

"I saw and told him to meet us back at the house at 5." Emma said with a shake of her head.

"All right, let's get going than." Sirius said. Making sure they had everyone in their group they started walking towards the exit. They tried to blend into the crowd leaving without drawing to much attention to themselves.

"I must say that I am pleased with the outcome of the trial." Augusta Longbottom said joining their group in leaving. Emma smiled, her presence certainly helped. Hiding Sirius from view Augusta stood on one side, Remus on another, Harry in front and Emma in back. Augusta had positioned herself so that she blocked the majority of the crowd thanks to her large handbag and hat.

"I think you are just curious as to what was in the will." Emma guessed.

"Hmm, you may be right in part, the Potter's were good friends with Alice and Frank. I will not deny that I am curious if they were mentioned or not." Augusta said.

"Alice was named Harry's godmother, if anything were to happen to Remus and I, Harry was to go to them. I am sorry that my family caused you pain Mrs. Longbottom, Frank and Alice were good friends of mine also." Sirius added.

"Thank you. Out of curiosity do you know if anyone else was named guardian of Harry were something to happen to Alice. He should have gone to them after what happened." Augusta asked as they entered the lift.

"Two others," Emma said. "McGonagall and Snape."

"Sni—Snape?" Sirius asked fixing his slip up when Emma glared at him.

"I thought the other person was someone called Sev?!" Harry questioned shocked, it had never crossed his mind that they might have been talking about his potions professor.

"Sev is short for Severus, Snape's first name." Remus explained.

"We're talking about this later." Sirius said fixing his gaze on Emma. "On another note I have some news that might please you Madame Longbottom. I am planning on disowning Bellatrix as soon as possible. Hopefully if I do it right I will be able to claim her vaults and strip her of her magic."

"How?" Augusta asked stunned by this change in topic.

"By claiming the Black Lordship, I am sure there is something in the family magic and contracts that can help me accomplish that." Sirius stated.

"I was under the impression that you were disowned when younger."

"Turns out that my mother didn't have the authority to properly disown me, only blasted my name off the family tapestry. My grandfather who was head of the family never renounced my claim as heir even after I went to prison." Sirius announced to Augusta.

"Thank you," Augusta said with tears in her eyes. "That would serve as some compensation for what she has done to us."

"Sirius," Harry spoke up poking his godfather, he had noticed they were getting close to level 8.

"What up Harry?" Sirius said looking at his godson curiously.

"Here, for when we get off." Harry said pulling out something from his rucksack.

Sirius stared at what Harry had given him wide-eyed. "Is this… you brought this with you?" he asked quietly.

"Seemed like a good idea when I left this morning." Harry explained looking at his invisibility cloak that Sirius was holding.

"Smart, I didn't think of that." Emma complimented looking at the cloak closely, this was her first time seeing it.

"You're a genius Prongslet!" Sirius proclaimed beaming at Harry and pulling him into a hug, Harry grinned at the praise. Sirius pulled the cloak over himself not a moment too soon as the lift announced their arrival at level 8 and the doors opened.

"My you all are full of surprises." Augusta said exiting the lift first.

They were glad as they left the ministry that they had brought the cloak with them. There were even more reporters waiting in the atrium trying to catch a word form Sirius than in the courtroom.

"Come on, let's go out the visitor's entrance and get some lunch in muggle London." Emma said ushering them towards the telephone booth. Somehow they managed to squeeze all four of themselves in. waiting they felt the booth take them up towards muggle London.

Walking around they looked for a place to eat, walking further away from the ministry entrance. After they had gotten a good distance away Sirius reappeared taking off the cloak off and handing it back to Harry.

"I forgot how much we had to crouch when we got older." Sirius grumbled rubbing his back. "We all used to fit under there so well."

"That's cause you grew to tall." Remus said to Sirius amused. "by the end of 7th year the only one who could stand under the cloak comfortably was Peter and James. James just barely too, he was only 2 inches shorter than you."

"How tall was my mom?" Harry asked curious.

"About 5'5 I would say. She wasn't that much shorter than James." Sirius said thinking for a moment.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you'll grow some." Emma said teasingly at Harry. Harry blushed lightly, she had seen through what he had been thinking about. "Though mind you, Ron will always be taller."

They paused and looked at her before bursting out laughing.

* * *

"Hey Sirius, who was it that was going to meet with us later?" Harry asked momentarily forgetting that he had found out earlier, he had blocked out the knowledge that Snape might have been his guardian. "Who is Sev?"

They were leaving a little restaurant; they had decided to eat a light meal after the trail. It had been a nice meal, Remus and Sirius had enjoyed getting the chance to talk with Harry and find out more about him. But at his question Emma, Sirius, and Remus all stopped walking. They exchanged nervous glances with each other before looking at Harry. They all seemed to share a look trying to decide who would answer Harry's question.

"Um, Professor Snape is meeting us when we get back to Sirius's home." Emma said hesitantly.

Harry looked at her in shock remembering that Sev was really Professor Snape and stopped walking. "Why the hell is he coming!?" Harry yelled angrily.

"Harry calm down!" Remus chastised shocked at the boy's outburst. Harry had behaved all morning and afternoon.

"Harry will you allow me to explain?" Emma asked him looking at him in concern.

"I trusted you! why are you bringing him over, he hates me! I know there is no good feelings between him and Sirius. He only barely tolerates Remus." Harry accused angrily, he was confused over everything and his first response had been to shout out in anger. Why was Snape coming, what possible reason could he have for being there.

Emma stepped back in shock. She looked as if Harry had just slapped her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at Harry hurt. "Harry," she whispered in a pained voice. Harry looked at her slightly guilty over having reacted so badly that it made her cry.

"Harry James Potter!" Sirius yelled startling Harry. He looked at his godfather in shock not expecting him to get this angry at him. Not even Remus had yelled at him like that. "Apologize this instant, you do not talk to her like that and you will show her respect. She is your friend, and has given up everything for you, let her explain."

Harry looked at his livid godfather drowning in this unexpected territory. He stared at the man before his last words fully sunk in. "What did he mean? Emma?"

"Short story, I came back in time from an alternate reality to fix a few problems and stop a bunch of needless deaths." She said softly shrugging and looking at the ground. Harry stared at her in shock, back in time?

"Why?"

"Because what I know focused around you, and I care about everyone here." Emma said.

"People died?" Harry asked, focusing on one of the simpler things she had said. He could rap his head around the time travel bit, Hermione had done that this year, but the alternate reality was a bit harder for him to grasp.

"To many and those to many included far too many that were close to you." Emma sighed. "Harry I promised that I would tell you about myself and why I am here, I don't plan on breaking my promise. Bu this is not how I want to address the issue. There is more to the story, but now is not the place or time."

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't—tonight before I go back?" Harry apologized and asked, he felt better when Emma nodded her head. "Um, why is Snape going to be there?" Harry asked getting back on the real issue.

Emma smiled and pulled him into a hug. Harry stiffened for a moment not used to people hugging him, before he let himself relax into the touch. He stepped away after a moment.

"Professor Snape is going to be there because I trust him and he is a friend."

"Does he know your story?"

"Yes he does, I haven't finished telling them everything yet though. So there are still some things that they don't know."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Can you… can you catch me up with everything that they know first before you finish telling them?" Harry asked hopeful. He smiled when Emma said she would.

"Great another reason to put off that talk." Remus complained. Harry and Sirius laughed at Remus's put off expression. "I swear you plan everything so that just when we get to an important part something else shows up. Severus will not be happy, he was expecting to finish talking when we all got back."

"Can't help that Rem. I need to fill Harry in about everything and we need to get through the will first. I don't think these two can hold out much longer." Emma said laughing as Harry and Sirius both remembered the will and were looking expectantly back at Remus.

"So back on topic." Sirius prompted taking his lover's hand to distract him.

"Right Snape. Well since we were going to finish discussing things that was his original purpose in coming over. However, with the finding of the Potter will, I think he will be more interested in its contents at the moment. I skimmed over it some while there."

"What interest would Snape have in Prong's will?" Sirius asked.

"You mean besides the fact that there were five people listed as guardians for Harry if his parents died? You two, the Longbottom's, Minnie and Snape." Emma asked raising her brow.

"Oh right. Why was that again?" Sirius asked confused still not understanding how Snape had been made a guardian for Harry.

"Sirius, the man was best friends with Lily. I'm sure that has something to do with it. She also probably has something to say to the man as well." Remus said.

"He was best friends with my mom!?" Harry asked surprised. "then why—"

"Why does he treat you the way he does?" Emma said cutting him off. "You mentioned how he doesn't like Sirius or Remus right, well he liked your dad even less. Add the fact that you look so much like James, it's hard for him to separate the two of you."

"That's our fault." Sirius said guiltily. "when we were in school the three of us—"

"It was more you and James than it was ever me. Don't drag me into this and Peter hardly counts as doing anything." Remus interjected.

"Fine James and I had a sort of rivalry going with Snape, much like yours with the young Malfoy heir. Expect as the four of us were pranksters in school, a worse batch than your Weasley twins," Sirius said proudly, "our fights with Snape took a more physical turn. They didn't stay harmless words shot back and forth between students or small duels." Sirius said starting to look ashamed of his previous behavior. "We ended up being cruel to him and played multiple pranks on him, I am ashamed looking back on it now."

"Emma's been making him think more on his actions, he's got a much better outlook than he did a month ago." Remus said aside to Harry. "House rivalries were much worse when we were in school."

"You guys were bullies?" Harry said disgusted by the thought. No wonder Snape hated him, everyone always told him he looked exactly like his father. Harry couldn't imagine how hard it would be to teach the someone who looked exactly like one's tormentor for years.

"It was really only Snape we acted like that with. Otherwise as far as the rest of the school was concerned we were just pranksters, pranking anyone and everyone. I know that doesn't exclude our behavior but know that I am sorry for how I acted back then." Sirius said seeing the look on Harry's face.

Harry was silent as he took in all the new information. While on one hand he was happy to know more about his father, he didn't like hearing that his dad had acted like that.

"Lucky for you, your more like your mother than your father personality wise." Remus said to Harry.

"Snape has a hard time looking past your father's looks and seeing your mother's eyes and personality." Emma said gently. "He is trying to look past that now and see you as Harry, he's promised. Are you willing to give him that chance?"

"This is important to you." Harry commented looking at Emma, he could also see that this was important to Sirius and Remus. "He's your friend, so I will try to give him a chance and try to be understanding. I don't know how well we will be able to get along though." Harry said assuring Emma.

"Thank you Harry." She said beaming.

"Now that this is done can we apparate home please?" Sirius said whining. He wanted to get to James's will now that he knew about it. "it's almost 5:30 now and Snape's probably getting really upset by now."

"Shit really?" Emma exclaimed.

"Harry grab onto me and hold tight, don't let go." Remus commanded coming to stand next to Harry. "I am going to side-along apparate you while Sirius takes Emma."

Nodding Harry griped Remus's arm tight. Suddenly there was this pulling sensation and he felt like he was being squeezed through a tube.


	18. The Potter Vaults part 2

A/N: So here it is everyone, the chapter you've been waiting for! You can finally find out what was in the will. This idea sat in my head for months and I am so glad I am finally able to share it with you. I would like to point out that I placed a lot of line breakers in this chapter, I needed to break up the writing more then just switching back and forth from the italics. If this bothers anyone having to many breaks, let me know and I can fix the chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. And for those of you who guessed about what I put in the AN last chapter good guesses, though I won't confirm anything for now.

I would also like to let everyone know again, that I would love ideas for Harry's birthday. To remind everyone, the group will be roaming Diagon Alley for the day, and I need more to add to the chapter. If anyone has ideas on what they should do while there, after, or even before, I am open to suggestion.

* * *

CH 17 The Potter Vaults part 2

Stumbling Harry pitched forward as his feet touched the ground.

"Merlin's bloody balls! That was worse than the floo." Harry said complaining as he leaned over trying to right himself again.

"Language Potter!"

"Sorry Professor. The apperation was unexpected." Harry said looking up at his Potions Professor. He was surprised to see instead of the usual scowl on his face, he looked amused at the situation. Looks like Emma was right, the man was trying. At least it seemed like some of his walls were down while here, unlike at school.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Ron." Emma said.

"His language has been worse than that since first year." Harry mumbled.

"Where would Weasley even learn such language?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. "Surely his mother never taught him that. Though looking back at some of the woman's more impressive Howlers, it wouldn't be surprising."

"I recon he learned most of it from the twins. From what I understand they learned a good portion of their bad language from Charlie. Although you're right, I wouldn't put it past Mrs. Weasley to have contributed some." Harry added. Snape looked slightly surprised at how easy Harry had responded to his comment. It might just be worth it to get along with the man if he acts this surprised all the time, Harry thought to himself.

"So than from Ms. Tonks, they were rather good friends in school." Snape said thoughtfully thinking about the second eldest Weasley. He actually hadn't of had too much of a problem with the two oldest. It was the rest of the broad that he found irksome.

"So than its all Sirius's fault." Emma said nodding her head. Beside her Remus snorted trying to hold back his laughter.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius protested.

"Nymphadora Tonks, your cousin. I am just assuming that it was you who taught her to curse. I doubt it was Andy or Ted." Emma replied.

"Defiantly not Ted." Remus said with a snort.

"Hey if it was anyone blame Remus. He curses worse than me. Besides I haven't seen her since she was little!"

"Padfoot!" Remus protested.

"Ah, that explains so much." Snape said with a sigh. By this point Harry and Emma were doubled up with laughter.

* * *

Walking into the house Harry looked around him with interest. He had never been in another wizarding home besides The Burrow. And he realized that the Weasley's home was a bit different than perhaps a normal wizarding home. He was interested to see what the differences were between their house and Sirius's.

He could tell that it was more of an upstanding home from the general layout. Despite how unkempt it looked he could see that in its prime the home would have been a sight. Seeing all the faded green wall paper he could guess that Slytherin's had been big in the house. It had an aristocrat feel to it.

"Welcome to 12 Grimmauld place Harry," Sirius whispered beside him.

"Why are we whispering?" Harry asked, looking ahead he saw that the others were being quite also.

"Don't want to wake my mother's portrait." Sirius said pointing to an area Harry could see on the wall further down across from the opening in the hallway that branched down into another hall. "She put a permeant sticking charm of the back of it and I can't seem to get it down yet."

"What happens if she wakes up?" Harry asked, wondering what all the fuss was about Sirius's mother.

"Nasty woman, she'll start screaming and shouting about blood purity and other pureblood nonsense. She'll go on and on about how I am a shame on the house of Black and how could I let filth into the house." Sirius said with disgust. "Of course its utter nonsense." He said seeing the look on Harry's face.

Sirius led him into the other hall, there were two doors in the hall both were open and Harry looked to see where they lead. The one of the left lead into a sort of dining room, Harry noticed that there was another door there that lead back out into the main hallway. On the right was the door that Emma, Remus, and Snape had gone through. Harry and Sirius followed them in and he saw that it housed a pretty impressive library, Hermione would kill to see some of these books.

There were two impressive desks in the room as well as some couches and chairs to sit on. There were large floor-length windows along the wall and a small fireplace also. Harry watched as Remus walked over to the fireplace and lit a small fire.

Harry sat down on one of the couches next to Sirius, Remus came over and joined them after he got done with the fire. Emma had decided to sit on one of the desks and was kicking her feet back and forth. Snape was standing a little ways off leaning on a bookcase.

"You all have a pleasant lunch then?"

"Sorry Sev would have invited you if we could have. But you know the appearances we have to keep up, it would have looked weird if you were seen leaving with us." Emma apologized, Snape just waved it off, it had not bothered him that much.

"I have a question about lunch," Harry said speaking up. Something had been nagging at him since they left the restaurant. "How did we pay? It was a muggle place."

"Oh that was me, I paid." Emma replied.

"Where did you get the money?" Sirius asked.

"At the Potter's vault, Borrack gave me some muggle money that was in the vault for after the trial. He guessed we wouldn't want to stick around for very long after it was done." Emma replied.

"What else did Borrack give you?" Remus asked. Harry remembered how she had the copy of the will and animagus papers with her at the trial.

Emma smiled, "Why the key to answering your deepest dreams/prayers of course." Emma said mysteriously. They all looked at her blankly.

"I highly doubt that." Snape snorted. Harry was inclined to believe his Potions Professor on this one.

"I assure you it is entirely probable."

"Really and what would you say my deepest dream would be?" Snape asked challengingly.

"To hear James Potter beg for forgiveness and apologize. And possibly hear that Lily does not blame you." Emma said smugly.

Snape looked back at her in shock. Harry could see that what she had said had shaken the man and that it must have been somewhat true.

"Remus wants the members of his pack back, Sirius wants to talk to James again and see his best friend, and Harry wants the chance to get to know his parents."

"I wasn't aware that among your skills of traveling across dimensions, was necromancy." Snape said dryly.

"No but I have something close." She said waving the will in her hand and holding up the small orb with the projection in it. "The answers are all in here."

"The will," Remus whispered.

"Can it really do all that?" Sirius asked glancing at the will doubtfully.

"In an indirect way for the most part, but yes." Emma said confidently.

It all seemed too good to be true, his parents? How was Emma going to pull that off? Harry looked at the others and could see that they were just as hesitant.

Emma jumped off the desk and placed the sphere on in. "Beware a snarky projection of James Potter shall appear and recite the contents of this will." Emma said abruptly stepping back and placing the paper copy next to it. Suddenly another bright flash erupted from the orb and the figure of James Potter appeared.

"Prong's!" Sirius shouted leaning forward as Snape groaned and collapsed into a chair. Gripping Harry's hand, Sirius gave a tight squeeze. Harry was glad to have Sirius next to him, even though this was the second time seeing this it was disconcerting seeing his father.

* * *

 _The Last Will and Testament of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_

 _If you are reading/seeing this than Lily and I are most likely dead. Please Padfoot do try not to cry too much. I hope that Harry survives whatever did us in. As the record stands, Voldemort is after us and we have just switched our secret keeper from Padfoot (aka Sirius Black that mangy loyal dog) to Wormtail (aka Peter Pettigrew our small little rat)._

 _If we are dead that means either Peter betrayed us and was really a rat and traitor working with Voldemort or he was caught and tortured into giving up our location. We can only hope for your sake Peter that the latter was the case and not the former. You know what will happened if it was the other and Remus finds out, you won't like what happens._

 _If Harry is alive and well, Lily and I declare Sirius Black his godfather and Alice Longbottom godmother. Seeing as Alice already has a family of her own Harry is to live with Sirius. Remus my lovable moon dog, we ask that you stay with Sirius and Harry. We both know that while Sirius loves Harry the most in the world bar you of course, he is still very much a child at heart. He will do anything for Harry but will need your help, and support. Not to mention a guiding hand at keeping him in line._

 _Should anything happen to Sirius and Remus, Harry should be sent to live with the Longbottom's. Alice will take care of Harry and the plan was always to get Harry and Neville as close friends when growing up anyways._

 _Lily would also like to strongly remind everyone that under no Circumstances is Harry to go to her sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans. She is a muggle and has no tolerance for magic. Lily will not place her son there under any circumstances._

 _Lily would also like to say that she does not care what Albus Dumbledore has to say whatsoever. He has no right or jurisdiction in Harry's life._ _ **If anyone goes against her wishes she says that she will personally reach out from beyond the grave and make whoever defied her regret said decision. Be it hexing and cursing them to the grave and or correcting the mistake by anyway possible or using one who is able.**_

 _That being said (I love it when she gets angry) should the above be unable to care for Harry we ask that Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape (this part is entirely Lily's doing not mine, she swears up and down that this is a good idea and that she trusts him to this. She calls in the life debt he owes me, I have no idea how she found out I never told her I swear, to protect and care for Harry. Padfoot better be in an early grave for this to happen). We both know that nothing short of a miracle could get rid of these two before they are ready. And I must admit that I do trust them to be able to take care of Harry._

* * *

"They named me guardian?" Snape whispered in shock. "James consented?"

* * *

 _To Severus Snape, if I haven't gotten to it by now I apologize for all the bullying that we did to you and the events of fifth year. Sirius was upset with you looking and questioning about Remus. In his mind he became jealous, he doesn't share well and felt threatened by everything. He didn't think what he did through and his actions endangered all of you needlessly._

 _Snape this is from Lily, she is leaving you all her potions notes. She says this includes a theory she has been working on that covers treatment for severe exposer to the curciatus curse. With the increase in the use of the curse during the war she hopes that her notes help in some way. She hopes that this helps you find a cure or something to help if nothing has been found yet. Other than that she is leaving some of her school things and some money for you (just accept, I think her plan is for you to give them to Harry once he reaches school). Lily has also convinced me that in the event of our death one of the Potter holdings will be bequeathed to you (her words not mine, who uses bequeathed anymore anyways?). She says she remembers how much you hated your parent's house at Spinners End and thus we have picked a nice cottage for you in Scotland. It's called Potter Highland, though you may rename it if you wish._

 _Snape, both Lily and I forgive you for what you did, I know you will understand without me having to spell it out. If that was what it took to bring you back, than Lily and I are glad. Lily is glad to have her best friend back. Don't feel guilty, if you must blame someone for what happened to us, or mainly Lily in your case, I know that you could care less about what happens to me. Blame Peter and Voldemort for what happened. I must admit that the main reason I was so hard on you in school was not because of your house or hair, but more because of your easy friendship with Lily. I was jealous at not being able to get close to her like you and took that out on you. I know that it's no excuse for what I did, but I thought I should at least give you a reason for my actions. It was childish of me and I hope that you can get past that eventually. I know that not all done by me will be easily forgiven but please take the time and try. I can already see how much Harry is going to look like me, he looks the same as I did when I was a baby, luckily he has his mother's eyes. Please Severus, when you look at him try and not see your childhood nemesis James Potter. But your best friend Lily, remember that he is her son also. I hope for both our sakes that he turns out more like Lily than me, she was always the better person. Take care of yourself and Lily wants you to visit often, I am remiss to say that I also want you to visit too. We think that they all could do with a little Slytherin's influence in their lives, too much Gryffindor can be overwhelming._

* * *

By this point Snape looked overwhelmed by everything James had said. Harry wasn't sure if he was going to pass out from shock or not. It seemed like a high possibility. Harry himself was shocked, Snape had been the first person mentioned in the will. Harry didn't understand all that his father had meant but he could see that it all had a great effect on Snape.

* * *

 _Peter if you are still alive and did not betray us willingly (i.e. going to Moldy Shorts) congratulations! We have set aside a small sum for you and a small villa of the Potters in France that we would like you to have. I remember how you liked it there the one summer we went to visit France, remember that girl we met on the beach? Find her and ask her out. I think she was interested in you. I can still picture Padfoot's face when she turned him down and started talking with you. Moony laughed his ass off so hard that day. But if you did betray us, it will be of little shock. You started drifting away from us by the middle of 6_ _th_ _year. We had hoped it was a girl, but alas not everything is as we hoped. If you did betray us Lily says she will find a way from the grave to hex your balls off you filthy rat for taking us away from our son._

* * *

Harry was starting to love this will, even though there was no image of his mom, he could clearly see he would have loved her

* * *

 _Remus I charge you with taking care of Sirius, merlin knows that he will be beside himself trying to take care of Harry. Help them please I need to know that my son won't be too much like Sirius when he grows up. I know you will have no trouble doing what I ask. I am leaving you Potter's Escape, or as we dubbed it the summer before our fourth year, Marauder's Den. The little cottage suited you perfectly and has the perfect room for your furry little problem. I don't care if you don't live there year round but it is yours to use as you please. There has also been a sum money set aside for you. If you have let your clothes go as you were starting to last I saw you, go by yourself a new wardrobe as soon as you get the money. Moony please do this for me, but make sure you take Sirius with you, let him help, we all know he is a complete ponce and that he has more fashion sense than you do. Don't let Dumbledore tag along, you don't look good in polka dots._

* * *

Remus looked disgusted at the thought of himself in polka dots, it didn't help that Sirius was sitting next to him shaking with laughter. Harry was finding it hard to keep himself from laughing himself, he had seen the robes the headmaster liked to wear. Not finding their amusement funny Remus smacked both Harry and Sirius on the back of the head.

* * *

 _Padfoot, you were always loyal despite your many faults. In our eyes, as well as my parents you will always be an honorary Potter and my brother in all but blood. All the marauders are my brothers, you are my quirky twin, Remus the caring mischievous older brother, and Peter the awkward younger brother always following after. You and Remus take care of Harry, he will need you both. For his sake try and grow up some, he doesn't need a fun uncle at the moment but someone responsible to take care of him, don't do anything to rash that will get you into trouble._

 _Make sure that Harry gets my old cloak back, Dumbles has it for whatever reason. Also find a way to get the map back, wait until Harry's fourth year to give it to him though, maybe as a birthday present or something. He can have the cloak second year, that's about when I filched it off my dad. Don't teach him too many bad habits. Potter Manor is yours until Harry is of age, I have no clue what state the manor is in, so you might want to fix it up first._

 _Also we had two portraits made of us right before we went into hiding with the fidelius. Upon the completion of the portraits they were to be sent to the main Potters vault. Since you have they will you should be able to find the portraits somewhere around here. My guess is that they will end up at the very back with all the other old family portraits sitting around the vault. Introduce us to Harry and don't wait too long to find us. Make sure to retrieve the portraits of my parents also they are in the vault._

* * *

They all froze at the last part. Portraits?! So this is what Emma meant, Harry thought excitedly, a wide smile starting to form on his face. They may not be the real thing but they would still be his parents. The hand that Sirius was holding tightened, Harry looked over at his godfather and could tell that he was really excited. Both Snape and Remus appeared happy with this news.

* * *

 _You've got a set amount of money set aside for you also, most of our wealth will go to Harry. We already have a separate vault set aside for Harry for school. Do not spend his trust money on brooms, that vault is solely for Harry until he gets of age, you are not allowed to dip. You have plenty set aside for yourself, not to mention whatever you eventually get when you become head of the Black house. So get brooms with your own money. Teach him to fly and play. I can already tell that he will be a great flyer from that toddler broom that you got him. I really hope he gets on the house team when he gets to school. Tell him that it doesn't matter what house he gets in, though hopefully we will be able to tell him ourselves._

 _Lily says to make sure he studies and don't teach him to prank too much. She says if you must find a balance between the two. Remus is in charge of making sure that happens. Lily would like to remind you nothing to advanced, you know what we mean, until he is older. He also better turn out right or she is going to kill you._

 _Harry my sweet son, how we both wish that we will be able to watch you grow up. We are sure you will do fine on your own. Your mother and I have left some letters for you, there is one for each of your birthdays up until your 18_ _th_ _. There are also a few for other events in your life._

 _(~the rest of the will contains small notes to others as well as where to find some letters left behind~)_

* * *

Harry felt a few tears escape down his face. It really meant a lot to hear those words from his dad. He couldn't wait until he found those letters and the portraits. He could have his family back, at least in part.


	19. Confessions Among Red and Gold

A/N: for a chapter that everyone seemed to be looking forward to, it seemed like not as many people read chapter 18. I wonder if it was because I uploaded it so early some people missed it? I think next week I will try and upload around 9ish or 10ish instead of 8ish.

Really thanks for all the great review for the last chapter I am glad so many of you liked it. I am glad there were some elements that many were anticipating yet also some that surprised others. The will was a really fun piece to work on. If some of you didn't notice, I bolded what Lily said about her finding a way to make things right for Harry. There had to be some magic that pulled Emma to the wizarding world, and what magic is stronger than a mother's love.

This chapter finally gets most of what needs to be said out there. Remus and Severus are certainly glad to finally have the rest of the information.

one last note, I still would like ideas for Harry's birthday. reminder, they are going out to Diagon Alley for the day. I would love suggestions for before, during, or after.

* * *

Chapter 19 Confessions Among Red and Gold

Emma looked at the others as the recording finished playing, she could see that it would be a while before they would be ready to talk. Looking over at Harry she saw that he had really been affected by his father's words and was happy.

Nudging Harry she gestured for him to follow her out of the room. The others, she could see were in their own heads thinking over everything that James had said. Harry glanced at the others before getting up and following after Emma.

"Come on lets go upstairs for a bit." Emma said softly. Harry followed her to the staircase to head upstairs.

"What's downstairs?" Harry asked seeing that the stairs went down another level.

"Basement, it has the kitchen and a secondary fireplace down there. Kreacher also has his room there." Emma replied. "Here is the first floor, it has the tapestry room and a few bedrooms. I'm planning on putting Snape here when he stays over sometimes. The second floor just has another set of bedrooms. Third floor has the master bedroom where Sirius and Remus stay. And the fourth floor are the heir bedrooms."

"Heir bedrooms?" Harry asked confused.

"It's where the children of the house slept, the heirs. Sirius and his brother had their rooms up here growing up." Emma explained as they reached the last floor. "There's also a small staircase in the corner over there that goes up to the attic, its manly a storage space from what I can tell."

"Wow," Harry said looking over the landing railing down to the floors below. "why did you bring me up here?" Harry asked turning to Emma.

"Come here, I want to show you something." Emma said gesturing towards the bedrooms. "This was Regulus's room, Sirius's younger brother, I've been fixing it up and staying here."

Harry glanced into the other room and saw that while originally pretty neat, it still had been a few years since anyone had properly stayed there. But Emma was doing a good job fixing it up. It was a lot of green though.

"It's nice, lot of green." Harry commented. He wasn't sure why she was showing him all of this though.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of changing it to a lighter color. While I like the green, it's a bit much. Come on let me show you the other room." She said grabbing Harry's arm and directing him towards the other room. He could see where a name plaque used to be on the door. "This used to be Sirius's room." She said opening the door.

Harry gasped at the brightness of the red and gold paint decorating the room. He could tell that this room had been worked on a bit more than the other, but was still in not as good of condition as the other. There was a large red couch against the far wall that looked like it belonged in Gryffindor tower. Behind it a large window looked out onto the small park across the street. There was a desk sitting next to a good sized wardrobe and chest that looked like it was in the middle of being polished. On the other side of the room was a large four poster bed bigger than his one at school. At school it was a best a large double, this one was a good sized queen. There was also a good sized bookcase against the wall on his side. Most of the books were laying out waiting to be sorted.

"This is going to be your room eventually." Emma said softly looking at the wonder etched into Harry's face as he took in the room. "Once we finish getting it all fixed up I'll let you know. You can decorate it however you like, move the furniture around, change the paint colors, whatever."

"This is mine?" Harry said weakly.

"Yep, once Sirius is fit to become your guardian this is your room when you come to live here."

"I know he said that he wanted me to live with him, but this..."

"I know, makes it more real doesn't it."

"This room is amazing." Harry said turning to Emma. "Ron would be so jealous."

"Come on let's sit down. It's not too messy in here." Emma said hoping onto the couch and turning to sit cross legged and face Harry.

"This is exactly like the couches in Gryffindor Common room." Harry commented as he sat down, felt like them too.

"Maybe they smuggled it out?" Emma said looking at the couch in interest.

"I can defiantly see Sirius doing that." Harry said with a laugh.

"So," Emma said with a sigh.

"So."

"You want to know about me and why I came here. This is going to be a long story, please be patient with me. I know that it will be a lot to believe, but trust me, everything I say is true."

"Should I be scared?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, because I am here to help." Emma said with a smile. "Now it all beings with a book."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you're from another world, where my entire school life is recounted as a fantasy series. And Voldemort comes back, people die, I kill him again, and you want to stop all of that." Harry said looking dismayed at Emma. "And you let my godfather, Remus and Snape read the story of my first three years?"

"Hey I just want to save the people you and I care about. The last year was ugly. Besides I still want to kill the bastard. I just know enough that you won't be floundering without a clue what to do and help come up with a plan." Emma defended herself. "Besides the others needed to know what you have been through and get to know you better."

"Can't we just find a way to get rid of Voldemort without him coming back?" Harry asked concerned letting the topic of the other adults knowing more about him than he was comfortable with drop for the moment.

"We could try, but I am not confident that it will get rid of him for good. The only sure way I know of solving the problem is to take care of him after he comes back." Emma said sympathetically.

Groaning Harry leaned his head back and rubbed a hand over his face. "when does he come back?"

"End of this coming school year." Emma replied with a grimace. "Hopefully we can get rid of him within the first year or so instead of longer."

"How is it that he managed to stay alive?" Harry asked. "When he tried to kill me the killing curse rebounded, it should have killed him. Not leave him as some creepy shade that needs to possess people." Harry said with a shudder remembering Quirrell.

"Yeah that's the part I haven't gotten around to mentioning to the others yet, how he obtained his supposed immortality."

"I don't understand why it has taken so long for you to get to this point with the others, we haven't been up here all that long talking have we."

"Nope just a bit over an hour." Emma said with a wave of her wand showing the time. "But other things keep coming up. Reading the book took them a long time also, then there was the trail." She said with a shrug.

"Can you tell me about it?" Harry asks hopeful.

"Why don't we go down stairs since you are all caught up with my story now. We can fill in the others at the same time, hopefully they are out of their dazed state by now." Emma replies with a smile.

"But—"

"Nope," Emma says but frowns at Harry's dejected look. "Hey just because you aren't the first to know doesn't make a difference. I am telling you all at the same time. Besides there are some things that they can't know right away, overall I probably will end up telling you more than them anyways. But I am not going to spill everything on you all at once. You need time to adjust to everything I have told you."

"Yeah I guess I see your point." Harry concedes, it was a bit of information overload.

"Come on." Emma said jumping off the couch and out the door. Harry follows her with a smile.

"There you two are." Remus says greeting them as they walk into the library. Sirius has the image of James paused and is starting at him while Snape is sitting a bit away dividing his time between glaring at James and looking at the words addressed to him on the will like he can't believe that James would ever say or write them.

"Hey where did you two run off too?" Sirius asks looking over and stopping the projection of James.

"Emma was showing me around." Harry explained sitting on the couch next to Sirius.

"Did you find your room? Do you like it?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Loved it." Harry said with a smile. "Only one question, why is there a couch from Gryffindor common room in there?"

"Sirius you didn't?!" Remus exclaimed. "That was only meant as a joke!"

"I don't even want to know." Snape mumbled from the other side.

"No one ever figured it out don't worry Remus." Sirius said brushing off the man's concern.

"So it really is from the common room?" Harry asked. "How did it get here?"

"A bet at the end of fourth year, James wanted to take one of the arm chairs, but I said it would make more sense to take a couch. However Lily showed up and dragged James off telling him to not even think about it. James yelled back to me that he bet I couldn't do it." Sirius began to explain.

"So you just had to prove him wrong and take a couch?!" Remus moaned.

"Did you catch Potter up?" Snape asked with a sigh, ignoring the two bickering men.

"Yep, he now knows everything I have covered with you three." Emma replied.

"Good does that mean we can continue now?"

"Impatient Snivellus?" Sirius joked. Two pairs of hand reached up and smacked him on the back of the head. Sheepishly he looked up and saw the twin glares of Emma and Remus. "Sorry."

"I believe last we met we had covered Potter's past, how you got here, and the meddling of Dumbledore. I think it time that we move on to the main topic of concern, the Dark Lord. I take it Potter that Emma explained everything to you so far?" Snape asked looking at Harry.

"Yeah, she caught me up to what you guys all know." Harry nodded.

Emma sighed looking at all the expectant faces around her. "Well you all know of the prophecy now, both the one from the past and the most current one that Harry received. Basically the first one marked a child born at the end of July to be the one to defeat Voldemort. There were two candidates for this, Harry born at the 31th of July and Neville born the 30th. Voldemort choose to go after Harry that night marking him as his equal.

"Now the second prophecy deals with the telling of his return. With the escape of Pettigrew, Voldemort will be able to come back, crazier than ever." Emma said finishing looking over at everyone.

"We all know that, how is it that he survived that night?" Snape asked.

"Dumbledore was in part right, one the night he attacked Harry and Lily stood in the way, powerful magic was enacted. A strong type of blood magic, a protection for Harry, was placed upon him. Voldemort cannot touch Harry, when he tried to kill him the curse rebounded and killed Voldemort instead."

"But that was a killing curse how did he survive?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort was obsessed with the idea of magic and his own superiority. Along with that came a craving to defy one of the most basic principles of life, Death." Emma said in a low voice. "In this endeavor he started out as early as his Hogwarts days trying to figure out a way to cheat death and become immortal."

"Is that why he wanted the sorcerer's stone?" asked Harry.

"In a way yes, he was already for the most part there when you met him your first year. The only problem was that his physical body had been destroyed, he was probably hoping that with the stone he might be able to gain a physical form again."

"Yeah but how was he like that in the first place, you still haven't gotten around to actually saying what he did." Sirius asked.

"He used one of the darkest forms of magic to get where he did."

"You're beating around the bush." Harry said.

"Sorry if I like my dramatic flair." Emma said pouting. "He found a way to effectively become immortal by splitting his soul."

"He split his soul?!" Harry asked disgusted. "How does one even do that?"

"He didn't." Sirius whispered horrified, an inkling of what he had created was starting to dawn on him. Even among dark wizards the practice of what Emma was implying was horrifying.

"You know what she's talking about?" Remus asked Sirius surprised.

"It's a dark secret held amongst only the oldest of families. There are only a few books in existence that talk about it, let alone detail how the process is done. The very act itself is the stuff of nightmares for the oldest purebloods, it makes you less than human and only the most desperate would think of taking such a path." Sirius whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They're called Horcux's. a piece of one's soul split and placed into a container to hold and protect it. It's one of the truly dark pieces of magic." Emma stated.

"How would one even split his soul?" Snape asked.

"Think, what is one of the darkest things a person could do that would be enough to split ones soul."

"Killing someone." Harry whispered. Emma nodded while the others gasped.

"An intentional murder." Emma said.

"He made one?" Sirius asked feeling sick.

"He made more than one, each time splitting his soul more and more until he became something that is less than human."

"How many did he make?" Remus asked horrified.

"Five, originally," Emma said with a pause, she saw Harry look at her curiously. She had paused to think over what the exact number were, and what she could say at the time. "There is one more that he intends to make soon before he comes back." Emma looked away from Harry who was still staring intently at her, like he knew she was hiding something. It didn't help that she was hiding something, she knew they couldn't handle the truth right now. She would tell Harry, but she wasn't sure yet if she would tell the others the rest of the truth.

"Seven pieces of soul, how fitting." Snape sneered.

"Do you know what the pieces are and where they are located?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I do, there is only one that will be really hard to get to besides the snake which he will make this year." Emma said getting ready to tell the others about what the Horcux's were located in.

"The diary was one of them wasn't it? That's why it was able to possess Ginny and was so real. He literally put a piece of himself in the diary." Harry said speaking up suddenly.

"Yep, that was his first one, he made it after he killed his father and his family."

"His father was a muggle right?" Harry asked.

"You know, being a half blood, creating Horcux's, if any of the pure bloods who followed him knew about this originally they would have never followed him. That is most of them except for Bella of course." Sirius said musing aloud.

Emma sat there and thought about what Sirius had just said, she wondered if she could use that to her advantage this time around. She knew that there was a certain pureblood that she would like to get on her side.

"Why do you know about his family?" Remus asked confused.

"Dumbledore gathered as many memories of Tom's past in order to learn more about him and find out what the Horcux's were. Some of those memories, (I have no idea how he got them or why it took him so long to figure out what Tom did), dealt with his family and what the Horcux's might be." Emma started to explain.

"While that is interesting I am more interested in learning what the others pieces are." Snape said leaning forward. "I have no interest in learning about the mad man's past, talk about that another time."

"Fine I can agree to that." Emma said.

"Hey but I wanted to know about his past, if Dumbledore thought it was important don't you think I should know?" Harry protested.

"I didn't say I would not tell you, but your potions professor would probably not want to be here all night and you still need to get back to your aunt and uncles house by the end of the night." Harry grumbled at this but nodded his head for Emma to continue. "Anyways back on topic, the diary was the first. There are two that will be relatively easy to get to, one a bit hard and we will need someone that's proficient in breaking curses, I was thinking maybe asking Bill Weasley for help with that one. The last one that is in relatively possible for us to get is going to the hardest. The snake will probably have to wait until the final confrontation to be addressed.

"The two easiest are located in the drawing room upstairs—"

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted. "What the hell do you mean one of those foul things is in the house?!"

"Sirius calm down." Remus said soothing the other man. "Let Emma explain."

"Before Regulus died he found out about the Horcux's and wanted out. Deciding to try and destroy them he went after the one he knew about, in the retrieval he was unable to get out and ordered Kreacher to try and destroy it. Horcux's need powerful magic to destroy them and Kreacher was unable to find a way to destroy it."

"Did Reg really do that?" Sirius asked breathless, caught in his memories of Regulus.

"How did he find out about them? Regulus wasn't very high among the ranks." Snape asked.

"Voldemort needed a house elf to hide the Horcrux in a secret cave guarded by a powerful potion. It made the drinker experience extreme fear, delirium, pain, and extreme thirst."

"The Drink of Despair." Snape said faintly going pale.

"You know of it?" Emma asked sharply turning to Snape as did the others.

"The Dark Lord prized me on my potions skills in the beginning," Snape began. "At one point he asked me to devise a potion with a description similar to what you have just described. No wonder Regulus never made it out alive."

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius questioned.

"Think for a second Black, the Dark Lord requests a house elf to go to the cave. He obviously was placing the Horcrux there, if he placed it in the potion the only way to retrieve it would be to drink the potion. I doubt the Dark Lord would have cared about bringing the elf back, so it must have escaped and gone to Regulus afterwards. Knowing your brother, he would have researched to find out what the Dark Lord had wanted."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Regulus did indeed find out what was hidden in the cave. He ordered Kreacher to take him back to the cave and he drank the potion to get to the Horcrux." Emma said finishing Snape's explanation. The others paled at the meaning of her words sank in. "He was too weak after drinking the potion and the inferi that Voldemort had placed in the lake surrounding the potion were attacking. He ordered Kreacher to leave and destroy the Horcrux."

"Ma-master Regulus was so brave!" They all turned to see a wailing house elf collapsed in the doorway. Emma could see that Kreacher was clutching the locket as he sobbed over his lost master. "He was so brave, didn't let Kreacher drink the vile potion like he requested!" Kreacher wailed again and started banging his head on the floor. "Bad Kreacher, bad Kreacher! Didn't destroy the nasty thing like master ordered!"

"Kreacher! Be silent and stop punishing yourself!" Sirius barked at the distraught elf.

"Kreacher remember I already promised you the chance to destroy the locket once we are able to." Emma told the elf. Sniffing he nodded and gave the locket to Emma.

"Kreacher is hearing you's discussing the nasty, so Kreacher is getting it to show the masters." He said before scuttling off.

"This is one of the Horcux's," Emma said holding it up. She tried not to be too worried at the way Harry was staring at the locket, she didn't want them to question Harry about it. If he could feel it and they asked, Emma didn't want to lie to them. "Voldemort had a thing for collecting things. His Horcux's all have the misfortune of being objects collected with a history to the founders, sans the diary."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked tearing his eyes away from the locket to gaze at Emma.

"This locket is an heirloom from Slytherin, passed down through the family."

"So he really is descendant form Slytherin?" Snape asked.

"Yes, his mother was the last descendant of Slytherin. She was no better than a squib though."

"tsk, squib mother, muggle father. Merlin the purebloods are going to spit fire if they ever hear about that."

"And convinced under a love potion." Emma added with a smile.

"Yeah no, add that to the fire. Powerful love potions can sometimes leave a person lacking in proper emotions, no wonder the man was messed up." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Back to the Horcux's." Snape goaded.

"Right, so diary, and locket. The next one that would be within easy reach is located at Hogwarts."

"Really, why am I not surprised." Snape groaned.

"it's located in a secret room on the 7th floor. It's in the lost diadem of Ravenclaw."

"But its lost." Sirius said dumbly.

"Well obviously he found it."

"Where was it do you know?" Remus asked curious. No one had seen the diadem since Rowena Ravenclaw's days.

"In a forest in Albania. Ravenclaw's daughter had it and ran away in an attempt to gain knowledge. The fact was hidden from the founders, and Ravenclaw sent the man who was desperately in love with her daughter to bring her back. When Ravenclaw's daughter refused he murdered her and then killed himself out of regret. It was very _bloody_." Emma said with barely contained glee in her voice as she recounted the deaths.

"Um"

"Oh!" Sirius exclaimed. "I get it! The Bloody Baron!"

"What?"

"The Bloody Baron, ghost of Slytherin house, he was the man sent to get her. So that's why he's covered in blood." Sirius said proud of getting Emma's hint.

"Sirius," Remus groaned.

"Correct, and the Grey Lady, ghost of Ravenclaw house was Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw." Emma said.

"Really? She was always so nice when I stopped to talk with her." Remus said.

"Where is this room?" Snape asked.

"It's called many things, the Room of Requirements, the Come and Go room, the room of Hidden Things. You won't find it just by walking past, you have to walk past the spot three times concentrating on what you want. You could ask for practically anything."

"Where on the 7th floor is this? I don't think we ever found a room like that when in school." Remus asked curious.

"it's located next to some tapestry, starts wit think, something Barmy I think." Emma said trying to remember.

"Barnabas the Barmy?" Sirius guessed.

"Yeah that's it. I believe the particular room the diadem is in is the room of Hidden things. There are literally thousands of things in there, things students have wanted to hide, various pieces of furniture, and who knows what else." Emma said.

"So the diary which is taken care of, the locket which is here, the diadem which is at Hogwarts. Those were the easiest you said to get what are the others?" Snape asked.

"The next one is a family ring passed down for generations. It belonged to his grandfather, the problem with getting it at the moment is its located inside a small shack in the village of Little Hangleton. This is where Voldemort is currently located. He's hiding out in the abandoned manor that belonged to his father. It's too risky to try and get it until maybe after he gets back. Also there are a ton of curses guarding it, I want to have someone who is familiar with curse breaking help us, maybe Bill Weasley."

"If that is the case I will come also, there may be some he is unfamiliar with." Snape said. He agreed with her assessment that it was unwise to go after the ring at the moment. If the Dark Lord was in such close proximity it would not do well to be seen in the area.

"Ok so that's diary, locket, diadem, and ring. The snake is to be dealt with last, what's the last one?" Sirius asked.

"Judging by the trend it would seem like the next object would either be something from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Remus said.

"The sword isn't one is it?" Harry asked.

"No he never managed to find anything of Gryffindor's, though he probably tried. The next object belonged to Hufflepuff. It's a cup of some sort, should have the make of Hufflepuff on it."

"Where's it located? You mentioned that this was going to be one of the more difficult to get." Remus asked.

"Voldemort entrusted the cup to one of his followers much like he did with the diary." Emma began. "The cup is located inside one of the deepest vaults inside of Gringott's."

"Shit that's why you knew so much about the inside of the bank, they had to break in and get it didn't they." Remus moaned. Harry and Sirius shared a worried look over the other man.

"Whose vault is it in?" Snape asked appearing thoughtful and looking at Sirius.

"Bellatrix Lestrange's."

"But there's a bloody dragon down there!" Sirius yelled suddenly. Harry paled and Remus moaned deeper burring his face in his hands.

"How do you propose we retrieve the cup?" Snape asked, this was troubling, it would not be easy to get the cup.

"I have a few ideas, I am not sure how well they will work though. My first idea is seeing if the goblins would be adverse enough of the Horcrux since it is so dark that they will be willing to retrieve it and help us destroy it. After seeing your responses to the news I am hopeful they might have similar reactions."

"That would be a high gamble, there is no guaranteeing that they will react that way, even still they will probably want payment or an exchange of something before going along with that plan." Sirius comment.

"That's just one avenue of pursuit, another idea was since you are now the head of the house of Black you might have some influence on Bellatrix's assets or something." Emma said looking at Sirius. "I know you mentioned earlier about rejecting her from the house, and that you might be able to claim her vaults and magic. If that works it might be a way for us to gain access to the cup."

"It's possible." Sirius said musing. "But the process would take a while. I still need to look at how exactly I would need to go about rejecting her properly from the family, plus there will be some paper work involved as to claiming her assets. It won't be a quick process."

"It would probably be the easiest way to get the goblins to help us retrieve the cup, if Sirius reclaims her vaults for the family, they wouldn't have anything to object." Remus added.

"I have one more idea of getting the cup, it would probably be best because it would alert less people that we have done anything with the vault. I think it would be beneficial to contact Narcissa and see if she has any access to her sister's vault. If she does than she can retrieve the cup for us." Emma said hesitantly stating her last idea.

"Even if Cissa was willing to tell me if she has access to Bellatrix's vault, she will want to know why we want in there." Sirius said. He could see where Emma was going with this, it would be much easier and safer going through Cissa.

"Then we tell her why." Emma said ignoring the shocked faces around her.

"who is this Narcissa person?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy's mother, and Sirius's cousin." Emma told Harry. "Almost all purebloods are related in some way." She added seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Do you trust her with that information?" Snape asked curious.

"The Horcrux part at least, judging Sirius's reaction I am hopeful that she will react similarly. I don't think we need to tell her about me or how exactly we came across the information unless we need to." Emma said thinking it over. "Besides I trust her."

"Is that wise Lucius—"

"She is fiercely loyal to family." Emma said interrupting Snape. "By the end she gave enough evidence for me to want to trust her if she is given the right motivation. If she thinks her family is in danger and there is a way for her to do something about it I think she will help us if only for that reason."

"She will only act what is in the best interest for her family. What makes you so sure she will help us?" Sirius asked.

"Two things, she saved Harry's life at the end, and she will do anything for Draco."

"Does something happen to Draco?" Snape asked concerned.

"Lucius makes a mistake and Draco has to pay for it. He gets marked unwillingly and has to perform an impossible task." Emma says simply not wanting to give away too much information. It was one thing to know the past, another to know about what the future might have held, they already know too much, it's not easy to know about ones death.

"So it was a death sentence either way." Snape mumbled.

"Hey I like Draco. He has great character, plus both he and Harry ended saving each other multiple times by the end. I want to be able to tell both him and his mother. I just don't know how Lucius should be counted." Emma said.

"I save Malfoy?" Harry says shocked.

"You both saved each other on a couple different instances, he was actually the one that helped you win the fight against Voldemort in an indirect way." Emma said with a smile seeing the shocked look on Harry's face. "I would like it if you could try and get along with him, I want to include him in what's going on here since we are involving his mother."

Harry looked at her conflicted, she wanted him to get along with Malfoy. He didn't think they had had a civil conversation since their first time talking all those years ago. But he could see that this was important to her and also her plan. "This is important to you." Harry said finally.

"Yes, and Sev too." Emma said seeing as how Snape would never admit it.

"I would also like the opportunity to try and get along with my relatives," Sirius said carefully.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything." Harry conceded. He was surprised to see how relived not only Emma looked but also Snape when he said that.

"Thanks Harry," Emma said with a smile. "Now there is one more thing we need to talk about. How to destroy them. I only know of two ways to do so."

"Basilisk venom," Harry said. "I stabbed the diary with the fang that broke off."

"Correct."

"The sword!" Remus said suddenly. "Harry you stabbed the basilisk with the sword to kill it. With that you can use it to destroy the others."

"I don't understand."

"Remember what Dumbledore said. The sword only takes in that which makes it stronger. With you killing the basilisk and stabbing it through the mouth you got venom on the blade. Making the sword now imbued with basilisk venom." Snape said.

"The only problem with that is the sword is in Dumbledore's office, I don't want to involve him in this if possible and we can't go and ask him for the sword." Emma said. "Instead a trip needs to be taken down to the chamber to get a fang or a small dagger that can be coated in the venom."

"That's a good idea." Remus said.

"I don't want to go down there again." Harry groaned. "besides I can't do anything until school starts again."

"that's fine, although when you do go down I would ask that you do so in secret don't tell anyone. It would not be good for anyone to find out that you have been down there." Snape cautioned. "It would be a good idea to take one of use with you."

"You mean you." Sirius and Remus coughed behind their hands. Snape glared at them when Emma and Harry started laughing.

"Sev don't hide it you just want to see the giant snake and get ingredients off of it." Emma said with a smirk.

"Hn,"

"what's the other way?" Sirius said asking Emma after getting over his coughing fit.

"Fiendfyre was the other way one was destroyed. I want to stay away from the cursed flames if possible though." Emma said.

* * *

"Well I think we are good on information for now." Remus said after a while. "What we need to focus on is getting Emma schooled in magic that way she is not defenseless. Doing some research wouldn't be a bad idea either, we have time to collect ourselves before You-Know-Who comes back. We don't need to rush yet in destroying them."

"Yeah and I need to figure how to deal with Bellatrix, contact Narcissa. Not to mention I have my healing sessions to go through." Sirius said.

"It's getting late." Snape commented. Harry started from his thinking, that meant that he had to go back to his aunt and uncle's soon. After everything he learned it was a lot to go over and he had forgotten that he had go back. He glanced longingly at the ceiling thinking about his room up there. He couldn't wait until Sirius was well enough for him to live here.


	20. Back to Private Drive

A/N: now to address a few things, I had someone leave a review after they noticed a few things. One I wrote sorcerer's stone, instead of philosopher's stone, mainly because I am in the US and that is how I am used to writing and seeing it. Sorry for those of you in others countries that are bothered by it, I might change it if it comes up again in later chapters, but right now I don't think that I will really talk about the stone again. Also the fact that I had the ministry paying for Sirius's care at St. Mungo's with the healers was also pointed out. As I said I am in the US and didn't really know in the UK that health care isn't paid for in the way I was talking about. For this story that isn't really an important issue, Fudge does do some other stuff for Sirius to make up for those missed years though.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and keep up loving the story. I have gotten some feedback on what to do with Harry's birthday, but I would love some more. In that regard I would like to remind you, they are going to Diagon Alley for Harry's birthday, and I would love some ideas for them to do before, during, or after.

* * *

Chapter 17 Back to Private Drive

"Now Harry, don't forget to write plenty." Sirius said giving Harry a big hug.

"Thanks Sirius I will." Harry replied. Despite everything that had happened and what he had learned, he had had a great day and was loathed to go back to the Dursley's.

"Harry if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." Emma said squeezing in her turn for a hug. "Even if you just want to talk about whatever, write." She knew she had unloaded a lot on Harry earlier that evening, but true to his Gryffindor nature he had accepted everything she had told him.

"Thanks I will Emma." Harry paused for a moment thinking over something and deciding whether or not to mention it. Making up his mind he looked up. "Um, actually there is something you guys could help me with."

"What's that Harry?" Remus asked from the doorway.

"Um, food." Harry mumbled.

"What do you mean Potter?" Snape said speaking up sharply not liking where this was going.

"Dudley's been put on this new diet by his school (the over grown whale), and aunt Petunia is making everyone follow this new schedule." Harry started to explain.

"And of course she is giving you less than your cousin." Emma finished.

"She thinks it will make Dudley go through with it more." Harry explained looking at the others shocked faces. They all stood still for a moment before they began protesting loudly against Petunia.

"Of course we will send you food Harry." Sirius assured his godson.

"I should hex Petunia for treating you like that." Snape snarled.

"Are you allowed to get out of the house much?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because we can give you some money and you could find places to eat outside of the house, instead of relying on food packages only." Remus explained a pensive look on his face.

"Here Harry, there was still some money left over from earlier today." Emma said grabbing the money and handing it over to Harry.

"I can't— "

"Shut up, this is from your vault, it's your money." Emma said pushing the money onto him. "When you need more let us know and we'll send you some."

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile. It was nice to know they all cared about him so much.

Harry looked over at the others in the room, he was going to miss them all. He was kind of sad that he wouldn't get to see them for some time but he understood the reasons. Hell, Harry thought to himself he was even going to miss Snape some. It had been weird knowing him outside of the man's professor setting.

"Potter." Harry glanced back at his professor, he remained silent waiting for him to speak. "Let me take you back instead of traveling by the Knight Bus."

"It's not like I haven't traveled that way before, why are you insisting on taking me?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't doubt you can. However I would like the chance to talk to your aunt." The older man replied.

"But why?" Harry asked unsure of Snape's motives.

"You are aware that we all read the books right?" Snape asked him.

"Yeah Emma told me, although I'm still not too happy about you all knowing all of that." Harry said.

"You know that Remus and Sirius needed to know more about you, they missed so much of your life already. And Sev needed to understand you better and not see you as James, that was a perfect way to have that happen." Emma defended her actions again.

"I know that, still doesn't make me happy." Harry pouted, although he would deny ever having done so.

"Look Potter, just accept the fact that I no longer hate you, that position still falls with your father, even if it has lessened some. We all were upset with the way your relatives treated you when reading the book, even more so learning of your treatment this summer. Let us do something about their treatment of you."

"I know that, it's obvious this past day that you all care. But it's not as bad as it was, with the threat of Sirius they don't bother me that much this summer."

"And they will bother you even less once I visit." Snape replied.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but won't it be more effective if Sirius was the one to drop me off? They do think he is a mass murder at the moment." Harry asked.

"Perhaps, but they are aware that you went today to see his trial. They will be less weary of a free man than of a convicted man. On the other side, Petunia knows me, she would defiantly not like it if I came around." Snape explained.

"Point taken, besides your much scarier than Sirius." Harry said jokingly with a smile.

"Cheeky brat." Snape replied. "Let us go."

"Why can't we take the knight bus?"

"I am not getting on the infernal contraption. It is a safety hazard and entirely uncouth for a respectable wizard to travel. Especially in such a small group as the two of us. No, you and I will be side-along apparating." Snape replied.

* * *

"I don't think there is any form of wizarding transportation other than flying that I can stand." Harry said complaining. Apparating had made him feel like he had been stuffed into a tube before being spit back out.

"It's not the worst form of travel, all it really takes is some getting used to. Side-along is actually more unpleasant than apparating yourself is." Snape commented looking around the street of Private Drive. "These houses all look the same, which one is your relatives house?" Snape sneered in distaste at the neighborhood.

"Come on it's this way," Harry said leading his professor towards the house marked 4. Snape looked around taking in everything about the house. "So what would you consider a worse form of travel?" Harry asked curiously.

"Portkey. While transportation modes like brooms, floo, and apparating give you control of your destination if done correctly Portkeys display less control. You enchant the object to take you to a certain place, and unless you are the one who made the portkey it can be hard to determine where you may go or if it has been tampered with. In my opinion it is an unreliable source of travel that I tend to avoid if possible, even with some of the merits it possesses." Snape explained seemingly happy to have the chance to explain something that Harry was willing to pay attention to. "Plus it is an even more uncomfortable way to travel."

"I think you just made a joke professor." Harry said with a small smile. Snape just grunted in reply and they walked on in silence.

"The gardens are nice, which is surprising." Snape commented trying to fill in the quiet that had overtaken them.

"I take care of them, one of the few tasks I actually enjoy around here besides cooking. The only problem I have with it is the long hours Aunt Petunia makes me work on them trying to get them perfect." Harry commented glancing at the gardens.

"I expected as much, Petunia has no penance for gardening or cooking. Your mother on the other hand was very apt at cooking and a fair hand a Herbology." Snape replied. "It was one of the things we had in common, Potions are very much like cooking. Which is surprising given your skills in potions, I would think that if you like cooking you might be good in potions."

"It's the way you teach, I had no background in potions before I started school and potions is much more precise than cooking. One mistake and the whole thing could blow up on you, it's very much trial and error in cooking, even if you mess up, a part the dish can still be salvaged." Harry responded, he found it odd to be talking amicably with a man who only up to a few weeks ago despised him.

"Yes Emma's said as much to me. She suggests that I change the way I approach students especially those in first year. Adding another book on potions prep was also suggested." Snape commented.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think there was one that she had picked out, I believe that it would make a good book to add to the list. I think I saw it in Black's library, perhaps I will see that it gets sent to you. It should help in your summer work some."

"Thanks but it wouldn't make much of a difference. Uncle Vernon locks away all my things as soon as I come home. It's almost impossible to do my summer work." Harry said dejectedly.

"I will see that I bring up the subject when I talk with Petunia." Snape assured Harry.

"You aren't going to hex her are you?" Harry asked hesitantly. As much as he was getting along with the man at the moment he still wasn't sure how he was going to address whatever it was he was going to talk to his aunt about.

"unfortunately no, merely threaten her. I have no wish to get in trouble for using magic against a muggle, even if she does deserve a good hex from me. Your aunt shall have no trouble recognizing me anyways so there is no need for me to do much to her. I do not like the way she has been treating you and I know that Lily would like it even less." Snape said assuring Harry.

"Do you think once we get my mother's portrait we can bring it over here and have her yell at Aunt Petunia." Harry asked with a smile.

"I don't see why not. That would defiantly be something I would wish to see, truthfully I have missed seeing your mother's temper. She was quite something when yelling at your father." Harry beamed at that. He couldn't wait to see it, the mere sight of Lily would freak his aunt out and to have her yell back would be amazing.

Harry stopped in front of the house. "Thank you, sir, I can't really talk about any of this with Ron or Hermione because they would never understand. It's a bit better that you and the others already know about my situation here. It makes it easier to talk."

Snape was surprised that the boy had admitted so much to him, he felt warmed by the fact that Harry was starting to trust him more after only the afternoon together. "Thank you Harry for trusting us enough to talk about. And though I wish it didn't have to be said, I feel like this needs to be something you are aware of. All of us, Myself, Sirius and even Remus have all been in similar situations. We all understand better than you think, that is why we are so upset with your situation here."

Harry looked in surprise at his professor. "What do you mean sir?"

"I don't know of the exact nature of the other two or how much they went through. For Remus I would surmise that after he was bitten he was treated as very much the outcast. Werewolves in our society are looked at as lesser, freaks as your uncle would put it. He has a hard time looking past his affliction most of the time and is very hesitant to let others know for fear of their reactions. I have no clue what his home life was like, but I imagine that it was difficult growing up.

"Sirius, I don't know much about his home life, only a little. But I do remember his brother coming back after holidays completely withdrawn. I know that he didn't have a good relationship with his parents and ran away around our sixth year. He was the black sheep of the family, and a strong dark family at that, it was not a good situation. I have no clue how they treated him or what they put him under." Snape spoke all these thing quietly making sure that Harry was paying attention to him.

"What about you, sir?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"My situation was similar to yours in some ways. My father was a muggle and did not like magic. He was abusive towards my mother and she tried to spare me much of it, but I still felt the blow of his hand often enough. She tried to help but for some reason she loved the man and we never left." Snape said finished speaking, the topic of his home life was a hard one to talk about. He had never really mentioned it to anyone except Lily.

Harry understanding how hard this was probably for the man to admit to him was overwhelmed by all that he had shared. "Thank you for sharing all of this we me. You are right, it does make it easier to share with you knowing that you have gone through a similar situation."

Snape nodded. "Enough of this, let us get you to bed you have had a long day."

"You just want to scare Petunia." Harry smirked.

"Go child." Snape replied ushering Harry towards the door. Harry knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it, it was rather late and they had already locked the door for the night. Seeing a curtain move, Harry looked over and saw his uncle looking out the window to see who it was at the door.

Wrenching the door open Harry was greeted with the snarling face of Vernon Dursley. "You're back are you than boy?" he snarled looking disdainfully down at Harry.

"Yes, you were told I was coming back tonight." Harry replied.

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" Vernon barked out. "I hope you had super because we already ate for the night, don't expect anything from us."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Well what are you just standing there for! Get inside and go to bed!" Vernon yelled before paling suddenly. Harry could sense the presence of Snape who had stepped up behind him. He knew that with the dark of night behind him the pale potions master would look especially menacing at the moment.

"Vernon what's taking so long at the door?" Petunia asked rounding the corner, she gasped when she caught sight of who was at the door. "Y-you, what are you doing here?!"

"I thought it was rather obvious." Snape drawled gesturing to Harry.

"Well fine than, you've brought him back. now go." Petunia said casting a nervous glance out the door.

"Actually I believe we need to have a talk." Snape said his voice going low as he stepped forward, putting both him and Harry inside the house.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?! Get out of my house!" Vernon yelled.

"Harry go to your room, I will come talk to you before I leave." Snape said. Harry glanced at the man and looked back towards his aunt and uncle. Petunia was shaking in fear and Vernon's face had gone an interesting shade of purple.

"Alright, just try not to do anything to get in trouble. I rather like having you as a potions professor." Harry said before going up the stairs. Petunia squeaked as Harry moved passed her and she was left with Snape.

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he had been waiting upstairs for his potions professor to come back. It seemed like forever that he had been waiting listening for the tense voices that drifted up from the floor below. Every now and then the angry voice of his uncle could be heard rising.

Harry wondered what it was his professor was telling them. Despite the fact that he was still trying to get used to the fact that Snape didn't hate him anymore and actually cared some, he was glad that someone was showing this much concern about him.

Despite knowing the Weasley's for a few years now, none of them had ever done anything like this for him before. This was an entirely new experience.

After a while he heard the creak of the stairs as someone came up to the second floor. Sitting up on his bed he looked at his door in anticipation.

"Potter." His potions professor called out from the hallway. Clearly he wasn't sure which of the rooms upstairs belonged to Harry.

Getting up Harry crossed the room to open the door for the man. Seeing his student Snape walked into the room. Sneering in distaste he looked around the room.

"This is where you live?" he asked in disgust. Harry looked around his room, it wasn't much and was still slightly cluttered from all of Dudley's broken things that had gotten deposited in the room throughout the year.

Turning in surprise he noticed that Snape had raised his wand and was now weaving it. Unable to do much with the room he took the lock off of Hedwig's cage and enlarged the bed, transfiguring the mattress into a better one. He also improved the lightbulb in his lamp so the it gave off better light.

"I can't really do too much in here, but I hope that is better." Snape said turning to Harry.

"This is good." Harry said with a smile.

"Here I was able to convince them to let you have your trunk up here. Your broom and wand are also in there." The man said gesturing behind him. Harry hadn't noticed that his trunk was placed to the side of his doorway.

"Thanks, I might actually be able to get my summer work done." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, I expect you to. While I was able to get you trunk up here I was also able to get them to lower the tasks they assign you. you are also able to venture from the house when you want. I did not mention the food, so when you need more money owl your godfather and he will send you some that way you are able to eat outside of the house. I will also send some nutrient potions for you that I would like you to take that way you stay healthy." Snape told Harry.

"Thanks that all helps." Harry said grateful for Snape talking to his aunt and uncle. "What else did you talk to them about?" he asked curious.

"I just reminded Petunia of a few things. They should leave you along for the most part." Snape explained. Harry nodded understanding that this was all the information that he was going to get. "I will be leaving now."

"Of course," Harry said. Snape nodded clearly uncomfortable before turning and walking out of the room. It was amazing even in the small space of his room when Snape turned he was able to make his robes billow out behind him as he strode out.


	21. Intermission Letters

A/N: This is an intermission chapter; we are now transitioning over from Sirius being freed into more of the main story line. Soon Harry will start to begin making a more regular appearance in the chapters and Emma will fade back some. This story is still a Harry Potter story and I will begin to make him more of a focal point. For those of you that love Emma don't worry still will still have her parts, at any point you feel a character does not have enough time in the story or they have been absent for too long, let me know and that will be fixed.

Now as I have been saying Harry's birthday is coming up. While I do have a few things planned for the group I would love ideas for them to do. The group will be traveling to Diagon Alley for part of the day so if you would like to see them do something there let me know. Otherwise if you have ideas for before or after I am open to suggestion.

But for now I present you the next chapter! Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 21 Intermission Letters

 _Wotcha Harry,_

 _Hope everything is okay back at the zoo house. Tell me how are the Walrus, Giraffe, and baby Whale doing? Are they treating you okay?_

 _So a few updates on life in Grimmauld Place the last few weeks. Turns out I am really apt at magic and can do really well on a practical side while on the other hand my theory sucks. Battie and Moony says this is strange because normally when a person starts out late in learning magic, especially someone who is a Muggleborn its usually the opposite. I think they said something about how it's easier for younger minds to accept magic and they are able to envision the effects more readily than someone older. You know like how young muggle kids are all ready to accept things like Santa and the tooth fairy and believe magic is real but how adults after a time stop believing in those kinds of things. Anyways they thought that I would be more able to accept the theory and why things happen more than actually get the magic to work for me. Turns out I can't focus long enough to want to understand the theory behind it unless I am really interested in it, I rather practice the actual spells and see if I can do them and master them. Dungeon Bat had even been really helpful and I find potions to actually be a really interesting subject. I told him that he teaches great one on one, but he just needs to work on his approach and give better course material building students bases first._

 _I am advancing in spell work really fast and am flying through the first year curriculum. Hopefully in a few months I will be able to move on to second year work. Right now the theory application isn't too bad, its only first year work after all, but sometimes I still struggle a bit. They are hoping I get through at least third year material pretty fast that way I am on par with you. I think they are secretly hoping we help each other study or something, can't really see that happening to much. I know my study habits aren't the best, and I have a feeling yours aren't either._

 _On another note we found a boggart the other day in one of the rooms on the second floor. It wasn't a pleasant experience for me, I was cleaning the room when I found it and was totally unprepared. I can't really say that I have a concrete fear at the moment but ever since I got here I have been so focused on trying to fix things and saving all of you the boggart started to appear as each of you hurt in some way. I am so thankful that no of you looked dead, I screamed so loudly that Moony and Padfoot came running from the kitchen a few floors down. I had run out of the room shaking with tears down my face that they were really worried about me. Eventually Moony managed to get out of me what happened, before he was able to go in there and take care of it I stopped him however. I told him that I wanted to practice like you did and see if I could try a patronus. I knew that I could envision a dementors to practice with, or at least try to. Moony really didn't want to, saying that he thought it would be good to wait until I had more experience. But I was adamant about learning. He eventually gave in, I practiced a few times, I still have barely managed to produce a faint whisper of the charm but I am coming along. I can't believe I got that far. I am still trying to find a happy enough memory that the charm would work with, I just don't think I have such a strong emotionally tied memory._

 _I've got your room pretty much done, there is only the changes you might want to make to it before it is finished. Such as wall color and such, we've left it a white color for the moment, but if you would prefer something different let us know. Or you could decide when you get back. I've been working and have all the main bedrooms finished that we need at the moment and Padfoot has been busy cursing all his parent's things with a good reducto. I think it's very therapeutic for him. Healer Horn even said himself that if it helps Sirius get rid of some negative emotions, such actions would be good for him. For the rest of the items around the house we are busy organizing them with Kreacher. A lot of the stuff can technically be considered borderline dark, but are also Black family heirlooms. Some even have pretty good uses or are just decorative. Padfoot is tossing all the majorly dark items and packing most of the family portraits away and sticking them in the main Black vault. He tossed all the house elf heads that had been decorating the hall out, I don't think Kreacher was too happy about that, one of his life's ambitions I think was to end up on a plaque on the wall with the rest of the elves. I know that you never saw those when you were over because that was one of the first things I took down, tossing them into a random room so I didn't have to look at them. They were in the main hall near the staircase like some sort of sick decoration._

 _We haven't been to your family vault yet and are waiting until you come next to go there and get some of the paintings to replace the ones we tossed. On a side note, we managed to get Padfoot's mother's portrait down with the help of Kreacher, none of Pads other ideas seemed to work. When I asked Kreacher if he could he said yes, Pad's was so happy he thanked Kreacher. The poor elf fainted when he heard that and didn't wake up for hours. It was quite a sight, Sirius spent the afternoon giggling about how he managed to shock Kreacher so badly. We've put his mother's portrait away for the time being but we're thinking of letting Kreacher keep it, give him someone to talk to. The only reason we haven't yet is because we're worried that he might get ideas from her rambling. Dealing with his mother, we can really tell upset Sirius. He's even mentioned that he wishes she had made a portrait of Regulus instead of her before he died, it shut both of them up pretty quickly._

 _Back to your vault though, we have an idea for when you can come to do that. How does spending a few days, say three, here for your birthday sound? This way we don't feel rushed in anything we do and you have time to enjoy all our lovely company. Moony suggested the 30_ _th_ _-1_ _st_ _, how does that sound? Tell the Walrus and Giraffe that we will pick you up early the 30_ _th_ _, they can protest all they want but we will come anyways. It will be great to see you again, Sirius seemed really happy with the idea. He's really looking forward to spending some time with you._

 _Write back and tell me what you think!_

 _E.L (still need a good nickname, Pad's and Moony want to wait until I try to become an animagus like they did before picking a good nickname. Which by the way I am against, they didn't become animagi until their 5_ _th_ _year, and I am still only in first year material. It will take me forever to get to that point!)_

* * *

Harry smiled when he finished reading Emma's letter. It was really amusing how she kept using nicknames for everyone at the beginning of the letter. He was excited by the prospect of staying with Sirius and them for a few days for his birthday. He had never had anyone celebrate his birthday before and the fact that they all wanted to really meant a lot. Harry had nearly dropped the letter in surprise when he had read that.

He was sure that he would have no problem getting his aunt and uncle to let him go, they would be glad to get him out of the house for a few days. Ever since Snape dropped him off they have pretty much left him alone, it was great. They were scared out of their wits that he would write and complain about them.

Harry glanced at the other letter sitting on his desk, this one was from Sirius. He wondered what his godfather had to say. They had been writing back and forth more often than he and Emma had. Part of it was he really looked forward to talking with Sirius and the other was he was still a bit unsure what to talk about with Emma. Sirius liked to talk about the progress he was making with the healers and tell him stories.

Harry decided to read Sirius's letter first before writing back to Emma.

* * *

 _Deer Prongslet,_

 _I hope you are reading my letter first before Emma's, I have a surprise in here for you. but it will have to wait until the end._

 _Healing is going good, we are working through my issues from prison really well and have moved on to some of my underlying issues stemming from before. Since I have a lot of anger towards my parents that's the major thing we are working on. I thought that I would never be comfortable talking about all of this, I barely talked to your dad with these issues, but surprisingly talking with the healers really helps. Your dad and Moony tried pushing me to talk to healers after we got out of school but I kept pushing it off and with the war nothing really came of it. Now that I actual am seeing a healer I can tell that it's been a great help. If I would have done this before I wonder, how much of a difference it would have made?_

 _They suggested finding some sort of representation for them to take some of my anger out on physically. So when I went home first thing I did was go to the room where I had dumped a bunch of my father and mother's things from there room when I made space for me and Moony. I took all the stuff and started firing a bunch of reducto curses at them. Bit childish at first, but it sure made me feel better. I watched with glee when I burned all their old clothes._

 _I didn't trash everything though, I kept some of my mother's jewelry because I knew they were priceless Black family heirlooms and Emma said she liked some of stuff, the others Narcissa or Andromeda, my cousins might like. A good bribery never hurt anyone. I remember one time when the girls came over during a family gathering Narcissa couldn't stop staring at the necklace my mother was wearing. Admittedly it would have gone much better with what Narcissa was wearing then what my mother had on. I am sure Narcissa knew that as well._

 _Emma's really progressing good, but I won't tell you much about that because I know she will want to cover that in her own letter._

 _I can't wait till you come over next, I've been putting off going to the Potter vaults again because I know that you will want to come with. Emma and Remus had a great idea of having you stay for a few days for your birthday. It seemed like a great idea so I checked with my healer Horn, you remember him from the end of the trial right? He said that it was a good idea and that having you over for a few days would be just fine. He said my progress was going great and that in a few months it would be fine to have you move in. It probably won't officially happen until the end of the next school year though. Wish we could do it sooner, but Emma says that you won't be able to move in at Yule, same really. We would have loved to have you for the holiday. Don't ask because I don't know, Emma hasn't told me a reason why you can't come home for Yule, but know that if you could I wouldn't have it any other way._

 _So when you come over one of the first things I want to do is go visit the vault, there are a few things I want to pick up there along with the portraits. Tell your aunt and uncle that I will be coming to get you early on the 30_ _th_ _around noonish and bring you back on the 1_ _st_ _._

 _I am so excited to be spending another birthday with you. haven't had that chance since your first birthday. I know that the Firebolt doesn't make up for all those missed birthdays quite yet so I am planning on making this the best day ever! Did you know that on your first birthday I got you a broom too then? It was a toy practice broom that only hovered about a foot off the ground but you loved it. Your dad sad you were a natural, and I quite agree after seeing you play the last year. You terrorized the cat for a few days, flying around after it. I think the cat's name was Godric, its fur was kind of reddish and yellow. Lily wanted to name it tiger or something but James insisted on Godric because of the colors._

 _Anyways see you in a few days Prongslet!_

 _Padfoot_

* * *

Sirius always managed to put in a random tidbit about his past or parents and Harry loved learning about them. Sometimes the man would just ramble about his day or complain about Emma but he always managed to tie something back to his parents.

Harry couldn't wait till his birthday. He was looking forward to seeing everyone and getting away from the Dursley's for a few days.

Harry smiled, he couldn't wait to see the look on his uncle's face when he told him Sirius was going to be the one to pick him up this time. Sirius may have been cleared, but Harry made it seem like it had only happened by throwing his name around. Harry had mentioned that it had been a real slight to throw the last surviving member of such an old family into prison. He hadn't really clarified on if Sirius was guilty of anything.

Besides that, the Dursley's so far had come in contact with a werewolf, a crazy witch, and his potions master, all who had sufficiently scared the family. Adding his previously convicted for murder godfather to the mix was sure to make them all uneasy. They had been watching their comments to him ever since he got back from the trial.


	22. Birthday Memories

A/N: we're like really close to Harry's birthday; I mean like right on it. Come on people, I've had one person give me an idea in reviews. I really need help in ideas for when they are in Diagon Alley. Before, during, after, whatever people. Please I'm begging you here.

Love it and review!

* * *

Chapter 22 Birthday Memories

Walking up the steps to Grimmauld Place, Harry shot a big smile at Sirius. His godfather had come to get him to spend the next few days together for his birthday. It felt great being back here and Harry was excited to see everyone. He found that after learning about Emma and getting the change to understand his godfather, Snape, and Remus more he had actually missed the odd group that they made.

"Pads, is Snape going to be here?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Yeah he's probably here already. He stops by every few days to check on Emma's progress. You don't mind do you?" Sirius asked glad to see that Harry was so happy.

"Nope, I think it… it's nice to know someone else that was connected with my parents. Without being in school, he's not that bad. It's kind of surprising, I don't mind getting the chance to know him better." Harry responded trying to find the right words to how he felt about the potions professor.

"He'll be glad to know that I think, surprisingly I think your opinion matters a great deal to him. I don't think he plans on coming with us to the bank though for reasons I am sure you understand. Remus and Emma won't be coming either." Sirius said a thoughtful look on his face.

Harry nodded in understanding as Sirius opened the door. He understood that along with the odd peace that had happened between the three grown men, it was still not wise for Snape to be seen in their company yet. With the knowledge that Voldemort was coming back, the other man's loyalty could not be questioned. No one wanted him to get killed because of something like that.

"Hey where is everyone?" Sirius called out.

"Harry, Padfoot, we're in the study." Remus called out. The two smiled as they made their way into the other room.

"'llo Harry, how have you been?" Remus asked coming forward to give Harry a hug.

"Great thanks." Harry said it was good to see the other man. He could see that being in the house with Sirius and Emma was doing him good. He looked healthier then he had all last school year. There was a shine in his eye that wasn't there before and he looked happy. It took years off his appearance.

"Honestly Sev, it's something I want to learn!" Emma said protesting loudly causing Harry and Sirius to glance at the other two members in the room.

"I don't understand your idiotic reasoning. You are still in a first year curriculum; why can't you just wait to learn that spell until later. It's only a second year spell as it is anyway, not even that important for you to learn as it is." Snape argued with her on the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" Harry asked glancing curiously across the room.

"Just watch, its actually quite amusing when they get in arguments like this." Sirius told him as he sat down looking at the show going on. "Especially when you know that they enjoy arguing like this. Emma gets a kick out of being able to make him lose control and Snape likes letting loss and not have to worry about his image. Though don't let him know I said that, git might chop me up and use me in one of his potions."

"I just got in here, so I have no idea." Remus told Harry, picking up a cup of coffee from a table where drinks were laid out. He turned to watch the two across the room like it was an entertaining program on the telly. Harry guessed in a way it was, he could see that both of them were smiling some.

"Do I have to give you a reason, besides I want to?" she asked glaring at him.

"I would appreciate one yes," he replied glaring back.

"It's too early for this, what are you going on about Emma?" Remus said with a groan peering over his cup of coffee, it may have been entertaining for a while to watch but he was not in the mood for them to be arguing right now. They do it often enough.

"She wants to learn the tickling charm." Snape replied.

Harry watched all of this with interest. Emma was completely different to what he was used too; he could tell that she was stubborn but seemed to be having fun with the argument. It was also completely different seeing Snape outside of Hogwarts and was an experience itself seeing him act outside of his stoic Potions professor role.

"What are you smirking at Potter?!" Snape's sudden voice startled him from his staring at the man.

"Nothing," he replied quickly looking away from the arguing duo to glance at Sirius who was trying not to laugh. Harry scowled mockingly at his godfather.

"Nothing sir," a voice said speaking up in a drawl.

Thinking nothing of the voice Harry responded back. "There's no need to call me sir professor."

"Cheeky brat, don't go impersonating me." Snape snarled smacking the back of Emma's head.

"Ow!"

Looking up Harry blushed in realization. It had been Emma that had responded to him sounding exactly like Snape, not his professor. Sirius and Remus were laughing into their cups and Emma was rubbing the back of her head a mischievous smirk across her face. Snape on the other hand was glaring lightly at her and Harry.

Trying to change the topic Harry spoke up, "Why do you want to learn that spell Emma, it's not very useful."

Looking affronted she glared at Harry on mock hurt.

"Really how could you suggest such a thing. It has plenty uses, for instance you have used that charm on Malfoy before—"

"The dueling club, Merlin I loved that!" Sirius shouted out interrupting her.

"Hush Padfoot I am explaining the merits of the tickling charm to young Harry over here."

"Very well continue." He replied mockingly bowing slightly from his seat.

"Prat, as I was saying. Along with making Malfoy laugh, I could use it on your idiotic goddog here and get him to shut up for whatever reason I may need to. Not only that this came to me the other night when I was thinking."

She paused for dramatic effect, "You could cast this spell along with maybe a good cheering charm and completely immobilize your enemies."

They all stared at her in shock unsure what to say.

"No really think about it, say you're in a fight with multiple people for example, Voldy shorts and his followers."

"Emma," Snape said in warning.

"Cast the spells at Voldy and he could go down laughing. Everyone would be in so much shock to see him smiling and laughing that they would just stare and stop not knowing what to do. When everyone is frozen you have an easy opportunity to either run as if your life depends on it, which it probably would, or walk up to him and finish him off." She said finishing proudly.

"That…that is such an unconventional way to fight a duel." Remus said shortly shaking his head, no one else seemed to know what to say. Harry sure didn't know how to react to that at all.

"Er can't I just use expelliarmus to get away?" Harry asked.

"You could, but as soon as you use that in a real fight against him, your characterized, that becomes your signature move. Which I think at this point it might be already at least in duels or such. It's so out of the ordinary no one would be expecting that."

"Right." He said doubtfully.

"You truly are a wonder Emma." Snape said.

"Na, she's just crazy." Sirius said with a shake of his head. Emma shot him a glare but didn't say anything.

"So what is the plan for the day?" Harry asked curious to see what they would be doing.

Sirius smile, "Well you and I are headed out to Gringott's to get a few things out of the Potter vault and I need to take care of a few things regarding the Black family. The other three are going to wait here for us."

"No fun, why do I have to stay here?" Emma complained.

"How old are you again?" Remus asked amused.

"Shut up." Emma shot back.

"How old are you Emma?" Harry asked curious. He knew she was young, but he wasn't actually sure of her age.

"Twenty as of March 11th." Emma stated.

"Yes! Joint birthday party!" Sirius shouted happily.

"No." Remus said shooting him down. At Emma and Harry's curious look he sighed and told them his birthday was March 10th.

"Anyways you can't go because you still have your studies for today." Snape commented. "Just because Harry is here does not mean you get to slack." Emma pouted at this but nodded.

"come on Harry let's get going." Sirius said getting up from where he was sitting.

"If no one else was coming with us why did we even stop here?" Harry questioned as he followed Sirius.

"What didn't you want to see everyone first?" Sirius asked with a smile.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Potter, and Lord Black, wonderful I was being to wonder when you would be making your way back." Borrack greeted Harry and Sirius as they entered the bank. Harry noticed that a few head turned to look at them as they entered.

He had noticed it also when they had been outside in the alley making their way to the bank. It seemed that even a month after the trial Sirius was still turning head, add the fact that he claimed the Black Lordship many people were curious about him.

"Ah yes well we wanted to wait for Harry's birthday to come up before retrieving some of the items." Sirius said.

"Right this way then and I will lead you to the vaults. Were you wanting to make a stop at both of the main vaults or just the Potter vault today?" Borrack asked leading them to the carts.

"The Potter vaults are fine for today, although I would like to set up a small account for a friend before we go. Also there were a few things that I wanted to see to about the Black accounts." Sirius replied.

"Ah, for the traveler?" the goblin questioned, SIirus nodded. "very well, that can be taken care of once we return. Let us first take care of the Black account first."

Borrack led them into a side room out of the way to discuss what Sirius had to say first before they would go down to the Potter vaults.

"Now what is it that you have to take care of Lord Black?"

"First off I want to make sure that the items my house elf was bringing to the bank were deposited correctly. There were quite a few darker items and disgusting elf heads along with some portraits that were to be brought here." Sirius stated.

"ah yes, those went well. Luckily the elf was still tied into the black family, as soon as he proved that he had access to the vaults to deposit the items. I've also taken the liberty of procuring a list of your current assets inside the bank and what you own outside. Here is your copy to pursue at your leisure." Borrack said handing a file over to Sirius. Harry was surprised to see how large the file was.

Sirius flipped through the file taking a look at some of the documents. "Would it be possible to change who has access to the main Black vaults?"

"Yes, who did you have in mind?"

"I would like Remus Lupin to have undeterred access to the vaults as well as a side vault set up for Emma Lance with a beginning balance of 5,000 galleons. It should maintain that as a regular minimum balance to be replenished monthly if it goes bellow for the current time being." Sirius told Borrack.

"That's a lot Siri." Harry said shocked.

"Really only a fraction of what I have, doesn't dent my vaults at all." Sirius said with a small smile before turning back to Borrack. "I would also like to claim the Black Lord ring for the time being."

"of course, only a small technicality seeing as you already claimed the Lordship verbally and connected with the magic. Claiming the ring will strengthen the magic and bonds though." Borrack said explaining for Harry.

Borrack left the room for a moment before coming back in carrying a box. Opening it Harry saw a ring nestled into the fabric.

"A drop of blood on the ring and then place it on your figure for the ring to accept you." Borrack said holding out a dagger for Sirius to take. When Sirius took the dagger and made a small cut holding his hand over the ring Harry leaned in to see what would happen. A small flash from the ring and Sirius picked it up and placed it on his finger. When nothing happened he smiled.

"Alright, time for the Potter vaults." He said getting up from his seat with a bounce in his step.

* * *

Reaching the Potter vaults Harry got out of the cart eagerly. He had not gotten much of a chance to view the vault last time he had been there on account of being distracted by the will.

"Here is an enlargement bag to hold any of the items you wish to take out." Borrack said handing Sirius a bag.

"Thanks," Sirius said taking the bag. "Harry I know where some of the things are why don't you look around the front room here, tell me if you see anything you want to take with you." Sirius called over his shoulder as he walked further into the vault weaving around different piles of things.

Harry nodded and wondered over to a pile that looked like it held a bunch of different jewelry items. There were boxes and a few different armoires clustered together. A few of them were feminine, but mixed in were some that had more of a masculine design to them.

Approaching one of the older looking jewelry boxes Harry glanced at the deep red wood. Looking closely, he could make out the faded symbol of a crest adorning the lid of the box. Not much could be made out of the crest, but Harry thought he could make out flames and plants surrounding an ornate P.

Curious Harry opened the box to find that there were a few necklaces and rings scattered inside. Picking up one of the necklaces he noticed a curiously shaped pendant attached to the chain. Going along with the design on the crest, the pendant supported a small flower, some type of lily, Harry thought it might be Asphodel it looked familiar. The lily was surrounded by the delicate curving of flames surrounding it. There were a few gems on the piece but nothing fancy.

"That's an old piece you've found." Borrack said coming up to stand by Harry. "It originates back to the beginning of the Potter line, way back to the 12th century. The Potterer, as your ancestor was called. Had a hand for potions he did."

"Really?" Harry said surprised at how old the pendent must be.

"Yes, that would be something good to take with you, a piece of family history. Another thing that you should have is this." Borrack said rummaging through another box, this one much more recent and holding a few rings. "This is the Potter heir ring, you would receive the signet ring that the head of the family would have once you reach of age, but for now it would be appropriate to wear this one if you wish. This one is basically a smaller version and not as intricate as the other, has a few less enchantments on it as well."

Harry received the small gold ring. It was much like the crest holding a P surrounded by flames with a small lily to the side. Harry looked at the other ring Borrack held up to compare. It was slightly larger with two lilies instead.

Placing the heir ring on his finger Harry watched amazed as the ring automatically fit itself to his hand. He looked at it lying there and was amazed at how right it felt sitting there.

"Alright we're good, I found everything we needed." Sirius said coming back to join Harry and Borrack. "Did you find anything?" he asked, Harry held up his hand to show him the ring and pendent. Sirius nodded in approval, those would both be good for Harry to have along with being something from his family. "Now then let's head back up and we can be on our way."

* * *

"Did you find everything?" Remus asked as they made their way back inside Grimmauld Place.

"Yep took a little digging but I found everything just fine." Sirius said as they made their way into the library plopping down on a couch.

"Sevvy," Emma said whining at the potions master. Harry looked over at her to see that Snape had placed her at a desk and was having her work on theory from what Harry could tell by all the open books around her.

Snape looked up and saw that Harry and Sirius had come back, with a sigh he stood up. "Yes alright, you can be done for now." Emma cheered as she came out from behind the desk and made her way over to Harry.

"SSooo?" she asked drawing the word out gazing expectantly at Sirius. He gave an impish smile and held up the bag that Borrack had given him.

Opening the bag, he made his way over to a section of the wall that he had cleared to make room for the portraits. Pulling out three frames he set them against the wall. Because the frames were still covered Harry couldn't tell who was in the frames.

Sirius set the bag to the side handing it to Remus who walked out of the room with Snape. Harry wasn't quite sure why they left but he didn't care at the moment. Sirius was placing the frames on the wall and getting them to stick. He was bursting with anticipation at seeing his parents.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, he had the corners of all three frames covers in his hand ready to remove them. Harry nodded his head and Sirius swiped the cloths down.

Blinking as the light entered the portrait the figures inside started to move around. Harry could see an older couple in the frame above his parents look around themselves, holding each other's hand. Below the couple, who must have been his grandparents, was his father on the left and on the right was his mother.

Harry was overwhelmed, this was so much more different than seeing their images in the mirror of Erised. They were actually able to interact with him now.

James was the first to speak catching sight of Sirius. "Merlin Pad's what the hell! You look so old!"

"James!"

"Git!" Sirius responded scowling at James.

"Sirius ignore him, how long have we been in the vault?" Lily asked.

"Thirteen years," Remus said coming back into the room.

"Merlin Moony! You look even older than Pads!"

"Git." Remus said pulling a face at James.

"Really James can't you think of anything else to say to your friends?" Lily asked before looking at Remus. "Rem it's good to see you."

"Like wise Lily." Remus answered back.

"Why did it take so long to get us out of the vault? Why the bloody hell did you leave us in the vault for thirteen years?" James asked.

"Dumbledore," Sirius and Remus said at the same time. James cursed and Lily paled.

"What happened." James snarled.

"I went after Peter and got myself thrown into Azkaban without a trial after the rat framed me and only just got out." Sirius said starting to explain in a quick breath. When he told them about going to prison James got a pained look on his face while Lily let out a small groan.

"Moron." James groaned.

"I was out on order business and by the time I got back, Sirius was locked up, and Dumbledore had taken Harry. He told me that he was someplace safe and that I wasn't able to go to him. Couldn't go to Sirius either." Remus said next.

"HE WHAT!" Lily yelled. "WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT MEDELING OLD FOOL PUT MY BABY!"

"Mom?!" Harry shouted unable to hold himself back anymore. He was surprised by how angry Lily was getting at the moment. It seemed that they had not noticed him sitting there.

Emma couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing at the situation. Lily looked up shocked seeing Harry and blinked rapidly trying to clear her eyes, James was next to her gaping like a fish.

"Harry oh look at you, you look so grown up now." Lily gushed doing a 180 from her previous temper.

"He looks just like you Jamie dear when you were that young." Harry's grandmother spoke up from her portrait.

"Mum!" James whined while the others snickered.

"How old are you Harry?" Lily asked.

"I'll be 14 tomorrow." Harry said with a grin.

"Harry where did Dumbledore put you?" his grandfather asked curious.

"Um," Harry hesitated looking at his mom, he really didn't want to have her explode again. Emma nudged him giving him a look that basically told him to get it over with. "I uh, live with Aunt Petunia."

Lily stilled giving Harry a look, he was afraid she was going to start yelling. "I don't even want to know right now." She said tensely. "Sirius Black you better take custody of my boy as soon as you can do you hear me?" she threatened. Sirius gulped and nodded his head quickly.

"Just uh, give me a few months to get back to good health and as soon as the healers give the okay I will turn in the paperwork and bring him home." Sirius promised from his spot behind Remus having moved there when Lily started glaring at him. Even as a painting she could make him feel guilty.

"Coward." Emma mumbled as she watched Sirius try to edge out of the room.

"Right uh, who are you?" James asked finally noticing the young woman in the room.

"Emma Lance, currently we are supporting the theory that I am the 'force from beyond the grave' that Lily promised." Emma announced.

"How's that?" James asked confused while Lily beamed.

"I literally came from another world with knowledge sufficient to right the wrongs created against Harry. Originally I came for my own purposes with helping Harry, but I am perfectly willing to go along with Lily's goals." Emma said with a smile.

"Yes!" Lily cheered. "Knew that would work!"

"Explain it to them later Emma." Snape spoke suddenly. Harry turned not having heard the man approach. Harry glanced curiously at the odd basin that he was holding.

"What's that?"

"Snape what are you doing here?"

"Severus?!"

"I have been convinced by these bumbling idiots thanks to Emma to join them in their quest for utterly screwing with Dumbledore and others. As for why I am here today, I believe it is your son's birthday tomorrow, and they wanted me here today."

Both James and Lily looked like they didn't know quite what to say. Harry noticed how his professor evaded mentioning that Voldemort was going to return soon and that he was one of the people Emma was out to get.

"I'll explain more later." Emma said to Lily and James seeing that they wanted to ask questions.

"Harry, come here." Snape said gesturing to the boy. "You asked what this is," Snape said motioning to the basin.

"It's your Birthday present!" Sirius shouted trying to crowd in before Snape pushed him away.

"Go over there you idiot before you make something spill!" Snape said harshly. Harry peered into the bowl and saw that a semi clear liquid was in there giving off a silvery sheen every now and then.

"You got that out of the vault then?" James asked curious. "You didn't by any chance grab the box that was next to it did you?"

"Would you be quite Potter until I finish explaining what this is first!" Snape snapped before turning to look at Harry again. "This is called a pensieve, it is an object used to view collected memories. By looking it this you can watch any memory placed with in it."

"That's… why is this my birthday present?" Harry asked after finding he could not find words to describe how amazing he found the basin.

"Well, since we know you love to learn about your parents, Emma came up with the idea to get this and put a few of our memories in there that way you can get to know them better." Sirius said bounding to Harry's side.

"That was a wonderful idea." Lily said form her portrait.

"Now Potter why were you asking about a box next to the Pensieve?" Snape said turning to look at James and looking like he really didn't want to be addressing the man.

"I filled a bunch of vials with all sorts of memories from my childhood in the box for Harry." James said excitedly. "There's everything in there from my sorting, memories of my parents, and a bunch of Lily!"

"What kind of memories of me did you put in there James?" Lily asked uneasily.

"Some from when Harry was born, that first year, and from school. I left plenty from the times I asked you out." He said as if not sensing the danger from his wife.

"Right well we'll get those another time." Remus said hurriedly.

"Here Potter," Snape said pushing the pensieve towards Harry. "Anytime you want you can view these."

"Is it… can I…"

"Yes you may view them now."

"There are memories from all three of us. James mostly form Sirius and I, and Snape covered memories of Lily." Remus said. "Merely touch the liquid and you will be taken into the memories."

Harry looked at the basin nervously before reaching out to touch the liquid. The last thing he heard was his father telling Snape that he thought the other man looked the oldest out of the three standing there. Snape's reply was cut off as Harry found himself jerked with a jolt.


	23. Walking in the Mist

A/N: Hi everyone! My week has been an absolute mess. Had an exam earlier and so much homework that needed to be done. So nice to have time to relax and work on this before sharing with you all. I was so run down the other day that I forgot to wish my dad a happy birthday, still wasn't able to properly at the time because I was studying for the exam. Blah my life, word of advice, if any of you plan on being business majors, fully prepare for your classes and don't put things off. Still love my classes though.

On another note, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I liked some of the ideas not sure what I will use yet. Still going to ask, if anyone has something they would like the group to do while in Diagon Alley or before/after I am open to suggestion.

Now I had someone ask if they could use Emma's idea for their story. If said idea is the pensieve memories I have no problem with that as long as no one uses my memories. If it is the portraits those are a-ok also, I think it was a really nice touch and gives Harry a chance to get to know his parents without having the issue of trying to bring them back or anything. But if it's the idea for using the tickling spell against Voldemort I highly encourage everyone to use said idea. Perfect way to catch all unsuspecting death eaters unaware and make them completely underestimate one. Pretty sure at some point in this story I will actually have someone use the spell in a confrontation. Don't tell me you don't think it's not completely hilarious.

Read, love it, review and eat plenty of cookies. Which I am doing right now 'yum homemade cookies'.

* * *

Chapter 23 Walking in the Mist

Harry looked around himself trying to figure out what was going on. It looked like a misty landscape for the moment before a specific memory was chosen.

Suddenly the scene changed, he could see the great hall and what looked like the sorting ceremony. Harry watched as his parents, Sirius, Remus and Snape all got sorted. He could see how nervous Sirius was and happy he was when he was put in Gryffindor. He saw Snape look disappointed at his mother when they were put into separate houses. He made out his father making a fool of himself at the Gryffindor table with Sirius.

After a while the scene changed again and Harry found himself in a field with a young Snape and his mother talking about Hogwarts. It was weird seeing Snape like that.

There were many memories that Harry saw, a lot of them focused on their Hogwarts days. There were a few that played out longer than the others. Quite a few tended to be quick snapshots of their time at the castle.

* * *

Harry looked around and saw that he was in the Gryffindor boy's dorm room. Looking out the window was the gentle falling of snow as it piled high outside. There had been a big snow fall the other night and it was the first major snow of the year.

Harry watched as the boys began to wake up. Yelling in excitement Sirius jumped out of bed and raced towards the window. Harry thought they were a bit older then he was now, maybe 5th or 6th year.

Sirius raced over and began jumping on the other boys' beds waking them up. James first, then Peter, and last Remus. Seeing the snow, they all got excited and began to pull winter clothes on as fast as they could.

James was hoping around trying to get his boots on. Yelling at the others to hurry up.

Harry followed after them as they raced down the stairs to the common room. He grimaces slightly when James ends up knocking into Lily in his haste sending them both to the floor.

"Sorry Lily flower! Go out with me?" he shouts quickly as he scrambles up.

"No way in hell Potter!" Lily shouts back at James as he shrugs and says maybe next time and backs away. The four boys raced out of the portrait hole. Harry catches the amused smile Lily wears as they leave before following the boys out.

Harry finds himself having to run to keep up with the others. As they make their way to the great hall Harry watches in amusement as this time Sirius knocks into someone coming up from the dungeons. Harry watches worriedly as the boy loses his balance and tumbles back down the stairs.

"Watch it Snivellus!" Sirius yells as he runs past. Harry glances in concern at the form of Snape picking himself up off the stairs before going after the marauders again.

The boys are yelling in excitement as they begin to play in the snow when Harry catches up with them. Harry can tell that Sirius is itching to change into Padfoot and run in the snow as he runs around as a boy instead mindful that they are so close to the castle. Every now and then Sirius shivers from keeping the transformation at bay.

Harry watches amused as Remus bends down and packs a clump of snow with a mischievous glint in his eyes. It's interesting seeing Remus so young and carefree here. Hearing how they were all trouble makers in school, Harry had a hard time fitting Remus in with that group, but that was dispelled seeing that look. When Sirius makes a turn and spots Remus he pauses and stills, freezing in position.

Sirius begins to back away slowly. "Don't you dare Moony, stay away. James?!" Sirius shouts taking a quick glance to look at his best friend imploringly.

Harry began to laugh as he sees that James has a similar expression on his face to that of Remus. Sirius seeing that starting to back away from James also.

"Don't you dare James!" Sirius shouted looking wildly around him glancing between James and Remus. He could see that Peter was going to be no help as the other boy was laughing at Sirius's predicament.

With a cry James and Remus lunged at Sirius both their hands full of snow. Running Sirius turned and began to dash towards the castle in an attempted get away from his two friends. As the made his escape he was pelted with snow curiosity of James.

Sirius began to curse and proclaim that he should have never paused to think that James would help. Suddenly he was hit with snow again right in the mouth getting a bunch of it in his mouth. Turning he stared incredulously at Remus who had his wand out. He had sent the snow ahead of himself to hit Sirius.

Spluttering Sirius spat snow out of his mouth. He continued his mad dash back to the castle entering the entrance hall. He tried to get farther but James sent a tripping jinx and he fell over. Remus appeared behind him and tackled him trying to stuff more snow in his mouth. James and Peter were off to the side laughing and clutching their stomachs.

"What is going on here?!" Professor McGonagall yelled coming up to them. Looking up Sirius saw that Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were approaching them.

Harry laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

Panting Sirius struggled to get Remus off of him.

"Dumbledore! Minnie! Help me!" Sirius shouted. Remus took that opportunity to shove more snow into Sirius's mouth.

Harry watched amused as Dumbledore just stood there eyes twinkling and McGonagall had a stern look on her face but they did nothing.

Eventually Sirius managed to get Remus off of him. Panting he lay there trying to catch his breath. Struggling to his feet he leveled a glare at Remus.

Advancing on the other boy Sirius looked at him, his mouth was really cold now thanks to all the snow. He spit out some more snow that was in his mouth.

"OOh Moony," Sirius called out in a sing song voice. "You're lucky I love you." He said before jumping at the other boy reaching for his face.

Eyes widening playfully Remus tried to back up and put his hands up trying to keep the other boy away from him.

"Idiot! I'm not kissing you after all that snow!" Remus screamed trying to get away from Sirius.

Harry watched in surprise at that last part, he wasn't really expecting that. Although he could kind of see it before it was still a surprise. He had seen how the two of them were with each other, and it was kind of obvious they were together, but he really wasn't expecting them to show it to him like this.

The scene slowly faded out changing once again.

* * *

Harry found himself next in the library next to a small boy with long dark hair. The same boy he had seen pushed down a set of stairs earlier, a younger Severus Snape he realized.

The boy, most likely in his first year was walking towards a spot in the back with a stack of books in his hands.

"Honestly Lily, I don't understand how you can be friends with him." A voice spoke out causing Snape and Harry to pause. Harry stared at the young Snape as he hung his head shoulders tense.

"Come now Alice, he's not that bad." Lily said defensively.

"But he's a Slytherin!" Another girl's voice, Alice, protested.

"And you're a Hufflepuff. There's nothing wrong with having friends in other houses." Lily argued. "Please just try to get along with him." Lily pleaded.

"He better not hurt you." Alice scolded.

"He's been my friend since before Hogwarts, he told me I was a witch. He's not about to hurt me no matter what house he's in." Lily said strongly defending Snape.

"You never know; his other house mates could turn him against you with all their prejudices." Alice cautioned.

"I would never do that to Lily." Snape said confidently stepping out of the book stacks. Lily and Alice looked up surprised both blushing lightly at being caught talking about the other boy.

"Hello Alice, Lily here's that book you were looking for." Snape said sitting down and pulling out his stuff getting to work.

"Whatcha working on Sev?" Lily asked brightly.

"Potions."

"Oh do you think you can help me, I didn't really understand what Slughorn was talking about in class the other day." Alice asked timidly. Snape turned and looked at her notes and began pointing out the parts she missed and began explaining them.

Harry watched amazed as they all got along quietly, Alice's previous worries gone. He knew that if Snape ever did anything to fall out with his mother he was going to have hell to pay from Alice by the measuring look she was giving him. Harry took a closer look at his mother's friend, she looked somewhat familiar. He wondered if she was related to anyone he knew.

Suddenly another boy tumbled out of the stacks slightly away from them before rushing over to hide behind Alice's chair.

"Frank Longbottom what do you think you're doing?!" Lily hissed at him quietly glaring at the second year Gryffindor.

"Hi Frank Longbottom, second year Gryffindor." The boy said offering a hand to Alice and Snape before ducking behind the chair once again.

"Frank!"

"Hush Lily, do you want them to find us? I swear those four are a menace." The boy said looking furtively from the side of the chair. Alice was sporting a light blush from having the other boy so close.

"Ugh, what have they done now, its barely been one month since school started. I swear I think they already have had detention twice." Lily said moaning.

"Potter and Black are both arrogant idiots." Snape snarled.

"Their eleven and both come from wealthy families, what do you expect." Alice said looking up from her books. "You two don't come from the same circles we do. They've both acted like this since they were small. Though admittedly it's gotten worse since they've teamed up together."

"Aww such a sweet little Hufflepuff." Frank said patting Alice on the shoulder. "Always willing to see the good in people. James has always been a little devil, I curse the day he became friends with Black, knew it would be one chaotic broom ride until I was away from them."

"Really Frank, don't you think that's a bit much?" Lily asked.

"You will never know how happy I was to get away last year and have no more James Potter to mess with me."

"Your families close?"

"Our father's grew up together. Been around James since we could crawl, been a terror on society since then. His parents are all right though, never a nicer couple. I always figured James was secretly a changeling or something, could never prove it."

"to scared to try?" Lily asked as her and Severus laughed at the nervous look on Frank's face.

"And what about you little Gryffindor, where's that proud batch of courage. Lost it?" Alice asked sweetly. Harry laughed seeing the look on Frank's face.

"A lady after my heart, pray what is your name sweet badger?" Frank sang doing a complete 180.

"Alice Douglas." She said with a small smile. And that's when Harry saw it, that smile, he now knew why the young girl looked familiar. She had the same soft features as Neville did in first year and the same smile. Looking at the older boy who said his name was Longbottom, Harry concluded that this was Neville's father. They did look alike, same long face and eyes. He could defiantly see how they were related. Though his parents' attitude was lost on Neville, it would be hilarious to see Neville act as confident as his dad, though his friend could probably use it.

The scene slowly faded out and brought Harry to a new memory.

* * *

Harry looked around himself at the small little house he had found himself in. it brought a familiar nostalgic feeling in him when he looked around. He wondered where he was.

He wasn't left wondering for very long before he caught sight of his mother coming out of another room. She began to string up something on the wall above the couch.

"HAPPY 1ST BRITHDAY HARRY!"

It was his first birthday, so that must mean that they were in Godric's Hallow. Harry looked around him with renewed interest, he wondered where his dad was.

On the floor was Sirius in Padfoot form looking after Baby Harry. It was kind of weird looking at himself as a baby. The doorbell rang soon after thinking that.

"James go get the door and stop eating everything!" Lily scolded James shooing him out of the kitchen.

"Why can't Sirius get it?!" James complained stumbling out of the room wiping something from his face.

"Sirius is watching Harry." Lily replied. When James looked over at the two Padfoot shot James a smug grinned, or at least as smug as a dog could get.

Groaning James opened the door. Outside was a grinning Remus Lupin.

"Hey Moony glad you could make it." James said grinning.

"Seeing as how my boyfriend is already here, I knew I would have to drag him away myself if I was ever going to get him home tonight." Remus said grinning when the dog in the corner huffed. "Beside the mangy mutt over there forgot to bring Harry's present when he came over today."

Remus laughed as Padfoot managed to look guilty shuffling around Baby Harry.

"Still I am glad that Dumbledore was able to let you off from whatever important order mission you were on." James said. "I finally have most of the group together, hasn't been this way in such a long time."

Remus looked up at James in concern when he sighed dramatically. "Most of us? Peter couldn't come?"

"The Longbottom's are in hiding themselves and didn't want to risk coming over here and Peter said he was busy with something else and was unable to make it." James explained.

"Personally I think the bloke's finally gone and found himself a girl. I feel bad that he has been left out of the awesomeness that is coupleness." Sirius proclaimed shifting back and picking up Harry. He walked over and gave Remus a kiss on the check muttering that he missed him.

"That's not a word Sirius." Lily called out from the other room.

Remus smiled and wound an arm around Sirius's waist giving him a quick peck on the lips. Harry smiled it was nice if not a bit weird to see the two of them so in love. He looked over at his father and saw that Lily had come out and gave James a quick kiss also.

"I wish we could meet the girl." Lily sighed. "I so miss hanging out with Peter. He was always so sweet. Didn't bother me as much as you two did." Lily said playfully looking at James and Sirius.

"Yes, yes. Now that we're all here, can we eat now. Your cooking had been driving me crazy for hours!" Sirius said dramatically flopping on the floor and tickling Baby Harry causing him to giggle.

Lily sighed and took Harry from him. "Yes alright. Let's all get into the kitchen then."

Sirius whooped and skipped into the kitchen with James on his arm sing the praises of Lily's cooking. She and Remus shared a look shaking their head.

"Your father and godfather are such children Harry. I hope when you get older you will be able to control them better. Merlin knows that you already have the both of them wrapped around your little fingers." Remus said with a fond smile glancing down at the giggling baby.

"Oony!" the baby giggled in response. "want Padsie!"

"I swear this boy loves your boyfriend more than me and James sometimes." Lily huffed in annoyance.

"Mama!" the boy cried snuggling into his mother's arms making Lily smile and drop a kiss to his head.

Harry found himself getting chocked up at the moment. How he wished that he could feel his mother's arms around him at this moment. His heart ached for what he had lost. His life could have been like this for years growing up, birthday parties where they would all gather together like this if not for Pettigrew. Silent tears ran down his face as he watched the moment.

He never really thought about the could have beens since he was younger, but now faced with this there was an ache in his chest that didn't want to go away.

The scene changed but it looked like it was just a little bit latter because they were all gathered in the living room now with presents scattered around Baby Harry. Taking a seat next to his mother Harry wondered what he had gotten for his first birthday.

"Here you go Harry this is from the Longbottom's. Alice says happy birthday and that she wishes she could be here with you." Lily said handing the baby a bag.

Harry watched, sniffing in amusement as he wiped his tears away. He hadn't really noticed he had been crying. He laughed as his younger self grabbed a fistful of paper and threw it out right into Sirius's face. Baby Harry looked up and giggled seeing his godfather's shocked expression. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a little lion with a small picture frame in its paws. Looking closely he saw that it held a picture of the Longbottom family smiling and waving at him. Baby Harry laughed and gave a wave back. Looking over Harry saw what was a happy Frank and Alice Longbottom holding Baby Neville.

Next he was handed a bag from Lily. When he opened the gift from his parents Harry saw that they had given him a set of blocks and some baby books.

Hearing James and Sirius's snort of amusement Lily shot a glare at the two of them. "What, it's never too late for him to learn to read. We can at least read to him."

Next was a present from Remus, apparently Sirius had gotten a separate gift for Harry. Harry grew silent as he saw the stuffed animals Remus had laid out in front of the baby. Small representations of a wolf, dog, stag, and rat. Seemed baby Harry didn't really care to much for the rat because he flung it away in his hast to reach the stag.

"Dada!" he squealed in delight. The baby also moved the other two animals close to him but kept a firm grip on the stag. James beamed proudly at his son sending a teary thank you at Remus for the present.

"Alright enough of this. It's time for the best present you'll ever receive from me, your most awesome godfather ever!" Sirius said getting up in a flourish and swinging his arms around. Both Baby Harry and the older Harry laughed at the man's display.

With flare Sirius reached into his pocket and pulling out his wand waved it dramatically over his open hand. Both Harry's gave a gasp at the sight, for in Sirius's hand was a small toy broom for toddlers.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, seems Sirius had a penance for giving him brooms for his birthday. He could believe his godfather had gotten a broom for his one year old self. Looking at his mother he could see that she was in agreement, she clearly was not happy with the broom.

"Sirus—"

"Mate that's the best birthday present ever!" James shouted over his wife's disapproving tone. The two men grinned in childish delight at each other. "We must give it a test drive!"

"James!"

"Don't worry Lily Flower, the broom has the best protection charms on it as well as cushioning charms. It will only go up enough that his feet will be skimming the ground, and a sticking charm so he won't fall off. It's not even that fast." Sirius told Lily as the placed Harry onto the broom.

Harry squealed as he stayed upright and hovered by his father.

"Look at him he's a natural!" James said beaming as Harry took off after a cat that had just rounded the corner chasing him around the room.

The boys all laughed and beamed at Baby Harry in pride and Harry was happy to note that his mother didn't say anything after a while and was looking at him with a fond smile.

* * *

"You absolute idiots!" Remus shouted. Harry had found himself in the new memory in the midst of a shouting match between Remus and the other boys inside the boy's dormitories.

"Is everything okay in here?" a voice called out opening the door to their rooms. Harry saw Frank poke his head in, a perfects badge gleaming on his chest.

"Not know Frank I need to deal with these three imbeciles!" Remus shouted throwing a pillow at the door before setting up a few privacy charms and locking it.

"Moony—"

"Don't Moony me! How could you all be so reckless!" Remus shouted throwing another pillow at Sirius who had tried to approach the teen.

"Remus—"

"No! how could you all be so reckless! Turning into animagi, I could seriously hurt you during a transformation."

This must be the moment they told Remus what they had done to make his transformations easier Harry realized. A bit bold of them to not tell him before, he could tell right now that he would do everything he could to stay away from Remus's temper. He did not want to get on the wrong side of that.

"Better then hurting yourself all the time! At least we would be able to distract the wolf some!" Sirius argued.

"But I could bite you!"

"You can't turn us while we are in our animagus forms. The bit only affects humans." James argued.

"But—"

"We won't let you be along anymore."

"Yeah we're part of your pack."

"James and I are big enough that we can stop any major damage. And Peter can get at the tree easy with how small he is."

"You guys," Remus complained weakly. This was such a big risk they were all taking.

"We'll show you!" Sirius said excitedly suddenly pushing things out of the way so that the middle of the floor was clear. Sirius ended up pushing James and Peter back to their beds while Remus slumped on the floor confusion in his eyes. Harry sat down on the bed next to his father.

Sirius gestured widely before he began to shift into his grim form. A large black dog in his place. Jaws open and tongue lolling out the giant dog panted and rambled up to Remus before giving him a big sloppy wet lick.

The lick was enough to rock Remus out of his state of shock and push Sirius away wiping his face. "Gross!" he shouted but let Sirius come back and lay next to him. He gave the dog a soft smile and began to stroke its fur.

"My turn!" Peter shouted excitedly jumping off his bed and shifting in midair. The rat landed on his feet and scurried over to Remus and Sirius burrowing in the dog's fur before finally perching on his head.

"Looks like it's my turn." James sighed playfully. Remus had calmed down by this point and was smiling up at James.

James took a step back and shifted to his stag form settling on his hooves. Shaking his head he proudly showed off the impressive rack of antlers his form had standing tall. He trotted over to the others and rested besides them.

Harry smiled at the picture they made, they really all looked like a family. He was suddenly really grateful for Emma showing up. He probably would have Sirius, Remus and even Snape with him right now otherwise. Not to mention having her was like having a sibling and he had the portraits of his parents now too.

A few more random memories went by before he felt the flood of them slowing down and coming to an end. His surroundings began to blur and he found himself being ejected from the memories and back in the library at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Thanks guys, that was the best birthday present ever." He said surging forward to give each of them a hug. Emma and Snape were surprised but accepted the hugs none the less.

"So what kind of memories did you see?" Lily asked curious.

"Mostly those idiots over there." Harry said waving a hand towards where Sirius and Remus were crowded around James portrait. "There was an interesting one of a snow ball fight."

"You outed us to him?! That's how you choose to tell him about our relationship?" Remus shouted at Sirius clearly knowing which memory Harry was referring to.

"Aw come on, not like he didn't already know we were together." Sirius complained.

"There were also a few of you and Snape in school. I didn't know that you were friends with Neville's parents like that." Harry added looking at his mom.

"Aw you showed him those moments." Lily said embarrassed.

"Hn."

"Hey I've got a question; how many memories do you think you could gather of the Longbottom's?" Emma asked.

"Quite a few, I hung out with Alice quite a bit when with Lily, and I know those idiots liked to prank Frank from time to time. There are also a few instances from when we were in the order that we could come up with." Snape replied.

"Why do you want them?" Harry asked curious.

"It's Neville's birthday today. You obviously loved the idea so much, I think he would love a chance like that also to view his parents." Emma explained.

"Why can't he just ask Frank and Alice?" James asked.

Remus looked at his friend morosely. "The Longbottom's were attacked shortly after you both were by the Lestrange's and Crouch Jr. They were put under the _curciatus_ curse and driven mad. They are still alive but are basically reduced to basic motor functions living in St. Mungo's."

"Severus you have to look through my notes, I was studying how to help lasting effects to the curse." Lily pleaded.

"So Neville's even more like me besides the prophecy." Harry said. "He's never talked about his parents before. I think that is a really good idea." He told Emma smiling.


	24. St Mungo's

A/N: So had an exam earlier today that I knocked out, hopefully I did good on it. Also I looked and I now have over 5,000 views for this story! so happy you all love this.

You all know I love you when I post only a day after my last post to keep up with what I've been doing the last few months. Can anyone guess? Do you all know what day it is? My birthday? An anniversary? Not quite, it's the Harvest Full moon. Almost autumn everyone!

So happy for the full moon!

Love review! So love that it was the tickling hex that people wanted to use. Please I would love to see it in a story and eventually mine.

Does anyone have any suggestions for Diagon Alley? Please say something, it's the next chapter and I would love feedback. Before, during, or after whatever you guys want to see I will keep in mind and possibly add.

* * *

Chapter 24 St. Mungo's

"Longbottom Manor!" Remus shouted into the fire sticking his head in. Harry looked at him in surprise and looked questioningly at the others.

"Firecall, you've traveled by floo, concept is similar to a muggle telephone." Emma explained while Harry nodded in understanding.

They waited a few minutes while Remus converses with someone on the other end before retracting his head to talk with them.

"A house elf answered. Seems like they were just on their way to visit St. Mungo's. I asked if Augusta would mind if Harry came over later because he had a present for Neville. She seemed surprised but agreed." Remus began explaining to them. "She also asked if Harry remembered that Alice is his godmother and wants to know if you would like to go along with them in their visit." He said turning to look at Harry.

Harry was surprised that they would want to include him in something like this. "It's alright with them?"

"Neville looked like he took a moment to decide but he agreed. I think it surprised himself just as much to hear his grandmother ask that. I don't think he knew his mother is your godmother." Remus told Harry.

"Sure if it's alright with them if I come along." Harry said agreeing. He hadn't been around to many wizarding places, so while it was the hospital they were going to it would be an interesting experience.

"Alright than, tell her we'll be by around supper to come by and get you. we'll bring the memories for Neville along with us then. Gives us time to think of some memories." Remus told Harry.

Harry nodded in understanding before grabbing a pinch of floo power and shouting Neville's address.

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me to come along." Harry told Neville's grandmother as they stepped out of the floo into St. Mungo's. he was surprised to see that the wizarding hospital looked much like he pictured a regular hospital, bored front desk lady and all.

"It's no bother Mister Potter." Augusta said walking up to the information desk and informing the witch behind the desk of their visit.

"Never been here before?" Neville asked politely, Harry shock his head.

"Never been to a hospital period." He said as he looked around.

"I didn't know my mum was your godmother." Neville said looking down at the floor.

"I just found out recently too." Harry admitted to the other boy. "We got my parents will from their vault, and it mentioned your mum."

"It did?"

"Yeah, said if anything ever happened to Sirius my godfather, I was to go to your parents next." Harry explained.

"How come you didn't? I know the attack on my parents happened after your godfather went to prison." Neville asked.

"Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? What do you mean?"

"I never even went to Sirius. The night it all happened Hagrid came and got me telling Sirius that he was there on Dumbledore's orders and was taking me someplace safe."

"But… he can't do that just taking you when he wasn't your legal guardian. That's basic kidnapping." Neville said astounded.

"Quite right you are Neville." Augusta said coming up to the boys and gesturing for them to follow. "A fact that was glossed over during Sirius's trial but which I am sure will come up at another point. Continue Harry, I am curious as to what else was in the will."

"Tsk, Dumbledore was forbidden by my mother from interfering with me growing up in the will. If anything happened to Sirius or your mum, then I was to go to McGonagall or Snape." Harry told Neville and his grandmother.

"Snape? Why?" Neville asked slightly horrified.

"He was friends with my mum, yours to slightly I think." Harry told Neville.

"How?"

"Through Lily, they all studied together I believe their first few years until the falling out between Lily and your professor." Augusta explained. "I remember Frank telling me about it, your mother was quite stressed with dealing with an upset Lily. Your father tried to help, I believe it was around that time that they finally got together."

Harry could tell that Neville didn't know what to think about that, on one hand you could look at it and interpret it that thanks to Snape's fall out with Lily Neville's parents got together. Now that was an unsettling thought.

"You know I think I would have liked growing up with you Harry." Neville admitted.

"Me too, defiantly would have beat living with my muggle relatives." Harry told his friend with a smile.

"You don't get along?"

"Nope, they hate magic can't stand me either."

"How could Dumbledore rationalize putting you there?" Neville asked shocked for a few reasons. He knew Harry talked about his muggle relatives about as much as he did his parents but he never thought that they might hate him. Harry and Neville both could see that Augusta didn't like this information much either.

"He claims it's because of blood protection wards. Because of my mother's sacrifice for me she enacted some ancient magic. But in order for those protections to work they needed to be with a blood relative of her." Harry told them.

"While wards of those type do exist; the fact is he had no place placing you there. I assume your parents will also would have mentioned not going to those relatives'." Harry nodded at Augusta's assumption. "You do plan on living with your godfather eventually right?"

"Yeah we're trying not to let Dumbledore on about that though. Sirius still needs to get the approval of a Mind healer first, by next summer though, or even this winter it will be alright for me to move in with them." Harry said happily.

"Does your godfather have all the necessary paper work to file for your custody?" Augusta asked.

"I think so, if not Remus should be taking care of getting those things ready." Harry answered, Augusta nodded satisfied. "Where are we headed anyway?"

Neville pointed to a sign on the wall next to the staircase they were about to go up. Harry looked at the floor plan of the hospital curious to see what the different levels were.

 **Ground Floor- Reception and Artefact Accidents**

 **Cauldron explosions, wand backfiring, broom crashes, and so forth**

 **First Floor- Creature Induced Injuries**

 **Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, ect.**

 **Second Floor- Magical Bugs and Diseases**

 **Contagious maladies such as dragon pox, vanishing sickness, and scrofingulus**

 **Third Floor- Potions and Plant Poisoning**

 **Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, and more**

 **Fourth Floor- Spell Damage**

 **Unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly applied charms, etc.**

 **Fifth Floor- Visitors' Tearoom and Hospital Shop**

"We're headed to the Janus Thickey ward on the fourth floor. It's the permeant resident ward, they have a few people there, not a lot." Neville explained. "That's where my parents are."

Walking up to the fourth floor they passed a few doors until they came to a locked section with a desk out front.

"Hello Augusta, how are you today?" a healer in green robes greeted them.

"Fine, thank you Strout."

"You've got an extra person with you today I see."

"Yes a friend of Neville's here for his birthday, decided to tag along." Augusta explained without giving Harry's name. when the healer looked at Augusta she seemed to get the message that his name wouldn't be forthcoming.

"Very well, shale I show you in?" She said standing up and leading them to the entrance of the ward, opening the door with a flick of her wand.

They walked in and Harry looked around at the other few patients that resided there. There weren't many, an elderly lady lay there with fur all over her face. When she caught sight of them entering she barked in greeting. An older man was in a bed a few feet down mumbling to himself.

Along the other side of the room were two beds farther down whom Harry assumed belonged to Neville's parents. What brought him sort though was the area closest to him. Sitting at a desk signing pictures of himself was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry had never really given it much thought about what had happened to the man after second year.

He grimaced and hurried after Neville. "I hear he's trying to write a book; I think he's calling it _Who Am I?"_ Neville told Harry.

"What?" Harry asked confused for a moment.

"Lockhart, don't know what happened to him but he ended up here after our second year. Healers think it's something about a backfired spell but they're not sure, the guy has no idea who he is." Neville explained to Harry not looking sorry at all as he spared a glance at the other man.

Harry approached the other boy's parents with him. "I know if you want to know." He said with a slight smirk.

"You do?" Neville asked surprised glancing back at their old unwanted professor.

"Don't tell anyone though." Harry cautioned he could tell it was better for the man to have no idea of his past. Neville nodded accepting the condition. "Remember when Ginny got taken to the chamber?"

"He didn't fight the monster did he? I thought you did."

"Nah, he was going to leave me and Ron down there and run away, git was a complete fraud. Tried to oblviate us with Ron's wand though. You remember how Ron's wand was acting up that year, thing backfired on him and caused him to completely loss his memory. Thought the bloody chamber was where Ron lived, hilarious seeing him sitting on his arse with no clue." Harry told Neville.

Neville bit back a laugh as he looked at their old professor. "No wonder he has no clue who he is." He quieted as his grandmother approached after talking to the healer approaching his parents and greeting them.

Harry stayed back some content to be able to see his godmother. He was unable to decide if Neville was lucky or not for having his parents still alive but unable to communicate with him. He was really glad now that they had found the portraits of his parents.

"Come here Harry." Neville gestured getting Harry to come forward so he could introduce him to his mother.

Alice held out her hands and both Neville and Harry took hold of one. Despite it all Harry found his throat clenching in emotion, this was still a mother figure and someone who could have taken care of him had things gone differently.

"Mum, this is Harry. Gran tells me you were friends with his mum Lily. You were supposed to be his godmother." Alice blinked at Neville as he talked before shifting her gaze to Harry. She gasped and sighed when she saw Harry's eyes gently placing her hand near them with a soft smile.

She turned and grabbed something from her nightstand placing them in Harry and Neville's hands. Harry looked down and saw that she had placed a candy wrapper in them. He looked at Neville who had a soft smile on his face.

"She always gives them to me after I bring her something." He explained tightly. Harry nodded and back up some to give his friend a moment with his mother. It really meant a lot to him that Neville's mum had given him something to.

"I am surprised that she showed that much awareness of you." Augusta said coming up next to Harry.

"I think it was more she was listening to Neville's voice. She noticed how familiar my eyes were, that on some level she knew them I think." Harry admitted.

"This is a bit much for you." Augusta commented.

"I wouldn't trade it." Harry said gazing at Neville interact with his mother. "It's so much more different being able to talk and touch than just talk."

"What do you mean?"

"We found portraits of my parents in their vault, I can actually talk with them. But I think I would trade that all to actually have them here in front of me, no matter that they couldn't respond back."

Augusta not knowing how to respond turned back to gaze at the small broken family before her thinking on Harry's words. Yes, she was thankful that they were both still alive and able to be with Neville on a small basis. She missed her son terribly but she rather him be alive like he is than not.

* * *

"Why don't you boys go to another room until the others get here. Show Mr. Potter around the manor or something." Augusta suggested to Neville when they got back to Longbottom manor.

Neville nodded and began to show Harry around the manor. It was a lot more expansive than Sirius's place and Harry summarized that the house in London wasn't the main residence of the Black family. He wondered where that was, it wasn't something Sirius had mentioned. Harry could vaguely recall that while Sirius had been the heir, it had been his grandfather who had held the title until his passing, outliving Sirius's parents.

If there was a Black manor, he wondered if it would look like the Longbottom's. Harry wondered if any of the Potter residents were like this.

"There's a lot of portraits here." Harry commented. "Do you have one of your parents?"

"No," Neville said with a sigh. "They didn't really think about it and never go one made. I wish they had, it would have been nice to actually talk with them."

"I wasn't really sure, but do you think that with your mum being my godmother, was my mum like that with you?"

"What you mean as my godmother?" Neville asked bewildered.

Harry nodded. "I think it's possible, they were friends, my parents will mentioned that they were close and wanted us to grow up together."

"That would be nice." Neville said quietly.

"You can ask her." Harry said suddenly. "My parents made portraits for themselves and we got them from the Potter vaults recently. If you want, you can come over sometime and talk to my mother."

"You mean it Harry?"

"Of course."

The pop of a house elf sounded behind them. Turning they learned that Sirius and the others had arrived and the boys were to meet them in the company room.

"Come on." Neville said leading Harry.

* * *

"Neville!" Emma greeted.

"Emma?!" Neville exclaimed confused looking between everyone gathered. Harry noticed that Snape hadn't joined them. It was probably better that way. No need to scare Neville on his birthday.

"Hey you guys." Harry greeted Sirius and Remus narrowly avoiding Emma as she tried to jump on him and give him a hug.

"H-how?" Neville stammered gazing at Emma.

"What? Neville do you know Emma?" Harry asked surprised.

"How do you know her?" Neville asked quickly.

"She's a friend of my godfather. Helped convince him to work on getting Peter Pettigrew rationally instead of blindly charging in." Harry told Neville.

"I met her a month or so ago when she went to Diagon Alley to get a wand with Professor Snape. We ran into Malfoy and Zabini there." Neville said slowly.

Emma snickered. "That was so fun. I understand why you argue with the kid so much. It's so easy to get under his skin."

"I think that is more unique to you and Harry." Remus said. "He doesn't act like that around anyone else."

"Hey Harry we brought along Lily." Sirius said suddenly. "She wanted to come along and say hi to Neville."

Sirius gestured to a portrait that the two boys hadn't noticed on entering. It was leaning against a chair with Lily smiling at the sight of the two boys.

"Aw, see I knew they would be great friends. Alice would be so happy." Lily cooed with a smile. Neville blushed and stammered out a hello. "Well don't just stand there, come over here so I can get a good look at you."

Harry smiled and went over to stand next to Sirius. "You brought it?"

"Yep it's all ready." Sirius said with a smile.

"What exactly is your present for Neville?" Augusta asked coming over to them.

"Tada!" Sirius exclaimed pulling out the pensieve.

"Is that?"

"Yep. Got it out of the Potter vaults, one of their personal ones." Sirius said with a smirk.

"What exactly is your purpose with this?" Augusta asked.

"For my birthday they retrieve the pensieve and put a bunch of memories of their experiences with my parents. I saw a few with Neville's parents after I recognized them." Harry explained. "I thought since it was Neville's birthday also he might like something like that."

"We gathered a few memories we had of Frank and Alice for Neville. Harry really appreciated it, and it would be a great experience for Neville." Remus explained.

"Did you really?" Neville asked coming up to the group looking hopefully at the basin. Augusta looked hesitant but there was a hint of gratitude in her eyes, she knew how much this would mean to Neville.

They gestured to the basin indicating for Neville to approach it.

"All you have to do is touch the memories there, it will bring you in and you will be able to view them but not interact. We will let you go alone unless you want to bring someone with you." Sirius explained.

Neville looked nervously at his grandmother. "It is your choice; I have used one of these before and there is no harm in it."

"I think—I think I want to go alone." Neville said with a slight waver of his voice.

"Just a forewarning, Snape may be in some of those, he was friends with my mum." Harry warned laughing inwardly at the expression of horror on Neville's face.

Neville nodded before bending and losing himself in the past.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Neville came back up a serine smile on his face. He stepped over to Harry and pulled him in a quick hug.

"Thanks mate, that meant a lot. It was great to see them and learn about them." Neville said tightly, there was a new edge to his voice. Harry thought the experience made him stronger.

Evidently so did his grandmother because she was looking at him proudly.

"Although I don't think I will be able to look at Professor Snape the same again." Neville said with a shudder. "he was nice, and young. Such a weird combination."

The all laughed at that, Neville was clearly upset at the different perspective of his potions professor. But he brightened up when Lily called to him and asked what he saw. She began to talk with Harry and Neville about her time with Alice and the boys were soaking up the information about their parents.


	25. Dress Robes!

A/N: Yeah more Harry birthday stuff! So there were some ideas that were given that I think I can work with, some stuff will at least be mentioned.

Sorry this chapter is late; it just did not want to write for the longest time. And I mean longest time because this chapter has been sitting in my computer for months and nothing has gotten resolved. Hope everyone likes it.

Also I know nothing about clothes fitting, especially nothing about robes.

* * *

Chapter 25 Dress Robes?!

The next day passed quickly for Harry, at least until lunch time that is.

In the morning he found that Sirius was an early riser and was prone to waking people up doggy style. Harry was startled to find himself woken by a large heap of dog that was drooling on his face after jumping on him.

Then Emma had come in grumbling about overexcited dogs and how next time they should wake up their own boyfriend with that nonsense; not the rest of the house.

They had gone downstairs for breakfast where they met Remus nursing a cup of coffee. By the glare that the older man was throwing Sirius, Harry assumed he had been woken up much the same way.

They had a nice breakfast and Harry had even gotten a present from Emma to his surprise for his birthday. After yesterday he had not thought he was getting anymore presents from them. He really hadn't expected a lot, he felt that just getting the opportunity to spend time with them was present enough.

Turns out Emma had gotten him a really nice wand holster. That way he wasn't 'threatening to blow off a buttock or something by keeping his wand in his back pocket' according to Emma. Harry wasn't really sure where she had thought up something like that, but Remus and Sirius seemed to think it was hilarious and recognized what she said.

Harry wasn't really bothered about it because the wand holster was really cool. It even had charms on it to stop the wand from falling out.

"Why is that funny?" Harry asked.

"It's just… ha… Alastor Moody… said something similar to your father and I during Auror training." Sirius told him after trying to catch his breath. Harry shrugged didn't mean much to him, he had no clue who Moody was.

"Hey Harry you got some mail last night." Remus said after a while gesturing to a pile of letters and gifts that had been placed at the far end of the table. Harry hadn't noticed them till now and was thrilled to see them, those he had expected.

Harry brightened at seeing the familiar scrawl from his friends on the letters. Going over to the other end of the table he looked to see what his friends had gotten him.

There was a cake each from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid, he had told them all earlier in the summer about his expected diet because of Dudley. He hadn't yet gotten to telling them that he was getting an allowance from Sirius so he could buy food, mainly because Mrs. Weasley's cooking was so good. Although looking closely it looked like Hagrid had baked the cake himself, so he was going to stay clear on that one. They each had sent cards along with presents also with the cakes.

Ron had sent him some Quidditch stuff, a bit on Ron's favorite team the Chudley Cannons and some clips on the upcoming world cup.

Hermione sent him a few books on Defense and magical creatures.

Hagrid ended up sending him a few feathers he had made into quills from what looked like Buckbeak Harry saw in surprise. He was glad the hippogriff was doing well.

There was even a present from Snape to Harry's delight. A new knife set for potions as well as a note saying they should be sharpened every year and replaced after no longer than three years. It is important to keep the knives sharp and replaced after using them for different potions.

Harry ended up spending the rest of the morning going over the defense books with Remus and Sirius as they explained some of the concepts to him and demonstrated how they were done. Frankly Harry was loving being in a magical home.

"Why don't you try this out Harry? I'm sure you would be able to get a good result." Remus suggested after going over a shield charm they had found in one of the books.

"What do you mean? I can't perform magic outside of school, I really don't want to get another letter from the ministry about that." Harry asked.

"Perks of growing up in a rich pureblood house whose parents played dirty." Sirius said coming up to him. "The wards are so great that the ministry can't trace if underage magic was performed in the house. Besides that's how it is with most magical homes, with so much magic it's impossible to trace."

"I know in recent years the ministry has placed the trace charm on the wands themselves, set to expire when a kid reaches age, but I looked at the wards here and they get around that." Remus added.

"Wait, if they monitor the wands how did they not know about Dobby? Why did they think it was me who cast magic two summers ago?" Harry asked.

"They tend to monitor muggle areas more closely. It has to do with the status of secrecy, if there is a spike in the area the ministry gets notified." Sirius explained. "Since you're probably the only magical person in the area it was automatically assumed it was you."

Harry shock his head, that just didn't seem right.

With all that said Harry was happy to practice with Remus and Sirius. Although Remus was having him go over a few spells from last year.

By midday Harry thought that the day couldn't get any better, how right he was because he was about to learn that it was going to take a turn that he was not anticipating.

* * *

They were sitting down for lunch when Snape came through the Floo.

"What are you doing here today Severus?" Remus asked curious. The man had just been there yesterday and didn't visit this often.

"They are sending the school lists out tomorrow and I usually bring Draco his when I visit. I grabbed another one for Harry while I was there and thought I would drop his off here also." Snape told them, Harry was still getting used to the fact that Snape would sometimes alternate between calling him Potter and Harry.

"Thanks for the present." Harry said getting up and giving Snape a hug. Surprised Snape looked down at him and tentatively returned it.

"Really why?" Remus asked looking at the school letters in Snape's hand.

"Gives you time to shop." Snape replied.

"No I bet you thought it would be interesting to see their reactions." Emma stated leaning over to look at Snape. Harry wondered what she meant by that.

He took the letter form Snape and looked it over. There didn't seem to be anything different about the letter this year. No outrageous sets like Lockhart wanted, no _Monster book of Monsters_ for Hagrid this year.

He paused at the footnote at the bottom.

- _All fourth year student and up are asked to purchase dress robes for this year. Only one set is needed.-_

"Dress robes? Why do we need dress robes?" Harry asked confused.

"Hogwarts is having an event this year, dress robes are part of it." Snape said vaguely.

"What kind of event?" Sirius asked, seeing that he would get no answer from Snape he turned to look at Emma.

"Nope not telling. That would ruin the surprise."

"Well, when will they need the dress robes? That will matter when getting them." Sirius asked.

"For Yull." Emma told him.

Harry shrugged before looking over the list again. He would need some new supplies and potions ingredients. He looked up when he heard a defeated groan, Remus had laid his head on the table looking for all the world like he had lost something. Confused he looked at Sirius, his godfather had an unnerving glint in his eyes.

"Shopping!" he cried gleefully. "Thanks Snape, you just gave us a perfect reason to go out."

Harry glanced at the others, Snape had a smirk on his face as he looked at the suffering Remus. Remus in turn looked resigned to his fate of accompanying Sirius shopping. Emma just looked mildly amused.

"Sirius has been wanting to get out of the house and go shopping for a while now. Especially for you and Remus." Emma leaned over and told Harry.

"Is that bad?" Harry asked hesitantly seeing the look on Remus's face.

"He will literally drag you around everywhere, spending hours shopping. It's like shopping with a bloody girl." Remus complained.

"Is not!" Sirius protested.

"Yes it is, your worse than Narcissa." Snape stated.

"And how would you know?!"

"I remember walking around Hogsmeade with Lily watching you drag your three friends all over the place for hours. Potter and Lupin would come back to the castle exhausted."

Sirius pretended to pout when Snape said that, and Remus groaned again. Harry looked back and forth between them and realized with dread that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

* * *

Harry groaned as they entered the shop. They were in some robe shop in a small side alley off of the main part of Diagon Alley. Harry hadn't even realized that there was another besides Knockturn. Harry thought he saw a sign calling it Horizon Way when they entered. From the looks of the shops that lined the street it catered more towards purebloods.

Sirius brought them towards a small shop called Knox Robes, "Sirius, why couldn't we just go to Madame Malkin's?" Harry asked.

"She's got some regular outfits, but she mainly caters towards school robes for Hogwarts. Besides Knox Robes has fantastic materials and are done brilliantly."

"He also knows the witch who owns it." Remus grumbled

"Sirius Black I was wondering when I would be seeing you in here again!" Yelled a witch as she came up from the back of the shop.

"Hello Winnie, Harry this is Winifred Knox, she owns the store." Sirius said introducing the witch.

"Hello Remus, I see Sirius is still dragging you around shopping. Reminds me of years ago when you would drag this one and your other two friends along with you. I see you still have a Potter with you." Remus laughed lightly at that. "So what can I do for you boys?"

"We need a few outfits for Remus, one dress robes and a few casual sets, whole new wardrobe if you want. Same goes for Harry, he needs a set of dress robes for school and some casual ones. My friend Emma here also needs a few things, but I am going to help her look." Sirius said listing off what he needs done.

"Sirius—" Remus began to protest.

"Hush Rem, you know that you need the new clothes." Sirius told him. Remus began to protest more as a shop assistant dragged him off for a fitting. "Fix them up with whatever they need, whole new wardrobes the both of them!"

Harry looked hesitant as he watched first Remus get dragged away, followed by Sirius dragging Emma off. He was left all along with Winnie.

"Don't worry about yourself dear. Come on let's find you something. I know just the thing for you." Winnie said leading him away for his own fitting.

Harry groaned as he was led away, Winnie put him up on a platform and began taking measurement, the notes appearing on a pad next to her as she read the numbers off.

"First things first dear, dress robes. I assume you would want to get those out of the way first." Harry nodded a bit over whelmed. "Well do you have any particular color in mind?"

"Can't I just go with black?"

"To drab dear, all your school uniforms are black, the halls need some color. But that would be more for the girls, to lighten up the place. No a dark color would look lovely on you, I assume you don't want anything loud like Dumbledore. You know what wait here, I think I have a few good ideas." Winnie announced before rushing towards the back of the shop.

Winnie came back with different color fabrics slung across her arm. Laying them out she motioned Harry over to look at them. Along with black, there were dark navy, a deep emerald green, heavy purple wine, dark chocolate kind of color, maroon. Overall the colors weren't that bad to look at, fingering the fabric Harry found it to be really soft.

"So obviously black if you can't decide, but personally I think that of those of the emerald green or the navy would look good on you." Winnie said giving the fabrics a good look and bringing up the two she mentioned to Harry. She waved a mirror over so he could see. "I love the green it brings out your eyes."

Harry couldn't help but agree, it really did make his eyes stand out. The Navy didn't look bad, but he kept looking back to how the green looked.

"Now I understand that you are a Gryffindor, so while I would normally trim the robes with sliver, that might send the wrong kind of message. So I was thinking a nice gold trim, there are a few designs I was thinking on the robes that would look great in gold."

"Designs?"

"Yes just a few patterns near the collar, and around the bottom, small ones on the sleeves. Trust me you'll look great." Winnie assured him. "Look here this is the style I was thinking on, really popular at the moment and would go great with your frame."

Harry just nodded staring at the delicate swirling patterns Winnie showed him. Truthfully they looked great, at some point the swirls took on a vine look twining around the hem of the robes and at the collar. "The green then."

"Perfect, let me just make a note of that. Now let's decide on what else you need. I think some of those other colors would look fine as day robes. Any preferences for a cloak?"

"Um… a dark brown would be okay I guess." Harry answered.

When it was all said and done, Harry found himself with new dress robes, five sets of casual robes, 4 trousers, 6 dress shirts, four sweaters, two new cloaks, one more for the fall and the other winter. There were even undergarments that had found their way into the list. Two sets of pajamas, and new boots as well.

Sitting down Harry fell exhausted as Winnie placed all his things in bags for him. Remus came by a short while later looking in much the same state.

"Where does he expect me to keep all this?" Harry complained. "I can't exactly take this back with me to the Dursley's."

"The wardrobe in your room, I think he's planning on getting you a new trunk also. It will have more space than just a standard one that you probably have."

After another half hour Emma came bounding out the back with an arm full of clothes looking far too happy for Harry and Remus's liking. Sirius followed behind her with an equally large amount of items.

After paying for the items, courtesy of the reparations from the ministry they were finally able to head out.

"Are we done?" Harry asked.

"Not even close. I know you'll be more comfortable in muggle clothes so well head into London after we finish getting your school supplies." Sirius answered. "Do you need your school robes altered any?"

So once again Harry found himself in a clothing shop, luckily it was only altering so they were done in Madame Malkin's rather quickly. She took down his new measurements and told him to send his robes in once he was able that way she could fix them.

Next they went to the apothecary to refill on Harry's potions ingredients. Harry was actually going to try better in potions this year what with Snape being closer. He had actually seen a few books in the library that would help the other day and Snape had pointed out a few more when he saw Harry looking.

The group later found themselves in Flourish and Bolts for Harry's school books. He saw that Remus and Emma were also getting quite a few books. There was one book that Emma placed on his stack that got a raised brow.

" _Occulumency for beginners, how to protect one's mind,_ why do I need this?" Harry asked.

"It's important, I want you to practice the techniques in there, owl Sev if you need help." Was all Emma explained to him. Curious he opened to book, it looked interesting and he could see the uses it would have. He would have to ask Snape why Emma would want him to learn this so bad.

"Do you need anything else?" Remus asked as they left the book shop.

"Just small things, some new quills, parchment, owl treat." Harry answered.

"Well let's go to Scribbulus's first to get your quills and parchment. After that I want to take you to you to pick out a new trunk, then we can go to Eeylops. I was thinking of getting an owl for the house." Sirius mused.

* * *

"So what do you want an owl for?" Harry asked after they had gotten his parchment supplies and picked out a new trunk for him.

"Pretty basic, just something that would be handy around the house. Besides I don't want to have to go out to the owl post every time one of us wants to send a letter. Much more secure to have your own owl also. Besides this way we don't have to wait for you to owl us also." Sirius said with a smile.

As they walked towards Eeylops Harry caught sight of another alley that he had never noticed before tucked quietly between shops. He noticed people a few years older hanging around the area.

"Hey Remus, what's down that way? I never noticed it before." Harry asked causing Emma and Sirius to turn and see where he was looking at.

Remus coughed looking a tad uncomfortable. "Shrapnel corner. Not as bad as Knockturn but I don't ever want to see you down that way until you're older, much older."

"Why what's down there?"

"Bars, brothels, and sex shops." Sirius said. "not the place to be until you're older, much older for my peace of mind, mind you."

Harry blushed quickly glancing away from the area.

"Oh look, Eeylops." Emma said pushing her way into the store. Remus told them he would wait outside, that many owls didn't react to kindly to him, a few at a time were alright. But in a large store like that they became restless.

Harry looked around interested. He may have Hedwig but she was a present from Hagrid. He had never gotten the chance to look around the owl shop before, at least not with the intention of buying another owl. He had been in here last year when he had stayed in Diagon Alley but hadn't really looked at the birds.

There were so many different owls perched around the store. Barn owls, little owls like the one Ron kept at the end of last year. Long and short eared owls were against one side, and Harry could see tawny owls as well as a few eagle owls in the shop.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" A shop assistant came over and asked them.

"What do have that's rare?" Sirius asked.

An eager light shown in the shop assistant's eyes as he leads them over to a corner of the store.

"Here we have our owls that are few in store and a couple foreign ones. Snowy owls are one of our rare species, not to man of them. We also have a few scopes, grey, and hawk owls over from the continent. We don't have many from the Americas, but lest see… horned, spectacled, barred, and screech are what we have at the moment." The shop assistant said pointing to different clumps of birds.

Sirius eyed some off the birds critically while it seemed they eyed him back.

"Look Harry, found your long lost brother." Emma said causing Harry to look over at her. She was pointed to an owl with large orange eyes framed by white eyebrows against dark brown feathers. "spectacled owl meets spectacled boy. You must be related."

"Shut up." Harry replied shoving Emma lightly while she laughed. Harry looked back at the owl. Its wide eyes were really disconcerting, especially in the dark shop, it caused its eyes to seemingly glow.

"How about this one." Sirius asked pointing to one of the barred owls. When he held out his arm the owl flew down a perched blinking up at Sirius with a soft hoot.

Harry looked at the owl, he had light brown dusting his feathers. He could see where the owl got the name barred also. The pattern on his wings looked as bars running horizontally with different shades of brown. Along his front the horizontal pattern continued around his neck before changing down on his chest. Along the owl's chest the white feathers stood out patterned with vertical dashes of brown. His dark black eyes stood out around the white feathers of his face and seemed to glare at anyone not Sirius.

"He's beautiful." Harry said gazing at the proud owl. The owl seemed to ruffle his feathers and preen at the praise before alighting from Sirius's arm and coming to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and ran a hand down it's chest, the feathers were so soft.

"Excellent choice, now if you would just come this way and we can get everything taken care of." The shop assistant said bringing Sirius over to finalize the purchase of the owl.

"What should we call him?" Harry asked as they stepped out of the store. Emma waved to Remus who had waited outside for them.

Sirius gave a thoughtful look at the owl and watched as he stared at the crowds seemingly glaring at everyone. Many people eyed the bird as they passed.

"Regulus. That glare reminds me of my brother." Sirius said finally. Regulus looked at Sirius and hooted at his new name ruffling his feathers.

"Looks like a pureblood bird to me, seems to fit." Remus said.

Sirius told Regulus the address and instructed him to wait at home for them because they still had a few more errands to run. Harry watched as the owl flew off disappearing over the buildings.

"what else do we have to do?" Remus questioned.

"Muggle clothes!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "Can't let Harry run around in those horrid cast offs forever. We need to get some for all of us."

Remus groaned at the thought of more shopping. He was hoping that Sirius would concede and only buy him a few things and that the majority of what they did buy was for Harry and Emma. He couldn't take much more shopping.


	26. Post

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. So sorry that this chapter is late today, I had an exam earlier today and didn't want to post until after that was done. This chapter is a little short, sorry couldn't think of what to add to it, there wasn't really that much that went on at this moment.

Um comment on one of the review, I really have no clue who I am killing off yet and keeping. Though to put your worried hearts at rest, none of my Marauders are going to die, and yes that includes Severus. Other than that, everyone is up in the air. I might have something planned for Cedric, don't have a definite idea yet.

And yes! Were finally done with Sirius getting free and all that entitled, and now to the main plot. Or at least picking up where book four begins. More characters will start to make an appearance soon. This chapter signifies a shift from being in Emma's point of view to more of Harry's point of view. There will still be some chapters that are Emma centric, but as most things happen around Harry, he gets the spotlight now.

* * *

Chapter 26 Post

Harry woke up with a start panting. The dream, or more appropriately nightmare, had been rather disconcerting. He was troubled to find that there was a shooting pain in his forehead, centered around his scar. That pain in his forehead had been the reason he had woken up, not to mention the green light that had approached him as he watched from the muggle's point of view.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on what he had just witnessed with growing trepidation. Unfortunately, Emma was right, it seemed that Voldemort did have some plan in motion to bring himself back.

Harry went to the small desk in his room and looked around for a piece of paper to write on, he wanted to make sure that he wrote down as much as he could remember about the dream.

First off, Voldemort was holed up in some village in some sort of abandoned manor.

Second, he was with Peter Pettigrew the traitor.

Third, he was in some form that needed feeding every few hours. (Harry wasn't sure how useful the information would be, but it was interesting, if not disgusting. Hell it sounded like he was being feed snake venom to survive, that couldn't be healthy. However, the image of some decrepit form of Voldemort being feed from a bottle by Pettigrew was amusing given the situation.)

Forth, they didn't plan on staying at the manor for much longer, though they could always come back.

Fifth, whatever they were planning would wait until after the Quidditch World Cup. There were too many visiting wizards and witches arriving and security around the country was at a high.

Sixth, this plan that they had involved himself, though could be used without him. However, for Voldemort's own twisted reasons he wanted to use Harry for whatever he had planned.

Seventh, was the plan to get another follower to join them, one's who's faith had never wavered.

Eighth, they had lured and killed a witch named Bertha Jorkins who had provided the information for their plan. They had found some sort of memory charm on her.

Ninth, Voldemort was going to reward Pettigrew for bringing Jorkins to him.

And lastly the maniac had a giant snake with him, it had appeared to be at least 12 ft. long. Nagini, this must be the snake that Emma had mentioned.

Harry sighed as he looked at the list before him, none of this looked good. He rubbed his forehead again, the pain had lessened but it still worried him. Last time it had hurt him like this was in first year when he was near Voldemort. Harry hoped that the man wasn't anywhere near him now.

He really wished that he could owl Emma and Sirius and ask them for advice, or at least learn a bit more from Emma. Now that she had covered her past and the basic information that she knew and they needed to know, she had seemed hesitant to share much more.

Harry knew that Voldemort was planning on coming back, and there were some things that Emma would insist on playing out the same that way she was sure of how he came back and she was familiar with it all. Hearing that he would be involved with this upcoming plan, Harry could see how Emma didn't want to share too much on how it happens. If Sirius or Remus every found out, hell even Snape, they would vehemently protest it. There was no way that they would want him in danger. He wished she would share a bit with him at least.

However as much as he wished he could contact them right now, he couldn't. they were off in France at the moment checking up on a few of the residences the Black's had there and even a sparse few that the Potter's had there. Harry thought that there had been a mention of one or two in the other country when they had told him of their trip. Luckily they had already been gone for over a week and were due back any day now.

It had been a few weeks now since his birthday and he was anxious for Ron's letter. Harry knew that after talking with Sirius some over Quidditch, that the world cup was only a few days away. Ron had promised that he would ask his dad about having Harry along and write back, but so far he hadn't heard anything yet.

Glancing at his clock he saw that it had been a while since he woke, deciding to brave it, Harry got dressed and headed down to breakfast. He wondered what his aunt had decided on feeding them today.

* * *

Dudley's diet was getting ridiculous, and the way Aunt Petunia cut down on everyone's share didn't make it any better. Harry was glad now that Sirius and Remus were sending him snacks and money to get by this summer. The various food parcels that had arrived from the Weasley's were great, but it wouldn't have kept him adequately fed this summer. Now though he wasn't worried about starving.

When Harry arrived downstairs he found the other three members of the household were already there, all ignoring him as he entered. Sitting down he glanced over at his aunt to see her cutting up a grapefruit into quarters. Harry wasn't going to complain, at least he got some fruit in his diet this way, even if it was small.

Aunt Petunia proceeded to place a quarter of the fruit in front of each of them. Dudley consumed the small piece of fruit almost as soon as it was in front of him. Uncle Vernon looked at the fruit in disdain, he did not like being put on the diet also.

Only a few moments later Harry heard the doorbell ring. His uncle got up to get it leaving Dudley free to grab his father's fruit while aunt Petunia's back was turned.

Harry listened when he heard talking at the door and laughing before his uncle answered back sharply. The front door closed loudly followed by the thundering footsteps of his uncle coming back. Harry looked at the man cautiously, he was livid.

"Living room now." He spat glaring at harry.

Shocked, Harry wondered what had happened at the door for his uncle to come to this. Harry quickly got up from his chair and followed his uncle.

Uncle Vernon was pacing in front of the boarded up fireplace when Harry got there. Turning quickly the man strode back to Harry.

"So. This just came." He snarled brandishing a piece of paper at Harry. "A letter, about you, in the post."

Harry looked back at his uncle shocked. Who would be sending him something by post. All his mail should come by owl, only people from the wizarding world would want to contact him and they wouldn't use a regular postman, he bet most people there didn't know how to use muggle post.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry before he began to read.

Harry tried not to look to amused as he listened to his uncle read the letter. Apparently it was from the Weasley's and they were trying to introduce themselves and sound polite, probably Molly. She went on to mention how the Quidditch cup was coming up and Mr. Weasley had managed to get tickets from one of the departments, good tickets from the sound of it. Mrs. Weasley asked if Harry was able to come with them to the cup and said that they would be willing to have him for the rest of the summer. She then went and mentioned that Harry should write back the 'normal' way for them. Harry wondered about the last part about the stamps.

When Uncle Vernon finished he growled and lifted up the envelope that the letter had come in. Harry had to fight down a laugh, they defiantly had put on enough stamps then. They whole thing was covered in postage stamps.

"The postman noticed, thought it was funny he did." Harry's uncle said angrily. "Was curious about where it came from."

Harry shrugged like it wasn't his problem and decided to say nothing. His uncle was angry enough about the letter as it is, he didn't need to make it worse by saying something that would get him in trouble. He really wanted to be able to go with the Weasley's, but he could see the war going on in his Uncle's head.

On one hand making Harry stay would be denying him something that would make him happy, on the other, the last few weeks of summer without Harry was tempting.

"What about your godfather? Why isn't he taking you to this… what is this thing anyways?" Vernon asked looking up from the letter.

"It's a sport we have. And my godfather is in France, the Weasley's don't know about him." Harry answered.

"Who is this woman?" Uncle Vernon asked after trying to push aside what Harry had said, he didn't want to know any more about Harry's world than was necessary and even then he didn't want to know that much.

"You probably saw her when I got off the train. She's my friend Ron's mum."

"Dumpy woman, load of kids with red hair?" Vernon hedged after scrunching up his face trying to remember back to the beginning of summer.

Harry bristled at the description but nodded. Keeping in mind that he really wanted to go and not get his uncle angry at him.

"What did she mean the normal way?" Uncle Vernon asked curiosity getting the better of himself. The man inwardly cursed for asking such a question.

"Ah, um, we don't use postmen. We use ow—"

"STOP, I don't want to know!" Vernon shouted suddenly cutting Harry off with a nauseous look. "STOP, no more talking about that stuff."

"So can I go? If not, then I have a letter to write to Sirius. He's worried about me with him away in France at the moment." Harry said casually.

Harry watched as his uncle's face turned purple in rage as he thought everything over. He clearly didn't want Harry telling his godfather about him not being able to go, the visits over the summer from everyone clearly had not left a good impression on Vernon.

"You can go, make sure you tell your godfather about that." Vernon snarled out. "And tell these people, these Weasley's that they are to pick you up. I can't be bothered to be dropping you off anywhere."

Harry tried to suppress his smile as he left the room and nearly ran into Dudley. He smiled at his cousin and ran up the stairs to his bedroom laughing at the boy's disappointed expression, he had probably been hoping that Harry was going to get yelled at.

Getting back into his room he noticed that his owl Hedwig was back from hunting the previous night. Harry was surprised to see that she looked annoyed though it became pretty obvious soon. There was a small owl zooming through the room that looked vaguely familiar.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed as the owl flew into his head. Harry rubbed his head and picked up the owl who hooted excitedly. Looking at the bird he noticed that it had dropped a letter at his feet. Seeing Ron's familiar writing Harry bent to pick the letter up narrowly avoiding the bird as it flew past him again.

Opening the envelope Harry saw that there was a quickly drawn up note.

 _Harry! Dad got the tickets for the game! Ireland vs Bulgaria! It's going to be great! Mum's written to those muggles of yours being polite and everything by asking for permission. Don't know how fast muggle post is so I don't know whether you've gotten it yet. So I'm sending this with Pig. We're not letting you miss this so expect us on Sunday at 5, whether the muggles say yes or not._

 _Anyways Hermione arrived this afternoon for the cup and Percy started work at the ministry, Department of International Magical Corporation. Don't ask him anything about his work if you don't want to get the pants bored off of you._

 _-Ron_

Harry stared at the small owl as it flew overhead. Where in the world did the name Pig come from, he did read Ron's note right. The small owl looked nothing like a pig, but what did he care, if that was what Ron chose to name the bird he really couldn't complain.

Grabbing a fresh piece of parchment Harry began to pen his response to Ron.

 _All's good Ron. The muggles say I can come. See you tomorrow. Can't wait._

 _-Harry_

Folding up the note Harry tried to get it as small as he could before fixing it to Pig to take back to Ron. It was considerably difficult owing to the bird not wanting to hold still for even a moment. As soon as he had accomplished that Harry brought the bird to the window setting him off with his reply back to Ron.

Harry looked over at Hedwig to see that she looked immensely relieved that the other owl was gone. To her Pig acted like no proper owl should, it was an affront. Smiling Harry went over to her and began to stroke her feathers.

"I'm so glad you are so well behaved." Harry said affectionately to her. She preened under the attention and cooed softly. "Bet you miss Regulus, you two always get along well when he drops by."

Hedwig gave a soft hoot and tucked her head under her wing.

"How do you feel about making a trip to France girl?" Harry asked softly.

Hedwig hooted and gave him a look.

"After you rest of course." Harry agreed. "Besides I need to start the letter anyway."

Sitting back down at the desk Harry thought about what he was going to write to Sirius and the rest. He settled on saying he had a nightmare about Voldemort and it was making him worried. He didn't want to discuss it in the letter and would like to talk about it once he saw them again.

Finished with that Harry went to the loose floorboard in his room and pried it up. Taking out a mince pie that Mrs. Weasley had sent he sat down and ate his actual breakfast for the day.


	27. Blasted Fireplaces

A/N:So I feel kind of weird, I don't really have to much to say in this author's note.

um hope you all enjoy the chapter, read, review, and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 27 Blasted Fireplaces

The whole house of number 4 Privet Drive was tense the next day. By early morning Harry had been all packed and waiting to go to the Weasley's. Finally, he was getting out of this house, the reprieves with Sirius had been nice, but he still had to come back here. Now he was leaving until next summer and hopefully that wouldn't be for very long.

Sirius was getting better and hopefully would be cleared a clean bill of health and able to have him move in with him at his house soon. The only reason he would be returning to the Dursley's would be for appearances sake. Dumbledore still didn't know how much contact Harry had been having with his godfather and probably didn't know much about Emma either.

Harry looked around his room to make sure that he had everything packed one more time. All his clothes had been put away, he wished he had some of his outfits that he got from Sirius on his birthday, but he had to leave them at Grimmauld place if he didn't want something to happen to them over the summer. He did have two outfit with him though, maybe when he got to school he would ask Sirius to send some more clothes. There was a sentence he had never thought he would say, who knew that he would ever be concerned about clothes.

He also had his father's invisibility cloak packed up along with the marauders map in a secure place. He smiled thinking about the map, he and Emma had been planning on doing something about the marauders with the twins but Harry didn't know when they would get the chance. It would be interesting to see how they reacted.

Both Harry and Emma knew how they worshiped the marauders, they just needed to get them in a spot where they could tell them in the right way. He would love for them to meet his dad, but that would probably have to wait until a later date, it was more feasible for them to meet Sirius and Remus first as their idols.

All his books and school things were put away and he already had everything for the next school year packed away in his trunk. He looked around, seemed that he was as ready as he was going to get, all his things that mattered were put away safely.

Uncle Vernon had not been happy when he learned that the Weasley's were coming the next day to pick Harry up. He didn't like having next to no notice that they were coming. Having a bunch of wizards show up at his house was not the ideal Sunday for him either. Nor did they want any of the neighbors to see them.

"Hope you told them to dress properly. I don't want them showing up in that ridiculous garb that you people wear." Vernon told Harry.

"You've barely seen any of them. At least when the others came to get me they dressed normally. And it was dark when Snape dropped me off, no one saw him." Harry commented. While Remus and Emma had at least glamoured themselves when they picked him up, Harry had no clue how the Weasley's would seem. Uncle Vernon didn't really appreciate the come back.

Harry was nervous for a moment thinking over that, Ron hadn't exactly mentioned how they were getting him and he knew that while many of the Weasley children would wear muggle clothing, he had never seen Mr. or Mrs. Weasley in anything but shabby wizard wear. Harry didn't really care what the neighbors would say, it wasn't his problem, but if the Dursley's were mean…

The Dursley's had even dressed up some, Uncle Vernon had donned his best suit in an effort not to welcoming but to impress and intimidate.

* * *

Lunch that day was very quiet, Dudley was so withdrawn worrying over his bottom and remembering his encounter with Hagrid when they were eleven that he didn't even complain about the small lunch. Dudley also sat in his chair mumbling about scary tall men in cloaks, he was clearly remembering when Snape had visited. Aunt Petunia didn't even eat anything.

"None of these Weasley's are like the other one are they?" Petunia asked during lunch.

"Other one?" Harry asked looking confused at his aunt.

"A thing, like the scruffy one that came and picked you up with the girl." Petunia sneered not even bothering to remember their names, if she did, not bothering to name them.

Harry frowned when he realized she was talking about Remus. He tried to think about what she could be talking about when he remembered that Remus had told them he was a werewolf.

"No, they're not like him." Harry ground out unhappy that they were referring to Remus like he was a thing and not human. Aunt Petunia just pressed her lips together and frowned.

"How are they getting here? Car?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I think so?" Harry said sounding a bit unsure of his answer. Mr. Weasley used to have a car, but the Ford Anglia was currently running wild at Hogwarts. Perhaps they would get a car from the ministry like they had last year. But then again that was special circumstances for him because everyone had thought Sirius was after him.

"What do you mean you think so?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"They didn't mention how they were getting me." Harry admitted.

Harry didn't spend much time after that downstairs that afternoon instead preferring to lying on his bed waiting. He could take much more of Dudley's cowering, Uncle Vernon's pacing, and Aunt Petunia's obsessive gazing out the window to see if they were here yet.

Finally, when Harry looked at his clock it was almost time for the Weasley's to get there. Going downstairs Harry went into the living room to see that it wasn't much better than when he had left. Aunt Petunia was obsessing over little things, his uncle was pretending to read the paper, and Dudley was now cowering in an armchair, hands firmly clamped onto his rear end.

Unable to take being in the same room as all that nervous tension Harry decided to wait out in the hall and sat down on the stairs.

However the arrival time came and went. Uncle Vernon opened the front door and glared angrily down the street. "They're late!" he exclaimed snarling at Harry.

"Maybe they got lost or something? Bad traffic?" Harry tried. Uncle Vernon just huffed and moved away from the door.

The time began to pass from when Harry was supposed to be picked up. He could hear his aunt and uncle in the other room discussing in tense whispers.

"We could have been busy."

"At least the others were prompt when getting the boy."

"Very rude of these people no manners."

"They probably broke down some—AAAAHGGGHHHHH!"

Harry looked up from the steps startled at the sudden scream. The sound of his relatives panicking could be heard in the other room. Not soon after his cousin came streaming out of the other room, he looked unable to speak he was that scared. Dudley's hands were still clamped over his rear, Harry didn't think that the boy had removed them all afternoon.

"What's going on!?" Harry tried to ask him but he got nothing out of the other boy.

Going into the other room Harry found his aunt and uncle against the far side of the room as far away from the fireplace as possible. Uncle Vernon was standing protectively in front of Petunia.

"What is it?!" she screeched.

The sound of banging was coming from the boarded up fireplace on the other side of the room. The fireplace had been covered ever since the letter incident right before Harry got his first Hogwarts letter. Instead it had a fake fire stuck in front of it.

They were not left wondering for very long because fairly soon voices could be heard from behind.

"Ouch—no, no, go back Fred, George there's been some kind of mistake. Tell Ron not to come through."

"Maybe they can hear us?"

"Think he could let us out?"

Harry stared in horror at the boarded up fireplace. 'Please merlin tell me they didn't,' he thought to himself. The Weasley's were stuck behind the boarded up fireplace having come in the floo. Harry looked hesitantly over to his uncle, the man looked absolutely livid.

"Harry? Harry are you out there?"

"Can you hear us Harry?" the men behind the boards began banging on the wood trying to call out to him.

Harry approached the boards cautiously with a glance at his uncle. "Mr. Weasley? Is that you?" he called out.

"What is going on?" Vernon hissed from his spot in front of Aunt Petunia.

"Err, they travelled through the fireplace, but since its blocked they can't get out." Harry said trying to explain. He didn't like the way his uncle's face was turning purple.

"Harry that you?" Mr. Weasley called after hushing the twins.

"Yeah, you can't come in this way. The fireplace is boarded up, they have an electric fireplace." Harry tried to explain.

"Really? With real electricy?" Mr. Weasley asked intrigued.

"Er yeah." Harry said wincing at the botched attempt at saying electricity.

"What's going on? Why are we all just standing here? Where's Harry?" a new voice said joining the others.

"George I thought I told you to tell Ron no to come through."

"'Lo Ronnikins, they've blocked off the fireplace." One of the twins explained.

"Boys hush I'm trying to talk with Harry."

"Harry! How you doing mate!"

"Boys hush, yes I think that's the only way about this. Stand back now everyone."

Not knowing what Mr. Weasley was planning Harry decided that the warning applied to his side also and took a few steps back.

"Now just see here—"

Uncle Vernon was cut off as the fireplace exploded outward spilling the four Weasley men into the living room. The dust cleared from the falling bits of fireplace and Harry was able to make out the Weasley's. Aunt Petunia shrieked when she saw the mess and four wizards sprawled out on her living room floor.

Ash and bits of the fireplace littered the floor and covered the Weasley men. Harry groaned, there couldn't have been a better way of getting out? Did they really need to blast the fireplace?

"There much better." Mr. Weasley said brushing off his robes. "Hello you must be Harry's Aunt and Uncle." He said moving as if to shake their hands. Aunt Petunia shrieked again backing away and almost tripping before Vernon caught her. Uncle Vernon started to back them away from the Weasley's.

"Ah sorry about the fireplace, I didn't think it would be blocked. I had your place connected for the afternoon to the floo so we could pick up Harry." Mr. Weasley said starting to explain. "Don't worry I will fix everything right up as soon as we leave."

"I want you lot out of my house!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "just take the boy and get out."

"Er, right. Harry where's your trunk?"

"Upstairs in my room." Harry answered.

"We'll get it." Fred and George chimed in rushing out of the room. Harry suspected that they just wanted to catch a glimpse of Dudley. Having heard about his cousin they were probably curious and wanted to see him. Plus, they already knew where Harry's room was.

Harry was slightly worried about them causing trouble, but figured it would probably be better to stay in the family room with his aunt and uncle. This situation was more tense then if the twins came across something else in the house and decided to mess with it. Hopefully Dudley stayed out of their way.

He may not like Dudley too much, but the twins' idea of fun wasn't the same as some others, especially his relatives. If the twins got anywhere near Dudley, there would be trouble.

"Right well when the boys get back I can send them on through the fireplace before fixing it up."

* * *

It wasn't long after the twins had left that Dudley came running into the room hands pressed tightly against his rear. Harry could hear the twins making their way back down from his room clearly having scared Dudley out from where every he had been hiding.

"Ah is this your cousin then Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked politely.

"Yes sir, this is Dudley." Harry answered trying not to glance at Ron because he knew that he would probably burst out laughing if he did. Dudley was now trying to hide behind his parents, but unlike his mother, he was so large it didn't really hide him.

Fred and George came back in to the room carrying Harry's things. "This all Harry?" They asked in tandem. Harry nodded and watched apprehensively as they looked around the room and spotted Dudley against the wall. Their faces broke out into grins and Harry worried over what they had planned.

Their grins reminded him to much of Sirius when he was about to do something. Especially something that others around them wouldn't like. Remus and Emma got that look often enough before they yelled at Sirius. That look came around mainly when Sirius would forget and start badmouthing Snape.

"All set then boys? Best be getting you on your way." Mr Weasley said before moving towards the fireplace and pulling out his wand. The Dursley's whimpered behind them at the sight of the wand. " _Incendeo!_ " bight flames sprung up in the grate.

Throwing a pinch of powder into the flames turning them bright green Mr. Weasley gestured to Fred for him to go on through. Fred surged forward forgetting it seemed for the moment that he still had a hold on Harry's trunk. Lurking forward he caused himself to trip and a bag of sweets to spill out of his pocket. Large toffee's rolled out of the bag everywhere in bright wrappers. George took the trunk from Fred as his twin crammed the sweets back in his pocket and stepped into the fireplace.

"Sorry about that." Fred said with a wave and an impish smile.

Vanishing, Mr. Weasley gestured to George to go on trough with the trunk. "Right then you next George." Harry moved forward to help with the trunk turning it so it sat in the fireplace better. "The Burrow!" George cried out vanishing next.

"Ron now you."

Being one of the only ones left Harry turned to his relatives.

"Well bye then, see you next summer." Harry said awkwardly. "Um, next summer I'll make sure no one comes in this way."

Uncle Vernon looked like he wasn't going to say anything and Mr. Weasley looked ready to say something in response to that. Thinking better of it Vernon opened his mouth, "Next time make sure it's the others that get you, I don't want this happening again."

Seeing that was all he was going to get in terms of good bye Harry nodded. Mr. Weasley looked like he wanted to argue with how they had so easily dismissed him.

"It's alright Mr. Weasley lets go." Harry said. He moved to step into the fireplace but stopped at the sudden shriek from Aunt Petunia.

Harry whirled around to see his cousin was kneeling on the floor gagging, hands covering his mouth. Worried slightly (the fat lard is still family) Harry stepped out of the grate to see what happened. Aunt Petunia was next to Dudley trying to figure out what was wrong.

When she moved she disturbed something on the floor that caught Harry's eye. A bright shiny wrapper was lying at Dudley's feet, one of the wrappers that Fred had dropped. Worried about what the candy might do Harry looked in concern at his cousin.

Aunt Petunia was trying to get his hands away from his mouth still to see what was wrong. Finally she managed to pull his hands away only for something large and slimy to fall out of his mouth. Horrified Harry looked on what appeared to be Dudley's tongue that was now purple and nearly a foot long.

Screaming Aunt Petunia tried to grab onto the enlarged tongue and pulled on it. Dudley tried to frantically push his mother away from him as she tried to rip out his tongue.

Not knowing what to do Harry could only look on in shock, what the hell was in the twins' candy. Harry couldn't imagine having his tongue grow like that with no warning, he would be terrified. It was freaking him out just looking at it. A pig's tail is one thing, but this? It looked like Dudley might choke on his own tongue.

"Not to worry, just my son's idea of a joke. I can fix this easy." Mr. Weasley said trying to approach the flaying Dursley's and calm them down.

"A joke?! What kind of sick people are you?!" Uncle Vernon scream, Aunt Petunia's hysterics rising in the background. "You stay away from my family!"

"Really now, I can help if you would just let me—" Mr. Weasley ducked as Uncle Vernon chucked a vase at him.

"NO! you stay away from my son!" Vernon continued to pick up various things from around the room and throw them at Mr. Weasley. "And you, boy! Don't you ever bring these people back here again! Do you hear me!"

"Harry why don't you go back while I get this sorted." Mr. Weasley said to Harry as he avoided yet another projectile.

Casting a worried glance at the situation, Harry knew that he could do nothing so he nodded and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" he shouted. He hoped Mr. Weasley was able to get everything sorted all right.

Swirling green flames surrounded him as he spun in the fire and disappeared from number 4 Privet Drive. The last thing he saw of the living room was an angry Uncle Vernon advancing towards Mr. Weasley shaking his fist.


	28. Reggie the Owl

A/N: So totally not expecting the response I got for the last chapter. Really I looked at the views for the last chapter when I posted Monday and it was the most views I have ever gotten in a single day over 550 views. I was so happy!

I can't figure out what it is that people would but in their filters to get that good of a response, or do you all just love my story. Don't worry I love all of you too.

Question do any of you find it weird that as soon as I got done looking up the pictures for the spectacled owl and barred owl that I mentioned in the previous chapter when everyone went to Diagon Alley, that I saved the pictures and made them my screen savers?

I mean, I know I chose the barred owl for Sirius, but I find myself loving the look of the spectacled owl. If you haven't seen a picture of the owls look them up because they look so beautiful.

* * *

Chapter 28 Reggie the Owl

Harry stumbled as he started to slow down and fell out of the fireplace into the Weasley's kitchen. Shaking his head, he got up and looked around him, it was good to be back at the Weasley's. Although seeing how crowded the kitchen was now, while the place was homey, he would give anything to be back at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, there was so much more room there.

"Harry! Did he eat it?" One of the twins asked rushing up to him, Fred he thought taking a closer look.

Harry nodded a small frown on his face. "Yeah he did. What was it?"

"One of our products, we call it Ton Tongue Toffee. We haven't had anyone to test it on all summer." Fred explained. "It's got an engorgement charm on it."

The others in the kitchen started laughing. Harry glanced over seeing George and Ron sitting at the table along with two other red heads. These must be the two oldest boys in the Weasley clan Bill and Charlie.

"Did you test it at all?" Harry asked tensely.

"Course on ourselves, but no one here is going to try anything of ours. We needed someone else to test it." Fred said not noticing Harry's frown.

"He's a muggle Fred, who knows what could have happened. My aunt and uncle were really freaking out. Heck I was freaking out, I thought he would chock on his own tongue." Harry argued.

Fred frowned at Harry, he knew that the other boy didn't get along with his cousin. He really didn't understand what the problem was.

Harry was getting kind of uncomfortable with the awkward silence. Sensing this one of the older Weasley brother's stood up and went over to Harry.

"Hi Harry, nice to meet you." He said getting up and shaking Harry's hand. Noticing the rough callouses of his hand Harry guessed that this must be Charlie. "Charlie." Harry looked over the man and noticed that he resembled the twins more. He was shorter and stocker like them, he had broad shoulders and his good natured face was so weather beaten the freckles that adorned it made him look almost tan. He could see that all that working with dragons had paid off some because he had well defined muscles as well as a shiny burn scar on one arm that Harry noticed.

"Great to meet you Charlie." Harry said with a genuine smile, he knew right away that he would have no trouble getting along with Charlie.

"Hi Harry, Bill." The other greeted. Harry shook hands with the curse breaker. He didn't look how Harry expected him to look for someone who worked for a bank. He had kind of been picturing him a bit like Percy, but Bill was _cool._ That was all Harry could come up with to describe him, the cool oldest brother. He had long hair and a fang earing, clothes that looked like they would belong at a rock concert and dragon hide boots.

Harry said hi and didn't get much past that because in the next instant Mr. Weasley had popped back into the kitchen looking angrier than Harry had ever seen.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled at Fred. "What did you give him? You knew he would eat the sweet and that he was on a diet."

"How long did his tongue get?" George asked excitedly.

"Quite. Don't think you will escape trouble for this one either young man. And for your information his tongue got four feet before his parents would let me fix it." Mr. Weasley sighed.

The others started laughing and Harry pictured his cousin with a four-foot purple tongue. He shuddered from the thought, he couldn't imagine how unpleasant that would have been. Wait no he could, well not the tongue part, but when Lockhart had vanished all the bones in his arm, probably similar. He hated that feeling.

"You all stop it. You realize this is the kind of thing I work against, my own sons. This puts a strain on muggle wizard relations, you can't go about subjecting him to your weird inventions."

"But Dad, we didn't do this because he's a muggle."

"He's a bully, he's never treated Harry nicely."

"That is beside the point. When your mother hears about this—"

"When I hear about what?" Molly Weasley demanded coming into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley hesitated, clearly he had not really been intending to tell his wife. "Hello Harry dear."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Harry greets her, he smiles when Hermione and Ginny follow in after her. "Hey Hermione, Ginny." Both girls smile and wave, Ginny blushes a little at the sight of Harry.

Mr. Weasley sighs and begins to explain what happened to Molly.

"I thought I told you to destroy all of those!" She yelled rounding on the twins. "I will not have you messing with that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes nonsense any longer!"

"Um why don't we show Harry where he's staying?" Hermione said speaking up gesturing for Harry to follow her.

"But Harry knows where he's going to be." Ron protested but shut up when Hermione elbowed him roughly. Harry nodded not wanting to be caught in the argument between Mrs. Weasley and the twins. Her voice was starting to rise as she began yelling at them in earnest.

Getting the message Ron followed them out of the room dragging Harry's trunk with them as they made their way up stairs.

"What's Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as they made their way to Ron's room.

"Mum was cleaning the twins room earlier this summer and found a bunch of papers in there. Turns out they were order forms for the twins, they were trying to set up a joke shop. But you've seen my mum, she wants them to go into the ministry and thinks this joke shop idea of theirs is a waste of their time." Ron said explaining.

"We've been hearing all sorts of noise from their room for ages, but none of us thought much of it." Ginny added. "Apparently they had been testing out their products and actually making things like their fake wands and their trick sweets."

"Mum recons it all was a bit dangerous, and I figure she was probably right—" Ron began.

"That's only because a lot of it was still in it testing phase, none of its going to be right at first." Ginny defended.

"Anyways, she went balls when she found out they were planning on selling some of the stuff at Hogwarts. She started burning all their order forms and banned them from making any more of their stuff. Then a whole row cropped up between them about opening the joke shop." Ron finished explaining with a glare at Ginny for interrupting him.

"What's all the racket out here? I'm trying to work." Percy said sticking his head out from his room with an annoyed expression. Harry hadn't noticed they had gotten to the landing where Percy's room was.

"We're not being that loud." Ron protested.

"Sorry about that Percy." Harry apologized.

"Oh Harry, got here alright did you? It is rather hard to concentrate with all the noise. Is that mum going at it again with the twins?" Percy asked politely.

"Just fine thanks, and yeah it is. They feed my cousin one of their sweets, didn't go over well. What are you working on?" Harry asked, beside him Ron groaned.

Percy beamed at someone showing an interest in his work. "They really should be more careful who they give those things to. Oh yes, well I work in the department of International Magical Cooperation you know. I have to write up a report on the standardizing of cauldron thickness. It really is important to regulate those kind of things, we've got people trying to sell substandard cauldrons on the market recently and its really causing quite a mess, leakages have really been increasing lately."

"Really over cauldrons? Big news will it? I don't see why it matters, it's just cauldron leaks." Ron scoffed.

"Really Ronald, cauldron thickness is an important issue. If they are not the right size—" Percy said hotly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on Harry let's get your stuff upstairs." Ron said just brushing Percy off.

Affronted Percy made to slam his bedroom door shut. "I'll talk to you later I guess, sorry about Ron." Harry said hastily, Percy paused and nodded before closing his door. Harry trailed after his friend, did he really have to be so rude to his brother? Even though it seemed silly, Harry was sure cauldron thickness was important, I mean think about it, if the cauldron wasn't thick enough and it spill who knew what kind of potion a person could be working on. Mistakes like that could end with someone in a ward in St. Mungo's.

Ron shouldn't just brush his brother off like that, Percy was kind of the prairie of the family but he didn't need to be treated like that.

The made it to Ron's room finally at the top floor, Harry could see that it was still the same from his last visit. Chudley Cannon's posters decorated the walls, there was a fish tank with a large frog, and Ron's tiny owl Pig.

"Sorry it's a little tight, we had to put Fred and George in here with us because Bill and Charlie got put in their room." Ron explained moving around the extra beds in the small space putting Harry's trunk by a bed. "Percy's still got his room to himself because of his work."

"As long as they don't do anything to me in my sleep that's fine." Harry said only half-jokingly. He still remembered the rather rude walk up call from Sirius earlier in the summer, he rather not be slobbered on.

"Move Pig." Ron said pushing the small owl away from him. Pig had started zooming around the room almost as soon as they had entered making a ton of noise.

"Why is his name Pig?" Harry asked curious ever since he had learned the little owls name.

"His real name is Pigwidgeon." Ginny answered.

"Ginny named him and now he won't respond to anything else. And he has to stay with me because thanks to him being my bloody owl and him annoying Errol and Hermes he can't stay with them." Ron said in a huff flopping down on his bed.

"So how's your summers been?" Harry asked taking a seat on one of the beds. The girls grinned and sat across from him.

"It was great. So nice to be home and see my parents." Hermione gushed.

"Nothing too exciting except for the big blow out with the twins." Ginny commented.

"Don't forget Percy, he's been completely insufferable the whole summer going on about his job and his perfect boss Mr. Crouch." Ron complained.

"How about you Harry? How was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Was alright, those cakes and food you guys sent me really were a god send. I don't think I would have survived without them." Harry said leaving out the part where he had visited Sirius and gotten some money from him to survive the summer for the moment.

"So Harry have you heard from—" Ron began.

"Oh! I think they've stopped arguing!" Hermione said suddenly. Ron and Harry looked at her confused. Ginny noticing that the conversation had been stopped looked a little annoyed that she was being left out of whatever it was the trio was talking about. Ron had no clue why she had interrupted him and Harry was confused why she had asked, surely they knew?

"Come on let's go down and see if they need any help with dinner." Hermione announced before leaving the room forcing everyone to follow her.

* * *

"Oh good you're all here. We're eating outside, girls can you take the plates out. Charlie and Bill are setting up the table, boys can you take care of the silverware?"

Harry and Ron move to quickly grab what they need because Mrs. Weasley started to rant about Fred and George and knives started to fly around in her distress while making dinner. Harry was able to heard her complaining about their lack of ambition and they will get into trouble before long before they were able to escape outside.

Harry privately thought that she should give the twins more credit, just cause the twins didn't want to go into the ministry didn't mean they had no ambition. Harry thought that planning to run their own shop was ambitious enough, it wasn't all about positions in the ministry. You weren't going to catch him voicing his thoughts out loud though, didn't want to get the end of Mrs. Weasley's temper.

When they got to the yard they found Bill and Charlie with their wands out making the tables fight. Harry could see the twins and Ginny cheering them on and Hermione torn between having fun and worrying about it.

* * *

They were all sitting outside not long after eating dinner, Harry really enjoyed the friendly atmosphere after being stuck with the Dursley's for most of the summer.

At one end Percy was talking with his father about work and his cauldrons eventually getting into a conversation about the world cup and Ludo Bagman.

Beside him is Ron who is talking about Percy again saying his brother has been hinting about something all summer and wouldn't tell them about it the annoying git.

A little further down Mrs. Weasley is talking to Bill about his hair and earing wondering what the bank must think of him. The twins and Charlie were talking about the cup and arguing about who would win. Discussing England, Wales, and Scotland's losses when he asked about them.

"So Harry have you heard anything from Sirius lately?" Ron asks quietly leaning in. Hermione hearing him leans over too to hear his answer.

Harry was about to reply when a screech from overhead interrupts him. Everyone looked up in surprise to see a barred owl swooping down. A light brown dusting coloring, his chest was barred horizontally and belly streaked vertically. There was only one person in the group who recognized the owl and he was shocked to see him.

"Reggie! What are you doing here?" Harry asked jumping up and holding out an arm for the owl to land on. Alighting the bird preened as Harry started to stroke its feathers. "Did you fly all the way over here from France?" he asked gently. The owl gave a small hoot and settled against Harry before hopping off to a clear spot on the table.

"Harry?"

Looking up from the bird he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"What's with the owl mate?" Ron asked.

"Oh, um." Harry paused blushing. "This is Regulus, my godfather Sirius's owl."

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione shouted in alarm looking worriedly at the others around the table. Mrs. Weasley had her lips pursed, and the twins and Ginny looked a tad confused but everyone else was nodding their heads accepting the answer.

"Don't tell me you guys really didn't know?" Harry asked shocked. Seeing their confused looked he sighed. "Sirius had his trial at the end of June, he's free now."

"What!"

"Why didn't you tell us mate?"

"I figured you knew or would have at least found out. It's not like it's been quite, it was all over the papers. Really I didn't get that many letters from you guys and it was never brought up, I had other things on my mind." Harry said defending himself.

Ron and Hermione looked a little hurt that he still hadn't told them anything on the matter.

"Harry what's Black like?" George asked.

"Bit like you two." Harry admitted.

"Harry you haven't spent too much time with him have you? I know you went to the trial—" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You went to the trail!?"

"I don't see why it matters Mrs. Weasley." Harry said tersely.

"Harry the poor man has been in prison for the last 12 years." She said gently.

"He's perfectly fine."

"But Harry—"

"I've only seen him a few times and he goes to a mind healer regularly. I don't see why it's any of your concern." Harry said angrily, before standing abruptly. "Percy may I barrow a quill and parchment."

"Sure Harry." Percy said surprised at being addressed. Getting up he lead Harry back inside.

Taking the offered items Harry gave Percy a tense thanks and went up to Ron's room to read the letter and work on a reply. Reggie had followed Harry in from the outside and rested gently on his shoulder.

* * *

Everyone stared in shock as Harry followed Percy inside. Ron and Hermione couldn't believe what just happened.

Mrs. Weasley turned her angrily glare towards the two. "And just what did you two know about this?!" she screeched.

"Um"

"We"

"Mum didn't the prophet report it? I know the Romanian newspaper reported it when they covered the trial." Charlie asked looking at his mother, directing her gaze away from the unsure teens. "During the trial it came out that on the night Black was exposed both Hermione and Ron were with Harry."

Mrs. Weasley shot a furious look at the two. "Alright its late, you all have to be up early tomorrow. I think it's time you all went to bed." She said leaving no room for argument.

Getting up quickly the kids all rushed to get inside. Charlie also stood up and went over to his mother.

"I'll check on Harry make sure he's alright." He said gently before going inside also.

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How's it going? Have the Weasley's picked you up yet for the Cup? Um word of warning, don't eat anything the twins give you, don't let Dudley either._

 _France has been great. While Sirius was busy with some of the properties Remus took be around some of the towns they were in. The Blacks have a small manor outside of Paris, it took Sirius forever to go over things in there. So to spare me the misery Remus took me out around Paris. The city was beautiful, there was even a wizarding section. Remus took me to see the Eiffel Tower, it was amazing! I made him take a picture of me next to the tower and included it. There is also a picture of the three of us in one of the gardens near the villa mentioned in James' will. The area had grown kind of wild around it and the area was beautiful. We all really missed you during this trip._

 _Emma_

 _PS we'll see you really soon!_

Harry smiled as he finished the letter. He wondered when they were getting back, Sirius had promised to see him off at the train. Getting the quill out he penned a quick response thanking them for the letter and asking them when they would be back. He also added what had happened with Dudley, he knew Sirius would find it funny, even if he didn't find it to funny. Emma obviously knew what would happen.

Harry looked up when the door opened and Ron and the twins tromped in. Fed was about to shut the door but Charlie stopped him and entered also.

"All right Harry?"

"Fine thanks Charlie." Harry answered with a small smile.

Fred and George descended on his bed grabbing something off the sheets.

"Hey!"

"Mate why do you have a picture of Malfoy?" George asked confused.

"What?!" Harry and Ron both exclaimed.

Snatching one of the pictures George held out to him Harry looked at the offending film. The twin was right, it was a picture of Draco Malfoy and a woman who Harry guessed to be his mother. Harry for the love of magic could not figure out why they would have included such a picture or where they would have gotten it.

"There something on the back." Charlie said from behind Fred and George they were looking at the remaining two pictures. Harry was surprised to see a light blush on Charlie's cheeks, not wanting to think about what that might mean at the moment Harry turned the picture over to see writing on the back.

 _You'll never guess who we saw walking the market in Paris. Draco and his mother Narcissa! They didn't see us but Sirius and I just had to get a picture of them. Thought we would include this for you!_

 _-Emma ;)_

"She's bloody crazy," Harry mumbled.

"Who's the girl Harry?" Fred asked.

"That's Emma, she's friends with Sirius."

"You mean that odd one that showed up that night we found Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Yep, turns out she planned the whole thing, us finding Sirius and setting up the trial."

"She your girlfriend Harry?" Fred asked teasingly.

"Hardly, she's like five years older than me. Nah she's more like an annoying older sister." Harry said fondly.

"Back to the Malfoy picture." Ron said trying to figure out why it was there.

"They were in Paris checking on some of the Black and Potter properties there. I guess while walking in the city they spotted Malfoy and took a picture of him." Harry said.

"Yeah but why would they send it to you?"

"I can think of a few." Harry replied looking at the picture curiously. It was a vastly different Malfoy than what he was used to. Gone was the ever present smirk and sneer that he had grown used to since school began, now all he could see was a boy out enjoying the day with his mother. Looking at that Malfoy, Harry thought he might be able to get along with that boy like Emma wanted.

Harry thought back to the first time he had met Malfoy, while the blond had been rude that day in the robe shop, he hadn't been intentionally mean. If Harry could find that boy again, he wouldn't mind being friends with him.

"Well?"

"Oh right, one reason is because they are family. Both Sirius and Emma want me to at least try getting along with Malfoy instead of fighting with him so much. Another could be that Emma has some plot of her own set up concerning me and Malfoy and she is warning me about it. Sirius could just be trying to piss me off. Or they really just saw him and his mother in France and decided to send me a picture showing me this. Or it could be all of the above, I'm banking on the last option."

"It can't be all that." George protested.

"How are the Malfoy's family?" Ron asked disgusted.

"His mother was a Black and Sirius's cousin. I know that Sirius wants to try and get in contact with her and reconnect or something."

"Why would he want to do something like that?" Ron asked.

"As interesting as this all is; I think it's time you all went to bed. You all have to get up early anyways." Charlie interjected.

With a round of nights, the lights were extinguished and Harry sent his letter off. He was looking forward to the next day, seeing professional quidditch would be great.


	29. Camping

A/N: Yes I am a doctor who fan. Can everyone spot the little clues I left in the story? Warning not every clue has to do with doctor who, just some things that will happen later in the story.

And for those of you who have caught on, I DO NOT LIKE MRS. WEASLEY. Period, no ifs, ands, or buts. She is entirely to invested in Harry's life. I especially hated it when she started ordering Sirius about in his own home during the fifth one. But lady, you are not Harry's mother or guardian, stop trying to act like it. She got in the way of Sirius and Harry's relationship to much in my opinion. For those of you who do like her fine, I will try not to bash on her too much. And yes I will concede, when she killed Bellatrix it was amazing, but stay out of Harry's business.

* * *

Chapter 29 Camping

Harry felt like he had just gone to sleep when the four boys in the room were being woken up the next day. Mrs. Weasley had come in and was instructing them to get up and have breakfast because they needed to be leaving soon.

Yawning the four of them made their way downstairs for a light breakfast before they had to leave.

"Morning." Ron said sleepily to Hermione and Ginny when they joined them.

"Where are Bill and Charlie?" Fred asked from his position leaning on George.

"They are apperating to the site later on this morning." Mrs. Weasley said shoveling food onto all their plates.

"Why can't we?"

"Have you passed your test?"

"No but—"

"Then no."

Harry and Ron laughed quietly at the bickering between the twins and their mother.

"Couldn't we side-along?" Harry asked suddenly causing everyone around him to fall silent and stare at him. He blinked in surprise, did he say something wrong?

"Didn't know you knew much about apperating mate." One of the twins said.

"There's too many of you for someone to side-along each of you. I don't want anyone accidently splinching themselves by bringing more than one person. Besides we already have the portkey scheduled for our area." Mrs. Weasley told Harry.

Harry nodded that made sense. But he had never taken a portkey before, he wondered how that would be. So far the only mode of wizarding transportation he cared for was flying. He would have rather stick with something he was familiar with like apperation, then trying out how he would agree with a portkey.

"Boys lay out your Hogwarts lists, you too girls. While you're busy with the cup I'll shop at Diagon alley to get your things for the school year." Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley but I already have my stuff." Harry said, he was still a little upset with her from last night. He could take care of himself when he needed to, she didn't need to worry about Sirius.

"That's alright thanks for letting us know." Mr. Weasley interjected before another argument could break out between the two as he walked in. He grabbed a plate and filled it up with food ignoring the look his wife sent him.

"And how did you get your things dear?"

"Remus helped me out over the summer. He came and got me before he went to France with Sirius to get my school supplies." Harry said. It was true, he just didn't add that Sirius had been with them.

"Ah wasn't he your defense teacher last year? Percy had all good things to say about the man." Mr. Weasley said.

"But Arthur he's—"

"Is one of my Dad's best friends." Harry snapped. He had a feeling what Mrs. Weasley was going to say and he didn't like it one bit. They were his family and she should just leave well enough alone.

Breakfast finished up rather quickly after that, soon they were all getting ready to leave, gathering their things. Mrs. Weasley was saying goodbye to everyone, her parting with Harry was rather tense but no one said anything.

"Fred what is that in your pocket?" she asked after giving the twin a hug. Trying to brush it of Fred began to edge away.

"Nothing Mum."

"Acio!"

A brightly colored wrapper flew into her hand. Seeing that it was one of his candies Mrs. Weasley started to get upset, summoning all of the sweets the twins had on them, which proved to be quite a task. Their candies literally flew out from all over the twins, their jacket lining, cuffs of their pants, and multiple pockets.

"I told you to destroy all of these!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at the twins.

"Come we spent 6 months developing those!" Fred protested.

"Six months! No wonder your grades were so bad! Wasting all that time on this nonsense!"

Expressions closing off Fred and George spun around and took their bags outside to wait for everyone.

"You two better make sure you behave!" Mrs. Weasley yelled after them.

Mr. Weasley sighed and got up. "All right I guess it's time we really started to head out." He said ushering everyone to the door.

"I'll send the others off around noon." Mrs. Weasley said tensely.

Leaving the Burrow the group makes their way silently for the most part. Walking a distance Harry starts to wonder where it is they are going.

"Er, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asks walking up to the man. "where is it we are going?"

"We're headed to that hill over there, Stoatshead across from the village." Mr. Weasley said pointing into the distance. Across from the village of Ottery St. Catchpole Harry could make out a small hill. "We have a portkey set up to leave at a certain time to take us to the location of the World Cup." He explained.

Having gone over a few different modes of transportation for wizards before with Sirius and some on the rare occasions he talked with Snape Harry didn't bother to ask what a portkey was. He did wonder what kind of place the ministry had found for the Cup, it was going to be such a large gathering of magical folk it would be hard to hide them from the muggles.

While Harry thought on this the group finally made it to the hill. By the time they reacted the top they were all huffing and puffing from the excursion.

"All right everyone, let's look around and see if we can find the portkey."

"Over here Arthur, already got it!" A voice called out from a bit further away.

Walking over Mr. Weasley introduced them to Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, a 6th year at Hogwarts in Hufflepuff. Harry had seen the other boy around some, he played Seeker for the other house, but beyond that he hadn't really interacted all that much with him.

When Mr. Weasley introduced all of them and got to Harry, he was annoyed at the response he got from Mr. Diggory. The older man started going on about how he had heard all about Harry and how he had lost in Quidditch to Cedric last year bragging about his son.

Remembering exactly what had happened that game Harry was not pleased and could see the twins weren't either. He was slightly mollified to see that Cedric was at least embarrassed by the way his father was acting.

Seeing that they weren't waiting for any others to show up they all gathered around the old boot that was serving as their portkey. When it was time Harry placed a finger on it. Feeling a jerk behind his navel Harry tried to prepare himself for the uncomfortable feeling of being whisked off by portkey, the world flying by around him before they landed.

* * *

Walking into the camp grounds for the Quidditch World Cup Harry was in awe. He had never seen so many witches and wizards gathered in one place before. He knew that they were supposed to be keeping magic low key, but it seemed that when they all gathered in such great numbers like this people couldn't help themselves form showing off in some way.

There were quite a few odd sights that Harry saw, he completely understood why the muggle up front had to keep being obliviated. Some of the tents were pretty normal while others escalated from simply adding things on to being completely outlandish.

There was a tent that had a chimney extension on it. Some had bell pulls and weather vanes, Harry wondered distractedly why a tent would need a bell pull. Others were something else, there were tents with gardens out front, one that had three floors, and another had a turret on it.

There was one tent that made him stop and stare for a moment. There were peacocks littered out front of one in an enclosed space, what was different about this birds besides the fact that there were peacocks there, was that they were albino. As Harry turned to follow after the Weasley's he thought he saw a flash of white from the tent flap, almost like someone had been about to exit but went back in when he saw. Not knowing why this bothered him he continued on.

They finally made it to the spot that was set aside for the Weasley's camp. Mr. Weasley insisted on setting up their tents the muggle way. Harry and Hermione looked at each other warily, Harry had never really been camping before so he didn't know if he was going to be any help when Mr. Weasley started to need and he knew the man would. He hoped Hermione would be able to figure it out.

Like he predicted they had to help Mr. Weasley set up the tent. Harry was a little lost but with Hermione's help they were able to get the tent up. Stepping back Harry and Hermione regarded the tents.

"Are we all going to fit in there?" Harry whispered to Hermione giving her a look. She shrugged in response.

"Alright everyone lets go in and see it shall we?" Mr. Weasley said ducking under the tent flap. The other Weasley children followed him inside. Surprised that they all fit Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and went in after them.

Expecting the space to be cramped, Harry was surprised to find that the interior of the tent and been redesigned and was an enlarged wizarding space.

"It's bigger on the inside." Hermione said in a staged whisper. Snorting Harry shot her an amused look.

"Wonder if it travels through space and time too?" Harry whispered to her. Caught in a fit of laughter the two did not notice the odd look they were receiving from the Weasley's.

* * *

A short time later Harry found himself ushered out and sent to gather water for the group with Ron and Hermione.

As they ventured further into the camp ground Harry saw more of the different communities than he would have thought. Walking around he noticed a group of African wizards walking around and talking. There were also groups of French and American witches that he passed giggling amongst themselves when groups passed them.

There were even some kids that they passed. One little boy was outside playing with his father's wand and enlarging a slug before his mother came out and stopped him. There were also a couple of little girls flying around on toy brooms, Harry smiled remembering the memory he had watched where Sirius had gotten him a toy broom and he had flown around the house. He had to ask Remus what had happened to the toys, he wondered if any of the stuffed animals had survived that Halloween night.

Harry was shaken out of his thinking by the call of his name. looking up he was greeted with the smiling faces of his three other roommates. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Neville! You got to come to the Cup also." Harry said greeting the other boys. He had been hopeful that the other boy would be able to convince his grandmother for him to come. He had mentioned it briefly when they had wandered around his house a few weeks ago.

"Yeah Gran said that as long as I could find someone to go with it was fine." Neville said happily.

"Harry I didn't know you talked to Neville over the summer." Ron said surprised.

Dean and Seamus laughed, both boys were sporting a large amount of green on them in favor of the Irish. "Didn't know Harry had to tell you when he writes to anyone." Seamus said with a snigger, Ron flushed in embarrassment.

"Does he have to tell you when you he goes to the loo to? Or when he leaves the house?" Dean asked playfully.

"Oh hush you two." Hermione scolded. "We were just talking about Harry's summer the other day and he never mentioned writing to Neville. He hasn't done that before so we were surprised is all. Right Ronald?"

"Yeah, right." Ron mumbled abashed at being signaled out by Hermione. The other boys laughed at Ron's flush and when Hermione turned to talk with Neville they began making kissy faces at Ron. "Aww shut up you lot!"

"So Harry have you heard from Emma recently?" Neville asked. Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry in surprise. This time however keeping quiet about it. "Are they going to come to the Cup?"

"I got a letter from them the other day about their trip to France but I don't know if they were planning on coming to the Cup or not. They didn't tell me." Harry answered.

"Who is the Emma, Harry?"

"She your girlfriend?"

"Ginny will be so crushed."

Harry glared at Dean and Seamus. "You two sound an awful lot like Fred and George right now, and leave Ginny out of it. Emma is just a friend of my godfather's and Remus Lupin." Harry answered.

"You mean Professor Lupin? How does that work?" Seamus questioned.

"Oh I heard about your godfather Harry, Congrats on that by the way. Are you going to be staying with him?" Dean asked.

"No, Sirius has to visit the mind healers regularly at the moment, it's not sure when they will deem him fit to take care of me, you know on account of being locked up for 12 years. As for Remus, he's shagging my godfather, so there's that. They were also best friends with my Dad when they were in Hogwarts. I meet Emma when she was with them after the trail, she acts more like an older sister than anything." Harry explained trying not to go into too much detail about Emma.

Their conversation was cut short however by a loud yell in the distance. The group looked at each other confused. They could tell the yelling was getting closer.

"PADFOOT! GET BACK HERE. JUST BECAUSE YOU SMELLED HIM DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN RUN OFF LOOKING FOR HIM!"

Harry paled as he heard the voice yelling.

"Oh shit." He said dropping the bucket he had been carrying slowing backing up. Ron and Hermione looked at him in concern.

"Harry?"

"Neville, you wouldn't mind getting the water for me would you and bring it back with Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked backing up a caged look on his face as he looked around widely. He froze as he caught sight of people running out of the way in the distance.

"Sure Harry, we'll meet you back at the Weasley camp. Good luck mate." Neville said sympathetically, he had recognized the voice and had heard about Sirius from Harry after he owled him a few times that summer.

"Thanks see you guys back at school." Harry said to Dean and Seamus before he turned and ran. He had just enough time as he turned to catch sight of a big black dog headed his way. Putting into practice all the running he had done over the years from Dudley he kicked it into high gear weaving his way in and out of people. He could hear loud barking behind him as he wondered how far he would be able to get before Sirius caught him.

As he ran he caught sight of a few faces he recognized that looked at him in surprise as he ran past. He didn't think most of them recognized him, but some did. Oliver Wood exclaimed when he ran past and Cho Chang looked surprised when he passed her. He didn't have any time to be embarrassed at her seeing him like this because he could hear Padfoot getting closer. Harry thought he passed Malfoy, that blond head of his was hard to miss. He defiantly heard the curse of his name from the other boy as he passed though. It was going to be interesting trying to get him on their side. He wished Emma and Sirius luck in this and hoped they didn't get him to involved.

He back tracked on himself and turned around in a row of tents trying to make his was back to the Weasley's area. Luckily the hadn't gotten too far when he had meet with the other boys from Gryffindor so he was soon able to make out the Weasley's area. The red hair was a distinctive land mark. Harry tried to hurry when he started to hear the pounding of Padfoot's feet as he got closer.

He could see that Ron and Hermione had made it back and they had Neville with them. He hadn't realized that he had run around so much trying to evade Padfoot.

With Padfoot on his heals Harry jumped the last bit and landed in a heap on Fred and George. They shouted in shocked at being jumped like that and the group all landed on the ground as a giant black dog tackled them. Rolling out from under Padfoot he let the dog slobber all over Fred and George before he noticed Harry was not under him. Panting he looked up at the sky.

"Re-Remus." Harry called out after seeing the man looing amused over him. "Control that bloody annoying boyfriend of yours."

"Sorry Harry. Siri ran off before I could catch him. Emma ran after him; I take it you didn't have much success?" Remus said catching sight of the young woman as she walked up out of breath.

"Bloody menace he is. Don't know how you put up with him." She said glaring as she grabbed a tuft of the dog's fur and pulled him off the befuddled twins who wiped dog slobber off their faces as they sat up.

"Change back now and apologize." Emma demanded shaking the dog. She let him go as he changed back into Sirius Black much to the shock of those around him who had not seen or known about his animagus form before.


	30. Maraudering

A/N: So pardon my French, but me no speak. Got the sentences from google translate, hope they are all right. I thought it would be an interesting aspect to enter in the story, especially since I mentioned them in France a few chapters back.

I know some of you have been wanting a chapter like this, so here you go. Hopefully the title would have clued you in to what's going to happen some. And yes the twins do get slobbered on, and they thoroughly enjoyed it. It was so much fun writing this chapter, I've been waiting forever for this scene to play.

OOhhhh happy dance! We've reached over a 100,000 words! thank you all so much for loving this story and sticking with me so far. Hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 30 Mauradering

"Oi Potter! Keep a better lease on that stupid dog of yours!" Malfoy said storming up to the surprised group.

"Malfoy." Harry said looking at the other boy. He really didn't want to get in a fight with the other boy at the moment. "Technically he's Remus's reasonability."

"Moi?" Sirius said in mock surprise. "I'll have you know little cousin of mine that I am in no way stupid. I was one of the top students in our year during school, even surpassing most of the Ravenclaw's. My genius knows no bound."

"Nor does your ego." Harry mumbled.

" _Votre bêtise présente comment vous n'agissez pas appropriée pour un Seigneur d'une maison ancienne et noble."_ Malfoy replied spitting in French. (Your stupidity shows in how you don't act appropriate for a Lord of an ancient and noble House.)

" _Ne pas me fréquenter jeune cousin, je suis toujours chef de la maison. et tandis que votre mère n'a pas rompu de la famille noire qui signifie j'ai toujours tirer sur vous et lui. faire attention comment vous parlez de moi, car la punition doit être remise si mérité."_ Sirius replied back in French angrily looking every bit in that moment a pureblood lord. (Do not patronize me young cousin, I am still head of the house. and while your mother has not broken from the Black family that means I still have pull over you and her. be careful how you speak to me, for punishment shall be handed out if deserved.)

Malfoy paled for a moment before recovering face. " _Je suis un Malefoy et mon seul chef de la maison est mon père."_ (I am a Malfoy and my only head of house is my father.)

Sirius began barking in laughter before settling a fine glare at the young Slytherin. "Au contraire, mon ami. I am your true head of family. The house of Black is older and holds more weight than the Malfoy family. No matter how old the Malfoy's claim to be the Black's are far older. If I wanted to I could demand the dissolution of your parents' marriage and have you both back in the Black household." (On the contrary, my friend.)

Wisely Malfoy shut up glaring at Sirius, silently fuming Malfoy turned and stalked away. He did not appreciate being made a fool of in front of the group of Gryffindor's or being threatened. No matter that none of the fools understood a lick of French the uncultured swine's. They were perfectly able to understand the last part of Black's speak.

"Um Sirius?"

"Yes Harry my godson of a deer."

"Really?" Emma said snorting. "That was just terrible."

"To true, worse than Bambi." Remus said shaking his head.

"You are all extremely unhelpful." Harry huffed.

"Pray tell your caring dogfather what be your problem young sprog." Sirius said dramatically kneeling by Harry.

"You are an enigma dearest Sirius. However what I would like to know is what all the French was about."

"Tsk, tsk, little fawn. That last part didn't rhyme." Sirius replied laughing at the glare Harry sent him. "But alas I see I must tell you, though it shall forever put me in the bad graces of our young friend. For you see it was only my telling dear Draco of his position in the family that sent him in such a tizzy."

"Right I'll pretend that I understood all that." Harry said glancing at his godfather. "Anyways—"

"Hey guys! What did we miss?" Charlie called as he and the other two oldest Weasley boys came up. Harry sighed, he wanted to get the interdictions over with. He felt something big was going to happen when he did and he wanted to get it over with.

"You missed the most—"

"Amazing thing Charlie—"

"Harry came running full speed crashing into us—"

"And being chased by a giant black dog—"

"Who then after slobbering on us—"

"Changed into Sirius Black—"

"Followed by that pretty girl from the picture you were—"

"Looking at from Harry's letter—"

"The other night."

Charlie blushed brightly at the twins last comment. Everyone had been looking back and forth between the twins and they started talking animatedly. Charlie chanced a glance at Emma and saw her give him a light smile.

"And after that Malfoy—"

"Came storming up yelling—"

"At Harry to keep better—"

"Control over his dogfather."

"They started arguing in French—"

"Sirius and Malfoy that is."

"It was quite entertaining."

"Such a productive morning."

The twins said finishing up their parroting of each other. Sirius and Remus were looking bemused as they watched the twins.

"That's uh… very nice Fred, George." Charlie replied unsure of what else to say.

"Anyways I think I better get introductions out of the way." Harry said.

Emma giggled and sidled up by the twins who looked at her curiously. "Hello." She whispered.

"Hello." They whispered in unison back at her with twin smiles.

"Would you to like the perfect business partners that would not only help fund your business but also contribute ideas and past material?" Emma asked with a knowing smirk.

The twins glanced at each other in surprise before looking back at Emma. "Who do you have in mind?" they asked.

"Just be quite and wait. You'll see soon enough." Emma replied mysteriously before turning back to Harry who was about to make introductions.

"Well Weasley Clan- Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Feorge and Gred, Ron, Ginny, and addition Hermione Granger. You know Neville here." Harry said gesturing to each person as he did so. "I would like you all to meet my crazy god/dogfather Sirius Black, his boyfriend and our ex-professor Remus Lupin, and the sisterly bane of my existence Emma Lance the resident tag along."

A lot of the members of their odd group laughed at Harry's odd introduction.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Emma said coming up to the confused boy. "You introduced some of us all wrong. You really should use proper titles and names when you wish to make proper lasting introductions." Emma said with a shake of her head discreetly motioning to Sirius and Remus.

Confused for a moment Harry looked at her before understanding lit his eyes.

"Of course how forgetful of me." Harry said with an exaggerated nod of his head. "Weasley clan shall I introduce that geniuses themselves, the only remaining two of a once great four. No one shall surpass their ego and cunning, the bane of Professor McGonagall and Snape, amusement to many.—"

"HARRY NO!" Remus shouted catching on to what they were planning. But he was to late judging by the mischievous glint in both Harry and Emma's eyes.

"I would like to proudly present the last of the Marauders, mischief makers of Hogwarts, Padfoot and Moony." Harry and Emma said at the same time finishing with a sweeping bow and stepping back.

Looking up the grinned to see the confused faces of most of the Weasley's and the horrified faces of both Remus and Sirius.

There was a gasp and thud. Everyone turned to look at the shocked faces of the twins. Fred was trying to hold up a dramatic George who had fallen into an exaggerated faint hand over his heart.

"Fred, our role models."

"Idols."

"Gods." The twins finished together looking up reverently at Sirius and Remus. "Teach us!" They wailed throwing themselves at the two older men.

Sharing a look Sirius and Remus bolted out with the twins hot on their heels begging them for guidance.

"Perfect!" Harry and Emma said sharing a high five.

"They're going to kill us when they get back."

"Don't care, they should have known that was coming. I've been dreaming of that reaction for months now." Emma sighed dramatically leaning on Harry.

"POTTER! I thought I told you to keep a better lease on that godfather of yours! He bloody ran into me again." Malfoy said storming up to the group again this time with Blaise Zabini at his heels. The other boy was laughing at the whole situation.

"Malfoy I told you I have no control over the over grown child. The only person who has any hope of controlling him is Remus. And if you didn't notice he should have been right alongside Sirius running away with him." Harry replied laughing inside. Malfoy looked completely rumpled from having been knocked down by Sirius again.

"Just sod off Malfoy." Ron said stepping up stopping when both Zabini and Malfoy glared at him.

"No one asked you Weaselbee."

"Draco would you kindly tell your mother that Sirius wishes to speak with her soon. I am sure that he will remind her tonight, but just in case he forgets I think it wise to remind you."

"Oh it's you again." Zabini said surprised catching sight of Emma, he winked at Neville when he saw the other boy. Neville blushed and backed up looking away from the other boy.

"Hello Blaise lovely to see you."

"What does he want." Malfoy asked.

"Some Black family business." Emma said evasively waving the question off.

"Tsk whatever, he better not threaten us again." Malfoy said stalking off. Harry watched him leave, when he turned around he saw Emma smirking at him.

"You and your bloody meddling stay out of my business." Harry said sharply at her. He didn't like the way she was smirking at him.

* * *

Shortly after that Neville left to meet back up with Dean and Seamus. It wasn't long before Sirius and Remus came back towing the twins with them. Harry looked on in surprise at how complacent they were being. Actually it kind of looked like they were a bit dazed.

"Alright what did you do to them?" Emma asked sharply after taking one good look at the twins.

"Nothing!" Sirius sang innocently.

"Bullshit." Emma deadpanned. Harry, Bill, and Charlie snickered at her language while the others around her stared in shock for using such language.

"Simple confundus charm, they were getting to persistent and disturbing others. Figured it would look less odd for us to be ushering them back this way than levitating their prone forms after stupefying them." Remus said with a shrug. Harry was amused to see that both Hermione and Percy were looking scandalized at their ex-professor's behavior. Ron though was loving it.

Remus had really gained back his Marauder spirit with the return of Sirius and it was a stark contrast to the calm Defense Professor they had known before.

"Would you mind lifting it now that you have them back here?" Mr. Weasley asked hesitantly.

Remus nodded directing the twins to a bench to sit on. Before removing the spell on them however he whispered a small spell. Curious as to what it did Harry watched expectantly as Remus removed the confundus charm for the twins.

"TEACH US!" They shouted trying to leap to their feet. They fell back down however when they realized that they couldn't remove themselves from their seats. Squirming around they tried to free themselves from the bench.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked in amusement looking at the stuck twins.

"Parental sticking charm." Remus replied smugly.

"That's never worked on them this long. Molly never could get them to stick once they were able to use magic, they always found a way out." Mr. Weasley said shocked.

"Well I should probably clarify that it was a modified version of the charm that I made. Came in very useful back in school when dealing with Sirius and James." Remus told Mr. Weasley as Sirius grumbled about the charm.

"Wait James?" The twins asked.

"Ah yes the other Marauder, James Potter, otherwise known as Prongs." Remus said with a smirk glancing at Harry. Harry cringed, he was going to get it now that the twins knew.

"Harry how could you!"

"We gave you the map and you never told us about this?"

"I only found out at the end of the school year last year. It's not like I purposely kept it from you." Harry protested.

"For shame Harry, you should have mentioned it as soon as you found out!"

"After all we did for you." The twins mourned.

"Psh, like finding out like this wasn't loads better then Harry just telling you." Emma scoffed.

"Your right." The twins said with a thoughtful look. "Twas the perfect prank. We forgive you Harry." The said solemnly.

Harry shock his head at their antics. "Thanks I feel loads better."

After that most of the dramatics had passed. Sirius and Remus busied themselves with the twins after they broached the topic Emma had mentioned to them earlier. Sirius thought it was the best thing ever and Remus was intrigued with the concept of a joke shop.

They spent the afternoon talking about their different products and how they would run the shop and their plans. Sirius and Remus put in their ideas every now and then letting the twins explain what they had planned.

The twins were ecstatic to finally have someone who actually valued their dreams and were willing to help them with it. They finally managed to work out that after seeing and testing all their current projects, Sirius and Remus would help give them pointers for furthering their products. Remus argued that from the sound of their inventory they didn't have enough variety to get very far yet. First they need to come up with a wide enough selection then they would be able to move forward.

Harry saw that Emma was also occupied fairly well off to the side talking with Bill and Charlie about their jobs. Every now and then Percy would interject something into the conversation. Harry was pleased to note that Emma welcomed Percy and would spend a few minutes talking with him about whatever he brought up. But he could tell that the person Emma spent the most time talking to was Charlie.

Harry knew that she had a particular fascination with dragons, thankfully nothing as extreme as Hagrid's. She had written to him over the summer raving about a book on dragons she had found in Grimmauld Place. But he had a feeling that it wasn't just the dragons that had her so fascinated with her conversation.

Harry spent his time that afternoon in-between listening to some of the other conversations to watching Mr. Weasley introduce various ministry officials who came by and greeted them or walked past. This was mainly for his and Hermione's benefit, but it was interesting to see Percy jump up every now and then to say something to the passing officials before going back to siting and talking with the others.

The others were fairly good about that and Harry saw Emma ask Percy on multiple occasions how he knew the different ministry people. Percy was so animated when he would get asked these kind of questions. It was interesting to see the contrast the elder brothers acted with Percy compared to the younger Weasley children. They actually seemed to get along with Percy and the third eldest Weasley son basked in their attention. It was so obvious how much he valued their opinion of him.

"Ah good afternoon Croaker, and you too Bode." Mr. Weasley greeted two men who walked by. Harry stiffened when he saw them, he could tell that Emma and Remus had done the same thing. For the second man was one they recognized, it was the Unspeakable from the ministry they had met before Sirius's trial. While he was slightly less covered the feeling of him was the same.

They both looked over at the group, eyes roaming them until the landed on Emma. "Weasley's, Ripple, friends. How nice to see you," Bode said with a slight nod.

"I can't say the sentiment is exactly returned Unspeakable Bode." Emma replied tensely.

"Have you accomplished anything Ripple?" Croaker asked form beside Bode. "If you have we would be interested to see what has come of it."

"Not that it's any of your business, so I think you should both go stuff it and focus on unraveling your own mysteries. I think the veil of death could use your time better then myself."

They both glared at her angrily. "Don't expect any help from us should you need it then."

"Wouldn't need it, you're not the highest power out there and there are plenty willing to help me in my goals." Emma replied. The two Unspeakable's gave her one last look before turning and leaving.

Harry and the others look at her in confusion. While he knew more what they were referring to given Emma's situation that conversation was still bloody confusing.

* * *

Emma sat back down and refused to acknowledge the stares of those around her. It bothered her how the Unspeakable's had approached and what they said to her, she didn't realize that they would be able to tell so much. While she was fine with creatures like the Goblins and Elves knowing about her, and she would perfectly welcome their help along with Hogwarts, having the wizarding ministry stick their noses in her business was not ideal. Hopefully it was only the Unspeakable's who knew about her gleaned from whatever they do in their department.

Emma started at the hand placed on her shoulder. Glancing up she noticed Charlie looking at her in concern. "You all right?"

"Fine, sorry but I don't really want to talk about it." She said with a weak smile. Charlie nodded and scooted just a tad bit closer to her letting her lean a bit on him. He didn't know what was wrong but he would be there if she needed him.

Conversation picked up around them again, Bill continued his conversation with Percy about the trade regulations in Egypt and how that affected his work with the Goblins. Emma just leaned into Charlie a bit more thinking quietly to herself.

"Ah Arthur! Haven't seen old Barty have you?" Emma looked up to see Ludo Bagman coming up with a ridiculous smile on his face. "I'm having a bit of trouble with the Bulgarian representatives, can't understand a word of what their saying."

"Sorry Ludo haven't seen the man." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Percy," Emma said with a sweet smile. "Why would Mr. Bagman want Mr. Crouch's help with a language barrier? Isn't that your boss?"

Percy brightened, "Oh that's simple really, Mr. Crouch is rumored to be able to speak over two-hundred languages, including some Mermish, Gobbledegook, and troll."

"Course anyone can speak troll though doesn't take a lot of brain to do that." Fred said smirking while George started pointing and grunting.

"Recon Crabbe and Goyle are part troll than? I've only heard them point and grunt." Ron said with a laugh. Emma and Percy both glared at Ron and the twins.

"Percy? Do you ever make fun of Ronald or the twins for something they do or are interested in?" Emma asked turning to the other boy. He blinked at her surprised taken aback by her question.

"Er no. I've told them off a few times for things but never laughed at them." Percy replied not knowing where Emma was going with this.

Turning she shot another glares at the younger boys. "Well then maybe they should be a bit more respectful and not make fun of your interests. It's perfectly fine to be proud of one's boss, there is no need to laugh at you Perce."

Shocked that the young woman he had just met would defend him so Percy could only stare at Emma and nod his head. The younger Weasley boys were not much better not knowing what to say after being told off like that by Emma.

Sirius was laughing next to Remus at all the boys' states of confusion. Emma was certainly a force to be reckoned with when she chose to be.

"Ah, Black I see you were able to make it to the cup. Get good seats I hope?" Ludo Bagman said suddenly cutting off what he was going to say to Mr. Weasley when he noticed the other man.

"Lo Bagman. Yes we found seats just fine, was able to get top box seats actually."

"Really that's great Sirius why didn't you tell me?" Harry said glad he would be able to sit with his godfather during the cup.

"It was a surprise of course Harry." Sirius replied.

"Hey Ludo was it really necessary to wear your old Quidditch robes?" Remus asked looking over the other man. The robes from the Wimbourne Wasps really stood out, the black and yellow making Bagman look like an oversized bee.

"They don't exactly fit you that well anymore, least you could have done was get them resized." Sirius said snickering.

"What I think they fit me just fine." Bagman protested.

"I don't know, kind of makes you focus on your face and how you took one to many bludgers to the face. Really emphasizes the broken nose." Sirius said jokingly.

"Yes well you would know all about that wouldn't you Black." Bagman replied darkly before turning back to Mr. Weasley.

"Hey Sirius what did he mean by that, Bagman?" Harry asked. When he saw the other man go back to talking with Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, it was back in Hogwarts, Bagman played beater for the Hufflepuff team, a few years ahead of us. It was actually my first year playing beater in third year when I joined the team, Bagman was a seventh year and it was the last game of the season." Sirius began dramatically, all the boys leaned in to listen. "There was only a few seconds left, when I swung my bat around and 'WHAM' connected soundly with the bludger straight into the path of one of the Puff's chasers. Bagman flew up to intercept it but the ball swerved out of his reach and right into his nose. I was the first one to break his nose like that in a Quidditch match. With all the commotion over Bagman the Gryffindor seeker was able to catch the snitch winning us the game and cup for the year."

"I would appreciate it if you don't go around telling stories like that Black." Bagman said his attention once more on the others. Sirius just shrugged.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Remus asked politely steering the conversation away from unpleasant topics.

"Looking to bet are we?" Bagman asked with a smile. "I'm taking down lots if you want in."

"Now really Ludo their just children they don't need to be—"

"We'll put in." Fred and George announced stepping up. Remus's sticking charm had gotten taken off a while ago once the twins could behave themselves.

"Now boys, your mother—"

"Not to worry Arthur, what the missus doesn't know can't hurt her." Bagman said waving him off. "Now how much did you want to put in?"

"37 galleons, 15 sickles, and 3 knuts." The twins announced.

"Boys that's all your savings!"

"What on?" Bagman said interested.

The twins grinned. "All on Ireland winning but Krum getting the snitch."

"That's quite a bet there, very well." Bagman said grinning and reached for the money pouch the twins started to hand him and shake their hand.

"Hold on." Emma interrupted coming to stand in between the three. She gave a glare at Bagman. "There needs to be one more condition."

"What do you mean?" Bagman asked confused. Everyone else looked at her in confusion also, Emma could see however that Remus had a thoughtful look on his face.

"That any of the winnings given to the twins is honored correctly. Given that Ireland is playing I can guess they will have leprechauns here tonight. You are in no way going to pay the twins their winning in false gold. If you do you won't like the consequences."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No promising." Emma said darkly.

"Very well then, I give my word." Bagman said shaking the twins' hands when Emma stepped aside giving the girl a wary look.

"Dude your girlfriend is scary." George whispered to Charlie when he sat back down.

Charlie glared at his brother pushing him slightly. "She's not my girlfriend you twat."

"Well not yet. You do have to ask me out first." Emma said sitting down next to Charlie giving him a smile. Charlie blushed when she said that and avoided looking at her. Bill and Percy laughed next to them.

"Ludo there you are. The Bulgarian officials are kicking up a fuss about wanting more chairs." A man said coming up. Emma glanced over and saw Barty Crouch striding towards their group. Hmm this would be interesting; this night was sure starting to progress quickly.


	31. Leprechauns and Veela

A/N: I am not even going to bother writing the Quidditch match in a play by play, that would be too much. I will include bits form their but not the actual match. That would require a whole other chapter that I don't need to go into.

So long weekend for me this week, didn't want you all to think I forgot about you, so don't worry I did update! Hope you like this chapter, read and review. Wow, I just realized that I haven't said this in a while, hmm.

I had so much fun writing this chapter I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. There are some interesting things that are in the chapter I hope some of you notice.

* * *

Chapter 31 Leprechauns and Veela

Soon it was evening and time for the match. Excited the group made their way through a path in the forest towards the stadium. As they went they passed plenty of vendor stall selling different kinds of merchandise for the big game.

Emma watched from her spot next to Remus as the boys all got excited looking at the different items on sale.

"Do you want anything?" Remus asked looking over at her.

"Come on Remi, you know I spent all the money Siri gave me this week when we were in France." Emma replied with a smile.

"What did you get in France?" Charlie asked coming to stand next to her. Emma smiled at him and pulled out a necklace from underneath her shirt.

It was a simple leather strap, but what made the necklace stunning was the interact silver dragon it had for a pendant. The dragon was curled in a sleeping position and looked stunning. Form the way Emma had asked about dragons earlier he could see why she had found the piece so stunning.

"It has multiple protection charms laid on it. Once I saw it I couldn't take my eyes off." She explained looking at the piece.

"You know that Sirius won't hesitate to buy you anything." Remus said, "He's loving being out and being able to buy things once again. You remember the shopping trip we had earlier this summer. He has never cared about spending money."

"I know but I really don't need anything. Besides just look at him, I think he is enjoying trying to buy something for Harry and himself." Emma said pointing out the other man.

Indeed, Sirius did seem to be enjoying the atmosphere. He was standing with Harry and his friends looking at one of the stands. Emma could see that Sirius had already gotten Harry some things like the singing shamrock and wasn't letting him pay for anything. They were looking right now at the stand for omnioculars, Sirius was insisting on getting one for Ron and Hermione also.

Emma looked over as Charlie started shifting around with something in his pocket. Curious she watched as he pulled something out and pointed his wand at it muttering under his breath.

"Here." He said holding his hand out. Emma gazed at what he was offering in astonishment. Sitting in his palm was a small scale with a hole in the top.

"What—"

"The dragon on your pendent, I recognized it, it's modeled after a Hungarian Horntail. I remembered that I had a scale from one, some I carved a hole and set a few other protection spells I know on it. You can wear this with it." Charlie said the last part shyly.

Emma looked at Charlie not knowing what to say. Beside her Remus was looking impressed by the gesture.

Throwing herself at Charlie she squeezed him into a hug. "This is amazing, thank you." Emma said burying her face into his shoulder. "But I hope you know that this means you have to take me on a date before you go back to Romania."

"Of course," he said chuckling. Wrapping an arm around her waist they continued walking. Emma attached the scale to the rest of her necklace with a smile and leaned into Charlie.

"You do know that Sirius is going to kick up a fuss about this when he finds out." Remus pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious. I think I can deal with him just fine though."

* * *

Harry heard a laugh and looked back. He smiled when he saw Emma laughing, although he did raise an eyebrow at the sight of Charlie holding onto her.

Sirius noticing this, was looking back bristled at the sight.

"She'll be fine Pads, Charlie is a good sort. Besides, Moony is right next to them." Harry assured his godfather. He understood of course, Emma had made a big impact on all of them since she came into the picture.

She had done so much for Sirius and had helped with Remus also. Not to mention all that she was doing for himself. Harry honestly saw her a sister figure in his life and she was family as far and Remus and Sirius were concerned. Part of their pack, hell she had even managed to ease the tension between them and Snape. It was no wonder Sirius would act protective of her.

"I guess, as long as she's not alone with him and Moony stays with her." Sirius conceded. Harry just shook his head, it must be a dog thing being so loyal and protective.

"Tickets!" Harry looked up to see that they had reached the stadium. It was an impressive sight, it seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Your lucky there Arthur, top box seats. Just head on up the stairs there and keep going straight up."

Harry watched as Sirius went up and presented the tickets for Remus, Emma, and himself. "You're in the top box with us right Sirius?"

"That's right, pup. Wasn't too hard to convince Fudge to get me seats up there." Sirius said with a smirk.

"You bribed the Minister?" Hermione asked outraged.

"Nah, just convinced him that after all the injustice done to poor Sirius here, that it would be a little thing to show that the ministry is trying to make up for its mistakes by this show of goodwill." Emma said catching up to them.

Hermione glared at her when she started walking with them. "That's bribery."

"No its called being guests of the minister."

"But—"

"Hermione drop it." Ron whined. "Save you breath I mean come on look at all these stairs we need to climb." Gesturing up the stair case, looking Harry could see that it really would be quite a climb to get to the top.

After climbing an agonizing amount of stairs they finally reached the top box. Harry could see that the area held about 20 some seats.

"I think they added some seats for the extra people—"

"aka us."

"Thank you Sirius for your oh so glorious input."

Ignoring Emma and Sirius, Harry continued to look around. The top box was situated on one side of the stadium in the middle of the field at the highest point allowing for a great view of the three goal posts fifty feet high on each side. Across from them was a giant black board that was flashing advertisements every few seconds.

The stadium was decked in purple and gold and looked amazing from up high. There was a glow coming from what seemed the structure itself giving off plenty of light to see as it got darker.

The whole group started filing into the first row taking seats. Remus and Sirius went to the second row and sat down at the end. Harry moved so that he was sitting close to Sirius, Ron and Hermione were on the end next to him and Emma and Charlie sat down on his other side.

Harry looked around the box to see that not many people had arrived yet up top, below the stands were filling up fast. A figure at the other end of the second row caught Harry's eye.

"Dobby?"

"Is you—calling me—Dobby sir's?" The elf said in a high squeaky voice raising its head. Harry could instantly see his mistake.

"Sorry, its just—"

"Sir is fine, Winky is knowing Dobby. Winky is just surprised." The small house elf said with a squeak before hiding her face behind her hands.

"Really how is Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is not very well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well sir, ever since you is been freeing him, Dobby is being having a hard time find work."

"Why is that?" Harry asked confused.

"Dobby is wanting to be paid sir." Winky answered in a hushed voice. "Dobby is being a disgrace to house elf's for wanting to be paid. No one is wanting to hire him, it is a house elf's honor to be working for a master." Winky explained.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione said. "That basically means your nothing more than slaves."

"That's the way house elves is being miss. We is happy to serve. If Dobby isn't careful, he is going to be brought before the department of regulation and control of magical creatures like some unruly goblin he is."

"I forgot about Dobby." Emma said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he helped me a few weeks ago. Hey Remus, remind me about Dobby when we get home, I've got an idea." Emma said. Harry looked at her for a moment before dropping it. She would probably tell him later.

"Never really meet a house elf before. Weird lot they are." Ron said looking at Winky who had gone back to hiding her face in her hands. Pulling out his omnioculars that Sirius had gotten him he began to mess with them.

"I wonder what her problem is? Doesn't it look like she is frightened of heights?" Hermione asked pulling out her program and giving Winky a worried look.

"She probably is, but if she is here than that means her master ordered her to be up here, probably to save him a seat." Emma said glancing at the trembling house elf. Harry thought that Emma knew more than she was letting on but at a look from her, decided against asking.

"Oh look! There's going to be a display of the team's mascots before they play!" Hermione exclaimed as she read her program.

* * *

The top box slowly began to fill up with important people coming up judging by the way Percy kept jumping out of his chair. It was worse than earlier, at least then he had been distracted every now and then by talking with some of the others.

"Harry! And Sirius! So glad you could make it." Harry look up to see Minister Fudge walk into the top box. Percy looked a little jealous that the minster was greeting him. Sirius got up and Harry followed after some prompting to shake his hand.

"Gentlemen, this here is my Bulgaria counterpart, Minister Ool… err the Bulgarian Minister." Fudge said gesturing to the man beside him. "This here is Harry Potter and his godfather Sirius Black."

Apparently the other man couldn't understand English but when he caught sight of Harry's scar eh started babbling excitedly.

"Have a nice day so far?"

"Perfectly fine Minister. It's been so long since I last went to a Quidditch match that this is very exciting for me. And that I get to spend the time with Harry here makes it all better." Sirius said pleasantly looking the Lord bit perfectly.

"Ah, very good." Fudge said looking please with himself. Harry thought it seemed that the man thought he had been able to make up for something important. "Ah Lucius, splendid. So glad you could make it also. You see here boys; the Malfoy's gave a rather generous donation recently to St. Mungo's. I've invited them here as some more of my guests."

Harry looked over to see that the Malfoy's had entered the room. Lucius Malfoy stood there the perfect image of a haughty lord in his rich robes. Draco was next to him giving off a fairly good impression of himself if not for the scowl on his face when he caught sight of Harry and his group in the top box with them. Next to them was a woman who could only be Draco's mother, she had long blond hair and probably would have looked very pretty if not for the sneer on her face when she saw the Weasley's also. But Harry could see the Black resemblance in her features and structure of her face.

"Of course Lucius, you know Arthur here and I believe that your lovely wife has some relation to the Black's if I am correct." Fudge said casually.

Narcissa startled at the mention of the Black's and looked over at the minister curiously before she caught sight of Sirius. Harry watched amused as Lucius pretty much ignored the ministered last comment and his wife instead focusing on Mr. Weasley. Draco however was hovering nervously next to his mother.

"Sirius," Mrs. Malfoy breathed out in a whisper.

"Draco I thought you were supposed to tell your mother that Sirius was interested in talking with her?" Harry asked. The other boy glared at Harry when he spoke up making his mother look at him questioningly.

"You spoke with cousin Sirius earlier?" she asked sharply.

"Er yes, he ran into me a few times this afternoon and mentioned meeting with you. I was going to mention it to you tonight seeing as you had acquaintances over earlier. I was not aware they would be in the top box also." Draco tried to explain.

"You wanted to meet?" Narcissa asked hesitantly. Harry was surprised at how much her pureblood mask was falling in this conversation. She was acting different than how Draco or his father acted in public. She actually seemed somewhat vulnerable at the moment, scared at what Sirius might say. The sneer had fallen off her face and a blank careful mask had replaced it instead.

"Of course Cissy," Sirius began reassuring. "The Black's have always valued family about all else. I have been cut off from family the past 12 years, I want to do whatever I can to reconnect with the family I have left. After taking the lordship I realized that it would be important to not only connect with my adoptive family but also my blood family."

Mrs. Malfoy looked dazed at Sirius's response. Harry could sense the poise and pureblood influence that Sirius tried to impress upon his words and was shocked at how much they impacted the woman.

"You mean that? After everything?" she asked skeptical after regaining some of her composure.

"I do. I never liked the way my mother tried to run the family in grandfather's place when he secluded himself after his brother's death. I remember us as children and growing up, you and Andy were some of the few in the family that I could bear. Since you are the only direct Black left I felt it best to seek you out first."

"You wish to restore the name of Black? After everything that you were put through?"

"I no longer have to bend to the wishes of my parents. Grandfather had his reasons for naming me heir and I will do my best to restore the family." Sirius stated.

"Even Andy?" Sirius nodded. Harry and Draco were shocked to see the way Narcissa relaxed and seemed to melt at Sirius's reply. She regained her poise quickly though and was soon the proud Lady Malfoy once again. Draco seemed to relax when his mother went back this way.

"Narcissa." Mr. Malfoy called out ushering his wife and son to their seats near Sirius and Remus's seats.

"Cissy I will owl soon. I would like to have you and Draco come for lunch before he goes back to school." Sirius told her making his way to his owl seat. Narcissa surprised that he was sitting near them chose the seat closer to him with Draco in between her and her husband.

Harry smiled and made his way back to his seat next to Emma and Ron. For some reason he was acutely aware of Draco sitting behind him.

' _And when did I start thinking of him as Draco_ ' Harry thought to himself.

But he knew, ever since Emma had talked to him about giving Malfoy another chance and how they would need his and his mother's help he had started to think of the other boy differently. Harry wondered how much the boy could change with what Emma wanted. He even found their last few interacts interesting, the blond acted so pretentious but completely lost it when it involved Harry or his friends. He actually found himself wanting to try being friends with Draco and that was a scary thought. Harry knew that if they did become friends it would most likely have to be in secret, but found that didn't put him off at all.

* * *

Emma sat back as Ludo Bagman came in and began announcing the game fingering the scale slightly as she did so. She had watched the interaction between Narcissa and Sirius as she was surprised at the other woman's reactions. She wasn't complaining though, hopefully she would be willing to listen given the way she had reacted to the notion of family from Sirius.

"Welcome to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! First we would like to introduce the mascots for the national team!

"First we have the Bulgarian team mascots!"

Emma watched as a score of beautiful women came out, their pale skin and bright white golden hair shone in the light of the stadium. Leaning over she whispered in Charlie's ear if he could transfigure anything into ear plugs. When he looked over at her questioningly she pointed at the women entering the stadium. "Veela." Was all she needed to say and pointed at Harry.

Charlie smirked a little and only made two pairs giving one to her to give to Harry and the other for himself. A Veela's allure didn't really affect females all that much so she wasn't too worried about herself. They tended to target males more with their allure. "Harry put these in." She told him turning to Harry next to her quietly.

"Why?"

"Do it and I'll explain later." Harry nodded and went back to watching the Veela.

When the music started and Veela began dancing Emma and Charlie were quietly laughing as the others began to act under the influence of the Veela allure. They could see some of the people in the stands doing strange things to try and impress the Veela.

Charlie nudged her and pointed out the twins. It looked like one of them, Fred maybe, was holding up the other trying to show off how strong he was. Only problem was that the other twin, George? Was busy trying to grab hold of Fred and hold him up instead.

Emma looked over at her other side and saw that Ron was trying to dive into something, she didn't know what because he was nowhere near the edge of the viewing window and he was staring at the ground. Hermione was trying to help him down off his chair.

Remus was putting up with a struggling Sirius who looked like he wanted to snog the living day lights out of the other man. Remus had been smart enough to protect himself from the allure and it seemed Sirius either forgot or purposely didn't do anything about it. Emma was surprised to see that Narcissa was looking at Sirius with laughter in her eyes.

But what really shocked her was the sight of Harry. He had listened to her but it seemed that like Remus he was busy trying to keep someone off of him. Draco it seemed was feeling mighty cuddly with Harry right now and was trying to hug him. Struggling with an armful of Slytherin he mouthed at Emma to help him when he noticed her looking at him. He blushed unsure of what to do with the situation.

Emma nudged Charlie who looked over and began laughing at Harry's situation.

"Come this isn't funny! Help me get him off." Harry complained.

Just then the Veela stopped dancing and went to take their place on the side of the field. Emma and Charlie watched interested to see what would happen when some of the boys came back to their senses.

The twins were laughing their asses off and Ron was looking sheepish while Hermione scolded him. But the real interesting group was one no one seemed to notice yet. Draco and Harry were staring wide-eyed at each other not knowing what to do.

"What the hell! Get away from me Potter!" Draco cried as he struggled away back towards his mother.

"Now, now Draco dear language." She chastised him.

"But mother—"

"Hush dear the next team mascots are coming out." Draco stared at his mother like he had never seen her before. He looked to his father to see if he would say anything, but the older Malfoy was staring in distaste at some other people in the box who had been acting under the allure.

Charlie and Emma laughed seeing the two boys blush in embarrassment and refuse to look at each other. "What happened?" Ron asked looking at the two confused by the way Harry was acting. He had been too busy paying attention to Hermione that he had missed everything only turning when Malfoy had yelled at Harry.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about Ronny dear." Charlie said smirking as Emma giggled.

"Your evil, did you know that was going to happen?" Harry demanded.

"No I just wanted you to be clear headed, what happened was purely a bonus to the situation." Emma said laughing dodging the swipe Harry sent at her.

"And here are your Irish team mascots!"

Emma looked up in time to see a gold and green comet shoot out and fly over the felid. Splitting into two the shimmering comment merged back together to form a giant shamrock. Looking closely, she could see the hundreds of small men dancing in the air.

"Leprechauns!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. Even more so when the group of leprechauns broke and gold started falling down.

Emma leaned over to talk to the twins who had also been excited when the gold appeared. "Tricky thing leprechaun gold, disappears within a few hours." She told them giving them a pointed look. Comprehension dawned on their faces when they remembered her earlier comment about not being paid in leprechaun gold by Bagman. They nodded in understanding when they realized what could have happened if they had won and that condition not made.

"Alright everyone after that amazing performance I present you your national teams! First off the Bulgarians!

"DIMITIOR- IVANOVA-ZORGRAF-LEVSKI-VULCHANOV-VOLKOV- AND KRUM!"

The players all zoomed out into the air circling the pitch. The crowd went wild when Krum's name was announced.

"Now for your Irish team!

"CONNOLLY-RYAN-TROY-MULLET-MORAN-QUIGLEY- AND LYNCH!"

Emma having never watched an actual game of Quidditch before was breath taken by the professional game she was witnessing. Brutal and fast it was hard to keep up with the game, she was on the edge of her seat half the time.

Almost for the whole game she was gripping Charlie's hand in anticipation. She had blushed when she first reached for his hand but he held on and didn't let her hand go. When she had looked at him he gave her a smile before looking back at the game. After that they didn't let go the whole game.

She wished that there was going to be Quidditch at Hogwarts this year because she would have loved to see Harry fly.

Although, she cringed watching Lynch crash the first time, she could do without him trying those heart stopping seeker moves like the Wronski Feint. She knew that Harry was a great flyer but that was tough to watch someone else preforming it, she couldn't imagine watching Harry do that stunt.

She had to look away sometimes at how brutal it was getting.

Eventually when the mascots started fighting Emma began switching looking at the fight on the ground and the fight in the sky. It really was interesting to see how the Veela transformed. The refs were so busy trying to control the problem down there that they were paying little attention to the sky.

Hearing Harry gasp beside her she instantly sought out the seekers. She knew that this was the big moment. The current score was 170 Irish Bulgaria 10. Krum and Lynch were nose to nose in a downward plunge straight to the ground in pursuit of the snitch, she could tell that they were going so fast it was going to be hard to pull up.

Winching as she watched Lynch crash head long into the ground unable to pull up as Krum caught the snitch.

There was a loud roar as the onlookers realized what happened. The Irish fans and team went nuts when they noticed they had won. A loud cheer went up in the top box when they saw the win.


	32. Panic in the Night

A/N: This was a super interesting chapter to write and it was a little difficult to revamp it to how I wanted it. I hope you all think that it turned out alright.

Loved all the response from the last chapter! Thanks for everyone who loved Draco's little part last chapter. I know how all the boys started acting out when the Veela came during the cup, but we really didn't see what happened with Draco, did he know not to listen to the Veela or not? Last chapter was my take on that moment. Those of you who love Draco, cheers! He's going to be showing up a lot more often in the story. Including this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 32 Panic in the Night

They all left the stadium that night joyfully and joking reveling in the atmosphere after the match. There was laughter all around them and leprechauns off shooting overhead in celebration.

Mr. Weasley told the twins off for their bet with Bagman on the way out and told them not to tell their mother about their gambling. They assure him they won't, they have plans for the money. Besides Bagman hasn't paid them yet, though they got an assurance they would be paid as they left the top box.

Getting back to the tents the group begs to stay up for a bit before turning in. Looking outside Mr. Weasley concedes since so many are going hard at partying at the moment. But not for very long.

Mr. Weasley and Charlie along with Sirius got caught up in a discussion about clobbing in the game and some of the different penalties that should have been given.

Emma steps away from the group and goes to stand by the tent entrance looking outside. All seemed peaceful at the moment, only innocent parting carrying on outside.

"Are you okay?" Remus asks coming up to Emma.

"Not quite." Emma admits turning back to look inside. She stares fondly at Sirius and Charlie arguing at the table.

"Things are coming to head aren't they?" Remus asks resigned.

"It's all starting. There's little I can do for certain events." Emma admits. Remus puts a comforting hand on Emma. She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"You know it's not good to hold this all in." Remus said trying to get her to share some. while she had shared some of what was to happen, she had been pretty tight lipped on how. Remus could tell something big would happen Harry's fourth year.

"I can't tell you yet, some things are better left unsaid for the moment. Please understand Remus, I have my reasons." Remus nodded and let her go where she joined the others at the table and sat next to Charlie who put an arm around her ignoring the jeering calls from the twins. She leaned into him gratefully. Remus was glad she had someone else she could lean on some like that.

Soon enough Ginny fell asleep at the table and Mr. Weasley said it was time for bed. Hermione and Ginny left to go to the girl's tent, and the boys started shuffling around.

"Hey do you guys have a tent here?" Harry asked suddenly wondering where Sirius, Remus, and Emma were staying.

"Silly our tent is right next to this one." Sirius said playfully rubbing the hair on Harry's head.

"Really?" Harry asked pushing Sirius's hand off.

"Harry if you want you can go with them for the night." Mr. Weasley said stepping up. "I realize you probably barely got to see them this summer."

"Sure no problem, we have room." Remus replied happy in the delighted grin Harry was sporting.

Emma smiled as they made their way to their tent, Harry and Sirius were chatting excitedly and didn't seemed tired at all. She turned when she felt a hand on her arm, Charlie was standing behind her with a smile.

"Night."

"Night," She replied giving him a quick hug. It sent a little thrill through her when she thought about how quickly she was beginning to like the other wizard. Not that she was complaining however. Charlie was interesting and fun to be around and talk to. She knew she would get an earful from Sirius about it too.

* * *

Harry and Emma were woken up not long after lying down by a grim faced Remus. They could hear screaming coming from outside.

"Hurry up and pull something on quickly and get outside." Remus said quickly. Emma looked over and could see that both Sirius and Remus were quickly getting dressed and grabbing their wands.

Pulling on her boots Emma stood up, she hadn't even bothered undressing knowing what was going to happened that night. "Come on Harry." She said pulling the other boy out when he had grabbed his jacket and shoes. She made sure that her wand was fastened securely in her holster.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Emma heard Ron call out when he exited his tent and came to stand by Harry and Emma. The other boys and Ginny and Hermione joined them quickly. Stepping out of the tent Emma could hear clearer the panicked screams and watched as people rushed past them.

"That's what's happened." She said pointing in the distance where she could see the tightly grouped figures marching and holding their wands aloft. She couldn't make out any of the faces because they were all masked and hooded. She shivered when a bright light illuminated the area and she saw the figures of four people being held up by the group and being contorted into various shapes. She felt sick watching it.

"That's sick." Ron complains beside Harry looking green, or maybe it's just the lighting.

Emma looked as the tent flap swung open and Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr. Weasley stepped out fully clothed with grim expressions on.

"We're going to help the ministry; you kids go into the woods we'll find you later." Mr. Weasley announced.

"Arthur, we're coming too." Sirius said stepping up face hard Remus right next to him.

"Yes we could use your help." Mr. Weasley nodded. "Stay together you lot."

"I'll stay with them." Emma said settling protectively next to Harry. The others nodded setting off. "Charlie be careful, you too Sirius, Remus." Emma called out as they left. "Let's go, Fred, George stay with Ginny, don't let her out of your sights. If we get split up I'll stay with these three."

The twins nodded as they headed off into the forest. There were so many people fleeing into the woods it was a good thing she had told the twins to stay with Ginny because they soon lost them in the crowds. The lights from earlier were out and people were crashing into each other everywhere, Emma made sure to keep hold of Harry and stay by him. Ron yelled somewhere by them causing them to look around form him.

"Oh for goodness sakes." Hermione huffed and cast a quick _lumos_ lighting the area. They saw Ron on the ground.

"You okay?" Harry asked reaching out to help his friend up.

"Yeah tripped over a root." Ron mumbled.

"Not surprised with feet like those."

Looking up the four saw Draco leaning against the trees arms folded. From his position he had a perfect view of what was happening from between a gap in the trees.

"Malfoy you little—"

"Ronald Weasley shut your mouth before I _scourgify_ it with a bar of soap." Emma said glaring at Ron. "You watch your language."

"But—"

"But nothing, I am in charge and I will not hear you talking like that to Draco."

"But Malfoy—"

"But Malfoy nothing Ronald." Emma said daring Ron to continue objecting. Emma looked over at Draco to see him smirking. "Wipe that smirk off your face Malfoy, I won't hear any degrading comments coming from you either." Draco stared at her wide-eyed.

"Fine but you should be hurrying along, you don't want them to find her, or you probably." Draco said conceding and sending a meaningful look at Emma.

"Understood, I wasn't planning on staying this close to the edge anyways, I know the dangers." Emma said informing him and giving a nod.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded looking at Malfoy.

"Are you thick Granger, they are after muggles. Those poor sods they are holding in the air are those muggles at the entrance to the grounds." Draco said looking at her in disbelief.

"Hermione's a witch." Harry argued.

"You think that's going to stop them? You think they can't spot a mud… Muggleborn like her or your friend?" Draco said correcting what he was going to say when Emma shot him a look.

"Malfoy—"

" _Silencio_!" Emma shouted glaring at Ron. Stomping over to him she smacked him upside the head. "I told you to shut it. I don't need you making anything worse." She hissed at him.

A bang went off in the trees not far from where they were and several people screamed.

"Scare easy don't they?" Malfoy commented.

"They have reason to, some of them remember what it was like." Emma said looking into the trees ad turning away from Ron. "Thank you for the warning Draco, try not to get caught in anything out here yeah. Come on you three let's get going." Emma said leading the others away. Ron was steaming in front of her, with Hermione next to him trying to calm him down. Harry walked next to her sending a glance back at the Slytherin, their eyes connected for a moment and Harry nodded his thanks at him. A surprised look crossed the other boy's face before he two nodded and left.

After they got a ways away Hermione turned to her. "Can you take the spell off of him now?"

"As long as he holds his tongue in check. He really needs to learn to control that temper of his. It will get him in trouble one day." Emma said giving Ron a look. " _Finite_ " with a wave of her wand the spell was lifted from Ron who thankful stayed quite.

"Excusez-moi, avez-vous vu Madame Maxime?" a girl called out when they passed (Excuse me, have you seen Madame Maxime?).

Je suis desole, que nous n'avons pas. Hogwarts." Emma replied guestering to Harry, Ron, and Hermione (I'm sorry we haven't.).

"Who were they?" Ron asked confused.

"Since when did you speak French?" Harry asked.

"I picked up a few simple phrases when we went to France. And those girls were probably form Beauxbatons, a French school for wizards and witches, judging by the way they asked after Madame Maxime who is the headmistress for the school." Emma explained.

"There are other schools?" Ron asked surprised.

"You thought Hogwarts was the only school?" Emma asked surprised.

"I've never heard of any other schools." Harry said.

"Then you should pick up a book more often." Hermione said. "I read about all sorts of other schools back on the continent."

"We should try and find the others." Ron said pulling out his wand and lighting it like Hermione.

Emma watched nervously as Harry tried to find his wand. "I think I lost my wand." Harry admitted looking around on the ground.

"Did you drop it?" Hermione asked concerned.

"You idiot," Emma mumbled at Harry. "Why wasn't it in your wand holster I got you?"

"I'm sorry I forgot, the holster is in my bag." Harry admitted.

"You should have had it on period, especially at such a large event like this." Emma scolded him. "Wearing that should be like putting on your pants each day."

"Well when I find it I won't make that mistake again." Harry spat back at her angrily upset with himself for having lost his wand.

"Sorry just stressed." Emma apologized. Harry nodded saying it was alright.

Suddenly they heard a rustling in the bushes. "What's that?" Ron asked nervous.

Next thing they knew Winky was coming out looking like she was struggling with something or she was being held back. "Winky is not staying here. There is bad wizards about. People is in the sky—it's all wrong." She was gone from their sight not soon after. Emma sighed nervously she looked around her.

"What do you recon is wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"She was probably told to stay in the tent and is struggling with the order." Harry said remembering Dobby when he went against his master's wishes.

"That's barbaric." Hermione said angrily. "They're treated like slaves. You saw how she was in the top box, she was scared out of her wits being up so high. But because she had to listen to her master she couldn't do anything. Its completely wrong how elves are treated."

"Hermione you don't understand." Emma said with a sigh.

"Yeah I mean you heard Winky she was perfectly happy to follow orders."

"Brainwashing!"

"It's a cast system Hermione. There are certain roles in the wizarding world and that just happens to be how it is with house elves."

"It's completely medieval."

"Hermione look around you, the wizarding world is set back hundreds of years compared to the muggle world. Of course it seems medieval." Emma argued.

"But it's slavery! The house elves have no rights. It's wrong."

"And you think there is no slavery in the muggle world?"

"Well no, but—"

"Slavery has been part of human culture of thousands of years Hermione. Just because places like America got rid of slavery as part of everyday society doesn't mean it doesn't exist. There are just different forms of it, you can never get rid of it."

"But—"

"And as for house elves think of it more as a symbiotic relationship. They need the master and servant role as much as the wizards do. The elves thrive off of the magic they get by being bonded to a family, they have evolved so they need it to survive. Elves that remain unbonded or left neglected can go crazy." Emma explained. Hermione huffed clearly not giving up on her argument. Emma could tell she was going to go crazy researching trying to come up with a solution.

"Guess that explains Kreacher some." Harry mumbled next to Emma.

They passed a few more groups along the way, a group of goblins who didn't seemed at all concerned about the chaos around them were chatting over a pile of gold, their winnings for the night.

Farther into a clearing they came across a small group of Veela surrounded by a much larger group of men. All of them were shouting about how important they were or their obviously fake accomplishments.

"Emma what exactly are those women?" Harry asks after seeing Ron start to make a fool of himself and Hermione going after him to pull him back.

"Those are Veela, imagine them kind of like a siren. They're not human but human like enough in aspect. Part bird when their emotions run high like you saw at the game earlier. They emit an allure to lure men in. The allure gets stronger as they dance and purposely release it. They are actually human like enough that they can mate with humans and produce offspring."

"How does the allure work and why isn't it affecting me?" Harry asked curious.

"I think it is similar to pheromones just more on the magical side. They work by lowing the basic shields in your mind and making you more susceptible to them. I wasn't sure how well you would do at resisting them that's why I gave you the ear plugs earlier. I know you are fairly good at resisting influences on the mind after being made aware of them. I really hope you've been reading that book on occlumency that we got you and have been practicing, its a good way for your mind to stay yours and not be influenced by outside forces."

"I have, you think that's why?"

"The allure shouldn't be to strong right now, they were really pumping out the effect at the match and there was a large group of them. If your shields are good enough then yes that might be why. That or your just special. Speaking of your shields when you get back to school I want you to have Sev test them for you, he should be able to see how strong they are."

They came upon a clearing next and couldn't really sense anyone else nearby.

"We should be able to hear if anyone is coming our way." Hermione said but no sooner had they words left her mouth that Bagman showed up out of the trees.

After asking what they were doing their and leaning about the situation back at the camp he dissapperated with a pop leaving the four of them once more in silence. They all sat down to wait wondering if the situation had cleared up yet.

"Wonder if Malfoy's dad was out there with the rest of those hooded freaks." Ron asked.

"What do you think it would be like if your dad caught him. He would finally have something over Malfoy." Harry said lying back against a log. He may be starting to think differently about Draco, but he still disliked Malfoy Senior.

"You're not going to say anything?" Ron asked Emma surprised she had not told them off about Malfoy senior.

"I don't really know what to think about Lucius at the moment. Until I do I don't really mind, just try to keep the more scathing remarks to yourself. You get so upset when people talk about you and your family, don't you think they get upset the same way back?" Emma proposed to Ron who didn't look like he knew how to respond to that.

"I hope the muggles are okay." Hermione said looking back towards the camp site. "They must be mad acting like this with so many ministry people around."

"Do you know who they were Emma?" Harry asks.

Emma sighed and saw three pairs of curious eyes looking at her. "Death Eaters." She said slowly, Ron and Hermione gasped. Seeing Harry's confused look, she added, "Followers of Voldemort who probably got too excited in such a big gathering and got drunk. They most likely wanted to show that there was still some of them out there."

"But why would they do that, go after the muggles I mean." Ron asked.

"It was all fun for them. Most of the muggles killings during the war were done for fun. Take the already prejudice view the purebloods had of muggles and Voldemort's twisted ideas that got worse as time went on and there was plenty of killings done against the muggles." Emma explained.

They shuddered at her words, Emma looked around keeping a sharp look about her surroundings and keeping an eye on the three teens in her charge. She was vastly on edge at the moment and they could tell, deciding to stay quiet for a while.

A rustling in the trees beyond their peripheral caught their attention.

"Who's there?" Ron called out.

"Hush." Emma said getting up warily pushing the boy back.

"Is anyone out there?" Harry called out stepping towards the trees.

"Harry get back here." Emma said urgently. Harry turned back to wonder what she was so worried about when he heard a shout from behind him in the trees.

" _MORSMORDE_!" With a flash of green light, a mass flashed out and shot towards the sky. Dark green and glistering, a colossal skull started to take shape. A snake coiled out from the mouth in a gross imitation of a tongue.

Throughout the woods screams of panic worse than before could be heard.

"Harry get back here now!" Emma screamed at him gathering the teens close.

"What was that?" Harry asked concerned because Emma sounded so scared.

"It's his mark Harry." Hermione whispered.

"The Dark Mark and symbol of death cast into the sky once Death Eaters had been somewhere, once they had killed." Emma said.

Harry shivered as he gazed up at the mark in the sky.

"Come on we need to get out of here." Hermione urged. Suddenly the sound of multiple pops could be heard all around them.

"DUCK!" Harry shouted.

" _STUPEFY_!"

" _PROTEGO_!" Emma said casting her wand in an arc above them as they ducked the rushing jets of red light coming at them from all directions. The spells crisscrossed above them flying off in all directions.

Twenty witches and wizards had apparated around them wands all pointed at them.

"Drop the shield!"

"Stop that's my son!"

The huddled group looked up to see Mr. Weasley hurrying towards them. "Are you all alright?"

"Which of you did it?! Which of you conjured the dark mark?!" Crouch yelled coming up to them.

"Really Barty—"

"We never did that!" Ron protests loudly.

"You've been discovered at the scene of the crime don't deny it!"

"Are you mad Crouch! Look at them! Their 14, none of them would have known how to conjure the mark. Let alone for what reason. Harry Potter a Weasley and a Muggleborn?!" Emma yelled out in exasperation.

"Was it you then?"

"No! I wouldn't know how to conjure the mark either!"

"Sir it came from the trees over there." Hermione said pointing at where the spell had come from.

"The culprit is probably long gone by now and dissapperated." Someone said.

"Not quite, your stunners went off in that direction." Emma pointed out.

Amos Diggory went off into the trees to go check. "Found him…oh my god that's… Crouch you better come see this." Amos called out coming back through the trees.

In his arms he carried the limp for of Winky, Crouch's house elf. Crouch paled when he caught sight of his elf and made to go back in the trees.

"There was no one else there, Crouch. Just the elf."

"Amos you can't really think the elf did this. You need a wand for something like this no elf magic would have conjured the mark."

"There was a wand with her." Amos said holding us the wand.

"Hey that's mine!" Harry shouted.

"Your wand? Did you drop it after conjuring the mark?" Amos demanded.

"Listen to yourself Diggory! Why would Harry Potter do such a thing!" Emma yelled at him.

"I lost it earlier before even getting into the forest." Harry told Amos.

"Let's see what the elf has to say." Mr. Weasley said. Amos agreed and they revived Winky.

Emma watched quietly as they questioned Winky and used _prior incantato_ to revel that Harry's wand had been used. Wiping the wand Amos gave it back to Harry. When it was argued that Winky couldn't have done it because it was a male human voice that had cast it only made Amos pause a little before he went make to harshly questioning Winky.

Crouch ended up getting upset over the accusations and said that he was being questioned by the implications being brought against his elf. Finally it comes out that Winky just picked up the wand. They decide to let Crouch deal with her and he gives her clothes. Seeing that it wasn't really necessary for them to still be there Mr. Weasley ushered the group back to their tents.

When they got to the edge of the woods they were accosted by people asking questions of what happened.

"Was it _Him?_ "

"Did you catch the person who did it?"

Emma saw that Mr. Weasley was about to speak, but she put a hand on his arm shaking her head slightly glancing at the three teens. He sighed, "I'm sorry I am not able to comment at the moment as I don't have all the information. I need to be taking these four back to their tents." Mr. Weasley said trying to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"It wouldn't be wise to talk about what happened, let the higher ups deal with it Arthur." Emma consoled as they got farther away.

Mr. Weasley said nodding he could see her point, even though he was a department head it wasn't really wise for him to be talking about what happened. It wasn't his department either.

They walked towards the larger tent where the others were gathered. As they neared Charlie poked his head out. "Dad the twins and Ginny are back but I don't know about the others." He said worriedly.

Seeing them he let out a sigh of relief. Emma launched herself at Charlie shaking in his arms, all the tense emotions she had been feeling out in the woods finally loosened when she felt his arms around her. He led her inside and the others followed.

"What happened out there?" Bill asked. Emma looked over and saw that he had a gash on his arm that was bleeding and was holding a bed sheet to stanch the wound.

"Did they find who conjured the mark?" Percy asked.

"It was Crouch's elf they found at the scene." Mr. Weasley said explaining what happened.

When Percy said that it was the right thing to do letting the elf go he and Hermione started arguing over the issue. Ron started asking more questions about the mark and Mr. Weasley began to explain.

Walking over to Bill, Emma went to check how bad the injury was. Charlie followed her.

"That looks deep. Did you get hurt Charlie?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm fine." Charlie said with a shake of his head.

Emma nodded and took out her wand.

"What you know any healing spells?" Bill asked.

Emma laughed. "No not me." She taped a bracelet she had on her wrist which lit up some before dying down.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Kind of an alert, its connected with one Sirius has that lets him know if I need him. He's just a tad paranoid." Emma explained. Not soon after Remus and Sirius came storming into the tent.

"Harry are you alright?" Sirius asked sweeping Harry into a hug when he saw his godson.

"Can't breathe!" Harry wheezed out.

"Emma what did you need?" Sirius asked coming over letting Harry go. Remus went to Harry to ask if everything was alright.

"Bill, needs a good healing spell and your great at those." Emma said gesturing to the wound on the other man's arm. Sirius nodded and got to work.

"Anyone else?" Sirius asked. Percy nodded and came up to get his nose fixed.

"Alright I think that's enough excitement for the night. Let's all get to bed and we'll grab an early portkey out of here in the morning." Mr. Weasley said tiredly.

Emma nodded and made her way to the exit of the tent followed by Remus and Sirius. "Come on Harry why don't you stay with us tonight still." She said pulling him close. Harry sagged gratefully into her arms, it had been a stressful night.

"See you in the morning Arthur." Remus called out as they left.

* * *

"What happened out there? Were you four alright?" Sirius asked from next to Harry.

They had pushed the beds into the middle of the tent and dog-piled on it so they could all be close together that night. Each one of them had a hard night and were taking comfort in the feeling of family.

"Can we talk about it in the morning?" Emma asked. "I don't think me or Harry are really up to explaining it at the moment."

"Sure, lets sleep now." Remus replied. The group got together as close as possible basking in the warm and security of family.


	33. Harsh Truths

A/N: So, does anyone think that I should add another character to the listed characters in the description of the story? Now that we are getting farther in and more characters are showing up I wasn't sure if I should add one more. It would be a toss-up between Draco and Neville, which do you think should be listed? Or should I leave the description the way it is?

Thanks for all of you who reviewed and like the last chapter. Please continue to do so, I love the feedback and it helps me with upcoming chapters.

You know here's something I haven't said in a while, but I own nothing Harry Potter just the idea's floating around in my head, there are too many to write down and keep up with, but this one is forefront at my mind so my mind gives it to you.

Oh, and for those of you who want to know, full moon today hence the update. Fun fact it's a super blood moon, the Hunter moon, so if you didn't see it last night go out and check it tonight it looks super cool. When I was editing this chapter the other night the moon was in perfect view of my window and I could see it as I typed. Apparently, this was thought to be the prime time to hunt since the moon gave off so much light.

Also one more thing, I am getting close to where I am at for pre-written chapters. Since I am updating on the full moon today, the next update wont be until Thursday, instead of Monday. I don't want to run out of chapters for you all too soon. However since I am not updating tomorrow I am going to add a one shot that has nothing to do with this story, just a bit of craziness I felt like writing. So if you guys want to read something from me tomorrow check that out, if not see you Thursday!

* * *

Chapter 33 Harsh Truths

"What do you mean he had your wand!" Sirius screamed.

They had all gotten up a little earlier and Harry and Emma were taking this time to explain what had happened when they went into the forest.

"I lost my wand earlier it must have fallen out of my pocket." Harry tried to explain.

"That's why we got you a bloody wand holster for!" Sirius screeched reaching down into Harry's bag and pulling the item out waving it in the boy's face. Sirius slapped the strap onto Harry's arm and began to secure it.

"Hey! Look I already got the lecture from Emma!"

"Then listen, let this be a lesson. Don't ever take this off. You never want to be without your wand in an unfamiliar territory. Your wand is an extension of yourself." Sirius said stiffly making sure the strap was secure.

"What not even in my dorm room?" Harry asked.

"No you never know who might hex you in your sleep. Merlin knows James did it enough to me over the years. No, the only place secure enough is home, that's the only place you can be sure enough that you won't be attacked." Sirius argued.

Harry felt a surge of happiness when Sirius explained this. The idea of a home he felt safe in was novel, he was fully prepared to embrace the idea of living permanently with Sirius, Remus, and Emma once he was able.

"I promise. I'll even wear it in the shower." Harry joked.

"It is water proof. I don't think however that you need to keep it strapped to your arm in the shower though, nearby should be enough." Remus interjected seeing how Sirius was about to agree. "Treat your wand like your glasses, you can't function properly without them."

"Come on let's see if the others are up yet. I don't know about you but I want to go home." Emma said getting up.

"Lucky."

"Come off it, you know you love the Burrow." Emma snorted.

"Yeah but I love Grimmauld Place better." Harry said with a grin hanging off of Emma earning a smile from Sirius and Remus.

"Brat get off of me." Emma laughed.

* * *

The week passed by and life at the Burrow was getting more hectic by the minute. Mr. Weasley and Percy were always rushing about at odd hours being called to the ministry to help sort out the mess from after the match. Complaints of all sorts were going through the offices and the two barely got a moments rest.

Harry was stressed out also, when he had gotten back from the World Cup he realized he had forgotten to mention the dream he had a few nights ago to Emma and Sirius. He hadn't put it in his letter last time what exactly had happened and he didn't know wither to write about it now or not.

He felt that it was important in some way and it was bothering him. He knew if anyone Emma would have answers for him, he just wished he had brought it up.

"What's up mate?" Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione walk up and sit down next to him.

"Just thinking." Harry replied grabbing a handful of grass and started shredding it.

"What about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just something I forgot to mention to Sirius the other day."

"Is it important?"

"I think it is."

"Well just write to him mate, or floo him." Ron said.

"They're busy today, I can wait."

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked curious.

"They have the Malfoy's coming over." Harry said with a sigh leaning back, he had got a letter from Emma the other day informing him that Narcissa had agreed to come over and talk with Sirius and was bringing Draco.

"Well you know that if its important they will probably appreciate it better if you tell them soon instead of putting it off, no matter if the Malfoy's are there today." Hermione told him.

"You guys are right; you wouldn't mind if I went over there for a bit, would you?" Harry asked.

"Nah, just let someone know you're going out. Mum's out so Bill's in charge I would go talk to him." Ron said. Harry was glad that Mrs. Weasley was out, he didn't think she would let him go over and see Sirius if she was. She hadn't exactly expressed her pleasure of Harry getting to know him, or the new friendship the twins had developed with him either. He didn't see why it was any of her business about his relationship with Sirius though, he could understand her objection with the twins however not like it was going to stop them.

Harry got up and went inside looking for Bill who he found in the living room. "Hey Bill?"

"What's up Harry?" He asked looking up from talking with Charlie.

"There's something I need to talk with Sirius about that I wasn't able to the other day. Do you think I can floo over there for a while?" Harry asked.

"Sure sounds alright with me, you'll be able to floo there fine?" Bill said agreeing.

"Yeah it's no problem. Thanks Bill." Harry said with a grin and turned to get to the fireplace.

"Say hi to Emma for me." Charlie called out.

"She owls you more than me! Why do I have to say anything I'm sure you already exchanged letters this morning anyway." Harry called back laughing before stepping into the floo. "Grimmauld Place!"

* * *

A few hours earlier at Grimmauld Place

"I can't do this! I don't know what you were thinking convincing me that this was a good idea!" Sirius screeched throwing his arms up dramatically and storming away from Emma stalking off towards his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked coming out of the library book in hand.

"He's all nervous with Draco and Narcissa coming over in a few hours." Emma explained shaking her head. "Just leave him to cool off and he should be done sulking soon."

So far they had gotten the house into a decent shape. Emma didn't know why it took so long before, maybe because this time Kreacher was actually helping and wanted to fix up the house. It wasn't a chore this time.

The top floor with Harry's and her bedroom were coming along very nice. She had gotten Regulus's old things sorted decently and actually liked the setup of the room. Harry's room was still being worked on some, but the major things only needed to wait until he moved into it and it would be perfect.

They had finally gotten the master bedroom sorted a few weeks ago and Sirius had a box of things from his mother that he wanted Narcissa to sort though and see if she wanted anything. Emma had gone through some of the things and had found a few nice pieces of jewelry but most were a bit gaudy for her tastes. Sirius had a great time burning his mother and father's clothes he hadn't wanted to keep most of those because they were outdated anyways.

They majorly dark things they had found around the house had gotten destroyed and the slightly dark things placed in the Black family vault for keeping. It had taken a while to clear out some of the infestations in the house but they had managed.

The spare bedrooms on the thirds and second floor hadn't really been touched yet. Most of the paintings had been taken down and placed into the vaults also, such as Phineas Black's portrait, since he had a second in the headmaster's office they didn't want him spying on the house and was one of the first to go much to his protest.

The first floor bedroom was cleared and ready for Severus whenever he stayed over and the Drawing room looked fairly decent. The tapestry, with a bit of family and house elf magic had been mostly restored and Sirius was working out how to remove the scorch marks from it. Some of the cabinets still needed to be cleared but was coming along nicely.

On the ground floor the library had been the main focus for clearing and fixing up. It took a long time to go through all the books and see what kind of condition they were in along with what kinds of subjects they covered. There were a fair amount of dark books that Sirius had placed on a secure bookshelf behind his father's old desk that he had claimed. Only he, Remus, and Severus could access those books, they didn't want her or Harry to look at them.

Emma had actually liked cleaning the library because each time she checked a book and didn't understand something Remus or Sirius were happy to explain a concept to her.

The dining room was about halfway done, a lot of the china needed re-polishing and Kreacher was being very peculiar about them letting no one else handle them. For the most part they either took their meals in the kitchen down in the basement or in the library.

As for the kitchen Kreacher had been fixing it up nicely so most things were in good working order down there. Since there was a large space downstairs, Sirius and Severus had gone about creating a room for a potions lab and had most of it set up and sectioned off. All it really needed were the protections to go around the room and supplies.

"Come on I have a lesson we can work on until he calms done." Remus said walking back into the library. Emma followed and went to the desk they had designated for her to use. It used to Sirius's mother's not that she used it that much.

"Oh what on?" Emma asked looking to see if Remus had laid anything out yet.

"Transfiguration theory, mainly transformation." Remus said placing a stack of books in front of her.

"But Remus!" Emma whined.

"No, you have the practical's down for the most part, but you need to understand what you are doing. I want a foot and a half of parchment on the properties for transforming an inanimate object into an animate object and another on the reverse. These should cover what you need to look up."

"This will take me forever." Emma said looking in dismay at the large stack of books on the desk.

"I don't care how long this takes, but you need this down before we continue. Work on this until the Malfoy's get here than you can stop for the day. And James no helping her." Remus pointed to the portrait of James.

If they were not careful in giving their directions for her homework James tended to give her hints and help her out. Especially with Transfiguration since that had been his best subject.

* * *

A few hours later a ringing could be heard throughout the house singling that someone was at the door.

Jumping up from the desk Emma ran to the door to answer it.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here, my savior!" She wailed draping herself over Draco startling him when she opened the door.

"Get off!" He cried pushing her away.

"Narcissa, Draco please come in." Remus said coming downstairs followed by Sirius.

"Emma you know it's not safe to play with dragons." Sirius remarked raising a brow.

"So nice to see you at last, gotten over your little freak out have you?" Emma replied sarcastically.

Narcissa looked amused as she watched the banter between the two. Draco walked over to a section of the wall curious.

"Why does this area look newer than the rest, the wood is different here." Draco asked.

"Cause we blew a bloody hole in the wall using crude muggle construction tools." Emma said with an evil grin.

Draco looked back at her shocked. "Why ever would you do that?" he cried.

"Because my mother's horrible demented portrait was stuck there with a sticking charm so we just demolished the wall." Sirius said with a smirk at Draco's horrified expression. "But enough of that, come Narcissa, there are a few family matters I wish to discuss first before getting down to business. A few boxes and such you might want to look through also. Emma mind Draco for a bit."

Sirius called as he led Narcissa upstairs to the drawing room. Emma just shook her head at Sirius, the man could never stop. She looked at Draco to see him staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Come on." She said motioning for him to follow her, he did so grudgingly.

* * *

"Where are we going?" He demanded.

"The Study, the silly dog has been pissing me off all morning sulking about this meeting that I need to let off some steam." Emma said waving him off.

"And you're going to do that in a library?" Draco questioned skeptical but stopped short at the impressive room. The walls were lined with shelves and a large fireplace decorated the room. The furniture was tasteful and two large desks along with couches and chairs littered the floor. "Impressive."

"Oh I'm not going to be reading, nagging Potter sounds like a much better pass time don't you think?" Emma said motioning behind Draco to the wall. Turning he caught sight of a few portraits lining the wall. The people in the frames were regarding him curiously.

"I hope you don't mean me young lady." The older man at the top said, his wife next to him hushed him.

"Of course not dear, she meant Jammie."

"Oi!"

"Draco, meet the elder Potter's. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter parents to James Potter aka the giant prat over there and father of one Harry Potter along with his lovely wife Lily Potter nee Evans." Emma said introducing them.

"Hello Draco, its lovely to meet you, Severus has said so many wonderful things about you." Lily said surprising Draco.

"Hmm, when you said we would be annoying Potter this isn't what I had in mind." Draco conceded.

"Oh but it's so much more fun this way. James can't retaliate at all from in the portrait. Severus quite enjoys this pass time; he can spend hours having a verbal battle here."

"Why is Severus over here?"

"He helps tutor me and was part of the Potter's will so he comes here to discuss things somethings."

"Would you believe me Draco if I said while he may have hated James in school we were best friends?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Impossible." Draco scoffed.

"You can think that if you want." Emma said with a shrug. Draco glared at her but looked back at the portraits.

"You did something, I your names sound familiar." Draco mused thinking over the name of the elder Potter.

"You mean like heroically die for my family?" James asked.

"Git."

"Not you, your father. I remember, you developed Sleekeazy's hair potion." Draco announced, Emma was right it was kind of fun messing with Potter's father, he was so expressive.

"Does no one care about my accomplishments?" James complained.

"No." Emma and Draco said at the same time.

"How about this, I became an animagus at the age of 15." James bragged.

"Does he always brag like this?" Draco asked looking at Emma.

"Yes, quite different from Harry isn't he." Emma replied.

"Potter never gloats that's for sure." Draco said with realization. That was always how he had pictured Potter, Harry, it was confusing with so many Potter's in front of him. Growing up privileged and spoiled ready to always brag about his success. But that wasn't Harry, those things seemed to apply to his father all right, but Harry never acted like this. He was quiet and withdrawn, sure other people bragged about him but the other boy never did himself. He had seen instances where he down played himself in front of his friends.

Draco turned and caught sight of a smirk on Emma's face. Realization of her true purpose in bringing him in here hit him. "Very Slytherin of you."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Emma smiled innocently.

"You did this to make me think differently of Potter." Draco accused. Overall it was not a bad plan, he still cursed himself for falling for it.

"Did it work?"

"That was hardly enough for me to change my perception of Potter." Draco replied, he would not admit that it had caused it to shift slightly.

Emma just shrugged. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." Walking out Draco had no choice but to follow her. He didn't want to be stuck in the same room as the James Potter's portrait.

He had just closed the door to the Study when he heard a crash from the room followed by a curse. Startled he and Emma exchanged a look before going back in the room.

The green flames dying down from the fire, Draco found himself staring at the form of Harry Potter lying on the ground trying to pick himself up. James Potter was laughing in the background and his wife telling him off.

"Ever the graceful one, eh Potter." He said smirking. He felt the familiar feeling of fighting with Potter falling back into place. Being in Emma and James Potter's presence had unbalanced him and he was glad for this change.

"Malfoy, here already?" Harry said brushing himself off, he had tracked soot in with him. "I hate the floo." He mumbled. "And shut up you git! Can't you at least act concerned like a proper parent?"

"Oi don't talk to me like that!" James shouted from his portrait. "I haven't seen you in weeks and that's how you greet me!"

"You were laughing at me, excuse me if I don't feel the warm welcome and longing of your absence." Harry replied dryly.

"As entertaining as this is, why are you hear Potter?" Draco asked amused.

Harry looked over at the young Malfoy thinking something over. Making a decision he gave a nod and turned towards Emma.

"I need to talk to you about a dream I had the other night. It brought some things into perspective." Harry told her.

"Perspective?" Emma said before she appeared to get whatever Potter was alluding to. "Oh of course. How long can you stay?"

"Not long. Mrs. Weasley doesn't seem to care to much for Sirius. Thinks he's unstable." Potter replied.

Draco scoffed. "The mutt is if you haven't noticed, and so is this one here."

"Course he is, never said he wasn't at least not to Mrs. Weasley." Potter said with a smirk. "However its really none of her business."

"How about we talk upstairs. I was on my way out to show Draco here the rest of the house." Emma said walking out ignoring the protests of the other Potter's on the wall. Evidently they would have liked to here whatever it was that brought him over.

They walked in silence towards the staircase climbing the stairs. Potter was obviously trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Draco admitted to himself that he was curious as to what brought this on. He knew Potter hadn't put much stock into divination last year, Draco hadn't really done so either. Yet here the other boy was going on about dreams.

"First floor here has Severus's spare room for when he's over and the drawing room, that should be where the others are now. Second floor has another spare bedroom, third floor has the master suite and a spare room Sirius has not informed us what he is planning on doing with it yet. Fourth floor has Harry's and my rooms." Emma told him as they went up. Draco glanced curiously at the drawing room but the door was closed so he didn't know what was going on in there.

Potter ended up leading them into what Draco guessed was his room by all the red on the walls. There was even a gaudy looking couch in the room, although Draco guessed it was probably very comfy.

"Sorry about all the red Malfoy, this used to be Sirius's room and I haven't gotten around to repainting the place yet. He was very into defying hi parents with his room." Potter announced flopping on the bed.

"You don't mind Draco hearing this?" Emma asked. Draco looked curiously at Potter. He was wondering why nothing had been said about his presence yet.

"He's here anyway to hear about your crazy plan. I don't think it would hurt giving him a little bit of the information early."

"What do you mean? What plan?" Draco asked warily.

"We need a little bit of Slytherin cunning to balance out fool hardy Gryffindor's."

"Do you think Voldemort is really dead?" Potter asked him. Draco froze in his spot by the door.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"We want to know what you view are on Voldemort." Emma said before Harry could stick his foot in his mouth.

Draco looked between the two hesitantly. A conversation like this could go so many different ways. If he said the wrong thing it would almost guarantee that Potter would hate him even more than he did already. And no matter how much Draco acted, he couldn't help but hold onto that childish hope that things with Potter could be different. No matter how much he denied it he stilled hoped to be friends with Potter.

"We won't hold anything against you. We just need to know where you stand on the issue." Potter told him giving him a knowing look.

"Fine. I've asked my father a bit about the subject—"

"We don't want your father's opinions."

"—would you shut up and let me finish." Draco snarled shooting an annoyed look at Potter. "He explained to me what the early beliefs were, what drew so many of the purebloods in. The general ideas I agree with, how they went about it not so much. I know it got worse in the last years of conflict, those kinds of actions I don't agree with but I am not going to argue against them. They were the only ones doing anything to fight against the changes to our culture that was happening."

Draco looked away from Potter unable to see whatever expression was on the boy's face. It was risky for him to admit something like this, luckily these were a bunch of Gryffindor's and none of this would ever get back to his father.

"If he came back what would you do?" Potter asked gently. Draco looked up in surprise not expecting the understanding tone coming from the other boy.

"What do you think, I would go along with whatever my father told the family to do. Most likely it would be going back to the Dark Lord's side. It's not like we could do anything else." He admitted.

"I don't see you doing that willingly, your too proud." Emma said. Draco looked up forgetting she was there.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see you willingly letting yourself be marked. You would have to hurt people and be subjected to hurt. Could you willing bow down to another? If he demanded it of you could you kill someone?" Emma asked her gaze sharp.

Draco took a step back shaking. "Why are you asking me this? I'm only 14, I can't kill anyone."

"Because in less than a year he'll be back. And then you'll be faced with that reality." Potter said giving him a deep look.


	34. Family Matters

A/N: So, what do you guys think of Draco so far? He's a bit OOC, but everyone kind of is, I mean Harry smirking? That's just different and I can't believe I wrote that.

So, does anyone think that I should add another character to the listed characters in the description of the story? Now that we are getting farther in and more characters are showing up I wasn't sure if I should add one more. It would be a toss-up between Draco and Neville, which do you think should be listed? Or should I leave the description the way it is?

Your reviews give me life much like the brownie I am currently eating.

* * *

Chapter 34 Family Matters

" _Because in less than a year he'll be back." Potter said giving him a deep look._

"What the fuck do you mean?!" Draco found himself nearly shouting. His heart pounded, this had to be some sort of sick joke.

"The dream I had was of Voldemort planning on regaining a body. I met him first year when he was possessing Professor Quirrell, he was just a spirit then. Now though it seems as though he's found some way to give himself a body." Harry began explaining.

"But that was just a dream! And what do you mean he was possessing Quirrell?"

"Unfortunately Harry shares a connection with Voldemort through his scar. Sometimes he will get visions of what the other is doing during high emotional times." Emma explained.

They all jumped the next second when they heard a knock on the door. "Everyone okay in here? Should you really be in Harry's room Emma with Draco?" Remus called poking his head in the room. "Oh hello Harry, when did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago." Harry replied with a grin and getting up to give Remus a hug.

"Well Sirius is finished talking over some family matters. He wants you all to join us in the drawing room to discuss the other matter." Remus said gently. "Are you okay Draco?"

"Fine don't worry about it." Draco muttered mutely. he would get back to Potter on their first year defense teacher. Potter better not think he would forget about that.

"Don't worry about him we just told him a few shocking things. He'll be alright, he's strong." Draco looked up in shock at the sure tone Potter used. He could imagine Emma saying something like that to him, but not Potter. He never knew the other boy thought so highly of him.

* * *

The group walked into the drawing room to see Sirius and Narcissa talking next to the tapestry. Draco walked over curious of his mother's side of the family. She never talked to much of her side of the family and his father didn't have that much family, his grandfather had died when he was young.

"The war didn't help the already strained pureblood families. There were so many that were lost all those years ago. Voldemort did more damage to the wizarding community than he ever did the muggle, we still feel the effects even after 13 years." His cousin Sirius said coming to stand next to him.

Draco could see what he meant. On the tapestry some of the deaths had occurred around the time of the war. The most obvious one being the death of Sirius's brother that he could see. Others were not so obvious as they had occurred in branch parts of the family, distant relations of the Black's. The only living Black's left alive from the once strong family were Sirius, his mother and her sisters, and himself. frightfully few of a strong pureblood name.

Thinking about it, many of the oldest pureblood families were dwindling in number. It didn't seem like it since they were all so interconnected, but there were so few in his generation then in past generations. Draco was sure there were other factors, but recent wars certainly affected those numbers.

"Why bring up old wounds Sirius." Narcissa asked standing next to her son.

"Because soon those wounds will be reopened. You know that he never really died that night." Sirius replied.

"He'll be back within a year." Harry said stepping forward. Narcissa trembled and looked at Harry. Draco placed a hand on his mother's arm to comfort her.

"Harry? When did you get here?" Sirius asked surprised to see his godson.

"How do you know?" she whispered. Draco had never seen her so scared. He barely ever saw her with this much exposed emotions. She was always the proud Malfoy wife, and she took pureblood protocol seriously never showing much emotion even in her own home. It was amazing to see how the presence of real family changed that in her. She had only acted this way with Draco on occasion.

"My scar, it's connected to Voldemort and allows me to see visions of him apparently. Before it was only when he was near that I would feel him and mu scar would act up. It would feel like fire a splitting pain in my head, but I woke up that way a few nights ago waking from a dream I had. He was talking about getting his body back with the help of a faithful follower." Harry explained rubbing his head at the memory. "Here I wrote down what I could remember after I woke up."

Narcissa looked over the piece of paper Potter had handed to her. Draco looked at what was written. A lot of it wasn't really necessary from what Draco could see, there was little they could do with the information. Really he didn't need to know the dark lord was surviving off the venom of his snake familiar. The thing that stood out to Draco however was this plan involved Potter, but he didn't directly see anything about him getting a body back.

"Where do you figure that he's going to get his body back?" Draco asked looking up. This time is was Emma who handed him a piece of paper which he snatched before anyone else could. He and his mother looked over it paling when they finished.

"This was a prophecy that Harry received at the end of the school year. When Pettigrew was failed to be captured and ran off to join Voldemort it fulfilled part of it. Voldemort is coming back." Emma explained ignoring the shiver that went around the room at the mention of his name.

"Why are you telling us this?" Draco demanded. There had to be a reason for them to reach out to him and his mother. Everyone silently knew where the Malfoy's stood on that matter. What could they gain by bringing them into the mix?

Emma was about to answer when a knock at the window interrupts them. Looking over Draco notices a tiny owl banging against the side.

"What the hell is that?" He says unable to help himself.

"Draco!"

Potter laughs, Draco bristles before relaxing when Potter starts speaking. "That's Pig, Ron's owl. Absolutely mental that bird is, Hedwig and Regulus can't stand him." Draco watched as Potter went over to the window to let the bird in.

* * *

"Regulus?" Narcissa asked haltingly.

"Sirius's new owl, we named him after his brother. Only problem with that though is I've caught him talking to the bird, you won't believe the looks him gives him." Harry said with a chuckle. "Shit," Harry cursed reading the letter.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked after knocking Harry across the head for the last comment.

"Mrs. Weasley. She thinks you're a bad influence and doesn't approve of you. She was so upset after the cup when she found out that I had stayed with you in your tent and not Mr. Weasley, not even the fact that we were right next to them seemed to help. She got back to the Burrow and noticed I was gone. When Bill told her she got really upset it seems. She couldn't floo over here since she doesn't know the address so they sent Pig. She wants me to come back."

"She can't force you to come back." Draco said. The Weasley's didn't have any power over Harry, who did she think she was demanding he came back like that.

"She can actually. Sirius is technically not my guardian yet. Since I'm staying at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley is in charge of me, besides it would just be a bigger mess if I put up a fight about going back." Harry replied.

"I'm so glad I fixed the wards on this old place." Sirius said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"I have it so only those who are family and I allow are allowed in the house. Your mother and you are both Black's so it wasn't hard to adjust the wards to accept you. Harry wasn't hard because he is my godson, and these two were only a little difficult to add to the wards." Sirius started to explain. "Molly Weasley will never get into this house if I don't want her to. You all here are the only people that are able to get into the house."

"It works a bit like the Fidelius charm except less risk. There is no need of a secret keeper or anything. Just needs the magic of the head of the house." Remus explained. "Even if Harry was standing right in front of her and he said the address she couldn't find the place or floo here."

"Yes, the Black Family magic really does have some interesting aspects and Uncle Orion was very paranoid and brilliant at wards around the house. There are some of the best in the country on this house." Narcissa commented. "The Malfoy wards aren't even this good."

Draco looked impressed and Harry hadn't even known Sirius had done that with the wards. Harry sighed he hated that he had to leave already.

"I should get going before she sends a howler. See you guys at King's Cross in a few days?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing pup, see you then."

"You have everything covered Emma?" Harry asked. "See you later Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

* * *

"What is it you wished to accomplish by asking us here?" Narcissa asked after Harry left. Emma sat down and thought about how best to answer.

"Family is important to you yes?" Emma asked. Seeing Narcissa nod she continued, "If the Dark Lord came back Lucius would return to him correct?"

"Yes he would. After the years though he has grown accustomed to holding power behind the scenes. If the Dark Lord were to return it would be more out of fear for our safety than loyalty, though that would be there some still. It's not like he does not still believe in the values that placed him there in the first place." Narcissa replied.

"And you would follow for the same reason, the safety of your family."

"Correct."

"And of course you would neither turn towards Dumbledore either because you don't hold him in high regard. If we offered another option that was neither the Dark Lord, Ministry, or Dumbledore would you be willing to take it?"

"And what would that option be?"

"Harry. We don't feel we can trust Dumbledore but realize that when Voldemort comes back there will be war. We wouldn't ask that you ally yourselves with Dumbledore but with Harry. We are trying to cut back the influence the old man has on him as it is."

Narcissa sat and thought, it was defiantly a better option that what they would be faced with otherwise. It seemed that Draco was also intrigued.

"What do you hope to gain by allying yourselves with us?" Narcissa inquired.

"Firstly a good Slytherin influence. He is surrounded by Gryffindor's and could use the cunning that a Slytherin would provide. We already have Severus helping us after coming to an understanding. His assistance would be limited however; he would still need to uphold a certain image with Harry. Draco would also be a good source for Harry to have in school. I am sure that there would be political situations that would arise also that we could use counsel in, none of us are proficient in that field, Sirius only slightly so."

"Those are all good points but I sense there is more than that. There is a reason you asked for us specifically."

"You are family and Sirius was sincere about reconnecting with you. But there is another advantage to having you with us. I know how Voldemort was able to survive the backfired curse when Harry was an infant."

"How do we help you with that?"

"He used some of the darkest of magic to achieve his goal, his obsession with cheating death."

Narcissa paled. "He is immortal?"

"Not quiet. He created Horcrux's."

Narcissa gasped all the blood draining from her face. "Not even the most daring Purebloods would attempt such a thing. It is a monstrosity, leaving one less than human. And yet you said Horcux's, as in plural. Sweet Salazar what kind of monster is he."

"I don't understand what are Horcrux's?" Draco asked confused and not liking it.

"Its dark magic, some of the darkest you can find. It involves splitting ones soul and putting it in something else for safe keeping. I don't know the process nor do I want to, but it involves intentionally killing someone with the design to make a Horcrux." Remus explained.

Draco felt like he was going to be sick. "That's just wrong." He finally managed to say.

"How many?"

"He made six. I know where all of them are, please don't ask how I can't tell you. But all but two of them we shouldn't have to much difficulty in reaching."

"That's why you need our help." Narcissa realized. "The Dark Lord gave one to us."

"Yes and no. He did give Lucius one to safeguard, I doubt he knew what it was. But it is no longer in his possession and is in fact destroyed." Emma stated.

"How?"

"In Draco's second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. After trying to spite Arthur Weasley by planting a dark book in Ginny Weasley's cauldron Lucius unknowingly gave the Horcrux away. When Harry rescued Ginny at the end of the year he was able to destroy the horcrux and kill the basilisk in the chamber." Emma explained.

"Now there are only five remaining. Of the two we will have difficulty with one is the newest one he has created and placed within his pet snake. Harry witnessed the killing necessary for this in his dream. The other one is secured in a vault deep within Gringots."

"And this is the one you need my help with? No one has ever broken into the bank and been successful." Narcissa said.

"Luckily then we don't need to break in. The vault in question is your sister's, Bellatrix. We figured that Sirius could try and gain control of the vault with him being head of the Black's and Bellatrix still aligned under it. But that would be risky and alerting that the vault was messed with. We want to leave that option for now.

"Another idea was to see how the goblins would respond to knowing of the item's presence in the vault but it was too much of a variable."

"So you wondered if I had access to the vault and could withdraw from it." Narcissa realized. "That's rather brilliant." She admitted looking at Emma with a new respect.

"Do you Cissa?" Sirius asked.

"I do actually. But why the sudden question about this? Do you know something?"

"The dream Potter mentioned having a few nights ago. He heard how he was going to be used to bring the Dark Lord back. Obviously, they want to limit how long he stays back." Draco said speaking up.

"How do you know this?"

"That's why Potter was here to tell you all about the dream. It does say here on the paper."

"Then we must work fast. I assume you have some sort of plan? Where are the rest of the objects?"

"Just to let you know, no matter how much we like it, our best way of being sure this plan will work is to let the Dark Lord come back before destroying the Horcrux's."

"But what about Potter?"

"It's risky, but he won't die from this plan, we'll make sure of it."

They spent a good bit of time after that working out some details. Narcissa was happy to find out what happened to Regulus and promised to look into ways on how to destroy horcrux's besides what they already knew. She was not happy however, and neither was Draco, to find out that they were planning on letting Voldemort come back but she understood their reasoning.

They agreed that it was better to get the Horcrux out of the vault sooner rather than later to be on the safe side. Narcissa was also trying to think of a good way to bring the situation up to her husband. She wanted to see if she could sway him aside. They promised to keep in touch and continue to plan.

Seeing as the Malfoy's had been there for a while they deemed it best they went home. Narcissa still wanted to keep up certain appearances so they couldn't stay long.

"Draco." Emma called out as the two Malfoy's were leaving. "This year is going to be hard for Harry. There is little that the both of you will be able to do on this side. But I ask that you be there for Harry and support him that best that you can this year."

Draco paused and looked at Emma. "I finally have his attention on me and we have the chance to be on relatively good terms. I'm not going to mess that up again. Once a Malfoy gives their loyalty they are not easily swayed. I wont turn on Potter once he accepts me." He promised.

"Then good luck this year. Your both going to need it."


	35. Back to Hogwarts

A/N: I don't think you realize how much I love all your reviews. They make my day and I smile whenever I read them. Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed last chapter.

Little notice for those of you who caught it, I did change the summary for the story, I wanted to add a different character in the character list, but the max is four, so I took out the OC part and added Draco. Because I felt that I still needed to let you know that there is an OC in the story I changed the summary. For those that came after the update don't worry about it, I will add the old summary here for those who are curious.

-Emma's got herself a few goals for the next coming months, one get Sirius to his trial and get him free, two find out a good way to tell Sirius and the rest her story without them getting to upset, three confide in Harry, this affects him the most and he deserves to know. Four make sure Harry survives his fourth year. Five learn magic, not necessarily in that order. RL/SB HP/DM.-

Anyways, I am so glad some of you liked the reactions from last chapter and like the development the characters are having. Yes, as one of the reviews pointed out, everyone is starting to develop as they experienced more than they did in canon. Draco and Harry especially are changing and I hope you all like how they change. I have other characters that are going to change from canon just because they finally have a chance to grow. You have all witnessed that with Sirius, he will still act like a goof and lovable godfather. But he is going to grow a spine, you all saw part of that at the world cup. Speaking of growing a spine, can you guys guess which other character might be getting a confidence boost early?

And I am so done with word the last few chapters. So nit-picky on my grammar. Apparently, word hates the use of 'really' in my sentences. It always wants me to remove it when I think the sentence sound just fine with it in. makes editing annoying.

* * *

Chapter 35 Back to Hogwarts

The next few days passed in a blur for Harry and before he knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. He woke up that morning with a smile in his face, not only was he going back he would be able to see Sirius, Emma, and Remus before he left because they were meeting him at the station to see him off.

He loved staying with the Weasley's but he was anxious to see his family again and get back to the castle.

"You all hurry up and gather your things and bring them downstairs. Ron get up, why is this still laying out. I told you to pack everything the other night." Mrs. Weasley said bursting into the room trying to wake up Ron and picking up the dress robes she had gotten him.

Harry was really glad he had gone out with Sirius before and done his shopping when he was over on his birthday. He actually liked the robes that Winnie and he had decided on when Sirius had taken them all out shopping on his birthday. They were nothing like Ron's maroon robes that looked like they belonged in the last century. The ruffles on the robes really didn't help either, Harry thought looking at the garment.

Ron just moaned and rolled over waving off his mother. Mrs. Weasley huffed and went to go wake up the rest of the house. Harry grinned when Fred and George crept into the room carrying a bucket of water, Harry could see ice cubes floating on the top.

"Wait." Harry whispered to them. Jumping up he grabbed his stuff and brought it out of the splash zone. He didn't want any of his things or himself for that matter to get wet when Ron ended up being woken. With a nod Harry gave the twins the go ahead.

With twin grins they crept forward and dumped the bucket overtop of Ron who woke with a scream and curse. Laughing Harry and the twins left so Ron could get himself sorted and went down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Arthur come down here, Amos is calling!"

Harry was surprised by what he saw when he got downstairs. Amos Diggory was fire-calling and his head was floating in the fireplace. Now Harry had seen Remus fire-call before when he stayed over last time, but it was different seeing the receiving end of the call. It was disconcerting seeing a head without a body.

Apparently, there had been some trouble with someone named Moody. The name sounded familiar, maybe Sirius or Remus had mentioned him. Apparently, he was quite paranoid and said that someone was trying to attack him. Mr. Weasley ended up having to leave to take care of the problem, leaving Mrs. Weasley to drop them off at the station.

Charlie and Bill came into the room and told them that they would come along to help drop the kids at the station. Percy said he couldn't because he was needed at work. Both him and Mr. Weasley had been busy since the world cup taking care of issues that kept popping up.

Soon enough the cabs Mrs. Weasley had called had showed up and they were on their way.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry looked over to see Sirius calling out to him as they passed the barrier. He grinned to see that Emma and Remus were standing next to him.

A lot of people were staring at Sirius. Harry remembered people doing that when they had gone out last time. Seems the novelty of Sirius being free still hadn't worn down. There were even a few glares from some of the parents. Harry wasn't to bothered by it, he'd been stared at plenty over the years. And Sirius was probably used to it to judging by some of the stories he had heard.

Harry went forward and gave each of them a hug. "Glad you could come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world pup." Sirius said fondly.

"He's been waiting to see you off since you were born. Both him and James. Within a few months of you being born they were making elaborate plots on how to send you off. You wouldn't believe how much Lily and I had to talk them down of those ideas." Remus laughed causing Harry to smile.

"And some of those were recent. Be glad it's not your first year. I heard some of the plans they developed. Plain embarrassing." Emma whispered surreptitiously but still loud enough for the others to hear causing Sirius to pout and Remus and Harry to laugh.

The rest of the Weasley's came forward to say hi seeing where Harry had run off to. The twins were excited to see Remus again, they considered him more of the true master mind behind the Marauders since they learned that, while Sirius and James may have come up with the ideas, Remus got them to work. Charlie and Bill went over to see how Emma was doing, leaving the others to talk with Sirius.

"Charlie you prone to blushing or something? Whenever I see you, you your face gets all red." Harry teased causing a bigger blush to break out as Charlie glanced furtively at Emma. Bill and Harry started laughing at his reaction.

"Thank you for having Harry over for the remainder of the summer Mrs. Weasley." Sirius said politely knowing that she didn't care to much for him.

"Yes well I don't appreciate him running off in the middle of his stay there to go see you." She replied tersely.

"Mum, Harry told us he was going. It's not like he didn't have permission." Charlie pointed out from next to Emma. Harry thought it probably wasn't the best idea because it made Mrs. Weasley focus on how close the two were standing.

"And who are you?"

"Emma Lance, a friend of Remus's. He and Sirius are helping me back on my feet here ever since I came over from the states. I only had the bag on my shoulders and they were so kind as to help me out. They've been real family since I got here letting me stay with them."

"Hmm. A young woman like yourself shouldn't be living along with two men." Mrs. Weasley replied giving Emma a stern look.

"Right, because living with two mated gay guys is going to be a problem for my virtue. I'm fine thanks." Emma replied bluntly causing many of their group to flush scarlet.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips tightly and turned to the rest of their group, "You'd all best be getting on the train, its almost 11."

"Wait!" Sirius called out to them. "I've got presents." He said with a grin.

Intrigued they stopped to stare at him. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips tighter at her orders being brushed off.

"First off the twins. We found some of our old journals from back in school." Remus began. "We figured you boys might like them. First and second year, if your good maybe for Christmas you might get the next year." Remus said with a wink handing four bound books to the twins. They beamed in delight at the treasure they had just been given thanking Remus and Sirius profusely.

"Oi Gred, Feorge, same password applies to the books." Sirius added.

"Wicked."

"And for the girls we found some lovely books that belonged to Lily that you might find interesting. Hermione here's one on culture and customs that was hard for Lily to find. Ginny this was Lily's favorite book of hex's, she loved to practice them against James." Sirius said handing out the books.

"Do I get something?" Ron asked curious. He didn't know Sirius all that well and was surprised that his siblings were getting something from Harry's godfather.

"Sure do, found this while I was going through some of my old stuff. Figured you don't care to much for books." Sirius said handing Ron what looked like a quidditch robe. Ron's mouth dropped open when he saw that it was a Cannons robe. "Had a friend who was on the team right out of school. We made a bet that he wouldn't make it, when I won he sent me his spare set of robes." Sirius explained. Ron nodded his thanks and looked like he was about to worship the robes on the spot, they were from his favorite player too making the gift all that more valuable.

"And for Harry," Sirius said with a flourish pulling out two mirrors, one he kept and the other he gave to Harry. "These were your dad's and mine. Enchanted mirrors that we used to communicate. Just say my name and it will let me know, bit like muggle telephones." Sirius explained to a grinning Harry. "That way whenever you want to talk all you got to do is call, faster than an owl for something important."

"This is bril." Harry said giving Sirius another hug.

The whistle sounded and Mrs. Weasley hurried them onto the train. When they were on they all leaned out the window to wave goodbye.

"I wish I was still at Hogwarts this year." Bill said wistfully.

"Yeah, but hey you lot you'll be seeing me soon at least." Charlie said with a grin.

"Why's that?"

"What's going on this year?" George asked.

"Can't say, you'll find out at dinner though." Emma called out as the train began to move.

Shaking their heads the group moved on and went to find a compartment. Fred and George left to find Lee, and Ginny went off to find some of her friends. Harry found them an empty compartment and Ron and Hermione followed him sitting down.

"You know my father wanted to send me to Durmstang, but mother thought it was too far away." A voice drifted over from their open door. Seemed that Malfoy was in the compartment next to theirs and hadn't shut his door either.

Harry got up and shut the door that way nothing got started by Ron who looked upset that Draco was next to them. He was complaining how he wished Malfoy's mother had sent him that way he could push the git off a glacier or something.

* * *

Later on they were joined by some of the other Gryffindor boys and they began talking about the match. Neville was really grateful that his Gran had let him go, he thanked Harry because without him suggesting it over the summer in a letter it probably never would have happened.

They talked for a while before Dean and Seamus left to go meet with some other students.

"see ya Harry." Dean said as they left.

"Why the hell didn't any of you mention that Potter was in the next compartment!"

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione looked up as Malfoy pushed open the door and strode into their compartment. Bewildered they stared at the other boy not knowing what to say.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry greeted unsure what was going on. Sure they had been somewhat friendly the other day, but neither one had really thought on how they were going to act in school. Their entire dynamic had changed.

"What do you want Malfoy." Ron sneered.

"None of your business Weasley… what the fuck is that?" Malfoy trailed off a horrified expression crossing his face. Harry looked towards where he was looking and saw the sleeve of Ron's dress robes hanging over Pig's cage. They had put it there when the small owl began to get to excited.

Ron flushed in embarrassment. 'None of your business Malfoy."

"Those…those aren't your dress robes, are they?" He asked horrified. "My god Weasley those belong in the last century. Don't tell me you actually plan on wearing those?"

"Malfoy why are you here?" Harry asked trying to divert the boy's attention before Ron got mad, err madder.

Shaking his head Draco focused his gaze on Harry remembering what it was that brought him to see the other boy.

"You, we need to talk." Malfoy demanded. Harry looked up at Malfoy warily unsure of what the other boy wanted to say. "Is what she said true? Emma? I know my mother believes her but is—"

Harry surged forward in panic and slammed his hand over Malfoy's mouth.

"MMPPHH!" Malfoy struggled against Harry's hold trying to get him to let go.

"Would you shut up." Harry hissed. "Be right back." Harry said to Ron and Hermione, pushing Malfoy out of the compartment. "We will talk someplace else." He said darkly dragging the other boy down the hall.

Finding an empty compartment Harry opened the door and pushed the struggling Slytherin inside before following him and closing the door. He turned and put up a few privacy spells so no one could hear them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry demanded turning to face the blond.

Malfoy gave him an odd look. "Why did you bring me out of the room?" He asked confused.

"Because you idiot Ron and Hermione don't know anything and I don't need Neville to know either." Harry told him glaring as he settle on a seat.

"Granger and Weasel don't know? Wait Longbottom was in there?" Malfoy said surprised, for one that Harry hadn't even told his friends or that Longbottom was in the room. He hadn't even noticed the other boy.

"Yes he was and No, they don't know. And thanks to you now they are going to start questioning me." Harry said groaning into his hands.

"Why?"

"Why what you prat?" Harry responded, not wanting to deal with Malfoy at the moment.

"Why haven't you told them?"

"It's none of their business." Harry mumbled.

"Problems with the golden trio?" Malfoy asked jokingly.

"Hardly, but it's none of their concern wither they know or not. I don't want to tell them and Emma also has he reasons for not wanting them to know anything." Harry told Malfoy.

"I thought you shared everything with them." Malfoy said. Harry could see that he wasn't quite sure why he was asking these questions. The other boy had an uncomfortable look on his face as though he had swallowed something sour, although that could just be his expression.

"Do you share everything with your friends?" Harry hedged.

"Hardly, but that's the difference between snakes and lions isn't it, you lot are entirely too trusting. There are very few that I trust that much." Malfoy responded haughtily.

"A lot of it has to do with what Emma's shared with me, one I don't want to put them under any pressure. Two I know my friends, Hermione would question the whole thing stating how impossible it all was, before doing a shit tone of research. She would insist on going to the headmaster also no matter what I tell her. There are many reasons why I don't want any of this information to get back to Dumbledore. And Ron, I know how he views his relationship with me, he gets jealous so easy and Emma didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him, I am not making it worse by having this situation affecting the school year." Harry explained to Malfoy.

"Glad to see you getting out from under the old man's thumb." Malfoy said. "I see your points though, Granger is too dependent on the teacher's and her view of the answers being in the books. I am also not surprised by that bit about Weasel being jealous." Malfoy told Harry looking at him passively.

"Watch it Malfoy, just because I am not telling them anything doesn't mean that they aren't still my friends." Harry warned him.

"Why me?" The other boy asked suddenly throwing Harry completely off guard. "If you aren't planning on telling your friends, why did you come to me and my mother?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"I thought they explained why?" Harry asked him, it was strange Malfoy looked oddly vulnerable right now.

"Their reasons, yeah and I can respect those. But what about you, we have never gotten along, now all of a sudden you are just okay with getting along and working together." Malfoy asked him sharply.

"Hey I did not have an easy time accepting any of this, I have had two months to adjust to idea of at least trying to get along with you." Harry argued pleased at the surprised look on Malfoy's face. "I have just barely accepted the fact, and you know what the weird thing is I don't mind it." Harry said surprising himself when he said that. He had never actually gotten around to admitting it to himself yet. Instead, putting off thinking about Malfoy as much as possible.

Malfoy blinked at Harry's confession and they both sat there staring at each other for a moment.

"Um…"

"…"

"What was the original question you asked me?" Harry said dumbly.

Malfoy shock his head clearing his thoughts for a moment. "Ah, it was about Emma. The stuff about You-Know-Who coming back and the bits about his soul, is all that true?"

"Yeah unfortunately. What didn't you believe her the other day?" Harry asked.

"My mother seemed to believe her and so did Black and Lupin. But I guess I wanted to see what you thought, you left before we really heard all that much from you." Malfoy admitted.

"As much as I wish it weren't true seems it is." Harry told him.

"And the dreams? Are you really connected to him somehow with your scar? How does that work?"

"Yeah as much as it sucks it is. I think Emma knows but she hasn't told me yet and I don't want to ask questions when I won't be ready for the answer." Harry answered the other boy with a shrug. "And as for you and your mother, I want to believe that if given the chance you can do the right thing and not go over to a crazy manic. You may be a prat but you're not evil." Harry said with a grin.

The other boy nodded, "Hey I may not act like it but I don't want the psychotic Dark Lord to come back either. It's unbecoming for a Malfoy to subjugate oneself like that. If I can get my mother and myself out from that position I will." Malfoy affirmed.

"Good." Harry said. "I have to say I was surprised that you and your mother accepted what we asked. I mean we've never really gotten along."

"You probably weren't as surprised as I was, you hate me, I have never been particularly nice to you or your friends. I couldn't believe that you would ask for my help in any way." Malfoy admitted with a slight slump of his shoulders.

"I don't hate you, a strong dislike for you yes. But even now that's being tempered. The only people I really hate is Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, my Uncle, and maybe Lockhart." Harry admitted.

Malfoy couldn't help himself he burst out laughing at the last one. "Merlin that git was annoying. Whatever did he do to make you hate him? It wasn't because of the Valentine's day stuff he did, was it? Because all his faults aside that was hilarious." Malfoy said smirking.

"Hardly," Harry huffed. "He tried to run away when everything came to head with the Chamber of Secrets nonsense and when Ron and I got him into the chamber he tried to obliviate us and leave us there for the basilisk to kill."

"The Hell!" Malfoy exclaimed. Sure, the man was an idiot, but he was still a teacher. And hang on basilisk? He would have to ask Harry about that another time.

"Only problem with his plan was we had taken his wand and he tried to obliviate us with Ron's wand." Harry smirked.

"Weasley's wand second year was complete shit though." Malfoy said remembering the slug incident. "What happened when he tried to use it?"

"Completely backfired on him, ended up wiping his whole memory, didn't have a clue who he was, still doesn't."

"That's brilliant." Malfoy said glad that idiot was taken care of. He had heard of some rumors where the git had taken credit for acts and then wiping the memory of those who really did it. They hadn't learned anything in defense that year except what the git's favorite color was.

"Did we just have a normal conversation?" Harry asked leaning back.

"Hard to believe but I think we did. First time for everything." Malfoy commented.

"Second time, our first ever conversation when we met in Madame Malkin's was alright. We weren't at each other's throats then, even though you were kind of a prat then too." Harry said with a smile looking at the other boy.

Malfoy blinked in surprise. "I forgot about that. I'm surprised you remembered that." He admitted.

"Not really, you were the first person I met that was my age in the wizarding world, and the only other person I had really talked to besides Hagrid, I don't find the fact that I remembered all that surprising at all." Harry told the other boy who paused to think.

"What made you reject my hand later?" Malfoy asked.

"You mean besides the fact that you acted like an arrogant spoiled brat?" Harry asked, chuckling slightly when Malfoy grimaced. "It was mostly because of the fact that, while I had met you first, Ron was my first friend and you insulted him, not to mention all the negative connotations I had received over Slytherin by that point. Nothing I had heard about the house had been good, and you didn't seem that much better from what I observed. And you reminded me of my bully of a cousin."

"I never made it any better by the way I acted and the rest of my house." Malfoy noted.

"Precisely." Harry responded.

"Thank you."

"What?" Harry asked startled, did Malfoy just thank him?

"For giving me a chance. You didn't have to, I am sure if you wanted and asked Emma for a different way they could have just as well not included my mother and I. Or just my mother. I know she mentioned other options, but you were willing to go along with her." Malfoy admitted.

"I've had the summer to think, and unlike in first year I can see some of the merits of having you as a friend." Harry confessed.

"Are we friends now?" Malfoy asked hesitantly.

"If you want."

"You do know that if we do have a friendship, that it has to be kept secret. Especially with the Dark Lord coming back, if he hears about me changing sides—"

"Malfoy I know. No one else but us has to know. I am not going to risk you or your mother's life."

"Granger and Weasley can't know. They would never accept it." Malfoy said mollified when Harry told him he understood and that he wasn't planning on telling them.

They were interrupted by a banging on the compartment door they were in. With the privacy spells they had put up beforehand the only reason they knew was because the glass was shaking so violently.

"Weasley?"

"Probably." Harry said with a sigh. "Ron—Not Ron."

"Pansy?!" Malfoy said shock when they saw who was actually at the door. Harry was stunned and slowly backed away from the fuming witch. Blaise Zabini followed shortly behind her.

"I tried to stop her but she was instant. Complaining about how she could sense you were in danger or something. We've been looking of you for ages." Zabini explained, nodding to Harry.

"Oh Draco, I was so worried about you, you went off after Potter and never came back, it's been hours since." Pansy wailed clinging onto Malfoy. Harry couldn't understand how he could stand the girl. Must be for ego purposes because she was right annoying, then again they might be friends.

"Have a nice trust with Potter." Blaise asked with a drawl leaning up against the wall. Pansy screeched remembering that Harry was there.

"What are you doing here Potter!"

"Chill Parkinson, I just had to discuss some family matters with him and I doubt it's been hours." Harry told the girl shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Family?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"His godfather is head of the Black family and mother's cousin." Malfoy said dryly looking sharply at Pansy daring her to question him.

Harry walked off away from the arguing Slytherin's not wanting to get into conflict so early in the year with them.

"Oi Potter!" Harry turned around to see Zabini looking at him. Harry raised a brow and stopped. "Tell Longbottom I said hi."

Harry snorted and raised a hand. He turned and headed back to his compartment. The Slytherin's following a short ways behind him to return to their own room.

* * *

"Harry your finally back! Hurry up and change we'll be stopping any minute." Hermione said when he entered.

"What did the git want Harry?" Ron asked.

"Some family stuff. Wanted to ask about the other day when he and his mother visited Sirius." Harry answered truthfully and sticking with what he and Draco had said. He looked over and saw Neville was still with them. "Hey Neville, Zabini wanted me to tell you he says hi."

Neville looked up horrified and slightly embarrassed when Harry said that. The train stopped and Neville got up shakily.

"Let's just go." He said quickly before exiting. They followed after him and Neville ended up squeaking when he caught sight of the Slytherin's coming out of their compartment. Zabini smirked at him and waved ignoring the questions Parkinson was asking him as they left.


	36. To the Wise and Wary

A/N: Sorry this is kind of late today, had an exam earlier so I didn't have time to update.

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, that right belongs to JK. Nor do I own the Sorting Hat's song (just the last part) that right solely belongs to said hat. No way I could come up with those lyrics. Then again he must spend all year working on making a new one each year, no way am I spending that much time on a song, not my forte.

So, quick little something, I don't know if any of you watch The Flash, an American tv show, but it's current season has Tom Felton in it and I am loving it. He is such an amazing actor. To me the role they have him play is like little alludes to Draco. They have him as a CSI specialist and Potions anyone. Also, he asked if one of the character believed in ghosts, am I just seeing similarities here? I may also be kind of in love with his accent, really stands out against all the American accents.

Fangirling aside here's the next chapter. Hope you love it and review!

* * *

Chapter 36 To the Wise and Wary

The first thing that Harry thought of was how he could be even wetter than he already was. Because really it was already pouring buckets outside. No, Peeves the resident castle poltergeist had decided that since the student were already wet it was alright for him to drop water bombs on them all as they entered the castle. The younger years were shrieking as the got pelted.

Harry saw Professor McGonagall storm up and start telling Peeves off for creating such a mess. Harry was really glad that he wasn't a first year this time because he could not imagine having to go through the lake to get to the castle in this kind of weather. They probably all drowned in the lake.

Beside him Neville shivered from the cold. "I really wish I knew a good warming charm. But I've never been good at them." The boy complained shivering.

"Come on lets go get a seat." Harry said to his friends ushering them into the Great Hall for the welcoming feast.

"Hi Harry!"

Harry looked up from his seat to see Colin Creevey standing there grinning at him.

"Hi Colin." Harry greeted him. He was a little wary, the younger boy had always had a bit of hero worship for him and was really obsessive second year.

"Guess what Harry, my brother is going to be joining this year. His names Dennis and I really hope he gets into Gryffindor, it'd be really great and he really wants to meet you." Colin said excitedly.

"Er that's great Colin." Harry responded unsure of what to say. He really didn't want another Colin following him around. He swore at one point last year he almost caught Colin trying to sneak up to his room.

Feeling eyes on him Harry looked up to see that Draco was looking his way and snickering quietly to himself. Harry scowled, it wasn't his fault Colin acted so obsessive with him, he would rather the younger boy just leave him alone.

Thinking on the upcoming sorting ceremony Harry realizes that he hasn't really been to one since his own. His second year he was busy getting yelled at by Snape for crashing Ron's dad's flying car into the Whomping Willow tree, and last year he had to go to the hospital wing because he fainted from the dementors on the train. He was actually looking forward to seeing it this year.

"Hey you think they didn't find anyone this year?" Ron asked. Seeing where his friend was looking Harry stared at the head table. There were a few empty seats, Harry knew that two of the seats were for Hagrid who was bringing the first years across the lake and the other was for Professor McGonagall who would sort the first years. But that still left one seat open. The Defense Against the Dark Art position was not a very lucky one. So far they had never been able to keep a professor around for the whole year.

Harry glanced down further the head table to see that their Potions Professor was also looking at the empty chair. Snape glanced up and noticed Harry looking at him. Giving the boy a tight nod the professor turned back to talk with another Professor at the table.

"I'm sure they found someone. They wouldn't just leave the post empty." Hermione stated looking at the empty chair.

The sound of the doors opening brought everyone in the hall to attention. McGonagall walked the aisle and placed an old hat on a stool while the first years trailed in behind her.

"Blimy, were we that small?" Ron said in a hushed tone.

Harry watched as the group shuffled in looking absolutely drenched. One kid looked as if he had fallen in the lake and was wearing Hagrid's coat. Harry looked over when the small boy gave a thumbs up at their table. Looking over he could see that Colin was giving the boy a big smile. Harry turned his attention back to the Sorting Hat.

 _A thousand years or more ago_

 _When I was newly sewn_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names we all still know_

 _Bold Gryffindor from wild moor_

 _Fair Ravenclaw from glen_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad_

 _Shrewd Slytherin from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized beyond all the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw the cleverest_

 _Would always be best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _Whilst still alive they did decide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He wiped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell you where you belong._

Everyone started to clap when it seemed the hat was done singing, but they all stilled when it started to speak again not so much singing but speaking in a low tone.

 _A word of caution to the wise_

 _And warning to the wary,_

 _Beware the Traveler who rises_

 _Bold and cunning the Traveler shall hide._

 _Working from the shadows,_

 _Conquering foes, and giving another path_

 _To those in the middle._

 _Neither light nor dark,_

 _Fighting for family and life is the only goal._

The Great Hall was still as the hat finished its apparently quickly formed lyrics. None of it really rhymed but the words still seemed to send a chill down many spines.

Harry looked around to see that many were in shock. For whatever reason many of the students seemed to recognize at some level what the hat had been talking about. It was mainly the older students from the various houses that this seemed to apply to, those in their sixth or seventh year.

However it was the Slytherin house that was the oddity. For it seemed that just about all of the house sans the younger years were staring at the hat in shock.

The staff table was not much better off. Most of the teachers were looking on in shock and wonder in some cases. Dumbledore was actually looking a little fearful of the hat's words. Harry saw that Snape had a thoughtful look on his face, probably one that mirrored his own.

For Harry was aware of at least some of what the hat had been referring to. It wasn't hard seeing as he had been their multiple times when the term Traveler had been used in some extent. Emma had been called that by both the goblins and Unspeakables from the ministry. What Harry was unsure about was the large reaction that the term had gotten from the school.

He remembered that the goblins had known somewhat of her circumstances and the Unspeakables had hinted at something. Maybe there was some kind of story in the wizarding world about a Traveler.

Glancing around the hall again Harry noticed Draco's questioning gaze fixed on him. Harry just shrugged, it was not like he could do anything at the moment to answer the other boy.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "What interesting words from out Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall, if you please, we can resume the sorting?"

With a nod McGonagall unrolled her parchment and began calling out the names of the first years to be sorted.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the sorting, only vaguely noting where all the new first years were going. Finally the sorting was done and the feast started.

Both Harry and Ron tucked in gladly and started eating. "Geeze Ron, I know you ate on the train. Slow down why don't you." Neville said watching as Ron stuffed his face looking a little green. Harry could agree somewhat; Ron was severely lacking when it came to proper manners at the table.

"w'hat?" Ron mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"You're lucky there is even a fest going on tonight." Nearly Headless Nick told them floating over and hovering next to Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked curious and looked over at the ghost.

"Peeves of course."

"He did seem upset about something earlier, more so than usual." Neville commented. "What happened?"

"He wanted to join the feast of course. But you know Peeves, it would have ended in disaster, he's not even allowed in the Great Hall on a regular day." Nick sighed. "Of course a few of the ghosts like the Fat Friar were all for giving him a chance, but the notion was shot down by the Barron."

"What's that have to do with the 'ood?" Ron asked whilst shoving a mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. Nearly Headless Bick looked at Ron in disgust.

"Peeves caused a ruckus in the kitchens, the usual thing. Throwing pots and pans around, there was soup everywhere. Put the house elves in a right panic he did."

"House elves?!" Hermione screeched putting her glass down in surprise.

Harry groaned and started to focus on eating trying to drown out the sound of Hermione arguing again over the unfairness of house elf rights. Knowing Hermione this was going to be an issue she would focus on all year now that she knew house elves were in the castle. He could see her trying to set them all free wither they liked it or not. And they most likely wouldn't like it if Kreacher was anything to go by.

Dobby was just an oddity Harry figured among house elves. None of the other elves he met acted like Dobby, but then again it was all circumstances.

Harry just shook his head when Hermione refused to eat before wiping some pudding off his face when Ron had spewed after trying to get Hermione to eat something.

The weather outside was getting really rough Harry saw as the enchanted ceiling continued to show heavy rain and thunder shook the glass. The lightening illuminated the hall, Harry wondered at this storm never seeing one like it in the hall. He was glad he was inside, it was interesting to be able to see the storm but not be in it.

Harry reached over and grabbed some treacle tart while Ron tried to get Hermione to at least have some dessert.

"When do you think the storm will let up?" Neville asked grabbing some pudding.

"No clue, probably last all night." Harry answered.

When the last of the feast had been eaten Dumbledore stood and the chatter in the hall died down. The plates cleared instantly and Hermione made a noise of discomfort, reminded once again of the house elves in the kitchen.

"Well now that we are all full, I have a few announcements to make. Mr. Filch our caretaker would like to remind you all that the list of forbidden objects in the castle has expanded to include screaming yoyos, fanged Frisbees, and ever banishing boomerangs. The completed list can be found outside his office for those young minds curious to expand their knowledge.

"I would also like to remind you that the forbidden forest is forbidden to _all_ students, and Hogsmeade visits are for third years and above. I also regret to inform you that this year there will be no Quidditch tournament between houses this year."

"What!"

"That's rubbish!"

"What do you mean no Quidditch!"

Shouts rang out as several students protested, the Weasley twins being some of the loudest. Harry was equally dismayed. Quidditch was one of his favorite things about Hogwarts, he loved the competition and feeling of being free as he flew. He had been really looking forward to trying out some of the moves he had seen at the World Cup. What would cause the sport to be canceled for a year.

Harry couldn't help himself from looking across the room towards his rival on the field and new found friend, Draco. The other boy looked equally upset about having the sport canceled, but a resigned look as if he knew why.

Curious Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore who was waiting for the uproar to die down.

"Now then, this is due to the fact that Hogwarts has the pleasure of hosting an event that will encompass the entire year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy. I have no doubt that many of you will enjoy this event tremendously. This event—"

Dumbledore however was cut off before he could finish speaking by a great crack of thunder, louder than any so far that night. Not only that but at the same times the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open as a figure entered.

The hall grew quite as the figure walked towards the staff table, a loud clunk resounding with every other step. The figure was hidden behind a dark traveling cloak and held a staff as he made his way in.

A flash of lightening illuminated his face for a brief moment. A grizzled face, dotted with scars and a mane of unruly hair greeted them when the man lowered his hood. The newcomer made his way towards Dumbledore.

As he got closer Harry was able to make out more of his features. The man's face looked like a rough imitation of what a human face was supposed to look like. Scars crisscrossed his face, a large chunk of his nose was missing, and to top his strange appearance off was the sight of a glass magical eye that was roaming around the hall.

When the stranger reached Dumbledore, they shook hands and exchanged a few words before the headmaster gestured for the man to take a seat.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Dumbledore asked brightly ignoring the screaming silence of the hall. "Professor Alastor Moody."

The only people to applaud the new professor were Dumbledore and Hagrid, the rest of the hall only stared at the man in shock. Even the teachers looked on quietly assessing the new teacher.

"Moody? Mad-eye Moody, the one your dad went to help this morning?" Harry asked turning to Ron. Run shrugged, must be.

Ignoring his less than warm welcome Moody got comfortable and took a drink out of a flask that appeared from his robes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to return the attention back to his announcement. "As I was saying, this year Hogwarts is proud to host an event that hasn't been held for over a century, the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

"You're JOKING!" one of the Weasley twins shouted.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley I do not jest." Dumbledore said smiling brightly. "Now while some of you are aware of what this tournament holds I shale enlighten those among us who do not. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was established many centuries ago as a sort of friendly completion between three of Europe's largest magical schools; those of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstang. One student each was selected from the participating schools to act as a champion. These champions would compete in a series of three tasks designed to test their magical ability in those tasks. The tournament was designed to take place every five years, a different school hosting each time. While intended to encourage ties between the witches and wizards of each nation, the death toll from the games became to high that it was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered horrified. Harry was slightly worried about this, but it's not like he was going to be in it. He was more interested in learning about the tournament. It sounded amazing.

"While many attempts have been made over the years, our Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided it is high time for another try. The ministry and schools have been working hard over the summer to make sure that the event is as safe as possible for the participating students.

"The headmasters of each respective school will be arriving in October with a selected few students who wish to participate. The selection of the champion will take place on Halloween night with an impartial judge choosing who shall compete. The winner shall receive the glory of their school and a thousand galleons prize money."

Harry could see how excited many students were over this news, Fred Weasley announced that he was going for it while George nodded next to him. Many people were talking about how they were going to enter.

"Now before you get to excited on being too eager to participate I will warn you. There has been an age limit placed upon the tournament for the students' safety. This was agreed upon by all the schools and the ministry. Only those student who are of age, Seventeen years old, are allowed to compete." Dumbledore had to raise his voice when many shouts of protest could be heard. "This has been done for your safety as many of the tasks are dangerous and difficult. We feel that it is unlikely that students bellow their sixth or seventh year will be able to sufficiently cope with the tasks. I will be personally making the effort to ensure that no student goes against this, and urge all those not yet of age to not try and get around any precautions I will have set up." Dumbledore announced giving a meaningful glance at the twins.

"When the delegates from the other schools arrive in October they will remain with us for the remainder of the year, so I ask that you give them the up most courtesy and reflect positively on our school. Now I realize it is late, and I know how important it is to be bright and ready for a new school year with your morning lessons tomorrow. Bedtime, Students look towards your prefects for the passwords to your dormitories and have a pleasant evening!"

* * *

Harry followed the twins out with Ron, Hermione, and Neville along with him. The twins were discussing how unfair it was, they would be 17 in April, yet they wouldn't get the chance to compete. Hermione started to argue that it would be highly dangerous but the twins didn't care.

"What do you think Harry? Be cool to enter wouldn't it? Picture it the glory and money! I don't recon I've learned enough yet though." Ron said excitedly with a dreamy expression on his face.

"I know I haven't." Neville added. "Recon Gran would want me to if I was able though. Get back the family honor or something like that."

"Nothing's wrong with your family honor Neville." Harry assured the other boy.

"Your right, maybe it was upholding it?" Neville said dejectedly before letting out a yelp. He had stuck his foot in the trick stair and sunk halfway down. Harry and Ron gave him a hand getting out and they continued towards Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" the portrait of the Fat Lady asked.

"Balderdash."

Entering the boys went upstairs towards their room to get ready for bed. Harry noted that Hermione glanced towards the fire and began mumbling about slave labor, they were never going to hear the end of this house elf business.

"It'd be great to enter you know if Fred and George figure out how to do it." Ron mumbled as he sank into his covers.

Harry could only give a nod as he too climbed into bed. While he rather have a peaceful year, the thought of glory won on his own, something he had actually done that he could remember was a nice thought. As he drifted off to sleep the images of a crowd cheering for him as he held aloft a trophy greeted him. He could pick out many faces in the crowd cheering him on such as Emma, Sirius, and Remus. For some strange reason though he could also picture Draco standing there with them, a large smile on his face. Harry was glad Ron couldn't see what he was seeing because he had no explanation for the images nor the warm feeling he got. Ignoring it he tried his best to fall asleep quickly.


	37. Amazing Bouncing Ferret

A/N: No matter how much I love Draco, I feel that this scene is a must. Though this will play out differently from canon. Harry and Draco are friends now, he's not about to laugh at Draco at such a humiliating experience.

Oh and happy Halloween to everyone and happy death day to Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Propington, otherwise known as Nearly Headless Nick, ghost of Gryffindor.

Read review, and eat your Halloween candy!

Chapter 37 Amazing Bouncing Ferret

Harry sat down at breakfast holding back a yawn and grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Alright Harry?" Hermione asked sitting down and putting down food on her plate.

"Hunger strike against the elves over already?" Ron asked sitting down next to her. "How's our schedule looking for this year?" Ron asked picking up his schedule after McGonagall dropped theirs off.

"I'm not going to get anything accomplished by starving myself, beside I have a plan." Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah, looks pretty good for today. We have all morning outside, first Herbology with the Hufflepuff's and then Care of Magical Creatures after that with…augh, we have it with the Slytherin's." Ron said with a moan.

"And look at this, we've got double Divination after lunch." Harry moaned.

"You lot should have taken Arithmancy or Ancient Runes." Hermione said looking over their schedule.

"Yeah, yeah, you and Remus both." Harry mumbled into his toast.

"What Sirius have to say?" Ron asked curious.

"'Glad it's you and not me.' They didn't even have the class when they went to school. He believes in divination, just not that is a subject you can really teach or not, you either are inclined towards it or you don't have the gift."

"So what did he take when he was in school?" Ron asked curious.

"Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes. The first just to piss his parent off." Harry answered.

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked.

"Because he hated his parents and they treated him like crap." Harry answered with a shrug.

Harry looked up when he heard the loud screech of the morning post. Being only the second day back many students got some things they had forgotten like Neville. Harry ended up glancing across the room to see that Draco had gotten his customary package of sweets form home. Harry looked up at the ceiling wondering if he would get anything. Thinking about the post Harry thought it would probably be a good idea to write about the sorting hat and his song from last night. Everyone at Grimmauld Place would probably appreciate hearing about that.

* * *

"Ugh!"

"Stop your whining Ron! It's not that bad."

Harry looked at Ron to see him rubbing his arm. During Herbology they had to de-pus a plant called Bubotuber. The untreated pus though did weird things to bare skin and Ron's gloves didn't go up very far. There had been a particularly nasty burst that had gotten pus on Ron's arm causing his current whining.

"I swear I think the freckles on my arm are falling off."

Harry shook his head and continued down the path to Hagrid's hut while Ron and Hermione continued to bicker over whither the freckles were falling off or not. It was rather interesting how the two of them could find the smallest of things to argue about.

The Gryffindor's reached Hagrid's hut with the Slytherin's not far behind them. Hagrid was standing outside with Fang next to him, multiple crates strewn about the area.

"Eurgh! What are those?" Lavender shrieked backing away from the crate she had approached.

Curious Harry leaned forward to get a look inside the crate.

Eurgh just about summed up the odd creatures in the crate. There were hundreds of these deformed slimy creatures that looked maybe like a lobster except that they had very few defining features. They were all pale with legs sticking out in a weird manner and no visible head.

Smelling like something rotten Harry watched in morbid fascination, or disgust really, as every few seconds a small blast would come out from one end of the creature propelling it forward a few inches.

"These are Blast-Ended Skewrts." Hagrid announced happily. "Just hatched recently, thought we could make a project out of them."

"What's the point? What do they even do?" Malfoy asked edging away from the crates. "I mean, I've never even heard of them before."

"Err, that's… that's for the next lesson." Hagrid announced. Harry got the feeling that Hagrid didn't really know what these creatures did either.

Harry watched as Draco sneered and peered into the crate again.

They ended up trying to feed the creatures with various items that Hagrid had brought for them to try. Harry wished that Hagrid would give them a normal class and creatures that they might find interesting, not something he had probably gotten off the black market.

So far all they really had covered were some odd creatures, the hippogriff lesson had been good, if not a bit much for the first lesson. After that though they had gotten creatures like floberworms and salamanders, small creatures.

"I really hope for Hagrid's sake he finds out what those creatures are useful for." Hermione commented as they made their way to lunch that afternoon.

"You think there is?" Ron asked sitting down.

"It's possible, but I highly doubt it." Hermione said pensively. "Unlike dragons where you can find plenty of uses for, I don't think those Skewrts are natural."

"Defiantly don't look natural." Harry commented.

"Err, Hermione?" Ron asked a little while later. Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was eating rather fast and looked like she was just about to finish.

"Sorry I need to get to the library."

"But we don't even have any homework yet!"

"Not for school, something else I'm looking into." She replied hurriedly and grabbing her bag.

Harry and Ron shared a look before shrugging. No doubt Hermione was researching something.

* * *

"I blame you." Harry stated as he and Ron made their way down to the entrance hall after divination.

"You get a lot of homework? Professor Vector didn't give us any." Hermione said joining them on their way down. Ron just groaned in response and Hermione looked at him in concern, "How is it Ron's fault that she gave you homework anyways?"

"Because we probably wouldn't have gotten so much if not for the stupid comment Ron made in class where Trelawney could hear." Harry complained.

"What kind of comment?" Hermione asked.

"We were doing planetary charts about our births. Ron made a stupid comment about seeing Lavender's Uranus." Harry replied darkly.

"Harry!" Ron said blushing furiously.

"Humph, serves you right then, that was a very crass thing to say." Hermione said giving the other boy a disapproving look. Harry laughed at his friends' predicament.

It had been a long day and he wondered how he was going to survive Mondays this year, the mornings weren't so bad, but double divination was going to kill him. They finally reached the entrance hall when a shout brought them up short.

"Hey Weasley! Did you see the paper today?" Draco who was coming up from the dungeons paper waving in his hands a smirk on his face asked. Harry guessed it was a small stretch to believe that with the new relative friendship he had developed with Draco was going to extend far. They still had pretenses to keep up, apparently nothing was going to stop him from antagonizing his friends.

Maybe he could talk to Draco later and get him to lay off Ron and Hermione some.

"What do you want Malfoy." Ron demanded.

"Thought you should know that your father was in the paper, look at this they couldn't even spell his name right." Draco said with a grin throwing the paper in Ron's face.

Ron snatched the paper and he and Hermione bent over and looked at the paper. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin curious at his behavior. Usually Draco would have taken this chance to talk about the article loudly drawing a lot of attention.

"We need to talk later." Draco whispered at him before quickly turning away. His Slytherin friends came up the stairs laughing as they saw the paper in Ron's hands.

Harry saw Zabini give him a curious look but he just shrugged. Luckily Zabini was one of the better snakes and had never really given him to much of a problem before. He actually hadn't realized that Draco and he were so close. For whatever reason the other boy seemed to have some idea of the new understanding between Harry and Draco.

Lucky for him Zabini didn't seem like the type to make a fuss over the issue like Ron and Hermione would. If he knew then Draco obviously trusted him to a degree, he wondered how much the other boy knew.

"Bugger off Malfoy." Ron snarled tossing the paper aside. Harry picked it up to see an article about how Mr. Weasley had gone to help Moody out the other day and had to deal with the policemen who had shown up.

Harry was shocked to see how slanted the article was written and how the author had messed up Mr. Weasley's name.

"I've got a question though." Draco said with a smirk. "This picture of your parents, is your mother really this portly?"

Harry looked on in dismay at the scene, really Draco couldn't keep his mouth shout could he.

"Yeah what about your mother, I saw her at the cup. She looked like something had died the way she had her nose turned up the whole time. Or was that just because you were there?" Ron taunted.

"Ron come on this isn't worth it." Harry said trying to drag his hot-headed friend away. He could tell Ron was itching to pull out his wand, he already had his hand in his pocket. Harry quickly turned them both around and tied to walk away.

BANG!

Harry and Ron whirled around to see that in place of where Draco had once been standing was now a white ferret. Zabini and the other Slytherin's were looking at the ferret in horror.

"Oh no you don't." a voice growled. Harry looked up to see Professor Moody stomping down the stairs wand drawn and pointed at Crabbe who had bent to pick up the ferret.

Harry saw the wand on the ground and realization dawned on him. Moody had just turned Draco into a ferret.

"I'll teach you to draw your wand on someone when there back is turned."

Harry watched with growing horror as Moody began to bounce the ferret, Draco, off the floor and into the air repeatedly. The ferret was squeaking in horror and pain.

Ron was beside him laughing along with many other students. Before this summer that might have been Harry also, but now that he was on better terms he could only see how wrong this was. How could a teacher condone turning a student into an animal and hurting them like that, the situation hadn't even been that bad, not even Snape would do something like this.

"Professor! Professor Moody what are you doing!" McGonagall demanded coming down the stair case a pile of books in her hands.

"Teaching."

"Teach—is that a student!" she cried dropping her books.

"Maybe."

Paling McGonagall drew her wand and waved it at Draco changing him back. He sprawled on the floor groaning in pain. Sitting up Harry watched Draco grimace as Crabbe and Goyle came over to him and helped him up. Just about all the Slytherin's were glaring at Moody.

"We never use transfiguration as a punishment. Especially not on the student! Surly Dumbledore mentioned this!" McGonagall yelled.

"Might have." Moody mumbled.

"If something is wrong we give detentions and talk to the students head of house." McGonagall told Moody firmly.

"Your head of house would be Snape?" Moody asked looking at Draco, Draco nodded warily. "Come on then, we best have a talk with him then, been meaning to talk to him anyway." Moody announced grabbing Draco by the arm and leading them to the dungeons.

"Well what are you all standing here for, get in the hall for dinner." Professor McGonagall said sternly looking at all the students.

The crowd quickly dispersed entering the great hall for dinner. The Slytherin's looked reluctant to leave instead looking like they much rather go back to the dungeons to check on Draco. Harry rather felt that he would rather go and check on the other boy as well but knew he could not. He would wait until Moody came back and then excuse himself from dinner.

"Don't talk to me just yet." Ron announced as they sat down. Harry looked at his friend in concern as did Hermione.

"Ron—"

"No I want to engrave that image in my mind, Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret. Merlin, I hope I never forget that sight, almost as good as Neville's Bogart last year." Ron said with a wistful sigh.

"Moody's amazing." One of the twins announced sitting down by them.

"Just come from his class." The other twin added.

"He knows things, he's been there." Their friend Lee Jordan added sitting down.

"We don't have him until Thursday!" Ron exclaimed jealous, the ferret incident apparently had left a rather big impression on Ron Harry observed.

* * *

Finally, Moody came to dinner and when it seemed enough time had passed Harry excused himself and he made his way out of the great hall. He made the excuse to Hermione and Ron that it had been a long day and he just wanted to relax and wonder around.

Trying not to seem to conspicuous Harry made his way out and towards the dungeons.

"You're not very good at trying to sneak away." A voice drifted out from the shadows once Harry had descended the stairs.

Turning Harry spied Blaise Zabini making his way towards him.

"You may have noticed, but I doubt that anyone in Gryffindor did." Harry responded with a shrug. "You left to see him too, didn't you?"

"Do you even know where to look?" Zabini asked instead not verbally acknowledging Harry's question.

"Snape's office." Harry answered taking off towards the potion masters office Zabini following him.

"How do you know he didn't go back to the dorms or the hospital wing?" Zabini tried asking.

"Pomfrey was still at dinner and if he's not with Snape then I can check the Slytherin dorms." Harry replied confidently.

"You have no clue where the entrance is." Zabini shot back with a smug look.

"Not true, you take a left down that corridor and another right after you pass two other corridors. The bare wall across from the portrait of the lake is the entrance." Harry countered smirking when he caught sight of Zabini's dumbfounded expression.

"How could you know that?" Zabini demanded.

"Oh look here we are." Harry said with a smile, it was so much fun riling up the Slytherin. Knocking on the potions master's door Harry stood outside quietly while Zabini fumed beside him.

The door opened after a short while and the surely potions master looked out with disdain only lessoning slightly when he caught sight of who was at the door.

"What do you two want." Snape demanded.

"Potter knows where the common room entrance is!" Zabini complained.

"We're here to check on Draco." Harry responded seeing the raised brow of the Professor.

Sighing Snape opened the door to let them in. Blaise followed Harry with a dumbfounded expression, he couldn't believe the other boy had been let in so easily.

"Why did you bring Blaise with you?" Draco asked from his spot by Snape's desk.

"Apparently, my stealth skills are rubbish." Harry replied sitting atop a desk near Draco.

"I'm so confused, I know you were getting along better with Potter, but this is to weird." Zabini complained coming to stand next to them.

Harry looked closely at Draco to see if he was alright. The way he was standing stiffly told him that he hadn't been treated any after what Moody had did.

"Are you all right Draco?" Zabini questioned.

"Fine, I can go back to the dorms right?" Draco asked Snape.

Harry narrowed his eyes seeing that he was going to hide what happened.

"No."

"No? what do you mean no?" Draco asked incredulously.

"You're coming with me to hospital wing."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're still hurt and need to get checked out." Harry replied stubbornly.

"You're hurt?" Snape asked sternly.

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit. Moody tossed you around like a rag doll. Don't tell me your fine." Harry replied angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded.

"Moody turned him into a ferret for pulling a wand on Ron when we were leaving and proceeded to bounce him off the floor until Professor McGonagall intervened." Harry told him ignoring Draco's glare.

"Hospital Wing now." Snape commanded gazing sharply at Draco who slumped in defeat.

Zabini moved over to Draco and helped him out of the room. Harry stayed behind for a moment when Snape caught his eye.

"Thank you for pointing that out for me. There are few things he can hide from me, but it seems that you are fairly apt at reading him."

"He's a friend now." Harry said, it was all he really needed to say on the matter. With a nod he left the room and headed after the other two. He wanted to make sure that Draco was alright.

* * *

"Should have come to me straight away." Harry heard as he entered the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was bustling over Draco giving him a scan with her wand to make sure he was okay. Zabini stood passively next to him waiting for the results.

"Mr. Potter, surely nothing has happened to you yet this year?" Pomfrey asked catching sight of him.

"No just wanted to make sure Malfoy here was alright, he wouldn't have come here if I hadn't said anything." Harry said sitting down on the bed opposite to Draco.

"I blame you for all of this." Draco said with a glare.

"What's the matter with you Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Moody turned him into a ferret and bounced him off the floor." Zabini announced with a smirk.

Pomfrey shock her head, she didn't know what was in the headmaster's head when he hired that man. Really doing that to children.

"So, mind if I ask how much you know Zabini?" Harry spoke looking at the other boy when the matron left to get a slave to apply to Draco's back.

"Just what I've observed. Whatever is going on between you and Draco here, you seem friendly at least. I understand wanting to hide this new development form others and you both can be assured I won't say anything." Zabini announced.

"Blaise is a loyal friend he knows discretion and won't say anything." Draco said looking at Harry. Harry nodded in understanding, it was only fair that Draco have someone he could trust to confide in. Harry had Sirius and the others to talk to whenever as it was.

"So what was it that you wanted to discuss earlier?" Harry questioned. He hadn't forgotten what had started this mess, Draco had needed an excuse to get close enough to Harry.

"About the feast last night."

"The Sorting Hat then." It made sense that Draco would want to talk about that. Harry had seen the reaction the hat's words had gotten out of many of the Slytherin's.

"What Potter knows about the Traveler?" Zabini asked surprised.

Draco looked at him with a question on his face. Harry guessed that the other boy knew that Harry knew something and wanted to find out.

"I do, and I know who it is." Harry replied with a smirk, he could see that Zabini was itching to ask who it was. "But first I want to know why there was such a strong response to hearing what the hat said."

Draco nodded. "There is a legend among the purebloods, most of wizarding kind believe it to just be a story now, but the purebloods still believe in what the legend says. According to legend a Travel will come and influence society when they are needed. Some interpretations say the Traveler will come from distant lands, others say from another world entirely. The Traveler's assistance can be good or bad depending on how they chose to intervene. All that is really said is they will have the power and knowledge to greatly change things to their intention. Even some of the other magical species have legends about the Traveler. There aren't any documented cases of a Traveler, if one has come then it was hidden or so long ago that any documentation of it has been lost.

"This is why most all the Slytherin's and many other students reacted, those who recognized the term understood that something great was about to happen. From what many of the older students deduced, another conflict is coming from the so called Dark and Light sides. However a lot of families were natural in the last war and many consider themselves Gray, at least among the older pureblood families who have been around longer than the modern divide between Dark and Light magic."

Harry stared at Draco when he finished speaking. So many things now made more sense, he had no idea that there was something like this legend out there. Sirius hadn't even mentioned something like this. But then again, looking at Sirius's background and what he had been through, he may have forgotten about it.

Draco and Zabini both looked expectantly at Harry waiting for an answer. While Harry sat their trying to figure out what he was going to say the silence descended over them comfortably. Harry glanced around the wing trying to figure out what to say, when he noticed something about where they were seemed familiar.

"You know this is the bed I was in when your batty house elf decided to tell me that it was his brilliant idea that sending bludgers after me would get me to leave the school for my safety."

It seemed that he had changed the topic in just enough time because Madame Pomfrey came back and put the slave on Draco's back. They were quiet as they waited for her to finished. It seemed the other two didn't know what to say to what Harry had just uttered. Finally, the matron left and went back to her office declaring that Draco was alright to go.

"I…what?" Draco said confused finally regaining his voice.

"Yeah second year after that Quidditch game where the bludgers seemed out to get me and I got put in here by Lockhart because of his brilliant idea to vanish all the bones in my arm. Dobby knew something about the chamber of secrets mess and decided to try and keep me safe. Didn't really go about it the best way." Harry commented.

"What the bloody hell Potter are you completely mental?" Zabini questioned.

"Not completely, though I have been told a small dose of insanity is healthy for the soul."

"Your mad." Harry just shrugged, this was so much better then fighting with Slytherin's. Watching them come undone like this, there was something empowering knowing he was able to break down the hard exterior they presented, especially Draco.

"Th-this is irrelevant." Draco sighed in frustration. "Can we get back on topic."

"You've already guessed who the Traveler is, why do you need me to tell you?"

"Humor me."

"It's Emma, but you guessed that already."

"Wait seriously, the crazy bint? The one we meet in the Alley with Longbottom?" Zabini exclaimed.

"I don't think she would appreciate you calling her that, but yes."

Draco looked at Harry shocked silence that his guess was right. He groaned and leaned back against the bed trying to process.

If Emma came out as the Traveler she would gain many supporters with the Slytherin families. While Slytherin's may be cunning and devious, they were still pureblood and one of the things they valued above others were family. If they saw she was fighting for family and offering another out besides the Light and Dark, which would undoubtedly be Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, there were so many possibilities.

"Do you think she would come out and say what she is?"

"No, she wants to work in the shadows for the most part at the moment. Besides, she doesn't really care about all the political issues that would come with it, another reason for your families help. She has no idea how to navigate the pureblood families." Harry explained.

"Well many of the Slytherin's have decided that should the Traveler ever revel themselves they would offer support." Zabini told Harry. "The Traveler has the power to change everything, if she ever asked for their help all she would need is the assurance of another pureblood that she was the Traveler and they would follow her."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry said with a nod at Zabini. "Look Draco, I have to be going. Ron and Hermione are probably wondering what happened to me and you know we can't draw to much suspicion yet. Zabini I'm glad he has someone to talk to about this now, be a good friend to him and don't betray him otherwise you'll have me to answer to." Harry said with a last warning at the other boy. Draco smiled at Harry's concern, after all these years he finally had the others attention and he was reveling in it.

Zabini just nodded in understanding assuring Harry that he would never betray Draco, Slytherin's stuck up for their own. Assured Harry left the infirmary and headed back towards Gryffindor tower, it had been a long day.


	38. Unforgivable 's

A/N: Omg I am so sorry this update is latter than usual. I remembered this morning, but wasn't able to because of classes. Short author note, Dont really have anything pressing to tell you all.

hope you all like this chapter. Read and review please!

* * *

Chapter 38 Unforgivable's

Nothing to exciting happened the next two days as many of the Gryffindor fourth years waited for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class to come upon them. That is unless you count Neville melting his sixth cauldron in Potions on Tuesday, Snape was so upset that he gave Neville detention that evening.

Neville came back to the common room that night shaking with a wide look to his face.

"You alright mate? What'd Snape make you do?" Ron asked.

"Disembowel horned toad." Neville replied weakly making for the dormitories. Concerned Harry went after the other boy. He knew how hard Snape could be, and while he may be making an effort with Harry, he didn't think that extended to others.

"You alright Nev, it seems more than just disemboweling toads." Harry asked when they got to their room.

Neville looked around the room warily before gesturing Harry over.

"You can keep a secret, right? I don't think I would get into too much trouble if you knew." Neville said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Snape, well you know Emma, he mentioned her this evening. Said she seemed to think I had at least some potential in potions. I figure since you know her you won't say anything."

"What are you getting at Neville?" Harry asked confused.

"Professor Snape didn't have me disemboweling toads this evening. He mentioned the book I got over the summer when I met Emma and asked if I had read it. When I told him I had, he had me write a paper over the potion from this afternoon on what went wrong and redo it with him overseeing. He actually helped out when I was about to make a mistake." Neville told Harry sounding close to hysteria.

"I went over there during the summer and well Snape visits sometimes." Harry admitted. "He has a sort of truce going with Remus and Sirius, I found out from Remus that he had been arguing with Emma about our ability in potions. Said it was his teaching methods."

"She did?"

"yeah, I guess it affected him more then he let on. How did it go?" Harry asked curious.

"Err, okay I guess. He wasn't that bad, freaked me out honestly." Neville admitted. "He even said that it was decent when we finished, he looked really shocked to like he didn't believe it."

"Honestly Neville he probably was." Harry told the other boy. "though I doubt he will act like this in class."

Neville shock his head. "He told me to tell others the toad story when I left. But he said if I want help I should come."

"He would probably use a detention to cover it up though." Harry said with a smile. "Don't worry Nev. I think he would kill me if I ever told anyone about the change in his behavior. You probably shouldn't mention any of this to anyone else."

"No one would believe me if I did." Neville said sounding like he didn't believe himself.

"Surprisingly Snape's not that bad. Just have to get past that hard shell of his." Harry admitted.

* * *

Finally, Thursday rolled around for those fourth-year Gryffindor's who were eagerly awaiting their defense class. Many even arrived early to wait outside the classroom with the exception of Hermione who showed up just before the bell rang.

She came up breathless with the explanation that she was in the library until just now.

They all entered the classroom a bit nervously waiting for their professor to arrive. Many took out their books for the class, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection,_ sitting attentively.

It wasn't long before Moody showed up his grizzled face looking slightly menacing, wooden leg clunking in his wake.

"Put your books away we won't be needing them today." Moody announced gruffly before beginning to take attendance. As he took down each name, his magical eye roved around noting who was who. It was a bit of a disconcerting experience watching the eye move around freely like that.

"Now then, I see you have all improved from last year, I received a letter from Professor Lupin about your progress and can see you covered dark creatures fairly well. However, what I am noticing is that you all are severely lacking in curse knowledge.

"Now the ministry would prefer me to just cover counter-curses with you but I say otherwise. You all need to be prepared for what's out there and you're never too young to learn, Dumbledore agrees with me on this. You need to know how to prepare yourselves, you need to know what to expect, and you need to put that away when I am talking to you Ms. Brown!"

Startled the class watched as Moody yelled at Lavender and threw a piece of chalk at her. She had been showing Parvati her completed chart for divination under the desk. Apparently Moody could see though objects with that magical eye off his.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Never let down your guard! You never know when you might be attacked." He thundered at the class making quite a few girls jump.

"But we're at Hogwarts, nothing's going to attack us here." Dean protested.

"Keep that thought up and I'll be sending random hexes at the lot of you in the corridors Mr. Thomas." Moody growled making Dean gulp.

"Now my plan is to show you the curses so you know what you're up against. It does you no good to know the counter but unable to identify the curse. You can't expect your enemies to announce what they are doing. You need to already have the knowledge necessary to defend yourself, you need CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

"There are some curses out there that are nastier then others. These are restricted heavily by the ministry because of the great damage they can do, any use of them on another person will land you straight into Azkaban. Can anyone tell me what those might be?" Moody asked looking around the room at the hesitant faces looking back at him.

Harry looked around at the various hands that were raised tentatively and was surprised to see that Ron had risen his hand too. Ron seemed to be equally surprised at his own daring also.

"Weasley is it?" Moody asked fixing both eyes on Ron.

"y-yes sir. My dad told me about one… the… the imperious curse." Ron hesitantly answered.

"Your father would know about that, gave the ministry quite a few problems a few years back." Moody answered going round to his desk and pulling out a large jar. The jar contained a few large spiders making Ron whimper and lean back in his seat.

Moody reached into the jar pulling out a spider and enlarging it for the class to better see. " _Imperio!_ " there were many gasps as the curse landed on the spider causing it to freeze. Pointing his wand the spider began to roll around the desk, jumping, making leaps, and even cart wheels. Seeing the spider many students began to laugh.

"Think this is funny, do you? How would you like it if it was you?" Moody questioned causing the class to fall silent. "I can make it do anything, jump out the window, drown itself. The problem with this curse is that it allows a witch or wizard to gain complete control over another able to make them do anything. It is almost impossible to tell if someone had been placed under the imperious curse. Years ago, the ministry was faced with this problem, there were to many people claiming to be under the effects of the curse, the problem was to find the liars in the bunch. Now who can tell me another?"

Harry was starting to get a bad feeling about this lesson. While it was a topic he guess was important to learn he didn't like the direction it was going. What kind of curse was he going to show next?

"U-um the Curciatus curse." Neville stammered. Harry looked in concern at his housemate, after spending some time with Neville during the summer and meeting his parents, Harry knew about this curse. Didn't Neville realize what was going to happen?

"Longbottom correct?" moody questioned, when Neville nodded he didn't say anything else but moved to his desk to grab another spider, enlarging it the same as the last one. "You don't always need torture devices or elaborate ways to cause someone pain." Moody said simply before pointing his wand, ' _crucio!_ '.

The spider began twitching and writhing on the desk. Ron looked like he was going to be sick as well as several other students. Neville was watching in horror knuckles white as he gripped the desk. Harry was sure if the spider could make any sounds it would be screaming.

"Stop it!" Hermione exclaimed looking in concern at Neville.

Releasing the spell Moody turned to the rest of the class. "There's one last one, anyone care to guess?"

Gulping Hermione cast a nervous look at Harry. "Aveda Kerdavera." She whispered. A cold feeling washed over Harry, he didn't need to hear anymore.

"The killing curse, leaves no blemish, and kills instantly. Only one pers—"

"NO!" Harry said suddenly standing so quickly that his chair fell over. "Come on Neville let's get out of here." Harry said quickly grabbing the other boy's still shaking arm. Neville rose from his seat and grabbed his bag as he was dragged out of the room by Harry. The both of them not even waiting for a response.

"Harry?"

"We should have left earlier. Sorry you had to see the other curse." Harry told Neville.

Shaking his head Neville gave Harry a smile. "No I knew it was coming, I needed to see it. But I am glad to be out of there, it was harder watching then I thought. I understand why you brought us out."

"Thanks Nev. I couldn't stay there knowing what he was going to do next." Harry replied thankful to the other boy as he led them down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Neville asked.

"Hospital wing, I think we both need a good calming drought." Harry admitted relived when Neville nodded his agreement.

Soon enough they arrived at the doors to the hospital wing and pushed their way inside looking around for Madame Pomfrey. The med-witch came out of her office soon enough and sighed when she saw Harry. He couldn't blame her he was just in here the other day.

"Mr. Potter back again I see. Shouldn't you to be in class?"

"We need a calming drought Madame Pomfrey." Harry said sinking down on one of the beds, Neville next to him.

"Merlin, what is it th—"

"Poppy I have those potions you needed restocked. You really should have told me about them before term started."

The two boys looked up to see the potions master making his way in carrying a crate full of vials. Snape stopped when he caught sight of the two boys a frown forming on his face.

"Potter, Longbottom what are you to doing here and not in class? Where should you be right now?" Snape demanded.

"Right here." Harry said with a groan as he flopped back onto the bed.

"We're supposed to have Defense with Moody right know." Neville told both the med-witch and potions master.

"And what warranted a trip to the hospital wing?" Snape inquired.

"Moody was going over curses and decided to demonstrate unforgivable in class." Harry said sitting up. "After the first two I left with Neville and decided that our time was better spent here, we could both really use a calming drought."

Madame Pomfrey paled when she heard what Harry had to say and Snape grimaced. They both knew what those curses would mean to the boys.

"Poppy, I think an extra strength would be good for them both. If you don't mind I think I would use your floo for a moment." Snape told her.

He walked over to the fireplace after putting his restock potions down as Pomfrey went to get what the boys needed.

"You're not going to—"

"Yes, you boys both need comfort right now and that is not about to be me. Besides I have first years to torment in half an hour that would be a better use of my time." Snape announced hushing Harry with a look before taking a pinch of floo and calling into the fire.

* * *

"Kreacher get that mutt over here at once." Snape called out once the view of the library at Grimmauld place came into view.

"Sev what a pleasant surprise, how are things?"

"Hush Potter this is not a social call." Snape said with a glare at James.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked concerned.

"No. It's the first week of term and I absolutely loathe getting the dunderheads back and having to reteach them things that leaked over the summer. On top of that the headache that is you son has caused no end of strife, two times outside of class already."

"What's happened?" Sirius asked concerned, he had walked in on the last part of Severus's comment.

"Moody turned Draco into a ferret earlier this week and has now decided to demonstrate the unforgivables in his fourth year class this afternoon. I now have two distraught Gryffindor's in the hospital wing needing calming draughts to get their emotions under control." Snape complained.

"Who." James demanded voice hard.

"Harry and Neville, I am sure you can all understand their aversion to seeing the curses. Harry especially after last year." Snape was especially remembering that Harry had been hearing his mother's death anytime the dementors got near him last year and when Peter tried to curse him as he escaped.

"What happened last year?!" Lily and James demanded to know.

"I'll explain." Emma said coming into the room.

"I'm coming over." Sirius announced striding towards the fire.

"Tell Harry to call on the mirror tonight so I can talk to him and Neville." Lily called out.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Neville asked Harry as they waited for Snape to finish his business in the fire.

"He's probably gone to get someone from home. Sirius or Emma would be my guess." Harry admitted.

"Oh that's nice." Neville said sullenly feeling the absence of his mother rather strongly at the moment.

"I hope it's Sirius." Harry told the other boy.

"Why?"

"Because Emma will smother us is sisterly hugs, the both of us. I'm sure if my mum could she would be over here in an instant." Harry told Neville.

"Would they really do that?" Neville asked only to get a confirming nod from Harry. It was actually pretty conforming to think that they would do that for him as well as Harry.

Suddenly Snape came back from the fireplace with Sirius in tow. Harry and Neville both slumped a bit in relief.

"Are you both okay?" Sirius asked coming up to Harry and Neville.

"Fine Sirius."

"Potter you will stay here and be comforted by your daft godfather while I go back to class. That goes for you as well Longbottom." Snape announced as he exited the hospital wing robes swishing around him.

"You know making dramatic exits like that don't really help his nickname dungeon bat." Sirius commented. "Now you don't need to tell me what happened as Severus has already filled me in. What you just witness is trying on any person, let along you both given what you've been through."

"I thought you said he wouldn't hug us?" Neville whispered to Harry who shot him a look as Sirius moved towards them.

Sirius instead shooed Harry off the bed he was sitting on next to Neville ignoring the curious glance he got for the action. Enlarging the bed Sirius pointed to it signaling that he wanted both boys to sit there. Exchanging a glance they both warily sat down.

"Sirius what are you planning?" Harry asked confused.

"Hush, I am not Emma so do not be expecting hugs from me. Honestly you are both teenagers now and that just feels a bit awkward to me. Harry before I forget your mother wants you to mirror call her tonight and talk, she wants to speak with you as well Neville."

With that finished Sirius transformed into Padfoot and hopped on the bed giving both boys a lick on the face settling in between them. Realizing that this was Sirius trying to offer them comfort they smiled and started to pet the large dog.

"He's right you know, this is better then hugs." Harry said with a bemused smile.

"Whys that?" Neville asked confused. His grandmother wasn't really one to offer comfort and it was nice to have someone show they cared like this.

"This way he cant talk." The two boys laughed when Padfoot huffed in annoyance.

They stayed like that for a while silent, glad in the comforting presence they each added to the group. Just the presence of someone who cared, someone who was family in ight of all they had lost was significantly more calming and comforting than any calming drought they had been given.

Harry filled Sirius on what happened over the last few days since he hadn't gotten around to calling yet. He was able to explain what the sorting hat said and what happened later with Draco. For whatever reason, while he didn't want to share all of this with Ron and Hermione yet, he had no problem talking about everything with Neville right next to him.

The other boy was calm and quite as Harry explained this. He was happy that Harry was including him in this and felt that he could share these things with Neville. Neville knew when to ask questions and when not to, and he could see that Harry wasn't ready for him to question what he heard yet.

Neville was positive that Harry would share eventually though.

Listening to Harry's tale, Neville found himself thinking back to the sorting feast and the surprise he had felt at the hat's words. Hearing how Malfoy had questioned Harry on it and Harry had confirmed that the Traveler was Emma was a bit surprising. It however seemed to fit that Emma was the Traveler. And as for Malfoy, if the Slytherin could keep some of his nastier comments to himself then Neville wasn't to bothered by it. Harry had good instincts with his friends and if he believed he could get along with Malfoy, then it wasn't Neville's place to say anything.

"Sorry to spring some of this on you Neville." Harry said causing the other boy to look up.

"Its fine, some of it like Emma makes sense. As for Malfoy, if your sure then I don't really have anything to say. I'll stand by you whatever, I learned that the hard way first year." Neville said causing both boys to smile remembering him standing up to Hermione. "You may not always go about things the right way, but I wont abandon you for your choices."

"Neville that means a lot." Harry said after a moments pause to let the words sink in. Neville really was a great friend, he wished they had hung out more before this.

HARRY! There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Startled by the sudden opening of the hospital wing doors, the three on the bed turned to see Ron and Hermione rushing in.

"Why did you leave mate. Moody wasn't to happy." Ron asked.

Harry and Neville both shot the red head an incredlus look and Padfoot growled.

"Harry I know it must have been uncomfortable but you cant just run out of class like that, and taking Neville with you." Hermione admonished. "You missed all the notes he gave us."

"Hermione, we had our reasons for leaving." Harry stated.

"But Harry you should really know how to recognize those spells."

"Yeah and I do, I stayed for the first two, didn't think I needed to stay for the last one."

"But Harry what if—"

"Ron if Voldemort decides to come after me he will make it perfectly clear what he's going to do. Besides, I know what it looks like, I saw it everytime I passed out last year." Harry retorted bitterly causing Padfoot to whine. The other two finally noticed that Sirius was there with Harry and Neville.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Hermione asked surprised.

"He was called over when Neville and I came in."

"It couldn't have been that bad that you need to have someone come over."

"Ron we were both pretty shaken up, we needed strong calming droughts so a professor thought it better to have someone come check on us." Neville spoke up.

"Well you're better now aren't you?"

"yeah we are Ron." AHrry said with a tired sigh.

Jumping from the bed Sirius turned back suddenly. "I really don't think I should be here for much longer anyways, Remus will start to get worried soon. You boys call if anything else happens yeah? And don't forget to call tonight." Sirius asked looking at both Neville and Harry who nodded. Pleased Sirius gave them both a quick hug and left towards the fireplace with a wave a Ron and Hermione.

"Did Sirius leave?" Madame Pomfrey asked coming out of her office hearing the fireplace and seeing Ron and Hermione. "Alright you two you should be good now. Why don't you hurry off I know you don't want to be here longer than you have to."

Dismissed Harry and Neville got up and followed Ron and Hermione out of the hosplital wing.


	39. The Other Schools

A/N: Yeah! Sirius Tasks has reached 100 reviews! thank you all so much for liking this story, I love you all. Glad many of you like Sev in the last chapter. More Sev in this chapter also.

Here's the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 39 The Other Schools

The next few weeks passed by without too much incident. Harry made sure to call Sirius every few nights to talk, he enjoyed the chances to talk with his parents and Neville sometimes even joined in.

Talking with James and Lily seemed to do Neville good, he gained a bit more confidence and enjoyed learning about his parents. having parental figures to talk to really helped both boys and healed some of the hurt they both felt in their lives. James was encouraging them to practice their spell work outside of class whenever he learned they were struggling in an area. Most times Harry and Neville would take him up on that and go practice whatever spell they were having difficulty with at the moment. They really enjoyed those times and found themselves improving on their spell work rather quickly.

Harry and Neville only got a little grief over the number of times they called by Ron, who couldn't understand why they called so often. Hermione seemed proud that they were taking some initiative in their studies so she didn't really say anything on the matter.

Soon enough it came time for the other schools to arrive for the tournament. The castle was in full on panic mode getting ready for their visitors. The castle had gotten a good cleaning; floors scrubbed, paintings scrubbed till their occupants were complaining, and the armor shined until they gleamed. The armor were particularity proud of their new shine and could be seen admiring themselves in the halls and posing for the students.

Flitch was so high strung that he screamed at anyone tracking dirt into the castle causing a few first years to burst into tears.

The Professors had gone into extra rant mode telling students off left and right, lessons had begun to pick up and teachers were emphasizing heavily in most all of Harry's classes that their OWL's would be next year. The only professor of Harry's that wasn't getting into such a frenzy was Professor Binn's, the old ghost just lectured on as usual.

Their work load was being assigned with a fervor that many of the students could barely keep up. The only ones Harry could tell were not floundering was Hermione, Draco and a few other Slytherins, and about a quarter of the Ravenclaws.

* * *

Harry and Neville were nervous for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class that week. After that first class where they had walked out, Moody had assigned them detention and told them to write an essay on the curses. Now the class had been informed that the Professor was going to preform the imperious curse on them all to demonstrate what it was like to be under the curse and its effects.

Hermione tried to argue that it was illegal, but Moody was ready with a counter right backs stating that Dumbledore had given him permission and he wanted them all to learn this. This stopped most complaints but Harry could see how a few students were still nervous about the idea, mostly the random purebloods who were in the class.

When the time came, Moody had the classroom cleared and lined each student up putting them under the imperious curse.

Dean had been made to hop around the room, Lavender was made to imitate a squirrel. When Neville's turn came he was forced to do gymnastics around the room, contorting in ways that would never have been possible in normal circumstances. When the curse was finally lifted from Neville, the boy shot a glare at Moody and moved over to where the rest of the class was waiting.

When it was time for Harry's turn to be put under the curse he was a bundle of nerves. The very thought of anyone having control like that over him was making him nauseous.

"Ready Potter? _Imperio!_ " Professor Moody shouted not waiting to hear Harry's reply.

A wonderful calm feeling washed over him. All the worries he had previously had just flew away. Only happiness and contentment remained.

Suddenly he could hear a voice inside his head telling him to jump on the desk. Such a pleasant voice Harry immediately wanted to obey.

As he crouched down prepared to jump another voice started to question the first. Sounding remarkably like his father, the voice questioned why he would want to do something like jump on the desk. That was a stupid command. And anyways what does the voice think trying to command him like that.

Waring with himself Harry fought the curse before his will gave out and he half jumped at the desk while also trying not to.

"Bravo! Look at that, Mr. Potter was able to fight it. You could see it in his eyes, the fight." Professor Moody praised. "Again Potter!"

"What?!" Harry confused looked towards the professor. No one else had been made to experience the curse more than once. Many others looked confused also.

"You showed the capacity to fight this off. We will practice until you are full able to throw this off." Moody announced with a feral smile.

Shocked at how serious the professor was being Harry found himself placed under the curse four more times before he was fully able to throw it off.

In transfiguration when once again some of his classmates complained about the amount of work, Professor McGonagall explained that it was only a year before their OWL's and many of them were still struggling in the class. Hermione for example was the only one in their class who had managed to turn her hedgehog into a pincushion.

Amidst all the groans Harry turned to Neville and wondered if it was just this class or if it was out of the whole year that the professor was basing this off of. Surely a good bit of Ravenclaw's and some Slytherin's had managed to complete the assignment.

Laughing they both received a harsh glare from Hermione and got 10 points taken for disrupting the class.

Potions was a nightmare with Professor Snape having announced they were to begin researching antidotes. He told the class that he was going to poison one of them to make sure it worked. Harry and Neville were both relieved when Professor Ssnape's gazed passed them over, Harry was slightly worried when he noted Snape's gaze was instead riveted on Ron.

With their recent help in potions thanks to the book Snape had recommended, both Harry and Neville's scores in Potions had been improving.

Harry felt immensely proud when he would catch the rare glimpses of approval Snape would give him during potions when he would do something right.

He hadn't really had a chance to visit Snape yet during the year, and with being away from Sirius and the others, having his potions professor's approval Harry was surprised to find meant a lot to him.

To have that support he had been getting from Sirius continue at Hogwarts with Professor Snape really meant a lot to Harry. It amazed him the progress he had made with the dower Potion's Master over the summer. Even the little interaction he had with the man showed a vast improvement in their relationship.

"Potter, Longbottom, stay after class." Snape called out after them as he dismissed them for the day.

"Greasy git. You two haven't done anything, what's he want you for?" Ron complained giving Snape a glare.

"Maybe its over that last essay?" Hermione guessed shouldering her bag.

"But we just turned those in on Tuesday, Snape couldn't have finished grading them already." Ron protested.

"Weasley, Granger. I do not remember asking you to stay behind." A voice behind the four of them caused them to jump and turn quickly. Snape stood behind them glaring with his arms crossed. "I suggest you wait for Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom somewhere else."

"Sorry professor." Hermione quickly apologized and grabbed Ron's arm pulling him out.

Snape motioned to his desk indicating that he wanted Harry and Neville to follow. Exchanging a look they went after him. They both exchanged an amused glance when they saw their professor pull out their essays.

"Something amusing?"

"No professor, just something Ron said earlier." Harry replied quickly.

"Hmm. These are your essays from the other day." Snape explained holding the papers up. "Before I show you these one question. Did Miss Granger help you either in any way on these?"

"No sir." Harry and Neville both responded. Harry was glad to see the satisfied smirk in the other mans face. Evidently they gave the right answer.

"Longbottom what other sources did you use besides the year text, and the one recommended to you over the summer?" Snape questioned.

"Um, the _Practical uses for Magical Plants: Potions edition._ " Neville answered with a slight stutter. Snape raised a brow at the last source. "I found it in my family library over the summer. I had read some of the other books in that set and found that one might be good have for class."

"That one was a good choice to pair with this assignment." Snape nodded impressed at the boy's choice. Emma was right with a bit more support in the subject Neville really was improving. A few positive comments went a long way with the boy. He could see the potential for great growth in the young teen. though that did not mean he would change his style for everyone else. "Harry?"

"I saw Neville using the book and asked to use it also. He pointed out the sections he used and said as long as I didn't use those he didn't have a problem with letting me get information from it." Harry told Snape.

"Wise choice Longbottom. That book has a lot of useful information. With the few sections that you used it is unsurprising that Harry here was able to find just as much use for the book as you did. As long as you don't use the same wording in your essays you should not have to much of a problem using the same sections in the book if you both chose to use the book again." Snape informed them.

Laying their essays down he allowed them to pick them up and view their scores. To their astonishment there were fewer red marks than usual. A large A showed their scores at the top.

"You both were extremely close to getting E's on these, take note on the comments I've made and make sure you improve on your next essay. I am pleased to see the improvement your attitudes and performance have come along thanks to those guide books you have. Make sure those changes continue." Snape commented picking the essays back up, a clear dismissal for them.

Smiling the two rushed out the classroom.

"That was unreal." Neville said breathless. Harry couldn't agree more.

"I cant wait to tell the others back home." Harry said.

* * *

"What did we miss?" Harry and Neville asked coming down into the Entrance Hall where they could see Ron and Hermione waiting for them.

"Hermione dragged me to the library after we left you two. She wanted to get those three extra books for Flitwick right away." Ron groaned.

"Ron its important to understand these charms. Summoning charms are extremely important, their everyday uses are so widespread." Hermione said excitedly.

"Hey Harry did you hear about Malfoy?" Ron asked suddenly causing Harry and Neville to both look at the other in surprise. They all looked over as they saw the blond make his way into the great hall for dinner.

"Ron what are you on about?" Neville asked.

"On the way to the library I heard him complaining to one of the other snakes that he refuses to do the assignment for Hagrid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how Hagrid asked us all to come in during the week to observe and take notes on the skwerts. The prat says he gets enough of them during class, no way is he coming down in his free time. But then Hagrid told him off for it. The git acts so entitled all the time I'm sick of it." Ron sneered.

"Well that kind of makes sense." Neville commented. "I'm not to fond of the idea going down to see those things either."

"But Neville—"

"No look here Hermione. I'm just not as close to Hagrid as the three of you, sure the guy is alright. But I doubt beside the three of you will actually go down and look at the skwerts. Unless there is some student that is really that dedicated to the class or Hufflepuffs." Neville said the last part under his breath so that only Harry could hear him. Harry coughed trying to hide his laugh.

"Um what's going on over there?" Harry asked getting control of himself and seeing that there was a crowd gathered by the door. He hadn't really noticed it till now, distracted by the talk about Draco and seeing him.

The two boys hadn't really had a chance to talk since the incident with Moody. Harry was surprised to find that he actually wanted to talk to the other boy some. There wasn't even anything important he needed to say, he just wanted to hang out some with Draco, maybe complain with him about Moody.

"It's a posting for the incoming students." Ron said looking over the crowd, he and Neville were the only ones tall enough to see what the sign said. Inwardly Harry cursed his relatives for his short stature. Maybe Snape could brew a nutrient potion for him, wonder if that would make him taller.

"It says that the students from Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang will get here on the 30th at 6. Lessons are going to be done a half hour early. We are to take our things back to our dorms and then assemble in front of the castle to great them before the feast that night." Neville read out.

"Oh that's so exciting." Hermione gushed as they made their way into the great hall. "I wonder who is going to enter?"

"I heard Cedric Diggory is going to enter." Neville commented.

"Him!? He's just a Hufflepuff. Surely there is someone better that's trying." Ron complained.

"What's wrong with him being a Hufflepuff?" Harry asked confused. From what he remembered of the older boy, he was nice enough and seemed like a smart guy. Granted the only time he had really interacted with the other was on the way to the World Cup and against him in Quidditch since Cedric was the Hufflepuff seeker.

"He's a Hufflepuff!" Ron stated as if that was all that matter.

"Ron he's plenty smart. Cedric is one of the top students in his year, and he's a prefect." Hermione tried defending the older boy.

"You only like him because he's handsome." Ron commented causing Hermione to scowl angrily at Ron.

"Are you sensing something there, because I certainly am." Neville whispered to Harry. Harry glanced at his two friends, maybe Neville had something there. Ron and Hermione certainly argued a lot, Harry somethings thought of them as arguing like an old married couple.

He remembered how brutal it was on their friendship last year when the two fought over Crookshanks. Ron's temper was going to get him into trouble one day. Hermione was one of the few people who could put up with his temper and dish it out equally as harsh.

It was a weird way to express liking someone, the constant fighting. But the both of them could be extremely stubborn at times.

Unbidden a thought passed through Harry's head causing him to look over at the Slytherin table. A pale blond head catching his eye. Flushing Harry tried not to think how heated some of the fights between him and Malfoy could get, how they would seek each other out in past years.

Harry shook his head dismissing the thought, best to put that away for now and think about it another time.

* * *

The 30th finally came around and when the students came down for breakfast that morning they found the great hall decked in silk banners. One each over the house tables with their crest and another over the head table with the school crest adorning it.

When the owls flew in that morning Harry glanced reflexively to see if Hedwig had any mail for him. To his surprise instead of Hedwig that morning, Harry saw Regulus swooping down. Smiling he waited for the great bird to alight on the table.

"Mate your bird kinda freaks me out." Ron commented warily glancing at the owl. "Reminds me of Malfoy the way he glares at you."

"Doesn't glare at me, maybe he just doesn't like you." Harry joked.

"Yeah a lot like Malfoy." Neville laughed knowing the comment could go both ways now with the new truce between Harry and Malfoy.

Harry frowned as he read over the letter.

"What's the matter Harry? Bad news?" Neville asked seeing the frown.

"Emma's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"It just says she left a note the early this morning saying that she was leaving for a few days, don't go looking for her, she rather wait out the storm a few countries over." Harry said staring at the letter.

"What storm? Hermione asked confused. Harry shrugged, he had no idea how to understand Emma sometimes.

"Did she say where she was going?" Neville asked.

"She said she was going to see some dragons."

"Well she obviously didn't mean Malfoy since she's not here." Neville stated. "Does she know any other dragons?"

"What does Malfoy have to do with dragons?" Ron asked confused around a mouthful of food.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione sighed.

"I think it's obvious don't you Forge?"

"I certainly agree, Gred."

The four looked up to see Fred and George take a seat next to them.

"We couldn't help but over hear you talking about one of our new favorite acquaintances." They said together.

"Well where do you two think she went?" Harry asked.

"Don't you know?"

"Dear Emma girl has been exchanging letters with Charlie ever since the cup." The twins said.

"Why would she do that?" Ron asked.

"Poor Ronikins, still so sheltered and innocent." They sighed patting him on the shoulder and getting up to sit by Lee waving goodbye to the group.

"I don't get it."

"Emma really liked Charlie. They hit it off really well during the cup. She must be visiting him in Romania." Harry explained the comment about dragons making more sense.

"She does?"

"Really Ron, they could barely take their eyes off of each other during the cup." Hermione sighed.

"Wonder what caused her to jump ship?" Neville wondered.

"Whatever it is, we probably wont find out until she gets back." Harry decides.

Going through classes that day was a struggle. No one was very attentive with the anticipation for the other schools coming that evening. Added to that since classes were only a half day it was hard to keep some of the students still.

Around 5:30 the students start to gather in the entrance hall waiting for the teachers to direct them into order.

They were all split into each of their houses and lined up by year by the front of the castle. The first and second years were bouncing in excitement craning their necks trying to see where the others schools would come from.

Around them Harry could hear students trying to figure out how the other schools would arrive. He heard many theories; some wondered if they would fly, take the train, portkey, or apperate in.

He heard the kid who had theorized apperation get thoroughly chastised by Hermione telling the kid to read _Hogwarts A History_ because it clearly stated that it was impossible to apperate into Hogwarts. Ron just snickered to himself glad someone other then him was on the receiving end of Hermione's rants.

"Look what's that!" a shout rang out, Harry turned to spot young Dennis Creevey pointing in the sky where a shape was beginning to make itself known.

"Ah, I believe that is our guests the Beauxbatons." Dumbledore beamed scanning the sky.

Harry watched as a giant carriage flew in drawn by enormous winged horses. Powered blue the things was the size of a small house.

"Blimy that thing is huge." Dean breathed looking at the giant carriage and elephant sized horses.

Taking a minute to land the horses circled above them before touching down. A young boy jumped out and pulled out a set of steps. A huge shoe the size of dinner plates emerged from the opened doorway. And the largest woman Harry had ever seen made her way gracefully down looking quite regal with the way she held her head up high.

Dressed entirely in black satin, the headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime made her way down followed by about a dozen girls and boys dressed in blue uniforms.

"That's one big woman." Someone next to Harry commented.

"Madame Maxime, how wonderful to see you." Dumbledore greeted coming up to greet the tall woman. Taking her had he bent to kiss it, his head only coming up to her chest, she was that tall.

"I think she's taller than Hagrid." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Dumblydor', iz Karkaroff here yet?" she inquired.

"You are the first to arrive madame."

"My horses, they will need forceful handing. This will not a problem?"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, will take excellent care of them."

"They require the finest single malt whiskey." Madame Maxime added in concern.

"All will be taken care of." Dumbledore assured her.

Just as attention was beginning to wonder where the students from Durmstrang would arrive and how, a small Slytherin shouted and pointed to the lake.

A suction sound could begin to be heard and they watched as the water parted to reveal a mast emerge, followed by a magnificent ship coming out of the water.

Harry likened the students to Crabbe and Goyle as they disembarked all muscled and wearing thick red coats.

Dumbledore greeted a tall thin man who stepped forwards, Karkaroff, and welcomes him and his students to Hogwarts.

"Harry, Harry, look!" Ron said shaking him. "It's Victor Krum! I had no idea he was still in school!"

Harry just shook his head at his friends antics and followed the rest of the school and their guest into the Great Hall for the feast.


	40. The Goblet of Fire

A/N: warning I don't know anything about Bulgarian food or French food for that matter. Some of the dishes I looked up just for reference. Also, I will try with the French accent, but odds are I will just lose it later and not try, no clue what a French accent will sound like or how to write one.

So sorry this update is late, I got distracted this morning and completely forgot about it. Unfortunately I am getting low on chapters I have pre-written. I have a few, but continuing on I find I have a bit of writers block. So after this update I think that I am going to move to updating once a week instead of the twice I was doing.

* * *

Chapter 40 The Goblet of Fire

Harry watched as the French and Bulgarian students took their seats in the hall. There were many students who were craning their necks trying to see Krum as he entered. Many girls were moaning over the fact that they didn't have anything with them to get an autograph with. Harry was amused to see that even Ron was trying to find something.

The students from Durmstang took seats at the Slytherin table, Harry could see that Draco looked pleased to be sitting next to Krum but also a little uncomfortable. That didn't stop the other boy however from shooting a smug grin at Harry from across the hall. He had seen Ron try and get the foreign students to sit at the Gryffindor table.

The girls from Beauxbatons sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Harry could see that many heads turned to watch as they went. He was confused slightly as so many of the males in the hall seemed enthralled watching the girls. Sure they were pretty, but this behavior was excessive.

"Thank you. Now a great welcome to our esteemed guests. Tonight, marks the official start of the Tri-wizard Tournament!" Dumbledore announced to the gathered crowd in the great hall while Filch brought in extra chairs for the visiting headmasters. "At the end of the feast we will open the tournament, but until then enjoy!"

As Dumbledore finishes all the plates on the table fill at once. Harry notes how much more food there is than normally, even for a feast. There are dishes of all kinds that he doesn't even know how to identify half of them.

"Try the banitsa and lukanka, Harry." Neville said gesturing to a pastry and some sort of sausage dishes on the table.

"The what?" Harry asks confused.

"They're Bulgarian dishes. I tried them once during a trip to Bulgaria with my Gran. The banitsa is really good, the lukanka a little spicy for me. But those are the only dishes I recognize so I would suggest trying them." Neville explained.

"Excuz me?" The group looked up to see one of the French students at the table. She was pretty Harry thought in an objective way, though her blond hair was not nearly as fine as Draco's. Hers seemed to shine with a magical beauty to it that was kind of unsettling.

"Um, hi. What can we help you with?" Harry asked, seeing as no one looked like they were going to answer.

"Ze bouillabaisse, are you going to eat it?" she asked pointing to a fish soup sitting near Ron. Seeing Ron's dazed look Harry shook his head and gestured for her to take it.

"Go right ahead, I don't think any of us are going to get to it."

"So sweet, merci." She beamed walking off. Harry noticed again that many of the students were again watching the French girls, particularly the one who had just left their table. Some were even shooting envious looks down at them for talking to her.

"You know I heard there was a large number of Veela population in France." Neville commented leaning in to whisper to Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked turning to face Neville.

"The girls." Neville said gesturing to the Ravenclaw table. "A lot of magical families have some sort of creature heritage in their blood. Especially the really old families. It wouldn't be uncommon for some of the students from Beauxbatons to have veela heritage."

"Okay, just explain how that would affect how every male in the school is acting." Harry asked trying to follow.

"Harry it's obvious, ze Veela allure." Hermione said exasperated. "You remember how it was at the world cup. Guys were throwing themselves at their feet."

Neville nodded. "If they did have veela heritage then it would be muted, but there would probably be some effect, most likely unconscious." Hermione seemed surprised that Neville seemed to know so much but nodded as his information was correct. She turned to chastise Ron as he was getting pudding all over himself staring at the Ravenclaw table.

"Why isn't it affecting us?" Harry asked Neville. He could see that there were a few students who didn't seem to be affected by the girls.

"For me it's my heir ring, from the way it looks I would guess that many of the guys not affected are either heirs or have some protective charm on them to nullify mind magic, similar to what the veela use. Also the younger years, first and second are probably not affected yet." Neville said glancing around and looking at some of the students who weren't a drooling mess.

"That or they're gay." Seamus commented snorting into his drink. "I know that's why I'm not like Ron over there."

"Seamus you'll go for anything that opens its legs for you. No one needs to draw you in for anything." Dean laughed next to his friend slapping him on the back. Seamus shot him a glare but didn't deny it.

"What would being an heir have anything to do with the Veela's magic? And heir to what?" Hermione asked confused and frustrated that she didn't know something. She was singularly ignoring Seamus's crud comment, why couldn't she have more girlfriends.

"Pureblood heirs of course, to their family name. If they are wearing their heir ring those things carry some serious defensive magic. Some of those rings from the old families dating back hundreds of years are impossible to replicate the magic on them, which is either too old or lost." Neville explained.

"But I don't—"

"One of those protections is against mind magic. Those were some of the basic protections to protect heirs from outside influence." Neville announced turning his hand for Hermione to see the Longbottom heir ring flashing for her to see before disappearing and turning invisible on his hand. "Another one of those protections is being seen only if you want them to be seen."

Harry thought about that as he turned his own hand over thinking about the ring he had picked up in the Potter vault over the summer, he remembered how Sirius had impressed the importance of never taking it off. As if summoning the ring the thought if it brought it not only visible to his eyes but to his friends around him. He never took it off, but he had also never noticed it was not visible, it was always there when he looked for it.

"Harry where did you get that?" Ron gasped looking on in shock at the ring.

Harry shrugged willing it to only be visible to him, didn't stop Ron from staring at his hand. "Found it when I visited the Potter vaults this summer." Harry offered as the only explanation.

"Would that affect his ability to throw the imperious curse?" Hermione asked a thoughtful look on her face.

"Nah," Neville said shaking his head. That relieved Harry some because he had been proud to be able to throw the curse, if he hadn't done it on his own it would not have meant as much. "That's still an unforgivable and dark powerful magic. Those rings are strong, but would not stop or hinder a spell like that. No, Harry threw the curse all by himself. Besides, you didn't notice any of the other students being able to resist the spell, I know I wasn't and my ring has really good protection spells that ward off mind magic."

"That's reassuring I guess." Harry said as they all fell silent again and focused on his food, Hermione shot Neville a couple of looks thinking on what he said.

"Hey you think Krum would come over here and get a dish from our table?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

"Ron, the students from Durmstang are sitting at the Slytherin table." Harry deadpanned not understanding why Ron would ask a question like that.

"So?"

"So that's all the way across the room, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables are in-between us. Why would they cross the entire room to get food from you when the same foods are probably a lot closer?" Hermione added.

"But that girl from Beauxbatons came over here and she's sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Hufflepuff is in-between us and them." Ron shot back.

Harry and Hermione shared a look while Neville laughed beside them. "No comment." They said at the same time ignoring Ron's victorious look.

* * *

"Now that we are all fed and water, we can officially start the tournament!" Dumbledore announced after standing and the dishes had all been cleared. Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch who had arrived sometime during the meal and were now standing on either side of Dumbledore.

"Before we bring out our impartial judge who will select our champions, I wish to introduce you all to these fine men. Many of you know Ludo Bagman here who works in the department of magical games at the ministry-"Dumbledore paused as a few cheers went up before continuing. "and on my other side is Barty Crouch, our head of the department for international magical cooperation. These two men along with myself and our visiting headmaster and headmistress will be judging during the duration of the tournament. They are also working with the professors in constructing the tasks."

This time Dumbledore's next pause was for Filch, who was carrying a large wooden casket towards the front of the hall.

"Now there will be a total of three tasks the champions will compete in throughout the year. These tasks will test the champions skills, their magical power, powers of deduction, and their ability to cope with danger and excel in such a situation." Ludo Bagman began taking a step forward and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Each champion will be judged and marked at each completion of the tasks. The champion with the highest score will be announced the victor. Our impartial judge who shall select the champions is the goblet of fire." Crouch announced.

With a flourish of his wand Dumbledore stepped forward and tapped the casket. A hushed silence fell over the hall as all the students watched as the box fell open revealing a large wooden chalice, full to the brim with dancing blue flames.

"Anyone wishing to submit their name and compete must simply place their name into the flames on a piece of parchment along with their school. You have 24 hours to submit your entry. After the Halloween feast tomorrow night, the Goblet will choose three names, one from each school that it feels is most worthy. The goblet will be placed outside the entrance hall for easy access." Crouch finished sagely looking around the hall.

"Since this is a fairly dangerous tournament, the ministry from each country and the schools have all agreed to place an age restriction on the tournament. So therefore, there will be an age line placed to prevent any underage submissions." Dumbledore announced reminding the students giving an especially long look towards the twins. "So please do not try and enter if you are underage, I do look forward to seeing the results of any who try." Dumbledore said finishing with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Those who enter, a warning. The placing of one's name in the goblet enacts a magically binding contract that cannot be retracted. Should your name come out, you will be required to compete, so think carefully how you proceed. If you are chosen you are bound to follow the tournament through to the end."

With that parting remark it seemed that the game was officially started. As Flitch moved to bring the Goblet out to the entrance hall, movement and noise broke out as everyone started discussing the tournament.

"Come on, let's go back to the dorm." Hermione said getting up. The trio were joined by Neville and the twins who were deep in discussion with each other.

"Not going to let the age line stop you?" Harry asked as they came close to the group.

"Nope already got a plan. You goanna try and enter Harry?" Fred asked.

"Wouldn't even think about it. I want a quite year for once thank you very much. Even if I was able to I wouldn't, let the fame go to someone else." Harry shrugged. Sure he had thought about it briefly when they first heard about the tournament, it would be nice to actually earn the fame for something he could remember and be proud of. After thinking on it he decided having someone else deal with the fame and glory would be better.

"You can't really think that Harry?" Ron asked. "The fame, glory, not to mention the prize money!"

"Better you than me mate. I already have all that, could do without any more. Other people could use it better, like the twins. It would be great if one of you could get in and win, you'd have money for the shop." Harry said looking at Fred and George.

"Sirius already told us he was going to indorse us wither we liked it or not, and the money from the World Cup that we got should start us off fine. But you are right, actually getting the money ourselves would be great." George said beaming.

"Look Forge there's Lee! Let's see if he will help us." Catching up to their friend the twins continued to plot how to get into the game.

Harry shook his head; the twins were really something. He didn't actually think what they were planning would work, but it was good they were trying.

"Hey where do you think Krum went?" Ron asked looking around as they passed the Slytherin table.

"Look." Hermione said pointing down the table.

Karkaroff was making his was towards the entrance hall with his students following behind. They could see him talking with Krum asking after his meal. Since the groups were so close to each other, the four of them stopped to let the other students pass.

The Durmstang crowd stopped just short of leaving when Karkaroff stopped and spotted Harry and his group. His students stopped behind him trying to see what had caused him to stop. HaH Harry could see that some of the students were starting to recognize who he was.

"Karkaroff, everything fine here?" A gruff voice called out. They all turned to see Moody shuffling up.

"Of course." Karkaroff answered tensely.

The tension between him and Moody was obvious, Harry wondered at the history between the two, because there obviously was something.

"Admiring our resident celebrity?" Moody questioned.

"Just wanted to see the legend for myself."

"Well do it another time, you're holding up the students." Moody grunted. Harry looked back to see that many students were standing behind the Durmstang students waiting to get out of the hall. Harry could see Malfoy in the back with a curious look standing next to Blaise.

Harry shot them a quick look when Draco caught his eye and shrugged.

"Potter." Moody nodded to him as the others filed out.

* * *

The next day the group made their way down from the tower excitedly. They were all curious to see who had put their names in the goblet from the upper years.

From conversations they heard as they made their down to the entrance hall, they found out that all the Durmstang students had entered their names early that morning. Ron started to bemoan the fact that he hadn't seen Krum enter his name. Harry and Neville exchanged a quick glance barely managing to suppress their laughter because Ron was starting to sound like one of the girls going on about Krum all the time. They had even heard a few of the girls in the tower talking about missing Krum enter his name.

"Anyone you recognize enter?" Harry asked Hermione as they watched a few students come up. If anyone would know the upper students entering it would be Hermione. Harry bet she knew most of the students in the school, by sight if not name.

"A few," Hermione admitted. "Though not by name. the last few who came up were from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I haven't seen any Gryffindor's enter yet."

"I heard Angelina Johnston was planning on entering but she was still in the tower when we came down." Neville added. "I think she would do good in the tournament."

"We did it!" a shout came from the stairs.

Looking over the group saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan coming down the stairs a triumphant look on their faces. Each one of them was holding up a small vile as they came to a stop next to the four Gryffindor's.

"Aging potion, just finished it this morning." Fred said smugly as the three of them drowned the potion and held up a slip of paper with their names on it.

"It's not going to work." Hermione told them with a frown. "Dumbledore would have thought of something as simple as an aging potion. Don't you see that line around the cup?"

Harry glanced back at the cup as Fred and George glared at Hermione saying of course. Harry had been wondering exactly what the line surrounding the cup had been.

"It's an age line. Your potion couldn't possibly fool Dumbledore's age line." Hermione argued.

"Ah but you see dear Hermione, we thought of that." Fred argued.

"The headmaster was probably expecting a strong means of bypassing the lines." George added.

"Others used means to age themselves years."

"But not us, we've only aged ourselves by a few weeks."

"Enough to make us of see of age." Lee said finishing the twins' argument.

"Still won't work." Hermione argued with the twins and Lee.

Fred just shrugged, after knowing Hermione all these years he knew it was pointless to argue with her further. They wouldn't lose anything by trying. Squaring his shoulders Fred confidently stepped through the age line.

When nothing happened the twins and many others around them cheered and George joined Fred within the circle. They both dropped their names in the goblet at the same time.

The next moment swirling flames erupted from the goblet and the twins were thrown from the circle. A second later there was a loud popping sound and suddenly the twins were supporting identical beards and grey hair.

"You said!" the twins shouted at each other alluding to the fact that they had believed the potion would work. Launching themselves at each other they began to fight on the floor. Lee laughed on the side at his friends' unfortunate luck.

"My what lovely beards gentlemen." Dumbledore said announcing his presence in the hall. "I must say I did warn you. if you would like Madame Pomfrey is currently treating Miss Fawcett and Mr. Summers for similar conditions. Though neither are quite as good as yours gentlemen."

Still laughing Lee lead the still bickering twins to the hospital wing. Dumbledore smiled and waved many into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning.

During breakfast, they learned from Dean and Seamus that Warrington a Slytherin had entered that morning as well as Cedric Diggory. Angelina Johnston came in during that time announcing that she had just put her name in.

"Hey do you all want to go visit Hagrid today?" Ron asked suddenly.

Shocked at his sudden question Harry and Hermione looked at Ron in concern.

"You know to um… check on the Skewrts?" Ron stammered nervous at the intense look on the others faces.

"Mate are you feeling alright? I could have sworn you just suggested checking on the Skewrts." Harry asked Ron.

"Harry." Neville whispered to Harry nudging him slightly. Looking over Harry saw that Neville was giving a pointed look out the open doors of the Great Hall. From their position they had a good view of the goblet.

Harry could see that the French students who had previously been at the Ravenclaw table each had left and we all putting their names in the goblet. From there they were headed out the oak doors and out onto the grounds.

Looking back at Ron he could see that his friend had a bit of a dreamy look on his face and was staring at the French girls. Realizing now why Ron wanted to go visit Hagrid Harry stifled his laugh.

"Sure mate we can go visit the Skewrts." Harry said amused. "Neville you going to come?"

"No, I've got something to work on for Professor Sprout. She's got this new plant from Japan that she's researching and I'm helping her out." Neville answered with a smile.

"Oh really? What's it called?" Hermione asked curious.

"Shinju no okiniiri. It means the pearls favorite. They're water based plants that grow near oysters, but they have been known for producing interesting effects." Neville explained.

"So what are you doing with them? It's not like there are oysters in the black lake." Ron asked.

Neville shrugged. "From what works we could find, it seems that the plant allows you to breathe underwater. Oysters grow pearls and the magic adapted around them to allow for better access in collecting pearls. If you eat the plant then you are able to breathe underwater for an extended period of time, it can last as long as an hour and a half or longer depending on how much you take."

"That's fascinating Nev." Harry said Hermione nodding her head in agreement. "However I think Ron is getting impatient to see those Skewrts."

Laughing Neville waved them off, he made his way from the table to head to the library and get some more information on the Shinju no Okiniiri. That and maybe see if Ms. Pince had any books about translating. Some of what he found was in Japanese so it was hard to go through the information.

* * *

"What's up Longbottom? It's rare not to see you around Potter and his groupies this year. Got tired yet of Weasley's endless prattling?"

Startled Neville looked up to find two Slytherin's standing in front of his table in the library. He had gone to the back once he had found the books he was looking for and had engrossed himself in the information. So much so that he had not noticed the other boys approaching him.

"Zabini, Malfoy. Haven't seen you two in a while." Neville said nodding his head in greeting. He was a bit nervous, he had never really talked to the two before, especially not without Harry next to him. He was a little startled when they took a seat at the table with him like nothing was weird about this setting. Malfoy took one of the books he had been studying and inspected in.

"Shinju no Okiniiri? Why are you looking this up? It's an extremely difficult ingredient to procure. They only grow in certain areas." Malfoy asked looking up. Neville thought he had died the incredulity of the situation hitting him. Here was Draco Malfoy sitting across from him starting up a conversation.

"Have I been cursed? I'm dreaming right?" Neville asked looking over at Zabini. The other Slytherin smirked. "Malfoy's being civil to me, this can't be real."

"I can hex you if you want Longbottom." Malfoy snarled in annoyance, here he was trying to be nice to one of Harry's friends, one that knew they were now on friendly terms and he goes and gets insulted for trying.

"Don't mind him, he's just a little on edge. Hasn't talked to Potter properly in weeks. Going through withdrawal and all."

"Shut your mouth Blaise!" Malfoy whispered angrily shoving his friend.

"No it's fine. I've noticed Harry looking across the hall sometimes during meals. I know he's looking for a good time to talk with you again. It's weird how noticeable the decreased hostility between the two of you is. Even Hermione and Ron have commented on it." Neville said.

"Do they suspect anything?"

"Nah Ron's just glad to get rid of you. Hermione wondered about it but figures you've matured a bit over the summer or something. She's not overly concerned. Though she has commented Harry's staring more than normal."

Neville shared a look with Zabini when Malfoy just shrugged the comment off. These two were clueless with each other. Even Neville could see what was starting to happen now that Harry and Malfoy had changed attitudes with each other.

"Anyway Longbottom, what's with the seaweed?" Zabini asked.

"Research for Professor Sprout. She got some recently and wants to try and recreate the environment for the plant. She wants to see if we can plant any in the black lake, or at least adapt it for freshwater environments." Neville explained.

"Why's she wanting to do that?" Malfoy asked.

"Don't really know, she mentioned how the effects are better than Gillyweed, which only lasts for an hour. But that's just a freshwater substance. Since the Shinju's effect lasts longer, she wants to see if we can cultivate a fresh water version."

"That's weird that she would ask for your help in this though. Can you even do something like this?" Malfoy asked looking at Neville.

Neville tensed for a moment before realizing that Malfoy had actually asked not merely thinking he couldn't do it.

"Some, I've been experimenting with flowers and changing how they look, structure and color wise." Neville admitted. "But this thing for Professor sprout is mainly a seventh-year project, she included me though knowing how I like Herbology."

Neville paused when he saw the looks Malfoy and Zabini were giving him.

"Longbottom, you do realize that is NEWT level work right?" Zabini asked eyes wide.

"Sure but—"

"No, just the fact that you are able to keep up with and understand the subject matter is impressive Longbottom." Malfoy told him. "It shows how good you are in the subject. Not even Professor Snape will let me practice any NEWT level potions, and trust me I've tried."

Neville didn't know what to do with the reappraising looks the two were giving him. He could tell by just that conversation their opinion of him had went up. He didn't know how it was possible, must be the new accord with Harry, but it seemed that Malfoy and Zabini at least respected him in this area.

Merlin, he was so lost at the moment, he didn't even want to think about the looks Zabini had been giving him throughout the conversation. He was desperate for a change in topic.

"So where is Potter anyways?" Zabini asked. Neville was so thankful for the change in topic he visibly relaxed, seems Zabini had caught that he was so uncomfortable. He could ki… Neville's brain froze, nope not finishing that thought, that was one of the issues he was pushing out until later.

"Um, they went down to visit Hagrid and his Skewrts." Neville said. He took a little pleasure in seeing the revolted look on their faces.

"You can't be serious! Who in their right mind would want to see those beasts." Malfoy seethed. "Why would Harry want to do something like that?"

"You mean besides the fact that he's friends with Hagrid and that was part of the assignment?"

"Or because he could better spend his time with you instead?"

"Shut it Zabini. Besides I don't see you going down and checking on the beasts Longbottom." Malfoy said ignoring his friends comment.

"I'm not as close with Hagrid as the others, besides I'll take venomous plant over unknown creature any day." Neville said.

"Hmm, I might take you up on that Longbottom, as long as I knew what the plant was and what it did. Though if given the choice I would chose a difficult potion to brew." Malfoy agreed.

"Still, I doubt that was their main reason for visiting. Really why did they go down there?"

"Oh Ron's main reason for going down was to find out more about the Beauxbatons students, the Skewrts were just a cover up. Harry joked about that knowing Hagrid was helping out with their horses." Neville explained.

"What's got Weasley so interested in the French students?" Malfoy questioned.

"I'm sure you've both noticed how at least one, If not more, of the girls have Veela blood. One of them came by the table last night and Ron was practically drooling on himself."

"Makes since that Weasley would think with the wrong head." Malfoy scoffed.

"I saw that, noticed Potter didn't really have a reaction to her." Zabini commented.

Neville shrugged. "I'm sure you've heard about the incident in defense when he threw off the imperious. He's got good resistance to mental magic. Besides that, he's been wearing his heir ring all summer, never takes it off."

* * *

Neville didn't see the others until the feast that night. Catching sight of him, Harry waves Neville over to the seat they had saved for him. He could see that the hall was packed and many were looking at the Goblet which had been placed in front of Dumbledore's chair with impatience. The actual choosing of the champions wouldn't happen until after the feast and many wanted to know the results.

Sitting down Neville noticed the bemused looks Hermione and Ron keep sending the head table. Neville sends a questioning look at Harry.

"Look at Hagrid." Harry motioned to the head table. Neville raised a brow at the sight that greeted him. It wasn't every day that you got to see a blushing Hagrid, suit on, and hair combed back.

"Did I miss something?" Neville asked curious as to the change in the grounds keeper.

"He's got a thing for Madame Maxime. You should have seen it mate, as we were leaving for the feast he douses himself in cologne and then forgets we're even there when the bird shows up. He was escorting her to the feast." Ron announced to Neville looking amused.

"You really shouldn't make fun of Hagrid for that, I imagine it must be hard to find someone to connect with." Hermione said admonishing Ron.

"Why's that?"

"Really Ronald." Hermione sighed shaking her head.

Finally, towards the end of the feast many started to notice that the flames in the goblet was starting to change color. Before where the flames had been blue, now were turning a deep purple.

"Ah it seems out esteemed judge has decided on the champions." Dumbledore said rising to his feet. The other judges followed him down to stand by the goblet. "Now a quick note, when the champions name comes out we would ask that they come up and proceed to the antechamber off to the side of the staff table and wait further instructions."

With that finished Dumbledore dimmed the lights in the great hall until the only thing lighting the hall was the light from the flickering flames of the goblet. Neville had to admit it created a pretty awesome eerie effect on the hall.

Suddenly the goblet began to spit sparks out before a tongue of flames erupted swirling before dropping a piece of parchment in Dumbledore's waiting hand.

"And the Durmstang champion is… Victor Krum!" He announced to the hall amidst a loud cheer from the Bulgarian students and many from Slytherin. Krum stood up smugly and made his way to the antechamber to wait.

The next tongue of flames drew everyone's attention form the retreating champion back to the goblet.

"The Beauxbatons champion is… Fleur Delacour!" A cheer went up at the Ravenclaw table when the smiling girl got up and followed to where Krum had disappeared to. Many others, mainly males, cheered as she went by.

The hall quieted as they waited for the last champion to be selected.

"The Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory!" a deafening cheer went up from the Hufflepuff table as they realized one of their own had been chosen. Some looked on in shock that a puff had been chosen, those in Slytherin and a few Gryffindor's, but many cheered for the sixth year. "Now that all three of our champions have been chosen I ask that you give them your full support, they will need it in the coming months."

Here Dumbledore paused. The hall had suddenly grown quiet and many students were staring at the goblet. Dread filled Neville as he shared a panicked look with Harry who was shaking his head back and forth with a scared look in his eye.

The flames from the goblet of fire had turned a deep purple signaling the approach of another name. when the flames shot out another parchment Dumbledore strode forward quickly and caught it.

"Harry Potter."


	41. Running Away

A/N: So, changing it up, I decided that we needed a chapter in another perspective. Back to see what our lovely Emma girl is up to. I know many of you are waiting to see what happens next with Harry, but alas, you will just have to be patient.

As for my new OC that is introduced this chapter, Sorin, I got his name from behind the name, possibly derived from soare which means sun in Romanian. He will not be a big focus, but he will be mentioned every now and then.

So full moon tonight! I really suggest checking out the moon tonight if you didn't see it last night. because it's supposed to be the largest full moon so far in the 21st century and brightest, the moon hasn't been this large since 1948. The moon will be about 17,000 miles closer than average making it look closer and brighter, you will be able to see features of the moon with the naked eye. The moon will not be this large again until 2034, so get a good look at it while it lasts. The November moon is called the Beaver moon. I saw the moon last night and it looked amazing, don't miss out on this opportunity. December's full moon will also be a super moon, but it will not be as large or bright as the one right now.

Read and enjoy, oh and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 41 Running away

 _Shortly after the Quidditch World Cup_

"Hey you all right?" Bill asked seeing Charlie coming down the stairs. The other day had really shaken the lot of them up.

"Fine, you?" Charlie answered.

"Alright, just thinking." Bill said placing his cup of tea down that he had been nursing.

"About the other night?"

"No, not really. More like earlier that day. Remember when the Unspeakable's came over?" Bill questioned.

"Yeah, was trying not to think too much on that myself." Charlie sighed running a hand over his face.

"Did you recognize the term they used? Ripple?"

"Not really, it sounded familiar though. I did notice how that was directed at Emma." Charlie admitted with a frown.

It worried him, the questioned they had asked her. What were they expecting she get done? And the way each party utterly dismissed the other when the dislike became clear was unnerving. He was worried what kind of goals she had.

"It probably sounded familiar because that is a lesser term used to describe The Traveler. Remember the stories we used to hear growing up? I even remember something coming up in Ancient Runes about the term." Bill sighed taking a sip of his tea.

"But that's an old legend!"

"I'll give you that its old, but not so much a legend. Working in the tombs and with Goblins you learn that some things aren't just legends. A few months ago, I was working in a tomb when a strong magical resonance was felt. The Goblins all paused around me and started mumbling about a Traveler." Bill stated to say.

"Do you think you could ask them for more information? Would they know more?" Charlie asked.

"I might be able to. Probably the Goblins here more than the ones in Egypt. I know your worried about her." Bill said looking meaningfully at Charlie. "I am too. Emma's nice and seems like a good friend. I know you are planning on writing her, but don't mention anything I might find to her. It would be best to broach that subject with her in person."

"But we both leave soon! After everyone goes back to school I head back to Romania and you to Egypt, no way would I be able to bring up something like that at Kings Cross." Charlie protested realizing that he would only see Emma once before he left again.

Bill scoffed, "Really mate, you two got along great the other day. I won't give it long before one of you is visiting the other." Charlie smiled in response.

Their moment was broken by the sound of running. A dripping wet Ron racing after two laughing twins. With a silent agreement they both decide to keep what they had been discussing themselves.

* * *

 _Back to present_

Emma came storming down the stairs and into the library. Sirius had been particularly insufferable the past few days. Changing his mind, and getting upset at simple things, if the man wasn't being difficult he was hiding away in the basement working in the potions lab he set up.

"Sirius giving you trouble again?" Lily asked when Emma had thrown herself into a chair.

"He's being completely impossible."

"How so?" James asked.

"Clingier than usual, Remus had to step out for a bit he was getting tired of Sirius acting that way. Then he decides to go and complain about the color choice for the dining room! He picked the bloody paint out, now he says that it makes him nauseous." Emma complained throwing her hands up.

"Well my dear it sounds like—"Euphemia Potter, James' mother began.

"Wait does that say what I think it does!" Emma cried lunging towards the desk.

"Depends what do you think it says?" James asked leaning and trying to get a look at what Emma was freaking over.

"The date… the date is October 30th." She said weakly.

"Yes it would seem so." Fleamont said glancing curiously at Emma. "What is the problem with that?"

Panicked Emma started rummaging around her desk. The portraits were all shocked when she pulled out her vault key, a bag of galleons, and started writing a note.

"Emma?" Lily looked worriedly.

"Be right back." Emma rushed, dashing out the library. She was only gone for a moment before she came back a bag flung over her shoulder. Signing her note she made her way over to the fireplace.

"EMMA!" James called out shocked. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry. I just… it's not a good idea for me to be here the next few days. Tell Remus and Sirius that I'll be back when things have died down some. I really don't want a confrontation right now."

"Something is happening isn't it." Fleamont mused.

"Sorry."

"NO! you can't just leave. Where are you going?" James demanded.

"Off to visit some dragons." Was all Emma said before grabbing the floo powder and shouted out for the Ministry.

* * *

This was a slightly crazy idea Emma thought to herself as she stepped out of the fireplace into the ministry. What the hell had she been thinking running off and escaping her problems. And it wasn't even the weirdness that Sirius was being at the moment, no she had to run away at the date.

October 30th, the day before the names would be picked for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Once Sirius and Remus hear about what happens Emma had no idea how she would be able to answer their questions. They would know right away that she had known this was going to happen.

Ever since Harry had gone back to school, none of them did too much around the house. Remus had focused on teaching her for the time being and giving her a home schooled magical education. Don't get her wrong she was proud that she was doing well, but they had been lax recently. Once she got back who knows how things will play out.

Sirius on the other hand had been acting odd for a few weeks now. Ever since they had gotten back from France and the World Cup Sirius had secluded himself in the basement working on his potions lab doing who knows what down there and sporadically coming to help with redecorating.

Emma was proud that he was still going to the mind healers three times a week. His sessions with healer Horn was really helping him and he seemed lighter each time. He was also gaining back his weight and had seemed to lose some of that air of depression he had after coming back from Azkaban. Another bright spot for him was Remus, when Remus wasn't helping with her schooling or working on the house with her, he was spending as much time as he could with Sirius.

Their time together was helping Remus as well Emma could see, he looked younger and healthier. She didn't know too much about how werewolf mates worked, and that could be a whole other story that she didn't want to delve into too much, but Remus was so much better with Sirius.

"Emma! Is that you?" Shaking her head Emma looked up from her musing to see Arthur Weasley hailing her as he stepped out of the floo.

"Arthur, good to see you." Emma said with a smile accepting a quick hug from the man. She hadn't seen any of the Weasley's since the world cup and it was nice to see a familiar red head, especially since she was here in the ministry all by herself.

Thought that wasn't to say she hadn't heard from any Weasley's at all. It was quite easy to set up correspondence with quite a few of the older ones. She had enjoyed meeting them all at the World Cup and had struck up an easy friendship with a good number of them.

Bill wrote to her every now and then, talking about something interesting that he had come across in Egypt, he was always fun to hear from. She even wrote to Percy a few times asking on him and seeing how work was going, he seemed to like being asked about his job and could go on for pages about the new topics coming in and had even talked some to her about the tournament. Fred and George had written to everyone in Grimmauld place asking after them and talking about their pranks and how they loved the notes Sirius and Remus gave them.

Though by far the correspondence she received from Charlie was the best. She really enjoyed writing to him and finding out more about him. He loved to write about the dragons on the reserve and took advantage of the fact that Emma loved to learn about them adding facts about the different species he took care of at the reserve. Since he was so far away the letters came infrequently, but she always wrote back as soon as she was able writing about all the crazy that happened in Grimmauld place.

She knew it was a stretch running off to see Charlie like this but she didn't think he would turn her away if she just showed up. He had made quite a few comments of wanting to show her around the reserve and seeing her again. She just hoped she wasn't to presumptuous and reading into his letters to much.

"So what are you doing here today?" Arthur asked as they walked towards the lift, he ushered her to the visitor's desk quickly to get her checked in.

"Business?"

"Oh hello Dirk."

"Lo Arthur, she with you?"

"Oh just a friend."

They paused as Emma got registered and waited to see what her purpose for being there today was. She blushed seeing the attention on her.

"Oh, um, I was looking to see about an internationalprotkeytoRomania." She said in a rush blurting out the last part blushing more.

Arthur looked at her startled for a moment while he processed what she said, before a knowing smile appeared on his face. "Would you like me to take you down to the portkey office?"

Emma barely managed to squeak out a yes extremely embarrassed about the situation. It's not every day that you get your hope to be boyfriend's father offering to show you how to visit said boy that was in another country. Talk about awkward.

"You know Charlie has mentioned you a few times when he's wrote home." Arthur commented as they stepped into the lift.

"Oh, Really?"

"Yes, Molly doesn't seem to care for it to much, she didn't seem to impressed by you at the station. But I am glad he's found someone. He really seems to like you." Emma blushed. "Truthfully we've been worried that with as much time as he spends on the reserve and his dragons it was going to make it hard for him to find someone. While Molly may not approve of you much, I doubt that she will approve of any of the girls one of the boys bring home. I think it's good that you show so much enthusiasm for his work and that you have been able to connect that way. Charlie's always been worried that he wont find someone who appreciates what he does."

"Ah, thank you Arthur, that means a lot. Besides, I've always been a little fascinated by dragons, I think it's amazing what Charlie's doing." Emma said blushing at Mr. Weasley's comments.

"So any reason for the visit?" Arthur asked.

"Ah, I just needed a few days away from home, and Charlie mentioned wanting to show me around the reserved."

"Sounds lovely, I wish we could go more, unfortunately Molly's not to fond of dragons. Ah here we are." Arthur said stepping out of the lift, Emma following in a daze behind him.

Frankly she stayed in a daze pretty much the whole-time Mr. Weasley helped her get the portkey. It was quite a surreal experience and she didn't quite know how to deal.

"Now, portkey's all set dear. It's a three-day trip, you just need to be back at the center by 5 on the 2nd and it will bring you right back here. This will take you right to the visitor center on the reserve. I have a note for you, just show this to the wizard manning the desk and he can help find Charlie for you."

"Thank you so much Arthur, you've been a tremendous help." Emma smiled brightly, he really had helped a lot. Not to mention she was glad that he seemed to approve of her and Charlie, she couldn't care less about Molly's opinion however. She already knew that no matter what she did, the woman would not approve, might as well not even try to get in her good book.

"It's alright, here you have 10 seconds have a nice trip." He replied with a smile before she felt the telltale sign of the portkey activating and the tug behind her navel whisked her away.

* * *

"Hi, if you could step this way?"

Emma glanced around her and followed the wizard who had appeared at her side. Tall with shoulder length dirty blond hair and slightly tanned from working on the reserve for a while, Emma blushed slightly when he turned his green eyes towards her and sent her a smile, what can she say, he was hot and she could still appreciate a fine specimen of a man despite liking Charlie.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, England."

"Ah so would you like and English guide? We can see who we have open at the moment to give a tour."

"Ah no wait. I have this note." Emma said quickly handing the note from Arthur over. The wizard paused and took the note from her reading it. Emma saw him blink a few times before glancing at her quickly a large smile blooming on his face.

"No way, your Emma?!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're the Emma that has Charlie Weasley falling over his feet? The girl he has a picture of on his nightstand? The one he writes to more often than his own parents?" Emma blinked in surprise and blushed, Merlin she was blushing to much today. "Absolutely wonderful to meet you, names Sorin, best mate and neighbor to one Charles Weasley."

"Neighbor?" Emma asked trying to digest what she had been told.

"All the workers stay in these little huts on the reserve, I'm parked right next to Charlie. Look, I am guessing that you are probably here to see him, my shift is almost over and I think he has the day off. He should just be around his place, moping and wishing he could see you. So, let's surprise him, I know you're probably dying to see him as much as he is you." Sorin announced wiggling his brows a bit. "Just mind you, try not to be too loud, silencing charms were invented for a reason and I have an early morning shift to care for some of the dragons and the walls are alarmingly thin despite how good they keep the cold out."

"I should hex you for that Sorin. And I do not mope." Emma whirled around a wide smile on her face as she saw Charlie leaning against the door frame a smirk on his face.

"Charlie!" She cried bounding over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed and swung her around giving her a tight hug in return.

"What are you doing here?" He asked slightly breathless while he laughed holding her up.

"You kept talking about me visiting, thought I would actually come." Emma replied leaning back slightly to get a good look at Charlie.

"Aw aren't you two sweet." Sorin cooed from his corner.

"Shut up Sorin. Come on let me show you around the reserve." Charlie said setting Emma down and pulling her out of the welcome station.

Emma smiled and walked next to Charlie. It was so nice on the reserve, the weather was nice and crisp, and Emma could smell the scent of fire in the air. It seemed perfect out here. She could hear the roaring of the dragons in the distance and she was enthralled.

"Charlie, I think I'm in love. This place is amazing." Emma said breathlessly gazing around.

"Hmm, helps that I'm here then right." Charlie asked with a smile, Emma thought she detected a hint of nervousness when he said that though.

"Course, wouldn't be nearly as amazing without you." Emma smiled bumping lightly into Charlie's side. She stopped when she noticed him grimace. Grabbing his arm, she turned him around. "You're hurt! Is this why you have the day off?"

"It's nothing."

"That's crap Charlie Weasley and you know it. Tell me what happened." Emma demanded a concerned look upon her face.

"I was taking care of an injured dragon, girl got a little testy and I got burned a bit. It's nothing to serious, trust me." Charlie assured her taking hold of her hand.

"You have something to help for it?" Emma paused as Charlie nodded.

"A paste."

"I'll help you put it on later." She told him. Charlie nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Come on this way, I want you to meet someone, I think you'll like her."

Charlie smiled as he grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her off towards a part of the reserve.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Emma yelled breathless.

Charlie had taken her on a whirlwind tour of the reserve showing her some of his favorite dragons on the reserve. To get a good view of some of them, he had even taken her on a broom and flew by some of the enclosures in safe paths.

Emma was a mess of adrenalin at the moment from the combination of seeing so many dragons, creatures she had dreamed of since she was little, she could still feel the heat of some of them as they raced past. Her face was sore from the rush of wind in her face.

Having never really gone flying before, except for riding Buckbeak a few months ago, she had been so nervous clutching tight to Charlie. She had a feeling that he hadn't minded. He had been a great flyer thought and she felt safe holding him tight as he showed her around.

"Come on there's one more I want to show you." Charlie urged bringing them towards a padlock.

"Who's over here?"

"A young Norwegian Ridgeback we got a few years ago." Charlie answered with a sly look.

"A Ridgeback?"

"Yeah, she was feeling a little temperamental the other day and was the one that burned me." Charlie answered pointing out the young dragon in the enclosure. "She was hurt a few days ago which was why we brought her over here. Some territorial fighting with the older females."

A young brown dragon rested in the padlock, black ridges down her spine. Emma could help but gasp, she was a magnificent creature, and being younger she wasn't as large as some of the others she had seen, allowing for her to get a better view.

"Beautiful, she wouldn't happen to be named Norberta? Now would she?" Emma asked shooting Charlie an amused grin.

"Yeah." Charlie said with a small frown as he sat down on a log nearby.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you? You've been pensive all day, and I don't think it has to do with the burn." Emma asked taking a seat next to Charlie concerned.

Sighing Charlie looked off for a moment before he turned back to Emma a determined set to his frame.

"You know I really like you right." Emma nodded. "Remember at the World Cup when the Unspeakable came around?"

Emma froze, worried at what Charlie was getting at.

"Bill and I both recognized the term, and we looked into it a while. Admittedly we didn't find much."

"What do you know?" Emma asked apprehensive.

"The Ripple, the Traveler, someone who comes from far off and helps in times of need. Not much even in legends beyond that. But we did get confirmation from Borrack the goblin manager for the Black and Potter vaults that you were the Traveler. He was reluctant to tell us at first, but after we told him how we knew you he told us that much, after swearing us to secrecy mind you."

"Does it bother you?" Emma asked after a minute of silence, she was unsure how to react with Charlie knowing her secret.

"No. Doesn't now, and not then. Your still Emma."

"Even if that means I come from another universe?"

"Right, we didn't quite think you were from that far away." Charlie admitted after processing her statement. "I still don't care, you're here now, that's all that matters."

Holding back a laugh Emma leaned into Charlie's side, welcoming the comforting arm he wrapped around her. "You know you sound like a romantic sap sprouting off stuff like that."

"Shut up you like it." Charlie huffed.

They didn't talk much after that revelation and Emma was glad for the silence. It let her think some. She found that she was glad that Charlie knew now. It was nice to have someone else who she could talk to. Even Bill it seems had been really excepting of the whole thing.

With it starting to get late, Charlie led Emma back to his place. Emma promised they could talk more in the morning. Seeing the happy look on Charlie's face to be included in her life, Emma smiled. It had been hard to hide parts of her life from him in their letters, she was glad now of the chance to open up more.


	42. Champion

A/N: Ok, so I'm writing this chapter, and I get to the part where the champions are told they will be exempt from their exams at the end of the year. For a minute I was like wait a minute, what about Cedric, doesn't he have NEWTs that year? But then I realized that, he was only of age and 17, didn't mean he was in his 7th year. He was actually in his 6th year, so no worries there. But what if the champion had been in their 7th year? Would they not have taken their NEWTs or would they automatically have gotten automatic O's on every subject? Also what about the foreign students? Did they have some kind of test like the NEWTs? How would that have worked?

So sorry this chapter is late, I was swamped yesterday and when I realized that I hadn't updated yet, it was way to late, so many people would have missed it. Any way here is the new chapter, back to Harry. Quick recap, Harry's name just came out of the goblet. Don't worry. we'll make our way back to Emma in a few chapters, can anyone guess about Sirius's issues? It will probably be a huge shock to some when the truth comes out.

* * *

Chapter 42 Champion

"Potter what the hell!" Harry jerked from his stupor and stared across the hall. The hall had been eerily silent until it had been broken by Draco's shout. Harry stared wide-eyed at the other boy trying to convey his confusion and fear.

Draco's outburst had seemed to revitalize many of the students as they began to shout at him in return.

"Cheat!"

"How did you do it Potter!"

"It's not fair!"

"Always gets special treatment!"

Harry started to shake, this was too much. Every eye in the great hall was staring at him and many were not friendly faces.

"Harry, come up here my boy." Dumbledore called from near the goblet. Harry looked up to see the shock on many of the teachers faces, Hagrid was shaking his head, and Snape had an unreadable look on his face. The judges however, especially the heads from the other school did not look happy.

"Harry." Hermione said nudging him. He looked over at his friends to see Hermione looking at him worriedly. Neville had a frown on his face and placed a comforting had on his arm.

"You should go up mate." Harry nodded and looked at Ron before recoiling back in shock. The expression on his face where it had been staring at him open mouthed had turned stormy.

"I…"

"Go Harry, we'll talk later." Hermione urged.

"Harry, give me the mirror, let me call Sirius." Neville asked as Harry got up. Nodding numbly, because Harry didn't think he would be able to talk to Sirius as it was, he fished the mirror out of his pocket and handed it to Neville. He sent a quick pleading look to Neville silently asking for him to have Sirius there quick.

Harry walked up nervously towards Dumbledore stumbling at the harsh glares he received on his way up.

"Into the chamber Harry." Dumbledore said pushing him towards the other room.

* * *

Neville was worried, he had honestly not seen this outcome happening.

"Wonder how he did it." Ron said moodily.

"You can't really think he entered himself can you Ron?" Neville asked shocked.

"Then how the hell did his name come out?" Ron spat angrily getting up and storming out of the great hall.

"Hermione?" Neville asked turning to look at the other girl.

"I really don't know what to think Neville." Hermione confessed looking confused. She got up shortly and followed Ron out.

Neville looked around in dismay at seeing the looks everyone was shooting the chamber Harry had gone into. There were so many distrustful faces and angry looks. Many of the Hufflepuff's were talking angrily among themselves.

Dismissed from the great hall, Neville along with the rest of the students left. Stopping a little ways off the hall in an alcove near the dungeons entrance Neville pulled out the mirror to contact Sirius.

"Even if you do get Black to come, he won't be able to do anything."

Looking over Neville saw Malfoy and Zabini standing at the entrance of the alcove blocking anyone's view of him.

Neville shrugged. "Doesn't matter, Sirius still needs to know and Harry's freaking out. He needs Sirius right now."

"The damage was done as soon as Harry stood up. He acknowledged the cup and that his name came out. He's bound to compete." Malfoy said angrily.

"Draco—"

"No Blaise, you saw his face, he's terrified, whoever put his name in the cup, it wasn't him." Malfoy spat.

"I wasn't going to say that Draco. What would happen if he refused to compete?" Zabini asked calmly.

"It would attack his magic. I read up on it as soon as I found out about the tournament. When you stand, and pass the cup acknowledging that it was your name that came out and are willing to compete, it won't let go until the tournament is complete. If someone refuses to compete, the cup will drain their magic until its gone."

"That's barbaric." Neville gasped, even Zabini looked sick at the idea of his magic being taken like that.

"This was developed generations ago, to test the best of the generation in the schools. Once chosen no one is expected to back down. Some magical contracts aren't this extreme, but this one is. You are saying that you are up to any magical task to test yourself, but rejecting it you are rejecting your ability to survive with magic, and thus unworthy of magic." Malfoy explained a hard edge to his voice.

"You need to get Black over here. Potter needs him." Zabini said. "Then you should probably head back to Gryffindor, someone needs to start on damage control. I saw Weasley's face as he left."

"Weasley's always been an attention seeking prat. He's just jealous, it absurd. Harry would never want something like this for himself, Weasley's just too thick to understand that." Malfoy grumbled. Zabini gave him an amused look.

"Draco will probably wait for Potter to come out, so don't worry we'll send Black to where he is and wait until he comes out." Neville nodded his thanks before looking at the mirror.

"Sirius, Sirius answer the damn mirror."

"Neville a bit touchy today aren't we?" Remus said his face coming into view in the mirror.

"Professor Lupin, we need Sirius to come to the school right away." Neville said urgently.

Surprised Remus raised a brow and called out for Sirius.

"What's up Nev?" Sirius asked coming over. "Where's Harry?"

"Harry's name came out of the goblet a few minutes ago." Neville said quickly. Faces paling Remus and Sirius shared a look.

"Damn it, now is not the time for Emma to run off. I'll be right over." Sirius said quickly. There was a flash of green as Sirius stepped into the floo on his way to Hogwarts.

Sirius was quickly seen striding up from the dungeons having floo'd from Snape's quarters. He had a fierce look about him as he fumed that such a thing had been allowed to happen. Some of the students who were still in the entrance hall quickly got out of his way.

"Where are they?" Sirius demanded seeing the three of them off to the side.

"In the antechamber off the Great Hall." Neville said quickly.

"Right, you boys go back to your dorms. I'll take care of Harry." Sirius told them. Neville and Blaise nodded but Draco shock his head and stepped towards Sirius.

"No, I'll stay right here. I'm waiting for Harry."

"Fine, but the rest of you go back." Sirius said not having time to argue before opening the doors of the great hall with a wave of his wand causing them to bang to the sides.

"Thanks for waiting for him." Neville said to Malfoy as he and Blaise moved off to go back to their dorms. Draco nodded and kept his eyes trained on the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry entered the room with dread, this was so not how he had wanted the evening to go. He found himself in a small room lined with paintings and cases holding an assortment of items.

"Do they want us to come back?" Cedric asked looking up when he saw Harry enter. Harry saw that the others were gathered around the fireplace staring into the flames.

He felt a bit intimidated seeing the older students standing there. They seemed so much bigger then him.

Harry shock his head, still reeling in shock.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" Cedric asked seeing Harry's face.

"Something happened." Harry said weakly. The others looked at him in concern.

Suddenly the door banged open again and Bagman entered followed by the other teachers and judges. "Extraordinary Harry, just extraordinary. You all are looking at the fourth champion!"

Jerking in shock the other three champions stand straighter looking sharply at Bagman.

"Is this a joke?" Krum asked darkly stepping forward.

"That cannot be right, he is to young. Surely there must have been some mistake." Fleur said looking at Harry in concern.

"The age restriction was actually only recently placed, and not on the actual cup itself. Now what's extraordinary is that his name came out at all, the cup had already chosen the three champions."

"Do I have to compete?" Harry asked nervous.

"Once your name came out there is no backing down. You have to compete." Crouch said. Harry looked around to see that Dumbledore along with the other headmasters were there. Professor McGonagall and Snape were there as well.

"Albus isn't there some way he can get out of this?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

"It is not fair." Madame Maxime announced. "Surely something can be done."

"It is not fair to the other schools that Hogwarts have two champions. I want a redraw, if you get to have two, I demand that we have two also." Karkaroff stated angrily. "How did his name even come out!?"

"Harry did you put your name in the goblet?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Of course he did." Snape grumbled.

"Severus!" McGonagall reprimanded.

Harry looked back and forth between the arguing adults. He shared a desperate look with the other champions and saw Cedric and Fleur's faces soften. Cedric placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Suddenly the door banged open again causing everyone to look up in shock.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DUMBLEDORE IS GOING ON!"

Harry looked at the door in relief his shoulders dropping in relief.

"Sirius," he breathed out with a relieved sigh, rushing to his godfather. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and glared at Dumbledore.

"Sirius my boy what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"I got here as soon as I found out about Harry's name coming out. How could this happen headmaster?" Sirius demanded.

"How did you find out so fast?" McGonagall questioned.

"Neville called me. What happened Dumbledore?" Sirius said brushing off McGonagall's question. She looked surprised at Sirius's answer.

"Harry's name came out; we were just about to discover if he put his name in." Dumbledore answered.

"Why would I do that?!"

"Of course Harry didn't put his name in. Are you mad Dumbledore?"

"Did you ask another student to put your name in?"

"NO!" Harry shouted upset that he would think so.

"Calm down Potter." Snape demanded from across the room. Harry watched somewhat amused as Snape and Sirius pretended to glare at each other. Didn't really work from where Harry was because he could feel his godfather silently shaking in laughter. It was amazing how their anger and fighting had turned into a good-natured fighting and teasing of each other. But appearances must be kept, they still had to act like they hated each other.

"If Potter didn't do it, then he didn't do it." Moody said gruffly from his corner of the room where he had been quite until that moment.

"They how did his name come out?" Karkaroff questioned angrily.

"Someone must have tricked the cup and made it think there was a fourth school. Potter's name coming out is the result of that." Moody stated. "Only powerful magic would have been able to do that, something strong enough for it fool the goblet."

"And you would know that eh Moody?"

"I hope you keep in mind Karkaroff that it was once my job to think as dark wizards do and capture them. Don't forget that. Only a highly skilled wizard would have been able to pull this feat off, not some mere fourth year, not even a seventh year." Moody growled glaring at Karkaroff.

"Dumbledore, he's only fourteen, surely he will not be made to compete?" McGonagall asked turning to look at the headmaster.

A troubled look appeared on Dumbledore's face. He turned to Crouch, "Barty?"

"The rules are final. He must compete."

"He was given no choice." Sirius growled glaring at Crouch, he would never forgive the man for his mistake after the war. He was part way responsible for being allowed to go to prison. "As soon as he walked past the goblet and acknowledged that his name came out Harry was stuck."

"Is that true?" Harry asked shocked. The other champions appeared in much the same state. If any of the teachers had known this that would have meant they let this happen to Harry.

"His name came out; someone would have needed to go up anyways. The goblet needed to accept the next champion." Crouch stated, it seemed that only him, Moody, and Dumbledore didn't appear surprised by the news.

"I'm sorry my boy but Harry must compete." Dumbledore said.

Harry was shaking, it was like they wanted this to happen to him. Harry didn't want to compete, but now because no one had told him there might have been a way out, he was forced to. Harry couldn't even look at Dumbledore at the moment. He felt Sirius's arm tighten around him reminding him that at least he had his godfather at his side for now.

"Alight, now that we've got that exciting bit settle, we can begin with your instructions." Bagman said excitedly ignoring the dark glare Sirius was aiming at him.

"Your first task is designed to test your daring. To see how well you preform facing the unknown. You will have no hints as to what the task will be and are not allowed to accept help from teachers regarding this. The first task will take place near the end of November and you will be armed only with your wand." Crouch said starting to explain what they would need to know.

"Once you complete the first task, information on the second task will be given to you. You will also be exempt from your exams at the end of the year because the third task taking place at that time."

"Good luck." Bagman says will a smile looking at all the champions.

Seeing they were clearly done Harry moved out of Sirius's hold and leaves the room, he couldn't stand being in there anymore.

"Hey Harry! Wait up." Harry turns to notice Cedric chasing after him. The other two champions, Fleur and Krum are behind him being lead out by their headmasters. The two Hogwarts champions wait as they walk by before exiting the great hall.

"Looks like we're playing against each other again." Cedric comments to Harry as they pause beside an alcove. Harry thought he saw a flash of blond but ignored it and focused on Cedric.

"I guess."

"Harry look, I… at first I thought that you might have really put your name in the goblet, but seeing you in there, I don't believe that anymore. I don't think that Fleur does either, but not sure about Krum. Just, look if you need help don't be afraid to ask." Cedric tells him.

"Thanks that means a lot. I would have never entered on my own anyway, I wanted a quite year for once. Doesn't look like I'll get that." Harry admitted dejectedly.

"Look, I got to go, the Hufflepuff's are probably waiting for me wanting to celebrate." Cedric admitted looking towards one of the staircases that lead down to the dungeons.

"Thanks. I'm just going to wait for my godfather."

"He might be a while, sounded like he was getting ready to yell at Dumbledore good back there. C'ya Harry."

Harry sighed as he leaned by the side of the alcove. He really had wanted a quite year. Feeling a sudden tug on the back of his robes, Harry yelped as he was pulled back into the alcove.

"Mph!" Harry struggled at the hand over his mouth and pushed it away.

"Be quite Potter."

"Draco!" Harry hissed seeing the blond. "what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to see if you're alright, you ungrateful prat." Draco spat back angrily.

Harry blinked for a moment in surprise before smiling. He sided and leaned into Draco's side as they sat there in the alcove. "Thanks Draco."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"No, but I'll hang in there."

"Why would someone enter you anyway." Draco grumbled from his side.

"Probably to get me killed or something." Harry admitted. Seeing Draco's astonished look, he chuckled. "This isn't some prank, Draco. Someone purposely entered me. You remember what Emma said, _He's_ coming back. This is probably part of some plot to get him back and me killed."

"Don't talk like that, we don't know that for sure." Draco argued. But Harry didn't respond, they both knew that he was most likely correct.

They tensed as they heard voices approaching them from the great hall.

"You should go. We don't want anyone to catch you out here." Harry said nudging the other boy.

Draco nodded and got up. He paused at the entrance to the alcove. "Just so you know, I will probably have to come up with some response to this, you probably won't like it."

"We both know our roles; I know you won't mean it." Harry reassured him with a smile. Draco nodded and hurried off to the Slytherin dorms.

Not a minute later the doors opened again and three people stepped out. Harry removed himself from his alcove when he saw Sirius. Snape gave him a nod and headed off towards the dungeons and his quarters. Harry moved over to where his godfather and head of house were standing.

"Take care of Harry would you Minerva." Sirius asked sighing. He pulled Harry close and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I look out for all my lions, don't worry I will keep an eye on him." Professor McGonagall assured Sirius.

"That is not what I meant, I meant more along the lines of his… Harry have you not told her yet?" Sirius asked turning a sharp eye towards Harry.

Caught unaware Harry floundered for a moment trying to think what he was supposed to have told his head of house. Realizing just what Sirius was getting at Harry's eyes widened and he laughed nervously.

"Harry James Potter." Sirius said sternly.

"I uh… it's been really busy… I uh… school has been… um." Harry looked at Sirius weakly realizing that there was no real argument for him not telling McGonagall until this moment.

"Sirius what is going on here?"

"Could we perhaps go to your office and talk a moment, Minerva?" Sirius asked.

"Follow me." She said with a sigh.

* * *

"Now what is it that Mr. Potter here has forgotten to tell me?" McGonagall asked sitting behind her desk.

"Harry." Sirius said pushing the boy forward.

"Um, well… in my parents will, they named my godparents and who they wanted to be my guardians should anything happen to them." Harry began.

"Yes, everyone knew that Sirius had been named godfather, I had also heard that Alice Longbottom had been named godmother. It was unfortunate what happened causing you to unable to go to either of them." McGonagall said with a frown. "That you had to go to those horrid relatives of yours, I watched them you know before Albus placed you with them. I tried to get him to place you somewhere else but he would not listen. Said it was safest for you there, and as you had no other guardian."

"That was a lie." Sirius spoke up.

"What?"

"Dumbledore lied. One he had no right deciding Harry's fate like that. It should have been handled by someone in the proper office to take care of such matters. The Potter's will should have been released and read. It clearly stated who Harry was to go to and how he was never to go to those awful relatives of his, or for Dumbledore to have any say in Harry's life save headmaster." Sirius said hotly.

"Everything was in disarray at that time Sirius—"

"I was there that night, if I had stood my ground and not let Harry be taken, none of this would have happened." Sirius said heavily letting himself get pushed into a chair by Harry.

"He learned most of this, this summer. A lot of it still bothers him." Harry said sitting next to him.

"It's quite understandable Harry. You both mentioned his guardians, you made it seem like there had been provisions made should something happen to you and Alice." McGonagall questioned Sirius trying to steer the conversation back on track.

"There were. There were two other guardians that were named, should anything happen to my primary godparents. They were to be my secondary godparents, no one knew about this, not even Sirius and Remus."

"Who?" McGonagall asked a suspicion creeping upon her on who the other set might be.

"Minnie, you always knew how much James and I favored you." Sirius said with a smile getting his previous cheer back.

"Me?" McGonagall asked bewildered. "Merlin, who was the other?"

"Mum wanted Professor Snape." Harry told his head of house. She blinked at him in surprise.

"Severus and I?"

"Yeah, I should have gone to one of you. You would have both been responsible for caring for me and making sure I was okay." Harry said with a smile.

"Does he know?"

"He found out over the summer, Remus and I contacted him. Surprisingly enough he's been rather accepting of the whole thing." Sirius confessed.

"But the way you three act."

"We have our reasons for keeping up appearances for the moment." Harry said.

"Albus?" McGonagall guessed.

"Among other things." Sirius confirmed.

"Don't worry, I wish that I would have been told sooner, but I will watch out for Harry. This gives me more reason to support him. If it needs to come out will you both mind if I say anything?"

"We rather keep it under wraps, but if it becomes necessary then it is fine. Don't mention Severus though, we still need to keep it secret for a while longer."

"Of course. Now it's getting late, Sirius you are welcome to use my floo, call if you need anything. Harry, I think it is time you went off to bed. I am sure that Gryffindor House has been waiting long enough for you. Don't stay up to late with their celebrations otherwise I will have to come break it up."

Harry smiled and thanked her. He gave Sirius a hug before dashing out to the tower. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the fact that McGonagall was his second godmother. He was glad she had taken everything so well though.


	43. Going Home

A/N: Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving for those of you in the US. It was really nice to get to spend time with the family, though working in retail over that weekend is killer, I only came back for two days for the break, and I am still exhausted. On another note, I hate cutting melon with giant knives, the rind was so hard I ended up cutting my finger a bit. This is where a good cutting hex would come in handing, just a few waves of my wand and the fruit would be all nice and cut up. Only thing I would have to watch out for would be making sure the spell actually hit the fruit and not something (or someone) by accident.

But anyways, this was a hard chapter to write, trying to find the right words. I am so done with explaining Emma's situation. I really hope no one shows up anymore that she needs to explain things to. Hope you all like this, more Charlie, and we get closer to finding out what is wrong with Sirius. wonder who can guess it.

(it is really hard to type with a band-aid around the tip of one of your fingers, I keep messing up on words)

* * *

Chapter 42 Going Home

Emma woke up slowly the next day. Rolling over she was greeted with the image of Charlie far closer to her than she would have thought.

Last night, due to small space in his hut, Charlie had expanded his bed so they could both sleep, he was red the entire time he was telling her about the arrangment.

They had agreed to stay on separate sides of the bed, highly aware of the fact that they were sharing a bed.

It seemed that somewhere during the night, they both had rolled closer to each other becoming very close to each other. She wasn't quiet cuddled up to Charlie, but they were very close to it. He had one arm slung around her waist keeping her close.

She froze as she felt him stir and start to wake. His eyes blinked open and he gazed blearily at her. "So would this be a bad time to ask us to be official?"

Emma giggled and let Charlie pull her closer. She sighed leaning into him and nodded her head.

"Is that a yes? to soon. Or a yes, official."

"Yes you silly git, you can be my boyfriend." Emma said playfully.

"I still have the day off today, want to do something?" Charlie asked.

"Like what?"

"There's this nice clearing on the reserve, has this overhang up on a cliff. It's perfect for viewing the dragons, not too many people go up there. Thought, you know, it might be a good place for us to talk." Charlie admitted nervously.

Emma was kind of nervous herself about this talk, but she admitted that it sounded like a good idea. Better than talking in the small hut at least. Didn't really want Sorin eavesdropping on them.

"Sounds good." Emma replied happy to see Charlie beam at her.

* * *

"So," Charlie said sitting down next to Emma.

"Where to start huh?" Emma guessed leaning against him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Something like that yeah." Charlie said looking down at her worried face. "You know that whatever it is that it doesn't change how I feel about you, right? You're still the girl that captivated me the moment I saw her. I'll accept you however you are."

"Even if I'm Dark?" Emma asked teasingly.

"Um, I'll try my best?" Charlie said hesitantly worried slightly.

"Don't worry Charlie, not Dark. But good answer." Emma said laughing at the flustered look on her boyfriend's, now that was new, face.

"Ok, damn it, I don't even know where to start. What kind of question am I supposed to ask?"

"I guess we could start with the easier ones. How I got here, and what I am trying to do." Emma proposed.

Emma was so thankful to Charlie as he sat there and listened as she explained how the book had brought her here and how she knew about this world. He was a little unsettled thinking how everything had been a story to her, but he took it all in great. Probably having talked with Bill about the issue for a while had helped him open to the idea. She knew that he was probably trying not to think about the issue to much.

When she started to explained that she was starting to change events that had happened before Charlie sat up with a worried look on his face.

"Is that safe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are basing what you know from what happened before, but if you start to change things too much, then won't that affect what happens in the future?" Charlie asked.

"We're trying to be careful about that. Most things are already in play or have already happened. Besides I've already changed a few things by getting Sirius free. So far things have stayed pretty much on track." Emma admitted.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Well you know how I said that everything I know is based off Harry's years at school, that's what the books focused on? Truth is it's more than just a few bad years that he has had to deal with. Bad things are starting to happen. There's a darkness coming that hasn't been seen in a while." Emma began.

"And that means?"

"You-Know-Who isn't dead. He's planning on coming back, and he will within a year." Emma said quietly. Charlie stilled behind her. He was young enough that while he might not have been all too aware of what had happened during the last war, he had been able to see its effects and what life had been like back then.

"That's, that's a lot Em." Charlie admitted.

"I can't stop him from coming back, but I do know why he isn't dead and how to make it so he stays dead this time around." Emma explained.

"Something Harry had to deal with?"

"Unfortunately." Emma confessed.

"So what is it that you are planning on doing?" Charlie asked curious, this was starting to seem like a lot more than what he first thought.

"I care about a lot of the people in this world. Unfortunately, many of them were affected by You-Know-Who coming back, there were some that were not able to be saved." Emma said sadly. "I have this knowledge of how to stop much of the bad from happening, but there is only so much that I can do."

"That's a lot for one person Emma, are you handling everything alright?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Thanks, I've got a few people helping me." Emma admitted. "I had to tell Remus, and Sirius everything first for them to believe me. It was a lot for them to take in."

"Are they the only ones you've told?" Charlie asked.

"No, I've told Severus, and Harry. We've also got two more who are starting to work with us." Emma confessed.

"Severus? As in Snape?" Charlie asked surprised. "Why him? I understand Harry, but why Snape?"

"I trust the four of them with my life. Harry, Harry deserves to know as much as he can. To little people told him anything before, and by the time he found some things out it was too late for some. The others, they're family to Harry, including Snape odd as it may seem, he lost all of them last time and I don't want that to happen again." Emma tried to explain.

"How is Snape family for Harry?"

"Severus and Lily were best friends growing up. She wanted him to be involved in Harry's life if something happened to them." Emma explained.

"I'm glad you've explained some of this to me." Charlie said. "But who are the other two people? You seemed to purposefully avoid mentioning their names?"

"Might be a little hard to believe, but Draco and Narcissa Malfoy." Emma said laughing at the shocked expression on Charlie's face. "We need their help in a few areas. Draco also had a hard time before, this time around I want to make sure things work for him, working with Harry and developing a friendship with him would do them both good."

Charlie sat still for a few minutes thinking over what Emma had told him. She understood it was a lot to take in.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You are from another world, you know some of the events that are going to happen soon, mainly those centered around Harry, You-Know-Who is coming back, you know how to stop him, and you are working with Snape and a few Malfoy's. Did I get everything?" Charlie asked going over what she had told him.

"Pretty, much. You only forgot how I have a hot dragon handler as a boyfriend." Emma said cheekily.

"Oh, yeah. The most important fact." Charlie said with a laugh.

"I want to help the people that couldn't be saved, the ones both Harry and I care about. I don't want him to go through that pain again." Emma said quietly.

"Family is the only goal huh."

"What? Where did you hear that?" Emma said shocked.

"Didn't you know? The sorting hat gave you a little welcome and started singing, badly, about how you were here and you were neither dark nor light, your only goal was family. The twins owled me about the strange song the hat sung during the welcome feast." Charlie explained.

"Harry never told me about that." Emma pouted.

After that they left the heavy talk for a while and went and enjoyed the day together. Emma loved how easy it was for her to get along with Charlie and how they connected. He ended up showing her even more around the reserve than yesterday explaining some of his duties to her as they went.

* * *

Emma sighed. Charlie had been gone for a while after some of the handlers had come to him for help. Seemed Norberta was getting a little testy and Charlie was one of the few that could handle her when she got that way.

Since he had left she had visited Sorin a little who bemoaned that fact that he hadn't heard anything interesting last night except for a few sweet words. Laughing at his unique personality Emma had left after a while saying she needed some alone time. She asked him to tell Charlie that she had went back to his hut if he came looking for her.

Once again while she was in the visitors center she had caught sight of the date, reminding her why she had come her in the first place. She worried what would happen when she went home tomorrow.

"Emma there you are." Charlie said as he entered the hut, finding Emma curled up on the bed.

"Hey." She replied softly.

"Obviously, there were things left out of our talk this morning." Charlie commented laying down next to her and pulling her close.

"Something like that." Emma confessed.

"Is this something what really brought you here? Not just wanting to see me?" Charlie asked. Emma nodded her head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Your great you know that Weasley. Best boyfriend ever." Emma said with a smile.

"Oh that's good I was worried there for a moment." Charlie joked.

"So you know about the tournament, right?" Emma asked sitting up.

"Course, one of the tasks is facing dragons, we have to go there in a few weeks to monitor the dragons and keep them under control for the task." Charlie replied looking up at her.

"Right um. The other schools would have arrived the other night, and the champions are going to be chosen after dinner tonight." Emma began.

"Sounds exciting." Charlie replied.

"Would be, however something goes wrong."

"Goes wrong? What do you mean?" Charlie asked sitting up worried. This tournament was dangerous and already something was going wrong?

"A fourth name comes out, a fourth champion." Emma whispers.

"Harry." Charlie breaths out in shock. Emma nods.

"Like I said earlier You-Know-Who comes back. There is a plan currently in the works to get that to happen. Harry being in the tournament is part of it." Emma confessed looking distraught.

"If you knew this why didn't you—"

"Stop it? Because the only way I know how to defeat him for sure requires him being alive. I don't know if the plan will work if he is still in the half state he is at the moment. I hate to do this to Harry again, but he can handle it. He has to."

"Have you talked about this with Harry?" Charlie questioned.

"Um…"

"Emma!"

"It was better that he not know yet. Can you imagine how everyone would react if he knew his name was going to come out! They will already think he did it, but as long as he looks like he knew nothing about it and says how he didn't it should lessen everyone's reactions." Emma argued.

"And I am guessing that Sirius and Remus don't know either. That's why you ran here, they would have bombarded you with questions as soon as they found out." Charlie guessed.

"I needed to give them time. I hadn't even realized that it was so close to the tournament. Besides I thought you would be safe to run off to, I had hoped you wouldn't have really questioned me showing up since you asked me to come so often." Emma complained.

"Fine, but when you go back you need to properly explain yourself. And talk with Harry, I know you said he knows your hiding a few things, but this is big. He won't be very happy with you if you don't explain yourself, he needs to hear this from you, and in person." Charlie chastised while inwardly preening at being called safe to go to.

"Why do you have to be right?" Emma pouted. "I'll talk with Harry as soon as I get a chance."

"It's because I'm an awesome boyfriend." Charlie laughed. "Now come here, I'm missed my girlfriend all day."

Emma smiled at Charlie as they both laid back down on the bed and he held her close.

"You really are an awesome boyfriend Charlie Weasley." Emma replied gently reaching up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He blushed kissing her back. He was so glad to have meet her.

* * *

"Do you really have to go back today?" Charlie asked pulling Emma down to sit next to him on the couch in his hut. Smacking his arm Emma smiled.

"Course I do, it's not a good idea if I stay away for too long. Besides your dad knows I am supposed to be going back today. I have no clue if he told Sirius or Remus, but I am not taking the chance that someone is waiting for me to show back up today and not show up." Emma said fondly.

"I think I might die from missing you though." Charlie groaned.

"Aww you poor baby." Emma laughed. "I suggest you pay attention to your job then and don't die. Otherwise I won't be able to see you in a few weeks."

Charlie perked up at that. "A few weeks?"

Emma gave him a pointed look waiting for his brain to catch up. Really they had just talked about all this the other day.

"Oh right, the tournament." Charlie said with a flush. "You'll defiantly be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it, or you for that matter." Emma said smiling. Charlie chuckled relieved.

"You sure you don't just like me because of the dragons?" He asked jokingly.

"Shucks, you found me out." Emma mock pouted making Charlie laughed.

But Emma knew she could not hide forever and was about to go back home. This was why she had set a date for the portkey to take her back, otherwise she would have probably spent weeks observing the dragons and following Charlie around.

Not that Charlie would complain about that. He found Emma gorgeous and amazing to be around. So little girls actually found his work in dragons interesting, and those that were tended to like the dragons better then him. That he had found a girl like Emma, he was hesitant to let her go. Plus, he would miss her crazy.

"So I'll see you for the first task then?" Charlie asked flopping around and laying his head on Emma's lap.

"Course you will you big puppy. Though you could always owl me when you get to Hogwarts so I can come see you early." Emma replied running her fingers through his hair.

"Mm, wouldn't it be hard to sneak you on the grounds? It would look weird if you were seen randomly popping up for too long. I can't exactly leave the dragons." Charlie mused.

"Well I could just sneak over and spend a week with you camping in the woods taking care of dragons." Emma said loving the way Charlie blushed at that. "Or I'm sure you could get a few hours off here or there and meet me in Hogsmeade."

Leaning up Charlie gave her a quick kiss. "I think the second option might be better."

"Mm, shame I think your right." Emma smirked leaning down to steal another kiss from Charlie. "I wouldn't have minded camping with you."

"Tease." Charlie grumbled when Emma pulled away.

Laughing Emma shoved Charlie off of her and pulled him to his feet. "Come on you. It's time for you to walk me back."

* * *

"Leaving so soon?"

"Sorin!" Emma greeted. "Unfortunately, have to get back before people start to miss me for too long."

"Them! What about us! How am I going to fall asleep at night without the lovely sounds of you and huga bear giggling to yourself." Sorin cried dramatically.

"Really Sorin!" Charlie growled smacking Sorin on the head.

"I'll miss you too Sorin. See you at the tournament or before yeah?" Emma said giving the other man a hug.

"Hmm, I don't think I was scheduled to go. Maybe I can get permission to come. Regardless, if you could be so kind as to send my regards to a young Mister Fred?" Sorin asked with a charming smile and handing over something to Emma.

Curious as to what Sorin could want with Fred she glanced down at what Sorin had handed her. there was a message on one side for Fred, Sorin saying hi, but it was the other side that caught their attention. Blushing slightly, Emma took in the sight of a picture of Sorin waving without his shirt on and a pair of low riding pants the only thing he had on. It looked like the man had just got done spraying himself with water the way his chest glistened and his long hair dripped. One hand was pushing his hair out of the way.

Charlie made a noise of disagreement next to her when he saw the picture. "Really Sorin, that's my brother!"

"And he's absolutely delectable." Sorin grinned.

"Please don't send that to Fred." Charlie pleaded.

"Sorry Hun, Sorin asked so nicely." Emma said giving Charlie a quick peck on the lips before stepping back and grabbing her portkey. "See you soon!"

Charlie groaned in defeat as Emma's portkey activated and sent her away. "I really hate you." He grumbled at Sorin before walking out. Sorin may be a great friend, but that was his little brother for Merlin's sake. He did not need that.

* * *

Emma sighed as she regarded the floo in front of her. She had been slightly relieved to find no one waiting for her upon her return, when she got to the Ministry. But now it was time for her to face the music. Grimacing she grabbed some floo and stepped into the fire.

"Emma!"

"Thank Merlin your back!"

"Please do something! Sirius has been going spare the last few days with you gone. He practically had a panic attack on Halloween." James begged.

Emma looked up in surprise when she stepped out of the flames and all the portraits started yelling at her.

"Emma! Please tell me you know what's wrong with Sirius!" Remus shouted coming into the library when he heard the portraits shout she was home. Emma gaped in shock at Remus's appearance, his hair was a mess and his robe was hanging off one shoulder.

"Remus! What's happened? You look…"

"He's been insatiable, one moment he's freaking out worried about you leaving all of a sudden, worried about Harry, and the next he's pushing me against the nearest available surface and—"

"REMUS! Too much info." Emma said quickly raising her hands. She loved that Remus and Sirius were together, but didn't need to know the intimate details of their love life.

"I don't know what to do, I came home and you were gone, Sirius had locked himself in his lab for hours and didn't emerge until he had to dash out to see healer Horn. He's gone to see the healer two times since you've been gone and won't tell me anything. Not to mention the stress we've been under since Harry's name came out of the goblet." Remus sighed slumping down into a chair.

Emma felt bad for leaving them when all of this came out. She wished she could have been here for them, but it had seemed like the best idea to let things play out without her being there.

"Emma," Sirius said pausing in the doorway, he was surprised to see her back. "You're home. We didn't know how long you would be gone."

"Sorry Pads, it seemed like the best option to stay away for a few days." Emma said guiltily.

"Did you know?"

Emma hated how vulnerable he seemed. "Sirius."

"Where did you go?" Sirius demanded suddenly.

"I, I went to Romania and visited Charlie." Emma stammered shocked at how quickly Sirius had gotten angry.

"And how do you think we felt not knowing where you were?" Sirius asked harshly.

"I left a note!"

"A vague one!"

"It's not like no one knew where I was, I took a portkey from the ministry and Mr. Weasley helped me out with that." Emma argued face growing hot.

Sirius turned away from here making a dismissive sound. Emma held back a gasp, the move really hurt. Tears started to well in her eyes.

"You act like you don't trust me anymore. You must know that I had my reasons for not telling the both of you what was going to happen." Emma said drawing in a shuddering breath. Remus stood up shocked at their behavior but looking like he didn't know what to do. "Sirius! Look at me! Don't you dare think it didn't hurt keeping this from the both of you. You've been acting strange for days Siri, come talk to me when you've figured out what's going on with you."

Silent tears ran down the side of her face as she turned and headed towards the stairs. Hiding in her room sounded like a good idea at the moment.

* * *

"Sirius that was a really dick move. Figure out what's wrong with yourself and apologize to Emma. You better hope that you can fix this mess." James huffed before disappearing from his portrait.

"Sirius why did you react like that? Aren't you happy that Emma is back home?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yes, I don't know. I need to see Healer Horn," Sirius said walking to the front door.

"Sirius! You can't just leave again!" Remus shouted in vain as the door closed behind Sirius.

Remus sighed and headed up the stairs to go check on Emma. Reaching her door, he knocked hoping she would respond. Hearing the soft enter he stepped into the room to check on the distraught young woman.

"We were really worried about you, you know."

"I know, it was just too much. When I realized the date I kind of panicked." Emma confessed with a sigh. Remus moved to the bed to give the young woman a hug. He was glad she was back safe, both he and Sirius viewed her as a younger sister and loved having her around. They had been really worried when she had gone.

Sirius especially when he couldn't figure out what her note meant. It took Remus a little while to think about it, but he had figured it out.

"So how was Romania? Have a good time with Charlie?" Remus asked.

Emma blushed mumbling into Remus's side. "What was that?"

"I said he asked me out officially."

"Good." Remus laughed slightly. "I had been wondering when that would happen with the constant letters you two send each other."

"He showed me around the reserve, it was beautiful. The dragons were all amazing." Emma sighed.

"Really? Meet any interesting ones?"

"Saw Norbert, they found out thought that it was actually Norberta." Emma said with a laugh.

* * *

Healer Horn sighed when he saw who was waiting for him in his office.

"Sirius this is the third time you've been in here this week. You haven't kept to your appointments at all."

"Sorry, just stuff going on." Sirius replied sulking.

"Have you told Remus about—"

"No, not yet."

"Sirius I know you wanted to wait until Emma came back, but really this has been going on long enough, you need to tell Remus what's been going on. The stress of keeping this secret can't be good for you. I am sure your partner is worried as well." Healer Horn said taking a seat behind his desk.

"I've been keeping busy while I can. Remus doesn't suspect anything. Besides Emma came home earlier." Sirius admitted.

"Then why aren't you at home?" the healer asked looking in concern at his patient.

"I got angry and yelled at Emma. How can I do this if I can't handle a crying girl. I can't possibly be able to—"

"Sirius stop right there; you will be fine. You need to go back and talk with everyone. All this hiding, it can't go on forever, they will find out. Remus will not be happy that you've kept this from him this long."

"What if he hates me for this?" Sirius asked weakly.

"Remus loves you, never doubt that. Go and don't come back for another week. You need to get everything sorted. And no more brewing, I don't want your health to be at risk."

Sirius gave a weak smile and nodded. He needed to get back home. He had a family to apologize to.

* * *

Remus was looking down at a sleeping Emma with a frown on his face. Shortly after she had told him a bit about her trip to Romania she had broken down crying how Sirius must hate her now. She had tried herself out after a little while and fallen asleep. Remus was worried about her. He knew that there were still some things she hadn't mentioned.

He hoped that Sirius would come home soon and fix this. They had both gradually found out from Emma that she was much like Harry. Orphaned and left with relatives that didn't want her. She was starved for affection and a family that wanted her.

She had finally found that with them. He knew that she loved Harry like a little brother and that she cared for him and Sirius greatly. But Sirius had messed that up when he had yelled at her. Sirius had yet to raise his voice to her yet and this had been a great shock to her.

Remus sighed, wishing again that Sirius would hurry up and come home.

 _knock, knock._

Remus looked up and saw Sirius poking his head in a guilty expression on his face.

"Hey, how is she?" Sirius asked.

"Would be better if you apologized to her." Remus said looking at Sirius. "What's going on Pads?"

Sirius shock his head and bent down to wake Emma up. "In a bit. Emma?"

Waking up Emma looked tearfully at Sirius, grimacing Sirius bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Em's, I didn't mean any of it." Sirius told her gathering her in a hug.

"Idiot." Emma mumbled.

"How was your trip?" Sirius asked.

"Fine, got to spend time with Charlie, he asked me out properly. Also, turns out he knew that I'm the Traveler, Bill and him figured it out at the cup." Emma told them.

"And he's OK with it?"

"Yeah, I told him the short version. He took it fairly well."

"That's good, I'm glad you have someone else to talk to." Sirius told her. "And your reason for leaving and not telling us?"

"Sirius, this is hard enough as it is. after everything you've found out about Harry, I know how protective you are of him, the both of you. Knowing something like this, that he would be entered into the tournament, all it would have done is cause you both to worry. I didn't even tell Harry yet because I knew he needed to know nothing about this, surely you can imagine how the school is treating him. If he knew and people saw, that would just cement the idea that he put his name in." Emma tried to explain.

"You do plan on telling him all of this don't you?" Remus asked.

"Of course I do." Emma exclaimed.

"That's good. its good to have you home." Sirius said. this issue wasn't over, but they were done talking about it for now.

"Thanks. Now are you going to tell us what's the matter with you? or are you going to make me cry again?"

Sirius laughed and pushed Emma over some. Remus joined them on the bed curious to finally find out why Sirius had been acting up all week.

"Sorry for being a moody prat, it's just a little hard adjusting to the truth." Sirius said.

"And what truth would that be?"

"Well it's not like I didn't want to tell you both earlier, and I figured, you know, better to ask forgiveness then permission and all that."

"Siri stop evading the question. What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Well um… it was in France and I… found this… well it's um…"

"Sirius!"

"Fine! I'm—" Sirius yelled stuffing his face in his hands.

Remus fell out of the bed in shock. While Emma sat beside Sirius blinking incomprehensibly.


	44. Reporters and Wands part 1

A/N: I love you guys so much. Sorry for the cliff-hanger last chapter. Won't confirm anything yet, you have to wait just a little longer to see how that scene ended. We are back to Harry in this chapter. This picks up on Halloween night as Harry gets back to the tower. Didn't realize until after I reviewed the chapter that it was a little out of place with the last chapter, considering events happened first in this chapter before the next. Though more time does pass in this chapter so I guess its okay.

Whatever on with the fanfiction!

Read and review my pretties, it will help me write faster.

* * *

Chapter 44 Reporters and Wands

A cheer went up as soon as Harry entered the tower. Stumbling back, he would had fallen had it not been for the hand reaching for him and pulling him towards the crowd.

"Wha—"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get passed Dumbledore's age line of course."

"And no beard, that's no fair."

Harry couldn't speak as he was bombarded with questions from all sides by his housemates. The twins were pulling him off to the side and patting him on the back congratulating him.

"We've got food!" One of the twins announced to the cheering crowd. Someone tried to push a plate in Harry's hands while he tried to tell them he wasn't hungry.

Harry tried looking around for his friends and tried to see if he could spot Ron or Hermione. He couldn't even see Neville in the crowd.

Lee Jordan approached him and draped a Gryffindor banner across his shoulders that he found somewhere. He dragged Harry back over to where the twins were and started talking with them. Their distraction allowed Harry to escape and make his way to the dormitory staircase. He just wanted get in his bed and sleep this nightmare away.

He had to keep dodging people as he made his way across the room as they all wanted to talk with him and congratulate him. He was finally able to reach the bottom of the stairs after dashing around the Creevey brothers who were converging on him.

Harry sighed as he made it into the room and leaned against the door. He looked up to see Ron lying on his bed and Neville close by on his own bed reading a book.

"There you both are, I was looking everywhere for the two of you." Harry said flopping down on his own bed on the far side of the room. Both Ron and Neville's beds were on either side of his.

"Figured you needed the practice of escaping the crowds, who knows what you'll have to deal with this year." Neville joked dodging the pillow Harry through at him.

"Not funny, look at this!" Harry exclaimed tugging at the banner that was draped around him Lee had tied the damn thing on tight and it was hard to get off. "They wouldn't let me get a word in edge-wish, it's a mad house down there."

"Suppose I should congratulate you." Ron mumbled turning over from his place on his bed and sitting up. Sharing a look Harry and Neville both sat up and regard Ron warily.

"What are you on about Ron?" Harry asked nervous of the strained smile that Ron was sporting.

"On getting in the tournament, even the twins didn't get in. How did you do it? Did you use your dad's cloak?" Ron asked.

"You can't actually think Harry entered himself, do you?" Neville asked in disbelief.

"Ron you know I didn't enter, I never wanted to enter. Besides the cloak wouldn't have fooled anything." Harry argued.

"You must have found another way. Why didn't you tell me also? We could have entered together." Ron asked ignoring everything Harry just said.

"It wasn't me, someone else must have entered me." Harry shot back angrily at his friend.

"Why would someone do that?" Ron asked skeptically finally hearing Harry's protests.

"I don't know, kill me maybe?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Do you really think that's was it?" Neville asked in concern his thoughts going to what had happened a few weeks ago when the Sorting Hat had talked about coming conflict.

Neville knew that the issue was going to come soon but he didn't think it would take this route. Harry would need all the help and support he could get from his friends and family. Neville knew that Emma and Sirius would provide that unconditionally and he wouldn't abandon Harry either. Malfoy was also gearing up to be a strong friend for Harry. He just wished the same had stayed true for Ron.

"You can tell me the truth you know. Violet came earlier and told everyone that Dumbledore is letting you compete so it's not you'll get in trouble if you tell me. Must be nice, a chance at that prize money and no exams."

"You're an idiot Ron, I didn't enter. I don't know what kind of friend you are for thinking that I would risk myself for a stupid competition like this." Harry said angrily.

"Oh, but its fine to risk others when we go on your silly little adventures?" Ron spat back.

Harry recoiled in shock, that Ron would say something like that, he couldn't believe it. Most times Harry had wanted to go alone so not to put his friends in danger, Ron had always willingly come along.

"You should get to bed, might have a photo shoot or something in the morning." Ron glared getting into bed and closing the curtains.

"Git." Harry mumbled getting into bed.

"Maybe he'll come around." Neville said hopefully.

"Who knows with Ron." Harry sighed. He was beginning to realize that this must be why Emma didn't want to tell Ron anything. He couldn't believe that Ron would turn against him this easily. All for what, because he was jealous?

"Night."

* * *

Harry woke with a groan as he heard the dormitory door open. He rolled over and glanced at Ron's bed, empty.

"He's down at breakfast." Neville said sitting down at the end of Harry's bed. "I wouldn't recommend going down there by the way. Not everyone is as accepting as the Gryffindor's of the situation."

"Course, why would they." Harry replied grumbling and getting up. He walked over to his wardrobe and riffled around looking for something to wear today.

"I think I even saw a few Slytherin's sulking by the doors looking to ambush you as soon as you walked in the hall." Neville added.

"Great anything useful to say Nev, or is it all bad news?" Harry asked sarcastically shooting his friend a look.

"Tsk, you're no fun."

"You've been spending far too much time talking with my dad."

"I've got breakfast that way you don't have to go down. I figured it was still nice outside for the beginning of November, we could go out by the lake and eat there. Get away from your angry hoards." Neville announced holding up a wrapped-up napkin.

"Genius you are Longbottom." Harry said smiling and pulled out a sweater.

Thankfully there were very little people down in the common room this time in the morning. The few that were there only said hi to Harry and let him get on his way. Luckily no one stopped him to talk.

"Hey do you have any idea where Hermione is? I didn't see her at all last night." Harry asks as they open the portrait hole almost running into someone.

"I imagine right there." Neville says with a laugh at the flustered look on Hermione's face.

"Harry! Oh, how are you? I figured you wouldn't want to go down to breakfast, so." Hermione said in a rush holding up a wrapped napkin with food.

Harry laughed as he and Neville stepped out and he gave Hermione a hug.

"You and Neville think alike it seems Hermione." Harry said motioning to Neville who held up another wrapped napkin. "We were just about to head down to the lake, want to come?"

The trio walk outside together and Harry explains what happened the other night with Dumbledore and the other champions. He adds how Neville called Sirius and how his godfather had come and started yelling at Dumbledore asking how the man could let something like this happen.

"Man I wish I could have been there to see that." Neville said.

"Hermione?"

"Don't worry Harry I believe you when you say you didn't put your name in. One look at your face when your name came out was enough. It just took me a few minutes to think over everything. But who could have done it and why? No student would have been able to pull something like that off."

"Have you seen Ron? Does he still believe that rubbish about me putting my name in?" Harry asked not wanting to get on topic about how his name might have come out. He didn't want to worry Hermione about what had happened. Neville shot him a concerned look knowing that both had discussed Ron and how his name had gotten in the cup.

"I saw him this morning." Hermione admitted. "I don't think he believes you put your name in but… oh well, Harry, he's jealous. He's always had his brothers to contend with and you always get attention. You're his best friend, but your famous, and now this has happened. It's a lot for him to take in seeing you get all the attention once again."

"He can't think after all these years that I actually want all this attention." Harry argued.

"Well no, but people don't normally see him. He's only Harry Potter's best friend. It was like that at the world cup also, him seeing you introduced to all those ministry people and talking with the minister."

"That's no excuse Hermione. You tell him he can take the fame if he wants. You think I like being known for my parents' death and destroying some Dark Lord?"

"Tell that to him yourself Harry. I'm not your messenger."

"Yeah well I'm not going to go running around after him telling him he's being a right git. He needs to grow up. When he's ready to apologize fine by him, but I will not chase after him when I have my own problems to deal with besides his jealous ass." Harry countered angrily.

"Fine." Hermione said sitting down and pulling out the food she brought for Harry and handing it over. They sat quietly and ate after that.

* * *

The following week wasn't any better. Most of the whole school had turned against him yet again. The Hufflepuff's, who were usually on good terms with the Gryffindor's, were quite angry with Harry. They viewed it as a betrayal seeing him taking away the glory they had finally earned themselves with Cedric as champion. The few Hufflepuff's that he did get along with weren't talking with him. Both Ernie and Justin were ignoring him and even Professor Sprout was being short with him.

The Ravenclaw's reaction had been a bit surprising. He didn't know a lot of them, but mostly they stayed neutral and he had thought some of them would support him slightly. But many of them thought he had cheated to get in.

Slytherin house he wasn't surprised with at all. Their reaction was to be expected. He had never gotten along with that house. And they would do anything to torment him. The only ones he knew from the house that supported him were Draco and Zabini, but they were silent in their support not being able to openly say anything for him.

When Harry got to Care of Magical Creature's that week he knew that it was going to be bad solely on the fact that they shared it with Slytherin's. He could see Draco and his group of Slytherin's making their way down to Hagrid's hut, typical sneer in place. Oh, what he wouldn't give for this week to be over, heck this year to be over.

"Oh look its Potter, boys, better get your autograph books, there's no telling how long he'll actually last in the tournament. High death rate and all." Draco sneered causing the other Slytherin's to laugh beside him.

"Ignore him." Hermione urged trying to pull Harry away. Harry wasn't going to lie to himself, he knew that the comments that Draco would throw at him would hurt, even though he knew there was no malice behind them, it was still hard to hear.

"You know Potter. I've got a bet going. I don't think you'll last 10 minutes. What do you think?" Draco asked causing another round of laughter among the Slytherin's.

"I think Malfoy, that I had no idea you had so much faith in me." Harry smirked back causing the others around him to gap. Draco looked like he had no idea how to respond, this was not how their usual taunts ended up.

"Wha—"

"I mean, it really means a lot that you think I can finish the first task so quickly. 10 minutes? I'll try my best." Harry replied turning away.

"That's not what I meant!" Draco fumed. "You're going to die! I bet your going to die within 10 minutes!"

"That's not how I heard it." Harry counted as Hagrid came out stopping Malfoy from replying further.

"I hear he actually does have a bet that you won't be in the first task longer than 10 minutes you know. Open ended bet, could be interpreted either way, very Slytherin of him." Neville whispered to Harry as Hagrid explained that due to pent up energy they are going to walk the Skrewts in hopes that it lessens their desire to kill the others. Harry shares a look with Neville.

"Does he really expect me to finish in 10 minutes? I have no clue what the task is."

"And where exactly are we supposed to put the leash?" Draco asked redirecting his attention from Harry to Hagrid when he heard that they would have to walk the Blast Ended Skrewts. "Around the sting, blasting end, or sucker?"

"Er, around the middle. Use your dragon hide gloves as extra precaution though." Hagrid said scratching the back of his head. "Harry why don't you come over here and help me with this one?"

Harry shrugs and goes up to Hagrid, at least he doesn't have to struggle and put a leash on the Skrewts alone. The others were probably going to have a hard time just accomplishing that.

"How are you Harry? Do you have any idea who put your name in?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't know who put my name in." Harry answered. He looked over to the class and saw that some of them had gotten the leashes on the Skrewts and were now scattered around the grounds trying to walk them.

Over three feet long now, the Skrewts were powerful and could be seen dragging a few of Harry's classmates around like Neville and Lavender. Every now and then one of the Skrewts end would explode propelling them forward and dragging whoever was walking them. That's how Neville and Lavender ended up into their positions. Unfortunately for Neville, his Skrewt seemed to be prone to blast more often and the boy had no chance to get up.

"Ah, best be checking up on everyone." Hagrid commented seeing the mess around them.

* * *

"If I hear that I am going to die one more time." Harry threatened leaving history of magic one day later that week.

He had already gotten an earful of death remarks in double divination the other day. And today Binn's had decided to veer from his usual lectures of goblin wars and started to give a lecture on the history of the Tri-wizard tournament, specifically the death tolls. He had so many looks during that class he was ready to scream.

And to top an already bad day off, they had potions next with the Slytherin's who would be sure to make more disparaging comments. He really wasn't looking forward to double potions later in the week.

Not to mention with all the stress he had been under since his name came out, he had been doing worse in classes. None of his transfigurations were coming out right, no matter how McGonagall tried to help him after class. And Charms was frustrating because he knew they were going to start summoning charms that week and he just could not grasp the material. He knew the next charms class was going to be bad.

"Ah, it's not that bad. Just be sure not to repeat any of their mistakes." Neville commented bring Harry out of his depressing thoughts.

"Right, I'll try not to get stung to death by a Manticore, eaten by a Sphinx, or drowned by a Grindylow." Harry replied.

"Don't forget rampaging Cockatrice's." Neville added helpfully.

"Right." Harry said sarcastically.

"Good, then you should stay alive hopefully." Neville shot back with a smile.

"Can we just skip potions for today?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Harry you know you can't skip your classes." Hermione chastised.

"But Hermione, I had enough of the Slytherin's yesterday. I won't be able to survive a whole class with them and Snape!" Harry complained.

"Just think of it as practice for Friday's double potions." Hermione answered.

Harry groaned as they made their way down to the dungeons. He deflated when they got to the potions classroom and saw that all the Slytherins were wearing large badges on their chests.

For a moment, he thought they were all SPEW badges, which Hermione had introduced to them after the Moody debacle with the unforgivable curses. It stood for the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. She had attempted to get them to join and other students as well. Most people just brushed her off or looked at her like she was crazy. She really was going into this whole house-elf issue. But looking closer at the badges the Slytherins were wearing he saw the difference in the luminous red letters on the badge. They all read 'support Cedric Diggory the real Hogwarts champion!'

"Like it Potter! Took me the weekend to finish them." Draco taunted. "But look it's not all they do."

Pressing the button the badge turned a sickly shade of green with the words 'Potter Stinks' on it. Laughing all the Slytherins did the same to their buttons.

"I would give one to you Granger, seeing how into buttons you are suddenly. But I don't really want to touch you, just washed my hands and all. Wouldn't want to get any mu—"

"Finish that sentence I dare you to Malfoy." Harry said suddenly pulling his wand at Draco. He knew this was expected of them but he hated it. He didn't want to fight with Draco anymore, Harry could see the silent apology in Draco's eyes asking him to forgive him for the things he was about to say. Harry deflated some, if Draco went through with what he was planning on saying, it would be hard for them to get past this, they would really need to talk about this when they could.

"Mud—"

" _Furnunculus!_ " Harry shouted aiming at Draco, trying to ignore the apologetic look in the others face as he was forced to continue due to everyone watching and expecting it.

" _Densangeo!"_ Draco yelled out changing his sentence midway as Harry shot off a spell at him.

The spells ricocheted off each other and Harry's hit Goyle, while Draco's hit Hermione in the face. Boils popped up all over Goyle's face but everyone's attention was on Hermione whose teeth were now growing at an alarming rate. Harry moved to check on Hermione but Ron beat him to her glaring at him as he did.

"What's going on out here?" Snape demanded coming onto the scene.

"He started it! He attacked me!" Both boys shouted at the same time pointing to each other.

"Look what he did to Goyle!"

"Look what he did to Hermione!"

Snape looked at the scene calmly. "Goyle, Granger, to the hospital wing the both of you. Potter 20 points for starting a fight and detention."

"But Malfoy—" Harry started to argue as Goyle and Hermione ran off.

Snape sent him a glare. "Another 20 points Potter for arguing. Do you want another dentation?"

Harry shook his head and followed the rest of the class inside. He passed Draco who mouthed sorry to him, Harry nodded back. Sitting down he saw Ron give him a look, Harry hoped that out of concern for Hermione they might make up, but it seemed Ron had no intention and went to sit next to Dean and Seamus. Neville shook his head and sat next to Harry.

"I hope you all have your recipes for your antidotes ready. We will start brewing them today, depending on how many of you finish we will be testing them at the end of class on someone. Most common antidotes that you will be using are fairly easy to make and will not require much time. So, unless you mess up or chose an overly complicated recipe you all should be able to finish within the class period." Snape announced looking around the class as they all scrambled to get their things out for the class period.

"What are you all waiting for, get your ingredients and begin." Snape demanded seeing that none of them had moved.

Harry worked quietly by himself on his antidote. He had chosen one that worked on most mild poisons and would counter them. It wouldn't work on more complex poisons, but hopefully Snape wouldn't be testing those kinds of poisons on them. If things went south Harry had a backup plan, remembering his very first potions lesson Harry had come prepared.

He had a bezoar safely tucked away in his pocket just in case. He had come across the information while researching for his antidote. It was amazing how far he had come since his first year. He remembered how excited he had been to learn potions, but that excitement had deflated over the years with the ire the Potions Master had directed at him.

But he had been improving since the summer, when he could study, and now that he and Snape were getting along, he really hoped that his potions grade would improve this year. He wanted to make sure that Snape knew he was trying to get along with him and take his class seriously.

"Time! Step back from your cauldrons and bottle your antidote." Snape called out bringing Harry out from his head. Glad he had finished his potion a few minutes before, Harry bottled and labeled his bringing it to the front along with everyone else's.

Snape inspected each of the potions as everyone waited by their desks to see who the unlucky student he would chose to poison would be. Many of the Slytherins looked on gleefully confident that he would not chose one of them and if he did their potions would be perfect. Many of them were sending looks at Harry hoping that he would be the one to be poisoned.

"Adequate, let us see if your potions will hold up against poison." Snape announced turning from his desk. "Pot—"

Snape was cut off by an instant knocking at the door. Surprised the class stilled and waited with bated breaths as Snape stalked to the door and wrenched it open. Shrinking back the student to knock held out a trembling hand with a slip of parchment in it for Snape.

Harry was surprised to see it was Colin Creevey.

"Professor, sir, um… the Champions are being gathered and I'm supposed to bring Harry upstairs." Colin began nervously.

"I see." Snape said darkly. "Unfortunately Potter still has class. He will have to attend to his little gathering after class I am afraid."

"Sorry Professor, but Mr. Bagman insists. I'm supposed to get him now." Colin trembled.

"There is 10 minutes left of class Bagman can wait." Snape snarled.

"There's supposed to be some sort of meeting sir, pictures or something."

"Fine. Potter! Leave your things, we will test yours later." Snape snaps.

"He's supposed to take his things sir. I don't think this will be short."

"Potter take your things and go. You will return after dinner on Friday to serve your detention however. We will test your potion then." Snape declared glaring at Colin. Harry hastily gathered his things as the class stared after him.

"Here, just in case." Harry whisper to Neville handing him the bezoar before rushing out. As he left he heard Snape bark out that he would be testing Ron's antidote on him instead.

Harry followed Colin upstairs listening while he chattered on about how amazing it was that they were taking pictures of the champions.

"What are they taking the pictures for?" Harry wondered.

"For the prophet of course. They are doing an article on the champions. I heard that they were planning on covering the tournament before, but are even more excited now that you're the fourth champions. I mean that's never happened before." Colin gushed.


	45. Reporters and Wands part 2

A/N: kay, so I literally couldn't wait to update this story, and I forgot to add something in my note last time, this here is a treat for you all this week, my birthday is this week and I wanted to give you all a present as thanks for loving/ reading my story. your support means so much. I didn't want to leave the open ending that last chapter had, so since this was a two part chapter since it was so long I have updated for you all.

Read and review please, oh and eat cake. Ahh! I want cake also, but alas I am away at school and unable to get me some, maybe a cheesecake slice?

* * *

Chapter 44 Reporters and Wands part 2

 _Harry followed Collin upstairs listening while he chattered on about how amazing it was that they were taking pictures of the champions._

" _What are they taking the pictures for?" Harry wondered._

" _For the prophet of course. They are doing an article on the champions. I heard that they were planning on covering the tournament before, but are even more excited now that you're the fourth champions. I mean that's never happened before." Collin gushed._

Collin took him to an empty classroom on the third floor whose desks had all been pushed to the side except for three which had been placed next to each other with five chairs behind them. Harry saw Bagman sitting behind the desks talking with a woman wearing magenta colored robes. She looked vaguely familiar to Harry but he couldn't place her, he didn't think he had ever seen her before.

Harry looked around and saw that the other champions were already in the room. Krum was standing a corner moodily not talking with anyone. Delacour was off to the side talking with Cedric looking happier than Harry had seen so far. A pudgy man holding a camera was watching her as she tossed her hair back.

"Harry! Our fourth champion, come in, come in." Bagman explains rushing over and bringing him inside. "Right now that we are all here we can begin."

"Err, Mr. Bagman why exactly are we hear?" Cedric asked.

"Good question Mr. Diggory! We are here for the weighing of the wands ceremony. Just a quick thing to check that all your wands are fully functional for this tournament. The expert is upstairs at the moment with Dumbledore. So why we wait why don't I introduce you to our other companions for the afternoon."

"Let me introduce Rita Skeeter, reporter for the Daily Prophet. She's here doing a piece for the paper."

"Lovely, you don't mind of course Ludo if I have a word with all the champions?" Skeeter asks.

"Of course not. You can get those out of the way while we wait for the others." Bagman says cheerfully. The champions exchange guarded looks.

"How about youngest first?" Skeeter ask grabbing hold of Harry's arm. "Why don't we find somewhere out of the noise to talk?"

"Hang on!" Harry protests trying to yank his arm out of her hold, but she had a tight grip. Harry shots a desperate look at Cedric and Krum hoping one of them will help him out.

"I think he seems uncomf... uneasy. Perhaps it vould be best if you vould to do the interviews here." Krum said thickly in his heavy accent placing a hand on Harry's shoulder stopping Skeeter from dragging Harry away.

Harry lets out a relieved sigh as he is finally able to pull his arm away.

"I don't see why we need to be somewhere else for an interview. It's not like I have anything to hide." Harry replies stiffly going to stand next to the other champions.

"Very well then." Skeeter replied reluctantly conjuring up chairs for the lot of them to sit in. She places Harry in the middle, but before she can sit next to him, Krum and Cedric take each seat on his sides.

"Now Harry, may I call you Harry?" Skeeter begins continuing before Harry can get a word in pulling out a quill and parchment. "What made you want to decide to enter the tournament. A set of tasks designed for students far more older and vastly more capable than you?"

"I didn't enter. I have no clue how my name came out. I didn't want to enter even if I could." Harry replied bluntly. Skeeter looked like she wanted to add something to that but held back with their audience.

"Well if you say so Harry. How do you feel about the upcoming tasks?"

"Nervous I guess. About the same as the rest of the champions I imagine." Harry says looking at the others. He had noticed that Skeeter seemed pretty focused on asking him questions and had barely looked at the other champions. Seems Cedric and Krum had noticed also by the looks they were giving Skeeter.

"Champions have died in the past how do you feel about that?"

"There have been extra precautions placed on the tournament to ensure that doesn't happen." Cedric spoke up before Harry could speak, causing Skeeter to turn her attention to him. She gave him a steady appraisal.

"And how do you three all feel about having someone much younger than you competing against you? You mentioned precautions that were supposed to be for the safety for the students, yet Harry Potter a young boy of 13 was entered."

"I'm fourteen!" Harry protested.

"I for one am un'appy that one so young 'as been put in so much danger. 'E did not even sign up for this, yet 'e 'as to compete. I zink the rest of the champions can agree zat we are upset zat zis was allowed to happen." Delacour answered with a frown on her face.

"Many of you are of age and have discussed this with your parents before entering. Harry, we're wondering how your parents might react if they knew you were competing? Do you remember them any? Would they be angry? Concerned?"

"My godfather is worried for my safety and is angry that this has happened. He doesn't want me to compete and brought up the issue that I was given no choice when he found out. Both my parents and godfather's biggest concerns would have been about my safety and how this happened _when I didn't enter._ " Harry said empathizing the last bit. He wasn't liking her questions.

"Harry—" Skeeter was cut off by the door opening and Dumbledore entering with the other headmasters followed by the wand expert, whom Harry was surprised to see was Olivander.

"Ah good, everyone is here." Dumbledore said joyfully. "Perhaps we can get started."

"Ah Headmaster Dumbledore, great to see you. Did you enjoy my piece over the summer session of the ICWC?" Skeeter asked getting up.

"Delightfully vicious, I must say. However, I am afraid we must discus that another time." Dumbledore said showing Skeeter to the side of the room as began the wand weighing ceremony. "Now I am sure that this has already been explained to you. The wand weighing is just to see that everything is working fine with your wands. Mr. Olivander here is the one who is going to be testing them."

"Yes, yes, Miss Delacour lets have you go first." Bagman announced.

Fleur got up and went over to Olivander presenting her wand.

"Ah yes this is a good wand. Let's see, 9 ½ inches, inflexible, rosewood. And what's this? Veela hair for the core? Not something I regularly use; they can be quite temperamental if one is not right for it."

"Yes it was my grandmozer's." Fleur told him.

"Ah, yes then I imagine that it works just fine for you. let's see, _orchideous!"_ Olivander shouted waving the wand. A bundle or orchids appeared from the wand.

"Mr. Diggory you next."

"Ah, I remember this, one of mine yes?" Olivander asked looking at the wand and giving it a swish sending a steam of silvery smoke out. "Polished recently, male unicorn hair, 12 ¼ inches, ash. Very good condition Mr. Diggory."

"And Mr. Krum." Bagman asked gesturing for the other champion to step forward.

"Ah this is a Grogravich, if I'm not mistaken, very good wands if I do say so myself. Let's see, hornbeam and dragon heartstring, rigid, 10 ¼. _Avis_." Olivander said gesturing and producing a flock of birds.

"And our last champion, Mr. Potter."

Harry quickly stood up and handed his wand to Olivander. His first meeting with the man running through his head.

"Ah Mr. Potter, good to see you again. I remember this wand particularly well. Holly, 11 inches, Phoenix tail feather. Good condition, though I would try and polish it more." Olivander said as he made a stream of wine come out the end before giving it back.

Harry nodded mutely and sat down again.

"Well then, that went well. Now I would send you back to your last classes, but alas, it seems as if there is only a few minutes left. You all might as well head down to dinner." Dumbledore said dismissing them with a smile. Harry sighed glad that this was over.

"Wait, wait Dumbledore the photos!"

"Of course."

Harry groaned in annoyance as they were all forced to wait around as a multitude of photos were taken. There was one for just the judges, one for just the champions, one for the champions and their headmaster, and another for all of them together.

It wouldn't have been too bad if it had gone quickly, but this photographer was apparently really picky about their lineup and if he got the photo just right. Especially with Fleur's pictures.

When it came time for all of them to take the picture together, he kept trying to bring Fleur to the front, while Skeeter kept trying to bring him to the front. Honestly, take the photo and be done with it.

* * *

When they were finally let out from the pictures Harry booked it out of there as fast as he could. Cedric was right on his heels, both Fleur and Krum following at a more leisurely pace.

"I hate this bloody fame and stupid reports, they can shove their quills right up their—"

"Wow Harry, calm down there mate." Cedric said laughing and cutting off Harry's rant. "First experience with reporters?"

"Yep, and if they're all going to be like that I plan on becoming a recluse and never setting eyes on another one again. She was horrible." Harry replied with a shudder slowing down so he and Cedric could walk side by side.

"I'll give you that, Rita Skeeter is one of the worst of the lot. We've probably missed half of dinner by now. Mind you though, I would be careful about what you say to her, she can twist anything a person says and make it the nastiest thing you ever heard. You did a good job not letting her get you alone." Cedric told him.

"All thanks to you and Krum really, she has an iron grip. If you two hadn't come she probably would have dragged me off to another room. Who knows what she would have come up with then. Hopefully with the group she will have less to twist." Harry said with a shudder.

"Well see you Harry." Cedric called out as they got to the great hall and sat for dinner. Most students were gone at this point and Harry just ended up sitting at the end and eating quickly. Before making his way to the tower.

As he made his way to the tower Harry yelped as he felt two hands grab him and pull him back into an alcove.

"Shh, do you want to give us away Potter!" an angry voice whispered.

"Draco! What is with you and pulling me into alcoves!" Harry asked angrily trying to catch his breath. "Hello Blaise."

"Potter."

"What happened after you got pulled out of class?" Draco demanded.

"Straight to the point, no hello Harry, how have you been. I'm fine, I missed you too." Harry said sarcastically straightening his robes.

"You missed me? Never mind that's beside the point." Draco said brightening up but then dismissed it shaking his head to Harry's amusement. "What happened after you got pulled out of class?"

"It was the weighing of the wands ceremony for the tournament. Basically, to just see if our wands are functioning properly. They had Olivander come to check them, seemed like it was just a formality." Harry said with a shrug.

"More tradition I think." Draco said leaning against the wall. "Historically wands would be passed down in families because it would be hard for some to get their own or because they hold other meaning. The wands would have needed to be checked if they still functioned properly and if they worked with the witch or wizard they were paired with."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." Harry mused. Wands were precious to some of the old families, he knew that Neville had used his dad's old wand before getting a new one this summer. And Ron had used one of his brother's wands after they got a new one. He even thought he had seen a few wand cases in his vault over the summer, wonder what happened to his parents wands.

"Was that all? Seems like an awful long time for the ceremony. It shouldn't have taken so long." Blaise commented.

Harry glanced at him and shrugged. "There was some people from the Prophet. A reporter and photographer, they wanted pictures and to write a piece on the tournament, so that took a while. The actual wand ceremony went quick, but posing for all the pictures they wanted to take took a while."

Draco and Blaise shared a look when Harry mentioned a reporter.

"What was the reporters name?" Draco asked.

"Rita Skeeter." Harry answered. Draco and Blaise shared a worried look.

"Be careful with her, she's more spiteful and devious than my mother and that's saying something." Blaise commented with a frown.

"Don't let her get you alone, she'll twist anything you say. Unless you have good blackmail against her, which you probably don't, she won't say anything near truthful about you." Draco warned.

"Thanks, Cedric already warned me about her on our way back. She tried to get me alone for an interview but Cedric and Krum stopped her. So hopefully whatever she writes can't be too bad." Harry told the two of them.

"Still better be careful. Even with them sticking up for you she can twist what they say. it might even print them in a bad light, you never really know waht Skeeter will print. We better get going before we're missed, come on Draco." Blaise said nudging Draco and making his way out of the alcove after checking to make sure the coast was clear. Draco nodded and made to follow him.

"Draco, thanks for coming to check on me." Harry said gently as he grabbed the other boy's wrist to hold him bad for a moment.

"Course, we're friends, now right?" Draco asked with a smile shifting his hand so he could give Harry's a comforting squeeze. Harry was a bit worried that Draco thought he had to ask something like that, Harry could see that he was nervous of the answer.

"Yeah, of course we're friends. I just don't have a lot of people who are on my side at the moment, so this means a lot." Harry admitted.

"Well Weasley is an idiot for turning against you." Draco said causing Harry to laugh which made Draco smile.

"Yes, yes your both so sweet. Draco, we really need to be getting back before someone catches us out." Blaise said dragging Draco away from Harry, causing the other boy to scowl.

Harry was still smiling as he made his way into the common room but that dropped rather quickly when he ran into Ron. They stare at each other for a moment before Ron moves.

"Your detention with Snape is tomorrow night in the dungeons." Ron said still standing there.

"Anything else?" Harry asked tersely.

"You've got a letter." Ron said pointing towards an owl sitting on his bed before going to his own bed and closing the curtains.

Harry sighed as he sat down and opened his letter. He was pleased to see that it was from home. Emma apparently had been back for a few days and things were going fine if not a little stressful. Sirius apparently had been really upset that she had left like that and they had gotten into an argument when she had gotten back.

They had worked it out, but things were still a little tense. She said she would explain more to him when she saw him next. That included about why she left in the first place. There was also apparently news that Sirius had but was scared to tell Harry yet. Emma said that if Sirius didn't fess up soon she was going to come up with a dramatic way of announcing it. She didn't know why he was worried, she doubted that Harry would have a problem with the news.

Harry was kind of worried what it might be they needed to tell him, but he wouldn't know until they did. He was glad on the other hand that he would get some answers from her, this was hard enough going in blind. He needed some answers otherwise he might go crazy.

Harry cursed as he put the letter down. He had forgotten to talk with Draco about his behavior earlier today before potions.


	46. Sirius is?

A/N: So, you will finally get your answers in this chapter. Thank you all for being so patient with me in seeing what was up with Sirius. There were quite a few of you who guessed correctly, and not as much speculation as I would have liked. Some other guesses would have been interesting. I was kind of going for two possible routes, but maybe I wasn't vague enough? Anyway, doesn't really matter, so read on and find out what the big issue is!

It's hilarious when you're editing the document and realize that you wrote 'Severus clam yourself' instead of 'Severus calm yourself'. Can you just picture that, Dumbledore going up to Snape and 'clam yourself', Snape's face if that ever happened.

This chapter was both fun and hard to write. I kind of wanted Ron to get mad in this one and cause a scene, but the way I had everything set up it seemed better not to. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, there are a lot of twists and surprises in this one. Some answers from previous chapters are here.

* * *

Chapter 46 Sirius is….?

Emma couldn't take it anymore; his constant whining was driving her made. She was upset at Sirius for still refusing to tell Harry what had happened. His irrational fear that Harry would take the news bad was simply that, irrational. Storming into the study she went over to the fireplace.

"Remus! You take care of him, I can't deal with him at the moment! He's being a bloody coward. Talk some sense into him he's your boyfriend not mine!" Emma yelled out into the house before slamming the Library door closed.

"Running away again?"

Looking over her shoulder she glanced at the portraits on the wall. James was looking at her with a concerned frown.

"Only to Hogwarts. It's not my job to take care of his hormonal ass. Since I can't yell at him, I'll take it up with someone I can yell at. Besides, he still is refusing to tell Harry, I promised a dramatic reveal and I plan on doing just that." Emma replied before grabbing a pinch of floo powder and throwing it into the flames.

"I think it should be lunch time around now." James added before she stepped into the flames.

"Perfect." Emma replied before shouting out her destination and leaving in a flash of flames.

* * *

Harry sat down heavily in his seat. Looking down the table he glanced warily at Ron whose only response was to glare back at him.

It was hard having so much animosity directed at him from the entire school. There were only a few people who would still talk to him and didn't think he had put his name in. It had barely been a week now and yet nothing had changed.

Harry looked up as someone sat down beside him. He smiled when he saw it was Neville. Luckily a few had not turned on him in Gryffindor; Neville, Hermione, and the twins were the main few. The Creevey brothers were still on his side, but they thought he had entered his name and Hermione was splitting her time between Harry and Ron. The twins were making a joke over much of it, treating the situation much like they had his second year when he had been called the heir of Slytherin. Neville however had stayed by his side the entire time, never once doubting him.

Harry chanced a glance across the hall towards the Slytherin table towards Draco who was chatting with some of his friends. Draco was another person who believed him, along with Zabini. While not able to support him openly, Harry was glad with just the knowledge that his secret Slytherin friend was still on his side. The only person who knew of their friendship was Neville and Zabini, and while Zabini had seemed to mostly just gone with what Draco said, Harry was glad Neville had been great so far about the new development and accepting of it.

"You alright?" Harry asked in concern turning back towards the table and seeing Neville picking at his food dejectedly.

"Fine, not really looking forward to defense this afternoon. Moody unnerves me, I still haven't recovered from that Imperio lesson." Neville assured Harry.

"I still can't believe that Dumbledore allowed that lesson." Harry said with a shake of his head. That lesson had almost been as bad as the first one. Much like Neville he hadn't fully recovered from that first lesson either and that had been over a month ago. It bothered him the ease with which the professor had performed those curses, and then to go and preform one on students, Harry wondered if there was something wrong with the man.

He couldn't blame Neville for being nervous for their defense class. While the class was brilliant, Harry truly felt that the professor was wrong somehow.

Harry was about to say something to the other boy when the doors to the great hall were dramatically thrown open and hit the walls with a bang. Just about every head in the hall turned to see what happened. Eyes wide open in shock Harry and Neville both gazed at the figure marching down the aisle straight toward the staff table.

Robes billowing out behind her in a brilliant imitation of Professor Snape, Emma was making her way down to the staff table. Her hair flowing out behind her, face held in a determined scowl. She certainly made a dramatic figure striding with purpose, what purpose Harry and Neville didn't know, but they were about to find out.

Glancing at each other they hurried to their feet to meet the other person at the staff table. What Emma was doing there Harry had no clue but he was a little worried. There had to be a reason for her to show up like this. He cursed remembering that Sirius had something to tell him, but had yet to. Emma had promised that if that continued she would reveal it, dramatically. looks like she was here to collect.

On seeing the new addition to the castle many of the teachers stood worriedly. Dumbledore himself stood to see what the problem was. Before he could do anything however Emma had stopped in front of Snape glaring at him.

Harry and Neville stopped a little bit away from her as she stood silent glaring at the potions professor. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Draco was looking curiously at what was happening along with many other students present for lunch.

"This is all your fault." Emma said accusingly crossing her arms.

Snape just arched an eyebrow in a silent question.

"He's being a bloody hormonal mess and this is all **your fault**." Emma said putting extra emphasis on the last words.

"I do not have the patience to deal with your uninformative drivel, so either get to the point or go back home." Snape replied giving her a sharp look.

"Now, now, Severus calm yourself." Dumbledore said coming to stand by the other man. McGonagall who was sitting next to the potions master was looking at the scene with a curious look upon her face at the mention of Sirius, as were many of the teachers.

"My dear would you care to explain what you are doing here?" Dumbledore asked addressing Emma.

"And who you are?" Moody asked gruffly from down the table eyeing Emma in suspicion.

Not bothering to answer Moody, Emma turned briefly to look at Dumbledore. "I thought it was obvious. I'm here to complain at Severus."

Shaking his head Harry stepped forward. "Sorry about her professors, Emma can be a little blunt at times. I blame it on her spending too much time with Sirius." Harry explained catching the attention of McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" The transfiguration professor asked.

"She stays with Sirius and Remus. They meet during the summer and they helped her out after she came here from the states with nowhere to go. We've kind of adopted her into the mix she's kind of become family." Harry said with a smile. McGonagall nodded in understanding before turning her attention back to the glaring pair.

"What exactly am I being blamed for this time?" Snape asked in a bored tone.

"For talking about that damned potion with Remus last year. He went and mentioned it to Sirius and now the mutts got ideas in his head." Emma replied heatedly.

"What potion! Stop being vague." Snape asked angrily bringing his hand down on the table causing his plate to rattle.

"That blasted improved pregnancy potion." Emma snarled. Snape paled while Harry looked on confused. He glanced at the staff table to see that Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye going knowingly. "Sirius found the article while we were in Paris over the summer and got the instructions when we weren't looking. He brewed that blasted potion and has been a mess for the last few weeks and I blame you. Remus and I only found out about it a few days ago when he finally told us the blasted thing had worked!" Emma said screeching the last part.

Snape groaned and slammed his face into his hands while Dumbledore started to chuckle. Even McGonagall had paled when Emma had finished speaking.

"I'm confused what's going on?" Harry whispered to Neville.

Neville shook his head for a moment before looking at Harry. "Most pureblood males are able to conceive due to magic, but most need help of a potion to make it work. If they're really powerful they might not need one. it was a fail-safe to make sure that magic didn't die out. But the potions are not always safe, recently however a new version was developed that is supposed to be safer."

Harry stared at his friend shocked before looking back at a traumatized Snape and fuming Emma trying to process what Neville had just told him. Sirius was pregnant?!

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked coming over. After seeing how his godfather was reacting he could no longer stay away he was far too curious to wait till later.

"Sirius is pregnant and acting hormonal." Harry explained still trying to wrap his head around the idea and not taking too much stock in the other boy showing up.

"Why is this such a shock to you all?" Draco asked confused.

"Why is this not a shock to you?" Harry asked finally looking at the other boy.

"And what concern of it is yours Mr. Malfoy?" Moody asked looking intently at the Slytherin.

"Not that it's any of your business Professor but I thought it was common knowledge that Sirius Black is related to me on my mother's side. He has been increasing contact with my mother and I recently since he was tried. As such he's been owling me about ingredients for the potion and where to find some of them knowing that I am competent in the area. I thought that you would know at least that." Draco explained looking at Harry and Emma.

"Mr. Malfoy I would remind you to talk to your professors with respect." McGonagall added giving him a reproachful look for his comment to Moody.

"Draco," said boy looked up to see his potions professor and godfather looking at him intently with an almost pleading expression hidden in there. "You still plan on becoming a Potions Masters after you graduate?"

"Yes." Draco answered hesitantly.

"Good. Headmaster I regret to inform you that you will be out a potions master come eleven years. Hopefully you will consider Draco here to fill that position if he qualifies by that time." Snape announced with a shiver. "Minerva, I strongly suggest you look into a replacement during that time also. I highly doubt you wish to teach the hell-spawn that will be the offspring of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I have already suffered Potter's spawn I have no wish to suffer Black and Lupin's as well."

McGonagall shivered and paled considerably when it fully sunk in. Before she had been slightly laughing at Snape's despair but now she joined him in his misery. She had gotten plenty of gray hairs from the Marauders during their days in school and she could only shudder with the thought of a child raised by Sirius coming to school. Not even the thought that the child would also be Remus's could ease the growing horror. For she knew that the other boy had been just as involved in the trouble that had shadowed the group.

"I think I need to see Poppy." McGonagall murmured exiting the hall, Snape followed shortly after.

Chuckling Dumbledore gave the remaining students and Emma a smile. "Would you like to stay for a while my dear?"

"If it's not too much of an inconvenience sir." Emma responded.

"Whatever not my problem anymore. Later Potter, Longbottom. Tell Black congratulations on the potion working." Draco said dismissively and walked off.

"Why don't you finish lunch here with the boys. I believe they only have one class left this afternoon, after that you can spend the day with them before returning home." Dumbledore suggested.

"If you don't mind that would be lovely. Could I use the chance while they are in class to visit Pomfrey, I would like to see if Sirius would need anything for the pregnancy since I am over here." Emma asked brightly.

"Of course that would be just fine." Dumbledore agreed with a knowing smile.

Shaking his head at the odd headmaster Harry led Emma over to the Gryffindor table. Emma took a seat across from Harry with a smile looking around the room.

"So"

"We couldn't help but—"

"Notice that you caused quite the—"

"Commotion with your grand—"

"Entrance, dearest Emma. You—"

"Caused quite the distress to—"

"Our beloved potions master—"

"This fine afternoon. We couldn't—"

"Help but wonder, what it is that—"

"Could cause such a reaction—"

"In that poor greasy soul of his?" The twins asked sitting down on either side of Emma with identical grins.

"Hello boys." She replied giving a quick hug to each of them which they gladly accepted. "How are you both doing?"

"Smashing! Give our regards to Padfoot and Moony, their help has been most appreciated." Fred, or was it George? Answered.

"Now back to our question." The other twin prompted.

Emma grinned. "You are aware that he dislikes Harry and Remus correct?" They both nodded.

"We assume that this extends towards Sirius as well?" They asked.

"Yeah, he didn't like my dad and Sirius, the whole group of friends actually." Harry told the twins.

"Well I just informed him that Sirius is now pregnant and being very hormonal at the moment. He really didn't like the news. McGonagall didn't fare much better." Emma informed them.

The twins grinned at the thought of a new little marauder running around. "Brilliant."

"Hope they ask use to babysit." They said with a grin.

"I would gladly pass that off to you two if I didn't fear the baby getting injured." Emma responded.

"Oi we only dropped Ron on his head a few times!"

"Once"

"Or twice"

"Three times?"

"Or was it four?"

"Defiantly five."

Everyone in the surrounding area who could hear the twins started laughing. They ignored Ron who was sitting a few seats down and glaring at them.

"Oh Fred, I have something for you by the way." Emma said getting said twin's attention.

Tilting his head, Fred wrapped an arm around Emma and leaned in. "And what might that be?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Emma said sweetly.

"Oh I really do." Fred said leaning in closer.

"To close mister, or your liable to get burned. You have quite a possessive brother when he gets in the mind." Emma laughed leaning back.

"Charlie finally ask you out properly?" Harry asked glad for Emma.

"Oh don't worry honey, you're not quite my type. You're cute don't get me wrong." Fred replied with a laugh.

"That's right, you like them more hot with an accent and wash board abs, don't you?" Emma joked holding up a picture.

Fred froze eyes wide and glued onto the picture Emma was waving in front of his face. A furious blush spreading across his face.

"Let me see that!" Katie Bell exclaimed snatching the picture from Fred's hands.

"Don't!" Fred yelled reaching to grab the picture. The girls all crowded around Katie froze in shock. Concerned George got up and went over to see what the fuss was about.

"Fred, who is this—" Angelina asked.

"Hunk!" another one of the girls in the twins' year exclaimed.

"What's he doing sending you a picture like that." George growled looking angrily down at the photo.

Blushing Fred grabbed at the letter and shoved it in his bag. Getting up he quickly made to leave the great hall, everyone staring after him in concern.

"Shit, I better go after him." George said getting up. Concerned because the Weasley's were like family to him, Harry got up and followed with Emma and Neville chasing at his heels.

* * *

"Fred!" George called out after his retreating twin.

Fred stopped, when they all caught up to him they were halfway up the stair case. Shaking her head Emma ushered them the rest of the way up so they weren't just standing on the stairs. Bringing them over to a window sill Emma pushed Fred so he was sitting down, George plopped down next to him.

"Why did you run off like that Fred?" George asked concerned.

"Eh, just embarrassed about Sorin I guess." Fred admitted rubbing the back of his head looking at the picture that was still in his hands.

Harry and Neville leaned over to see the picture since they had not gotten to see earlier. Both boys blushed at the pose Sorin was giving.

"He's… fit." Harry said not knowing what else to say.

"He's a massive flirt is what he is." Fred mumbled.

"Whatever he is, you made a good impression on him. Wouldn't stop asking about you the entire time I was at the preserve." Emma told him earning a blush.

"So spend a nice time with Charlie?" George asked.

"Perfectly lovely as long as Sorin wasn't making lewd comments. He insisted I bring this back for you Fred. I think he really likes you." Emma told him.

"I guess, I do like him. He's—"

"Wait your gay Fred?" Harry asked confused.

"Not like it matters but I am, Percy's bi." Fred told his Harry. "George here is straight though, I think everyone else is too."

"So Percy?" Harry asked because honestly he had no idea.

"Seriously Harry, you really are too innocent."

"But I thought he was dating that Ravenclaw prefect last year?" Harry asked confused.

"He was until right about two months before school ended. Remember how he was kind of obsessed over the Gryffindor quidditch matches? Well, Penelope broke up with him over how he was fixating over the games and focusing on his studies completely ignoring her. Oliver came up on their breakup and stood up for Percy over his studies." George began explaining.

"Wait Oliver Wood?"

"Yeah you may not have noticed it, but both of them have been friends for years. Really bonded over their obsessions. Anyway, turns out that as much as Percy likes to do good in school he really wanted Oliver to finish the season with a win. He knew how much it meant to Oliver. When we won the final match and got the championship Percy was so happy for Oliver that he jumped him in the middle of the celebration." Fred added.

"Started snogging each other like no one else was there." George sighed.

"How did I never notice that?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Think you were on the other side of the room. Anyway, they've been going strong for months, Percy even sunk out during the world cup to see Oliver. They've kind of kept quiet about their relationship, didn't want anything to get back to mum."

"What does Mrs. Weasley not like gays either?" Emma asked scornfully.

"Nah, just doesn't like Oliver. Thinks he's got no future going into pro-quidditch. Doesn't think he has anything to fall back on if he can't play anymore." George tells them.

"Unfortunately she forgets that the Wood's own their own quidditch gear line. Wood's not obsessed for nothing." Fred smirked.

"She doesn't really think any job has merit unless it's in the ministry, does she?" Emma asked.

"Somewhat, she barely tolerates Bill and Charlie's jobs. And you all know how she thinks what we want to do is so worthless. She loves the fact that Percy is doing well in the ministry." Fred admitted with a hint of jealously.

"Only reason she stands theirs is because Bill's job is part of Gringott's and Charlie was offered positions at a couple of famous preserves. The Romanian one is one of the best. She wanted him to go to the Welsh preserve that way he could still be at home but he wouldn't have it." George added.

"You lot! Get to your classes. Classes start up in 10 minutes, none of you want to be late."

"Ah, sorry about that Professor Vector." George called out waving at the retreating professor. "Ah wait Professor!"

"What is it Weasley?"

"You think you could show our friend to the hospital wing? She's visiting at the moment and is going to wait there until our classes are finished. Professor Dumbledore gave her permission." George explained quickly.

"Of course, lucky you lot, I have a free period right now. Off you go."

"Thank you." Emma said as she followed the professor who nodded. She waved goodbye to the others.

* * *

"Hello dear, Albus told me you would be stopping by." Madame Pomfrey said seeing Emma walk in.

"Hello, did Minerva and Severus already leave?"

"Yes, they asked for an extra strength headache potion, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Pomfrey asked curiously.

Emma smiled, "Sirius is pregnant and they didn't take the news so well."

"Is he really, then congratulations are in order I suppose. You are staying with him and Remus I assume?" Pomfrey asked. "Since male pregnancies are a bit difficult there are some books I could get for you and Remus."

"That would be lovely, are there any pregnancy potions that would be good to know?"

"Yes I could show them to you if you like? If any of you need anything please come here for help, I would be glad to take care of them."

"That would be very welcomed. I can already see this is going to be a strain on Remus. Sirius's hormones have been particularly hectic this past week. I hope he calms soon." Emma said with a smile following Pomfrey back into her office.

"Do you know how far along Sirius might be?" Pomfrey asked handing a few books off a shelf to Emma.

"About two months I think. He heard about the improved pregnancy potion from Remus, who got it from Severus last year. When we were in France he found the recipe, he started on it when we got back without telling anyone. It only took a few weeks to brew and he took it right away. Apparently, he wanted to wait until he was sure he was pregnant till he told us. I guess it would take a while to be sure that the potion took and was successful." Emma explained to the med-witch.

"Yes I had heard that. I am happy that everything worked out for him." Pomfrey said summoning some books and handing them to Emma.

"Thank you. Do you know if it is safe for him to brew potions? Remus and I aren't that good at brewing." Emma asked sitting down on a bed.

"Hmm, for a little while it should be okay, but not too much longer. The fumes of the potions could interact badly with the baby. I could brew them for you, there are some potions that he will require quite frequently." Pomfrey said thinking.

"That would be good. I was going to ask if you or Severus could brew them for us if that was the case." Emma said.

"Severus?"

"I trust his skill. Besides he owes us for telling Remus about the potion in the first place."

"Well, if he is willing. Most of the pregnancy potions I will be able to brew for Sirius, I will make sure that Severus checks them." Pomfrey said doubtfully. She was well aware of the distaste the two men held for each other.

Emma smiled and settled down and began glancing at the books she was given.

* * *

"Emma!" Harry shouted seeing Emma sitting in the hospital wing waiting for him after class. Neville and Hermione trailed after him.

"Hey you two, Hermione." Emma greated jumping up and giving both Harry and Neville a hug.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked seeing a pile of books laid out on the bed she had been on.

"Pregnancy books for Sirius, there are a few about male pregnancies in there as well as just general ones. Madame Pmofrey gave me them to help. I'm going to bring them home that way Remus can get a look at them." Emma smiled as Hermione stared curiously at the books. she didn't look to shocked so Emma assumed that Harry had told her the news. Knowing what she did about Hermione, Emma was sure the other girl was going to look up as much information as she could.

"Sounds greet, want to go up to the tower for a bit before dinner?" Harry asked.

Emma nodded, she would love to see the tower. Harry chatted excitedly with her as they made their way upstairs filling her in on things that had been happening and what he was learning about in class.

"She's not a Gryffindor." They looked up surprised to see that they were at the entrance to the tower already. The portrait of the fat lady was giving a Emma an inspecting look.

"She's with me." Harry said. "Dumbledore gave her permission."

The fat lady huffed but opened up for them when they gave her the password. Emma looked around in interst at the common room.

"It's a lot of red." She commented looking around the room.

"Got a problem with red?" Someone asked. Emma looked up trying to see who said that but all she could see were the many faces of weary Gryffindors' looking at the stranger in the room. Conscious of her green robes she was wearing she smirked.

"it's a bit much isn't, having everything red? You do have another house color. The walls would have looked lovely in a pale shimmering gold. It seems so dark in here despite the cozy atmosphere." Emma said with a shrug.

"We don't want some Slytherin in our dorms. What the hell are you bringing her here for Potter?" Someone else shouted.

"What kind of hypercritical moron are you?" Emma asked glaring at the group of gathered Gryffindors. "I'm not even a student here. Excuse me if I think I look good in green and want to wear the color. Your precious Dumbledore is always preaching inter-house unity and bonding with your peers but the lot of you don't give a traitorous rats ass about any of that and rather think about yourselves."

"Emma," Harry said warningly laying a hand on her arm.

"No, the lot of you are blinded by what color people wear. Its disgusting. The noble Gryffindors to high up on their horses to see the others around them are just as much their equal as anyone else. How many of you actually have friends in the other houses? How many of you have alienated those you used to be close to just because they were sorted differently?" Emma said glaring.

"And what do you know?"

"I know that because of this stupid rivalry between the houses, you divide the wizarding world. Grow up the lot of you. Some of you are sixth and seventh years, in less than a year for some of you will be thrust out into the real world woefully unprepared. You can't hold on to your petty grudges forever. Out there, you will have co-workers and bosses who will have been in different houses, some might even be Slytherins."

"I'd never work for a Slytherin!" Someone shouted.

"You wont have much of a choice if you really want some job." Emma spat. This was ridiculous. The Hufflepuffs mostly kept to themselves because they knew that no one really liked them. Ravenclaws did the same staying stuck in their books because they were laughed at or disregarded because that was all they did. And the view on Slytherins was worst of all, because they were shunned by all the other houses they grew bitter only serving to cultivate their cunning and ambitious side because that was all they could do to survive. There was such tension in the house that there was no trust amoung many of them. Emma knew that was one of the main reason that some many that had turned to Voldemort, no one was accepting them, so they turned to one who would.

"Emma enough, come on." Harry said pulling her away to a corner. Hermione and Neville left them for a while so they could have time to talk by themselves. They sat down with a sigh.

"Sorry about that." Emma said.

"It's fine." Harry said running a hand through his hair. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah."

"You knew this would happen right?" Harry asked trying not to say anything about the tournament becuae they were still in the common room. He put a small privacy charm around them so that it would hopefully block some of what they were saying.

"Yes, do you know why I didn't say anything?" Emma asked looking at Harry.

"It took me a few days, but everyone's reaction to my name coming out. If I had known the teachers probably would have been able to tell and the students would have reacted even worse." Harry admitted.

* * *

They sat in the common room for a while and ended talking up through dinner. It was nice to catch up. Emma explained how she had paniced a few days ago and left for Romania because she knew that as soon as Harry's name came out Sirius and Remus would question her.

"I know I said I would fill them in on things, but this whole issue for the year is so sentsitve." Emma confessed. "It's hard hiding things from them, but I don't know how to tell them without making things worse or upsetting them."

"You said before that Voldemort comes back at the end of the year. Does it have to do with the tournament?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Unfortuantly. You remember your dream from the summer? How they had a plan for you?" Emma asked.

"They wanted me for some reason." Harry answered thinking back and trying to remember bits of the dream. He paled as a thought entered his mind. "They need me to bring him back, that's why I was entered into the tournament."

"Yes, the plan is for you to win. During the final task you will be brought to the site where the ritual is going to be preformed to bring him back. Harry I know your scared, but you survived this once before, I know that you can do it again." Emma pleaded seeing the scared look in his eyes. She placed a comforting hand on his arm causing him to jerk and look at her.

"But what if I can't. It's Voldemort, I know that to get rid of him for good we need to to come back, but isn't there another way?" Harry pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but don't know of another way. You have an amazing amount of luck and have gotten out of worse situations before. Besides this isn't your first time facing him, think and don't let your guard down." Emma encouraged.

"But how, luck cant keep me alive forever. What if something goes wrong?" Harry asked worried.

"Here's the advice I have. Start preparing now, you are great in defense, that's one of your strongest subjects. Study some of those defense books Hermione sent you for your birthday, practice your spell work and dueling. Draco and Blaise will probably be able to help with that."

"I can't tell this to Draco, he'll freak out." Harry exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell him the reason." Emma said with a laugh. "Though it might not be a good idea to hide it from him. You have friends, don't ever forget there are people that care about you. there is strength in love and the bonds you have never forget that."

"Sounds like amazing advice, is there anything else you have that might keep me alive?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Brat," Emma said playfully giving Harry a slight slove. "Don't let your guard down. Keep this in mind think about your previous encournters with Voldemort, what did they have in common. Know your enemy as the saying goes."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He started to think when Emma just gave him a look. When he fought against him for the Philosophers stone, Harry had tried to stall as best he could. Voldemort had talked easy enough and seemed like he liked to brag and taunt him. He had also done that as a young Tom. Bragging on what he had done, but he had stayed back and let the basalisk come after him instead of going after him himself.

"He likes to talk. Each time we've come across each other he starts bragging and talking. We don't fight right away. He's confident that he will kill me by the time we are done." Harry realized.

"Exactly. Keep him talking, taunt him some. He may curse you a few times but he will not outright kill you right away. That is your advantage over others, others he might kill right away, but you he wants to gloat that he will finally be able to kill you. he has a massive ego, play to it. Another advantage is that he wants you all to himself, if he is there with others, he will order them not to touch you, that you are his to kill." Emma explained

"That's supposed to be comforting?" AHrry asked.

"Yes, because otherwise you would have spells coming from you in all directions. My last piece of advice, get out of there as fast as you can. You are only fourteen, no matter how good you duel, he will be better. Your best chance at suriving is to leave as soon as your can."

"And how am I going to do that. By the way it sounds we could possibly be surrounded when we duel."

"Remember what Olviander said, how your wands are connected. There is a special effect that happens when your two wands connect and cross spells. This is what allowed you to get away last time, but this will only work once." Emma explained.

"What is it?" Harry askeds curious.

"I cant tell you." emma said.

"Why not?" Harry questioned.

"I'm sure you've noticed, but your scar. There is a connection between it and Voldemort. Fortunately right now its not strong in his current state. But I don't want to chance anything. This is why I wanted you to study Olcumency, you need to protect your mind. Study it and have Severus test you periodically." Emma said stressing how important this was.

Harry gulped, yes he knew there was some kind of connetion between his scar and Voldemort, but this sounded worse than he could imgine.

"You mean like how I saw what happened with him, he could possibly see what happens with me?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, there's not much we can do at the moment, but for you to study and practice the mediation and get used to the concept. During the summer when you can see Severus more often, then you can really start practicing." Emma told him. She knew that this would be a big worry for Harry.

"Is it safe to have me know all of this? What about Draco and Snape, if Voldemort sees that I am friendly with them they could be in danger." Harry worried.

"They are fine for right now. The connection is still pretty weak. Besides, Voldemort didn't become aware of the connection until the end of your fifth year, so don't worry to much." Emma counselled.

"Theres more to this connection isn't there?" Harry asked.

"There is. I won't tell you now, but I will tell you. perhaps during the summer, there are a few things I need to work out first before we tackle that issue." Emma confided.

Harry groaned, this was a mess, he didn't know how he would survive all of this. He sat up as he thought of another question to ask Emma.

"How did they manage getting my name in the goblet?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you much. Only that there is a death eater in disguise here, the one they were looking for before in the dream." Emma said slowly.

"Can you tell me who it is?" Harry asked curious.

"It would be best not to. It would not be good for your behavior to change any and let them know that you might suspect something." Emma answered.

"Darn, I guess I can see that. I remember how I acted first year thinking Snape was the bad guy. If I act like that with someone I suspect, I don't think I would react very good if I knew who it was." Harry admitted.

"You're strong Harry, but you wear your heart on your sleeves, it's not a bad thing, but makes you transparent some with your emotions." Emma joked.

"I can hide my emotions just fine." Harry protested with a pout.

"To an extent, but not for something this big, you need a little more practice for that." Emma said with a smile.

"Alright how about this, any hints on the first task?" Harry asked with a checky smile. He ducked the smack aimed at his head from Emma with a laugh.

"I will not. You need to try on your own first at least until I give you any hints. Let me know a few days before if you haven't figured anything out yet." Emma scholded.

Harry started to laugh but froze when he caught sight of someone glaring at them in the common room. He gulped and looked around. Empty, everyone must be down at dinner. Thanks to the privacy charm he had put up they had not noticed that the common room had emptied and how late it had gotten.

"What?" Emma asked turning around.

"Um Porfessor." Harry said hesitantly lowering the privacy ward.

"Do not think that just because you have a guest, means that you can skip out on your detention tonight. I said after dinner, since it seems that you have decided to skip the evening meal, I am assuming that you wish to complete your dention now?" Snape said evenly glaring at Harry.

"Yes sir." Harry said knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of his detention. He got up and made his way to the portrait hole.

"Oi! Don't think you can just leave me here!" Emma shouted coming to stand next to Harry and making here way out with Harry and Severus.

"And what exactly do you expect to be doing while Potter is in detention?" Severus asked coldy.

"I've never had detention before sounds like fun." Emma pronounced to the stunned silence of Harry and Snape.

'she's impossible.' Harry thought to himself as they made their way down to the dungeon. Emma chatting away at Snape about this and that. Thankfully it seemed he had recoved from his shock earlier that day and wasn't in to bad of a mood.


	47. Detention

A/N: Read please, I just want to comment on a review that was posted.

Thanks for all the response for last chapter. I realize that as far as mpregs go, some people will be uncomfortable with it. As yes, I acknowledge that the magic aspect is a pretty big cheat to accomplish that. On that note, it's not a big issue in the story nor a main focal point, that is still centered around Emma and Harry. Honestly, I love Sirius and Remus together as a couple and couldn't stand the idea that there wasn't going to be a Teddy equivalent in the story. And right now, they are the only ones that I am planning on this happening to, everyone else is still in school. The only possible candidates at the moment are Percy and Oliver, and I've only just mentioned them.

Congratulations to those who saw the outcome. Thanks for putting up with this fic and staying with me so far. I hope all my readers continue to do so, I love the fact that all of you enjoy this story and that I can keep you constantly on your toes. More surprises in this chapter, honestly have no idea where this came from. I swear anything can pop up in this story.

Guess what! Supermoon today, or some time yesterday in the evening. Didn't want to update two days in a row like last week, and technically its split between the two days when I look at the charts. Plus I have been swamped with finals this week, so this is in part a full moon update and a Yeah! I finished my classes for the semester update.

If you looked outside last night you would have seen the full moon, you will still be able to see it tonight. Decembers full moon is the Cold moon. And I guess there was supposed to be the Geminid meteor shower tonight, but because the moon will be so bright we will be unable to see it.

* * *

Chapter 47 Detention

"So, what horrendous task is being assigned for this detention?" Emma asked jumping onto Severus desk and began swinging her legs back and forth. "Cleaning out cauldrons, preparing potions ingredients, or taking inventory of your potions stock?"

"Neither for the moment. I had wanted to test your antidote the other day in class, I figured brewing it again and seeing how well it works would be a decent way to use this time. It also gives me an opportunity to check on you Harry." Severus announced gazing at Harry who smiled widely in response.

A knock sounded at the door causing all of them to pause and look at the disturbance. Snape sighed and stalked over to the door opening it. Emma and Harry both glanced curious to see who had come. To their surprise Severus stepped back and allowed the person in.

"I was working on the assignment and I couldn't figure this part out. It says here 6 stirs counter clockwise, but in this other reference I found it says 8 and to add 2 stirs clockwise. This part also instructs the brewer to add 8 lacewing flies, but that would change the solution to much, wouldn't it work better if 5 were added and crushed beetle wings to stabilize the potion?" Draco asked coming in and looking at a parchment filled with notes not noticing the others in the room.

"Draco." Severus sighed. "I am busy, you know well enough that your calculations are correct. Besides if you are unsure, test them to see the results you have plenty of time until the assignment is due.

"Hmm, I suppose. Can't you give me something more challenging, let me start on some NEWT level potions, I'm sure I could handle them if you were near." Draco asked finally looking up.

"Hello Dragon." Emma said causing the other boy to notice the others in the room.

"Oh, right Potter's detention, I forgot about that." Draco said looking at Harry.

"Why are you so interested in learning NEWT level potions?" Harry asked.

"Because of Longbottom." Draco said petulantly.

"What does Neville have anything to do with it?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Indeed, why is Longbottom influencing you in this. I thought you were happy with the OWL work I was giving you." Severus inquired curious that Longbottom would influence Draco like this.

"He's working with Professor Sprout and her NEWT class on a project. if he's good enough in his best subject to work on NEWT levels, why can't I do the same in my best subject. I know I can keep up with the work." Draco complained. Harry and Emma both smiled at his whining tone.

"Get him working on something easy, Polyjuice or something." Emma suggested.

"I hardly think Polyjuice is the best solution. It takes time and—"

"Second years!" Emma and Harry both said coughing into their hands cutting Severus off.

"Merlin Harry second year again? Whatever else did you get into that year?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Slytherin common room." Harry said with a grin.

"Blaise did mention you knew where it was. How on earth did you get in there? How did you find someone to let you in for that matter? Any good Slytherin should have been able to spot you acting as one of us." Draco asked surprised.

"Not if you find the thickest blokes to turn into. Polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle, piece of cake, literally. Besides you let me and Ron in." Harry said with a grin.

"What was that about any good Slytherin Draco?" Emma asked teasingly.

"Enough of this—"

"Wait I have a brilliant idea!" Emma exclaimed jumping off the desk surprising the others.

"What is it this time?" Harry asked.

"The perfect way to spend this detention and make it interesting." Emma said. "I found this old potions book in the library with Remus the other day. There was this one potion in there that used to be commissioned by the goblins from Gringott's from the Blacks. An old potion that took Black family magic in part to make it work apparently. There was only one other line that the potion would come out for, the Prince line."

"Interesting, what kind of potion was this?" Severus asked curious, even Draco looked interested to see what this was.

"A potion to destroy dark curses or spells placed on an object without destroying the container." Emma said a thrill running threw her at the possibilities.

"The horcruxes." Severus breathed out understanding. "Would this potion work on such a dark artifact?"

"I'm leaning towards yes. The goblins might have more information, but some of the connections it listed that it would destroy was blood and soul magic. Hopefully it will destroy the binding on the horcruxes and destroy them without destroying the container." Emma said excitedly.

"What need would the goblins have for such a potion?" Harry asked.

"Many of them excavate old tombs, like the ones in Egypt. Doesn't one of the Weasley work with Gringott's on that? Many of the items in there are so old the specific magic on them is lost and even the goblins aren't able to figure them out. Many of them have curses on them or blood magic. But these are also priceless artifacts that the goblins would be unwilling to destroy. If they could get rid of the curses on the objects that would solve the problem of not destroying it along with the curse." Draco explained.

"This would make it simpler in destroying the horcrux inside of the snake for example. If we can get rid of the soul piece within her without killing her and alerting Voldemort it would be fantastic." Emma added. She silently thought about Harry's scar and they could go this route without having to kill him and hope he came back.

"I am sensing a but in this information." Severus observed.

"There is a slight problem with the ingredients. Two mainly that would be hard to get a hold of. Phoenix tears to heal and stop the destruction of the object and basilisk venom to destroy the residing magic. There are two parts to the potion administered at different points." Emma explained.

"Where would we get phoenix tears?" Draco asked. "Those are rare even in the black market."

"I just happen to have a few small vile in my personal store rooms. Fawkes visits every now and then to give me tears. The only issue I can see is getting the basilisk venom, that is even rarer than the tears." Snape mussed.

"The basilisk in the chamber." Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly, we needed a few fangs anyway. This potion just gives us another option." Emma agreed.

"What are we waiting for?" Draco exclaimed. He had been extremely curious about what had been in the chamber during second year and couldn't wait for this chance to venture into one of Hogwarts most secret places. Added that it was a remnant of Salazar Slytherin himself, Draco was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Draco, I cannot just bring the lot of you down to the chamber for no reason. We cannot tell the truth of this mission." Snape said.

"Tell whoever asks that it's for Harry's detention. You found a recipe for an obscure potion or some other if you know of any that require Basilisk venom and wanted to test it. Harry being the only one able to get down there would have to be with you. Draco can be your assistant. And I can go down saying that I want to make sure Harry stays safe. Sirius knows about the chamber incident and would be more comfortable if I went down with Harry." Emma suggested.

"It will have to do. Follow me." Snape announced leading them out of his office. However, when they expected to go upstairs towards the second floor and myrtle's bathroom, Snape instead lead them deeper in the dungeons. They stopped in front of a portrait with a scowling wizard on it.

"Students to your personal chambers Severus?" The portrait asked.

"My wards in a sense Boris. Keep this from the headmaster please." Snape asked as the portrait opened to let them in.

"Anything to piss off the old goat." Boris said with a chuckle.

"What are we doing here Professor?" Harry asked. "I thought we were going to the chamber?"

"This is why we are here." Severus said pointing towards a portrait on the far side of the room.

It was a decent sized portrait framed and mounted onto a door. Looking closely at it Harry saw that it wasn't just mounted but part of the door. He gave a hesitant look at Snape and seeing a nod moved to open the door. However, it would not budge.

"that door has never opened for me or any of the previous heads or headmasters. The last time the door was opened was when the grandson of Salazar Slytherin resided as Head of Slytherin house." Snape announced.

"That's a long time for a door to go unopened." Draco observed.

Everyone glanced at the slumbering snake and them back at Harry.

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here, but only a parselmouth can open the door." Emma said gazing at the snake.

Harry hesitantly looked at the sleeping snake. He had not used parseltongue since second year, and even then it had only been briefly. The wizarding worlds reaction to such a gift caused him to shy away from even thinking about using it.

"Harry, no one here will judge you for it. I think that it's an amazing gift you have." Draco said stepping up and laying a hand on Harry's arm. Harry smiled gratefully at Draco. Taking a deep breathe he look at the door and focused on the snake.

"H _ello? Could you wake up? I would like to ask you something."_ Harry hissed out unsure what to say. He felt Draco's grip on his arm tighten.

They all stilled as the snake began to move. The snake swiveled its head to observe those gathered around its portrait.

" _Who wakes me? I have not heard a speaker in so long."_ The snake hissed.

" _I do._ " Harry hissed causing the snake to turn and look at him.

" _And what is it you ask hatchling?"_

"W _here does your door lead?"_

"I _nteresting. It leads to both my masters chambers and his Chamber."_ The snake hissed.

" _May we have passage?"_ Harry asked the snake.

"W _hat business do you have?"_

"W _e wish to go to the Chamber without venturing to the other entrance that currently resides in a bathroom. My second year I had to kill the great king serpent that resided there. I wish to honor the basilisk by using its remains to help defeat a great evil that is plaguing the wizarding world. A dark wizard, descendant of your master, who wishes only to cause harm to those of our kind."_ Harry explained hoping that the snake would grant his request.

"Y _ours is right by conquest to both the language and basilisk. For that is how Salazar came by his ability, the defeat of a foe from another land. Use your victory wisely hatchling. And perhaps come visit me another time, I have missed conversing, perhaps I might find you also. Only you will be able to open the door, take those you wish to enter."_ The snake hissed. As she finished the door clicked and swung open.

"T _hank you old and wise one."_ Harry said thanking the snake.

" _Scylla, my master called me."_ The snaked hissed.

"T _hank you Scylla."_ Harry hissed as they made their way inside.

Past the portrait, they found a small room and two doors, one that lead to Slytherin's personal rooms and the other to the Chamber. Spying the door with a large carving of the basilisk Harry pointed to that one and moved to try and open it. Finding it locked he hissed open in parseltongue.

He smiled when he heard the click and the opening of the door. A long stair case descended into the castle leading them to the chamber.

"Well here we go." Emma said cheerfully.

* * *

"Why is it so dark?" Harry asked as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. The only light came from the soft glow of Emma and Severus's wands.

"Because Potter, we are far unground and there are no torches lit." Snape sneered.

Harry blushed at the obvious reason. Finally they came to a stop when the stairs ended. Making the light brighter Emma and Snape held up their wands. They were in a large room with sparse furnishing scattered around.

Seeing candles scattered around Snape and Emma began lighting them giving the room more light.

"Amazing look at this." Draco breathed as he approached one of the walls. Along the entire wall bookcases filled the space. Intermingled with books and other artifacts it was an impressive sight.

"That's really something." Harry agreed going to stand next to Draco as he inspected one of the cases. "What is that?"

"A hand of Glory, super rare, the only one I had seen before was in Borgin and Burkes. But there are at least three here in the room." Draco explained looking around curiously.

"Do not touch anything Draco. I am sure you can tell some of them are cursed." Snape stated glancing sharply at Draco.

"You would be wise to listen to your elders boy."

Gasping Draco and Harry both turned around to look around. On another wall hung a painting behind an ornate desk.

"Slytherin." Harry breathed out realizing the likeness of the man in the painting compared to the giant statue that stood farther in the chamber.

"What!" Draco exclaimed looking between Harry and the portrait. Snape and Emma stood by watching the interaction silently.

"How did you get down here. You are students correct?" Salazar asked. "The only ones able to use that entrance are parselmouths, which one of you is it?"

"I am sir." Harry said stepping towards the painting.

Slytherin eyed him critically. Taking in Harry's wild hair, and Gryffindor robes, he scoffed.

"How is it that one of Godric's house found its way to being a parselmouth?" Slytherin asked.

"That has always been my question. The only records of snake speakers on the isles are those descendants from yourself. There are no other records of such a skill, it was assumed hereditary." Snape voiced.

"Scylla the snake guarding the entrance mentioned you had received the gift by conquest, what did she mean by that?" Harry asked.

"Ah, my old friend. She is correct. The snake tongue is not originally a natural gift. During my travels when I took a break from the school I found myself in the east. I encountered a Basmu terrorizing a village." Salazar began.

"What's a Basmu?" Harry asked.

"A Mesopotamian serpent, horned and winged, very large, and very rare." Snape explained.

"The serpent I found had been cursed to attack the village. After releasing the serpent, he came to me and gifted me with the ability to understand all serpents as thanks. I was amazed that the ability traveled to my descendants. The Basmu informed me that such an ability was rare, either gifted or won." Salazar finished.

"That's amazing." Emma said.

" _Now how did you come about the ability, for I doubt any descendant of mine would end up in Gordic's house._ " Slytherin said with a chuckle.

" _By conquest, though not directly from a snake. A descendant of yours went dark and started to terrorize the wizarding world. He was made aware of a prophecy that said I would defeat him. He came when I was only a year old and attempted to kill me. I survived and he was defeated somehow. I was left with this scar. It was only recently that I found out about this ability_." Harry explained.

"That may give you some basic ability, such as understanding and the ability to speak some, but not to the extent that would have allowed to you come down here nor converse with me as you did just now." Slytherin said.

"I was talking in parseltongue?" Harry said surprised.

"You were, and you were talking as one truly gifted with the speech. It is impressive, but it makes me wonder, if not by conquest over my wayward descendant, how did you come across the ability?" Salazar asked.

Harry shared a look with the others, he wondered if Slytherin would be upset that he killed the Basilisk in the Chamber. Emma and Draco nodded encouragingly at him. Taking a deep breath he turned to face Slytherin again.

"During my second year, I faced the Basilisk from your chamber. 50 years ago, your descendant Tom Marvalo Riddle found an entrance to your chamber and released the king serpent resulting in the killing of a student. After that the chamber was closed again. However, during my second year one of several of his horcrux's made its way into the school and possessed a young student reopening the chamber. No student died this time, though a few were petrified. I found out where the chamber was with the help of a few friends and ended up facing the basilisk and killing it. I was able to destroy the horcrux with one of the fangs from the serpent." Harry explained.

"That is troubling. I assume that this is the same descendant that targeted you before?" Salazar asked. He was displeased at the nod he got. What had happened to cause his once great house to crumble so far. "I am amazed that one so young as yourself was able to face the basilisk and survive."

"I was injured but a phoenix joined me and healed me after the fight." Harry admitted.

"It pains me that my old friend was used like that. Thank you young lion for freeing her. It has been any long years since we have been together, that she is at peace and no longer waiting is a relief." Slytherin admitted.

"Pardon us, I believe we have forgotten to introduce ourselves in light of finding you great founder." Snape said coming forward. "Let me introduce those among us, Harry Potter who you have had the pleasure of conversing with, fourth year Gryffindor, and my godson. His friend Draco Malfoy, fourth year Slytherin, also my godson. This young woman is Emma Lance, Traveler, and self-appointed sister and family to Mister Potter."

"Traveler? Really that is extraordinary, I had the fortune of meeting one once during my travels. After I had meet the Basmu, I went farther east. Meet a lovely young youth who from what I later learned was instrumental in helping his nation get out from a bad rule." Slytherin commented.

"My name is Severus Snape, last of the Prince line by my mother. I am the current head of Slytherin house and Potions Master and Professor." Snape finished.

"Hmm, I don't recognize the Potter line, must have come around after my time. There may have been a few students under the name, but as a portrait I never paid much attention to their names unless they directly approached me. The Malfoy and Prince names I do recognize, both old families." Salazar mused.

"Perhaps not Potter, which I believe came around during the twelfth century, but they are direct descendants of Ignotus Peverell through marriage of the first Potter's son to Peverell's granddaughter." Emma added trying to remember what Fleamont had told her about the Potter family.

"Ah, yes now I am familiar, Linfred's son married a Peverell daughter. The man came to my grandson quite often for advice on potions, when they were stumped they sought me out for advice. Created the bases for Skele-Gro if I remember correctly."

Harry stored the information away, it was not often that he got to hear about his family's history. Maybe he would see if he could find something in the library that covered some of it. Otherwise he would have to wait until he returned home to hear more from his grandfather and father.

"I believe we have gotten off track. Pleasantries aside, there were other reasons for us venturing down here." Severus announced.

"Ah yes, something to do with the basilisk I am presuming?" Slytherin asked.

"Yes, Riddle created six horcruxes, with the diary destroyed that leaves five. We know that the venom from the king serpent can destroy them so we would like to harvest some fangs to destroy the others. We have also recently come across a potion that would work in the same concept, only without destroying the containers. Basilisk venom is one of the ingredients." Emma explained.

"An ambitious endeavor, I wish you luck. Over there is the door that leads to the hall. It houses the statue of myself that housed the basilisk. Go on through there, but come back before you leave. There are a few things I wish to discuss first." Salazar said dismissively.

The others nodded, it would be wise not to disobey the founder, despite him being only a portrait he still had great presence. He was more alive than any portrait they had seen before. It was rare for a portrait to be found that was that old.

Many of the portraits that had been rumored to have been from that time were lost or destroyed. Even each of the founders portraits had disappeared decades ago. It was rumored that there had been a personal portrait and group portrait of the four before they had been lost.

It seems that they had found the personal portrait of Slytherin. Severus wondered what the cunning old man would ask of them on their return.

* * *

"Where are we?" Draco asked as they stepped through the door onto a landing.

"Some sort of balcony. I never noticed it before." Harry observed. "Look see the stairs wind around the outside of the statue."

"Merlin Harry." Draco whimpered grabbing onto Harry's arm. Both Emma and Severus were wearing pained expressions.

From their spot on the balcony they could clearly see the dead basilisk laying on the floor. Harry grimaced, it looked as fresh as the day he had killed it, not even a stench of decay permeated the air.

Harry looked past the corpse and could see the black stain from where ink had bleed out of the diary when he had stabbed it.

Unlike the previous room, as soon as they stepped into the chamber torches flared to life casting an eerie glow about the place. With the flickering fire, the snake statues that lined the chamber seemed to writher and dance in the shadows.

"You go off and do something stupidly dangerous again you better bring me with you. How in Merlin's name did you survive after all these years." Draco moaned moving closer to Harry.

Harry blushed turning away from Draco who was even closer now and had still not let go of his arm.

"Come on, let's get this done and over with." Harry said leading them down.

* * *

They soon finished up gathering the ingredients they needed and made their way back to Slytherins office.

"You are back good."

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about sir?" Harry asked.

"Some may call me a paranoid old fool, but I had my reasons for doing what I did."

"In what context are we talking about?" Draco asked.

"Many, a few of which I will expand on. I have always been aware of the difficulty between the wizarding people and non-magic folk. The persecution and fear were much more apparent when this school was founded compared to what it is undoubtedly now. I saw the changes beginning to happen but they were slow changes.

So many of us were persecuted for what we were that I had ever right to be afraid and cautious. No doubt the histories have twisted what I have said. The others were aware of how I thought but did not think such drastic measures needed to be taken."

"And what drastic measures might that be?" Draco asked harshly. Since befriending Harry he ad taken the time to think closely on many of the values he had grown up with and began to question them. One of the big ones being the purging of Muggleborns and muggles from their society.

"I brought the basilisk here to protect the school. Not to attack those within as it seems the fact was twisted. We were to have the greatest gathering of magical minds in a concentrated area. With wizarding kind being targeted I would not take the chance. Children have always been revered among us. With the repent targeting that we were forced to face, having children that could survive and grow to adulthood was a blessing. If muggles attacked the school I wanted something that would protect the students, and the basilisk had those orders." Slytherin told them.

"why would the snake attack students then?" Severus asked.

"She is not infallible. Having someone like this Riddle come after all these years and let her out and talk with her. She would have felt indebted. He undoubtedly used that to his advantage, weaving the tale so that the threat was inside the school. She would have obeyed him if he claimed to be working out my orders."

"What about Muggleborns?" Harry asked concerned.

"A magical child is a magical child. I preferred that those we accepted had more direct ancestry with magic, but I would not turn away a magical child." Slytherin explained.

"What do you mean direct?" Draco asked.

"Muggleborn they may be, but the magic came from somewhere. They may have lived for a few generations in a strong magical area allowing a magical core to develop or descendants from magic squib lines where the magic has been growing until released in a child. My only issue was the child bringing in their non-magical parents. I saw plenty that reacted violently to such news, some attempted to kill the children or hurt them. Quite a few succeed. My only wish was for them to leave the non-magic world behind for they could never truly fit in there again."

"That seems reasonable and perfectly understandable fears. History has twisted it to show you as wanting to get rid of Muggleborns and only teaching those of pureblood. You are depicted as a monster who broke away from the school after this rift with the other three founders." Emma commented.

"You said you had reasons for acting the way you did. What else did you mean by this?" Severus questioned.

"I hid my personal portrait in case someone tried to destroy me. I know the other founders hid there's also, but I was not privy to where. Hopefully they are in a safe place. However I knew I was right to worry."

"What happened?" Harry asked worried.

"The group portrait in the headmasters office was attempted to be destroyed many years ago. Luckily, we had placed enough enchantments on the portrait that no damage had come to it. The added protection of casting some of the spells in parseltongue helped. Only another snake speaker could undo those enchantments. When the corrupt headmaster found himself unable to destroy us he locked us away in Rowena's Room of Change." Slytherin told them.

"Room of Change?" Harry asked confused looking at the others.

"The Room of Requirement. The magic room I told you about!" Emma exclaimed.

"Possibly the names have evolved since she created the room. We were locked there unable to leave and move portraits. I was lucky enough that I managed to leave the frame before we were sealed. Unfortunately, I cannot really travel from the chamber to the rest of the castle nor can I return to the others." Slytherin laminated.

"Who was the headmaster?" Draco questioned.

"Phineas Nigellus Black, was headmaster during the late 1800's, man was barely in office for more than a few months before he was removing us." Slytherin complained.

"Over a hundred years without the guidance of the founders, no wonder legends of the four of you have been twists and forgotten. You will be happy to know that the man barely lasted five years as headmaster before he was removed." Severus announced.

"Little comfort, I am sure that he had plenty of time to change things in the school. Who knows what that man did. I would curse all Black's if I could." Slytherin sneered.

"I hardly think that is necessary. Phineas died long ago and there are so few Blacks' left. There are only seven left alive at the moment." Emma said.

"And I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't curse my godfather, Draco here, and his mother. Not to mention Sirius's unborn child." Harry added.

"You are a Black? Explain." Slytherin demanded.

"On my mother's side. She is one of three Black sisters born of a side branch of the family. Their farther was the second oldest son of Lord Black. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather is the eldest son of the eldest son of Lord Black. He recently came into his lordship. My Aunt Andromeda married a muggle born and has a daughter, Nymphadora. Aunt Bellatrix is my last Aunt, although she truly is crazy and locked in prison. If you truly wish to curse one of us, please feel free to curse her." Draco replied promptly.

"Interesting, and how is your godfather? Does he treat you well?" Slytherin asked the boy he considered a snake in lion's clothing.

"A Gryffindor through and through. First in generations to be sorted that way." Harry said with a smile.

"Ha! Bet that rankled Phineas. Seems like the house is headed in a decent direction. I would like to hear more someday." Slytherin said with a gleam in his eye.

Ah, Emma and Snape shared a look. Here was the real reason they were called back. He wanted the founders portrait found and brought back. It wouldn't be terribly bad, though they would not be able to prioritize the finding. They could not just come across knowledge of the portrait or room without someone getting suspicious of their real intentions.

"Of—"

"Course we would love to come back and converse with you another time." Draco said cutting Harry off before he could put his foot in his mouth. "It may take us a while to find the room and portrait."

"A true member of my house you are. All the right qualities I prized in my students. Yes, your quest takes precedence I see. Only do not forget is all I seek at the moment." Slytherin said with a nod recognizing the cunning in the young Malfoy. He was a good ally to have. The young Potter was wise to befriend him.

"It is merely infeasible to search at the moment. Enough trouble will be gained if the wrong people were to find out about our venture down here. There are dark plots underfoot in the castle and we must be weary." Draco conceded. "If the time allows we will search for your companions."

"Taking the portrait out of the room would allow for me to return to them. It would be nice to return to my oldest friends." Slytherin admitted.

"It will be done." Draco said with a small respectful bow.

"You have been trained well heir Malfoy. Go, I will await the reunion." Slytherin said dismissing them.

Not wanting to make any more promises they exited the room and returned to the Slytherin head's rooms.

* * *

"Y _ou found everything alright little hatchling?"_

Harry turned at the voice of Scylla.

" _Yes we did, we even found a portrait of your master. We will attempt to reunite him with his friends."_

" _Ah yes, I remember when the bad man locked them away. I am glad. Rest now hatchling, the night is upon us."_

Harry nodded and followed the others. Severus cast a tempus and scowled when he saw how late it was.

"I'll come by and bring you the recipe soon. I need to get these fangs to the goblins, see if they can make daggers out of some of them. I also have a question for them about the potion." Emma said moving to stand by the fire.

"No, I do not want that recipe in the castle, I don't want to take the chance. I will visit during Yule and take a look at it." Severus said instead.

"After of course."

"Yes after, you know too much troublesome child."

Emma laughed. "You be good Harry, I'll see you soon. Draco watch out for him." Emma said hugging both boys goodbye and stepping into the floo.

"Come it is past curfew, I will bring you both back to your dorms. Potter, you redid your antidote before we went to observe the chamber after you mentioned the corpse. Draco followed us and we gathered a few ingredients, scales and a small dose of venom, which is locked in my personal rooms. You had Emma's permission and she accompanied us if anyone asks. Though do try and not tell anyone."

"Of course." Harry agreed. Really while it was the truth, it was unlikely that he would be asked. He guessed he preferred it to lying.

Snape dropped both of them off and Harry sank wordlessly into his bed. He was asleep in minutes, dreams peppered by images of Slytherin lecturing him, and of himself fighting the basilisk again. Older this time and with Draco holding onto him while Harry brandished the sword of Gryffindor against the blinded serpent.


	48. Dragons

A/N: Wow it seems like forever since I updated, last week just seemed to drag on forever. I hope all of you like this chapter. Read and review please.

* * *

Chapter 46 Dragons

"Harry stop pacing. Come on mate, Hogsmeade weekend. Let's go around the town and let off some steam. You need a warm butterbeer to relax and get your mind off this tournament." Neville told Harry.

Harry groaned and flopped back down on his bed. He didn't know if he could stop worrying. He had less than a week, more like five days until the tournament and he had no clue what he was going up against or what he would have to do.

He had never felt this nervous before, not even during his first quidditch match. At least then he had known what he would go up against. All he could think about were those horrible stories Binn's had told the class on the deaths that had happened in the past. What if he had to go up against one of those creatures and froze?

It didn't help that about a week ago, Skeeter's article had finally come out. Harry had been appalled when he read what she had written. The piece had little to do with the actual tournament and was more focused on exaggerating his life story. There was barely any mention of the other champions and their names had been miss spelled. Cedric hadn't even been in the article painting him to be the only one.

He glared at the ceiling thinking about the article.

… _tragic young hero, Harry Potter, age 13, entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament…feels vastly outclassed but students much older and wiser than himself… told yours truly that he gets his strength from his parents. Knowing they would be very proud of him for trying his best in such a dangerous situation…cries at night when the pressure gets too much, but is comforted by the knowledge that nothing will hurt him because they are watching him…Godfather, Sirius Black is strongly against his playing in the tournament, even going so far as to threaten Albus Dumbledore for letting Harry compete…_

If all that trash wasn't bad enough she had even talked to other people.

… _Harry Potter is rarely seen outside of the company of Hermione Granger, fellow Gryffindor and Muggleborn, she is also one of the top students in their year. One wonders dear readers if there is more to this than just friendship…_

… _by comment from the other champions I found that they are vastly unhappy that such a young boy is to be competing with them, feeling that it is unfair that he must be pitted against them when they are clearly superior, there words, not mine dear readers…despite the extra precautions placed around the tournament this year Harry Potter has found his way in the tournament getting past the age line…_

Ever since the article came out he had been getting nasty comments from some of the students asking him if he need a tissue or complaining how the article had said he had high marks.

"Really Potter? High marks you? What, is this the imaginary school you and Longbottom go to?"

"Yeah, Pigfart's, sure you've heard of it. It's on the moon." Harry snapped when someone had said that to him. He honestly had no idea where that came from.

Thanks to the article Hermione had been getting some unwanted attention also. At least she wasn't yelling at people yet. Some of the more vindictive girls hated the fact that she had been called pretty, sending nasty comments at her in retaliation.

While he missed Ron, he was glad that he had Neville to help him through all this. He didn't know what he would have done without his friend. Probably snap at more people. Ron had become even more withdrawn and angry at him when the article came out, thinking that Harry liked all the attention. He knew that the pair of them were being ridiculous but he had other things to worry about than fixing Ron's issues.

He was just thankful that some things had calmed down, or at least he had adapted to the situation. He could now focus some on classes, they weren't going as horrible as the first few days when his name came out.

Potions was thankfully as normal as ever, and with only a few comments from the Slytherins he was holding his own in the class. It helped that he had found a nifty little charm that would shield unwanted ingredients from flying into his cauldron. He hadn't realized that had been one of the issues with his brewing, people trying to sabotage it.

He was also improving in transfiguration, he could concentrate some and not botch up his assignments to horribly. Professor McGonagall was pleased with his improvement, she always sent him small smiles when he did good. All the little encouragement he was receiving in both classes were really helping with his school work.

He was thankful that he had finally gotten the hang of the summoning charm they had been working on in Charms. For some reason when he had mentioned the summoning charm to the others one night when calling they had all expressed the importance of learning the charm. How handy it was in everyday life. Emma had been one of his most enthusiastic encouragers, really stressing it was important.

His mother had encouraged him to go with Neville to talk to Professor Flitwick and ask if they could practice the charm is his classroom. She said it would have been pointless to try and do it in the library because it was more of a hands-on spell that you needed to keep practicing and you would get from just studying. The tiny charms professor was more than happy to let them use the classroom, even sitting in and watching them practice, giving them a few tips every now and then. He was over joyed to learn about the portrait of his parents and spent a few of those moments in the classroom talking with them. He was glad that Harry had a semblance of his parents with him after all these years.

"Earth to Harry! Are we going to Hogsmeade or what?" Neville asked shocking Harry from his thoughts.

"Sorry Nev. Was thinking."

"Its fine, so are we going?"

"Yeah it might me good to get out of the castle a bit." Harry agreed.

* * *

"What's going on over there?" Neville asked as they made their way into the village.

Harry looked over to where Neville had pointed to. Seems that whatever was going on was drawing a large crowd. There were quite a few students gathered.

"Let's check it out." Harry suggested.

Getting closer, Harry found to his surprise that it was a group of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs of all people. Harry was unsurprised to see that the group was consisted of his year mates. Draco was glaring at some blond Hufflepuff boy who seemed to be the leader of the group, or at least the main antagonist.

"What's going on here?" Neville asked Seamus who was standing near.

"Smith decided that he was able to challenge Malfoy on whatever the issue was. I don't know, I came after they started arguing. They're just glaring at each other now." Seamus said.

"Finally come down from your tower Potter. Surprised you've shown your face. Don't know what you think you're doing up-spurring Hufflepuff like this. Can't get enough of your fame can you."

"What!" Harry exclaimed looking incredulously at Zacharias Smith, the Hufflepuff that had been facing off against Draco. Why the hell was he being dragged into this?

"What did I tell you Smith. I don't know who you think you are, but don't you dare try and take my place. I am the only one that gets to antagonize Potter directly like that. He is my rival. Besides its Slytherins claim to mess with the Gryffindors. I don't know where you got it in your head that a lowly Hufflepuff like you could challenge me." Draco sneered.

"It's pathetic, look at his posturing. He's just a little puff." Pansy Parkinson said with her screech like laugh.

Harry was so confused. They were arguing about him?

"You can't just own a rivalry Malfoy. So, what if I want to put down Potter. Attention seeking prat. It's his fault Hufflepuff is in the shadows again and Cedric is being ignored. Bragging and crying for attention, that blasted article focused more on him and didn't even mention Diggory!" Smith shouted.

"You may be at the top of the food chain in your house Smith, but you're still a Hufflepuff. You're at the very bottom school wise. There are scores more influential students above you." A Slytherin girl sneered. Harry thought it might be the Greengrass girl, that or the Davis girl.

"You've got no chance of touching Potter." Blaise sneered.

"I've had my claim on Potter since before we set foot on Hogwarts grounds. No one else gets to mess with him." Draco sneered.

"I'm as much as a Pureblood as any of you. Certainly, more than you Zabini." Smith shot back.

"Really, the Smith's standing is so low now. Its worse than my mother's reputation." Blaise said with a laugh.

"Or did you forget how that Aunt of yours shamed the family by allowing an heirloom of Hufflepuff's to be stolen and killed by her own house elf." Nott jeered.

"Old Hepzibah, Ha!" Pansy said with a laugh. "She was the laughing stock of society for years. Killed by a house elf and a horder like some poor muggle. Wasn't even an organized collect, couldn't show the wealth off that she had."

Smith fumed in rage. Harry thought it was interesting it see how the Slytherins taunted others in their year besides himself. Surprisingly when they had the facts right it was rather interesting to see the results. He had no idea how much of what they said was true, but seeing some of the other faces in the crowd at the mention of Smith's relative he guessed that it was pretty close. It showed how sharp and cunning the lot of the Slytherins were.

"Smith's a descendant from Hufflepuff? Doesn't really show the house in that good of a light. You're shaming a house based on loyalty and kindness." Harry said as he walked away with Neville. He was kind of pleased by the laughter of Slytherin house who roared with his parting comment and continued to tease Smith.

"Don't know what Smith was thinking trying to goad Malfoy like that. No one has dared mess with you all these year because they know Malfoy's claimed that position." Neville said with a shake of his head as they entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Look there's Hermione." Harry said making their way over to the Gryffindor girl. "What did they mean by status out there?"

"Oh, Harry you didn't get involved in that, did you?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Kind of hard not to when apparently, the fight was all about me." Harry said with a shrug.

"In pureblood society, there is a ranking among them, standing on how they are in circles. Take for instance the Sacred 28. Those are the oldest Pureblood families in Britain since the founding of wizarding society on the isles. That's the highest circle you can be in. You need at least three generations of magic in your family to be considered a pureblood, the older you can trace it back the better." Neville explained.

"I had no idea it was classed like that." Hermione said.

"How many books on our society have you actually read? This is all common knowledge. This should really be in the curriculum, Muggleborns and some half-bloods are grossly unaware of some of our culture. Its reasons like this that have so many of the purebloods on edge." Neville said with a shake of his head.

"Then, why isn't it? Besides the purebloods are just as uninformed about muggles." Hermione argued.

"There used to be. My grandmother complains how the classes had been taken out since she went to school. There used to be classes for both. And the quality was way better." Neville scoffed.

"Neville." Harry said.

"Sorry, anyways after the Sacred 28 you have the Ancient purebloods. Not quite old enough to categorized as Scared, a few muggle ancestors or Muggleborn. But they are the oldest next to the Sacred. The Potter fall under the Ancient category, the line is as old as some of the Sacred, but it's a common muggle name and a few Muggleborns have married into the line. After the Ancients come the Old Lines, those came about around the twelfth and thirteenth century until about the seventeenth century. After the Old Lines are the Young Pureblood families. They've only been pure for a few generations." Neville finished explaining.

"So, Smith?"

"Barely Antient Pureblood, more like Old Pureblood. Besides, the Smith family went into disgrace about 40 years ago, like Parkinson said." Neville said with a shrug. "Hey I'm going to grab a butterbeer, want one Harry?"

"Sure, sounds good Nev." Harry said fishing out some coin for his drink. "Why are you here by yourself Hermione?"

"I was actually waiting for someone." She replied looking at Harry nervously.

"Who?"

"Ron." She said causing Harry to tense.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Harry said as Neville came back causing him to start in surprise.

"Why?" Neville asked surprised.

"Because I don't want to get in a confrontation with Ron." Harry admitted.

"Please can't you two just try and talk?" Hermione asked.

"He won't listen to a word I say Hermione. Odds are he won't pull his head out of his arse until I get hurt." Harry said angrily. "Besides look who just walked in, no way am I staying here with her here."

Hermione and Neville looked over to see Rita Skeeter had walked in. She must be staying for the first task in a few days.

"Isn't that Hagrid and Moody?" Neville asks spotting the other Professors. Harry notices the other two after Neville points them out. Unfortunately, the two professors spot them looking over and Hagrid comes over to say hi.

Normally Harry wouldn't have too much of a problem with Hagrid coming over, but he really rather not deal with Moody.

"How's it going you lot?" Hagrid asks cheerfully.

"Potter, Longbottom, Granger." Moody greats. "We really should be going Hagrid."

"Ah of course. Harry, you haven't come down in a while, miss seeing you and your dad's cloak. You should come down sometime tonight, round mid?" Hagrid asked leaning down to whisper to Harry.

Surprised Harry blinked up at Hagrid. Hagrid usually got upset when they were out after curfew and went to see him. What could he possibly want that late at night? Slowly nodding he watched as they left.

"What was that about?" Neville asked.

"Wants me to come see him tonight for some reason." Harry admitted, he tensed when Ron walked in. "Come on Nev. We'll see you later Hermione."

* * *

"So why do you think Hagrid wants you to come down?"

"No idea honestly, hope it's not midnight gazing at the Skrewts though." Harry said.

"Hey isn't that—"

"Charlie!"

Harry and Neville both stumbled as a blur raced past them launching themselves into an unsuspecting redhead's arms. The pair tumbled to the ground.

"Emma!" Neville and Harry both exclaimed shocked to see the young woman again. Detaching herself from Charlie's face she shot the two an amused grin.

"'Lo you two lovely day, isn't it?" Emma said with a smile.

"Harry, Neville, how are the two of you?"

"Still recovering from seeing my sister's face nearly sucked off." Harry said in shock causing Charlie to blush.

"Um you know we really should…um go." Charlie said nervously looking at Harry. "I'll um see you later Harry."

"Bye Harry, I've got a dragon handler to snog!" Emma called out leading Charlie away. "Is Sorin here?"

Harry and Neville shared uneasy looks.

"You don't think?" Neville trailed off looking after the two.

"Merlin I'm going to die. Not a manticore or cockatrice but bloody that!" Harry groaned as they walked off.

Neither boy noticed a flash of pale blond duck into an alley behind them.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Neville asked later that night as Harry was getting his dad's cloak out.

"I have to know for sure Nev." Harry sighed.

Nodding in understanding Neville watched as Harry left.

Making his way into the common room Harry creeps along silently glad that most of the room is empty. The only ones still up were the Creevey brothers, who from the looks of it were trying to alter the Potter stinks badges. From the notes they have lying around, it seems they were trying to get them to say support Harry Potter, but they were just stuck on Potter Stinks now. Even looked like it was trying to say Potter Really Stinks.

Slipping out he makes his way down to the entrance hall. He is almost out the doors when he hears a noise. Spinning around he sees Draco crouched behind the statue of the first founder trying not to be seen. He had his gaze fixed on the grand stair case looking for something.

Having no idea how he found out Harry crept behind him and slowly removed his cloak.

"Who are you looking for?" Harry whispered.

Draco squeaked and turned around to glare at Harry.

"You prat!" He whispered back harshly.

"Aww, were you waiting for me?" Harry asked touched.

"Shut up." Draco said turning slightly pink.

"What are you doing out here Draco?" Harry asked.

"Heard you and Longbottom talking in Hogsmeade. Thought I told you next time you do something stupid and possibly dangerous you have to take me with you?" Draco replied.

"How do you know that this is going to be stupid and possibly dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Because of that Weasley Emma is dating." Draco answered shooting Harry a smug look.

"Fine you prat, but you have to stay under the cloak and not let Hagrid hear you." Harry said with a fond smile. He was honestly glad that Draco would be coming with him.

Reaching Hagrid's cabin, he knocked on the door.

"Harry? That you?" Hagrid asked poking his head out.

Harry gently lowered the hood of the cloak so Draco stayed covered.

"Yeah. What is it Hagrid? Why did you ask me out here?" Harry asked as they moved into Hagrid's hut.

"Got something to show you I do. Thought you would like it." Hagrid said excitedly. "let's go, follow me, and mind you stay quite."

Harry agreed as Hagrid led them out towards the Beauxbaton's carriage.

"Hagrid? Iz that 'ou?" Madame Maxime called out as she appeared from the carriage.

"Lo Madame." Hagrid greated.

Harry could feel Draco mock gagging against his back. "What is this? Does he just want to show you that he got a date with Maxime?"

"Hush!" Harry whispered shoving Draco under the cloak. Truthfully, he was wondering the same thing.

"Where are we going?" Madame Maxime asked.

"Got something to show you. I think you'll really like it." Hagrid asked leading her around the bend in the forest. Harry and Draco followed behind whispering back and forth between the two of them.

They weren't too afraid of being overheard as Hagrid was conversing in his loud voice with Maxime enough to cover their voices.

"Do you think this has something to do with Weasley?" Draco asked.

"I hope not, but with my luck it probably will be." Harry told him.

They continued to walk around the edge of the forest until they could no longer see the castle or the lake in the distance.

"Listen." Draco said as they walked along.

Hagrid and Madame Maxime had also fallen silent allowing a faint noise to be heard. As they got closer they started to make out shouting as well as a deafening roar. Passing a clump of trees the source of the noise was finally revealed.

Harry's mouth fell open at the sight of four massive dragons in the clearing that came into view. Freaking out Harry whimpered and moved closer to Draco. Sensing Harry's unease and being a little uneasy himself Draco pulled Harry in closer to his side.

Four massive dragons, each fully grown and vicious were roaring, snorting, and shooting fire into the sky from large fanged mouths. The four monstrous beasts were enclosed in a fenced off area surrounded by at least 30 wizards attempting to calm them down.

Harry was shaking so badly as the enormity of the situation hit him that Draco had to pull him away. Sitting against some trees near the enclose Draco pulled Harry close to him trying to comfort him.

"Draco, distract me please." Harry said softly as he gazed at the dragons.

"Let me tell you about the dragons. Though great and powerful never forget dragons are creatures that are to be respected. Never underestimate them, creature though they may be they are cunning." Draco began.

"The nearest one there with the silvery blue scales and long pointed horns, that one is a Swedish Short-Snout. The smooth green scaled one is a common Welsh Green. The red one with the fine fringe of gold spikes is a Chinese Fireball. That last one, largest of the lot and one of the largest dragons, black and more lizard like of dragon species is a Hungarian Horntail. That one you definitely need to watch out for, she has dangerous spikes on both her head and tail." Draco explained telling Harry about the dragons.

"Watch it Hagrid. These all can shoot fire up to 20 ft, I've seen the Horntail do 40." One of the wizards shouted as Hagrid and Madame Maxime moved closer.

As the handlers tried to calm them down Harry and Draco saw them decide that it would be easier to stun them for a while. At least 6 wizards each went to the dragons and hit them with stunning spells putting them to sleep.

"Drago hides are some of the toughest hides out there. Practically impervious to magic. You need a great number for the spell to have any effect on them, and those only last a short while before they shake the spells off." Draco told Harry.

"Bring the eggs over!" The wizard who had spoken earlier shouted out. Harry and Draco realized that it was Charlie Weasley. "Watch it Hagrid. I have all those eggs counted for. If one of them goes missing you are the first person I am asking."

"Just a look, that's all." Hagrid said.

"Why did you bring her?" Charlie asked catching sight of Madame Maxime. "You shouldn't have brought her here. No one is supposed to know about them yet."

"These are for the first task, right? What do the champions have to do, fight them?" Hagrid asks.

Charlie hesitates as Madame Maxime walks off to look at one of the dragons. "Just get past them I think. We'll have handlers nearby. They wanted nesting mothers for some reason. Look I'm going to check on the perimeter, just looking Hagrid." Charlie warned.

"See isn't that better, you don't have to fight them. Just get past them." Draco said running his hands up and down Harry's arms. He had finally stopped shaking some.

"Harry, you out here?" Charlie called out softly.

"Over here Weasley." Draco called out forgetting for a moment that the red head didn't know about him. Harry and he both froze up when they realized that Draco had spoken.

"Malfoy, you with Harry? That's good I'm glad he didn't come alone." Charlie said walking over to where he had heard Draco's voice.

"What!?" Harry squeaked out finding his voice.

"Emma's told just me about everything. Including about your Malfoy here and his mother. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Charlie said leaning against the tree and looking around so it wouldn't seem like he was talking to himself.

"Thanks I think." Draco mumbled.

"Hey Emma says your working your way to a decent sort and its good for the both of you. I'm trusting her on this." Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie." Harry whispered.

"Mum's worried about you Harry, haven't even told her what the first task is going to be, would worry her sick. She doesn't even know I'm down here. Heard she cried when that article came out. I could tell right away that most of what was said was false, sorry mum didn't see it that way." Charlie said.

"Oi Weasley! Get back here their starting to wake up!" one of the other handlers called out.

"See you Charlie, we best be getting back to the castle." Harry said getting up, Draco following suit.

"See you in a few days Harry. Good luck figuring out what to do." Charlie said as he left.

"Come on Harry."

"Draco I don't know how to get past a dragon." Harry whispered as they made their way back. "How—"

"Shh." Draco whispered quieting Harry. "Listen."

They both paused as they waited. Not long they heard a rustling and Karkaroff emerged from the woods and made his way near the dragons.

"Come on, we'll talk back at the castle." Draco said.

* * *

When they got back to the castle Draco lead them down to the dungeons and a small alcove near the Slytherin common room entrance.

"Listen, you just have to get past the dragon, there's not much you can do by yourself to incapacitate one, the judges probably don't want you to do that anyways."

"Then how Draco?" Harry asked.

"There must be some type of magic that would allow you to slip past a dragon." Draco mussed.

"Add fast, whatever it is has to be fast. I don't want to get trapped by the dragon or get hurt." Harry added looking at Draco.

"Let's just think about this. Classes wise that's about as much knowledge you have. History of magic, potions, divination, and care of magical creatures are out. Those won't be able to help you any. I doubt herbology will help you much either. So, that leaves transfiguration and charms."

"The most we've ever transfigured in class is small rodents, I can't do anything bigger yet." Harry added.

"To small it wouldn't be enough to distract the dragon. And you're not an animagus, depending on what form you would have you could be fast."

"Not yet at least. Sirius and Remus won't let me start until next year." Harry mumbled.

"We'll come back to that, no way are your learning without me. That would be a useful skill to have." Draco said with a calculating look. "No, it will probably have to be some sort of charm."

"What like a levitating spell? Get a bolder and smash it in the head?" Harry suggested.

"No, their skulls are thick. And dragons are faster than trolls, you'd never be able to catch it even if that would work." Draco said.

"Whatever we come up with wont mean it will make me fast enough. Only time I'll even be faster than a dragon is flying against you in quidditch." Harry said off handedly.

"Harry say that again!" Draco exclaimed turning to harry eyes wide.

Bewildered harry did as he asked. Whooping Draco shouted in excitement.

"I know how you can get past the dragon!"

"How!"

"Flying, you're a natural flyer. On your broom that would make you as fast as you needed to evade the dragon if you fly your best." Draco said excitedly.

"But I'm only allowed my wand. I can't bring my broom with me." Harry argued.

"But charms Harry. We just finished learning about summoning charms. I know you got the charm down recently. All you have to do is keep practicing it so you can summon your broom out there." Draco explained.

"That's brilliant!"

"I would suggest adding an illusion so the dragon would go after that while you get past it, but it would take too long to learn how to. You should be just fine flying."

"Thank you so much Draco." Harry said suddenly engulfing Draco in a hug. "I had no idea what I was going to do."

"I'm glad was able to help. Thank you for giving me a chance." Draco admitted. "Now go on its late, you need to sleep." Draco said pulling harry on.

Harry hurried on to Gryffindor tower body thrumming with energy. After he had gotten over the shock of seeing the dragons he had been able to see how beautiful they were. He understood why Emma and Charlie both loved dragons. Though he was good with the dragon he had to deal with here. He was still frightened and nervous about facing the dragons but it wasn't so bad now with Draco's help.


	49. The First Task

A/N: Hey everyone Merry Christmas! hope you all are enjoying your time with your families. I feel that this week has gone by so slow. This is my Christmas present for everyone. This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoy this. Read and review please, I would love to hear your feedback on the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 47 The First Task

"Harry? When did you get back last night?" Neville asked the next morning.

"Tell you down at breakfast." Harry answered. He wanted to get practicing right away.

Neville nodded and the two made their way down to breakfast. Spying Hermione by herself Harry and Neville went to sit with her.

"Did you do it? Go out after curfew and see Hagrid?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Yep." Harry said grabbing a few pieces of bacon and fruit.

"Well?"

"Was it like we thought?" Neville asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"We saw Charlie Weasley after we left the Three Broomsticks the other day." Neville answer.

"Four giant fire breathing dragons, one for each of us." Harry said.

"Oh." Hermione said faintly. "Well we best go to the library after this then. Though I don't particularly want to. I can barely get any studying done with Krum in there all the time. Girls follow him where ever he goes, always giggling." Hermione huffed.

"Do you have any ideas on what to do?" Neville asked looking at Harry.

"Yeah, don't really need to go to the library. Though… hang on the mirror." Harry said cutting himself off and reaching into his pocket as he felt the communication mirror from Sirius vibrate in his pocket.

"Have a nice night Harry? Charlie owled me this morning." Emma said greeting Harry. He blushed as he heard Sirius and his father laughing in the background.

"Hush you two, Harry dear, have you figured out what you are going to do?" His mother called. Emma angled the mirror so he could see his parents.

"Yeah I did. You should ask Remus to figure out a better mirror system, it must be tiring having to hold up the mirror like that so the portraits can see." Harry mused. "Speaking of which, he made these, right? Do you think he could make another pair, I ah…"

"Roger that captain we hear you loud and clear." Emma said. Harry heard the sound of Sirius's pained yelp and figured she smacked him so he would shut up.

"Sooo what's your plan son?" James asked.

"There's a charm I need to practice some more." Harry told them.

"Oh, try asking Professor Flitwick to use his classroom. I'm sure he would give you the space." Lily suggested.

"Great idea mum, I'll do that after breakfast, talk to you later." Harry said with a smile before pocketing the mirror.

"So, what's this charm?" Neville asked.

"Summoning charm, going to fly." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sounds like it might work." Neville agreed, Hermione nodded her head that it was a good idea also.

It didn't take much to get permission from Professor Flitwick, he was happy enough to let Harry practice in his classrooms. He liked the idea that Harry was trying hard to master the charm. Harry had a suspicion that he had an idea of what he was trying to do.

* * *

The next day on the way to class Harry spotted Cedric walking up the stair case.

"Hermione, Nev. I'll meet you in Herbology, there's something I forgot in the tower." Harry said. Neville looking towards where Harry was directing his gaze nodded in understanding.

Harry rushed up the stairs after Cedric. He would rather get him alone, but unfortunately he was surrounded by his friends. Thinking quickly Harry took out his wand and cast a quick cutting hex at Cedric's bag causing the contents to spill out.

Harry tensed when his friends said they would help, but relaxed when Cedric ushered them on and told them to tell Flitwick that he would be late.

"Cedric!" Harry called out hurrying to the other boy.

"Harry, good to see you. Sorry my bag just ripped don't understand how that happened." Cedric said gathering up some of his things.

"Sorry had to get you alone." Harry said bending down to help him.

"What? You did that?" Cedric asked confused. "Why?"

"Look I found out what the first task is, I needed to tell you." Harry said.

"Why?"

"You would if you had seen what I saw." Harry mumbled.

"What is it?" Cedric asked straightening up.

"Dragons. Fleur and Krum probably know by now also. Karkaroff and Madame Maxime both saw the dragons and would have told them what it was. Figured you should know also." Harry told him.

"Dragons? Thanks I owe you one." Cedric said faintly.

"How about we both just survive this thing and I'll call it even." Harry said. "Look I've got to go to class talk to you later."

Harry turned to run off.

"Potter!" Harry spun around seeing that Cedric had left but Moody had appeared out of nowhere. "That was a decent thing you did. Come here why don't we talk?"

"Sorry Professor can't. I'm on thin ice as it is with Hufflepuff, I can't be too late to Herbology or Professor Sprout will dock points. Got to go." Harry called out as he made his way from Moody. Man was weird calling him out like that. He preferred to stay as far away from the man as possible.

Harry rushed down to the greenhouses hoping that Professor sprout didn't take too much off for him being late.

"Mister Potter late I see." Sprout said looking at him disapprovingly.

"Sorry Professor, I stopped and asked Cedric for a bit of advice. Had a lizard problem I needed to tell him about." Harry said hoping she would understand.

Professor Sprout blinked before nodding her head slowly in understanding. She gave Harry a small smile and waved him to the rest of the class. Harry was glad she understood that he told Cedric and approved.

* * *

Lessons Tuesday were canceled past midday to make time for the First Task. There was a general air of excitement and tension flowing in the castle that morning.

Harry had barely slept the night before, the realization that he would have to face a dragon in the morning keeping him up for most of the night.

When he woke up that morning he felt like he might sick up. Not to mention that among his well-wishers that day there were just as many that wanted him to lose in a rather horrible fashion.

His classes that morning seemed to fly by and before he knew it, it was lunch time and less than an hour he would be facing a dragon.

"Harry, the champions are gathering down on the grounds. They want you down their getting ready for the first task." Professor McGonagall said hurrying over to him.

"Right, ok." Harry said nervously his fork falling to his plate.

"Good luck Harry." Four voices coursed out to him. He looked over and was surprised to see the twins sitting near him. When had they sat down? Neville and Hermione were both giving him encouraging smiles.

"Thanks guys." Harry said gratefully before following McGonagall outside.

He glanced at his transfiguration professor and second godmother. She looked about as nervous as he was feeling, wringing her hands as they walked.

"Now don't panic, we've got wizards on standby of course. Just try your best, no will think worse of you, especially not those that matter." She said suddenly laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Professor, I'll be fine. I can handle it don't worry yourself." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh for goodness sakes come here." She said surprising Harry and pulling him into a hug. "Be safe, won't you?"

"I'll do my best." Harry said tightly hugging her back. It meant a lot that she was showing this much concern. Though it was a bit weird getting a hug from her, but it was nice.

"And please when it's just family, call me Minnie, Merlin knows I've never gotten your father and his friends to call me anything but that as they got older." She said straightening herself.

"Yes Aunt Minnie." Harry said with a smile at the light hint of pink on her cheeks as he said that.

Nodding she continued to lead him around the edge of the forest to where the dragons were. When they got close, Harry could see a large tent had been set up blocking the view of what lay beyond.

"The other champions are in there, you all are to wait. Mr. Bagman will be there to explain…good luck." She said nervously in a shaky voice.

"Thanks." Harry said giving her a soft look before entering the tent.

Entering Harry spotted the other champions gathered round. Fleur Delacour was sitting nearby looking pale and clammy. Not nearly as composed as she usually did. Victor Krum was brooding over in a corner detached from everyone else. Cedric, Harry could see was pacing the length of the tent looking extremely nervous. He gave a weak smile when Harry entered.

"Harry! Good, good." Bagman said happily when he entered. "Come in, come in."

Harry blinked at the getup Bagman was in. He really favored his old quidditch robes Harry guessed, because the man was once again decked out in his Wasps uniform.

"We're all here now—time to fill you in!" Bagman said brightly. "Now the audience is going to be assembling shortly, when that happens each of you will reach into this bag" –he held up a small purple bag and shook it at them— "from there you will select a small model of the creature you will be facing this afternoon. There are different—err—kinds that you will face. Your task is to collect the golden egg that will lay beyond your creature."

The champions all nodded in understanding before resuming their previous states of worry.

Not long later the sounds of hundreds of feet could be heard passing the tent, excited voices and laughter filled the air making their small tent seem like worlds away.

Harry jumped slightly when he felt the presence of someone next to him and a hand curl around his own.

"Calm down. I'm just disillusioned. No need to jump so high." A voice said laughing softly in his ear. Harry smiled at the sound of Draco's voice and turned to face the wall of the tent. "Just wanted to say good luck, I can't stay long, don't want to take the chance that Moody can see me."

"Stay, just until we pick the dragons." Harry whispered, glad that Draco was there. Draco squeezed his hand singling that he would.

Not a second later Bagman was shaking the bag and holding it out for the champions.

"Ladies first," bagman said as he held out the bag for Fleur.

Putting in a shaking hand, Fleur reached into the bag. They all seemed to hold their breathes as she pulled her hand out. Showing no sign of surprise Fleur held the tiny replica of the Welsh Green dragon with a tiny number two around its neck.

The same was true with Krum as he pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball with a three around its neck. He barely blinked as he went back to his corner.

Giving Harry a look, Cedric put his hand in and withdrew the bluish Swedish Short-Snout, a number one tied around its neck. Harry felt Draco squeeze his had before letting go so he could pick out the last dragon. They both knew what was left.

Pulling out the Hungarian Horntail, bearing the number four. The tiny model stretched and opened its maw wide showing needle point fine teeth.

"There you go! These are the dragons you will face. The numbers are the order you will go in, good luck retrieving your eggs! Now I have to be leaving in a moment, I'm commenting. Mr. Diggory, when you hear the whistle, you're up. Straight threw that flap and into the enclose." Bagman announced.

"I have to go, good luck." Draco whispered to Harry once more. Harry was a little sad that he had to leave. The whistle blew and Bagman rushed out of the tent sending a look back at Harry. He had a feeling the man had wanted to pull him aside and talk to him.

Cedric looked between the other champions looking green. "Good luck out there." He croaked. The others gave him a weak nod in return.

Harry went and sat on the ground near Krum, he didn't think his feet would hold him up any longer. He inwardly cursed Bagman as the man commented, hearing the cheering and screams of the crowd was nerve-wracking. Not to mention that it was just passing comments Bagman made, so none of those in the tent could distinguish want was actually happening. It just made them that much more nervous.

After what seemed like hours, but was closer to fifteen minutes the deafening cheer went up signaling that Cedric had gotten his egg.

"Splendid! And now the marks from our judges!" Bagman shouted out. The judges must have been holding them up because Bagman didn't announce them.

The three shared a look knowing it was Fleur's turn next. She trembled waiting for her name to be called. Harry smiled encouragingly at her as they heard her name. she gave a weak smile in return and exited the tent head held high, wand clutched in her hand.

Unable to take the silence Harry spoke the first thing that popped into his mind.

"If we both survive this fancy a seeker game?" Mentally berating himself for saying something so stupid.

"Seeker game?" Krum looked up in surprise. "You play?"

Seemed the Bulgarian seeker was thankful for something else to think about.

"On my house team. The whole school was disappointed when we found out there would be no quidditch tournament this year." Harry said.

"How long?" Krum asked.

"Youngest seeker in a century here at Hogwarts. Started playing my first year at eleven. So three years now." Harry said proudly.

"You are good?" Krum asked his English a little broken. No wonder he didn't speak to much.

"Best in the school, only lost one game. It was last year, rain pouring so I could barely see anything. We had dementors stationed around the school last year and some of them got on the pitch. I react really badly to them and fainted." Harry explained.

"Dementors! What for?" Krum asked surprised. Playing in those conditions and then monsters like that coming, could be fatal for a player, especially if one's reaction were as bad as Harry's.

"Was a misunderstanding. My godfather Sirius Black was wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban and broke out. It was reported that he was headed to Hogwarts, so the dementors were placed around the school as a precaution." Harry explained.

"Iz he still?"

"Nope free now. The issue was resolved at the end of the year." Harry said happily.

"Who won? Er other seeker?" Krum asked. It still would have been an amazing feat to catch the snitch in weather that bad.

"Cedric Diggory, the other champion. We were playing against his house that day. He caught it right after I fainted. He tried to schedule a rematch when he found out." Harry told him.

"That waz honorable of him." Krum said with a nod impressed. "Did you?"

"My captain Oliver Wood, said the game was fair and a Hufflepuff win. He wouldn't have it. Players get injured all the time, it was lucky I hadn't been hit by a bludger or blown away by the wind. He put it up to just another variable in the game." Harry said with a shrug. He wasn't that upset over it, had to lose some time, he couldn't keep a perfect score forever. "Besides, that's not my worst quidditch story I have. I'll tell you about them sometime."

"This Oliver Wood, he was good captain? What position?" Krum asked.

"Great Captain, he graduated last year. Plays as reserve keeper for Puddlemere United, one of the British teams." Harry said.

"A position already, even as reserve. He must be good." Krum said a light in his eye.

A cheer broke out in the stands. Not ten minutes had passed before Fleur had gotten her egg. The had been so caught up talking that they hadn't heard any of the commentary.

"Thank you 'arry for talking with me. The distraction was greatly, how do you say… appreciated."

"No problem, good luck." Harry said with a smile.

"If we both make it yes. I would be interested to see how you fly." Krum said striding out as the whistle blew.

Harry's smile grew wide. To get to fly against Krum would be an amazing chance, almost as good as flying against the dragon. Defiantly wouldn't be as dangerous. Draco would freak when he found out.

He wondered if Krum would want to fly against any of the other seekers in the school. Cedric was good, and since he beat Harry Krum might want to at least see how he flew. Cho was decent, but Draco was better. Only reason Draco would lose against him is because he got arrogant on the pitch when facing Harry. He rarely lost to the other two.

His nervousness came back as he listened to the comments on Krum. He listened in a detached sort of manner waiting for his turn. Finally, after about twelve minutes a cheer went up and Krum had his egg.

Standing up his legs started to shake. Waiting for the whistle he hoped that he could get this done quickly and with little injury as possible. Exiting the tent, Harry found himself walking past the trees through a gap in the enclosed area.

Hundreds of faces stared at him from magicked stands that hadn't been there before. The Horntail was at the other end of the enclose, crouched low over the clutch of eggs. Her wings were unfurled and her sharp yellow eyes were trained on him. Harry wished that he had gotten a different dragon. None of the others looked as fierce as this one with her black scales and wicked spiked tail.

Harry knew he wouldn't have much longer if he continued to stand there. Steeling himself he pointed his wand in the air. " _Acio Firebolt!_ " he shouted praying that his broom would get there soon.

His vision started to blur somewhat as if he was behind a haze. What if it didn't work? He was just standing there with hundreds of faces watching him.

Suddenly he heard it whizzing behind him through the forest. Turning quickly he saw his broom hurtling towards him. It had barely stopped in front of him before he was hoping on and zooming high above the enclose.

All the noise drowned out as he flew, he knew the students much be freaking and Bagman was surely saying something but it was nothing to him at the moment.

A familiar feeling washed over him, one he got when he was on the quidditch pitch. Centering himself he focused on that feeling. This was just another match, only with a larger, more deadly opponent.

He quickly flew down knowing that he had to catch the dragon off guard. The quicker he finished this the better.

The horntail roared in frustration as he zoomed past her and back out, taunting her to move away from the clutch. As he flew past her he chanced a glance at the eggs and saw the golden egg sitting on top.

This would have been so much easier if he had been able to summon the egg, but he didn't think that trick would work.

Harry circled the Horntail once again zooming past her and rocketing into the air. She roared in frustration. He swerved just in time as a jet of fire rushed past him. Its fine, just an extremely hot bludger, he told himself.

"Great Scott he can fly!" Bagman shouted as Harry dove and weaved his way around the dragon, narrowly avoiding her tail. He hissed as one of the spikes grazed his arm. "Are you watching this Mr. Krum!"

Harry cursed, the head kept following him around, but the bloody giant lizard didn't want to move. He shot up and plummeted just as quick dodging another burst of flames. The tail swung at him again, but he managed to avoid it this time.

He could vaguely hear the gasps and shrieks of the crowd as well as the cheers whenever he made it past the dragon.

He flew around her keeping in her line of sight as she growled. He flew father back each time tempting her to come at him. Dashing upward he flew, the giant head snaking behind him till she was stretched out beneath him hissing in frustration.

Though dragons weren't that similar to snakes, the Horntail was Snakelike enough with her hissing that it gave him an idea. Her hissing sounded like badly gargled hisses, a distant dialect maybe of parseltongue, dragon version.

He cast a quick sonorous hoping that the students bellow didn't freak out too much when they heard him. He wasn't afraid anymore of speaking parseltongue, his friends and family, the ones who counted anyway didn't care about this ability.

C _come great mother, try and get me!"_

" _Egg stealer, I saw what the others of your kind did!"_ She hissed in anger. Now that he was paying attention he could begin to make out what she said.

" _Lies, false eggs were planted. Metal and yellow, not like the shimmering black of your scales lie with your eggs."_

The horntail roared in anger at this shooting a blast of flames at him since she could not reach him.

" _egg stealers, why did the care takers move us from our mates!"_

" _For a silly game the two legs play to test their hatchlings. I only need the false egg and you shall be returned by the caretakers with your eggs. Your mate waits for you."_ Harry hissed.

" _Not unharmed. One of the other two leg hatchlings caused us to harm our clutch, we will not forgive!"_ The horntail screeched rearing on her hind legs. Harry grimaced. He hadn't heard that, some of the eggs must have gotten damaged when one of the other champions were out.

Seeing that the horntail was still upset he used that to his advantage and rushed the ground waving past her. He put as much speed as he was able to and reached for the golden egg now unprotected. Only daring to take one hand off his broom, he learned down and, there! He had the egg!

Pulling up he speed into the sky the cheering of the crowds finally reaching his ears.

"Look at that!" Bagman yelled. "Our youngest champion was quickest to get his egg! Did you see that skill on the broom!"

Leveling out Harry looked down to see the dragon keepers rushing to subdue the Horntail.

" _Hatchling! You have your false egg. If any more harm comes to our eggs we will tear these two legs apart!"_ The Horntail roared in anger.

Grimacing Harry landed a good distance away. Professor McGonagall, Moody, and Hagrid rushed to meet him as the circled down to land. The cheers in the crowd reaching a new level.

* * *

"That was excellent Harry!" Cried McGonagall making Harry beam, high praise from her. "You need to see Madame Pomfrey about that before the judges give your score. She's already had to take care of Diggory."

"Yeh did it Harry!" Hagrid shouted.

"Thanks, Professor, before I go see Madame Pomfrey I have to talk to the dragon keepers real quick. Hold this for me?" Harry asked with a big smile.

McGonagall reluctantly nodded as Harry ran over to talk to Charlie who he could see directing the keepers. Emma was cheering next to him and gave him a giant hug when he reached them.

"Great job pup!" she yelled.

"You did good Harry." Charlie said smiling. "This one was the worst of the lot."

"It probably would have been a better idea for her to go first then." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Dragon dialect, little bit harder to understand than snakes, but once I concentrated I could make out some of what she was saying, sounded a bit like she swallowed gravel." Harry admitted.

Charlie looked in concern at the Horntail who didn't look like she wanted to leave the eggs.

"What happened?"

"They didn't recognize the false eggs right away. Got angry when I pointed it out. Plus this one was really angry that an egg had gotten hurt during one of the previous champions turn. She uh… said that if any of the other eggs get hurt or something happens to them that she will start ripping people apart." Harry said hesitantly. Charlie paled and looked at the Horntail and other dragons.

"Right, I'll tell the guys that. We'll be careful and make sure everything is accounted for. And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever want to go into the dragon business, they could really use someone with that skill. Parselmouths are very rare, we've only got one on the preserve and he's the director. Dragon speakers, who can understand dragons and speak with them fluently are even rarer, only ones the director has ever heard of are in Asia."

"I'll think about it." Harry said with a smile before running of to see Madame Pomfrey who was yelling him over.

"Oi Sorin get over here! I need you to take a message to Dirk!"

"Sit!" Pomfrey said as soon as Harry got to the tent. He could see it was divided up, Cedric was in one area, though he didn't look to bad. Was sitting up at least. She ranted about the dragons as she cleaned him up. Luckily it was only a shallow wound. She put some purple liquid on the cut that smoked and stung some before poking him with her wand. He felt his shoulder heal right up.

"Now sit here for a minute—sit! Then you can get your score." She said bustling off.

As soon as she turned her back Harry jumped to his feet unable to sit still. Moving to go outside, he nearly made it out the tent before three people crashed into him.

"Harry!" startled he looked at the faces of Hermione, Neville and to his surprise Ron.

"You were brilliant Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. He smiled he could see the nail marks on her face where she had been clutching in fear. Neville came up to him and clapped him on the back.

But Harry had eyes for Ron who stood there pale shifting nervously. He was staring at Harry, like he had seen a ghost.

"Harry, whoever put your name in, recon they were trying to do you in." Ron said as serious as he could. Harry and Neville shared a look rolling their eyes.

"Caught on have you?" Harry said coldly.

"Took you long enough." Neville added from his side by Harry. Ron looked bewildered at the two like he had never noticed them before. Since his name had come out and Harry had lost Ron, he and Neville had gotten close, they stood there together a united front.

"I—"

"No, look just drop it. I can't believe you did that Ron, I needed you as a friend the past month. This was worse than second year and you abandoned me, because what? You were jealous? I'm giving you a chance, but if you mess this up in anyway, I don't know if I can forgive you a second time." Harry said coldly.

Ron looked frozen during Harry's speak.

"I'm… I understand, Harry." Ron said softly looking severely cut down.

"I don't trust easy, after the life I've had can you blame me? You really damaged my trust in you, Ron. You will have to work hard to earn that back. This isn't going to be just pushed behind us." Harry told him.

Hermione looked between the two looking like she would burst into tears at any moment. "You two are so stupid." She mumbled.

"Come on, they're going to announce your scores soon." Neville said handing Harry his firebolt and egg which he had gotten from McGonagall.

Harry smiled and grabbed the egg feeling great. He had Ron back tentatively and had gotten past the dragon with only a scratch as far as he was concerned. Ron was at his side talking fast and giving Harry a rundown of what had happened.

"You were the best by far. Cedric did this thing, transfigured a rock into a dog. Cool bit of work, almost distracted the dragon enough to get past it before the thing changed its mind. He only just got away. That Fleur girl did some sort of charm. Tried to put it in a trace I think, kind of worked, things feel asleep but snorted and a jet of flames came out catching her skirt. Krum, probably the best after you, hit it with some sort of spell between the eyes. Went trampling around in pain and squashed half the eggs, they took points off for that, he wasn't supposed to hurt any of the eggs." Ron told him.

"No wonder she was upset about the eggs." Harry said to Neville.

"That was smart what you did trying to talk to her. I guess it worked huh." Neville said.

"Did you really have to do that Harry?" Ron asked turning around. "Not everyone heard it, but those who did looked kind of freaked out."

"It's fine Ron, I don't really care what they think, I didn't do anything dark." Harry said with a shrug.

"But Harry, parseltongue—"

"Is a rare and revered talent in most places besides Britain. Its only here in the Isles that it has the negative connotation it does, and only that in the last 50 years. Ask Charlie, he knows some people who can speak to snakes." Harry countered.

Reaching the enclose and with the dragon gone, Harry could see where the judges were sitting raised in seats draped in gold.

"Marks out of ten." Ron commented as the judges began to give their scores.

Madame Maxime raised her wand first, a long sliver ribbon shot out and wrapped itself into a large figure eight.

"Probably for the shoulder." Ron said as the crowd applauded.

Crouch went next shooting a number nine in the air. Dumbledore went next also putting up a nine. The crowd was really cheering hard now.

Bagman went next and put up a ten.

"Ten?" Harry said in disbelief. "But I got hurt!"

"Don't complain!" Ron shouted cheering.

Karkaroff was last, raising his wand shooting out a number—four.

"What?!" Ron shouted outraged. "Krum got a ten!"

"Think he was unnerved by the hissing?" Neville asked with a small smirk.

"Reminded him to much of someone huh?" Harry said with a laugh. Sirius had not been happy and had warned them that Karkaroff used to be a death eater. He didn't think it was him that put Harry name in the goblet, wasn't smart enough and would have never caused this much trouble. But he wanted them to watch out for him all the same.

"You're tied with first place, you and Krum!" Charlie and Emma said coming over to join them. Harry beamed as he saw Sirius and Remus not far behind. He hadn't know they had come also.

"You know he did pause before scoring you, think he counted to make sure you didn't land ahead of Krum?" Neville asked making Harry laugh.

"Hey I gotta go, find you later. I told mum I would owl her about what happened." Charlie said to Emma giving her a quick kiss." See you Harry. Oi Sorin! Get off of him! You're coming with me."

Looking over the group saw Charlie pull another wizard off of one of the twins, Fred probably since he liked him. Fred looked thoroughly snogged while George looked on laughing at his disgruntled expression when Charlie pulled the other off.

"Glad Sorin could come." Emma said after hugging Harry.

"Damn that's one fine Romanian." Sirius commented.

"Sirius!" Remus said smacking him.

"What I can look! You know I love you. I've got your child growing in me, don't I?" Sirius asked playfully.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry said excitedly hugging the two. "damn Sirius! You've already got a bump!" Harry exclaimed feeling his godfather's slightly raised stomach when he hugged him.

"Just a small one." Sirius said happily.

"Harry their waiting for you, Bagman has a few last minute things to go over." Emma said pointing to the champions tent. Harry looked back to see the others entering it. "We'll wait here."

"Sure, be right back." Harry said quickly rushing off to the tent. It looked much friendlier now than it did before.

He waved at the others when they saw him.

"Good one Harry." Cedric said congratulating him. He had a thick orange past covering a side of his head mending the burns.

"You were defiantly right, I look forward to flying against you." Krum said with an unmistakable quidditch gleam in his eyes.

"Well done you lot!" Bagman said bursting into the tent. "Just a few quick words, you all have a nice long break before the second task which will take place February 24th at half past nine. But we're giving you something to think about in the mean time! If you look down at those golden eggs your holding, you'll see they open. The clue for the next task is in that egg and able you to preform it. All clear? Well good luck!"

Harry grinned rejoining the others. They walked him back to the castle talking about what the other champions did in detail. As they rounded a clump of trees however they were stopped when a witch leapt out at them.

It was Rita Skeeter, Harry saw with distaste. Many of the others were giving her disgusted looks. Wearing acid-green robes today she already had her quick-quotes quill out on a pad.

"Congratulations Harry!" she said beaming. "I was wondering if I could have a quick word? How did you feel facing the dragons? How about the scores?"

"I've got something even better for you, a statement." Sirius said with a growl pushing Harry behind him. "You'll be hearing from my solicitors. You will be forbidden from interviewing Harry with permission from me, his head of house Professor McGonagall, or Severus Snape."

She backed away with a scowl.

"And don't think either one of them won't be able to sniff out a bug when they see one. Watch it or we'll be suing the profit for slander." Emma said threateningly.

The others followed Sirius and Emma with large smiles on their faces.

Ohh, hold up that's Creevey!" Emma said excitedly. "Forgot to talk to the oldest the other day. Oi! Little mousy Gryffindor with the camera!"

Collin turned around figuring it had been him that was called out since he was the only one nearby that had a camera. He looked in surprise at the group making their way towards him.

"Hiya Harry." Collin greeted.

"Hey Collin." Harry said in return.

"So little Creevey, take any good picture?" Emma asked leaning in.

"Oh, you're the one that visited Harry a few weeks ago," Collin said recognizing her. "I did take some pictures why?"

"Did you get some good ones of Harry?" She asked causing Harry to blush.

"Sure did, I took pictures of all the champions." Collin told them excitedly.

"Any chance you could send of some of them once you get them developed. It would mean a lot to have a few pictures of Harry. We don't really have a lot of them." Emma said sweetly.

"Not at all, I'd be glad to." Collin said with a smile. He was known for taking pictures, but not that many showed to much interest in the pictures he told. "Actually I've got a lot of Harry and his friends. I tend to take pictures of whatever's going around. I've got load of Gryffindor students and even some from the other houses."

"Sounds like you have a great portfolio have building there." Remus commented.

"Portfolio?" Collin asked confused.

"Have you ever thought about going professional? There are a tone of businesses out that that would hire you if you show enough skill." Sirius commented. "Quidditch mags, even the Prophet."

"I…I've never thought about that. It's just been a hobby." Collin said blushing.

"Come off it Col, your pictures are bril." George said coming up. "We have him take pictures of the results from our experiments that way we can document our progress."

"Sounds like you're good. I'd love to see what you have of Harry. Send us some copies." Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh and as a favor, think you could keep your eye out for something for me?" Emma asked.

"Um, sure. What?" Collin asked.

"A little bug, beetle to be precise, has little markings like glasses around her eyes and antenna. Would be green or something like that possibly." Emma said with a glint in her eyes. "If you happen to notice a bug like that, take a picture, won't you? and If you have the chance, capturing her might not be bad either. Just make sure it's an unbreakable jar."

"Okay, simple enough I guess. I'll get those pictures out soon." Collin said hurrying off.

"A beetle?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

"Oh!" Remus exclaimed face alighting in understanding. "Careful Emma, your Slytherin side is showing." He said with a snicker.

"Is anyone going to explain that?" Harry asked.

"In time, it's not important right now." Emma said.

"Wait you were in Slytherin?" Ron asked confused.

"Um how about no. One I am from the states, not English." Emma said.

"Got a little bit of everything in there, loyal like a puff, brave when she wants to be, smart like a raven, loves to read, and as cunning as you can ask for one not born in a Slytherin family." Sirius said with a proud smile.

Harry was so happy to have his family here with him. He may not have entered himself but having their support and seeing that they came to cheer him on meant a lot.


	50. House Elves and Dancing!

A/N: So I know this a day earlier than I usually update, but special day and all. Happy New Year's day everyone and welcome to the new year. 2017! Thanks for all of you sticking with me so far and enjoying the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think this is the longest one I have written yet. Please read and review.

This break has been so busy for me, I have barely had any time to write for this story. But I wouldn't leave you all without a chapter.

* * *

Chapter 50 House Elves and Dancing?!

When they entered the tower later Harry was blown away by the loud cheer that went up. Seems that Fred and George had nicked more food from the kitchen for the party. There were mountains of cakes and drinks on every surface.

Someone had even let off filibuster's fireworks, Lee probably, leaving a thick air of sparks and stars in the common room. Apparently in the time they had been gone talking with Sirius and the others before coming up here had given Dean enough time to draw some impressive banners, most of which depicted Harry zooming around on his broom. A few had scenes of the other champions.

Smiling at the cheer running through Gryffindor, Harry picked up some food and sat with Ron, Hermione, and Neville on an open couch. Neville ended up having to sit on the arm of the couch because no one thought to enlarge the furniture.

"Blimely this thing is heavy!" Lee shouted picking up the golden egg. "Go on Harry open it! Let's see what was so special about it."

"He's supposed to figure it out on his own." Hermione protested.

"Come on Hermione, like anyone will be able to figure it out right away. Let them open it." Neville said with a shrug.

"Go on Harry!" More people called out.

Smiling at the infectious enthusiasm Harry grabbed the egg out of Lee's hands and pried the egg open.

Harry barely had time to see that it was hallow and completely empty before he was wrestling the egg shut. As soon as he opened it a horrible loud screeching noise sounded out. Everyone in the room ducked and covered their ears in surprise.

"Shut it!" Seamus shouted.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Fred called out.

"Sounded like a banshee! Maybe you have to up against that next!" Someone shouted.

"More like someone being tortured. Maybe you have to fight a curse like the curciatus," Neville suggested looking white.

"Don't be daft. That's illegal." George argued. "Sounded a bit like Percy singing in the shower. Think you have to attack him?"

"Want a tart Collin?" Fred asked. The third year looked doubtfully at the plate, he had taken pictures from enough of the twins products that he knew quite a bit of them, especially their recent line, was food based.

"Don't worry, it's the custards you have to watch out for." George told him.

Neville who had picked a custard cream up spluttered and spit the desert out hoping nothing would happen.

"Put a warning on those things!" Neville said angrily.

"Did you get all this from the kitchen?" Hermione asked. "How do you get in there?"

Harry groaned not more house elf stuff. Hermione's crusade was going to get her nowhere. Even he could see that the elves didn't want to be freed. After talking about the subject with Remus after the cup when Hermione had started arguing about them he had learned more about house elves. They thrived on their roles, the magic of a host family keeping them healthy. It was a symbiotic relationship. Maybe some regulations needed to be changed like treatment, but no elf wanted to be freed quite like Dobby did.

"Easy, just tickle the pear on a painting of a bowl of fruit right under the great hall in the dungeons. There's a concealed door, opens up when the pear starts to giggle." Fred answered.

"Leave the elves alone down there. They enjoy their work and their well-treated. If you start going down there causing trouble it will put them off cooking and their other duties." George told her.

Just then a distraction occurred leaving the house elf issue when Neville turned into a large canary. Squawking in protest he hopped over to the twins and started pecking at them.

"Sorry Neville!"

It didn't take long for Neville to start molting and sheading feathers. Once they had all fallen off Neville returned to normal. He brushed off a few stray feathers. Glaring at the twins while everyone laughed.

Harry twitched when he saw a small smile appear on Neville's face. A small _acio_ that no one noticed and one of those custards was in his hand. Neville really had been spending too much time talking with his dad and Sirius. Though it wasn't a bad thing, he was certainly braver this year than he was before.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Neville questioned advancing towards the twins. Looks like he had his eyes set on Fred.

"Hilarious mate." The twins said laughing.

"Then you'll love this!" Neville said with a smile and jumped towards the twins. Smirking slightly Harry had pulled out his wand and cast a stick charm on the twins feet so they couldn't run away.

Neville rolled away laughing as he finished stuffing the treat in Fred's mouth. Everyone started laughing anew as Fred turned into a large canary. Feet unstuck he ended up hopping and flapping his wings atop of George.

"Oi you git, geroff! I don't want you changing back on top of me!"

It was late by the time Harry and the rest of his dorm mates made their way up to bed. He smiled as he climbed into his four-poster and set the tiny model of the Horntail down on the bed beside him. The tiny dragon curled up in an old shirt Harry had lying there and closed its eyes. Harry really should find Draco and thank him for the help he gave. He was sure the other boy wanted to talk with him soon as well.

Maybe he would give the tiny model to Draco, Harry wondered if he would like that. Draco would probably be able to help him figure out what the egg meant to, he would know, Harry thought sleepily as the closed his eyes.

* * *

December brought a chilling cold to the castle that year. Harry was thankful that Sirius and the others sent some warmer clothes they had picked up for him after Sirius had realized that they hadn't ordered a winter set of clothes for him on his birthday. He only got a few things for the moment, knowing Sirius there would probably be more for Christmas.

He was glad there were warm fireplaces all over the castle, he couldn't imagine having to stay in the Beauxbaton's carriage or the Durmstang's ship which rocked continuously on the waves of the lake.

Their classes like Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures were a bit tough with them having to brave the cold with them going outside.

Professor Sprout had them preparing some of the plants for winter and how to care for them in the cold. Harry remembered his second year when they had to dress the mandrakes all up for the winter.

That was better than Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid still had them caring for the Skrewts. He wasn't sure if they hibernated or not and had decided to have them try and see what happened. Unfortunately, they did not and had rampaged across the lawn for their attempts at trying. Most of the class had ran inside of Hagrid's hut to get away from them. As the Skrewts were now close to six feet, though only ten left, no one wanted to get in the way of them. All their ugly features enlarged like they were, made them some of the ugliest creatures Harry had ever seen.

Harry wondered what the other CoMC classes were like, did they study normal creatures?

They had rounded most of the Skrewts up but one. Hagrid was cautioning them not to hurt it. Though Harry thought it should be the other way around given the number of cuts and bruises the students were hosting trying to corner the beast.

"Well doesn't this look fun?" feeling dread settle in his stomach Harry looked up to see Rita Skeeter leaning on the fence staring at their…class? Harry glanced at the remainder of the students in Hagrid's hut.

"Who are you?" Hagrid asked finally getting the Skrewt under control.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter." She said with a sly smile.

"Dumbledore said you're not allowed inside the school anymore." Hagrid said gruffly bring the Skrewt over to the others.

"What are those?" she asked ignoring Hagrid's statement.

"None of your business." Harry said, he wanted her to leave. She could get Hagrid in trouble asking nosy questions like she was prone to. He had no idea where Hagrid had gotten them and he rather her attention on him and not Hagrid.

"Harry! I didn't know you were here." Skeeter exclaimed throwing a smile at him.

"Yes," Harry said tensely going over to his bag and looking for something in it.

"Enjoy Care of Magical Creature's, do you? One of your favorite classes?" She asked, Harry was displeased to see her quill out and writing.

"One of them yes." Harry said, Hagrid beamed beside him.

"lovely, just lovely." Rita glowed. "Now have you been teaching long?" She asked turning to Hagrid. Harry didn't like the way she focused on some of the students.

"This would be my second year." Hagrid answered.

"I'm sorry but didn't Professor Hagrid say that Dumbledore forbad you from entering the school?" Harry asked angrily.

"Now, now Harry dear, I'm not actually in the school am I?" She asked.

"Technically I would argue we are. Considering we are having class right now, and the classes are part of the school. I don't think it has to necessarily mean just the castle." Harry argued back.

"Regardless, like you said a technicality." Skeeter said with a shrug. "Now, Hagrid was it? I was wondering if you would like to give an interview, the Prophet does a section on zoological creatures every Wednesday. Tell us about your experiences."

Harry spoke up before Hagrid could reply. "Actually, Skeeter I have something for you. My Godfather sent it the other day." Harry said holding out a letter.

Curious Rita snatched it out of his hands and opened it. She paled quickly when reading the contents.

"A restraining order, you're not to come anywhere near me on school grounds. The first sign of you doing so while attempting an article or having your quill out will get you removed. It's all magical to. Pity you can't apparate in Hogwarts otherwise it would do just that throwing you past the perimeter, all this will do is magically drag you out of the grounds and through the gate." Harry said with a smirk at the outrage growing on her face.

"You can't do this!"

"I just did, don't expect to get on school grounds at all while I'm in the vicinity, you won't be able to cross the gate." Harry smirked as she began to be pulled away protesting as she went stumbling every now and then.

"Harry why did you do that?" Hermione asked looking worried.

"Why? That was bloody brilliant!" Ron crowed.

"But she could write something really bad about Harry for that." Hermione said.

"Better that be done so she can't hang around the school writing her trashy lies anyway." Harry said with a shrug.

"She's luck it was only a light restraining order. Some of those wizarding ones can be pretty harsh if violated." Neville said with a shrug. He didn't have a problem with it as long as it kept that vile woman away. He glanced towards the Hagrid's hut to see some of the students start to exit it. Malfoy looked like he approved of the way Harry handled it from the glance he shot the other boy.

* * *

It was a few hours later after dinner that found Harry, Ron, and Neville making their way back to the tower. They had spent a little while trying to find Hermione but were unable to.

"Where do you think she was? She wasn't in the library." Ron asked as Harry gave the password to the tower.

"Harry! Ron! You've got to come! I've just found the most amazing thing." She exclaimed coming to stop next to them. Neville watched bemused as she grabbed both Harry and Ron's arms dragging them off.

"I'll just stay here then, got some things to work on anyway." Neville called off. He didn't think that any of them heard him.

It was different, he had gotten used to hanging out with just Harry for the past month. Though it was a bit of a whirlwind hanging with Ron, he was kind of glad for the peace and quiet he had for now.

* * *

Hermione had ended up taking them down to the dungeons by the Hufflepuff dorms. Apparently, she had found the fruit painting for the kitchens and wanted to go talk to the house elves.

Harry didn't mind the trip to much, it was an interesting experience. It was amazing seeing all the house elves gathered around. They really loved their jobs and seemed outraged at the thought of being free. Hermione wasn't going to get anywhere trying to free them. He had even found Dobby down here.

Glancing at Dobby he thought back to the World Cup when Emma had mentioned something about Dobby. Maybe he would talk to Dobby a bit and find out what happened, she had obviously meet Dobby before.

"Guys, I think I'm going to stay back and talk with Dobby a bit." Harry said as they were getting ready to leave. Ron and Hermione looked surprised but nodded and left without him.

"Harry Potter is wanting to stay and talk with Dobby?" Dobby asked excitedly beaming at Harry and bouncing up and down.

"Yeah come over and sit with me?" Harr asked going to sit at one of the house tables that were laid out. Dobby followed him nervously sitting near Harry looking as overwhelmed as he did the first-time Harry asked him to sit. Many of the other house elves were watching with open curiosity at how the two interacted. It was rare for a wizard to be so cordial with an elf, even the students they had meet.

"What is Harry Potter wishing to talk about?" Dobby asked.

"Well you know Emma, right? She mentioned you a few months ago." Harry asked looking at Dobby.

"Yes Dobby is knowing Miss Emma! Miss Emma is being a wonderful girl, traveling so far to help Harry Potter out. She is caring a lot, she is." Dobby beamed.

"Really? How did you meet?" Harry asked curious.

"Emma is coming from her book she is. Emma is asking Hogwarts to be sending her Dobby and Hogwarts is doing so!" Dobby proclaimed.

"Hogwarts sent you? How?" Harry asked surprised, he hadn't known that.

"Hogwarts is having strong old magic. Emma is calling and asking for help to protect her students, so Hogwarts is sending Dobby. Emma is having Dobby help her by getting the nasty rat and bringing her to the professor." Dobby added.

"You helped her get Pettigrew and brought her to Remus?" Harry said surprised. "Thank you, you helped more than you know."

Dobby beamed at the praise and told Harry he is only doing his duty.

"Is Miss Emma needing any more help?"

"Not at the moment, at the world cup she mentioned asking Remus something about you, don't know what. Did she reach out to you in anyway?"

"No Miss Emma isn't. Is you knowing what she is wanting?"

"No I… you know they only have one house elf in the house. Granted there's only three people living there now with me at school. But, it would probably be five by the time I get back." Harry said thoughtfully. "I don't know how much Kreacher is able to handle by himself, he is getting pretty on in age."

"Harry Potter is thinking that Miss Emma is wanting Dobby to be working for her?" Dobby asked shocked wringing his tea cozy nervously.

"It's possible… Winky come here for a moment." Harry called out hoping that a direct order would help the distraught elf some.

She did come over but she was sobbing all the way.

"What…hic…is Winky doing for sir?" she asked in a whimper.

"Winky I was wondering, what kind of work did you do exactly for the Crouch's?"

"All the house work sir since my mother is dying. But before that I was the caregiver. I is taking care of the little master when he was little. Winky is good with babies sir." Winky said with a sniff.

"Crouch has a son?" Harry asked. Winky squeaked when she realized she had said that and started berating herself.

"Winky is stopping! He is being a bad boy, is not being Winky's fault." Dobby reprimanded her.

"Err sorry." Harry said mutely seeing the elf break down again.

"Why is sir's wanting to know?" She demanded.

"Err, well… if there was a family that would take you in, you would like it better than serving here wouldn't you?" Harry asked hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds here.

"No family is wanting to take Winky, Winky is a bad elf."

"I know one, and they have a baby on the way." Harry said hurriedly. Both elves looked up shocked when Harry said this. "They might take Dobby too."

"Harry Potter sir?"

"My godfather, recently pregnant. The house is in disarray though they have it fixed some. And it's an old pureblood family. I'm sure that they could use another elf or two in the house. Kreacher is old, he could probably use an elf to train to take over or something. I think he would be happier if he had elves to manage then do the work all by himself. He likes to complain that the house isn't staffed like it used to be." Harry said quickly.

"Winky is helping with a baby again?" The little elf said brightly. Harry was glad she had stopped crying, if this would help her, he really would suggest that Sirius take her.

"I'll ask. They might not need you till the summer, but would that be nice, having a family to work with again?" Harry asked Winky.

"Will they be wanting Dobby also? Even if he is wanting pay?" Dobby asked hesitantly. He would rather work for a family, the magic was more powerful that way in a bonded elf. But he worried that being an old pureblood family that might not want a free elf that wanted paid.

"I'm sure that you can work something out with them." Harry said with a smile. He left a few minutes later. The elves had given him a handful of pasties to take with him as he left.

Smiling Harry walked out thinking that it was really interesting to have seen Dobby after all this time. He pulled a pasty from is pocket and reflected on how nice it was to have some alone time. Ron had been hanging around constantly sense they had made-up.

Maybe he should see if he could find Draco, he was in the dungeons after all. They hadn't had a chance to talk since the first task.

"Harry?"

Startled Harry looked up to see the object of his thoughts staring at him in surprise.

"Er, Draco." Harry said dumbly staring at the other boy.

"What are you doing down here Harry? Do you know how close this is to the Slytherin common room?" Draco asked in exasperation.

He quickly went up to Harry and pulled him into an empty room. Making sure that no one was in the corridor he casts some quick privacy wards around the room so they can't be bothered.

"Draco?"

"What are you doing down here?" Draco asks turning to look at Harry. He blinked in surprise when he noticed that the room was smaller than he thought.

It was little more than a storage cupboard. Thankfully it was a bit larger than most, just wasn't very big. Thankfully it seemed they stored what looked like rugs so they had somewhere to sit. Harry looked up at Draco amused from his spot of the floor where he had gotten tossed.

"Git, you threw me down here." Harry said with a smile.

"Shut up, I meant in the dungeons." Draco said sitting next to Harry.

"Was down in the kitchen. Hermione found out where they are and wanted to go and see the house elves, I'm sure you've heard about her little crusade she's got herself into." Harry said with a shrug. "Must have wondered a bit from the kitchens, didn't really think about where I was going."

"Why aren't you with Granger and Weasley though? They were with you, weren't they?" Draco asked looking curiously at Harry.

"I stayed behind to talk to a few house elves. I knew two of them." Harry said smiling.

"You would know a couple of house elves." Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah well I know you at least know one of them." Harry replied. "Dobby your old family house elf."

"Dobby? How did he end up here? And how do you know him?" Draco asked surprised. He hadn't known Harry had known about his house elf.

"Didn't you know? I helped free him second year. He's the house elf I talked about at the being of term. Batty elf if you ask me, but his heart was in the right place I guess. He's the one that warned me about the danger that year. Did it in a really roundabout way." Harry explained.

"Oh right, I guess I remember you talking about that. Personally Dobby's always been a bit mad. How did he end up at Hogwarts though?" Draco asked not really concerned about the old family elf, even though he had been good to Draco.

"Was looking for work. Apparently, he took to being free so well that he wants to get paid. No wizarding family was going to pay for a house elf that wanted to be paid. He finally thought about Hogwarts about a week or so ago. Dumbledore hired him, agreed to pay him and everything, even a day off." Harry said with a slight laugh.

"Bet Granger loved that." Draco scoffed. "So how much is he making? Curious to see what the headmaster would pay a house elf."

"A galleon a week, and a day off every month." Harry replied.

"That's a lot for a house elf, they don't really want for much. What's he going to buy with that?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Dumbledore offered him more, wouldn't take it. Said he liked being free, but liked working better. He said he wants to buy himself clothes with the money, though he does have an odd sense of style." Harry explained.

"Yes Dobby's always been strange."

"Strange is one way of putting it. Question though, when I first met him summer before second year, he broke into my house, told me he withheld all my letters hoping that it would make me not want to go back to school. He also said that he had heard a lot about me. Now where would he hear such things in a Malfoy household, I doubt your dad had good things to say about me." Harry said with a smile leaning in to peer at Draco.

Blushing Draco looked away. "No my father never had anything good to say about you. my mother—"

"Your mother?"

"—she would tell me about you sometimes after I would see your picture or hear about you in Diagon Alley. Even in the darker families' stories were told about you."

"Draco, that still doesn't lead me to believe that the stories would have been entirely flattering." Harry said softly.

"Well I was right peeved at you that summer for rejecting me first year. Course I talked about you some. Some of that may have been a bit flattering, I still wanted to be your friend at that point." Draco said with a shrug not looking at Harry.

He missed the large smile Harry was sporting directly at him.

"Thanks Draco, I'm glad we finally were able to get to this point."

"Right well, different topic. I'm glad you did well on the first task, I was worried when you went against the Horntail, you could have gotten hurt. But you flew really well."

Harry smiled, "I couldn't have done it without you. You gave me the idea. And I don't know if you noticed, I flew in under ten minutes, did I win you your bet?"

Laughing Draco smiled at Harry. "You did."

They talked about a few more things before Harry felt it was time to leave. He was glad he finally had the chance to sit with Draco and just talk with him instead of hurried conversations that didn't last long and he forgot what he originally wanted to say.

Harry told him about the seeker game Krum had promised him which Draco was very excited about. Harry also had told Krum how Draco was the best seeker besides him so Krum might play against him too. Draco nearly shouted in excitement when he told him that. To play against a professional like Krum would be amazing.

"About the badges, Draco," Harry began. Draco looked nervous when he brought them up acutely aware of the badge pinned to his chest. The very one Harry was now fingering. "I think they're brilliant, amazing bit of charm work."

"What?" Draco asked breathless.

"It was an amazing bit of charm work. The Creevey brothers tried to change the saying but only managed to make it stuck on Potter 'Really' Stinks."

Draco blushed at Harry's praise.

"Wasn't that hard for me. Added that function if people wanted to change it, I guess you liked it?" Draco added hesitantly. "I did add a special feature to mine though, _muto_."

Harry watched as Draco pointed his wand to the badge and it began to change. Gone was the Potter Stinks surface and instead a new message had appeared, one that wasn't insulting him or saying support Cedric. No, Draco's badge now said 'Harry Potter' and in smaller print beneath that 'the champion I know is going to win'.

"Draco that's amazing, thank you." Harry said not know what else to say.

Harry paused at the door as he was about to leave.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tone the insults against Hermione down? I don't want what happened before to happen again. Try and bring it down a little against Ron also. I can handle what you through at me, but I don't like it when you attack my friends." Harry asked honestly.

"I can try, you know the image I have to keep up for right now. But, I can try ignoring Granger, that should work. Weasley, he maybe your friend but I don't like him. I will try and bring it down for your sake though." Draco conceded looking at Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said glad that Draco would back off his friends some. "If you really need to pick a fight with someone, you could target Smith some, that was a weird fight the other day."

"You're telling me, it was out of nowhere. Sounds fun, though I will leave the nastier comments to the girls, they came up with some delightful insults for Smith." Draco said with a smirk.

"Good, have fun torturing the Hufflepuff's then." Harry said with a laugh before leaving.

* * *

"Any idea how to get rid of these feathers?" Neville asked Harry as they were finishing up with transfiguration a few days later. They had been working on changing guinea fowl into guinea pigs. Harry shock his head as Neville placed the animal in the cage that was being levitated around the room collecting them.

Talk to my dad or Sirius, they did great at transfiguration when they were in school. Maybe they have some tips on what you're doing wrong." Harry suggested.

The two went back to their seats and began collecting their things.

"Hey Harry fancy a quick duel before the bell rings?" Ron asked holding up two wands.

"Are those the twins fake wands?" Harry asked looking at the two.

"Yeah, what do you say?"

"Attention class, I have an announcement before you all leave for your next class." Professor McGonagall called out stopping Harry from responding to Ron.

"The Yule Ball is approaching—this is a time-honored tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and an opportunity for us to further get to know our foreign guests. This Ball will only be open for fourth years and above, however you may invite a younger student if you so wish."

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil began to giggle at this news, as did some of the other girls in their class. Harry was uncomfortable when they both turned around and looked at him before giggling.

"You will be required to wear dress robes as per instructed you bring on your supply list this year." McGonagall continued. "The ball will begin at eight o'clock Christmas day and last until midnight in the great hall. Now while this is a chance for you all to 'let lose' that does not mean the standards of behavior that is expected of you all is relaxed. I will be seriously displeased if a Gryffindor embarrasses the school in any way during the night."

With that said the bell rang and the students began to walk out talking excitedly about the dance.

"Potter, a word." McGonagall called out above the chatter.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked coming up.

Professor McGonagall waited until the last of the students had left before speaking. "Please Harry, when it's just the two of us, or the family I thought I asked you to refer to me as Minnie."

"Thanks… Aunt Minnie." Harry said with a smile.

"Now, there is something that you will need to know. I don't know how you will feel about this, but the champions are required to have a partner, traditionally the champions and their dance partners open the ball."

"But Aunt Minnie, I can't dance, plus I've never asked out anyone before!" Harry protested going pink at the thought.

"I am afraid you must learn. It is unfortunate that you did not grow up with your godfather. One of the lessons instilled upon most young purebloods is how to dance. Given how many balls and parties the purebloods host it is a necessary skill that one learns at a young age." McGonagall told him.

"But—"

"I am sorry Harry. Its tradition, as a Hogwarts champions you are representing the school. Do try and find a partner before it is too late that way you at least can practice dancing." She said sympathetically but in a way Harry knew he had no choice but to accept.

* * *

Harry would rather face the dragon again at this point. He couldn't even imagine trying to ask a girl out, or even a guy as Sirius had so helpfully pointed out the other night. Harry wasn't even that bothered by the idea of asking a guy out, what bothered him was the asking in general.

So many people were excited for the ball, he had never known so many students to sign up and stay for the holidays. It seemed that everyone fourth year and up was staying. There were the odd third years here and there at had been asked out by someone older staying to.

There were so many girls that looked at Harry with a predatory look in their eyes that he was beginning to get scared of asking someone to the dance, he barely knew any of them.

Harry bemoaned the fact that he knew so little girls in their year that he could talk to and possibly ask to the dance. There were barely any guys that Harry would even entertain the idea of asking either.

The mere thought of asking Draco, as Sirius had jokingly suggested caused him to blush furiously. And Hermione was a no go as she was like a sister, plus Harry thought she might want Ron to ask her. Ginny was a no go, as he didn't want to give her ideas nor get on Ron's bad side.

"Why do they have to move in packs? How are we supposed to ask one?" Ron moaned one day. "You'll have no trouble getting a bird to go with you Harry, champion and all. How are normal blokes like me and Nev. Supposed to get a date?"

"I already have a date Ron." Neville informed the red head who looked at Neville shocked. Harry was pretty shocked also, Neville hadn't said anything yet.

"Who are you going with?" Ron asked.

"Fay Dubnar, one of the other Gryffindor girls in our year. She asked about going with me this morning. Apparently, Lily Moon is going with Seamus and she didn't want to be left without a date." Neville told them.

Harry was horrified to see that Ron was right. As those girls previously looking at him were now approaching him asking him to the ball. Not knowing any of them, and appalled that some were second years he refused each offer he had yet to get.

* * *

"Oi Ronnikins!" The twins sang coming over to the four of them when they were sitting one night in the common room. Harry brooding over the fact that he needed at date for the ball and there was perhaps about a week and a half left until the dance.

"What?"

"Can we borrow Pig?" Fred asked.

"What for?" Ron asked looking at the twins.

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball." Fred said sarcastically. "What does it matter, we just want to send a letter."

"Who you writing to?" Ron asked.

"Asking Sorin to the ball Fred?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Unfortunately, no. I asked McGonagall, she said no. Said a one or two-year difference might have been okay, but not a six year difference. It wouldn't really be appropriate." Fred said with a shrug. Harry could tell that he was a bit upset over that. He and Sorin and really enjoyed seeing each other during the first task. Fred had been surprised he had gotten permission to come.

"Any way you lot got dates yet?" George asked. Harry and Ron shook their heads. "You better hurry or all the girls will be gone."

"Who are you going with then?" Ron asked the twins.

"Angelina." George replied promptly.

"You asked already?" Hermione asked. She hadn't heard that the older girl had a date yet.

"Good point. Hey Ang.!" George yelled out across the common room. Angelina looked up from where she was talking with Alicia across the room.

"What?"

"Go to the dance with me?" George asked.

"Which one are you, I can't tell from over there." She asked looking the twin up and down and getting a few chuckles.

"George."

"Alright then."

"Fred?" Harry asked seeing the other twin looking over at the two girls.

"Hey Alicia, got a date yet?" Fred yelled across the room.

"No, you asking?" she called out.

"If you don't mind going as friends, got a boyfriend waiting for me in Romania." Fred responded causing a few catcalls.

"Fine, be nice to go with someone. Only as long as you bring that picture and tell me the sordid details." Alicia replied causing both Angelina and the twins to grin.

"See not hard at all. Come on George, better go use a school owl." Fred said getting up.

"You can use Hedwig if you want." Harry called out. The twins thanked him and left.

The next day Ron and him make an agreement to find dates for the ball. Harry couldn't believe how nervous the mere thought makes him. Kind of depressed over the thought Harry takes to wondering around the castle thinking who he should ask.

He doubted that any of the girls in his year from Hufflepuff would go with him, definitely no one from Slytherin. He didn't know that many girls in Ravenclaw, and the only girl he really got on with in Gryffindor was Hermione. He couldn't even think about going with Lavender or Parvati, it would be to weird.

"Oh, Harry how are you?" he looked up to see Cho Chang standing in the hall. He didn't really know where he was at the moment.

"Cho, hi." He greeted looking at the other girl.

"You alright?" she asked looking at him.

"Fine I guess, thinking about the ball, you going with someone?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh." She said blushing red. "Um, with Cedric."

"That's nice, he's been really nice to me since everything's happened. Hope you enjoy it." Harry said waving to her and moving off. Not catching the befuddled and slightly disappointed look she gave him.

He continued to wander for a bit more, he finally figured out that he was somewhere near the Ravenclaw tower.

"Ophm!" startled Harry rubbed his head where something had fallen on him. Looking around he picked up a shoe puzzled. Glancing up he saw that there was another shoe hanging from the ceiling. Along with a shirt and some books.

"Oh, you've found my shoe!" Harry looked up in surprise to see a small blond girl nearing him with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hello."

"Hello, did you see the other shoe, I've been missing them for days, Nargle's took them." She asked looking around airily. Harry wasn't happy to see that she wasn't even wearing shoes.

"Nargle's? Um… up there, is all that yours?" Harry asked pointing at the ceiling. He wasn't happy, who knows what Nargle's might be, but he could recognize the signs of bullying when he saw one.

Dudley had often taken his things and hidden them, especially his school work.

"Oh that's wonderful, I was looking for that shirt. And my charms book. Lovely I had my homework in there I can turn that in now." She said happily, unsticking her things from the ceiling she levitated them down and gathered them in her arms.

"Um what's your name?" Harry asked curious about the girl.

"Luna Lovegood. But of course I know who you are Harry Potter. Did you know there are a lot of wrackspurts around your head?" She told him.

"Wrackspurts?"

"Yes, what's bothering you?" she asked politely. Harry smiled, she was unlike any other girl he had meet so far. So, she was a little different, she seemed alight, not fawning over him at least.

"Haven't got a date to the Yule ball yet. Don't know many girls that I would feel comfortable asking. Since I'm a champion, I have to open the ball with my date." Harry told her.

"That's too bad. Professor Flitwick has been doing so well on the decorations. Personally, I would love to go, but I'm only a third year and no one's asked me." Luna said brightly. "It would be lovely to see the winter fairies flying about with all the snow."

"Er, Luna, would you like to go with me? As friends." Harry asked.

She blinked in surprise and looked at Harry before smiling. "That would be lovely, I would have to owl daddy about a dress. Your dragon wouldn't mind?"

"Thanks," Harry replied. Though he didn't really know what she meant by his dragon, his mind automatically going to the small Hungarian horntail model he had. A brief flash of Draco in his mind made him push the thought out of the way.

"Harry? Did you mean it?" Luna asked nervously.

"Mean what?" Harry said looking surprised.

"Are we friends?"

"I would like to be, you seem like a really nice girl, definitely an interesting friend to have." Harry replied honestly. She kind of made him want to protect her, and she was interesting and funny with the odd creatures she would mention. Plus, he hoped that whatever bullying was going on around her would lesson some with him as a friend, or at least he could help her.

"That's wonderful, I don't have very many friends." She replied brightly.

"Really?"

"Only Ginny and Collin really." She replied smiling.

"No one in your own house?" Harry asked, he saw that she was a Ravenclaw. She shook her head. "Alright, thanks for agreeing, I'll see you later Luna!"

Harry entered the common room a little later after finally making his way back to a part of the castle he knew happy.

Though he grew concerned when he saw Ron looking ashen faced and depressed when he entered Ginny was sitting next to him trying to comfort him.

"What happened?" Harry asked concerned.

"Why? What made me do it?" Ron moaned burring his face in his hands.

"What?"

"He—err—just asked Fleur Delacour to the dance, sort of shouted at her actually." Ginny said. "We were walking from dinner and were passing them, she was talking with Diggory, and he just sort of shouted at her."

"Looked at me like I was a slug or something—I didn't wait, came to my senses and ran." Ron moaned.

"She is part Veela, portably got a hit of her allure when she was talking with Cedric. She was probably trying to get him to go with her, but he's going with Cho." Harry told him sitting next to Ron.

Ron looked up at him.

"Ran into her earlier and talked some, she told me." Harry said with a shrug.

"Did she turn you down?" Ginny asked Harry lightly laying a hand on his arm. Feeling uncomfortable he gently removed his arm by rubbing the back of his head.

"Not really, we just talked, I asked someone else."

"Great now I'm the only one who doesn't have a date. Even Neville's got someone!" Ron moaned.

Just then Hermione walked in.

"Where have you been Harry, you weren't down at dinner?"

"Hermione!" Ron said suddenly jumping up. "You're a girl, right?"

"Well spotted Ronald." She said icily. Harry and Ginny shared a look, this wasn't going to end well for Ron.

"You could go to the dance with me!" He said happily as if he had just figured out a really difficult problem.

"No I can't." She said.

"But—"

"I'm already going to the dance with someone." She replied angrily.

"But—"

"Oh do hush Ronald. It may have taken you three years to notice I am a girl, but others have. If you had opened your bloody eyes before now, maybe I would have gone with you if you asked me properly!" she said angrily glaring at Ron before storming up to the girls dormitory.

"She's telling the truth you know." Ginny said seeing the look on Ron's face, before turning to Harry. "So, who are you going with Harry?"

"Luna Lovegood, sorry Ron but I've got some stuff to work on, study for that potions test with Snape." Harry said going off to his room, he was glad that his problems for a date had been taken care of. Ron and Ginny shared a bewildered looked as Harry left.

"Hey Harry." Neville greeted when he entered the room.

"Hey Nev."

"You look less worried, got a date?"

"Yeah, asked Luna Lovegood, met her earlier and she seemed nice." Harry said with a shrug.

"Your fans will be disappointed. Luna's nice, though not to well-liked by her house from what I've heard Collin mention. She's a bit odd for the Ravenclaws to handle." Neville commented.

"Yeah, I saw that, seems a bit bullied. Someone takes her stuff and she told me how she doesn't have very many friends." Harry replied.

"Hmm, Collin didn't mention anything like that, guess he didn't know. I know she doesn't have many friends beside Ginny and Collin." Neville said.

"How does she know them?" Harry asked curious.

"The Lovegood's live near the Weasley's from what I know, Ginny and Luna would have hung out growing up. As for Collin, kid was a Muggleborn coming into a new world, a bit odd to, so I don't think it strange they found each other and befriended." Neville told him.

Harry nodded and told himself that he would make an effort to be a good friend for Luna. He settled down and began to study, he really needed to do well on this test.


	51. The Cup

A/N: So, change here for this chapter, we are switching back to Emma and Sirius for a moment.

So, big news, start of a new semester and … we've reached 200k words! I love you guys for sticking with the story so far and loving this.

As always, I would love to get comments and review on what you thought of the chapter, any suggestions would also be lovely. But enough of that for now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 51 The Cup

"Have you heard from Andromeda recently?" Emma asked Sirius as they prepared to head to Gringott's.

Narcissa had finally contacted them and reported how she was able to gain access to her sister's vaults now. She was planning on meeting them later that morning to exchange the cup. Emma was looking forward to seeing the older woman again, she had a sharp wit and was pleasant company. Not to mention it was nice to have another female to talk with.

"She owled recently, the paperwork to get her reinstated in the family went through. Said she was thankful that she wasn't an outcast in the family anymore. But that doesn't change the damage it did to her reputation, nor the fact that she is comfortable with Ted and doesn't really want us intruding until she adjusts to the situation more." Sirius replied.

"Makes sense I guess, she's been out of the pureblood circles for what, 20 years or more now?" Emma asked.

"Something like that. She said we should be prepared for Dora to visit, apparently, she is really excited to connect again." Sirius said.

"I'll watch the floo. I'm glad that Healer Thorn was willing to be the secret keeper though, glad we trust him." Emma replied.

"That healer confidentiality helps, with his vows, he is unable in any form to disclose something a patient entrusts him with without permission." Remus added from his spot at the door.

"Don't forget you both made him swear an unbreakable vow, I'm surprised he agreed to that." Emma added.

"He's a good friend. He was more than happy to help, he lost all of his family in the last war. He was overjoyed at the chance to help protect Harry in some way." Sirius replied smiling.

"I like the fact that he is a versatile healer and does not just focus on mind healing. If we ever need his help with something I am glad there is a healer closer to the family." Remus added smiling and placing a kiss on Sirius's lips. He laid a hand on Sirius's stomach gently a smile on his face.

"You sure you don't want to come with us Remus?" Emma asked looking at the other man.

"No, smaller groups are better. Here, ask Borrack about the potion, these are the notes I could come up with. See if he's interested. If he is, tell him Severus will be willing to looking into brewing for them." Remus said handing her a file which she put in her bag.

"Will do papa wolf!" Emma said with a salute causing Remus to chuckle. "Let's go Snuffles, we've got a task to do!"

"What is with you and the weird code names all of a sudden. And really Snuffles? Where in Merlin's name did you get that from?" Sirius asked with a shake of his head. "Let's go before I'm not allowed to apparate anymore."

* * *

"Ah, Lord Black and Miss Lance, how are you." Borrack greeted when they came to the bank and went up to his teller.

"Pleasant enough for the moment." Sirius answered the goblin. "Worried about Harry naturally, I'm sure you've heard how my godson was forced to enter into the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"A most unfortunate set of circumstances that someone would wish such a fate on young Heir Potter. We goblins know the truth of the magic. No student would have been able to enter Heir Potter like he was. Confounded and placed under the name of another school, it takes power and knowledge to fool a magical object like the Goblet, one we are sure no student has." Borrack responded.

Emma was impressed at how both were aware they were being watched by the gathered witches and wizards in the bank. Setting up a scene to rival to horrid gossip rag that Rita Skeeter published.

"Now come, what is the nature of your business today?" Borrack asked.

"Ah, a private matter concerning the Black House that I wish to discuss." Sirius answered.

"Of course, let me take you to my office." Borrack replied looking at them closely. "And I suppose that congratulations are in order, I hear you have an heir on the way."

There were a few gasps that rang out at the announcement. This was sure to be in the papers soon. Probably bigger news or close to that of Harry and the tournament.

"Yes, Remus and I are very happy. I must confess, adjusting to being pregnant is quite an experience." Sirius remarked as Borrack lead them into the bank towards the room he had shown them in before. They heard the hurried whispers as they left the room.

"Now I was most surprised to find myself receiving a missive earlier saying that Lady Malfoy was going to be visiting at that she would require a meeting with you at the bank in a private room. If you wouldn't mind me asking what the purpose of such a meeting is? I was surprised to hear you reached out to your cousin." Borrack said sitting down and waving two chairs over for them to sit.

"Yes, I had resumed contact with some members of the family, Narcissa and Draco I found to be interesting and a pleasure to reacquaint myself with. I have also reached out to Andromeda and her family recently, though they show less of an inclination to reconnect. Emma could probably explain more about the meeting than I could." Sirius said gesturing to Emma.

"Really?"

"Borrack, are you in any way familiar with Soul Magic?" Emma asked leaning forward.

"Perhaps, we do not dabble in such arts as much as wizards do. Though we are familiar with some concepts, such as soul connections and such. Many spells that are considered dark now can rely on the power of the soul also. Some cases of soul magic are good for finding relatives also, similar in the way you would use blood magic for such a venture. In what way are you referring to." Borrack questioned.

"This soul magic is considerably darker, one of the darkest probably out there. This is the reason for my travel, with my knowledge I am hoping I can help Harry defeat this magic." Emma said.

"Your evasiveness is intriguing, please continue."

"Horcrux's, a term you are familiar with?"

"The term and result, but not the practice. We come across a few every now and then in the tombs the bank excavates." Borrack replied.

"And do you know how to destroy one?" Emma questioned.

"We do, there are many avenues we have found to work, though we do not share our results. You know of such an evil?"

"Tom Riddle, the man who calls himself Voldemort, created six horcruxes over the course of his life which allowed him to escape the death that awaited him when he attacked the Potters'. I know of the location of his soul pieces and am working with my family to destroy them, ending the war sooner than it would have had we waited for Dumbledore to come across the information and actually do something about it."

"Honorable ambitions. But what purpose do you hold here at the bank?"

"One of those objects resides within your depths. We have the means to retrieve it and wish to destroy it, though we are open to another route." Emma replied causing Borrack to raise a brow.

"It troubles me that an object was placed in our bank that held such evil. We normally do not take such a dark artifact within our depths. This is the reason for your meet with Lady Malfoy?"

"Yes, the horcrux is in her sister Bellatrix's vault. She was finally able to make the trip and retrieve the artifact and transfer it to us today."

"I am curious, you mentioned cleaning the object, in what way did you mean this?"

"Going through some of the objects in my family house, I came across an interesting book." Sirius said speaking up. "In it, it described a potion that could be used to destroy soul magic. However, it was interesting to find that it was traditionally paired with another not described that would preserve the vessel the soul magic resided in. This potion however could only be brewed by one of Black blood or Prince blood, the only families with the magic capable of successfully completing the potion. The second potion however could only be done by the goblins."

"Yes, we have such a way. It has been many a year since we requested the potion from your family. They first came up with the solution, but the goblins perfected it. Why destroy a precious artifact when we can preserve it. As long as we got rid of the curse infecting it, we would be happy. I assume you are interested in this avenue?" Borrack asked.

"Possibly, most of the objects used are heirlooms, such as belonging to the founders of Hogwarts. If possible we wanted to not completely destroy the objects."

"We could perhaps work something out for a price." Borrack responded thinking of another heirloom that was reported belonging to the founders, that he knew for certain resided in the headmaster's office in Hogwarts.

"Another concern I had was whether the process would work on a living vessel, would it be able to keep the container alive while the horcrux was extracted?" Emma asked curiously and trying to sound nonchalant.

"Of course, a strong status spell, and the second step administered right away would have the desired effect with little harm to the vessel. It would even help if the soul is contained in an area, not just throughout." Borrack responded with an understanding gleam in his eye. "You are lucky, we have a few bottles of the potion residing in the bank. Would you be able to procure the object wanting cleansed, we would be able to assist."

"Are you asking about the snake? Why would we want to save the snake?" Sirius asked confused.

"It is nothing, just an idea." Emma replied brushing his question off. She and Borrack exchanged an understanding nod. Perhaps he had caught on to her meaning, regardless he would help them out should they come to him, Emma was sure. He was defiantly more trustworthy than Griphook was, as far as goblins went.

"We would be very willing to help, given a price could be reached. I am sure there are things we could discuss." Emma nodded in understanding, she knew that once she mentioned Hogwarts heirlooms the goblin would want the sword, a fair exchange as far as she was concerned for the goblins help.

"I am sure. But until then, I have another issue to bring forth." Emma said reaching into her bag and pulling out something warped in cloth and Borrack observed, warded as well. "Now there are some extras that were pulled to present to the goblins in exchange, but I was wondering if it would be possible for a goblin weapons smith to forge two of these into daggers, yet still keep their properties."

Borrack looked greedily at what was revealed. Nestled in the cloth were about four fangs, and not just any fangs he noted, Basilisk fangs. A real treasure indeed, and a worthy exchange, one that the banks higher ups would look kindly upon.

"Yes, I can see, another avenue to the potions, correct. Goblins have some of the best smiths in the world, I am sure that they will be able to craft what you need. And we appreciate the show of good faith in gifting us in return. The exchange will be well kept, any payment of return will have been met with the two you present us. You show good aptitude at dealing with Goblins, I am impressed." Borrack said nodding to Emma's terms.

Emma was glad, that this meeting was working well so far. The group startled as a knock sounded at the door. Calling for whoever was at the door to enter, Emma and Sirius waited in silence.

A goblin came in and addressed Borrack in hushed harsh whispers of Gobbledegook, the goblin langue. Nodding in understanding he dismissed the other goblin and turned back to his guests.

"It seems as if Lady Malfoy has arrived. She is being escorted to the depths as we speak." Borrack announced.

"Wonderful." Sirius said with a strained smile. It was hitting him that they were really starting on this quest now. This would be the first horcrux they would destroy, despite the fact that they had the fangs for a few days now.

He and Emma had come up with a rather wonderful idea to let Kreacher destroy the locket for his Christmas present this year. After all they had promised the elf that he would be able to complete his task from Regulus.

"I have a feeling, Lord Black, that there is still something you wish to discuss." Borrack observed seeing a thoughtful look on Sirius's face.

"Possibly. I was wondering, was blood adoption possible for Emma here to bring into the Black family officially?" Sirius asked to Emma's surprise.

"Only if you wish for her to be your daughter, which I suspect you do not." Borrack said with a small smile.

Emma and Sirius both looked at each other and shuddered. While they were family, it was more along the lines of brother and sister, than father and daughter.

"No. Was there something else that you would suggested?" Sirius asked. Emma smiled at him, she had not really been expecting him to ask such a question, but it warmed her heart to know he wanted her as true family.

"I would suggest filing her as a ward to your house. That would make her legally your responsibility Lord Black." Borrack suggested. He had wondered when Sirius would come and ask about this. "I already have the paperwork needed for you. Just fill these out and I can have them filed at the ministry."

"Wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed and grabbed the papers. He and Emma looked them over. When Sirius decided that everything seemed alright with the papers they began filling them out.

"Have you worked anything out regarding Heir Potter yet?" Borrack asked concerned about the other ward under Sirius.

"I've taken care of that already. I've kept in touch some with Amelia Bones after my trail. She helped file the paperwork to transfer custody of Harry over to me effective the second week Harry is released from Hogwarts. We didn't want any issues to come up with Dumbledore this year if he got word. We let her be privacy to more of the Potter's will and she had no issue, the documents were even sealed for us. Unless someone knows where to look, or even to look in the first place, they won't find it.

"Amelia was appalled at how easy the process actually was. Dumbledore has no legal right over Harry, his relatives don't really either. How they got him in school when he was younger I'll never know. Technically Harry has no concrete guardian at the moment, except for me in theory. Since it was known I was his godfather I have some say over him still." Sirius said with a smile.

"That's all very well then. If it was properly filed it should show up in Gringott's records." Borrack replied. Things were going well for this family it seemed.

* * *

"Lady Malfoy, right this way." The goblin gestured to her showing her to a door. Narcissa nodded regally and levitated the box in front of her higher. She had no wish to touch the vile thing inside there.

Narcissa was surprised at how easy it had been to access her sister's vaults. A letter inquiring if she had access and allowed to retrieve an object was all it took. Only a few days later had she received a return owl telling her she actually had unrestricted access to the vault upon her sister's imprisonment, per her request.

She had unfortunately not been able to head to her sister's vaults right away, and had expressed that in a letter addressed to Sirius. As often as the Lady of the manor, she was host to small gathering that filled her days.

Playing host to various people Lucius would invite from the ministry and visits already set with various acquaintances in her circle had kept her busy for quite some weeks. Added that wanting to visit the bank was out of character for her. Lucius would comment on the sudden outing, and Narcissa hadn't wanted him to know anything.

She had placed a few cleverly hidden comments in their conversations over the past few weeks and had found her husband to be the same cold and calculating man he always had been. There was little thought of him willing turning his back on the dark Lord and coming to Harry's side.

Closer to Christmas time as it was, Narcissa was able to say that she wished to see the contents of their vaults and her sister's to see if there was an interesting present that she could gift to Draco that year. Uninterested in seeing the vaults, Lucius had been happy to spend his time elsewhere whispering in the minister's ear.

The trip down to the vault had thankfully be uneventful. In and out, all she had to make sure to do was disable the cursed placed in the room and she was able to find what she needed rather quickly. There were even a few interesting potions books that she picked up for Draco and Severus, at least she had something to show for her trip.

Opening the door she was pleased to see Sirius and Emma waiting in the room as well as an unfamiliar goblin.

"Narcissa! It's great to see you again. We really must get together sometime for lunch." Emma said surging to her feet and gracing her with a small hug. Narcissa was surprised though not displeased at the sign of affection. It had been too long since Draco had openly shown her that much affection.

"Cissy, it is good to see you again, how have you been?" Sirius said greeting her.

"Very well thank you." Narcissa said pleasantly to Sirius. "And lunch would be delightful, I will owl you when I have found an acceptable date."

"Wonderful. Narcissa, this is Borrack, the manager for the Black and Potter vaults as well as a good friend of ours." Emma said introducing the goblin. Both he and Narcissa were surprised at how Emma had introduced him. It was rare that one would address that a goblin was a friend.

"A pleasure goblin Borrack, I wish that my family had such amiable relations with our vault manager as you do with my cousin." Narcissa said polity.

"Taroc had always expressed his displeasure when meeting with your husband, but I have heard nothing on you. Polite I see and the epitome of a graceful pureblood lady." Borrack said in return. Emma guessed he must have said something right because Narcissa nodded and sat down next to her.

"Did you have any trouble?" Sirius asked.

"None at all thankfully." Narcissa confessed. Seeing the expectant look on Sirius's face she floated the box over to hip gently easing the lid off.

Curiosity taking over, he peered in the box at the cup nestled inside. Troubled by the dark magic he could feel radiating off the cup, he placed a protective hand over his stomach and backed away.

"Ah, yes I had heard from Draco that you were expecting. Congratulations." Narcissa said diverting Sirius's attention from the box and placing the lid back over it.

"What were your plans for this one here. Did you wish to restore it, or just get rid of the cup." Borrack said, also having gazed at the cup when it was revealed. Goblin magic was different from wizards, but not so much that the presence of such a dark object didn't unsettle him.

"Honestly I would rather destroy the cup now." Emma confessed. Sirius nodded silently besides her.

"Would the goblins have a safe room for us to destroy such a dark object?" Narcissa asked, she too would feel more comfortable getting rid of the object right away after having gotten it. Magic like that was sure to taint. She knew the others still had the locket for a while longer and didn't know what kind of effects that would have on the household. She didn't want to add more risk by not destroying it right away.

"Of course. We have a room set aside for the destruction of particularly resilient objects. It would be perfect for this situation. Come, I will lead you to it." Borrack said.

The group followed him as he led them into the bowels of the bank. Finally, they came to a heavy iron door which barrack opened. The room was small with many burn marks scattered along the wall. There were a few fires smoldering across the floor.

"I believe that fiendfyre works just as well as basilisk venom. This is a room designed for the most destructive of fires." Borrack announced.

Narcissa nodded and floated the box into the room. Some of the flames seemed to lean towards the box as it was placed inside.

"The room is protected by some of our strongest wards, which of you is to cast?" Borrack asked looking towards Narcissa and Sirius. Emma was not strong enough nor knowledgeable enough for this spell.

"I will," Narcisa said stepping forward. She put a comforting arm on Sirius when he looked ready to protest. "I will not have you tire yourself magically and endanger your child by doing this. I know perfectly well how to cast the curse."

"Besides, I think it's fitting. Narcissa retrieved the cup from her sister's vaults, I think it is her right to destroy this one." Emma said. "Healer Thorn also asked you not to do too much stressful magic and that it will act up during the pregnancy. Let Narcissa take care of this one."

"If you are sure." Sirius said to the two of them.

Narcissa nodded and entered the doorway of the warded room. She was ready to step back as soon as possible, for they did not want the fyre escaping. Collapsing the sides of the box, she gazed that the cup.

Small and expertly crafted it was a beautiful piece. Dual handled and an engraving of a badger on it. It was a shame that such darkness had befouled the object.

Casting her wand and clearly speaking the incantation the group watched as angry shapes rose from her wand and rushed into the room, engulfing the cup, destroying the box instantly.

There was pause for a moment as they heard the terrifying shriek come from the cup and a blast of magic begin to form. Quickly realizing her position, Narcissa made a hasty retreat back, as Borrack shut the door.

Locking it he added an extra layer of wards to protect them outside as the door seemed to bang outward, like something was trying to break free.

They waited while Borrack periodically cast diagnostic spells at the door to see if the fire was still going.

"It's finished." He said finally, opening the door as they all peered inside.

There were a few small flames still going, but with nothing left to feed on they had died down. There was nothing left but a pile of ash that was slowly being consumed by what was left of the fire.

"Nothing left to even recover." Emma said. Gazing at what was left.

"Feels a bit anticlimactic." Sirius mumbled as Borrack closed the door and they all stepped back.

"I'm just happy we didn't have to fight against curses, angry hordes trying to stop us, and escape on a dragon." Emma said with a shrug.

"Oh dear!" Narcissa exclaimed shocked. Yes compared to all that, it certainly was anticlimactic. Borrack snorted and shock his head, he was glad that wasn't the timeline now. No matter that an evil would be removed from the bank that was a blow to the goblin nation.

"Where in Merlin's name was Remus at the time! Surely he would have helped Harry?" Sirius grumbled worried for what his godson would have experienced.

"Harry wanted as few people involved and to know about what they were doing. Doesn't help that Dumbledore trapped him in promising not to tell anyone except Ron and Hermione. Harry wouldn't let Remus come." Emma said knowing it was probably wise not to mention the other reasons why Remus wouldn't have been with Harry.

The group fell into silence as they made their way back to the main part of the bank. They had accomplished what they came here to do.

"What is the next step?" Narcissa asked pausing by the door.

"Destroying the locket. Christmas is coming soon and we promised Kreacher he could get his chance. After that is finding out how to sneak the Diadem out of the castle." Emma replied.

"Keep me update please, I have found myself invested in this endeavor, it is nice to have family who cares again." Narcissa said.

"Of course Cissy, if you ever need anything at all you know where to find us. I am glad to have you back." Sirius said. "what are your plans now?"

"I think I will walk around some, perhaps there is another gift for Draco I could find today."

"Oh that reminds me Sirius, do you mind if I stay behind a bit also. I haven't really had much of a chance to shop yet for Christmas and this would be the perfect time to get everyone some gifts." Emma asked with a smile. Diagon Alley had looked enchanting with snow gently falling around it.

"Sure, see you back at home. Remy probably wouldn't want me to stay out in the cold anyway." Sirius said with a shrug.

Narcissa nodded at them and left, it would not be good to be seen coming out of the bank at the same time.


	52. Percy

A/N: OMG! I am so sorry everyone. I don't know how many of you like or keep track of the full moon updates, but I always try and update on the full moon. That said I am so sorry I missed the update yesterday. I looked outside this morning and saw the moon, which by the way looked beautiful and still pretty full, and it caught me that I totally forgot to check when the full moon was this month. I swear that last I looked it didn't look nearly this full.

The full moon this month is the Wolf moon, sometimes referred to as the old moon, or the moon after Yule.

That said I have been kind of preoccupied this last week. A new semester started in school so I have been adjusting to classes. Not to mention that I got a call that one of my classmates from high school and grade school passed away. So, it's been a bit of a rough week.

So, enough with my little angsting, here's the next chapter, still in Emma's point of view. We'll switch back to Harry and his problems next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 52 Percy

"I'll be home in a bit, don't forget to mention to Remus where I am!" Emma called out to Sirius as he waved and left. She checked her bag to see how much money she had with her and if she needed to withdraw any more.

"Miss Lance, I took the liberty of making a small withdrawal for you just now." Borrack said coming up and handing her a small pouch.

"Oh! Thank you Borrack I was just about to see to that. Have a pleasant day!" Emma said as she left.

Pausing outside the bank she took a deep breathe, breathing in the crisp December air. She paused when she caught sight of someone making their way down the street struggling with a parcel and an armload of papers. Recognizing the form of Percy Weasley she hurried to his side.

Just in time too, because the stack of parchment started to fall. She waved her wand quick and levitated the papers so they wouldn't get wet. Gathering them up herself she walked over to Percy.

"Percy, how are you?" Emma asked, he looked up surprised to see her. She was concerned at the brief flash of resignation crossed his face.

"Oh Emma, lovely to see you again. How are you?" Percy said collecting himself.

"Lovely thank you. But, how are you? You looked stressed." Emma observed.

"Just a little perhaps." Percy admitted shyly.

"Come on, let's get out of the cold for a while and catch a breather. You can tell me all about it." Emma said leading a lightly protesting Percy towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Two hot chocolates please Tom if you don't mind!" Emma called out as they found a table in a corner. Percy smiled gratefully at her. She handed him his papers as they waited for Tom to bring them their drinks.

When they finally arrived, Percy picked up the cup gratefully and took a slow sip relishing the chocolate as it warmed him up.

"Chocolate, the cure all as far as Remus Lupin is concerned." Emma said taking a sip of her own.

"Professor Lupin may have a point in this instance." Percy admitted.

"Please your out of school, Remus won't mind if you call him by his given name." Emma said lightly. "Now what seems to be troubling you?"

"I don't—"

"Percy I consider us friends, please don't shut someone who is concerned about you out." Emma said sharply.

Percy looked at her puzzled. "Thank you, but we've barely meet. One day can't possibly put us as that close of friends. I know your close to Harry, but I wasn't even that close to him. Sorry but it just doesn't make a lot of sense to me."

"Granted I can see how you would think that. And while it's true that I am like a sister to Harry, I don't see why that can't make me want to be your friend, despite only having spent a day in your company. Besides, did you forget the pleasant letters we've exchanged?" Emma said lightly. She smiled when Percy seemed to blush lightly.

"That was not just you being polite?"

"Percy, I doubt that being polite includes asking about how you are personally and your job. I do honestly care about you, you are a good friend and I hate to see how people don't acknowledge that about you." Emma said truthfully.

"Thank you. I don't have many friends and I guess it seemed odd that you wanted to be so, so soon." Percy smiled. "Is it true you and Charlie are together now? He mentioned something like that in a letter."

"Oh yes! I spent a lovely few days visiting the preserve in Romania a few weeks back." Emma said excitedly.

"I'm glad he's found you. He may have been popular back in school, but he didn't really date, focused as he was with his creatures and dragons. He seems happy in his letters." Percy said with a smile starting to relax.

"The same could be said for you no? Seems I've heard that you didn't start dating until recently." Emma said smiling at the blush that appeared on Percy's face.

"What—"

"It came up in a conversation with the twins and Harry. I must say, I've heard a bit about this Oliver and he seems like he would fit well with you." Emma commented.

"That doesn't bother you?" Percy asked quietly a worried look on his face. Emma frowned.

"No in the least. Would be a bit hypocritical of me considering I live with Sirius and Remus who I get along just fine with and are family. Did you hear, Sirius is pregnant by the way." Emma said.

"He is?" Percy asked startled.

"Yes, he tried that improved potion. Been over the moon since we found out it worked. Remus is just as happy." Emma said proudly.

"That's wonderful. Tell them I said congratulations." Percy said weakly.

"'Nother topic of conversation, huh?" Emma asked.

"Yes, please." Percy said with a small laugh.

"SO enough about your love life then, next topic would be work I guess. How's the department going?" Emma asked lightly.

Percy put his cup down and frowned. "Stressful honestly. Mr. Crouch has been feeling off lately and his appearances at work are periodic at best. Not to many in the department seem all that concerned with picking up the slack, and since I am his assistant its fallen to me to keep this running. Half of those papers there are for the tri-wizard tournament alone." Percy gesturing to the stack.

"That's too bad. But I guess the saying fits, if you want things done right do them yourself." Emma replied gently. Inside she was thinking that it had finally begun.

"It's not too bad, I love my work. However, at the rate I'm going, I just might need my own assistant." Percy said with a smile.

"What kind of things do you have to do for the tournament?" Emma asked curious.

"Talking with the departments from the schools' home country every now and then. Honestly, I think some of them are glad it's me speaking to them, it doesn't seem like they were all that fond of Mr. Crouch. I also have to work with Bagman about the issues in the tournament, talk with the headmasters from the school. If Crouch isn't able to make any of the events, it falls on me to go to them." Percy said animated.

"What kind of events?" Emma asked curious to see what he was going to tell her.

"The tasks themselves, and possibly the Yule Ball that Hogwarts is hosting for the tournament in a few weeks. Actually I think I am going to have to, Mr. Crouch sent a letter this morning saying I had to figure something out for the Ball." Percy said with a sigh.

"I think that sounds lovely. It would give you a chance at an evening to relax if you're only showing as a representative. It would probably be nice to visit the school again also, I bet they never hosted a ball before, the hall should look amazing." Emma gushed. "Even Harry's excited about it, though he has been nervous about opening the dance and finding a date."

"That's right, Harry's one of the Champions. I forgot about that for a moment." Percy mused. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you all think about it?"

"We think someone put his name in the goblet for some reason, Harry would never do that himself. Hates the attention his name brings. I'm sure your heard some of the stories from Ron about what he's faced over the years at school. He honestly just wanted a quite year with the attention focused on someone else." Emma replied hoping Percy would believe her.

"That's true, I have heard a lot from Ron about what they get up to. Harry has never liked the attention, I could see that in school." Percy agreed. "Has he found a date for the dance?"

"Yes, I heard he asked Luna Lovegood the other day. I guess Harry was wondering the castle trying to think about what to do for a date and they meet and agreed to go as friends. Harry's even implored Neville to help teach him how to dance."

"Oh that's nice, Luna's a lovely girl. I know that she doesn't have many friends, it's nice that Harry was able to make a friend in her." Percy said.

"And what about you? are you bringing Oliver to the dance as your date?" Emma asked pleased to see the blush on Percy's face.

"err… I would like to…however, with his busy schedule with Puddlemere I don't think he'll be able to come. He told me the other day that he might not be able to see me on Christmas because they were leaving for a training camp in a few days and he didn't know when he would be back." Percy admitted quietly, shoulders slumping a little.

Emma frowned, to not see one's lover on Christmas would be unfortunate. She knew that she most likely wouldn't be able to see Charlie then, though they would exchange letters and gifts.

"Well that's unfortunate, both of us unable to see the ones we care about, and on such a happy evening." Emma said. Percy nodded dejectedly. "I know! Since we would both be on our lonesome, how about we spend it together."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked shocked.

"Well I could come to the ball with you as your date, as friends of course. Besides, I care about Charlie and you're his brother, I can't just leave you all alone on Christmas feeling said, now can I?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Thank you, I suppose it would be nice to have someone to go with." Percy said with a smile.

"Now, you're relaxed and have destressed some. I personally need to get a little Christmas shopping done, would you like to walk with me?" Emma asked getting up.

Percy looked surprised that she still wanted to hang out with him, but nodded none the less. It was nice to just hang out with someone. He hadn't been able to do this in a while after both his and Oliver's schedules got busier.

* * *

They had a pleasant time walking around together. Emma got Percy to talk more and he continued to relax and seemed happier as the day went by. All he really needed was someone to show they cared and listen to him, he didn't get enough of that at home.

She was able to find presents for all the boys no problem, Percy even helped her pick out a few. Some rare books for Remus that Percy had found when they browsed Flourish and Bolts, which Emma thanked him for. When they passed a children's clothing shop that Emma had never noticed before, Percy pointed it out, saying how she had mentioned Sirius and it might be nice to get him something for the baby for Christmas.

"What's that shop?" Emma asked pointing to one she had not gone into before.

"Ah, it's more of a charmed knickknack kind of store. Literally everything in there. Would you like to go in?" Percy asked opening the door for Emma when she nodded.

Emma was overjoyed to find a few things in there. There was a charmed mirror that would insult you at random times. Percy thought it was better suited to be found in zonks, but she got it anyways for the twins.

Emma was also pleased to find a charmed briefcase in the shop that was a bit like a wizards space. It had enlarged space inside and compartments for storage. Plenty of space to hold blank parchment, quills and ink, as well as any papers that needed to be carried around. It would adjust to what was needed inside. Percy blushed when she told him she would get that for him for Christmas, he needed a proper case to carry his things around so accidents like earlier didn't happen.

"But Emma—"

"Not one word Percy Weasley. I have full confidence that you will move up in the ministry, this is perfect for you." Emma said not hearing another one of Percy's protests.

They moved onto a small jewelry store after that when Emma expressed interest in looking inside. It was a charming little place that would even add charms or other spells to the jewelry if asked.

Browsing a section of bracelets caught her eyes. A simple chain around a metal band that could be cut however requested. Perfect for either gender. Emma smiled as an idea came to her.

"Can these be charmed with a portkey spell?" Emma asked the shop owner.

"Oh yes, we have a license to make jewelry into emergency portkeys or the like. It's quite common for expecting fathers to come in and buy their wife something to get her to St. Mungo's quickly. We even have a few requests from Aurors so they can wear something on themselves." The shop keeper said eagerly.

"Emma, this are quite expensive to do." Percy cautioned.

"Why?"

"Well we have the best. Instead of the usual one use for a portkey, ours are special. We guarantee a 5 time use on our pieces. They can even be paired." The shop owner explained. Despite her friend here, he was confident that he would be able to make a sale to this young lady. "We can even re-charm them for you if the spell is no longer active."

"That sounds wonderful! I've got some friends that I have recently become worried about their safety, these would be perfect. Can you explained pairing them?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Emma—"

"Certainly! Pairing two pieces together would assure that instead of taking you back to a specific place, you would be portkeyed to the other item. Tricky bit of work, but useful to some."

"That sounds wonderful, just what I'm looking for." Emma responded.

"Perfect how many would you be looking for?" the shop owner asked expecting her to request a paired set after asking about it.

"Four." Emma said confidently. Percy and the shop owner looked at her in shock.

This was perfect, she had been worried about Narcissa and Draco being at the manor. But if she gave them each a bracelet then she would feel better about their safety. It would be good for Sirius to and Harry to have one also, Sirius because he was pregnant and Harry because, well he was Harry.

"What did you have in mind?" the shop owner asked.

"let's line out the first one. I actually do have a pregnant friend who this would be good for. A wolf design and onyx stones that would take him to St. Mungo's." Emma said first while the shop owner wrote her specifications down.

"And the others?"

"Can the paring be linked like a chain?"

"What do you mean?"

Emma explained how she wanted the others to be designed with a dragon, snake and swan. Rubies on one, emeralds, and the opals respectively on the design. That part easy enough. But she wanted the dragon paired to the wolf so that it could be taken to the wolf. Then the snake paired to the dragon, and the swan paired to the snake.

The shop owner thought about it and said that it would take a little while to get it to work but he was pretty sure he could do it. Sometimes they had multiple items paired with a singular focus, like if a parent had multiple kids and wanted ones for them. It shouldn't be too hard to adjust the spell to how Emma wanted it.

Pleased Emma thanked the shop owner.

"Just out of curiously, your pregnant friend, you said was a he?"

"Sirius Black, I'm his ward." Emma explained getting her bag out. "Ah, I don't know if I have enough to pay right now, should I go back to Gringots?"

"Ah, no issue. Just sign this invoice and we will send it to the bank to get the appropriate funds exchanged." The shop owner said pleasantly. "Ah, one more thing, the activation phrase. Since it's not a timed portkey, we need to key in a phrase to activate it."

"Pure love, in Latin." Emma said with a smile.

"Ah, amor purus, a good choice." The owner said with a smile writing it down.

Emma and Percy thanked him for his help and left the store. The pieces wouldn't be ready for a few more days and would be sent to Grimmauld place when done.

"Emma, who are the others for?" Percy asked as they left.

"The dragon is for Harry, kind of fitting after the first task. The others are for some friends of mine. I fear that their home situation will get worse soon and I wanted a way to protect them. I can't really say who they are though." Emma told Percy.

"Ah, no that's fine, you don't have to tell me. Thank you for telling me what you have." Percy admitted.

"No problem. Come on lets go get something to eat before we leave." Emma said ready to head back home finished with her shopping.

Percy accepted and they headed back to the leaky cauldron to eat. He had enjoyed their day out. He hadn't had a chance to just relax in a while and it was nice to talk about his concerns with someone else outside of the family like he had today with Emma.


	53. Yule Ball

A/N: So here's the update for the story this week. hope you all like it.

thanks for some of the support I got from you all last week, it meant a lot to me in that hard time.

This chapter was fun to write, so I hope there are some parts that make you smile or laugh. A heads up for those of you who are waiting for some Drarry, its really starting to converge between the two. Harry is starting to realize his emotions, but keep in mind that he has basically forgotten about the beginnings of his crush on Cho that started this year and is now only seeing Draco. It will still be a couple of chapters before something concrete happens between the two, but there are more interactions that are going to happen that leads up to them getting together.

There's also going to be a surprise happening next chapter with Percy! wonder if any of you can guess what is going to happen.

Read and Review, it really helps me write better chapters. I would love any feedback that you feel like giving me, suggestions would be welcome also.

* * *

Chapter 53 Yule Ball

Harry sighed, he normally looked forward to Christmas at the castle, there were always so few students that stayed, he felt a connection to the place just being there by himself and able to wander. But this year with the Yule Ball just around the corner, the castle was more crowded than ever at this time of the year. Just about everyone fourth year and up had stayed.

"Aw, cheer up Harry, it's not that bad." Neville said as they made their way out of the Great Hall after dinner one evening. "You're not still worried about the dance, are you? You've been getting fairly decent at it."

"Is that a nice way of saying I suck? Because I am fairly certain I step on Luna's feet each time we try." Harry replied.

"Oh you've been practicing? That's great Harry." Hermione said next to him. Harry just grumbled in reply, he hated dancing. It felt so awkward to him. Neville kept going on about how he should just feel the music or whatever, but that seemed like it was never going to happen.

"Hey Hermione speaking of the dance who are you going with?" Ron asked Hermione for what must have been the fifth time today.

"You must be joking Weasley, Granger actually got asked to the dance?" The four turned to see that Malfoy had followed them out of the Great Hall.

Harry smiled slightly when he caught sight of Draco. He had Blaise next to him and both were looking at Hermione in surprise. There was just a little sneer in place on the other boy's face, but knowing Draco slightly better now, Harry could see that he was genuinely surprised.

Harry wondered briefly what it would be like to dance with Draco at the dance. The other boy would be sure to know how to dance properly and could probably lead better than Harry could. All he would have to do is follow the moves Draco made and try not to step on his feet. Harry blushed lightly and shook his head, that would never happen. Though the thought did make Harry think of the dragon comment Luna had made the other day, did she mean Draco when she said that? How would she know about him?

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron said angrily.

"No need to get your wand in a twist, just a casual observation." Draco said dismissively walking away.

The Slytherins walked away laughing while Ron cursed them under his breath.

"Hey! Hermione!" Ron called out seeing the girl walking away up the stairs.

"It's none of your business Ronald!" she replied icily and marching up the stairs.

They went up to the common room after that and somehow the conversation drifted to the tournament and Hermione pressing on him to start working on the second task. Honestly he hadn't even thought about the second task in a while concerned as he had been about the dance.

Ron brushed Hermione off saying that Harry had plenty of time until the second task. Besides with the holidays approaching there was just no way that Harry would be able to concentrate and focus on the egg. Harry didn't think that was the best approach to go with Hermione, Ron was already on rocky ground with her with his constant questions, he didn't need to make it worse. Thankfully Hermione saw his point and conceded, but demanded that Harry look into it after Christmas.

Harry just shrugged and went to play a game of chess with Ron. Honestly the next step he was going to take with the egg was go and talk with Draco and Blaise. A comment that had really struck out to him when he had opened it was that it was some sort of creature. Neville didn't have any clue, so he wanted to ask Draco and Blaise if they had heard anything like it.

Draco had been able to help him out with the first task, Harry really hoped that the other boy would be able to help him with this one also. He didn't know what he would do this year without Draco. It made him wonder how he had gotten through the whole thing in the original timeline that Emma changed. Who had helped him figure out the tasks?

* * *

On Christmas morning Harry found himself waking very suddenly. Blinking awake, he groaned when he saw bright green eyes peering back at him from the gloom of the room.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled out in alarm backing up on his bed and trying to put some space between him and the house elf who had been to close for comfort to Harry. "Don't—not so close, Dobby!"

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter sir." Dobby squeaked abashed. "Dobby is only wanting to visit Harry Potter and be wishing him a Merry Christmas. Dobby is also having presents!"

Harry leaned back trying to catch his breath. "It's alright, just don't startle me so much like that. Wake me up normally yeah, don't stand over me."

Harry opened his curtains and grabbed his glasses. He saw that his shout had woken his dormmates and they were looking at him curiously.

"You all right there Harry? Not being attacked are you?" Dean asked sitting up in bed.

"Nah, sorry just a house elf, go back to sleep." Harry replied.

"No chance, presents!" Seamus shouted looking at the foot of his bed. The others exclaimed happily and began to sort through their own piles.

Harry turned back to his bed to see Dobby standing there nervously. Harry got to have a closer look at the elf and saw that he had a new Christmas tie on. "Can Dobby be giving Harry Potter his presents now?"

"Er sure, sorry I don't have anything for you at the moment, I didn't think you would get me something." Harry confessed.

"Harry Potter is being fine. I is visiting miss Emma earlier and they is having a present for Dobby from the family including Harry Potter." Dobby said happily with a big smile.

"They got you something?" Harry asked surprised. "They didn't tell me anything."

"Dobby is getting a small chest that he can be putting his clothes in. Was a very thoughtful present." Dobby said beaming.

"That's great, so I take it you got around to visiting them?" Harry asked Dobby who seemed extremely happy to be just talking with Harry.

"Yes! Winky and I is going to work for them in the summer when there is more people to be taking care of. The doggy is saying that he is being glad that there is being other elves besides old Kreacher taking care of the house." Dobby told Harry.

"How did Kreacher take it?" Harry asked curious about the old elf.

"Kreacher is being most happy. Dobby is finding out that he used to be in charge of all the elves in the house and misses his old job. Kreacher is showing Dobby all around and telling him exactly what is to be expected of Dobby." Dobby explained excited.

"Are you still going to be free if you do this?" Harry asked curious.

"Oh yes, Dobby is. Wolfy is saying that Dobby is being bound but still free. It is Dobby's choice to work for the family. I will even get paid still if I is wanting."

"Sounds great." Harry said pleased for the eccentric elf. "So where's this present?"

Dobby handed Harry a small package, when he opened it he was unsurprised to see socks. They seemed to be Dobby's favorite article of clothing.

"I is making them myself. Dobby is getting the wool from his wages." He said pleased with himself.

Harry smiled at the gift. There was one sock that was bright red and had broomsticks patterned on it, while the other was green with snitches. "Thanks Dobby these are really something." Harry told the elf pulling the socks on.

Dobby beamed and left telling Harry that they were already working on the Christmas dinner for the ball that night.

Harry moved on to his other presents. He was unsurprised to see the rather horrid present the Dursley's sent him, a single tissue, really why did they bother to send anything at all. Hermione had given him a book on quidditch teams, Ron a bag of dungbombs. Harry smiled when he got to Sirius's present, a small penknife that was able to unlock any lock and undo and knot. From Remus, there were a set of books on wizarding history, there was a note telling Harry that these were infinitely more interesting than Binn's class and he would actually learn something from them. Hagrid had sent a box of some of his favorite sweets. He got the usual package from Mrs. Weasley, a green sweeter with a dragon on it and some homemade mince pies. McGonagall had even sent him a gift this year, seems after finding out she was his godmother she was really trying to connect with him. She had sent him a book on animagi along with a note saying that, Sirius will probably end up trying to teach him at some point and she would feel better to know they had a good book on the subject along with some of her personal notes in it.

Lastly Harry looked at his pile to see four last gifts. Harry could tell that two of them were more books. Picking those up he smiled to see that one was from Professor Snape and the other was from Draco's mother. He hadn't thought that they would both get him something, but he was really happy that they did. He had even remembered to get the two of them gifts which he hoped they liked. He had gotten Snape some rare potions books he had been recommended when he asked Salazar one day when he snuck down to the chamber by himself. There had been quite a few so he sent half to Snape and the other half to Draco knowing that they would both like the books. Some of them had been personal journals of Slytherin or people he knew.

For Narcissa he had gotten her a necklace with a small silver Narcissus flower on it. It was hard to find something that she might like. But he really appreciated having her around, she was so different to someone like Molly Weasley, yet in that brief time Harry had met her, he had found that she had given him a similar feeling of belonging and warmth that he would sometimes get from Mrs. Weasley.

Opening up the gifts from the two Harry smiled as he found a book on potions with tips and another small book on Occlumency and Legilimency. The other books were on etiquette along with a small one on the history of some of the older pureblood families, the ones that were most significant in their society over the last few centuries. They were both brilliant books.

Harry looked at the present that was obviously from Draco even though it was not marked as such. Opening the small box, he found what appeared to be a small journal nestled in some wrapping paper. Harry chuckled at how he had tried to hide that it was a book. Opening the journal he saw a note nestled in the pages.

- _Harry,_

 _I know that this might seem like an odd present but it seemed perfect for us. Paired journals. It is so hard for us to meet up frequently and I admit that I miss talking with you after a while. And stop your laughing, I know you're doing that right now, this is my fourth try on this note. You know how I've always craved your attention in some way, the fights we get into all the time, but I don't want to say so many hurtful things to you more frequently then pleasant things._

 _This will allow us to talk more. I found this while shopping and couldn't help but buy them. They've even got a password set on them so only you and I can get into them. The password is silver and emerald for right now. You can keep it how it is, but I will let you know how to change it later._

 _D_

Harry smiled and quickly wrote a thank you in the journal telling Draco how perfect the gift was. He set the journal to the side and thought about the nice set of quills he had gotten Draco for Christmas along with the potions books, hopefully he liked them. They were perfect for the journals, and Harry hoped that every time Draco used the quills he would remember Harry.

Harry grabbed the last present on his bed. A small box from Emma, he opened it curious to see what she had given him. He looked in surprise at the bracelet in the box. From the description on the card in the box he saw that it was a type of white gold metal chain bracelet with a curled-up dragon on it. The dragon had small rubies surrounding it. There was also a note from Emma saying that this was an emergency portkey she had gotten for him. With the activation phrase and the number of trips it would make, Emma also told him that his was connected to the one she got Sirius and would take him straight to his godfather should he ever need to use it. The gift was absolutely brilliant, he didn't know how Emma had thought of such a thing. Though he supposed that it was a rather good thing to have.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the morning with Ron, Hermione, and Neville in the common room after breakfast while everyone enjoyed their gifts and talked excitedly.

The afternoon found a bunch of Gryffindors outside in a large snowball fight. Some of the girls watching others participating. Harry was reminded of the memory he had seen at his birthday of Remus and Sirius playing in the snow. Remembering the kiss the two had shared got Harry wondering what it would be like to be in a relationship like that, with no other worries than when that of the relationship and friends. None of the other things he had to deal with each year. He wondered if he could ever find a relationship like theirs. A flash of Draco in his mind caused Harry to blush hotly. He hoped that it was cold enough that no one thought anything of it.

A snowball to the face brought Harry out of his thoughts and he joined the fight again.

A short while later he noticed that some of the girls were starting to leave including Hermione who announced that she was going back to get ready for the ball that evening.

"What do you need three hours for?" Ron asked shocked stopping his actions in the snowball fight. He paid for that by a snowball to the side of his head by one of the twins. "Who are you going with?!"

Hermione just waved and made her way up to the castle along with a few other girls who were giggling.

Around two hours later at seven when it was getting hard to see the boys made their way back upstairs to get ready themselves for the ball. Some of them laughed when they reached the tower because the fat lady was fairly drunk in her portrait with her friend Violet.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and the rest of his dormmates found themselves in their rooms putting on their dress robes feeling extremely self-conscious about the situation. Everyone kept sneaking glances at the others to see how their robes were. Ron looked fairly green in his dress robes as he stared at himself in the mirror.

Harry internally shuddered at his robes. There was no getting around that not only did the robes belong in another time, they looked more like a dress than anything. He was staring at his robes tugging at the lace and ruffles adorning them. Unfortunately, while he tried a severing charm to removing them and make himself look more manly, Ron ended up not doing a very good job and now looked rather frayed.

"So did you ever actually end up asking anyone?" Harry asked Ron and they and the rest of their friends made their way downstairs.

"Parvati Patil, Ginny helped me find someone who didn't have a date yet." Ron confessed still not looking very happy.

"How did she not have a date yet?" Dean asked shocked. Ron shrugged and began pulling stray threads out of his cuffs.

Ron met Parvati in the common room who looked awkward as she caught sight of Ron. Harry looked around the common room to see if he could spot Hermione wondering where she was. It was odd seeing everyone in different colors than the regular back of their school robes. Harry unable to spot Hermione made his way down to the Entrance Hall with the others, he was meeting Luna down there. Fay Dubnar had joined their group along with her friend Lily Moon and were chatting with their dates.

"Do you like it Harry?" Luna asked when he spotted her and made his way to stand by her.

Harry nodded as she twirled slightly showing him her dress. She had gotten one that went with his green dress robes some, it was gold with sliver flowers along the hem and green leaves and vines surrounding them. She had also weaved vines and small flowers in her hair. All in all, she made quite a picture and while it was different and caused many people to stare at her. Harry found that as strange as it was it fit Luna's personality perfectly. He hadn't know her very long but the odd dress fit the odd girl.

"Oh look your dragon." Luna said pointing towards the dungeons causing Harry to turn. He saw Draco and his group of Slytherins coming up. Harry thought that Draco looked really good his robes, while they were black velvet, they seemed to make him glow. When he saw who was on Draco's arm Harry frowned and made an displeased noise. Pansy Parkinson was hanging off of Draco's arm looking smug. She looked silly in her pale pink robes.

Blaise was next to Draco with some other Slytherin girl on his arm chatting with Draco. Both Crabbe and Goyle were behind them although Harry could see that they didn't have dates.

"I don't know how you know the things you do." Harry said turning back to look at Luna. She had a habit of sprouting random comments out like that. He liked that about her, Harry never knew what she was going to say.

"The Nargles told me." She said with a giggle. Harry gave her a look. "And I am more observant than some give me credit for, while the Nargles made me notice, it was not hard to see the change in the two of you when one looks for it. Most tend to ignore me, so I see things others don't."

Harry smiled at her answer, it was very Luna like. He knew what she meant, when you get pushed back and ignored, it is amazing the things you can see and hear. He was a little worried that someone had noticed, but it was Luna so he found he really didn't have a problem with her knowing about Draco. Though he would probably have to talk with Draco about that, the other boy might not like it as much.

The oak front doors opened and the Durmstang students filed in and began looking for their dates among the crowd. Harry saw Krum at the front of the crowd accompanied by a pretty girl in blue that Harry could quite place.

"Your friend looks quite pretty tonight." Luna mused gazing at the foreign students.

"What do you mean? Krum?" Harry asked confused.

"No silly, the girl with him, the one that always hangs out with you and Ron." Luna said lightly.

"That's Herm—shit Ron's going to be pissed." Harry cursed finally recognizing Hermione. With the way Ron had been acting he knew that something explosive was going to happen between the two tonight. "This is going to be worse than last year I know it."

Luna laughed, everyone could remember the explosive fighting that had happened last year between the two. They didn't realize that just being Harry Potter's best friends caused them to be noticed quite often.

"Champions, over here please!" Professor McGonagall called out as it neared eight.

Harry smiled at Luna and offered his arm. The two joined the others by professor McGonagall who was wearing red dress robes and a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat. She told them to wait on one side of the doors while she finished ushering all the other students into the Great Hall.

Fleur Delacour and her date Roger Davies placed themselves nearest the door. Davies, Harry remembered was the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, looked stunned to be the quarter Veela's date and couldn't take his eyes off her. Next to them was Cedric and Cho, Cedric greeted Harry when he saw him. Cho looked like she was about to but saw who was with Harry and froze. A disbelieving and confused look came across her face. Harry didn't really know what her problem was. Last after Harry and Luna were Hermione and Krum.

"Hermione you look stunning." Harry said to her, she blushed at the comment. Harry was telling the truth, she hardly looked like herself. Doing something with her hair, she had made the bushy mess sleek and shiny, twisted up in a knot on her head. Her blue dress robes fell about her rather nicely and she was smiling widely.

As people filed in the Great Hall many were shooting jealous looks at Hermione. Krum's fan club from the library were gazing at her hotly throwing looks of deepest loathing at her. Pansy Parkinson glared at Hermione as she walked by with Draco. Draco didn't even notice Hermione, he was too busy stealing a glance at Harry and smiling at him. Though he didn't look to happy at Luna. Yep, Harry thought to himself, he would really have to talk with him about Luna.

Ron just walked right by Hermione and didn't even say anything to her, Harry wondered if his friend was ignoring Hermione, or didn't even recognize her. Neville and Fay complimented Hermione as they walked in.

Once everyone was settled they were told to get into their pairs and follow McGonagall. As they walked into the hall everyone started applauding them. They were lead to a large table at the top of the hall. Harry looked at the table to see the judges were sitting there.

"Professor Flitwick did a really nice job." Harry commented gazing around the room ignoring the stares. Luna nodded not even appearing to notice the stares. The walls were covered in sparkling sliver frost, mistletoe and ivory covered the ceiling. Instead of house tables there were at least a hundred smaller tables, seating around a dozen people.

"Can you tell its even snowing some." Luna told him pointing to the ceiling. Looking closer Harry nodded he could see soft snow flakes falling down but disappearing before they came to far down.

"Oh, look you were right." Luna said gesturing over to Ron who was staring sulkily at Hermione and Krum. "I do hope they don't fight in here, it looks like it will be such a lovely evening."

Harry looked back up at the large table at the front of the hall with the judges. He could see Dumbledore smiling as the champions approached. Karkaroff was looking unhappily and Madame Maxime was clapping politely. Also at the table was Ludo Bagman looking enthusiastic as many of the students.

"Crouch isn't here." Harry commented to Luna surprised.

"Percy Weasley, how lovely to see him again. He's always so nice to me." Luna smiled brightly and waving at Percy. "You don't mind if we sit by Percy and his friend, do you Harry?"

"Of course not." Harry said with a smile at Luna before looking in bemusement at the table again. Emma, it seems had managed to come as Percy's date for the evening. As they reached the front table Percy stood and pulled out a chair looking pointedly at both Harry and Luna. Getting the message, the two moved to sit next to the red head.

"I got promoted if you haven't heard, Mr. Crouch's personal assistant. He wasn't able to make it tonight so I came in his place." Percy said promptly.

"Greetings first, announcements after." Emma said clearing her throat and sending Percy a look.

Blushing Percy nodded and gave a quick hug to Luna and shook Harry's hand. "Lovely to see you Luna, hope you are doing well Harry."

"Good to see you to Percy. Though I must admit, with you being here, how come Emma is here as your date, aren't you going out with Oliver?" Harry asked looking at Percy.

"oh…um—"

"It's a shame really, he was okay with me coming, right?" Emma asked looking at Percy.

"Well, he wanted to come, but with his team and everything—he just couldn't find the time." Percy said nervously.

"But he does know I came with you right?" Emma asked Percy sharply.

"Um, it—it didn't come up. I was going to mention it but—"

"You got distracted when he left didn't you?" Emma asked giving Percy a knowing look and causing him to blush profusely. Harry looked at the two in amusement while Luna giggled quietly.

"I—Mr. Crouch is not feeling well. Frankly hasn't been since the cup." Percy said suddenly changing the subject causing Emma to laugh at him. "Overworked and everything, of course with all that happened at the cup it's understandable. Then the tournament, and of course the department has heard about the messes Skeeter is causing, we've got to deal with the foreign delegates and make sure they stay happy, quite hard with what she writes."

"Sounds tough." Harry replied.

"Yes, well he deserves a good quiet Christmas. I am just glad I could help." Percy said happily.

With the pause in the conversation Harry looked around the hall noticing that it had quieted down some and people were looking curiously at their plates. So far the golden plates were empty except for a small menu lying on each. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around. Dumbledore however looked like he knew what he was doing, picking up a menu the headmaster spoke clearly to his plate, "Pork Chops!"

As soon as he finished speaking the dish appeared on his plate. Getting the idea the others at the table copied him. Once the rest of the hall saw this excited chatter went up and soon everyone was eating.

Knowing that this must be the feast that Dobby was talking about earlier Harry looked over at Hermione to see what she thought of it. She didn't really seem to be thinking too much about SPEW at the moment though and was in deep conversation with Krum.

He was talking excitedly about the castle at Durmstang and the differences compared to Hogwarts. Karkaroff didn't look to happy about this and told Krum off lightly for mentioning the school. Apparently, it was a very closely held secret where the actual school was.

Dumbledore tried to gently admonish him, who shot back that, basically they had a right to their school secrets, and if he didn't want them shared, than that was his right.

Dumbledore laughed lightly. "I would never presume to know all of Hogwarts secrets. I doubt even our founders knew them all. For instance, this morning I was walking in search of the bathroom and took a wrong turn. However, I found myself in a beautiful room I had never seen before filled with a magnificent collection of chamber pots. Alas when I went back to investigate the room it had disappeared, I must keep an eye open for it. Perhaps it is only accessible at certain times, or during certain circumstances."

Karkaroff looked fairly disgusted with what Dumbledore had just described. Swearing the headmaster had just winked at him Harry couldn't help but look over at Emma and share a quick laugh with her. He had a feeling he knew just what the headmaster had been talking about.

"Oh that's lovely, I heard of a mysterious room like that. Though without the chamber pots, more like whatever you ask for." Luna commented to Harry. "There's this spot that is surprising devoid of Nargles on the seventh floor, I've always thought that the room might be there."

"Perhaps we should look for it later?" Emma suggested leaning over. "Emma Lance, it's a pleasure to meet you Luna."

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed looking in surprise at Emma.

"Shh," Emma replied with a smirk holding a finger to her lips. Luna nodded eagerly and turned to Harry with bright eyes.

"You can't know already!" Harry exclaimed figuring what had just happened. "You two just meet, you've barely exchanged a few words!"

"She doesn't have any wrackspurts around her." Luna said with a giggle.

Emma and Percy started talking so Harry went to his food and looked around to see what else was going on.

A few seats down Fleur was criticizing the décor to Roger Davies. Talking about how much more extravagant the decorations were in France.

He saw Hagrid near them at a table for the staff. He was back in that horrible brown suit of his, must be the only suit he owned. Harry saw him give a wave to their table, turning to see who Hagrid was looking at, because it wasn't him, Harry saw Madame Maxime give a small wave back. Looking back at the staff table he waved to McGonagall and Snape who were sitting next to each other. McGonagall waved back and Harry saw Snape's mouth twitch trying not to smile.

Hermione was trying to teach Krum how to say her name properly. Though with his heavy accent he wasn't doing too good of a job. He eventually got it close.

* * *

To soon it seemed like to Harry, everyone had finished their food and Dumbledore was standing. Waving his wand he sent the tables to the sides of the room leaving plenty of space on the floor to dance. Another wave and he conjured a stage along one of the walls. A set of drums, and several instruments appeared on the stage.

The Weird Sisters came up on the stage and started to set up. Harry had a sinking feeling in his gut as the rest of the champions stood with their partners and the lights dimmed.

"Good luck Harry, you'll owe me a dance later." Emma called out as Harry made his way down with Luna.

"You'll do fine Harry, we've practiced this. Besides in a few minutes others will join us on the floor." Luna told him as the music started.

Harry nodded and tried not to trip up to hard. He avoided catching anyone's eye as they began. Though he couldn't help but see Dean and Seamus from the corner of his eyes waving and sniggering at him. Neville was next to them with Fay giving him an encouraging thumbs up.

It wasn't too bad, Neville had been a good coach, and Luna kept to the dance they were supposed to be doing for the moment. Harry had a feeling that later that night she might do one of those odd dances she would do during their breaks when they had practiced. When Harry would mess up Luna had no problem leading him into the next step and letting him take back the lead. Honestly it wasn't too bad, he would prefer not to be in the lead though, that was a bit difficult when he was expected to lead though.

Soon enough others started to join the champions on the floor. First the judges and teachers, then the students. He saw Neville and Fay dance past, Neville would wince periodically as Fay would step on his feet. He saw Dean dance by with Ginny who looked happy to just be there tonight.

Dumbledore was dancing with Madame Maxime at the moment and just looked weird with the size difference. Even Professor Snape was dancing with McGonagall, that looked awkward.

Harry felt his hand tighten as he spied Draco and Parkinson dancing a few feet away. He really didn't like them together for some reason.

"Careful Harry, jealousy does not become you." Emma said causing Harry to jump as she danced by with Percy.

"Harry jealous? Of who?" Percy asked confused trying to twist and see who it might have been.

"Tell you another time Perce." Emma replied.

Everyone clapped when the first song was over, but went right back to dancing as a new song started.

"Oh I love this song!" Luna exclaimed starting on one of her odd dances by herself. Harry laughed and was thinking of joining her. Despite the promise of making a fool of himself, he thought it might be fun to just let loss like that and lose some of the expectations that were on him. Unfortunately, he found himself pulled away for a moment.

Startled he looked up to see Emma smiling at him. "Hello Harry, lovely dance isn't it?" she asked as they began to sway and languidly make their way across the dance for.

"Fine enough, a bit surprised to see you here, you didn't tell me that you were coming." Harry commented.

"A bit of a surprise really, I'm glad you took Luna to the dance. She's a good friend to have, completely trustworthy and loyal." Emma told him.

"She does seem that way. She knows about you already." Harry commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently you don't have any wrackspurts." Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh, that makes sense." Emma replied with a nod. "I figured you wouldn't want to dance for too much, had to get my dance in."

"that's fine. Did you catch that bit earlier with Dumbledore? Was it the room he was talking about?" Harry asks.

"Yep."

"Luna wants to see the room." Harry remarks.

"Then I think it's only fitting that she sees it. I've got my bag with me, tonight would be perfect to get it." Emma replied.

"Later tonight, when there is not so much attention on me and everywhere." Harry suggested. He was excited that he would finally be able to do his part and help in the horcrux hunt. Though he was appreciative that they were doing some of the fighting for him. He would hate to have to shoulder that responsibility by himself.

"We got Kreacher a present, that ghastly locket he's been wanting to destroy." Emma commented.

"Did he like it?"

"Ecstatic, and Sirius got a lovely cup that we've been looking for." Emma told him. Harry nodded in understanding. The song finished and Percy came back over and started talking with Emma.

Harry left and made to move off the dance floor and find Ron. He passed Luna who waved at him, she was dancing next to Fred and Katie who were dancing quite exuberantly. Harry motioned over to Ron and said he was going to sit with him for a while. Luna nodded and told him she would be by in a little bit.

"How's it going?" Harry asked Ron sitting by his friend.

Ron didn't answer, to busy glaring at Hermione and Krum. Parvati was sitting stonily by his side glaring at him every now and then. Ron was completely ignoring her.

"Are you even going to ask me to dance?" She demanded angrily. Ron just grunted and she stormed off to dance with a Beauxbaton's boy who had been looking at her.

"Ron?" Harry sighed when he too was ignored. He stared back out at the dance floor.

He frowned when he caught sight of Draco and Parkinson again. They were laughing and looked like they were having a good time. Harry jolted when Luna danced into his view with a smile on her face as she made her way over to his side.

"Thank you ever so much for inviting me Harry. And I would be careful, you're staring again." She commented. "You like him a lot don't you?" She asked leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed shocked. He honestly didn't know how to respond to that. Did he like Draco? In the way she was hinting at? Harry honestly didn't know, his feelings for Draco were always so confusing, he never knew what to think about the other boy.

He did love having Draco as a friend, but he wasn't quite ready to put any sort of label on his other feelings. He still wasn't ready to face those just yet. Though he had a feeling that he would need to soon.


	54. Giants and Hidden Rooms

A/N: So, I don't know, not really sure what to say for this author note. Um, thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am glad you all liked that Harry took Luna to the dance. Honestly, I couldn't wait until the next year to introduce her. And I figured having Harry take Luna to the ball would be great for the both of them. I find that there are so many ways you can go with Luna that it wasn't hard to make her observant and easy to relate with Harry. I think Harry sees a bit of himself in her from when he was younger, bullied and little to no friends. Plus, there is his saving people thing, Harry wouldn't be able to help from reaching out to her.

So, were none of you curious as to the surprise with Percy this chapter? If you were and didn't comment, that's alright I suppose.

Read and review, questions comments are appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 54 Giants and Hidden Rooms

Hermione joined them after a little while looking a bit pink in the face. Luna had been telling Harry about her father's paper the _Quibbler_ and he had gotten kind of engrossed in what she was saying, it was so different from the _Prophet_ , that he startled when Hermione suddenly sat down with them.

"Hot isn't it?" Hermione said fanning herself. "Viktor's gone to get drinks."

"Viktor?!" Ron asked finally coming to life and giving Hermione a withering look.

"What is with you?!" Hermione asked angrily. "You've been acting odd for days, and now this?"

"If you don't know, then I won't tell you." Ron remarked.

Hermione looked at Harry and Luna lost before turning back to Ron. "What—"

"How could you come with him? He's from Durmstang! He's competing against Harry!" Ron spat. "He's the enemy!"

"The enemy?!"

"Ron, Krum is my friend." Harry protested.

"How can you say that. You were the one who was all excited when he came here. You have an action figure of him up in your room!" Hermione argued.

"Supposed he asked you in the library?" Ron asked ignoring her comment.

Harry was getting uncomfortable with all their shouting. Knowing Ron and Hermione their row was brewing to be pretty epic this time around, and he did not want to stay and get caught in the middle of it. Harry gestured to Luna and their made their way out, people were already starting to stare at Ron and Hermione.

"Is everything alright?" Krum asked as they passed him.

"I would leave it for a bit until one of them storms off. It's no good trying to get in the middle of one of their fights." Harry told him feeling a bit sympathetic for Krum being caught between the two.

"He likes her, doesn't he?" Krum commented looking conflicted at the arguing pair.

"Possibly, but I give him a few more years before he even realizes that's what the problem is. Possibly a few more before he would even try and do anything about it. Don't worry, you still have your shot." Harry told Krum feeling a bit more sympathy for him than Ron at the moment. His friend was too thick headed and ruled by his emotions to think straight sometimes.

Harry and Luna walked out leaving Krum to think. Percy had walked over to Ron to tell him off for causing a scene during the dance, always the older brother.

"Want to go for a walk I saw they set up fairy lights outside." Harry asked Luna once they got into the Entrance Hall.

"Oh, that would be lovely." Luna replied.

They made their way outside, the fairy light twinkling in the rose garden. They walked towards it and enjoyed how they had even decorated the outside, it was refreshing with the cool air outside. It had gotten a bit stuffy in the Great Hall.

Entering the garden the two found themselves surrounded by bushes, ornamental paths, and large statues. Harry could even hear what sounded like a fountain in the distance. Luna skipped happily by his side enjoying the garden.

"I don't often come in here." Harry commented.

"It's lovely. Most people don't, but it's so pleasantly quiet here."

"Perfect place not to be bothered?" Harry commented. Luna looked at him a gave him a weak smile.

"No Nargles." She replied.

They had only gone a short way along the path when they heard a familar voice.

"I don't know what there is to worry about Igor." Snape's dry voice carried over with disdain.

"You cannot just dismiss this like it isn't happening Severus. The mark has been getting clearer for months. I am becoming concerned." Karkaroff said anxiously.

"Then run, this wouldn't be the first time. However I will be staying." Snape said harshly.

"You cannot think you will be safe." Karkaroff protested.

The two rounded the corner, Snape had his wand out and was blasting apart the rosebushes. Squeals erupted from the bushes and students could be seen dashing out.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett! From Hufflepuff also Stebbins!" Snape snarled as a couple ran past him. He stopped as he caught sight of Harry and Luna. "Potter, out with a friend are we?"

"Yes sir, a friend, Ron and Hermione were arguing again, this time about Krum. I didn't want to get in the middle of it so Luna and I left. We decided we would take a walk." Harry answered.

Karkaroff frowned and hurried back to check on his student, he hadn't like that he came with the girl anyways.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for causing a scene during the dance." Snape tasked. "You two keep on walking and stay on the path. I do not want to catch the two of you in any bushes." Snape told them before walking off, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"The two of you act different also." Luna observed. "Is it the same as with your dragon?"

"Similar yes, all thanks to Emma." Harry replied absentmindedly thinking over what they had heard.

"You're worried about what they were saying aren't you?"

"Yeah." Harry commented as they entered a clearing in the path. There was a large stone reindeer that was part of the fountain. Harry paused when he caught sight of two large figures sitting on a stone bench a few feet away watching the water in the moonlight.

"Moment I saw you I knew." Harry heard Hagrid say. A sinking feeling in his gut told him that this was another awkward conversation that he did not want to witness.

Harry wanted to go back, but looking behind him, he saw Fleur and Roger Davies looking quite busy snogging each other behind them. He looked at Luna who shrugged and glanced back at Hagrid.

"What did you know?" Madame Maxime asked curious.

Now Harry really wanted to leave, Hagrid wouldn't want anyone hearing this. Harry knew that he wouldn't. Harry tried to focus on the bug that was crawling on the statue, a small beetle. Why did that seem important Harry mused as he looked at the bug. It wasn't enough to lock out Hagrid's words though.

"Well…I knew that you were like me…it was my mum for me, what about you?"

"What do you mean Hagrid?" Madame Maxime asked confused.

"My mother, one of the last ones in Britain she was. Don't really remember her to well. She left when I was a tiny thing. Not really the maternal sort, not in their nature if you know what I mean. Dunno what happened to her."

Madame Maxime didn't say anything, in fact when Harry looked up at her, she had an unreadable expression on her face. Despite himself Harry was curious, he had never heard anything of Hagrid's childhood.

"My dad was broken hearted when she left. Tiny little thing he was, I could pick him up and place him on the dresser when I was little. But enough about me, what about you?" Hagrid asked innocently. He was genuinely curious.

She got up suddenly face icy.

"It is chilly. I think I will go in now."

"Eh, don't go. I only want to talk. I've never met another one before." Hagrid asked as she moved to walk away.

Turning around she stared blankly at Hagrid and demanded in a cold voice, "Anuzzer _what?_ "

Oh how Harry wished he wasn't seeing this right now.

"Another Half-giant of course!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"'Ow dare you!" Madame Maxime shrieked turning away quickly. "I have never been more insulted. 'alf giant? _Mio?_ I 'ave big bones!" she yelled storming away and startling a bunch of fairies.

"Let's go back inside." Harry said grabbing Luna's hand. Hagrid was behind them staring lost after Madame Maxime. From her reaction, Harry had a feeling he was missing something. Returning to the Great Hall, Harry and Luna found an empty table to sit at.

"That was interesting." Luna commented.

"Luna I feel like I'm missing something, is there an issue with giants?" Harry asked.

"Depends on who you ask really." Luna replied. "Generally, giants aren't very nice. Foul tempers giants have, a bit like trolls. They live mostly in the mountains now. Though I suppose, like all people it depends on the giant."

"I guess, though there is nothing wrong with Hagrid, he's not dangerous at all." Harry replied.

"It all depends on a person's view. Personally I like him, but his class does tend to be a bit dangerous. His view on creatures is vastly different than the students." Luna remarked. Harry nodded, he guessed he could see her point.

"Hey—Harry!" looking up Harry could see Cedric and Cho coming over with a glass of butterbeer in their hands. Cho was looking at Harry again oddly, exchanging confused glances with him and Luna.

"Hey Ced." Harry greeted. "Taking a break?"

"Listen can I talk to you for a minute?" Cedric asked somewhat seriously.

"Er, sure." Harry responded. Smiling Cedric pulled Harry a little ways away so no one could hear them talking.

"Listen I owe you one for the dragon tip. You know the golden egg? Does yours scream when you open it?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah."

"Well take a bath with it, it will help trust me." Cedric told him.

Harry stared at the older boy confused.

"Look, use the perfects bathroom. It's on the fifth floor, fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Password is pine fresh." Cedric said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, trust me."

Harry nodded uncertainly. Cedric looked relieved and went back to talk with Cho. Harry wondered why he needed to take a bath with the egg. Definitely was going to ask Draco for help on this one.

"Harry!" Looking over he spotted Emma making her way towards him. To his shock, in the background behind her he could make out Percy and Oliver Wood snogging on the dance floor. When did Oliver get here?

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier, Draco's point of view_

"Pansy, go and take a break."

"What?" The girl in question asked looking at Draco confused.

"I need a break go talk to Daphne or something." Draco said waving her off.

"But I don't want to talk with Greengrass, she always acts like she's better than me. Besides, I know that you can dance for hours, what's going on?" Pansy whined causing Draco to grimace.

"She is if you haven't noticed. Besides I don't care what you do, just go away. I need to talk with Blaise." Draco said with a shrug. He didn't really care what Pansy did. Frankly he was getting tired of her clingy act. He should have asked someone else, maybe Daphne's sister Astoria.

Ignoring Pansy protests, he walked over to where Blaise was lounging. His friend was laughing making Draco curious as to what the other boy found so funny.

"Weasley and Granger are having another row." Blaise commented. Draco glanced across the hall to see that Granger and Weasley were indeed having one out. The other Weasley was there trying to break it up along with Emma.

"You know what over?" Draco asked curious.

"Caught a few yelled words, something to do with Krum." Blaise said with a shrug.

"Where's Potter, wasn't he with Weasley a moment ago?" Draco asked looking around for Harry who he couldn't find anywhere.

"Went off with Lovegood a bit ago once the other two started fighting. I think they went outside towards the gardens." Blaise replied.

"The gardens?!" Draco exclaimed shocked.

"Aw worried about Potter? Or are you afraid he's going to start snogging Lovegood?" Blaise teased him.

Draco blushed and looked away. "Nothing of the sort. Just wondering if Potter knew what it meant going in there."

"Right." Blaise answered.

A sudden commotion drew their attention to the front of the hall. Draco raised his brow at the sudden entrance of the former Gryffindor quidditch captain, Wood or something like that. The man looked livid.

Sharing a look with Blaise they both edged closer to hear better. This had the promise to be good.

"What the hell Percy!" Oliver shouted causing the hall to go quiet and Ron and Hermione to stop fighting. Hermione shot an exasperated look at Ron and left in the subdued atmosphere.

"Oliver!?" Percy exclaimed shocked at the sudden appearance of his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, I got home early for Christmas from my quidditch training." Oliver said advancing into the hall towards Percy. "And what do I find when I go to visit my boyfriend and surprise him, but an empty house and his mother who says that he's off with some bint who she wishes would stay away from her family."

"Oliver it's not—"

"And I knew for a fact that you were supposed to be here in your boss' place." Oliver said angrily finally reaching Percy who looked close to panic. "Now would you care to explain just what is going on?"

"Oliver just stop and let him explain. It's really not like it seems." Emma said advancing towards the two.

"It's none of your damn business." Oliver said glaring at her.

Draco was surprised by all of this. Who know there would be so much drama tonight.

"Oliver please—"

"Why the hell would you cheat on me Percy!" Oliver said desperately. "I know I've been gone often, but I thought we were happy."

"Oliver Wood shut the fuck up and go out in the Entrance Hall. You're making a scene and disrupting the dance." Emma said striding forward and grabbing Oliver's arm.

The gathered crowd watched as she dragged the quidditch player out of the hall, Percy following quickly behind her.

"Thank you miss Lance, I was just about to do the same thing." McGonagall said as they passed her. Emma nodded and led the protesting young men out. McGonagall stopped many from trying to follow the three as they left.

Sharing a look Draco and Blaise managed to sneak past and follow Emma and the others out. The two saw they others near the staircase staring at each other. Creeping close, they hid in an alcove to hear the conversation.

"You know Hogwarts has was to many alcoves to hide in." Blaise commented.

"Hush." Draco whispered to his friend seeing the others about to start talking.

"Now you will be quiet Oliver Wood, while Percy and I explain what is going on. And you will not interrupt, do I make myself clear." Emma demanded leaning into Oliver's face, he nodded reluctantly glaring back at her.

"Ollie, I'm not cheating on you, I swear I tried to tell you about this before you left, but we never had time." Percy pleaded.

"I will make this clear, call me a bint again and I will hex your bits off." Emma threatened. "Molly can just go suck it up, I don't care one lick what she thinks of me. As for Percy and I, we're just friends. I have no interest in him that way. I'll have you know that I am in a very happy relationship with Charlie Weasley, and him only. So you can quit your barking."

Draco smirked, Wood was starting to look a little sick as he realized what he had done accusing his boyfriend like that, especially in the Great Hall. It looked like Emma was still not done with him though.

"For your information, I saw Percy the other day and saw he was stressed. He's been overworked taking care of Crouch's position and was worried about the dance. He wanted to go with you, but knew you would be busy. I offered to go with him as friends, so he wouldn't have to sit here by himself wishing you were here. That's all. We were having a perfectly good evening before you decided to show up and make a fool of yourself." Emma told him, Percy looking nervous beside her.

"Ollie I love you, please, this was nothing more than two friends going together." Percy pleased.

Oliver looked at him wide-eyed. "Perce, that's… that's the first time you've said that to me." Oliver said breathless. "Of course, I'm sorry I misinterpreted everything."

Percy smiled and rushed at Oliver gripping him in a tight hug. "I missed you." He whispered into his shoulder.

"Missed you too, love you Perce." Oliver said tightly.

The two slowly started talking and walked back into the hall, both had sappy smiles on their faces.

"Gryffindors the lot of them." Draco commented as he watched the two walk away. Blunt, honest, and forgiving. It was amazing how quickly their tempers burned and yet just as quickly burned out.

"Come off it Dray, you like them like that, especially Potter. He's not like any of the Slytherins where you have to watch your back all the time." Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco shoved the other boy and glared. "Shut up Zabini."

"Yes, do shut up Zabini and go back to the dance." Emma spoke up surprising the boys.

"Emma!" Draco exclaimed surprised.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that if you're going to spy and eavesdrop on someone to do it discreetly and not get caught?" Emma said.

"You noticed us?" Blaise asked surprised, usually no one noticed them sneaking around.

"From the beginning. Now go back to the dance and distract Parkinson for a while, I'm going to be borrowing Draco here for a bit." Emma replied.

"What for?" Draco asked curious.

"Snape came in a moment ago, from the gardens, he finished his rotation and now it's another teachers job to monitor the area, specifically Moody. There are some things that we need to get while he's busy outside and won't see our group." Emma explained.

"And I can't come?" Blaise asked smartly.

"No, we can't all be gone. Besides, Pansy's more liable to ask where Draco is than Ron in his depressed state is to ask about Harry. But don't worry, you won't be left out, Neville's still staying behind." Emma replied.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Blaise asked raising his brow. "Longbottom probably has no clue any of this is happening."

"Sure, and you can fill him in if you like. But frankly Blaise, you don't know everything about what we're doing. And I don't plan on sharing any time soon. But Draco and Harry do know, so their coming." Emma said sharply.

"I get it, really I do. It's smart not to give everything away. But it doesn't hurt to ask." Blaise said with a shrug holding his hands up, it really didn't bother him. He walked off into the Great Hall, really whatever they were doing sounded like extra work, he was fine with just being Draco's confidant at the moment.

"Oh and don't feel slighted if Lovegood comes with us!" Emma told him as he left.

"Lovegood is coming?" Draco asked unhappily.

"Sorry about that Dray, she really wants to see the room that were going to. Speaking of which, go on separately and met us on the seventh floor by the picture of Barnabus the Barmy." Emma told Draco.

"And that's going to lead us where?" Draco asked skeptical.

"Secret room, we'll meet you up there as soon as we can." Emma replied going back towards the great hall supposedly to get Harry and Lovegood. Draco huffed and walked up the stairs toward the seventh floor. Whatever this was, he guessed it would be alright, he would at least get to talk with Harry some tonight.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Emma making her way towards him and Luna. He shot a confused glance behind her as he saw Percy and Oliver dancing.

"Did I miss something while we were outside?" Harry asked confused.

"Oliver showed up a little while ago and made a scene, Percy got upset some, but it's all better." Emma replied quickly.

"That's great…I guess." Harry replied looking at Emma oddly. She has this look on her face, Harry didn't know if he liked it or not. She was definitely planning something. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, in fact I did. You've finishing your peeping haven't you? out in the gardens?" Emma asked with a smirk causing Harry to blush. How much did she know? "Regardless, I am in need of your presence on the seventh floor."

"Oh, are we going to look at the room now?" Luna asked brightly from beside Harry.

"Precisely, I have from a good source where the room is. This is a perfect time to explore, is it not?" Emma replied smiling.

Sighing Harry nodded and got up. Source his arse, she already knew where the room was. Though staging the find like this, especially after Dumbledore had said something wasn't a bad plan.

He and Luna followed her out of the Great Hall and up the stair case.

"You have no idea where you're going do you?" Harry asked Emma as they climbed the stairs.

"Nope!" she replied shaking her head and laughing at Harry's put out expression. "Lead the way Prongslet!"

Harry sighed as he started to lead Emma and Luna up to the seventh floor. Luckily he remembered how she had described the spot earlier this summer. Honestly Emma was so weird, sometimes he worried that something was wrong with her.

Eventually they made their way to the correct corridor, Harry spotted the tapestry on the wall. To his surprise, he spotted someone else, well actually two someone's, waiting for them.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed excitedly bounding forward to give his friend a hug. It felt good to see him again, each time they talked Harry found himself wishing for the next time they would be able to see each other.

"Potter, Harry." Draco said correcting himself when he saw the look Harry gave him. "I take it Lovegood knows then?"

"She's remarkably brilliant and observant. She just uses a different mask than you are used to." Emma replied looking fondly at the two boys.

"Delightful I am sure. But what exactly is the meaning of this gathering. You are lucky Moody was out, you are not very discrete." Snape said causing everyone to remember the other member that was with them.

"Honestly, Severus. Why do you think I asked about that? And can't you think of a reason?" Emma asked pointing to the painting on the wall.

"Of course, the room of requirement." Severus said gaze focusing on the painting and then turning to the far wall. "Who is opening the room?"

"Harry can do it, he needs some practice on how to use it. Remarkable magic that rooms has, anything you could ask for, within limits I believe." Emma announced.

Looking at the wall Harry exchanged a glance with Draco, they wondered what Emma meant by Harry needing practice getting into the room.

"What do I have to do?"

"Think of what you want, in this case the room of hidden things, the place where people go to hide objects, something along those lines should work. Pace in front of the wall just opposite the tapestry and concentrate on that. Three times back and forth should bring the door." Emma said explaining the process.

Harry nodded and began to do as she asked.

"What other kinds of rooms could it have?" Draco asked curious.

"All sorts, bathroom, giant library, a room to practice defense, pool, bedroom with a lush bed, room full of sex toys." Emma said lightly listing things off the top of her head.

"Censor yourself." Snape snapped whacking Emma on the head. She began complaining to him ignoring the furious blush on Draco's face. Luna was just staring at the door that had appeared curiously.

"You did concentrate on the room of hidden things didn't you Harry?" Luna asked as Harry turned around with a blush on his face also. "I don't think I am quite ready for something like a room full of toys."

Harry groaned burying his face into Draco's shoulder. Did Luna really have to be that blunt. He felt Draco tense beneath him, Harry looked up at the other curious as to what was wrong.

"Draco?"

"Nothing. Was that comment really necessary Lovegood?" Draco asked looking at Luna.

She shrugged and went to open the door. "Oh lots of hidden things it looks like. Wonder what some of the hidden treasures are in here. What exactly are we looking for?" Luna asked as they made their way in.

Harry, Draco, and Snape looked around impressed. There was an assortment of old books, broken furniture, and other things. Besides just hidden things, Harry had a feeling that it was used to dump so old items from the castle.

"Look at these brooms, they're positively ancient!" Draco said aghast holding one up. Harry looked at it and grimaced, they looked worse than the school brooms currently in use.

"They may be ancient, but they certainly can save a life. So, don't dis them till you have a raging uncontrivable inferno of fiendfyre bellow you." Emma replied.

Harry and Draco paled as they looked at each other. They knew enough that when Emma made odd remarks like this, she usually meant that something similar had happened.

"I do not wish to know." Snape said with a sigh. "I can feel something dark in here, somewhere in that direction." He said pointing in the distance.

"You're right I can feel something too." Harry remarked rubbing his scar. He wasn't that worried at the moment, he knew that Voldemort couldn't be in the room with him, so it must just be the horcrux in the room. He didn't really like that he could feel the object like he was.

"What are we looking for?" Luna asked curious.

"Luna what have you guessed about me?" Emma asked wondering how the girl would respond. Now that they were in the room, she wasn't really worried about anyone hearing what Luna would say.

"Traveler." Luna said simply.

"I am working to stopping Voldly Shorts once he comes back at the end of this year. I know some events that are going to happen and why he is still alive as a shade right now." Emma explained.

"That makes since, Harry needs all the help he can get, there's so much expected of him." Luna replied. "He needs some strong friends."

"And I am counting on you to be one of his strongest. You were before, I doubt that it will change this time around." Emma said confidently causing Luna to smile. The girl was really happy to have a friend.

"Don't worry, and I can be a friend to Draco to." Luna said brightly looking earnestly at Draco who looked surprised. "You need friends you can trust and don't need to watch like your Slytherin friends. Harry's a good start on that. But I will always be willing to talk with you."

"Thank you." Draco responded not knowing what else to say.

"I swear, despite there not actually being any here, you are all acting like a bunch of Hufflepuff's." Severus said with a sigh. He started walking off to where he had felt the dark magic, Harry shared a bemused smile with Draco and chased after him.

"By the way, what we're searching for is Ravenclaw's Diadem. It was infected with dark magic by Voldemort that helped keep him alive." Emma said to Luna who frowned.

"Is there any way to save it? The Grey Lady would so like it if it is returned to her. She morns the diadem quite often." Luna said sadly.

"The Grey Lady?" Draco asked curious. He had hung back with Emma and Luna curiously when they had started talking about the diadem. He glanced in front of them where Harry was talking excitedly with Professor Snape about some of his classes and the tournament.

"Oh didn't you know? The Grey Lady, the house ghost of Ravenclaw, is the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her name was Helena and she ran away with the diadem before she was killed. It was lost after that." Luna told Draco.

"How did she die?" Draco asked curious, he was always willing to learn more, especially about something so ancient in Hogwarts history as that.

"The Bloody Barron was in love with her. Her mother sent him after her hoping to bring her back with him. But she refused, in a fit of rage he killed her and then killed himself." Luna explained sadly.

"That's how he died!?" Draco asked shocked. It was rare for any student, Slytherin or not to get the Barron talking. It was always a mystery as to how he died.

"Oh yes. It's amazing how much another is willing to talk once you show that you are willing to listen." Luna said brightly. "Many of the ghosts have fascinating tales on how they died or their lives. Even some of the stories the paintings tell are interesting, some on their life, or of things they've seen as a painting."

"That's actually quite interesting." Draco admitted to Luna. She smiled at him happy that he was starting to like her. She knew that he didn't care to much for her since Harry had taken her to the dance, even if he didn't realize that was why he disliked her.

"It's over here somewhere." Harry called out. They had stopped in a clearing with a small bit of open space. They looked curiously around them.

There were a few stacks of books that Draco was glancing at curiously. As well as a table filled with an assortment of items. Next to the table was a large cabinet that took up a lot of space.

"That looks familiar." Harry mused looking at the cabinet. He knew that he had seen that somewhere before.

"That's in Borgin and Burkes. I've seen it before with my father." Draco stated coming to stand next to Harry.

"I really wish your father wouldn't bring you into that store. Knockturn is no place for children, no matter what family you belong with." Snape sighed.

"That's right, that's where I saw this!" Harry exclaimed.

"When we're you in Borgin and Burkes?" Draco questioned shocked. It wasn't exactly a place he pictured Harry going into.

"Summer before second year, bad bit of floo travel. I was with the Weasley's and they didn't really teach me very well how to use the floo. I ended up saying Diagon wrong or got out to soon, it was hard to tell. I ended up coming out of the fireplace in Borgin and Burkes. It was the day we saw you there. I hid in the cabinet because you and your father had just come in the store." Harry admitted.

"You got into a lot your second year, didn't you Harry. They really should have gone with you the first time instead of sending you by yourself." Draco commented. "Hang on, I knew I had heard something in that cabinet!"

"Enough you two." Snape reprimanded.

"Calm down Severus, its harmless and in the past." Emma told the man.

"What is this cabinet anyways?" Harry asked curious. If it was in Borgin and Burkes it couldn't be just a regular cabinet.

"A vanishing cabinet. Go in one end, come out the other. This one is broken, you are lucky that you didn't close the door all the way on the cabinet you hid in, or who knows what could have happened to you." Emma told them. Harry paled and stepped away from the cabinet.

As he backed away he bumped into the table causing some of the things on top to rattle. Looking at the table his gaze caught on a bust resting on the top. Harry's breath caught as he spied the diadem sitting on the bust.

"There." He said pointing.

Snape nodded grimly and pulling out his wand, he conjured a small box to store the diadem in. Levitating the horcrux, he set the object into the box so no one had to touch it.

"It's a shame that we won't be able to save that." Luna said sadly.

"We might be able to." Emma admitted. "We don't plan on destroying it just yet. There are three already destroyed, and there are three more out there. I don't want to chance that he could feel it, should we decide to destroy this one. Especially in his spirit state, who knows if he would be more receptive to noticing the difference."

"What others are there?" Luna asked curious.

"A ring, this diadem, and his snake." Emma told Luna. "Harry destroyed his diary second year, the locket was destroyed Christmas, and the cup destroyed shortly before that."

"So, he's half dead already." Draco commented. "The only difficult one to get will be the snake. That one will be best to destroy during the final battle."

"Indeed, take this back for safe keeping. What we need to do now is get it out of Hogwarts. I hate to put this near Black, what with the baby, but there are safe rooms for dark artifacts within the house." Snape commented handing the box to Emma, who put it in her bag.

"We've been in here long enough, it is probably best if we make our way back to the ball." Emma said.

"Wait!" Harry called suddenly looking in the distance.

"What?"

"over there, doesn't that look like a frame to you? For a painting?" Harry said pointing.

"Probably. But there is a high chance that older paintings that have been damaged have been placed here." Snape commented looking curiously at Harry. "Why do you ask?"

"Salazar. He asked us to look for the other founders. If Dumbledore knew about this room, isn't there a high chance that the other headmasters knew about it too?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Possibly. You think Black hid the portrait here?" Snape asked.

"It sounds really likely." Draco said. "Being in a room that is constantly changing or accessed very little can certainly affect the occupants being able to leave or come back."

"Can't we look?" Harry asked hopeful. Seeing the look on Harry's face made Draco determined.

"Point me, Founders' portrait!" Draco declared holding his wand. Harry gasped and looked at Draco happily. They both gazed at the wand as it spun on Draco's outstretched hand. It finally stopped and pointed off in a direction deeper into the room.

Grinning Harry and Draco shot off in that direction, Luna happily giggling on their heals. It would be quite something to find the founders portrait, even though she had no idea where this had all come from.

Emma and Snape shared an amused glance before following them at a much more sedated pace. They eventually lost sight of the three, but with a simple spell were able to track where they had gone.

An excited shout caused them to hurry towards the students.

"Who are you?" A new voice rang out questioning.

Emma and Snape rounded a corner to see that Harry and Draco had uncovered a portrait. It was a group one with three occupants and one empty chair. Looks like the portrait really had been in the room. It was also fairly large, knowing the headmaster's office, Snape could picture this in an odd place he had noticed among the portraits that was empty, save for a random portrait of scenery. Not another headmaster.

"Godric, it really is them." Harry breathed out.

"I really wish students would stop using my name as a curse." The man in the portrait complained.

"How long has it been since we were placed here?" One of the women asked. Seeing the yellow dress, they guessed that she must be Helga Hufflepuff.

"Around a century or so." Snape commented coming into view.

"Are you a professor?" Rowena asked curiously. "What is with all the funerary, is there a special occasion going on in the castle?"

"The Yule Ball, we are in the midst of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Draco informed them.

"Oh, I curse that that tradition ever got started." Hufflepuff bemoaned.

"A Malfoy! Interesting, I would recognize that hair anywhere." Gryffindor said huffing with laughter.

"What are your houses children?" Ravenclaw asked curious. "And Godric, shame on you, you recognize a Malfoy, but not the other boy, he's obviously a Potter. You and Salazar quite enjoyed conversing with Linfred's descendants."

"Oh, a Potter! This is even more interesting." Godric said beaming. "A good deal of Potter's have been in my house traditionally, while Malfoy's have been in Salazar's. Which are you? Did any of you break that tradition?"

"I almost did," Harry said excited to be talking to Gryffindor, this was as amazing as talking with Slytherin had been. "Almost got sorted into Slytherin house, but I convinced the hat to put me in Gryffindor."

"HA! Takes a snake to change that old hats mind. You would have done well in either house." Godric said laughing.

"He's a stereotypical Gryffindor." Draco observed slightly amused.

"Of course, I'm Gryffindor!" the man said with a laugh.

"I assume that you are in Slytherin young Malfoy." Rowena commented smiling at Draco's nod. "How about you my dear, what house are you in?" she asked Luna who beamed at her.

"Your house Milady. Luna Lovegood, I'm a third year." Luna said happily.

"Oh, your adorable." Helga gushed.

"My name is Harry, and my friend is Draco, by the way. We're both fourth years." Harry said introducing themselves.

" And you professor? What about your other friend?" Rowena asked.

"Severus Snape, head of house for Slytherin, and resident Potions master and professor." Snape said introducing himself.

"Emma Lance, ward of Sirius Black, black sheep of the Black family and a Gryffindor through and through. He's Harry's godfather. Not a student or Professor, but I am the Traveler." Emma said introducing herself.

"Ohh exciting, there's always something interesting going on isn't there. Sal's meet a traveler before." Gryffindor proclaimed.

"That's actually why we looked for you here. We found Slytherin's personal portrait and he told us how you three had been locked away. We were in here for another reason, but decided that it would be good to see if your portrait was here also." Harry told them.

"You three are going to make people's heads spin. Connotations of the founds have been twisted since the portrait was lost." Draco commented.

"Well then let's get out of here and start those heads spinning!" Godric chortled happily. "It will be good to see Sal again."

"What kind of things have they said?" Helena asked curious.

"Slytherin was evil and betrayed the founders, stuff like that." Harry answered. The founders frowned at this, but began petitioning for their release once again.

Their request was happily granted, they left the room happily as Snape levitated the portrait down the hall. They were going to present the founders at the ball. Godric insisted that their portrait be placed in the Great Hall, hopefully being in so public of a place would allow for them not to be removed again.

As they went down to the great hall, Harry started to explain to the founders some of what was going on this year and the roles each of them were playing. Understanding that it was necessary for this group to hide behind their masks, the founders agreed that they would keep their secret.

Besides, they were often at odds with some of the headmasters over the years, what makes one more.

* * *

"Come off it! You know I'm better!" A voice rang out loudly arguing with someone through the open doors of the Great Hall. It had sounded in a lull in the music, causing a great many heads to turn, curious at to what was going on.

Many students and teachers were startled when a few students who had been outside of the hall rushed in and began talking excitedly with their friends.

A hush had fallen over the gathered crowd as people waited to see what was going on.

"No, come off it! I totally trump you. Killed a basilisk, didn't I?"

"Hardly counts, I bested a griffin."

"Deadly glare and poison!"

"Founder!"

"I survived the killing curse at 1!" Harry shouted as he walked into the Great Hall smirking at the put-out expression of the founder.

There were a few gasps as the gathered saw the strange group that had walked in.

Together with Harry Potter, was Luna Lovegood, his pseudo sister, Snape, and Draco Malfoy. Not only that but there was a giant portrait floating between the group. The hall stared at the portrait shocked.

"Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this?!" McGonagall demanded coming forward. She stared at the portrait in disbelief.

"Well, at dinner Luna, Emma, and I heard Dumbledore talking about this magic room. Emma figured she had heard about it before and contacted Remus. Which Remus told her he did know of a room but not where. So she asked Dobby, because house elves know everything. And Dobby did know of such a room.

"We went up there to look for it and Malfoy followed us, and I guess somewhere along the lines Professor Snape followed us too. We found the room and Malfoy started a fight with me—"

"I did not Potter! You started the fight!"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry yelled back glaring at the other boy before turning back to his head of house, who at this point had been joined by all the professors. "Any way, we started fighting and tumbled into this large pile of assorted items coming out on the other side of the pile."

"After dusting ourselves off, because the place was filthy—"

"Malfoy! I'm telling it!"

"Hush, it's my turn!" Draco sneered before turning back, he quite liked all the attention their group was getting. "I saw the edge of a portrait sticking out. Potter in his curiosity pulled the tarp covering it off when I mentioned it. Underneath was revealed this!" Draco said with a flourish pointing at the founders portrait.

"The Hogwarts Founders!" Luna said excitedly jumping up and down. Shouts ring out through the hall in disbelief. "May we present, Rowena Ravenclaw—"

"Helga Hufflepuff—" Harry said sweeping forward gesturing to the founder as he did so.

"And this loud person, Godric Gryffindor!" Draco said finishing with a smirk on his face. Godric just laughed joyfully as he did so.

Chatter broke out through the hall as many of the students clamored to get a glimpse of them.

"Where's Slytherin!" a seventh year snake asked.

"In his personal portrait in the chamber of secrets." Harry responded. "He'll be able to come back once the portrait is joined with the castle again."

Saying this, Snape moved the portrait over to a section of the wall that would face the entire hall, allowing the portrait to see everything in the hall and interact with everyone. He whispered a sticking spell on the back fixing it to the wall. Hearing the spell Harry bound forward and did the same, only this time in Parseltongue. Now no one would be able to take it down. Slytherin had given him the idea when they had talked last.

Everyone waited with baited breathes as the founders looked expectantly to the side of their frame. Behind the empty chair was a door, a door that was opening.

Smirking Salazar Slytherin came out of the door to take his place besides his fellow founders.

"Sal!"

"Godric!" Slytherin greeted joyfully shocking many as the two embraced.

"What the hell!" a voice yell out. Many turned to see Ron Weasley looking shocked at the two. "But you two hate each other!"

"I most certainly do not! Godric is my best friend!" Salazar announced much to the shock of everyone.

"I think these students deserve an award of service to the school, for recovering a lost treasure. Best thing anyone's done in a long time." Godric announced clapping Salazar on the back. The other man scowled at him.

" May I inquire as to how you were lost?" Dumbledore asked coming forward looking curiously at the portraits.

Grinning Godric and Salazar shared a look and they launched into their tale. Many of the gathered audience were captive as they heard the tale of the corrupt headmaster. Dumbledore agreed at the end that Harry, Luna, and Draco deserved an award for their part in bringing the founders portrait back.

Harry grinned, this was probably the best end to the night that he could have hoped for. Many students congregated around the three wanting to know what happened. Harry could see that Draco was loving the attention. Luna was a bit overwhelmed at it all and stayed close to Harry.

After a while many drifted off back to the end of the dance. Turns out the ball wasn't half bad.


	55. You Want Me to do What!

A/N:AHHHHH where did my morning go! Sorry, here's the update.

Thank you so much to those of you who think I am doing so well. This story has literally been floating around my head for months just waiting to be put down. Some of those ideas have been floating around since the beginning are not even written down yet and have come to play. I am glad that so many of them come together nicely and you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews!

I am glad that you all like the founders' portrait and what I am doing with them. You know I wasn't originally sure if it would work very well adding them in, but so far they don't seem to be causing too much of a problem.

For those of you who are wondering about Hermione and Krum vs Hermione and Ron vs Ron and his hand, I have no clue what I am doing with them yet. That is one thing I don't know yet.

* * *

Chapter 55 You Want Me to Do What?

"Harry, are you alright? That's the tenth time you've taken the egg out this week." Neville asked sitting across from Harry on his bed.

Harry had once again come up to the dorm to listen to the egg trying to figure out what the clue was.

After Christmas, people had started to feel the crush of their winter holiday homework and had been focusing on that. Harry had begun to think on his own homework set for the second task, figuring out what the clue was to the golden egg. But so far, he hadn't figured anything out yet, and it was almost time for term to start again. The 24th of February was looking a lot closer on this side of Christmas, he was starting to get nervous.

Harry really didn't want to leave it last minute like it had ended up being with the dragons. He wanted to have a plan ready for the second task. But at the rate things were going it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"I thought you were going to ask Draco to help with the egg, have you mentioned it to him yet?" Neville asked.

Harry glanced at the paired journal Draco had gotten him for Christmas laying just out of sight under his pillow.

Draco and he had taken to checking the journal in the morning and just before bed. Sometimes they would catch each other writing and would be able to talk back and forth for a little while before sleep. It had mainly stayed innocent, they traded stories from when they were younger. Draco about the life of a young pureblood heir. And Harry letting Draco know more about what his life had been before Hogwarts. They tried to stay away from topics like pervious years when they hadn't gotten along.

They also talked about odd little things. Sometimes Draco would have a question about a muggle object or phrase that Harry would need to explain. Other times Draco would tell Harry little odd facts about the wizarding world that he didn't know, a story, or the meaning behind something, sometimes it was a tradition or piece of history that Draco found fascinating.

Harry loved getting to know Draco better like this. They may not be able to talk face to face, but this was more than they'd been able to do all year.

Harry sighed, Neville was right. He had been meaning to ask Draco to help him with the egg. He just had never gotten around to asking yet, instead enjoying the new way of communicating with Draco.

"You're right, I'll see if he is able to sneak out tonight or tomorrow night so we can meet." Harry told Neville pulling out the book and writing the question in, asking if the other could meet.

"No clues yet?" Neville asked.

"I've only got one thing, but I don't really know how to feel about it." Harry admitted.

"Go on, what is it?" Neville asked curious.

"Cedric came to me at the ball. He told me to go to the prefect's bathroom and take a bath with the egg. That it would help me figure it out." Harry confessed confused as ever over the cryptic advice.

"You're right, I have no idea what that means." Neville said with a frown. "Talk it over with Draco, maybe he will be able to figure it out."

Harry nodded and joined Neville back in the common room with his books. He really needed to focus on those essays for class. The egg had been bothering him so much that his work was suffering, it wasn't nearly up to the standard he had been turning in this year.

"I think I need to fix some of these essays. If I turn in what I have now, McGonagall and Snape are going to kill me." Harry commented sitting down next to Neville at a table Hermione had grabbed earlier in the day.

"Why would you want to do those again?" Ron asked aghast.

"Because this is worse than what I would turn in last year." Harry groaned looking over the essays in despair realizing how bad they really were. "If I turn these in I'm sure to fail them. No way would they accept these after my work improved this year."

"I don't see why you bothered to improve them anyway, you were doing just fine before." Ron said with a shrug.

"I think it's a good thing, at least one of you is showing that you care about your future's." Hermione huffed.

"I feel like I'm actually learning something this year and retaining it. Besides I want to do good, I actually have family that care about my grades now. Remus and my mother's portrait love it when I tell them I did good on an assignment or a test."

"What about your dad and Sirius?" Ron asked curious.

"My dad and Sirius had some of the top grades in their year. Only Remus, my mum, and Snape had higher grades than them. And that really depended on the subject. They were all tied for top spots in their year." Harry replied much to Ron and Hermione's shock. "Frankly my dad was worried when he found out about my grades. But he was understanding given the circumstances. They just want me to actually try this year."

Ron shrugged not really understanding and they all got back to work.

* * *

That night Harry went up to bed early to see if Draco had replied yet. He flopped onto his bed and pulled the journal out as he closed his curtains.

 _-WHAT THE HELL POTTER!-_

Harry blinked at the angry letters slashed across the page in surprise.

 _-'Do I want to go take a bath in the prefects bathroom tonight with you?'. what the bloody hell are you playing at! Add some context to the fucking question you prick!-_

 _-You better answer me soon Potter otherwise I will ignore you for the next fortnight!-_

Harry gulped nervously when he read the angry words Draco had written. It would be in his best interest to answer right away.

 _ **-I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't mean to word it so weirdly. I've been really worried about the second task lately and wanted to know if you wanted to help me figure the egg out.-**_

Harry waited nervously for Draco's reply. It came a few minutes later much to Harry's relief.

 _-Potter you idiot. That still doesn't explain your stupid question. Couldn't you just ask me that first before the weird bathroom comment?-_

 _ **-Sorry. Cedric came to me during the Yule Ball and told me that if I was having trouble with the egg to take a bath with it. He suggested the Prefects bathroom. I really want you to help me figure this out Draco.-**_

 _-And you just believed Diggory? What if he was trying to trick you?-_

 _ **-He owes me for the dragons.-**_

 _-Fine, but instead let's use that room. The room of requirements should be safer for us to go to than the Prefects bathroom. Who knows if a prefect would show up, this way we can be sure no one will come in on us. We can ask the room for a large bath and whatever else we need to help figure out the egg.-_

 _ **-Draco your brilliant! I don't know what I would do without you.-**_

 _-Probably wait until the last minute and panic. I'll meet you in the room in an hour, can you get out?-_

 _ **-No problem, I'll take my cloak. I'll tell Neville where I'm going.-**_

 _-Only tell Weasley and Granger that you are going out to try and work on the egg, don't tell them where or they might follow you.-_

 _ **-Only if they ask. Thanks Draco, see you soon. Be careful coming up to the seventh floor, I don't want you to get caught.-**_

 _-It shouldn't be a problem, I know a short cut that should take me up to the fifth floor from the dungeons. Hopefully that will keep me out of Moody's path. Otherwise I should be fine, I know a few spells to hide myself. See you soon.-_

Harry smiled as he closed the journal quickly and pulled back his curtains.

"Everything alright Harry?" Neville asked, Ron looked curiously over at Harry. Seems he had come in the room while Harry had been writing Draco.

"Fine, I'm going to go out and work on the egg. I had an idea that I want to try." Harry answered. Neville shot a curious look at Harry's pillow, Harry nodded his head.

"Want me to come Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I want to try this by myself, I'll let you know what happens." Harry answered pulling an empty bag out of his trunk and putting the egg in it along with some parchment and quills. Harry stuck his map in the bag also, wouldn't hurt to have the map on him.

"See you later, I don't know how long I'll be out." Harry told his friends pulling out his cloak and throwing it over himself. He saw Ron and Neville nod at him as he made his way out.

* * *

Harry stood outside the wall where the room of requirements was located. He wondered how he should phrase what he wanted the room to look like.

He had a feeling that they probably would need the bath, so he should make sure it was large. He still had no idea why Cedric had said he would need to take a bath with the egg.

But there probably should be an area for them to sit and be comfortable, they wouldn't just need a bath. So, a sitting area would be good. And maybe books, if they figured out what it was Harry would need to do for the second task.

Making up his mind, Harry began to pace in front of the section of wall. He focused on a large bath, and a comfortable area for him and Draco to figure out the egg for the second task. The room could hopefully provide some books that might help them as well. And for Draco's benefit, Harry asked the room if it could be nice enough to satisfy the Slytherin's taste, decor somewhere in between the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms, Harry wanted to be comfortable there as well. Just a room for the two of them, he remembered Draco mentioning that it would be better for no one to come upon them.

Looking up after pacing a few more times just to make sure Harry saw that a simple yet decorative door had appeared. Curious as to what the room would look like, Harry opened the door. And felt his mouth practically drop open.

The room looked great. There was a section off to the side with a large bath, way larger than he would have expected. It looked big enough to do laps in. It also had multiple taps that made Harry instantly curious.

On the other side of the room was a stylish sitting room. There were two beautiful gray sofas, and on closer inspection, gold accents in the design. Curious harry went over and found that they were some of the most comfortable couches he had ever sat on.

There was also what Harry thought was called a chaise sitting nearby. A small bookcase was filled on the wall near him. Curious Harry got up to look at the books and couldn't help but notice how plush the rug was under his feet.

However right before Harry was able to pull a book down he heard the door open and a tentative voice call out his name.

Turning quickly Harry smiled and rushed towards the door to greet Draco.

"Draco, come look at the room, doesn't it look amazing!" Harry exclaimed excitedly pulling Draco inside.

Laughing Draco allowed Harry to pull him inside and observed the room. He looked around appreciatively.

"It looks great in here. Different from before, I wasn't actually sure it would work. It thought it would just appear like it did before." Draco commented going to sit on the chaise. "You did a great job."

Harry smiled at the praise.

"Though what's up with the random stained glass window mermaid?" Draco asked curiously pointing across the room towards the bath.

Surprised because he had not noticed such a window Harry saw the mermaid near the bath. It was odd because all the other windows in the room were normal, it was the only one out of place.

"No clue, I didn't notice it before." Harry responded. Draco shrugged brushing the odd window out of his mind.

"So, where's the egg than?" he asked curiously. Truthfully he had been waiting for Harry to ask him to help with the egg this time like he had helped with the first task. Draco had been worried that since Weasley was talking to him again that Harry might ask him or Granger to help with the egg.

"Right here." Harry said pulling the egg out of the bag he had brought it in and laying it out on a small table between the chaise and couch.

Draco picked it up and looked at it closely. "What happens when you open it?"

"It screeches something horrible. I opened it after the first task in the common room and it had everyone covering their ears. No one knew what it was. I was hoping you might have an idea." Harry told him.

"Look at the clasps, they've got some sort of design on them. The detail is really fine." Draco commented bringing the egg up to his face to look closely at it. Curious because Harry had never looked at it that close, he sat down next to Draco to get a look at it also.

"They look like seaweed and fish." Harry commented surprised.

"Diggory said to take a bath with the egg correct?" Draco asked looking at Harry who nodded. "Maybe he was on to something. If the design on the egg has to do with water, water might help you figure out the clue."

"That's brilliant Draco, I never noticed the deigns before." Harry said.

"Come on, lets strip down to out pants and see what happens with the egg in the bath." Draco said excitedly jumping up with the egg and going towards the bath.

Harry blinked after him in surprise blushing. He hadn't really thought this through he realized. And the room hadn't given them swim trunks to go along with the pool, so Draco was right, they would just be in their pants.

Harry nervously started to take off his clothes until he was left in his underwear. He really tried not to look at Draco as the other boy did the same.

Trying to distract himself, Harry bent down and began to fiddle with the taps seeing what would happen when he used different ones. Different types of bubbles and scents shot out of the taps. Trying a couple different ones, the bath was soon quickly filled.

Looking over he noticed that Draco was also trying not to look at him to much as was instead gazing at the egg with a light blush on his cheeks.

"So…um, I guess we get in then?" Harry asked nervously. Draco nodded and they both slipped into the bath. Harry was thankful that there were so many bubbles around them.

"I'm going to open it first and see what the egg sounds like above the water." Draco told him placing the egg on the side. Harry nodded and drifted over to Draco to try and listen to it again also.

As soon as Draco open the egg he yelped back in shock at the loud wail that sounded from within. They both grimaced at the egg. Draco's sudden movement however caused the egg to wobble and it eventually fell in the bath.

They both blinked at the sudden silence. Looking at each other they moved the bubbles and saw the egg sitting at the bottom.

"Listen!" Draco whispered leaning in closer to the water.

Leaning in also Harry could make out gurgled noises coming from the water that weren't there a minute before.

"It sounds like music." Harry said bewildered. He was amazed that putting the egg in water was all it had taken to shut the wailing up.

"Of course, It makes sense!" Draco exclaimed enthusiastically. "I was so shocked I didn't realize it at first."

"What?"

"Mermaids! That's what the noise was, Mermish." Draco told Harry.

"Mermaids?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, I've only heard them a few times, but I'm sure of it. Their voices are different above the water." Draco proclaimed enthusiastically looking at the stain glass of the mermaid. Harry glanced at the glass also.

"But why Mermaids?" Harry asked.

"Let's find out." Draco said with a large smile and ducked under the water. Surprised Harry followed suit and ducked his head under.

Once his head had been submersed he had been able to hear the song the mermaids were singing. It sounded really eerie listening to it, but he tried to focus on the words.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing about the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this: we've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour—the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

A little freaked out Harry surfaced and watched as Draco kept ducking under trying to memorize the song. Grabbing his wand which was nearby, Harry summoned the ink and parchment he had brought with him. He was thankful every day that he had mastered that charm, it was so useful.

"Here." Harry said handing Draco the quill. Blinking in surprise at the quill Draco smiled and went over to the parchment and began writing down what they had heard.

"Interesting way they're going about this, creative I guess. I don't think a task like this has been designed in a long time." Draco commented looking over the words. Harry swam over to him and peered at the words.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well the first task was to test your daring, and how you did against an unknown. Kind of defeated the purpose with all the champions knowing what the task was, but still that was the purpose to test how you did in a difficult situation." Draco explained. "But the second task is supposed to be about being able to figure and work around a difficult situation and test how well you do under pressure. At least that what it seems like to me."

"Draco, this sounds like I have to be underwater for the task." Harry said shakily. He wasn't a very good swimmer, never having had a chance growing up to properly learn.

"And it involves mermaids." Draco commented. "Come on let's get out and figure out as much as we can from this."

Harry nodded and they both got out. To their relief, the room had provided towels for them to dry off with. Dressing the two boys made their way back to the chaise and sofa. They each took a seat, Harry drying off the egg after retrieving it from the bath, and Draco looking intently at the riddle.

He leaned over to the small table and taking a spare piece of parchment began to write and compare different things on them. Getting up Harry sat down on the rug by the table and watched what Draco was doing.

"Okay, let's start with the first part, _'Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing about the ground,'."_ Draco read out writing that part down separately.

"We've got that. I have to go in the water and find Merpeople." Harry replied. "Draco, are there Merpeople in the Black Lake?"

"There are. I don't know if you remember from your little jaunt in the Slytherin common rooms, but there is a large window that looks into the Black Lake instead of outside since we are underground. We see Merpeople swim by every now and then. So, that's probably where the second task will take place in the lake." Draco said writing Black Lake under the first phrase. He added seek out Merpeople also.

"Alright, second part, ' _and while you're searching, ponder this: we've taken what you'll sorely miss,'_ " Harry recited looking at the riddle while Draco copied it down. "So, they'll take something that I have to find. Something that I'll miss. Like what? My firebolt?"

"I doubt it, but let's come back to that. The next phrase here goes with the last one, ' _an hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took,_ " Draco said. "So, you'll have an hour to get back whatever it is."

" _but past an hour—the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_ Harry recited mouth going dry all of a sudden.

"That sounds more like dramatics if you ask me." Draco commented. "More than likely they want you to finish inside of a time limit. I doubt they are actually going to take something from the champions and keep it. I find it unlikely that Dumbledore would let something like that happen."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked nervously.

"Are there any books on the tournament over there? We can check to see if a similar task has been done before." Draco suggested. He got up and browsed the books finally coming across one that looked promising.

Harry waited while he browsed the contents. The book was all about different tasks that had been done before.

"Look this section here is about recovery tasks. It says how tasks set with a time limit usually involved some sort of obstacles that a champion would have to get past before reaching the—" Draco paused as he read the words over making Harry nervous.

"Reach the what, Draco?"

"Reach the person intended for recovery. Usually a loved one or someone special to the champion." Draco read slowly.

A panicked look crossed Harry's face as he looked at the riddle again. The words it won't come back seemed to stare at him hauntingly. "Draco—"

"No. Calm down Harry. It's just a time limit. They won't keep whoever they take. That can't be allowed." Draco said quickly wrapping an arm around Harry and sitting on the floor next to him. "Look here's the next part, if the champion fails to complete the task of reaching their recoveree, they shall receive last place in the task and their person returned to them. The upmost is done to protect the recoveree during the task."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Really, only the first few tasks were done were the person was never recovered, but they haven't done that in a long time. Whoever gets taken from you will be brought back if you don't make it. But I have full confidence in you, you'll have no problem completing the task." Draco said reassuring Harry.

"Thanks Draco." Harry said leaning into the other boy's side.

"Okay, so basically you have to go into the Black Lake, and make your way to wherever the Merpeople live down there. Once there, you'll have to figure out which person was taken for you and bring them back within an hour. The hour time limit is probably for you to hurry, so I don't think there will be too much of a problem if you are a little over. It seems pretty simple." Draco said summing up the riddle.

"Except I can barely swim, and how am I supposed to survive underwater for an hour? As well as get past the creatures in the lake?" Harry asked worriedly.

"There's a giant pool here that you can you to practice swimming." Draco said pointing to the bath. "You can come here whenever and practice. As for breathing underwater, there are loads of ways, we just have to look for them."

"And the creatures?"

"You asked for all these books for help on the second task, right? I have a feeling the room probably knew just which books to provide you. So there should be some on water creatures as well as breathing underwater." Draco said assuring Harry who smiled at him.

"Thanks Draco." Harry said leaning into Draco, whose arm was still around him. A worrying thought suddenly wormed itself into Harry's head causing him to tense. "I hope you don't get upset by this but I really hope that they don't choose you for whatever reason. I have no idea how they will choose the people we need to save, but I hope they don't know how close we've become. It wouldn't be safe for you." Harry said tightly.

"Why would they chose me?" Draco asked surprised leaning away to look at Harry.

"Well, you're one of my important people, aren't you? I would hate it if you were put in danger because of this task." Harry said looking back at the other boy. "I do care about you."

Draco smiled at Harry a warm feeling bubbling up inside. It made him really happy to hear Harry say that he was one of his important people. "Well if it does happen, then I say it was worth it just to see the shocked looks on everyone's faces when they see you rescue me."

Harry laughed, he could very well imagine some of his friends faces if that happened.

"And if anything like that happens, it's fine. My mother and I will just run away to Sirius's house and seek refuge there. We've already talked about what to do if the situation becomes too dangerous for us." Draco told Harry. He was being truthful, this was something his mother had mentioned to him knowing that such a situation could very well happen.

"I would hate for you to be in such a position, but I am glad that you would be close and safe should something happen." Harry admitted. Draco smiled at Harry pleased to know he cared.

"Come on, do you want to stay here tonight? Or should we make our way back to our dorms?" Draco asked.

"It's pretty late I think I might just stay here tonight. I really appreciate all your help Draco." Harry replied. "Though I think you should probably stay up here too, it's a long way back to the dungeons, I would hate for you to get caught my Flitch or Moody because of me."

"I can be careful, I got up here just fine didn't I?" Draco asked playfully.

"Yes, by a secret passage that lead you only to the fifth floor. Is there one that goes back down? I still would feel better if you waited." Harry said seeing Draco's silent sullen face.

"I would be just fine—"

"Nope not chancing it." Harry replied taking out the Marauders map, if Draco was going to insist that he go, he would make sure the cost was clear for him.

"What's that?"

"Marauders map, my dad and his friends made it, it shows all of Hogwarts and everyone in it." Harry explained.

"How come you get all the cool stuff." Draco whined.

"Hush you, and watch. I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry said pointing his wand at the map.

Draco gasped in surprise as lines started to appear on the map and the outline of Hogwarts started to show up. Soon enough the map was filled in.

"Where are we?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry looked around curiously where he knew the spot where they should be at on the seventh floor but couldn't find them.

"I don't think the room shows up on the map. My dad and Sirius either never found the room or it was unable to be mapped I think." Harry said after thinking the matter over. "So, we won't show up if were in here."

"I think the properties of the room interfere, half the time it changes, and the other half its not ever here. That would make it hard to map." Draco commented.

"Here look, there's Dumbledore in his office and McGonagall in her rooms." Harry said pointing on the map. Draco gave an impressed hum when he found the names. He began looking at other spots along the map, mainly at those teachers or prefects who were out patrolling. The students in the dorms were a bit tightly packed to make out clearly.

"Harry look!" Draco said suddenly pointing at a spot on the map.

Leaning over Harry saw something that confused both boys, Bartimus Crouch, a man who was supposed to be too sick to come in to work or the tournament.

"Where's he at?" Harry asked.

"Severus's office, the potions ingredient and supply room I think." Draco said.

"What do you suppose Crouch is doing down there?" Harry asked concerned.

"I don't know, Severus mentioned to us that some ingredients have gone missing from his stores, he asked the house if any of us had taken something. He isn't very happy about it. Especially with the ones that have gone missing." Draco said with a frown.

"Should we go check it out?" Harry asked curious.

"No, at least not right now. It would probably be better to mention to Severus who we saw in his office. Besides, we're both tired, we don't want to make a mistake and get caught while trying to sneak down there. I think you should keep an eye on this and see if Crouch shows up again in Severus's rooms."

"I guess you're right, even with the cloak I could get caught, Dumbledore can tell where I am even under it. And I have a feeling Moody might be able to also." Harry said sullenly.

"Exactly." Draco agreed looking at the map again. "Hang on, where is Moody?"

Harry looked over the map with Draco trying to find their defense teacher. But no matter how hard the boys searched they couldn't find him. A bad feeling rose in Harry stomach as he glanced back at Crouch's name which was now leaving Snape's office.

"Draco…" Harry said hesitantly. "Did Snape mention which ingredients went missing?"

"Yes why?"

"What were they?"

"Broomslang skin and lacewing flies it think were two that he mentioned. Why?" Draco asked.

"Well those are ingredients to polyjuice potion, aren't they?" Harry asked nervously dreading the answer.

Draco paused and looked at him wide-eyed. Before slowly nodding and look back at the map.

"You don't think?"

"That it's Crouch nicking the ingredients? Why else would he be here?" Harry said.

"Then whose he turning into?" Draco asked.

"I don't… hang on we can't find Moody, can we?" Harry asked.

"But they've been together before." Draco said.

"This doesn't make a lot of sense." Harry complained.

"I think it would be better to go to Severus with this, whatever it is, I have a feeling that its big." Draco replied.

"I think your right. Besides Snape would be pissed if we found something like this out and didn't tell him. This could potentially be dangerous." Harry said thinking over the fact that some unknown person had put his name in the goblet.

Harry glanced at Draco who looked deep in thought. He wouldn't bring up that thought up to the other boy, it would only make him worried. He sighed and glanced around the room.

Harry blinked in surprise, where the pool had been there were suddenly two beds. Looks like the room had sensed they were staying the night.

"Look its late, the room got some beds for us. Let's just go to bed." Harry said jolting Draco out of his musing.

Looking over Draco nodded, it had been a long and odd day. And classes started up the day after tomorrow, he should probably get some sleep.


	56. Professor Grubbly-Plank

A/N: ugh! I hate writers block. I am stuck on a chapter, and I thought that I was going to further a plot line, turns out I just added a little something more and didn't even get to the issue I wanted. Whatever, soon, soon I shall get where I want.

Until then I have a chapter for all you faithful followers and new readers.

* * *

Chapter 56 Professor Grubby Plank

"Harry there is something I need to tell you before I go." Draco said the next morning as the boys prepared to leave the room of requirement.

"What?" Harry asked looking curiously at Draco.

"It's about Skeeter, she's been asking some questions. And some of the recent ones are about Hagrid. He's not my favorite person, but he is your friend. I thought I should warn you that there is probably going to be an article form her soon." Draco admitted to Harry.

"Thanks, I'm guessing that the comments are mostly from Slytherins and not very flattering." Harry commented, he knew how Slytherins were.

"Probably. A good bit of it is just us being Slytherins, but there is a little bit of truth behind our words." Draco said looking uneasy.

"Hey I know how you feel about Hagrid, don't worry. Besides I think I will just wait until it comes out to see what exactly you all said. If it's bad and we really need to talk about it we can." Harry said.

Draco looked relieved and smiled when Harry said this.

It wasn't long before both boys were leaving to head back to their dorms.

Harry knew he had a sappy smile on his face by the time he entered the common room. He couldn't help thinking about how much he had loved spending time with Draco the other night.

When Ron and Hermione began asking him about the smile, Harry only responded that he had stayed out the other night working on the egg. Curious they had asked if he had figured it out. Wanting to keep the information to himself for a little while longer he only nodded and said he was still thinking over some of the things from the clue.

This seemed to appease Hermione and she told him to come to her if he needed any help with getting ready for the task. Harry just nodded. He might ask her for some help, but he wanted Draco to help him with this. It felt right having Draco by his side helping him with the tournament and he didn't want to change that.

* * *

With the first day of the new term, Harry found himself loaded down with his books and parchment and the small worry in the back of his mind that was the second task. It was getting closer now and he was trying to focus on how to survive it.

Sure, he had a few ideas thanks to Draco, but he knew he would need to be more prepared for the coming task. The big issue he was focusing on at the moment was swimming. He hadn't had a chance to go back to the room and practice yet, but Harry knew that it was something he needed to do soon.

Ron was beside him cursing the chill winter weather. There was snow heavy on the ground and that day found them in their outdoor classes of Herbology and Care of Magical Creature's. While it was warm enough in the greenhouse, many of them were not looking forward to having to stand outside for Hagrid's class.

However, when they arrived for class Harry and the others were confused as to a stern elderly witch standing in front of Hagrid's door.

"Hurry up now, the bell was minutes ago," She barked at them as they approached struggling through the snow. Harry thought that was odd, normally Hagrid cleared a path for the students from the greenhouses during the cold months. They would already be partway done just by his walking up the path towards the school. However, it looked like the snow had barely been disturbed.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Where's Hagrid?"

"Never mind that. My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank." The woman replied shortly. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeated with a frown. It looks like whatever Draco had been talking about happened.

"He is unavailable." Grubbly-Plank said simply.

Soft laughter drifted through the air. Harry looked up, he would recognize that laugh anywhere. Draco and his Slytherin friends were making their way down for class. Many of them were looking gleeful at Hagrid not being there and didn't look surprised to see the new professor.

"Right, now that everyone is here. A few notes. You will be on time for class, I have no idea what your previous professor's position was on this, but I will not have it. This is a dangerous subject and you all will follow my directions, I do not want any of you getting hurt. Now follow me this way." She said sharply striding off near where the Beauxbaton's horses were kept.

Harry frowned at that, if she wanted them to be on time for class, the least she could have done was clear a path for the.

"Is Hagrid ill?" Hermione asked coming up.

"Never you mind." Grubbly-Plank responded looking down at Hermione like she was being especially nosy.

Harry frowned, he didn't really like the attitude of this woman. He glanced at Hermione who looked hurt at the teacher rebuffing her like that.

"Well I think it is our business, Hagrid is our friend. We want to know why he isn't here today." Harry said petulantly. He bristled when he was ignored outright.

Professor Grubbly-Plank ended up leading them past the Beauxbaton's paddocks towards the forest. Everyone gasped when they caught sight of a large beautiful unicorn that was tethered to a tree.

Harry could admit he was impressed. The shining white from its coat made the snow around it look gray. Its horn twisted above its head looking every inch as beautiful and sharp as it was.

"How did you get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch." Lavender Brown squealed looking at the creature.

The unicorn pawed at the ground nervously as the group got near. Its golden hooves gouging the snow beneath it.

"Boy's stay back." Professor Grubbly-Plank announced suddenly catching Ron in the chest. "A male's touch is unwelcome to a unicorn, they prefer a woman's touch. Girls to the front, approach with caution. Boy's make sure you pay attention."

The boys looked on jealously as the girls and their professor approached the unicorn. Even Draco looked put out not being able to approach such a fine creature, despite his bad track record with creatures in the class.

"Why would she bring a creature that only girls can approach. We'll never learn anything at this rate if all her lessons are like this." Harry grumbled.

"What and you think the oaf could do better?" Draco challenged the rest of the Slytherin boys sneering at Harry.

The Gryffindor boys glared at Draco and the others.

"I'm sure he could have. If Hagrid wanted to, he could definitely find a way for us to get close to a unicorn no problem. Besides everyone knows he has no problem with the creatures in the forest." Harry argued.

"Most of them are probably some odd pet he keeps though." Blaise said with a smirk.

Harry wouldn't deny Hagrid probably did have some pets in the forest, take Aragog for instance. And he was pretty sure Fluffy might be in there somewhere.

"Not all of them though. Most of the creatures in there respect Hagrid and have a degree of intelligence. Or did you forget there is a whole heard of centaurs in the forest as well as whatever other creatures are in there. Would you call a centaur a pet to its face?" Harry challenged Draco and the other pureblood boys.

His dormmates laughed as the Slytherin boys paled at the thought of calling a centaur a pet. They were immensely proud creatures.

"Whatever, the oaf is just too ashamed to show his face." Draco crowed not meeting Harry's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?!" Ron demanded glaring at Draco.

Smirking Draco pulled out a folded page of a newspaper from his pocket and tossed it to Harry who snatched it out of the air. Harry groaned as he looked at the paper and began reading. Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville crowded close to read the paper also.

On the paper was a picture of Hagrid looking a tad shifty. Under that a caption that read 'Dumbledore's Giant Mistake'. Harry groaned how had this gotten out. He looked at who had written the piece and saw Skeeter's name sitting there.

Harry read about how Dumbledore was constantly making iffy staff choices, not that he would argue with that one, seeing as who they had been over the years. Skeeter goes on first about Moody, before finally moving to Hagrid. She goes on about how he got his position as game keeper fist and then professor the year before, heavily insinuating that he coerced Dumbledore somehow. She comments on Hagrid's appearance making him out to be some sort of beast and how several students have gotten hurt in his class.

Harry looked angrily at Draco, though he couldn't really fault him for the hippogriff comment. "Floberworms don't have teeth. Besides what difference does it make if we get hurt in class, this is a magic school for Merlin's sake, students get hurt all the time. There's always students who get something wrong in McGonagall or Flitwick's class. Not to mention quidditch!"

Draco just shrugged looking unapologetic to the others eyes. Harry could see a little bit of the Draco he had come to know peeking through asking for forgiveness. Harry had a feeling that Draco would need for them to talk in person to put his mind at rest over this despite what Harry had said earlier.

Skeeter went on to mention how she had talked with Hagrid last month, and here was Harry hoping that they hadn't met, about the Skrewts. Harry was a bit dismayed to see that Hagrid had actually breed them, and from a manticore and fire-crab.

Harry was dismayed to see what he had been dreading in the article. Skeeter mentioned how the _Daily Prophet_ had come across the information that Hagrid was half-giant. It even went into what his mother's name was. Skeeter went on to try and discredit giants by saying how brutal they were and how some had sided with Voldemort in the last war. Skeeter had even brought him in at the end of the article mentioning their friendship.

Harry looked up from reading to gage the expressions of his dormmates. He hadn't really gotten around to telling Neville or Ron about what he and Luna had heard the other night. Given Luna's reaction he was wondering how the others would react.

Ron looked shocked and a little disturbed when he finished reading but quickly hid it when he saw Harry looking. "He's still Hagrid." Ron said simply trying to come to terms with what he had learned.

Seamus and Dean were talking together. Seamus was trying to explain to Dean who had grown up muggle, the views on giants in the wizarding world.

Harry glanced at Neville, who shrugged. "New it had to be something like that. If he didn't want to tell anyone that was his business. My question is how did Skeeter find out?"

Harry looked back over at the Slytherin boys who were laughing at looking at them expectantly now that they had finished reading the article.

"This should put quite a damper on his teaching career don't you think Potter? And here I was thinking that he had just had some sort of accident with Skele-Gro when he was little… none of the parents are going to be happy when they learn about this, the board of governors might even have something to say." Draco said with a hard glint in his eye.

Harry felt bad for his friend. On one had he had to keep pretending to be hurtful to Harry, but on the other half the comments that came out of his mouth he actually meant. Harry knew he didn't like Hagrid and some of what he said might be true, but he really wished circumstances were different.

"You—"

"Are you lot paying attention?!"

Professor Grubbly-Planks voice carried over to the boys. The girls were now surrounding the unicorn stroking it. Harry shock his head and tried to pay attention to what the professor was trying to tell the class about unicorn properties. But Harry was more worried about Hagrid.

When class ended, he found himself not waiting for most of the others and entered the great hall for lunch by himself. Ron and Neville following a little ways behind.

"That was a great lesson." Hermione said sitting down next to the boys. "I didn't know half the things—"

"Look at this." Ron said quietly taking the paper from Harry and handing it to Hermione. Her eyes grew wide as she read what was written.

"Oh, I figured it might be something like this. But how did she find out? Hagrid's never even told us." Hermione asked.

"I don't know but, I heard Hagrid talking with Madame Maxime during the ball." Harry said and leaned in to tell the others what he and Luna had heard.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked when Harry finished.

Harry shot him a light glare. "Because it's not my story to tell. If Hagrid hadn't wanted to tell us that was his decision. I was respecting his privacy, a concept that Skeeter doesn't seem to understand."

"My question is how did she find out?" Neville asked. "You don't think she was there that night do you?"

"She couldn't have been. Remember the restraining order. She can't get anywhere near me, which means she can't even enter school grounds." Harry said.

"Are you sure? You didn't notice anything while you were out there? Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. No the only thing he had noticed while out there was Hagrid and Madame Maxime, Fleur and Rodger, and Luna and himself at the statue. The only other thing that had stood out to him in the garden had been the bug crawling around the statue while he tried not to focus on Hagrid.

"No the only other thing I noticed was Fleur and Rodger and a bug. I doubt any of them would have told Skeeter anything." Harry replied.

"Wait, a bug? Was it a beetle?" Neville asked suddenly. Harry looked at the other boy surprised.

"I think so why?"

"Remember after the first task what Emma asked Collin to do. Look out for a small beetle." Neville added.

"You think—" Harry started but cut himself off trying to think. Why would a beetle be important? It was obviously connected somehow to Skeeter. He thought back on Emma, she was smart and obviously knew what she was talking about. She just didn't want to give it away at the moment. Remus had obviously figured it out, had Sirius?

Hang on Sirius?

"Oh! That's brilliant! That bitch!" Harry exclaimed startling many students around him.

"Harry?" his friends asked concerned at his sudden outburst.

"Not now, I have to ask McGonagall something!" Harry exclaimed getting up. Looking around he spotted the deputy headmistress sitting at the head table eating.

He quickly got up and hurried over to see her.

"Professor! I need to talk to you about something." Harry said quickly. His sudden outburst caused many of the nearby teachers to look at him curiously.

"Whatever for Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked curious. Snape leaned closer to hear as well. Harry would have said something but began to get uncomfortable with all the stares, especially from those of Dumbledore and Moody.

"Err… it's about animagi Professor. Do you think we could talk in your office about this?" Harry asked.

"I am a tad busy today, and it's the middle of lunch right now. Can it wait until after class tomorrow?" McGonagall asked.

"That's fine." Harry said quickly. He said goodbye and hurried back to the table to eat, there were a few things he needed to look up beforehand.

* * *

The next day Harry found himself being asked to stay behind in class by McGonagall. He caught a couple of confused glances but brushed them off.

"Follow me Harry, let's talk in my office." McGonagall said walking away. Harry nodded and grabbed his things following her. "Now what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Harry, good to see you lad!" a voice said before Harry could speak. He looked around trying to find who spoke and saw to his amusement Godric Gryffindor standing in a frame behind McGonagall's desk.

"I would thank you for retrieving the founders, but I did not realize how much they would find the need to talk to me." McGonagall sighed looking at the portrait who only laughed. "Godric here saw you approach me the other day and insisted to know what it had been about. Then he goes asking to be in on the meeting as well. The others as well badger me asking about the going on of the school."

"That's fine, the founders know about my situation. I don't mind them knowing a bit more." Harry replied with a smile. He felt slightly bad that she had to put up with the constant stream of questions the founders were sure to have after being locked away for so long.

"Ahaha, Minnie here is brilliant. I couldn't ask for a better Deputy Headmistress! I've seen her work for only a few weeks now and I must say I am impressed. The others are also. We've half a mind to recommend you for headmistress once the old goat is gone." Godric said with a laugh.

"Please tell me you four are not conspiring against Albus already." McGonagall said with a sigh.

"No, but we do know we want you as headmistress when he does go." Godric said with a shrug. "Ro and Sal have been asking around and they aren't very impressed with the last few headmasters. They are a bit iffy on Dumbledore also. Add to the fact that we gathered Harry here doesn't have the best relationship with the old man, those two have taken a shine to Harry, doesn't put him in their best light."

"That I think needs to be discussed later. Let's move on to why you want to talk to me Harry." McGonagall said turning away from Godric with a sigh.

Harry smiled. "I like that they want you to be headmistress, I think you would do great."

"Thank you, Harry." She replied with a smile.

"Um… about animagi, what is the chance that there are more unregistered ones out there than Sirius and Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

"A few number probably, though it would be hard to say. I hope you are not thinking of going unregistered once you accomplish the transformation." McGonagall asked him. "Knowing Sirius, I don't doubt that he will want to teach you soon."

Harry shook his head. "No Aunt Minnie, it's not that. But thank you for having the confidence in me that I can do it. No it was a comment Emma made after the first task, about watching out for a beetle after talking about Rita Skeeter."

"Is this about Hagrid?" she asked softly.

"Partly. During the Yule ball I was walking outside with Luna and heard Hagrid talking about his mother with Madame Maxime, we didn't mean to listen but we were kind of stuck where we were." Harry admitted.

"What do you mean?" She asked, she didn't approve of them having stayed and listening to a private conversation.

"Err, we were in a path and in front of us was a statue and Hagrid, but behind us Fleur and Rodger Davies were rather occupied, so we couldn't really leave." Harry said blushing slightly. He tried to ignore Godric's laughter in the background.

"I see, go on."

"Well we were talking about the article the other day trying to figure out how Skeeter had come across the information, and if she had found out that night. I remember seeing a beetle on the statue while I was trying to not pay too much attention to the conversation. It was dark so I didn't really get a good look at it. But Neville made a comment about the beetle and it got me thinking. Emma seems to know stuff sometimes but doesn't like to give the answers right away. I was wondering if she was probably hinting at Skeeter being an animagus." Harry explained.

"Tell me more about what Emma said." McGonagall prompted.

So Harry explained how Emma had described the beetle and made connections to how Skeeter normally dressed and looked. McGonagall didn't dismiss the theory right away so Harry had some hope that he had found the answer.

"We can't know for sure unless we catch her, but that is a good theory. For a journalist that would be a perfect way to gather information. And I do know for a fact that she is not currently on the registry." McGonagall mused.

"Could that be a way to get around the restraining order Sirius has on her against me? She's not allowed to get on school grounds while I am here." Harry asked.

"Possibly, it would depend on the wording on how she is kept out. But as an animagus she should get around that problem. Unfortunately we cannot change the wards to stop a change."

Harry nodded that made sense. He would just have to be careful around events and make sure he watched what he said.

"Thanks Aunt Minnie."

"Not a problem Harry, I am glad you came to me with this problem. Please feel free to come to me over anything else." McGonagall said with a smile as Harry got up to leave. "And Harry, do try and talk with Hagrid, he's barely seen anyone bar the headmaster. He won't come out of his cabin. Perhaps he would talk to you and your friends should you be persistent enough."

Harry nodded, they would definitely work on that.

Unfortunately, they group didn't have much luck. Hagrid wouldn't see them at all. He didn't come to meals. And he wouldn't appear during class, which meant that Professor Grubbly-Plank was still teaching. And Harry really didn't care for her, sure she was a decent teacher, but she was kind of… sexist. She focused on the girls more than anything and didn't really pay too much attention to the boys.

By the time mid-January rolled around they still hadn't seen Hagrid since Christmas. It was really worrying the group.

That weekend there was a Hogsmeade trip scheduled and Harry was glad for the break.

"I'm surprised you're going Harry, I would have thought you would want the chance to work on the egg." Hermione said as they made their way down to the village.

"But I've already done that." Harry said forgetting that he had only told Neville and Draco that he had worked out the egg. Hermione and Ron still thought he was thinking things over, and didn't know he had already worked out the clue. The problems with Hagrid pushing the thought that he should tell them out of his mind.

"You did? When?" Hermione asked surprised but pleased.

"Err… before term started." Harry admitted.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell us mate?" Ron asked.

"I did. I told you that I was thinking about the egg, I just didn't say I knew what the clue was. Besides we've been trying to deal with the Hagrid situation at the moment anyways." Harry said with a shrug.

"So you've been preparing right?" Neville asked when Ron and Hermione were a little bit ahead of them. He knew how Harry was prone to sneaking out of the common room for a few hours.

"Yeah, swimming decently now. And I've been reading a few things. Only problem I have at the moment is figuring out how to breathe underwater." Harry said with a smile. He was proud of his progress.

"Oh that's simple." Neville said surprised that Harry hadn't figured it out yet.

"Is it?" Harry asked dryly. "Because neither Draco nor I could come up with anything. We've tried a bubblehead charm, but it makes me slow and I can't hold it for very long." Harry said.

"Well then don't use a charm."

"We haven't been able to find a potion that would work for the breathing underwater part though." Harry replied.

"I wasn't talking about a potion, use a plant." Neville said with a smile.

"And what kind of plant would you have in mind?" Harry asked surprised.

"Well you know how I've been working on that project with Professor Sprout? The one about the Shinju no okiniiri?" Neville said.

"Remind what that is? She has you working on multiple projects." Harry said.

"It's a water based plant that grow near oysters. The plant allows you to breathe underwater. If you eat the plant then you are able to breathe underwater for an extended period of time, it can last as long as an hour and a half or longer depending on how much you take."

"Really!"

"Only problem with using that one is we haven't really adapted it for freshwater though yet." Neville said pausing at seeing the crestfallen look on Harry's face. "But there is a plant that is similar. And since that one is better known I would go with that one. Gillyweed."

"Gillyweed?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, not only does it allow you to breath under water, but I think it makes you faster somehow also." Neville said.

"Where would I find something like that?" Harry asked.

"Apothecary would be good. Professor Snape probably has some also. You should ask him." Neville said. Harry nodded deep in thought.

They spent a few good hours wondering around town before making their way to the Three Broomsticks. It was pleasant enough until they came across Bagman who was trying to help Harry with the tournament.

Frankly Harry was disgusted by his behavior. The man wasn't even helping Cedric. Harry wanted nothing to do with Bagman. The trip got worse when Rita Skeeter entered. Harry couldn't help but bristle at the sight of her as she walked in talking about Bagman.

"Working to ruin someone else's life?" Harry asked angrily. Seeing her just reminded him that they still hadn't been able to talk with Hagrid.

"Harry! Lovely you to see you! would you like to come join—"

"Not in the slightest. Why would you write something like that about Hagrid?" Harry said not caring how harsh his words sounded or the fact that the pub had gone silent watching the two.

"The readers have a right to the truth Harry." She replied.

"Half of that article was shit and you know it! Who cares if Hagrid is half giant." Harry said defensively.

Rita Skeeter's smile dimed slightly. But it was back momentarily as she got out her quick quotes quill.

"How about an interview then? Tell me about the Hagrid you know—"

"No." Harry said sharply not letting her finish. "You know the restraining order Skeeter. You're not allowed to come near me on Hogwarts grounds, but your also not allowed to interview me without the supervision of my godfather or a chosen substitute by him. You know the rules, or do you want to violate that contract?" Harry threaten.

Many patrons widened their eyes at that piece of news. The staring match between the two continued.

"You're a horrible woman. You don't care about anything other than getting a story." Hermione said standing up. "Come on Harry, Ron, Neville, let's get out of here."

"You don't know anything, you silly little girl." Skeeter said scathingly.

Hermione ignored her as they exited.

"Be careful Hermione, or she'll come after you next." Ron said in a worried voice as they made their way back towards the castle.

"She doesn't scare me Ron. I don't have anyone at home who reads that trash and the only people's opinions who I care about know the truth about me. Whatever she writes I can deal with." Hermione assured Ron. The boys exchanged skeptical glances.

"Err Hermione where are we going?" Neville asked as she marched determinedly up the road back to school.

"To see Hagrid. He can't keep hiding like this!"

The boys shared a look and followed after her. Hermione was on a war path and she wasn't going to stop until they talked to Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted banging on his door. The curtains were still drawn over thee windows, but they could hear Fang barking inside so they knew Hagrid was in. "Open up! We know you're in there! Come out here! Nobody cares about your mother. You can't let what that horrid woman say affect you! Hagrid get out here!"

The door opened suddenly and Hermione was about to say something when she abruptly trailed off. She had suddenly found herself facing the headmaster.

"Good afternoon." He replied smiling down at the four of them. The boys began to snicker at Hermione's embarrassed expression.

"We…er…want to talk to Hagrid." She said weakly.

"I surmised as much." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Please do come in."

Dumbledore stepped aside allowing the four to step in. Fang launched himself at them as soon as he saw them.

Harry saw Hagrid sitting at his table with two mugs of tea. He looked a mess. His face was all blotchy and his eyes red. Harry could barely see Hagrid's face besides that, his hair was a complete mess.

"Hi Hagrid." Ron said brightly.

"Lo." Hagrid said glumly.

"More tea, yes?" Dumbledore said waving his wand. "Did you by chance hear some of what Miss Granger was yelling at your door? They still seem to want to know you, quiet strongly if I do say so, given how they were trying to take down your door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry exclaimed. "Why we would care what Skeeter says. You know how she's been writing about me and this tournament."

Tears began to roll down Hagrid's face as he listened to the four of them telling him he was wrong to think this way and they missed him.

"See exactly what I have been trying to tell you all along." Dumbledore said. "I have received and shown you the countless letter from parents who still remember you when they were here. Quite a few stating that in no uncertain terms was I to sack you."

"Not all want me to stay." Hagrid said sadly. Harry chose that time to notice a few unfortunate scorch marks on Hagrid's beard.

"Really if you are holding out for everyone to like or approve of you, you shall be in this cabin for a very long time. Not a day has passed since I became headmaster that I have not received at least one owl criticizing something I have done. Now, should I hide in my study and refuse to come out?" Dumbledore asked calming looking at Hagrid over his half-moon spectacles.

"But you're not a half giant!" Hagrid croaked.

"Hagrid, look at what I have for relatives!" Harry said furiously. "You think I like being related to them! What about Sirius, he can't stand his family."

"Look at my gran, think it's easy living up to her expectations." Neville mumbled. "Heck freaking Uncle Algie tossed me out a window to test my magic."

"All good points, why my own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, did he hide, of course not. Though I am not sure how well he can read." Dumbledore told Hagrid.

Behind the headmaster Harry and Neville shared a look. Was that really anyway to talk about ones brother?

"Come back and teach, please Hagrid. We really miss you." Hermione said softly.

Hagrid gulped more tears falling down his face.

"I refuse your resignation, and I expect you back at work on Monday." Dumbledore said walking to the door. "You will join me for breakfast at 8:30, no excuses. Good afternoon you lot."

When the door shut Hagrid began to sob earnestly into his hands. Hermione went up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Great man… Dumbledore…" Hagrid said after a while.

They stayed for a little while later, Hagrid talked with them some about his childhood and his dad. He eventually went into how Dumbledore had gotten him the job as game keeper. He also asked Harry how he was doing on the egg and was really pleased when Harry told him that he had everything figured out already.

* * *

That evening Harry found himself once again in the room of requirements. He was practicing swimming laps around the pool he had asked the room for. He was glad he was getting better. It was actually a great way to stay in shape to, with no Quidditch this year, he had felt kind of lax just sitting around worrying about the tournament. It felt good to use some energy.

Speaking of quidditch, maybe he would talk to Krum about that seeker game they had talked about. He would maybe bring it up after the second task.

He surfaced when he felt a change in the room. Shaking water out of his eyes, Harry glanced over at the door to see a blurry outline with a blond spot on its head.

"Draco," Harry said surprised. He went over to the ledge where he had placed his glasses so he could properly see the other.

"Hey." Draco replied sitting at the edge of the pool. He had taken off his shoes and socks and rolled up his trousers so he could put his feet in the water.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked concerned coming next to Draco.

"I talked to Severus a little while ago." Draco said, Harry had a feeling that this wasn't what was really bothering the other boy, but he would leave it for now. He was curious to what Snape had said. "Severus said to just stay away from the issue for a while. He wants you to focus on the task which is the major concern, then what a stray ministry worker is doing. Whatever it is he is going to try and monitor the situation. He assured me that he was going to put extra wards on the supply cupboard to be sure."

"That's good." Harry replied looking in concern when Draco fell silent. "Draco what else is it?"

"Nothing… have you figured out what to do for the task yet?" Draco asked.

Harry frowned, he was avoiding again. "Yes, and don't think that I won't get back to whatever you are avoiding. That's two of our major issues recently, there aren't that many more."

"Yes, I know," Draco said with a sigh. "What did you figure out?"

"Neville helped with it actually. He said instead of trying to look for a charm or potion that would help, there were a few plants that would do the trick." Harry said.

"Of course! That Japanese plant he was working on. He mentioned it to Blaise and me one time." Draco exclaimed.

"When did he do that?" Harry asked confused. He didn't think Neville had been around the other two very recently. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't really talked with Blaise in a while either.

"When the other schools arrived. He mentioned you, Granger and Weasley were going down to Hagrid's and he had decided to stay behind. He was looking up some information on the plant in the library when we saw him. We just stopped to talk for a little bit, but I remember him mentioning a plant that could be used to breath underwater." Draco explained.

"Oh, ok. Well he said they hadn't gotten the plant to adapt to freshwater just yet. But he said a good one to use would be Gillyweed. It's freshwater and has much of the same properties." Harry explained.

"That's right I guess. I don't know why I didn't think of it. Gillyweed is usually used in more advanced potions, and it was in some of the ones we looked at, I just didn't think of it as a singular ingredient. That would actually be perfect for you to use, especially since you can't get the bubblehead charm right yet for a long period of time." Draco mused.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so confident." Harry joked shoving Draco's knee lightly. Draco smiled in response. "Alright, now. What is really bothering you?"

"You went to see Hagrid today." Draco said quietly.

"Draco I told you before the article came out that I didn't blame you for any of it. Besides that I know how you feel about Hagrid. I can understand some of the comments you made, thought Crabbe's made no sense." Harry said trying to reassure the other.

"You didn't say anything about it in the journals, I thought—"

"What, that I was angry at you? I told you if I had a problem with something I would tell you. The only one I have a problem with over the article is Skeeter, not you. So don't worry, please." Harry implored begging Draco to understand. He was worried that Draco needed so many reassurances from him. They had had talks similar to this concerning some of the things he would say to Harry in public. Draco was worried that it would be too much one time and would hurt their friendship.

"Thanks Harry, I'm glad you were here tonight." Draco said with a bright smile.

"No problem. Now, would you be able to help get me Gillyweed?" Harry asked innocently blinking up at Draco.

"Prat, yes I'll ask Severus if he has any that I can give you." Draco replied with a smile.

"Good, how is Blaise by the way? I haven't had a chance to talk with him in a while. It's just been you." Harry asked.

Draco looked a little put out to be talking about the other boy, but he answered Harry. They talked a bit more after that before calling it a night.


	57. The Black Lake

A/N: Oh, exciting new chapter for you all.

So letting you know for this update, it's our full moon post. For the month of February, we have the snow moon, named because historically February is the month in the America's where we get the most snow. It was also referred to as the hunger moon, because hunting was hard in winter months. Speaking of snow I just looked outside, and it was snowing.

Fun fact, not only is there a full moon today, there will be a penumbral eclipse. Now don't get to excited, apparently, all this means is that the earth will be in-between the sun and moon casting a shadow on the moon and blocking some of the sun's rays from reaching it. This means that the moon will appear dimmer than usual. It won't be very visible here in the America's, but for those of you across the pond, it will show up close to midnight. So if you are curious take a look.

And if you have a good eye, there will also be the New Year's comet going across the sky. Not sure how visible it will be for people, but a nice fun fact. It appears every 5 ½ years.

So hope you all liked my little tidbits for the chapter, that is for those of you who bother to read my rambling.

On with the second task!

* * *

Chapter 57 The Black Lake

The next few weeks passed by quickly for Harry, till to his shock there was only two days left until the second task.

Fortunately, he had gotten fairly decent at swimming by this point. Each time he went to the room of requirement he changed how the pool was set up to give him different environments. He had even found a spell to turn his glasses into goggles so he could see while in the water.

A number of water based spells were also supplied by the room so he felt he was fairly prepared in that aspect.

The area where he was concerned about was getting the Gillyweed. Draco hadn't been able to get him any yet because it was best used fresh. So it wouldn't be until possibly today or tomorrow that he would actually be able to get it from the other. Draco had assured him that the plant should stay fresh enough for about five days.

Harry shifted nervously as he made his way down to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Alright Harry?"

"Gillyweed." Was Harry's only response to Neville's question.

"Draco will come through, don't worry about it." Neville assured him.

Harry just nodded glumly.

Harry was glad when the lesson started bringing his mind away from his problems. Ever since Hagrid had come back he seemed to have been really trying to do a good job. Hagrid had been continuing Professor Grubbly-Planks lessons about unicorns, Harry had a feeling it was to do with multiple reasons. Such as showing he could teach the same things and do what the other professor could, or because there were only two blast ended Skrewts left. Whichever was fine with Harry, he was just glad the boys were being included in the lesson again and they were actually learning something, because Hagrid knew a great deal about unicorns.

Today he had managed to bring two unicorn foals to class. Unlike a full-grown unicorn which was pure white, the foals were pure gold and were a big contrast to the adult they had seen before.

The girls were all instantly delighted at seeing the foals, and even Pansy and the other Slytherin girls had to work at hiding how much they liked them.

"Now the foals are a bit different than a full grown unicorn." Hagrid said. "They won't start to turn silver until they are around two years old. Their horns start growing around their fourth year. Around their seventh year they will reach full maturity, going pure white by that time. While they are still young they are a bit more trusting… so they won't mind the boys so much… you all can move in a bit, don't crowd or they'll get nervous… you can give them a few sugar lumps if you want, pet them also…" Hagrid said during the lesson.

Harry moved closer to the foals and was instantly met with a happy and content feeling. The foals were so young, and pure, they didn't let any negative feelings last around them. It was nice to let go of his worries for a while.

He smiled as one approached him and nuzzled his hand when he held out a sugar lump. The action caused all the girls to squeal.

"Surprised they're letting Malfoy near them the evil git." Harry heard Ron mumble. He looked up to see that indeed the other boy was tentatively petting the baby unicorn.

Harry had a feeling that it helped the foal didn't have a horn yet, or Draco might not be too keen on approaching given his previous experiences with the class. Parkinson was giving jealous glances at Draco because the foal was paying more attention to him rather than the sugar lump she was holding out for it.

"Yeah but what about Parkinson, the foal won't even look at her. I didn't know that she was more evil than Malfoy." Harry said in a whisper to Ron. When Ron glanced over he snickered at the sight.

Unfortunately, Parkinson had heard Harry's little comment. "Shut up Potter!" she said shrilly. Spooked the foal pranced away slightly shaking its head. Harry was amused to hear Draco telling her off for startling the foal.

When class ended he was startled to be bumped into and something placed into his pocket.

"Watch where you're going Potter. You better be careful, the second task is in a few days. Wouldn't want to be out of commission for the big event now would we?" Draco sneered.

"Watch it Malfoy!" Ron replied angrily.

"Be careful Weasley, don't antagonize someone unless you know you can win." Blaise said walking past while the Slytherins laughed. "Oh, look there's Smith!"

Pansy shrieked with laughter and the girls immediately began to taunt Smith as they walked past.

Harry shook his head amused. It was amazing that they still found ways to taunt Smith after all this time. Though not really too much considering how long Draco had been able to attack Harry. If things hadn't changed, their behavior would have probably lasted until graduation, getting worse each year. Harry was glad he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

* * *

The morning of the second task came finally. Though it didn't look like it was going to go as smoothly as the first task had done.

When Neville woke up that morning he was a bit worried to see that Ron wasn't in bed. Frankly it looked as if he hadn't even gone to bed the night before. Neville of course couldn't be sure, because he had been worried about the task and gone to bed fairly early.

What really got Neville concerned however was Harry's bed. Which definitely looked like the other boy hadn't slept in it. Neville tried to tell himself that Harry had just gotten up early and was preparing himself for the task, but that hope was crushed when he looked at Harry's nightstand.

For sitting there in the jar they had placed it in was the Gillyweed that Draco had gotten Harry.

No way would Harry have gotten ready for today without taking the plant with him. He had stared at it for long periods of time ever since he got it.

'This was bad, this was really bad.' Neville thought to himself as he grabbed the jar and dashed out of their room. Getting dressed quickly he hurried down to the Great Hall to see if Harry or Ron was at breakfast. He glanced quickly at his watch cursing himself for getting up late, it was already half past eight. The second task started at 9:30.

He rushed into the Great Hall startling many who were seated by the door. He looked around frantically. Neither Harry, nor Ron were at the Gryffindor table. Neville was really starting to panic when he didn't see Hermione either.

He chanced a quick glance at the Slytherin table and groaned when the person he was looking for wasn't there either. Where was Draco!?

"The worlds gone mad. I can't find any of them." Neville moaned.

"What is the problem young lion?"

Neville glanced up. Seems he had stopped near the founders portrait and they were looking at him in concern.

"I can't find Harry anywhere, and the second task starts in less than an hour." Neville said frantically.

The founders exchanged worried glances. Suddenly Neville felt himself be pushed slightly.

"Watch it Longbottom." A voice said next to him. "Meet me out in the Entrance Hall." Blaise whispered as he passed.

Neville stared at the retreating Slytherin for a moment confused.

"A friend?" Rowena asked.

"Um somewhat." Neville answered unsure.

"Go follow him boy. He might be able to help you." Salazar urged. Neville nodded in understand his sense of urgency taking over again as he rushed out after Blaise.

Coming out in the entrance hall he looked around for the other boy.

"Over here Longbottom." Blaise urged coming out from behind a statue and waving Neville over.

Neville nodded and went to the other.

"Where's Potter?"

"I hoped you knew. I don't even think he came to bed last night." Neville confessed getting a worried look from Blaise.

"Weasley? Granger?" he asked.

"Haven't seen either of them. I'm getting worried you know about the requirements right? Where's Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, Draco told me. He waited but when none of them came down to breakfast he got kind of pissy and stormed outside. I think he's sulking at the moment." Blaise admitted.

"I need to find Harry." Neville said. "Can you think where he might be?"

"You're closer to him than I am, how would I know?" Blaise said bewildered.

"I know, but maybe Malfoy's said something about where they meet? Harry might be there, or the library I guess." Neville said thinking.

"I would check where the two meet first, it sounds like that is a more secure place." Blaise suggested.

"Great idea, except all Harry's told me is where the room is, not how to get in." Neville confessed.

"You're lucky Draco has to me. Seventh floor in front of that tapestry. Pace in front of it three times and think about what you need. That should do the trick." Blaise said.

"Thanks Blaise." Neville said with a slight blush.

"Don't thank me just yet, find Potter first and maybe we can talk about it." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Oh, right!" Neville exclaimed rushing out not seeing the two sets of curious eyes follow him and widen at the sight of the Slytherin who later emerged.

"Well, well, well. That's not something you see every day." One commented.

"Clandestine meetings between two boys of rival houses? Whatever could they be talking about?" the other said.

"Might it be a secret love affair?"

"If it's a secret love affair, I must confess, I was thinking it would be between the other two first." Luna commented walking by the two secret peepers. Theirs would be even more clandestine."

"And do you know something we don't Luna-girl?" The two said coming up to her and placing an arm around her.

"Only that you should talk to them first before coming to any conclusions." Luna said with a smile and walking to get something to eat before the task started.

* * *

Neville rushed up the stairs finally making his way to the seventh floor. Glancing at his watch he cursed, 9:00. Why did there have to be some many stairs in the castle, and why did this room have to be at the top.

It didn't take him long to find the correct stretch of wall and begin pacing. He focused all his thoughts on find Harry so he wouldn't be late.

He slumped in relief when a door appeared for him, Neville wasted no time in flinging the door open and screaming Harry's name.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing out here?" McGonagall asked spotting the young boy sitting by himself against a tree a little way away from the stands for the second task.

"Oh, hello Professor." Draco greeted mutely surprising the older woman.

Concerned she sat beside the boy hoping that he would consider talking about what was bothering him.

"It is a nice view of the lake, don't you think? Are you looking forward to the second task? Who do you think shall come back first." McGonagall asked after a while of no response from Draco.

"Nice enough I guess. Truthfully I'm not really looking forward to the task, we're just going to be standing there waiting for an hour or more for the champions to come back. Frankly its stressing me out." Draco told her.

"I am surprised Mr. Malfoy. All we have asked so far is for the students to wait down at the lake for the task to start, not some of what is to happen. We were not going to tell them until the champions had entered the water. Then we would have explained what was happening while we waited. Tell me, how did you know about the hour time limit?" McGonagall asked curiously.

Draco shrugged and didn't answer her right away, continuing to stare out at the lake.

"Did they take the champions somewhere else this morning, I didn't see Harry at breakfast." Draco admitted shocking himself. But he supposed that McGonagall was someone safe to talk to, Harry had told him in their journals one night that she was his second godmother or something like that. So she must be safe to talk to.

"Harry?" she asked confused. Since when did Malfoy address Harry by his first name and not surname.

"He hasn't told you yet?" Draco asked looking up at the shocked professors face. "Thanks to Emma over the summer, we've been getting alone. We're friends now." Draco admitted.

"That is a shock, but one I am glad for. The fights?"

"Staged, it is still not the best time for us to come out as friends, a lot of people wouldn't be happy about it. My father included. Plus we are all pretty sure that You-Know-Who is coming back soon. We figured it would be safer to keep this hidden." Draco said.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, and for trusting me with this information." McGonagall replied.

"It's fine, Harry likes having you as a godmother. Besides, you're not the only one to know about us. Severus does." Draco told her.

"Does miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley know?" McGonagall asked figuring that if any, Harry would have told his friends.

"Not, Emma didn't trust Weasley with this. But Blaise Zabini, and Longbottom know. As well as Lovegood since the ball." Draco said.

"That is surprising. Though I am glad to see his circle of friends has expanded." McGonagall replied. "Now what has you worried? You were asking about Harry?"

"Well, I helped him figure out the clue for the task, at least helped point him in the right direction. We were lost a few times before we finally figured it out." Draco began.

"You two have grown close." McGonagall observed. Draco nodded in agreement. "I take it you were half hoping to get picked and half hoping you wouldn't get picked for Harry to save."

Blushing Draco nodded in agreement. It was a little much saying it out loud. "We both knew that it was unlikely. We've been so careful all year. But a part of me wished that I would have been picked. It would have shown everyone how important I am to Harry."

"Did you tell this to him?" McGonagall asked curious, she had a feeling she knew where this all was going.

"Yes. He told me that whatever happened I was important to him. Even if I did get chosen, he would hold his head up and not hide about us. But if I didn't there were few others he would deem ones he would rather save." Draco said with a smile blushing slightly.

"I am glad he was so honest with you. Draco, do you know why you care so much?" McGonagall asked.

Draco shrugged.

"I suggest that you think more about this. But in the meantime, it looks like the tournament is about to start. Why don't you find your friends now." McGonagall said standing up. Draco nodded and slowly went off to where many of the Slytherins were standing.

McGonagall shook her head; these two boys were so young. They probably didn't know how to interpret their feelings yet. She hoped they would realize something soon, it would be good for both of them.

* * *

"HARRY!"

Jolting awake Harry shot up in surprise and shock. Standing before him a panting mess was Neville.

"Neville?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry! You've got to hurry, its 9 o'clock already, the second task starts in half an hour!" Neville exclaimed.

"Shit!" Harry shouted in alarm.

"People are already starting to leave for the lake."

"The Gillyweed—"

"I have it here, you need to hurry." Neville said slumping to the floor exhausted. "I'll catch…up later… just go." Neville urged tossing the jar to Harry.

Harry nodded and rushed out the door. Curse him for wanting to look over a few more things in the room. He had ended up falling asleep and not set an alarm causing himself to be late. Why did the task have to be so early.

As he rushed down the stairs into the Entrance Hall, Harry passed by a few stragglers making their way towards the lake. He sent Collin and his brother Dennis reeling as he rushed past a hasty apology on his lips as he stepped onto the grounds.

He can't believe he had fallen asleep like that. Crap, and he had wanted to scan his friends at breakfast and see which one had been taken. The only one he knew for sure was Neville, and who knows if they used someone he cared about that wasn't at Hogwarts. Emma, Sirius, or Remus could all very well be down in the lake waiting for him to rescue them.

He really hoped they had not picked Sirius, he didn't want him in any danger with the baby being down in the lake. If anyone, it was probably Emma if someone was chosen from home.

Cursing again Harry hurried to where he could see everyone gathering by the lake. Harry spotted the judges sitting around a gold draped table at the water's edge. The other champions were standing near the table looking a tad worried as Harry finished sprinting towards their side.

"I'm… here…" Harry panted out of breath and collapsing at Fleur's feet.

"Where have you been?" A worried yet bossy voice asked him. "There's fifteen minutes until the task starts!"

Harry looked up to see Percy Weasley staring down at him, looking disapproving yet also worried.

"Sorry." Harry panted.

"Never mind that, here catch your breath and go change. There is a tent set up over there for later." Madame Pomfrey said hurrying over and trusting something at Harry.

Thankful that he wouldn't have to swim in his robes, he hurried over and began to change. He paused sitting for a moment trying to ease the stich in his side.

The other champions had looked relieved that he had made it in time, though the other judges looked like they had wished he had not shown up.

Exiting the tent Harry went and stood by the other champions. He began to scan the crowd and see if he could spot anyone. He caught sight of Neville who waved and was standing next to Luna, Ginny, and Collin. Seamus and Dean were behind them as well as the twins. Gulping because he didn't see Ron or Hermione, Harry quickly scanned the crowd where a lot of the Slytherins were gathered. No Draco either, but Blaise was over there looking worriedly over his shoulders next to Parkinson and the others.

Great he didn't know which of his friends were missing and he had to save. He looked worriedly out at the lake as if it could give him answers.

"You alright Harry?" Krum asked as they were placed in a line by Bagman. He was at the end next to Krum.

Looking at the other he nodded slightly. "Just worried… and a little sick I think. Breakfast would have been nice." Harry said lamely.

Krum nodded in understanding and starting staring at the lake in deep concentration.

"Alright Harry? Know what you're going to do?" Bagman whispered to Harry when he made down the line next to him.

"Err, yeah." Harry replied looking hesitantly at Bagman. Bagman just nodded and moved on looking relieved. Harry was kind of worried that the man seemed so interested in what he was doing for the tournament.

"Well, now that we are all gathered and our champions are ready for the second task, I think it is time we start!" Bagman announced to the crowd using the Sonorous charm. "Now, each of our champions have had something taken from them. They have one hour to recover that something and bring it back here. On the count of three then. One…Two…Three!"

A whistle bellowed shrilly as the champions dove towards the water. Each of them pulling out their wands and beginning to cast. Harry grabbed the handful of Gillyweed that he had stashed in a pocket of his swim trucks and quickly ate it as he dove into the water.

Next to him Krum thrashed some before continuing on in the water. Harry focused on not looking at the other and kept chewing the Gillyweed. He waded deeper into the cold water which creeped higher and higher on his as he went in. The Gillyweed was hard to choose, slimy and rubbery, he really didn't want to swallow it but he really needed to dive under the water soon.

Steeling himself he swallowed and dove under while he waited for something to happen. Not knowing what else to do he started swimming waiting for something to take effect.

Suddenly it felt like an invisible hand had pressed over his mouth and nose. Before there had been a feeling of the water around them bothering him because he wanted to breathe. Now, it was like the water didn't even bother him anymore. A sharp pain in his neck appeared, and when he placed a hand over the area in panic, he felt gills beginning to grow in.

Blinking he paused in his swimming to take stock of his body as it changed. Opening his mouth tentatively he tried bringing in some water, only to find that it filtered through his gills no problem, he didn't need to open his mouth too much to take in water and breathe either. Surprisingly the action didn't seem as awkward as he might have thought.

Feeling a sensation in his hands, he looked down and saw that they had become webbed. Looks like swimming would be even easier with this. Even his feet had gone webbed, almost looking like flippers.

The water also thankfully wasn't as cold anymore, actually he was quite comfortable. Harry struck out and began swimming again. He marveled at how quick and easy it actually was now with the webbed hands and feet. He was actually seeing fairly well under the water also, he didn't even need to blink.

Harry vaguely wonder how fish like he must look right now with all these changes. Maybe he should have looked closer to what the effects of the Gillyweed would actually be like, besides just going off the fact that Neville said it would allow him to breath underwater.

Swimming deeper into the lake, Harry soon came to a point where he no longer could see the bottom. He wondered how deep the lake actually was. It looked large from the surface, and was quick wide, but from down here, he wondered how deep it ran. Could the lake be made to be like a wizards space? Was that possible?

As he went deeper the light got thinner, soon he was at a point where he could only see about ten feet in front of himself. The silence of the lake was kind of oppressive and Harry didn't know if he wanted that to continue or something to make a noise.

As he swam he began to notice something new in the water. There was a forest of gently waving dark weeds, that seemed to ripple in the water. As well as long stretches of muddy plains and scattered rocks.

Small fish began to swim past, and he thought a few times he had seen something larger but wasn't sure. When he started to swim close to a underwater grass bed, he thought he saw a few Grindylow peering at him from the water. Wanting to stay as far away from the horned water demon, he made sure not to swim to close. He remembered those from Remus' classes last year and didn't want to deal with them while down here. They had a nasty grip.

Harry was starting to get worried. He knew he had been swimming for a while now, though he had no way of knowing how long, and there still was no sign of the other champions or the Merpeople yet. Thankfully there had been nothing bigger than the fish yet.

"You know, I once thought I saw a hippocampus in here once. I think the lake is connected to other bodies of magical water somehow. Not really certain though."

Startled by the sudden voice Harry spun around, wand immediately coming out of his holster (ever since the world cup he's made sure to have it on him at all times. It really saved the hassle of trying to wrestle it from his robes also).

To his surprise Moaning Myrtle was floating in the water not a few feet from him.

"Myrtle!" Harry tried to shout out his surprise, but all that came out was a stream of bubbles. Moaning Myrtle giggled.

"You know Harry, it's been some time since you've come to see me. I've been awfully lonely." She said drifting closer to him. "Promise you'll come to see me?"

Not knowing what else to do but agree, Harry nodded his head. He turned to swim away—

"You know, you might want to try that way." Myrtle said pointing off into one direction. "I won't come with you… the Merpeople don't really like me you see… chase me off anytime I come close to the village."

Astonished Harry beamed at Myrtle in thanks and waved to her as he swam away off into the direction she had pointed out. Maybe he would go visit her after this, as thanks for the tip.

He swam on for a bit more with nothing else happening. Soon enough he began to hear snatches of the mersong from the egg, he was getting close.

" _An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took."_

Swimming further Harry came to a large rock that had a depiction of Merpeople carrying spears and chasing what looked to be the giant squid.

" _Your times half gone, so tarry not, lest what you seek stay here to rot…"_

Despite knowing that they wouldn't be kept , their song made Harry fill with urgency. Harry knew he would be approaching the Merpeople village soon. But he paused at the rock, he would enter cautiously.

He had been trying to listen more to Draco and Professor Snape enough that the impression of self-preservation was starting to sink in for him. They were trying to get him to not rush head first into situations, in part for him, but also for their own sanity. They would not be happy if he just charged into the village.

Honestly, Harry had those kinds of skills before he came to Hogwarts, they somehow just went out of practice during his school years. He had needed skills like that to survive the Dursley's all these years, sometimes he wondered what happened to his common sense and survival skills.

Harry's mind briefly flashed to his childhood where he would watch what he said, and where he would sit and listen at his cupboard door to try and gage the tempers of his aunt and uncle. Or the times when he had known when to stay hidden, quiet, and out of sight.

He was actually kind of surprised at how much of his sense of self-perseveration had left him over the years once he reached Hogwarts. Honestly, Hogwarts was probably where he could have used the skills the most considering all that keeps happening to him over the years.

Unfortunately, his Gryffindor side had decided to push itself forward and Harry had let it. Finding a place where he could be free from the Dursley's and be himself and gone to his head. Sure, it was freeing, but he had practically abandoned his other side in doing so.

He wouldn't let that get pushed aside anymore. After all, the hat had said he would have done well in Slytherin, as far as he was concerned that part of him fit in there. It was time to let that part of himself out as well. He could find a balance between the two, he had to.

Coming back to himself, Harry prepared to swim further and reach the village. As he tried to not just barge in he noted some small structures, dwellings for the Merpeople Harry realized as he saw faces peering out at him.

The Merpeople looked nothing like the window he and Draco had seen the first time they listened to the egg. But Draco had mentioned that to him later once he had come across a depiction of the Merpeople in a book.

Grayish skin, and long dark green hair, much like kelp. Their yellow eyes, broken teeth, and thick ropes of stones they wore around their necks made them quiet intimidating to look at.

So far, the ones in the dwellings were doing nothing so Harry wasn't too worried about them noticing him at the moment. The only thing they did was leer at him as he past. A few emerged from their homes to better get a look at him, their powerful, silvery fish tails beating the water.

All chances at hiding to get a better understanding of the situation before he went in were dashed out the window as the further he continued the more the village came in around him. It seems that the path he took was one of the main entrances into the village.

More and more dwellings popped up, some even had gardens or pet Grindylow's outside. More and more Merpeople were also coming out to see him. Harry noted how many of them were pointing at his webbed hands and gills talking to one another. Vaguely he thought to himself that he hoped they approved of his method.

As he rounded a corner, making sure to stay at least somewhat hidden (kind of mute when most of the Merpeople knew he was there), a strange sight met his eyes. In what appeared to be the village square, a large collection of Merpeople were gathered. There was a choir of Merpeople singing, the ones calling the champions towards the village. But what caught Harry's attention was the giant statute of a crudely done Merperson hewn from a boulder. Tied to the tail of the statue were four people.

Harry let out a relieved sigh when he saw that Draco was not among them, though he had paused fearing so when he caught sight of a pale blond head. The young girl didn't yet look like she was in school, though she looked close. If Harry had to guess, by her hair, she must be Fleur's sister.

He gazed back at the others tied to the statue. Ron, Hermione, and Cho. It wasn't terribly hard to guess who each was for. Cho was obviously for Cedric to save, and Hermione was for Krum (no way was Ron for Krum to save), which left Ron for Harry to save. If he was being truthful with himself, Harry was a bit disappointed that he had to save Ron.

He might not have liked it, but he would have been happy to save Draco if they had somehow seen fit to send him down here. He would not have hesitated saving Emma, Sirius, or Remus should they have been down here. Heck after the past few months, he would have gladly saved Neville or Luna had they been the ones he had to rescue.

All of those people would have made a lot more sense in Harry's mind, any of them but Ron.

Sure they had patched up their friendship some after the first task, but it still wasn't the same as it had been. Harry was now faced with the fact of Ron's immense jealousy, and he was still hurt over the fact that he had left him when he had needed him.

Fact was, Harry had learned to live without Ron by his side with the help of his families support and Neville who had not once wavered. Even Draco and Blaise had been a big source of support for him in the last few months.

But Ron, things were still tense between them no matter how much Ron tried to play it off. Harry didn't know why he had been chosen. He could live without Ron, he would miss him, but he could live without him. It was the others he would miss more.

Harry shook his head, that didn't matter right now. He looked back at the four and tried to figure out what had been done to them. The four looked like they were in a deep sleep, their heads lolling in the water, and a fine stream of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths. An air supply Harry gathered, and asleep so they wouldn't panic.

A mummer had begun when Harry did nothing and the Merpeople looked at him curiously but did nothing. They were probably confused as to why he did not do anything yet.

Unfortunately, even from where Harry was he could see the ropes binding the four were thick, slimy, and looked strong. Harry would have to figure out a way to cut the weed binding them. A longing for the knife Sirius had given him for Christmas washed over harry, before he remembered it was in his bag, still probably lying in the room of requirement, and probably wouldn't be able to reach him at the bottom of the lake should he try and summon it.

He glanced at the Merpeople, most of whom were holding spears. Harry doubted that they would help him, would kind of defeat the purpose of the task. The champions had to get their hostages themselves.

No, what he needed was something sharp. The rocks might work, some of them were pretty jagged, but it would take a while to cut through the bindings. Harry could always try and using a severing charm to cut through the rope, but didn't know how reliable the spell would be underwater. He hadn't really had a chance to try his magic down here yet, but he would probably have to try.

He was just about ready to try and release Ron, when a commotion arose and the Merpeople began pointing over his head. Slinking back further into the shadows, Harry watched as Cedric appeared with a large bubble head charm placed over him. Harry frowned when he noted that Cedric looked slightly panicked.

Cedric curried over to Cho, and pulling a knife out of his pocket, quickly cut the other girl lose. He replaced his knife and began to pull her upward towards the surface.

Harry smirked as an idea came into his head. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at Cedric whispering a quick _Accio_ , hoping it would work. Luckily for Harry it did, and Cedric so focused on bringing Cho up, didn't even notice.

The Merpeople looked startled when the knife zoomed by into Harry's hand. Some of them muttered to themselves, while others nodded approvingly. He heard one mutter something about being resourceful.

Harry again prepared to move, wondering where Fleur and Krum were when the Merpeople started screeching something terrible. A few scattered as something monstrous came cutting through the water towards them. Harry looked at it puzzled until he saw the whole of it, a human body in swim trunks with the head of a shark…Krum.

Krum had tried to transfigure himself, but Harry didn't think it had turned out quite right. The shark man went straight towards Hermione and began to snap and bight at her ropes. Unfortunately, the other boy wasn't doing a very good job and Harry was beginning to get worried about Hermione, Krum's jaws were made for cutting something that precise and the rope wasn't that long either. A few of the Merpeople looked a little concerned also.

Exasperated Harry quickly swan forward and pushed Krum out of the way. The large head turned and snapped at him, but Harry paid it no mind, kind of hard for a shark face to faze him after he had a dragon snapping and breathing fire at him. Mindful of the watchful Merpeople, harry quickly cut through Hermione's rope and shoved her at Krum.

Without looking back at him, Krum snapped at the rope snagging Hermione and swam off.

Concerned Harry looked around for Fleur, hoping she would come soon. Deciding to cut Ron free for the moment Harry turned and began to release his friend. It didn't take him long before he had the red head free. He looked around for Fleur again but still saw no sign of her. Looking at the little girl he made up his mind.

Harry had a feeling that Fleur wasn't going to come, so he pulled Ron after him and went to cut the little girl free. The Merpeople didn't seem to like this and came forward to stop him.

"No! Only your friend!" one of the Merpeople told him coming forward with his spear.

Harry shook his head and turned to them pulling out his wand.

"No. I don't think her sister is coming, and I am not leaving her down here. She is coming with me." Harry tried to say but only bubbles came out. However, he had the impression that they understood him, or at least didn't want to get the wrong end of his wand. They probably didn't know a lot about magic and weren't going to test him.

The Merpeople reluctantly nodded and backed off. Satisfied Harry went back to cutting the girl free. Once he had released her, Harry grabbed her around the waist with one arm and grabbed the hem of Ron's robes with the other, and kicked off the bottom trying to reach the surface.

It was slow work without his webbed hand, Harry hadn't realized how much they had helped his swimming. Working his feet he made slow progress towards the surface thanking all the hours he had put in practicing. He had even spent a few hulling a dummy around with him in the pool, which Draco laughed at him for, but it helped.

He knew he was still pretty deep because the water was so dark still in the surrounding water.

He glanced to his side when he caught sight of the something from the corner of his eye. It seems the Merpeople had followed him. They watched as he struggled to rise with the two. He wished Ron would awaken to help him, but knew it was still too deep for them.

Harry began to grow concerned when he started to feel a tingling in his hands and feet as well as a sharp pain in his neck. It was becoming harder to breath now. Knowing that he didn't have much more time, Harry concentrated on his kicking. He could feel the webbing start to disappear from his hand, and soon his feet. He took one last gulp of water hoping to take in oxygen before his gills disappeared.

Luckily he could see the light of the surface and it was only a few feet away. Unfortunately, his lungs were starting to burn from want of air.

His head broke the surface of the lake not a moment too soon as he gasped for breath. He pulled on Ron and the little girl trying to bring their faces above the water and turn them on their backs, Harry really hoped they would float some.

Around him the Merpeople were breaching the water. Harry glanced at them to see they were smiling at him. He smiled weakly in return.

"Thank you for coming with me. It was nice to see your village, it was lovely." Harry ended up saying dumbly to one of them. They seemed to laugh at him and their smiles grew even greater.

A loud cheer went up from the crowd, standing and screaming as they saw Harry. Feeling movement from his side, Harry looked over to see Ron and the little girl opening their eyes.

"Wet isn't it?" Ron said coughing up water. "What did you bring her for?" Ron said spotting Fleur's sister.

"Ah, you know me." Harry replied panting. The little girl was holding onto him shaking, her head buried in his neck. He felt her mumble a thank you against his skin.

"Harry you prat! You didn't take it seriously did you?! I hope you didn't waste time—"

"And if I did it was my choice, I knew it wasn't serious, but that was my decision. I wasn't going to leave her down there, Fleur wasn't coming." Harry said annoyed, it wasn't Ron's call to make, it was his, and the other would have to learn to deal with it. "C'mon."

Giving Harry a look Ron nodded and helped him swim back with Fleur's sister towards the bank where the crowd and judges were waiting. The Merpeople followed singing their song, however above the water they didn't sound as nice as they had under.

Harry could see Madame Pomfrey checking over the others all whom were wrapped in thick blankets. She went back inside the tent Harry had been in previously to grab more for them as they made it back. Harry was glad he had made the right decision, for he could see that Fleur was among those getting fussed about. Something must have happened to her earlier in the task before she could make it to the village.

Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman, Harry could see were standing beaming at him. Karkaroff looked like he wished Harry had drowned while he was down there. Percy was a sight to see, white as a sheet and splashing through the water at them to get to Ron, not that the other had noticed yet.

When Fleur noticed her sister, Madame Maxime had to hold the girl back who was trying to get into the water to reach her sister.

"Gabrielle _! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?!"_

Unable to shout from being to exhausted, Harry just waved at Fleur, nudging the girl, Gabrielle to do the same. When she did, Fleur slumped in relief.

Percy had finally reached them and dragged Ron off to shore much to his friend's surprise and protest. "Percy! I'm alright!"

Harry was helped out and dragged to Madame Pomfrey who started over at him right away. Fleur was clinging to her sister making sure she was alright.

Harry heard her tell Gabrielle that it was the Grindylow that had gotten her. Harry was really glad now that he had gotten past them fast.

Harry was wrapped tightly in a blanket and a hot potion stuff down his throat making him feel instantly warm as steam gushed out his ears.

"Harry well done!" Hermione said coming to sit next to him, Krum following.

"Harry! You should see the picture I took, it was awesome! I got it just as you breached the water!" Collin said excitedly bursting up near Harry. Harry laughed and asked Collin to show him later. Collin had been showing him a few of the pictures he had before sending them off to Sirius and the others, and he had begun to enjoy seeing them. They brought back some good memories.

"You haff a beetle in your hair Herm-own-ninny." Krum said trying to bring her attention back to him. Harry frowned as Hermione moved to brush it out of her hair.

"Wait!" Hermione paused and looked at him curiously. She had just been about to say something else to him. Collin had paused at the beetle comment and moved to Hermione to see the bug also.

"Harry!"

"You got any unbreakable vials on you Collin?" Harry asked pulling out his wand. Collin nodded and tossed one to Harry. " _Accio beetle 'Rita Skeeter'_ " he said, the last part in a whisper. The bug flew into the vial buzzing angrily. He stoppered it with a smile, he had been right. "Thanks Collin."

"No problem Harry, you can tell me about it later. I have to go find Dennis." Collin said realizing that now probably wasn't the best to ask about the bug.

"What was that about Harry?"

"Hmm, nothing."

"Well anyways, you were way outside the time limit, though I think everyone was. Did it take long to find us?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry answered with a shake of his head.

"Thank you for the help down there." Krum said suddenly causing Hermione to blink n surprise.

"It wasn't a problem." Harry said with a smile glad that the other was acknowledging it. "But you really shouldn't be thanking me, you should be thanking Cedric." Harry said with a laugh, especially at Krum's confused expression.

"What? Me? What for?" Cedric asked confused looking over at them.

Harry smirked and tossed the knife at Cedric who caught it looking bewildered. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"How…how did you…" Cedric said not knowing what to say. When did Harry get his knife?

Harry glanced at Dumbledore to see him in conversation with what seemed to be the chief Merperson. A wild and ferocious looking female. Dumbledore then called the judges over to talk some things over. Harry glanced back at Cedric and decided to let him know.

"I got there first, but didn't have anything to cut Ron down with. I was about to use a rock or my wand when you showed up and cut Cho free. I summoned your knife when you were swimming away." Harry answered.

"You got there first! Why didn't you just get me and leave!" Ron exclaimed finally being rescued from Percy and joining the others.

"Didn't you listen at all to the explanation? Or did it all go in one ear and out the other?" Harry asked surprised, he knew Ron had heard the whole thing if he had heard Harry had gotten there first.

"That was pretty smart of you Harry." Cedric said giving Harry and appreciative look. "Thanks for this back by the way, it was a gift from my dad."

"No problem." Harry said with a smile. Harry staggered back suddenly as he found himself with an armful of a very thankful girl.

"Thank you!" Fleur exclaimed. "You saved 'er even though she was not yours to save."

"Yeah." Harry said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Fleur beamed and kissed Harry on each cheek, he felt his face burn and adverted his eyes. Unfortunately, his wondering eyes just happened to catch the steely grey of another blond. This one however seemed to be angry for some reason. Harry felt his stomach drop when he saw Draco shove his way through the crowd and seemingly leave.

"And you—you 'elped!" Fleur said giving the same treatment to Ron whose ears turned bright red. Hermione didn't look very pleased and Krum was once again trying to bring her attention back to himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Ludo Bagman called out causing the group to jump and the crowd to grow quiet. "We have reached a decision. Thanks to the Mer-chieftainess Murcus, we know exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake. We have taken circumstances into consideration and have decided to award the marks out of fifty…

"Fleur Delacour, demonstrated an excellent use of the bubble-head charm, was attacked by Grindylow's and failed to reach the hostage and retrieve her. We award 25 points."

"I deserve zero." Fleur said shaking her head as the crowd applauded behind them.

"Cedric Diggory, also used the bubble-head charm, was the first to return with his hostage. Though he was one minute outside of the time limit of an hour." An enormous cheer went up from the Hufflepuff section. "We award him 47 points."

Wow, Harry thought to himself. He must have really been outside of the time limit. He swore it had felt longer than an hour by the time he had reached the village.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete transfiguration on himself, giving himself a shark head, which was effective. He was second to return with his hostage, we award 40 points.

"Harry Potter used Gillyweed and produced great results." Bagman continued. "Returning last and well outside of the time limit. However we were informed that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages. His delay was due to careful deliberation on how to proceed and his determination to return Ms. Delacour's hostage as well as his own."

Ron and Hermione both gave him exasperated looks, through Hermione's was a bit confused when she heard he had stopped and thought about how to proceed. Harry chanced a glance back at the Slytherin section. He still could not spot Draco, but he saw Blaise give him a smile. He also saw Snape, and surprised to Emma by him, look at him and give a tight nod. Emma was beaming and clapping for him. She was one of the few in the Slytherin section. Many snakes were looking at her oddly.

"Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber. Some would like full marks appointed to Mr. Potter for this. However, we have decided that Mr. Potter shall be awarded 45 points."

Harry's heart leapt. Somehow… he was now tied with Cedric for first place. Ron and Hermione beamed at him caught by surprised and started applauding with the rest of the crowd. Fleur was clapping hard, thankful as she was to Harry for saving her sister. Krum was still trying to get Hermione's attention. Harry felt bad for the guy, if it wasn't Ron, Hermione was trying to help or focus on Harry. He really hoped the guy still had a shot.

"The third and final task shall take place at dusk on the 24th of June. precisely one month before hand the champions will be notified of what is to come. Thank you all for your support!"

Harry let out a relieved sigh, it was all over. All that stress for the second task was finally gone. The champions and their hostages all smiled and let Madame Pomfrey take them inside the tent for a change of clothes before heading back up to the castle.


	58. Finally he gets a clue

A/N: OMG, I love you guys. The reviews for the last chapter made me so happy. I love to hear your thoughts on the story. To answer some questions, it will be a while before Ron and Hermione are phased out. You can already see that start to happen with Ron. Harry was not happy to have to save Ron, and in the next chapters he becomes even more unhappy with the other boy's attitude. If you all remember he never completely forgave Ron for abandoning him. I am not quite sure about Hermione yet and to what extent she will be detected from Harry.

And as for Harry and Draco, well here's some progress, like many of you were hoping for. But probably not as much as you all would like.

* * *

Chapter 58 Finally...He gets a clue

Emma POV

She couldn't help but clap and cheer when Harry came out of the water. Despite knowing exactly what happened, or at least similarly what happened considering what Dumbledore and Bagman were announcing about the champions and their time under the water, Emma was immensely proud of Harry.

"He's doing a good job." Severus commented from next to her.

"And that surprises you?" She asked.

"A little bit. Saving the other girl, I can see, pausing and assessing the situation I am a bit surprised at." Severus admitted.

"I just think that shows that you and Draco are having a positive influence on him." Emma replied.

She smiled when Harry looked over at them and waved. Severus gave him a small smile in return. She frowned thought when she caught sight of his worried and sadden face for a moment before he turned.

"What?" Emma said confused. She looked at Severus who also had a puzzled look on his face. Turning around to see what Harry might have been looking at she spied Blaise shooting a worried look at them and then back towards a retreating figure. "Draco?"

"Draco? Is something the matter with him?" Severus asked turning around also and spying his godson walking away.

"I don't know, I'm going to go check on him." Emma said distracted. She made her way over to the retreating figure, following him to a lone tree near the lake.

Draco was staring at the water and didn't say anything when she sat down next to him.

"Draco?"

"You know I really don't like McGonagall right now." Draco commented. Emma paused as the scores were finished being announced, Draco had his head tilted as he paid attention.

"Why is that?"

"She said something to me earlier."

Emma sat quietly while Draco paused.

"You know, both me and Harry were worried that I might be placed in the lake for him, however slight the chances may have been. We both were prepared to deal with the consequences should it happen." Draco explained. "You don't know how happy I was to realize that Harry considered me that important to him."

"Were you disappointed that you weren't?" Emma asked.

"A little, but I was alright with it for the most part. It didn't really hit me how hard I wanted it till this morning when I didn't see Granger or Weasley at breakfast." Draco told her looking a little lost.

"Draco, why are you upset with McGonagall right now?" Emma asked tentatively.

"I talked with her this morning, told her how Harry and I are friends now. I mentioned some of this to her also. She told me to think about why this was upsetting me so much. I don't know if I am ready to yet." Draco said softly.

Emma smiled at him, she was beginning to understand what had him so upset and worried. She had hoped and had a feeling that if the two boys had started to get close like they were, that something might happen between to two.

"Are you still unsure?"

"All I know right now is that I hated it when Delacour kissed him. And how much I didn't like it that Weasley was the one he had to save. They're not even as close as they were. You, Neville, even Lovegood, I don't think I would have had a problem with. I don't know why it bothered me so much that Weasley was his hostage." Draco said frustrated.

"I can't really answer any of those for you. Sorry Draco, but I think you will have to come to those conclusions yourself." Emma replied feeling for the boy. He sighed and nodded in understanding.

"I think…I think I am just going to go back to the castle." Draco said getting up.

"Harry will be disappointed if you left. I know he was when he saw you walk away." Emma called out softly.

"I can't really talk to him right now, I am just to confused when I see him. I think it's been building for a while now, this was just the peak." Draco replied walking off.

Emma smiled sadly. She hoped it didn't take the boys too long to figure this out. If they started to act like this it might end up hurting the both of them. She walked back to where Severus was still standing, he was watching the Slytherin students make their way back to the castle.

"Is Draco alright?" Blaise asked coming over to the two of them.

Emma nodded. "He's starting to realize that he likes Harry, just not able to put it into words yet." Emma replied softly so only Blaise and Severus could hear her.

"He still hasn't figured it out yet?" Blaise asked surprised while Severus groaned next to him. Blaise looked in surprise at his professor. "I could have told him that last year. Draco's been obsessed with Potter ever since first year."

"I am going to leave. They are both my godsons, I have no wish to hear this about them." Severus ground out walking away. Blaise and Emma shared a look and laughed.

"I should go. I won't say anything to Draco, but if this funk of his stays around for too long I'm asking Potter to take care of it." Blaise said. "They are both thick if they haven't realized it yet."

"Good luck with them. And thank you Blaise for watching out for them this year." Emma replied as the other left.

Soon enough most of the students had gone back to the castle, only a few remained lingering as they talked. Emma waited for the champions to come out of the tent. It would be good to talk with Harry before she went back home.

* * *

Harry exited the tent with the others and prepared to make his way back to the castle when he caught sight of someone waiting for him.

"You guys go on ahead." Harry said waving off Ron and Hermione and rushing towards Emma. "Emma!" Harry exclaims as he rushes the girl he considers a sister and engulfs her in a hug. "Are Sirius and Remus here?"

"Sorry cub, they couldn't make it." Emma said laughing at Harry's pout. "I know you wanted to see them, they wanted to come. But Sirius was feeling a little dizzy this morning and wasn't feeling up to making the journey."

"Is he getting sick in the morning?" Harry asked concerned. Granted that was about the only question he could think to ask, he didn't know much about pregnancy, even less about male pregnancy which apparently existed in the wizarding world.

"The morning sickness is pretty much over, though he can't smell fish without getting sick, so that's out of our diet at the moment. No, mainly just some minor pregnancy pains, dizziness for this morning. He is starting to show a little. Apparently, male pregnancies develop slightly faster due to all the magic being used to maintain the pregnancy." Emma told Harry.

"So Sirius is alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Perfectly. The only thing he is dealing with at the moment is crazy cravings and lethargy at the moment. Like I said it takes a lot of magic to maintain. That's why its predominantly purebloods that find male pregnancy cases, they have more of a magical capacity to maintain the pregnancy. Plus they are in more magical saturated areas. Remus is going spare running around waiting on Sirius hand and foot." Emma said with a laugh.

"Wow, that's a lot. I wasn't expecting some of that. Where did you learn all of that?" Harry asked curious.

"Sirius needs something to do during the day. He finds lecturing me on different aspects of wizarding culture to be a favorite pastime. Male pregnancies is just a topic he spent about a week talking my ear off." Emma replied grinning.

Harry laughed it was great to hear about home. He got letters frequently and found time periodically to call on the mirrors and talk, but it ended up being more about he was doing than what was happening at home. It was nice that Emma had come for the task and they got some time to talk.

"So how about your studies, how are they going?" Harry asked curious.

"Amazing and dreadful at the same time. Remus is a great teacher, but he is certainly pushing hard to get me caught up. I think he is still pushing to get me near enough in level to you. Luckily, it's just me, so we can go at a pace I'm comfortable with. I am actually progressing quiet well according to him." Emma said proud.

"So what kind of level do they think you are at?" Harry asked curious.

"Around a mid-year second year, or something like that. Almost 10 months of studies and I think that I am doing well."

"That sounds amazing, probably helps that you're not a firsty trying to take everything in." Harry joked.

"That it does. Though my potions is fairly lacking. I can only do so much with practical. Sirius can't do too much brewing at this stage, and Remus is pants at potions. So I get weekly assignments from Sev. And he sends me stuff. He's not always available though, so its periodic at best." Emma replied.

Truthfully it was great learning about magic. A lot different than muggle schooling. In magic, you are literally learning the basics and building your way up. You get the understanding, or at least you are supposed to, of how things work. With muggles' sure its similar, but you aren't learning the basics for things like electricality and how machines are made unless you go into the field. With magic, it permeates everyday life, so you know about everything you can.

"So how did they task go?" Emma asked curious to see what might have been different

"Well you already know that I figured everything out pretty early with Draco's help. I woke late for the task this morning though and was almost late." Harry confessed.

Emma laughed, well some things it seemed didn't change.

"It seemed to last forever, but pass in no time at all down in the water." Harry commented. "I actually tried to think about the situation when I was down there. Seemed to help with the Merpeople. I think they liked that I didn't just charge in there." Harry said.

"That's good, last time you did just charge in there and were a little confused. Though the outcome was the same. You still saved Gabrielle." Emma replied proud of Harry. Sirius and Remus would have a laugh when they heard how stubborn Harry had been and saved one not his to save.

"I guess that's good. Emma, do you know why Draco left?" Harry asked reminded of the other boy when Gabrielle was mentioned. "He looked angry when I looked at him after talking with Fleur."

"I have an idea, but that is his business. I suggest talking to him."

"Oh."

"Give it time, he was confused about a few things and needs to figure out what is going on in his head." Emma said seeing the dejected look on Harry's face.

"Yeah I guess." Harry replied softly sticking his hands in his pocket. He stopped when his hand brushed against something in his pocket making him remember something. "Emma, wait, I have something for you."

"Oh?" Emma asked stopping and turning around. She smirked though when Harry pulled out a vial from his pocket. A vial with an angrily buzzing beetle in it. "Oh, it's perfect, where ever did you find her." Emma cooed darkly.

"In Hermione's hair. Luckily Collin was nearby and was able to give me a vial. He even took a picture of it, I think he's going to send it over with the others for today." Harry replied tossing the vial over much to the bugs displeasure.

"This is perfect. Sirius has just the person to send this to." Emma replied happily.

"So it's really her?"

"100% if you got her from 'Mione's hair." Emma replied. "Hopefully we can serious limit her with this." Emma replied looking up.

"Great. Are you staying?" Harry asked as they reached the castle. He could see Neville and Luna waiting at the entrance for him.

"Not really, I should probably be getting back soon. How about this, let us know when you have a Hogsmeade weekend, we can try and come up. But for now, go to your friends, I am sure they want to congratulate you." Emma replied giving Harry a hug.

"Will do, say hi to everyone at home." Harry said brightly returning the hug before he rushed up the steps.

* * *

The week following the second task was interesting. Everyone seemed to want to know about what had happened down in the lake.

And despite not being awake until they had breached the water, Ron had managed to spin quite the tale when regarding what happened.

At first it stayed pretty close to truth, telling how Dumbledore had called them to his office the night before and put them into an enchanted sleep after assuring them that they would awaken once above the water. However, by the end of the week it turned into Ron fighting off mermen before being taken and helping Harry escape.

Parvati and Lavender had been eating it up the whole time. Now that Ron was getting all this attention, Parvati had no problem latching onto Ron and giving him attention.

Frankly, it was getting on both Harry and Hermione's nerves. Ever since the second task, Hermione had been getting hounded by Krum's many fans, all who were unhappy that she had been the one who he had saved.

And Harry, well Harry had been feeling increasingly peeved the whole week, and all the squealing girls around Ron had not helped. The whole week, Draco had been ignoring him. Not one note in their journals no matter what Harry had written would get the other to talk to him.

Harry could have handle the cold shoulder if it had been a fight between the two, he was no stranger to those with them despite how few they had actually had this year. No, what he could not handle was not knowing what was wrong, and if he had done something. Not knowing anything was setting his teeth on edge.

It finally got too much for both Harry and Hermione that they ended up shouting at Ron at the same time. Hermione making a comment about him being asleep during the time and Harry just wanted him to shut up.

Ron's ears went red, after that he went back to the original story, mindful of both Harry and Hermione after that.

* * *

"Hermione, when is the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry asked on their way to potions the next day.

"Next weekend, why?" Hermione asked, Ron looked over curious.

"Emma wanted to know. She's gonna try and get up here with Remus and Sirius if he is feeling well enough. It's been a while, and I wasn't able to go see them over Christmas because of the ball. I've only seen Emma recently besides the talks in the mirror. They want to come and see me for a while." Harry explained.

"That makes since, want us to come?" Ron asked.

"No, I think I want it to be more of a family thing. Maybe later you guys can join us." Harry commented. As much as he loved his friends, he loved his family more. And he was truthful when he said that it had been a while. He wanted to just spend time with those he considered his family before it was interrupted.

"I think it's perfectly understandable. I wish my parents could come up. I do miss them terribly during the school year. Letters just don't quite cover it." Hermione said as they reached the potions classroom.

Or at least they would have had a cluster of Slytherins not blocked their way.

Draco stood surrounded by his usual group. The girls were engrossed and giggling/sneering at something in Pansy's hands. The boys were around them an amused sneer on their faces. Harry was worried to see that Draco wasn't even attempting to—do anything. He was just standing there arms folded and a sneer on his face, but he wasn't even paying attention to the group.

"Ohh, look its Granger." Parkinson sneered.

"I didn't know you had it in you Granger. Stringing what was it… three boys along? Quite scandalous." Greengrass jeered.

"What are you lot talking about?" Hermione demanded crossly.

"Take a look. You'll be sure to find something interesting in there." Blaise said snagging a magazine from Parkinson's hands and tossing it at the group of Gryffindors.

Harry and Neville looked away from the Slytherins with a frown and glanced at the magazine to see what was the big issue. Ron was shaking his head and Hermione was looking at the article curiously.

There was an article on the page opened that read, ' _Love square at Hogwarts,'_ underneath that there was a picture of Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and another of Viktor Krum.

"Really, you shouldn't have crossed her." Ron commented.

"I'm not scared of her." Hermione said folding the paper up just as Snape opened the door and ushered them all in.

Harry waved to Neville as he followed Ron and Hermione to a table in the back, morbid curiosity taking over. He was curious about the article. As Snape began his lecture the three chanced opening the magazine and perusing the article again.

Harry wasn't happy to see that it was another article by Rita Skeeter. How was she still causing trouble after being captured Harry didn't know. Though he supposed it was possible that the article had been timed to release.

He frowned as he read—

 _Love Square at Hogwarts_

 _Well dear readers I've done it again. It seems that there is more than just the tri-wizard tournament floating around Hogwarts grounds. It has come to my attention that all is not well with some of the students. I would say that Harry Potter, Hogwarts champion and boy-who-lived, has found love at last in longtime friend Hermione Granger. But it seems that all is not as simple as it seems for our poor suffering hero._

 _Hermione Granger, an ambitious, yet plain girl can frequently be seen in the company of Harry Potter, sources say. Yet he is not the only boy she is seen frequently with, and it seems that she has a taste for famous men._

 _Viktor Krum, Durmstang champion and nation quidditch player for the Bulgarian nation team, has become quiet invested with the young girl. Since his arrival, much to his fans disappointment, his sole interest outside of the tournament has seemed to focus around Ms. Granger. It has even come to my attention that in a conversation with a friend, Mr. Krum has expressed that he has never felt this way about another girl. He was reported commenting how he wished to invite her over to visit him in Bulgaria for the holidays._

 _But there is yet another factor, shocker dear readers, that seems to have involved themselves in the supposed love triangle turned heartache making things frightfully more complicated._

 _Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter, is also seen in close company of the aforementioned and Hermione Granger. Things came to a headway when Ronald expressed his displeasure at the fact that Viktor Krum took Ms. Granger to the Yule Ball, a traditional dance held in event for the tournament. A great shouting match was involved between all mentioned causing quiet the disruption during the ball._

 _Is Ms. Granger not satisfied with the attention of two famous young men and must in turn involved another in the fight for her affections? Who exactly is she stringing alone and who does she really have aims for?_

 _Comments from students report that she is a rather homely looking girl. But being one of the more talented students, many believe that she wouldn't be above brewing a love potion to achieve her aims._

 _Of course, love potions of any kind are banned at Hogwarts, and we must hope that headmaster Dumbledore is investigating these claims. In the meantime, let all Harry Potter well-wishers as well as Viktor Krum, hope that these men find a worthier person of their affections._

"I told you not to piss her off. She's turned you out to be some kind of… of scarlet woman." Ron hissed looking worried.

"Scarlet woman?" Hermione asked suppressing her laughter looking at Ron.

"Look she's even dragged you into this Ron." Harry commented laughing slightly. It was a love triangle, though not one with him in it. Truthfully his affections lied elsewhere with…the thought process of Harry brain seemed to stutter to a halt. Right, well there's that issue he had been avoiding. Guess he can't push that away anymore.

Harry chanced a glance up and looked towards the Slytherin side. Draco had his head down and was dutifully taking notes. Unfortunately, that is when he noticed that Snape was no longer at the front of the class.

"Well, well, well. Fascinating as this all may be. I will ask that you not discuss personal matters inside the classroom. Unless you would all like to share what is so interesting." Professor Snape said icily from behind them causing all three to spin around in their chairs and look horrified at him.

And here Harry was trying to be good in this class. This incident would really set him back he feared. He gulped, Snape looked at the Witches Weekly magazine sitting on Hermione's lap and worried that he was going to read it out in front of the whole class.

'Please don't say anything.' Harry pleaded with his eyes looking at Snape who had just summoned the magazine. Snape looked at him, Harry thought for sure that he was going to do it as he saw the challenge in the professor's eyes. He did have an image to keep after all.

"Love square at Hogwarts. Dear me, Potter, trouble does seem to follow you ' _Harry Potter, Hogwarts champion and boy-who-lived, has found love at last in—"_ Snape was cut off however from reading the article when the paper went up in flames. Snape hastily stepped back and dropped the burning paper before vanishing the mess with his wand.

The classroom was silent as they gapped at the scene. Even the Slytherins who had been laughing were now frozen in shock.

Harry himself was shocked. Not wanting that article read out he had done the first thing that came to mind, destroy it. Harry looked in horror to the wand still in his hand to his fuming potions professor and second godfather. He wondered if he had a death wish.

"50 points from Gryffindor and detention Potter for the next two nights." Snape hissed looking murderous. Harry nodded quickly scared to say anything. "Since you all can't be bothered to pay attention in class whilst together, you are moving. Weasley next to Longbottom. Granger, Parkinson. Potter—table in front of my desk. Now."

The three scrambled to obey. Harry tossed his things into his cauldron and hurried to the front. Snape followed and sat down at his desk. It was then that Harry noticed that he had finished lecturing and they were to work on the potion now. No wonder he had noticed that they were not paying attention.

"Do not do something like that again in my class Harry." Snape said sternly from his desk, but softly enough that no one would hear over the prep for the potion. "Not only the magazine, but setting fire to it was highly dangerous. Open flames like that in a potions classroom, you were lucky that there were no potions going at the time."

Harry bowed his head, knowing that Snape was disappointed in him. Merlin, he was disappointed in himself. He couldn't believe he had done that.

"It won't happen again sir." Harry said beginning to work on the assignment.

"Stay after class, we need to work something out for your detention." Snape said with a sigh.

Harry worked in silence while he continued his potion. He tried not to pay attention to the little whispers that were going on around him. He knew he had acted brash, and he really shouldn't have set fire to the paper, but it had felt justified at the moment. The thought of Draco hearing that nonsense had made Harry really uneasy, even though he knew that Draco had already read the article.

A knock on the door startled the class.

"Enter." Snape called out displeased to have someone coming to his class while there was brewing going on.

The door opened and to Harry's surprise Karkaroff entered. Everyone paused and looked up as they watched him walk over to Snape's desk. He was twisting his goatee and looked quite agitated.

"We need to talk." Karkaroff spoke when he reached Snape. He seemed determined that no one hear him as he was barely moving his lips. Harry barely heard him, but only because his desk was so closed to Snape's at the moment.

"After my lesson." Snape said barely giving the other man a glance.

"No, we must talk now. You have been avoiding me." Karkaroff demanded interrupting.

"After the lesson." Snape snapped.

Harry chanced a glance up. Karkaroff looked worried and Snape angry.

Karkaroff ended up hovering during the entire class period, intent on not letting Snape get out of this talk. Harry wondered what this was all about. When it was almost time for class to be over, Harry deliberated on whether or not to knock over the vial of armadillo bile so he could stay and hear what was going on.

Looking at Snape and seeing how angry he still looked, Harry thought it better not to chance it. Maybe the other man would tell him later.

"Professor?" Harry asked as the class filed out. Ron and Hermione gave him concerned looks but he waved them off.

"Wait outside Potter." Snape said hold the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir." Harry said doing as he was told.

As soon as he stepped out the door shut behind him. Thankfully, but probably because Snape knew he would listen, the door wasn't silenced. Harry looked around and was thankful that no one else lingered by the classroom, most likely because of Snape's temper this afternoon.

"What is so urgent!" Snape hissed.

"This," Karkaroff replied pausing. Harry wondered what the man was showing Snape. "Well? It's never been this clear before. Not since—"

"Would you put that away!" Snape demanded. "I told you before. I will not do anything. My position is here. What you do is up to you. You are not my problem, Karkaroff."

"But Severus!"

"No. Now leave, I have a student that needs attention." Snape demanded.

Harry quickly backed away from the door and leaned against the other wall. Karkaroff left shooting a glare behind him at Snape and Harry. Harry looked hesitantly at the Professor but followed when he was ushered inside.

"Come, let us talk in my office." Snape said tiredly.

Harry nodded and followed. Harry sat down in a chair and Snape in another.

"Is everything alright sir?" Harry asked worried.

"Please Harry, while we are alone you may drop the formalities. I do not make Draco do so, I will not have you either." Snape said with a sigh.

"Alright Sev." Harry said with a smile knowing the other wasn't partially fond of the name but knew he wouldn't get in trouble for it.

"Do not take such a light tone with me young man. You are still in trouble." Snape warned.

"Sorry." Harry replied meekly. "But really is everything ok? What was that with Karkaroff?"

Snape looked at Harry with a sigh. This conversation would have had to come sooner or later.

"Harry what do you know of the reasons behind my joining your group?" Snape asked.

"Err, well Emma trusted you. and Sirius and Remus do also. I could tell during the summer that not everything was said. I remember that they mentioned a little of how they used to treat you and that you were best friends with my mum. I did notice that you mentioned a few times having worked with Voldemort a few times, but the others seemed to know so I just left it. I've been kind of going off all that. Besides, you've been nicer this year to me and act like you care, so I figured, I am giving Draco a shot why not you. It's nice having you here." Harry admitted realizing that he was rambling.

"Most of that is true. However, there were a few things about myself that were left out because it would have been too much for you at the time. But now I think it would be best if we go over it some. I don't think it is good to hid anymore." Snape said.

"Only if you think it's necessary. I do trust you now." Harry said knowing that whatever it was, it was probably hard for the other man.

"Harry do you remember last year, when we had Pettigrew cornered?" Snape asked.

"Yeah."

"We asked him to show us his arm, the Dark Lord usually marked his followers as a way to show their allegiance to him and for him to call them to him." Snape explained.

"I remember, it wasn't very clear." Harry replied. "Hang on, was that what Karkaroff was worrie about? Was he a death eater?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, he was. Remember how I mentioned briefly that I was a spy for both sides. Karkaroff knew that I had been a Death Eater and has been coming to me with his worries. The mark is growing clearer than it has been for some time." Snape admitted. And loath as he was to, he pulled up the sleeve of his robe and showed Harry his arm.

Harry was shocked to see how dark the mark now was. Last year they could make out the outline on Pettigrew's arm, but it wasn't this clear.

"Professor, why are you showing me this?" Harry asked confused yet grateful that this was being shared with him.

"Because I know that you have begun to be curious about what is going on. I will not hide this from you, especially knowing how you hate people keeping things from you." Snape replied.

"Thank you."

"I also have my reasons. I feel that it is time you understood more of what lead to this point." Snape replied. In for a knut, in for a galleon.

Harry sat back curious and waited to see what he would say.

"You know that I was friends with your mother. After I had a falling out with her in our fifth year, I lost one of the few things that were trying to keep me on the right track. Without her guidance, I fell to the influences that many of my fellow house mates also did. The Dark Lord was growing in power at that time and was beginning to recruit followers. The horrors that would follow him had only just started to begin. He was alluring for many of us, especially the purebloods.

"I mentioned before how he valued me for my potions skills, luckily for me he didn't seem interested in putting out for some of his more dirty work. Instead I worked on experimental potions and the like for him. I also did some spying. After a while I began to see how bad the situation really was, but by that point I was too far in the ranks to do anything about it. The cost for deserting him was death." Snape explained. He tried to key down some of what he did wanting to spare Harry the horrors of his youth.

"There came a time when Slughorn, the potions master previous to my employment here wished to retire. Knowing this, the Dark Lord thought it perfect to have a spy within the hall of Hogwarts itself. He wanted me to do whatever I had to in order to get the position. We heard about Dumbledore interviewing someone for a position. It was decided that I should go and see what information I could gather."

"What position?" Harry asked wondering where this was going.

"Harry, what I am about to tell you is one of the biggest mistakes of my life, and there are very few moments that go by that I do not wish I could change that night." Snape said sadly.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Harry questioned. Shaking his head Snape sighed. Worried and wanting to comfort his second godfather, he got up and went to stand by the man, giving him a light hug, much to the others surprise.

"Please do not hate me for this."

"I…Sirius and the others, they trust you. and they know about what happened, or at least I am sure whatever you are about to tell me Emma does. If they can still trust you after knowing whatever it is… then the least I can do is give you a chance." Harry admitted. Whatever this was, it seemed like it was going to be a big deal. So much so that Snape was worried Harry would hate him for it.

"You are so much like your mother." Snape said softly but brimming with emotion, he gratefully returned the hug that Harry had given him.

"Alright, so this interview?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes. The other person getting interviewed that day was Trelawney." Snape paused as Harry froze beside him. "I listened at the door to see what Dumbledore might be asking her. It stayed innocent for most of the time. That is until the end, when she gave the prophecy."

Snape found himself pausing again to see if Harry would say anything. But the boy was silent beside him.

For his part, Harry didn't know what to say. He remembered briefly from the summer how they had discussed the prophecy. They had mainly focused on the one he had heard. He only briefly got information on the first one. From what he understood from the first prophecy was that there would be someone born at the end of July that the Voldemort would mark as his equal, and that person would be the only one with the power to defy him. To truly be free one would have to defeat the other.

"I only heard half of what she said before I was chased off. Still being in the Dark Lord's service, I immediately returned to his side and informed him of what I had heard."

"What happened?" Harry found himself asking softly.

"He took a while to figure out what the meaning he felt was of the prophecy. After doing so he called me back and discussed it with me. When I realized what he had deduced, that there were only two likely candidates, yourself and Longbottom, I was horrified. Despite our falling out, your mother was still one of my greatest supports and friends, so was Alice. Fearful I immediately asked if there was no other way than to target your family." Snape explained. Harry was bewildered when tears began to roll down his godfather's face. "Once he had made up his mind there was no swaying him. Doing what I could I pleaded that he spare Lily, at the time I still had great feelings of ill will towards James, I was not thinking of him. Eventually he conceded and told me that he could only ask her to step aside, what she chose to do was up to her."

"At least you tried." Harry said surprising himself. At first he had thought he would be angry at Snape for all of this, just like the man feared. But it meant a lot that he was telling Harry himself, Harry could truly see that he regretted it all. "You…you were still with him at that point. At least you tried to save her after your mistake. You couldn't have known that he would target us."

"Every day that I truly spend in your company I find myself seeing her all over again. Not just in your eyes, but in everything you do." Snape said gazing fondly at Harry. "You are my reason for going on after. I had to protect the last thing she left."

Harry smiled, soft tears trailing down his face.

"I panicked realizing how little chance your parents stood. Immediately after learning that he would target them, I went to Dumbledore. I told him I would do anything if he would protect Lily. We agreed that I would play spy for both sides as he would work on the protections. They worked for the most part, you and your parents were safe for months after going in hiding."

"What happened?"

"In October that year, he called us. One of his other spies, which I didn't know at the time, but was Pettigrew, had found out where the Potter's were. So he began planning his attack. There was nothing I could do. Shortly after he attacked Godric's Hallow, where you were living.

"I came after as soon as I could." Snape confessed. "I was first in the house after the Dark Lord disappeared. My first thought was to Lily, I came there, you were crying for her. It was too much for me. When I heard Black get there I left right away. I vowed that night that I would do everything to protect you, you that was all I had left of her." Snape said strongly looking at Harry.

"Thank you, for telling me." Harry replied. It was hard to take in all that he had learned. "I…after hearing that…its hard, but you didn't mean for it to be us. And you tried to save at least mum when you found out. I can't hate you for that. If I had only heard part of the story, I might have. But knowing that you did so much for her, and everything since has been for her, and now me. I can't, you're family now."

"Ha…Harry."

"I love you, you are my godfather. And I think my mother made the right choice in choosing you." Harry told Snape, fresh tears were falling down both their faces now.

"Thank you." Snape replied hugging Harry close. He dried each of their tears and composed himself. Taking out his wand he summoned two vials from a cupboard nearby. "Here, calming droughts, I think we both need one at the moment."

Grateful Harry took his, feeling settled once he did.

"Now, I think that should be enough for today. We have been here long enough, you can come up with some appropriate excuse to your friends, how about doing your first detention today. You can come back tomorrow night and we can finish talking. You do have one more detention after all."

"that works, I can say you were angry after Karkaroff left that you had me do my detention right away." Harry suggested.

"That works, off you go now." Snape said smiling at Harry as he left. He was glad the talk had gone so well.


	59. Finally it Happens

A/N: Thanks all who loved the last chapter. Here's a slightly angsty Drarry chapter! And there's a little surprise coming this chapter, who remembers the secret watchers that were hinted at right before the second task? This chapter has been waiting forever to reach you all! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 59 Finally… it Happens

"Harry! What took you so long? You've been gone hours, it's almost dinner!" Ron exclaimed when Harry made his way into the common room.

"Sorry guys. Snape was so pissed after Karkaroff came in that he had me stay behind and do my detention for tonight right then." Harry explained.

"Tough mate. At least you don't have to do it later." Ron replied. "Though it sucks that you have to have detention on a Saturday. When does he want you there?"

Harry shrugged and sat next to Neville on the sofa. "Doesn't make much of a difference to me. Snape wants me there after lunch tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're alright. It looks like you've been crying slightly." Neville whispered leaning in to talk to Harry.

"It's fine, we talked some, got a few things cleared between us." Harry admitted.

"You should ask him about Draco tomorrow night. I know you're worried, and frankly I'm starting to get worried myself." Neville told Harry concerned. "How longs it been since the two of you talked in your journals?"

"I haven't talked to him since before the second task." Harry said glumly.

Neville frowned. "It's not like him. He barely said anything earlier today also. I think it's time to stop letting him have his space and just talk to him. Figure out what is wrong."

Harry nodded, he knew that he really needed to talk to Draco soon. And Neville was right, it had been over a week since the two of them had talked via the journals. And no matter how much Harry pleaded at Draco to write back to him, there was still no response. Harry wondered if Draco had even opened the journals since the second task.

That night as Harry lay down in bed he stared at the journal. Writing one more message in there, that he would talk to Draco no matter what the next day, he sighed.

He startled when he saw the mirror vibrate singling that someone was calling. Answering it he smiled to see the faces of his parents and Sirius.

"Had a feeling that you needed someone to talk to." Sirius said. "Snape floo'd earlier and told us what happened. Figured you needed someone to talk to about your day."

"Thanks guys, that means a lot." Harry said happy to hear from them. "By the way Sirius, the next Hogsmeade weekend is next week. Did you guys want to come over then?" Harry asked.

"Sounds like fun. You can tell me about all that's been going on with you. I want to hear all about the second task." Sirius said with a grin.

Lily frowned looking at Harry. "Sirius can you leave the mirror hear for a bit, I think we need to have a talk with Harry about a few things."

Surprised Sirius looked over at Lily. "Sure, Remus installed a little thing here to set the mirror on. I'll come back in a few."

"Mum?" Harry asked. James looked questioningly at his wife.

"Harry, I am your mother and there are few things you can hide from me despite me being a portrait. Now I can tell that the talk with Sev went well. However, I can also tell there is something else. What has got that sighy look all over that face of yours?" Lily demanded causing Harry to blush.

"Ohh, relationship problems young sprog?" James joked.

Harry blushed harder and looked away slightly. James paled and looked at Lily, then back at Harry serious. He had only been joking, James didn't know what to do in a situation like this, he wasn't prepared at all. "Harry?" They both asked.

"I don't know. Something like that maybe?" Harry admitted unsure. He was really glad that Sirius had left the room. He didn't really want to have this conversation with his godfather in the room.

"What is this 'maybe'?" James asked concerned.

"I may have realized that I like someone." Harry said softly looking at his parents. They both beamed at him.

"That's great!" Lily exclaimed.

"But what's with the doom and gloom look? When I first realized I like your mother I couldn't stop smiling for a week." James asked.

"Is it Draco?" Lily asked smiling.

"What!"

"Um…" Harry spluttered unsure of what to say.

"Call it mother's intuition." Lily smirked causing James to laugh. "But really dear, what is the problem?"

So Harry found himself telling them all his problems. How he had been worried about Draco before the second task. Him not realizing what that meant. How disappointed and upset he had been when Draco had just left after he surfaced, Harry didn't even know if the other boy had heard his score. And how nearly a week later there had not been one word from the other boy, in person or in their journals. All Harry knew from the others was that Draco was working through something. He had tried giving him some space to work things out but he was worried.

And to top all that off there had been the article this morning in Witch's Weekly.

James and Lily asked about that, since they didn't know about it, and Harry found himself explaining the whole potions incident.

How Draco had not even looked at him not said anything with the rest of his peers. Harry explained what the article had said about the love quarrel between him, Hermione, Krum, and Ron. To which James looked like he wanted to laugh, but kept it in. Harry explained how preposterous it all was and how he had finally realized that he liked Draco romantically. And with Draco not talking to him, there was no way of him talking to him about the article and finding out what he thought, and reassuring him that none of it was true.

"Why would he think any of that is true?" Harry's grandfather asked. Harry had forgotten about his grandparents' portrait being above his parents and didn't think they were in the frame, since he had not heard them until now.

"He's constantly unsure about how we stand with each other. After all the years of fighting, and then our mock fights to keep appearances up, he has to be constantly reassured that none of it bothers me anymore and that we are okay." Harry explained.

"What about your journals?" His grandmother asked.

"He hasn't responded at all. I have no idea if he has even opened his and read my messages." Harry confessed getting worried all over again.

"You need to talk to your young boy soon Harry." His grandfather cautioned. "Leave him like this and it sounds like a whole new batch of worries will pop up and he'll never come round for fear of what you will say."

Harry frowned not wanting any of that to happen. He agreed with his grandfather and told them that he would try and talk with Draco tomorrow after his detention.

"Hold up, detention? What for?" James asked surprised.

"I think you better finish your story Harry." His mother caution.

Laughing and feeling better, Harry explained how after coming to his realization he had looked over at Draco to notice that the room had gotten silent and Severus wasn't lecturing anymore. James groaned at hearing this, realizing where the dentition came from.

Harry went on to explain how Snape had gotten the article and had begun to read it out loud when Harry had panicked. He explained how he had set the magazine on fire loosing himself 50 house points and getting two detentions, which all led to Karkaroff coming in talking about the mark and Snape explaining everything to Harry.

"You were lucky no one was brewing yet, that was very dangerous." Lily scolded.

"I know, Sev said the same thing to me. I won't do it again." Harry promised.

"I can't believe you did that, while he was holding it." James said flabbergast and not knowing how to feel.

"Get some sleep hun." Lily said smiling at Harry. "Oh, and Harry dear?"

"Yes?"

"No sex until you're at least 15 please. For my sake." Lily asked innocently causing James to chock and stare at her.

Harry blushed and nodded. He… just better to agree with his mother. He disconnected the call to prevent her from saying anything else embarrassing. He leaned his head on his knees…he can't believe they just had that conversation.

* * *

Harry yelped as he was jerked aside after leaving lunch the next day.

"Shut it Potter, do you want someone to hear and follow us." Blaise his dragging Harry around to face him.

"Slytherins, can't you just call out to me like a normal person. Do you have to drag me into an alcove each time?" Harry asked rubbing his arm, Blaise had a strong grip.

"Quit your whining. Look it's the weekend and no one should miss you if you are gone for a few hours. Find Draco and talk some sense into him. I am tired of his funk and moping. Your part of the mess so fix it." Blaise demanded poking Harry in the chest.

"Ow!" Harry protested. "I was planning on it anyways! But I have detention first with Snape, I'll look for Draco after." Harry promised.

"Make sure that you do." Blaise replied before leaving.

Harry stared after the other boy. He was glad he had convinced the hat to put him in Gryffindor, at least he understood most of the people there. Slytherins were just confusing.

Deciding that it would just be best to head down to his detention now, he followed the direction Blaise had gone and went into the dungeons. Harry wondered what Snape had planned for the detention today.

Knocking on the potions classroom Harry waited for the professor to let him in.

"Potter, you're late." Snape said in greeting and letting him in.

"Sorry, was confronted by an angry snake on my way here." Harry said with a shrug.

"Is Draco angry with you?" Snape asked closing the door and looking at Harry.

"How would I know? I haven't seen or talked with him since before the second task." Harry replied sullenly sitting on the desk Snape had placed him at the previous class.

"That was over a week ago." Snape said surprised that it had been so long. Normally the boys did not go so long without talking to each other, especially recently. If they didn't speak face to face, he knew that they used the journals.

Since Draco knew that Snape knew about his and Harry's friendship he had come often to talk with him. He had even helped set the journals up for Draco and taught him the charms.

"So then who was it that you met?" Snape asked concerned, he would get back to the issue on Draco with Harry later.

"Blaise, he's worried about Draco and came to me on my way here. He wants me to talk to Draco, not like I wasn't already planning on doing so." Harry replied.

"I will try not to keep you to long then. It would be better to talk to Draco right away. I do have something planned for you to do though." Snape commented bringing something over to the desk Harry had sat on.

Curious, Harry leaned over and looked in the cauldron that was placed next to him. Inside were large batches of nettle leaves.

"Not as unpleasant as I could make it, preparing ingredients, but you did get in trouble." Snape commented bringing some tools for Harry to work with. "I have an OWL class next week that requires the leaves crushed. But it is in a tricky spot of the process, adding the ingredient is quickly followed by another, and the students do not have the time to prepare the ingredients beforehand as it will take the whole class time to brew."

"So, you want me to prepare the ingredients." Harry asked, at least it was not disemboweling anything.

"Yes, fairly menial. But it gives us the opportunity to talk while you do so. I have some grading to do, however it is only first years so that should be no trouble." Snape replied.

"Sounds good." Harry said getting set up. They worked quietly for a few minutes finding the silence comfortable between them while they worked.

"Did you have any questions for me after yesterday?" Snape asked after a while.

"It's just, well with Voldemort coming back… you'll have to go back to him, won't you? like as a spy?" Harry asked remembering how Snape had described his previous position.

"Most likely yes. The Dark Lord does not take kindly to traitors. That is what Karkaroff is afraid of. He had been captured after the war and traded names to get himself free. Once the Dark Lord comes back one of the first things he will do is target those who betrayed him." Snape explained putting his quill down and looking at Harry. "For me my situation will be slightly different. Many of his followers will see me as a traitor, many saw me as such towards the end anyways. Right before the end I had my place firmly established as a spy in Dumbledore's Order, his organization that fought the Dark Lord. I was his inside man."

"But you were really Dumbledore's." Harry stated. This would have been after the prophecy.

"Yes. When he comes back, I will have to take up those two roles again. However, my main priority will be you and the others. It is hard to win my loyalty given my past, and Dumbledore never had it fully. My reason for staying and turning to him was all because of my promise to help and protect you. Lily was the only good thing in my life besides my mother. Now that has expanded to both you and Draco, as well as the others slightly." Snape told Harry firmly.

Harry smiled at the other. It meant a lot to him to hear he cared, and to hear him keep reaffirming it made Harry happy.

"If it gets too dangerous for you… leave please. I don't want to lose you. I don't care if it makes Dumbledore unhappy, if your position is jeopardized just leave. I would rather have you in danger close by than far away where we can't help you." Harry asked Snape.

"I will do my best. Hopefully there will be no need of any of that." Snape promised. "Now why don't you tell me about the second task. I am curious as to how you figured everything out. I know Draco came to me and asked for the Gillyweed. Tell me about that and how the task went."

Happy for a more positive change in topic Harry launched into the tale of the last few weeks starting after Christmas and leading up to the second task. He had gotten to the part of the Merpeople village when they were interrupted by a sudden knocking at the door. Scowling and giving a pointed look to Harry who went back to crushing the leaves, he opened the door to see what it was.

"Hello professor."

"Parkinson." Snape greeted causing Harry to look up. Pansy stood there holding something in her hands.

"In detention Potter?" she sneered catching sight of him.

"What do you need Ms. Parkinson?" Snape asked catching her attention.

"Sorry professor. You see I found this old journal of mine." Parkinson replied causing Harry to look up sharply and stare at her. "I haven't used it in forever and can't seem to remember what the password I had on it was. Do you think you could help me out? It was a gift so I don't know all the charms on it."

Harry's eyes narrowed when she held out the journal. It looked exactly like the one he had, the one he had gotten as a gift from Draco. Who should have had the paired one. The one that he hadn't been responding in all week.

Stiffening in anger Harry glared at Parkinson and accidently caused the bowl he had been working with to fall to the floor. With the sudden crash the two by the door looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry." He mumbled glaring down and picking the fallen items up. Parkinson snickered by the door.

Snape looked at her sharply and plucked the book from her hands startling her. He waved his wand over the book and found that it was the one he had helped Draco with. Scowling he noticed that it had been tampered with, Parkinson had obviously tried to get in before coming to him. Luckily, he was better at spell work than her, and she had not been able to open it.

"50 points from Slytherin for blatant lying to your head of house and stealing from another student." Snape said darkly causing both Harry and Parkinson to look at him in surprise.

"What?!"

"Next time be more careful. It is unfortunate for yourself that I happen to know exactly who this really belongs to. I in fact help with the enchantments. Go before I decide to issue additional punishment." Snape said harshly.

Severely admonished Parkinson rushed from the room in shame at being caught. It was one thing Slytherins prided themselves on.

Scowling Snape tossed the book towards Harry. "You can be finished for now. Go and find Draco, I want this situation cleared up between the two of you whatever it is. Return that to him."

Nodding quickly Harry grabbed the book and pulled out his map trying to see where Draco was. Luckily, he spotted him fairly soon. He was down in the dungeons wandering about near the kitchens. Actually it was pretty near where they had meet last time.

"I found him. Thanks for this." Harry said holding up the book. "I've been worried that he hasn't responded to me. This clears that up a bit."

"Just go." Snape replied with a small smile ushering Harry out. He grabbed his invisibility cloak out of his bag and threw it over himself has he left.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Draco, he was right outside the small room that he had dragged Harry into before. Harry saw him sigh and look at the door and move to enter it. Following him as quickly as he could, Harry barely made it before Draco closed the door and slumped against it.

Shocked Harry looked at the other boy in concern.

"Stupid Potter. Why do I have to feel like this. This is all his fault." Draco muttered banging his head against the door.

"You know it helps to know what I've done wrong." Harry stated sitting down next to Draco and taking off his cloak.

"Bloody hell Potter!" Draco exclaimed jumping with his sudden appearance.

Harry looked dejectedly at the floor. "Why is it Potter again? It's been over a week and I have no idea why you are upset and I have this horrible feeling that it's my fault. Please Draco, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Harry." Draco sighed.

"It's not nothing!" Harry looked at him angrily. "You've become cold and distance, and you've barely looked at me all week. I haven't heard a single thing from you at all, you didn't even say anything about the second task. Draco, I've been really worried. I've written in the journal all week and haven't gotten a single thing out of you from that."

"Harry I'm sorry about the journal. But it's nothing, nothing you did alright. There are just some things I need to figure out." Draco said with a sigh. "As for the journal, I think someone stole it, sorry."

"Well I found out about the journal thing." Harry said pulling out the book and handing it to Draco who looked at him surprised.

"How?"

"Pansy Parkinson had it. She came during my detention with Snape and tried to get him to help her open it saying that it was a gift and she forgot how to get in it. Snape was so pissed that he ended up taking points from her. He let me out to go and find you." Harry explained.

"Oh." Draco said in a soft voice sounding sad as he took the book from Harry's hand and holding it close. Harry was worried at how sad he looked gazing at the book.

"Draco." Harry said softly. "That wasn't the only reason I came. I already told you that I was concerned. I was planning on looking for you today anyways. Even Blaise and Neville were worried."

"Really?"

"Draco of course I was worried. We've been talking since Christmas, meeting up every few days to talk or help me for the second task. We haven't gone this long without talking in some way for a while now. Of course I was worried. Please Draco, what's going on?" Harry pleaded.

"It's nothing Harry. I've just been preoccupied by some things. Trying to figure stuff out." Draco said getting defensive. "I don't have to tell you everything. I'm sorry that we weren't able to talk but—"

"Bullshit Draco! Don't give me that crap. Talk to me!" Harry demanded hurt that Draco would say something like that, why wouldn't Draco talk to him? "Please don't shut me out. I know something happened. Please if I did something tell me."

"Harry," Draco paused seeing the other boys face. "It's just…I can't believe you're making me say this…I just am having some trouble understanding some things from the second task, how I was feeling." Draco admitted blushing and looking down.

"Feeling?"

"I just… I was real worried when you were down there, and then when you came back with Weasley… I don't know I just felt strange." Draco said not looking at Harry. "A part of me still thought that I might get picked for you to rescue. And I didn't like that it was Weasley. When I didn't see you both at breakfast that day, nor Granger, I don't know…it bothered me."

"Strange how?" Harry asked quietly focusing on the first part of what Draco said for now. He looked closely at Draco seeing that the other boy was still supporting a light blush.

"I … I felt angry I guess seeing Weasley, disappointed maybe. It's hard to pinpoint exactly what it is, I don't normally deal with these many emotions." Draco said chancing a glance at Harry.

"Draco I would hardly say that you don't normally deal with anger." Harry said lightly.

"Buts its different. It…it doesn't feel like the same anger. I don't know… with you it's always different. None of my emotions ever make sense." Draco said with a sigh looking down again. "And then with Delacour, I didn't like it when she kissed you, for some reason it made me really upset."

Harry smiled at the other boy a warm feeling bubbling up inside. Harry realized that Draco must have been jealous that it wasn't him that was taken to rescue and when Fleur kissed him. He just didn't realize that is what he was feeling. He looked at the other boy fondly while Draco stared at his hands.

"Draco." Harry said softly catching the other boy's attention and placing a hand on his cheek bringing the other to look at him. He smiled seeing the uncertainty on his face before giving into his Gryffindor bravery and leaning in.

Harry was pleasantly shocked at how soft the other boy's lips were. How right it felt to be only kissing him. This was a big step for him, after all he had only realized his true feelings the other day. Heck, he had never even kissed anyone before this.

He slowly kissed Draco who was frozen beneath him in shock. Pulling back slightly he looked at the other boy whose wide eyes stared back at him.

Draco blinked a few times coming back to himself. "Oh." He sighed before launching himself at Harry making the other boy fall back.

Neither of them minded because they were too busy focusing on the feel of the others lips as they held each other tightly. Smiling against Draco's lips Harry couldn't have been happier, he wondered why it had taken them this long to get to this point.

He knew that he had been thinking about Draco for months now. Ever since they got back to school this year Harry had been unable to get the other out of his head. He just hadn't realized that this was where his head was taking him. But Draco felt right, nestled in his arms like he was and kissing him.

Pulling back slightly Draco braced his forehead against Harry's catching his breath, chuckling he began to pepper Harry's lips with kisses. "Who…would…have…ever… seen… this… happening. Draco Malfoy snogging Harry Potter."

Draco couldn't believe this was what he had been missing. The whole week he had sat in this room confused on his feelings. To have it put bluntly in front of him like this was a shock, but one he was happy with.

"You all better now?" Harry asked sighing as he settled against Draco on a rug.

Draco shrugged against him. "I don't know, I think I could use a few more kisses, we'll see after that."

Harry looked at the smirking boy besides him. "Prat." He said fondly leaning down to press his lips against the others. Draco smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"So what does this make us?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Boyfriends?"

"Sounds juvenile." Draco said scrunching up his nose.

"We're only fourteen, I say juvenile is just fine at the moment. If we last long enough, we can chose a different term when we're older." Harry said with a shrug.

"If we last long enough?" Draco said raising a brow. "Oh Potter, don't you know. Now that you've got me, you're stuck with me." He said with a grin.

"How long is that?" Harry asked cheekily.

Draco glared at him. "For however long I like. And I feel like forever, how does that sit with you?"

"Sounds perfect." Harry said with a smile before leaning in to kiss the glare away. Draco smirked into the kiss knowing he got his way.

"You know. This makes more sense, knowing why Skeeter's article bothered me so much this time around." Draco commented after they pulled away from each other.

Harry pouted, he much rather be kissing Draco than talking about Skeeter. "I figured that bothered you some. But most of what she prints isn't even true. I don't know why you would even put stock in what she did say."

"So there's no love square?" Draco asked jokingly.

"Hardly, it's more of a love triangle." Harry replied. He laughed when Draco tensed beside him. "But you hardly need to worry about that because I am in no way part of that triangle. If you haven't noticed I've been pretty focused on other things this year, including you. Hermione is in no way a contender for my affections. Those lie solely with you at the moment." Harry said sweetly trying to placate Draco.

"Good they better stay that way." Draco huffed.

"Aww isn't this sweet." A voice cooed breaking the moment between Harry and Draco causing them to startle.

They had not noticed but at some point, the door had been opened and they had gained an audience.

"Told you this was what was going on. You owe me five gallons Forge." One of the twins said looking down at the two of them. Harry and Draco both blushed at being caught.

"No, no. I told you we would catch them snogging. We walked in on that last kiss. You owe me five gallons Gred." The other twin announced.

"Your right. Fairs fair after all." The twins said exchanging the money.

"What's going on?" Draco whispered to Harry confused.

"That's what we'd like to know. Isn't it Fred?" George asked coming inside, Fred following him and closing the door. Only problem was that it was a little cramped with the two extra people.

"See we saw an odd sight about a week ago. A young pair together meeting in whispers, a snake and a lion." Fred announced. Harry and Draco shared an uneasy look.

"Well what were we to think, two unlikely fellows of different houses, meeting in hushed whispers."

"Clandestine meeting"

"First thought to pop in our heads."

"Surely it was a secret love affair."

Harry and Draco shared an unsure look. They hadn't even talked for over a week. What were the twins getting at?

"Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom, who would have thought?" George said dramatically catching the two boys' attention.

"What? Did Blaise make a move and he didn't tell me?" Draco asked shocked.

"I knew he liked Neville!" Harry exclaimed.

"But you'll never guess our surprise. When a little raven said, she thought there were two others more likely to be partaking in a secret love affair." Fred said with a sigh.

"So when did this happen?" George said intently looking at the two, the twin's dramatics forgotten for the moment.

"Err…"

"I thought you said we could trust Luna!" Draco exclaimed.

"We can!" Harry said turning to Draco. "Besides, the twins are trustworthy for the most part." Harry said defending them.

"So, you trust these two and not your little Weasley side kick?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Look they wouldn't betray me, I know that." Harry said defensively.

"On our honor as mischief makers and disciples of the Marauder's we would never betray Harry." The twins said speaking up.

Draco looked at them questionably. Unfortunately, having heard from Harry about his father's group of friends from school and how they hero worshiped Lupin and Sirius he had a feeling they were telling the truth. Sighing he nodded at Harry, not wanting to deal with this.

"We've been friends since the start of the school year, and the snogging bit just happened today." Harry explained. "If you want to know more about why we suddenly became friends ask Emma and Sirius. They'll be at Hogsmeade next weekend. You can talk to one of them there."

"So Ron and Hermione don't know about this?" Fred asked surprised.

"No, and don't tell them." Harry replied.

"We won't, we will take you up on that offer and talk to Sirius or Emma though." George replied, before the twins got up and left.

"To stressful, those two are." Draco commented leaning against Harry.

"Mmm, where were we?" Harry hummed hugging Draco close. Smirking Draco turned to him and pressed his lips against Harry's in a quick kiss.

"We should be leaving. This little storage room isn't the most secure. And your friends are probably wondering where you disappeared to. Detention doesn't last as long as you have probably been gone." Draco commented.

"Do we have to?" Harry whined.

"Mmm, we can always try and meet tomorrow, up in the room. Spend some time together." Draco replied.

"Sounds perfect. Will give me a chance to get away from Ron for a bit." Harry said with a smile.

"Getting a bit much, is he?" Draco asked remembering how the other boy had been acting the past week.

"You have no idea. Hermione and I finally had to yell at him the other day because his story about the second task was getting way out of proportion." Harry said. Ron was thriving off the attention. Harry had never noticed before how Ron tended to embellish everything he said. Over the years sure some of Ron's comments had bothered him, but for whatever reason they had begun to bother him more this year, especially after their makeup.

"Weasley's always been like that, ever since first year." Draco said with a shrug, it wasn't really surprising.

"Has he?" Harry asked not having really paid attention to Ron's behavior before.

"Of course. Did you ever wonder why stories of your adventures ended up circulating through the school? When for all intended purposes, they were private affairs. The teachers certainly weren't the ones spreading the stories, Weasley can't keep his mouth shut." Draco told Harry.

Harry frowned never having thought of it like that before. He supposed it made sense. While he knew not all of what he had done had ended up as stories and rumors going around the school, there were a few like his major end of the year adventures that always seemed to find him, that ended up in the student body.

For instance, he remembered when he had woken up in the hospital wing at the end of his first year after dealing with Quirrell. Dumbledore had come in and announced how the whole event was a secret and how naturally the whole school knew. They only people who had known of the events were Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore certainly wouldn't have gone around discussing it, and Hermione didn't really seem like she would either. But it actually made sense if Ron had gone about talking about the events they went through. He certainly would have had time to do so, Harry had been out for a while before he joined the rest of the school.

And second year, there had certainly been stories that had gone around after Ginny had been rescued. Ron had been the only other one down there with him, and Harry hadn't spread stories of the Chamber. Lockhart hadn't been in any condition either.

"I never really noticed before, but you are right." Harry said causing Draco to preen under the praise.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Draco said with a smirk.

"Not always, but I'll give you most of the time." Harry said with a smile.

Draco frowned. "I guess I can accept that. See you tomorrow?"

Harry nodded and gave him on last kiss before the two got up and left, large smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

"You look like shit mate." Ron asked concerned the over breakfast Monday morning.

"I just didn't sleep well last night." Harry said grabbing some bacon off a plate before Ron could.

Which was partly true, after spending the afternoon with Draco and working on homework, Harry had gone to bed the night before to talk with his parents, Lily was ecstatic that he and Draco were now together. Harry had been amused to see that his father didn't really know how to react to it all. After talking with them he had spent some time talking with Draco in the journals despite spending a good portion of the day together. It had been late by the time Harry had actually gone to bed.

"That's odd." Neville commented looking up.

"What's odd?" Seamus asked sitting next to them, Dean took a seat across from Seamus.

"Well it's time for the post, but that looks like a lot more than normal." Neville said pointing up.

Harry and the others looked towards the ceiling also. By this point many had noticed the strange occurrence. There were quite a few more owls flying above than normal.

"Wonder what that's about?" Dean commented.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, a large number of owls flew down and began dropping their letters at the table. For some odd reason they all seemed to land in front of Hermione and around them, spreading from her to Ron, even himself.

"This can't be good." Harry said looking at all the post.

"Blimy, it's all in response to that article from the other day!" Ron exclaimed opening one addressed to him. "Look at this ' _stop messing with that poor boy's love life, he deserves happiness'_." Ron said reading out loud from one of the letters.

"Hermione?" Harry asked looking over.

"Oh…mine are much the same. Look _'wicked girl, Harry Potter deserves better. Go back where you came from muggle'_ and this one, ow—" Hermione said showing them before cutting off as she opened another. A yellowish-green liquid had oozed out of the last envelope she opened.

"ugh…undiluted Bubotuber pus!" Ron exclaimed picking up the envelop gingerly and sniffing it.

The boys all looked over at Hermione when she let out a whimper. Her hand was staring to swell.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital wing." Neville said getting up. The other boys nodded and looked at the small pile of letters that were on the table.

"Think we should open them?" Seamus asked curiously.

"I rather not find out what other nasty surprises could be in them. Besides none were from an owl I recognized, I don't care what they say. I doubt Hermione does either." Harry said shuffling them all into a pile. Ron nodded besides him. "Let's just get rid of them."

By the time Herbology class had come that day, Neville had shown back up, but no Hermione. He explained the situation to Professor Sprout, and told the other boys that she was still getting the pus drained from her hand.

Harry was worried about how bad it must be, Hermione didn't show for Care of Magical creatures either.

"Where's your girlfriend Potter?" Parkinson shrieked with laughter when they got to class and were joined by the Slytherins.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Parkinson. I don't have a _girlfriend._ " Harry said with a cheeky smile briefly glancing behind her at Draco who smirked slightly at him. Besides Draco, Blaise gapped at Harry before turning and began talking in hurried whispers to Draco. Probably telling him off for not letting him know of the new development.

"Why got a secret boyfriend your hiding?" Pansy asked jokingly sneering at Harry.

He smiled at her. "Wouldn't you like to know." He replied walking away towards Hagrid and the crates he had set up.

Last lesson they were told that they were done on Unicorns, so Harry wondered what they would be covering next. Hopefully not more Skrewts. Getting close he peered in curiously, letting out a small relieved sigh he saw that there were a number of fluffy black creatures with long snouts. Their front paws curiously flat, sat blinking up at the class who were looking at them equally curious. Kind of platypus like, crossed with something else, Harry thought vaguely.

"You really shouldn't have said something like that to Parkinson." Ron said coming to next to Harry peering into to the crate also.

Harry shrugged. "Don't really care."

"Are you gay Harry? I thought you had a thing for Cho, did last year." Dean said coming next to them and speaking in a low voice.

"Bi at least at the moment. I've been starting to notice a few guys this year." Harry said nonchalantly. Not looking up at the shocked faces of his dormmates.

"These here are Nifflers'." Hagrid said as the class finished gathering round the crates. "find 'em near mines and places, they like shiny, sparkly stuff…see." Hagrid commented as one suddenly leapt from the crate and attempted to take Pansy's watch off her wrist. "they're useful little treasure detectors. I thought we'd do something different today, have a little fun with the class."

Hagrid said happily and then pointed off towards a patch of his garden that had been freshly turned over.

"I've buried a few coins, leprechaun gold mind you, so it will disappear in a few hours. Pick out a Niffler and set 'em loose. I've got a prize for whoever manages to collect the most." Hagrid announced.

It was one of the best Care of Magical creatures class they had ever had. Everyone was excited about the challenge and was entertaining to many of the students. The nifflers would dive right into the dirt before jumping back out and scurrying to the hand of the student who released them, depositing whatever they ended up finding.

By the end of class, thankfully Hermione had shown back up, her hands bandaged. Parkinson was looking at her with unrestrained curiosity. Hagrid told them to count their coins, Ron ended up having the most which he was happy about, he got a large block of Honeyduke's chocolate as his prize.

When the bell rang for lunch, the trio plus Neville stayed back some to talk to Hagrid, Neville wanted to make sure that Hermione was alright. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw that Draco looked a little put out that Harry wasn't coming back up to the castle. They normally found some way to talk to each other before and after class in some way. Harry understood, he wanted nothing more than to stand next to Draco and kiss him again after the weekend. He would have to find some time later this week to meet up with the other boy before they both went mad.

He turned back into the conversation as they were making their way back and Hermione asked Ron what was wrong. Looking over at the other, Harry saw that Ron looked put out about something.

"I hate being poor." Ron replied gazing at the bar of chocolate he had won. "You know, I didn't quite believe Emma at the cup when she mentioned the leprechaun gold disappearing. I paid Sirius back with the gold I picked up. But he never said anything."

Harry wanted to say that Sirius probably didn't care about the gold and that he most likely had known about the effects of the gold, but that probably would just make things worse.

"He probably didn't notice the money was gone." Harry said.

"That's nice, not to notice a pocket full of gold go missing." Ron grumbled.

"There was a lot going on that night. Even I would have missed it, what with my wand missing. They were off trying to regain control of the situation." Harry said unhappily. He didn't like this coming from Ron.

"Oh I hate Skeeter!" Hermione huffed throwing down her knife, she had been having a hard time trying to manage her utensil because of her fingers. "I swear I'll get her back for this."

"Herm-o-ninny." Looking up the four saw Krum standing behind her looking at Hermione worried. "You are hurt?"

Smiling Neville scooted over to make room for Krum and gestured that he should sit with them. This caused Ron to scowl some more and stare moodily at his plate.

"Yes, some bad mail this morning because of the article that came out last week." Hermione said with a tired smile.

"I heard about the article, I am sorry you got hurt." Krum said with a frown. "Here let me help you." grabbing her plate be began to cut the pieces of Hermione's lunch into manageable sizes. The action caused her to blush and smile at the older boy.


	60. Hogsmeade

A/N: Hi all, thanks for such lovely reviews in the last chapter. I love that a lot of you like the way I write my story and it seems to flow well for you all. Considering this is the first major work that I have done with this series this means a lot to me.

Glad some of you liked the twins in the last chapter. Wonder how many of you saw them getting involved some.

I do want to touch on an issue with the mpreg. I know that not a lot of people are comfortable with this in some stories, and keeping that in mind I have kept it to a minimum, after all this is not mainly a mpreg story. I do realize that it is a pretty illogical occurrence, but with magic, I have tried to seem like it was possible, but not easy and not just something that happens. I wanted it to make some sense in the story. My reasoning is that with all the persecution that magic has faced over its history, its relatively small numbers compared to nonmagical populations, this was its way of insuring its survival. Since pureblood's have a greater concentration of magic in them as well as being around magic infused areas for longer, they are able to carry. It's still difficult, and works better with those with strong magic. The potions were developed to help increase the chances and likelihood of having a successful pregnancy. Half-Bloods will find it extremely difficult and probably not able to, while Muggleborns wont because they just won't have enough magic in their history and core that will be able to survive it. It's basically the evolution of magic to help itself survive.

Hope that makes sense for most of you, especially if you had questions about me having this in the story. One of the reasons I touched this topic here, is because Sirius shows up this chapter.

I love all of your support, here's the next chapter! Read and Review, questions comments, and concerns are appreciated, just let me know.

* * *

Chapter 60 Hogsmeade

The week was busy enough that while it was uneventful, Harry was still busy enough that he was unable to meet up with Draco.

They wrote plenty to make up for not being able to meet. But it just wasn't the same. Draco was able to tell him about his talk with Blaise though, and how Blaise had tried to thoroughly question Draco on what was going on between him and Harry. All Draco had said was that they had made up and were together now, refusing to answer anymore.

Draco had tried to distract Blaise by asking him about Neville. When that happened the other boy clamed up and quickly left. Harry mentioned how it probably wasn't wise to pressure anything out of Neville, he just wanted to wait and see what would happen.

Draco also ended up asking about Snape. He was close to the man, and was grateful that he had helped with the journals. But he had never understood how he had suddenly joined with Harry and his little group.

So Harry told him about Snape being his godfather, and some of Snape's past that he had just told Harry. He mentioned how Snape had been a spy, which Draco had in part know that, but not the full extent. It helped Draco understand.

But what really got Draco going, and what ended up being a two-page rant, was when Harry told Draco that Snape was the other boy's unofficial godfather. Draco was furious the other man had never told him, especially given how much he respected and looked up to the man. He had been there through his whole childhood in some form.

Finally it was the end of the week and the Hogsmeade weekend was here. At breakfast, Harry got a letter from Regulus that Sirius and Emma would meet him at the Three Broomsticks. They had a room upstairs they had rented so Sirius didn't have to be downstairs the entire time.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to head down to the village early." Harry said as he quickly finished his breakfast.

"What's the rush?" Ron asked confused. "I mean, they'll still be there later."

"I want to spend as much time as I can with them, that's all." Harry said with a shrug. Getting up and grabbing his cloak.

"Oi, Harry!" Looking up he caught sight of the twins quickly finishing their breakfast and hurrying over to him. "You headed out already?"

"Yeah, goanna come with?" Harry asked looking at them.

"Sure if you don't mind." Fred asked.

"Why do you get to go with Harry?" Ron questioned with a frown.

"Because Harry likes us better." George taunted.

"Enough you two." Harry said, though he didn't find himself disagreeing with them. At times he found he did like the twins better, especially after all that was happening with Ron this year. The twins were always the same. Making jokes, but staying with him.

"Harry?"

"Fred and George have business to discuss with Sirius and Emma, so they're tagging along." Harry said with a shrug.

"Just go you three. I'm still trying to eat." Neville mumbled sleepily trying to poke at his eggs.

Laughing the three left the school with the small crowd that was making their way down this early in the morning.

"So Harry, we have a question to ask you." Fred said on one side of Harry, George joining on his other.

"What?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Do you think Malfoy would be willing to work with us in a few things?" George said.

"Depends, you're talking about your joke shop stuff right?" Harry asked seeing the twins nod. "Honestly I am surprised that you two are taking the two of us so well."

"Eh, Ron is the one with the problem against Draco. We don't, we actually respect the little prat some when he is being decent and using his mind." Fred said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. The Weasley's and Malfoy's hate each other.

"We're observant. We notice things like how the Slytherins protect and watch out for each other. Malfoy is at the top of the house most of the time, his housemates respect him. In part for his name but also for how he is good at taking charge." George replied.

"But we've also noticed that he is a bit of a prankster himself. Though his main target has always seemed to be you, he does come up with some interesting ideas, like those badges." Fred added. "As fellow pranksters, we give credit where it is deserved."

"He also has the second highest grades in your year." George said. "We were wondering if he would be willing to look at some of our ideas, we have a few problems with the prototypes of some things. Others we would like his opinion. We know he would do great and could really add another perspective."

Harry didn't say anything pondering what he had been told. He was really glad that the twins accepted Draco and actually liked some things about him.

"He might. Depends if you phrase it right." Harry said finally causing the twins the smile.

* * *

They get to the village and immediately head to the Three Broomsticks where they are pointed to a staircase that leads upstairs. Grinning they knocked on the room Sirius and Emma had and were greeted with large smiles.

"Harry! You didn't tell me you were bringing the twins!" Sirius exclaimed padding over to them. Harry and the twins stared at Sirius in shock. None of them had really seen Sirius since the first task. And while they had known he was pregnant then, he was really pregnant now.

Sirius was now five, going on six months pregnant and was huge. Due to his being a male pregnancy, it was developing slightly faster, though not by much. He had a very prominent stomach by now.

"And this boys, is why pureblood males tend to not venture out very much if they are pregnant. No matter if they are glowing, a purebloods pride will never allow them to go out in public for very long." Sirius said glaring at them when he noticed them staring.

Abashed the boys looked away.

"It's good to see you Padfoot." Harry said gently going over to give his godfather a hug.

"Emma, simply smashing." The twins chorused giving the girl a hug.

"I've got some news for you Harry." Sirius said with a smile, his previous ire gone.

"What?"

"We found out a few weeks ago, wanted to tell you in person." Sirius said with a growing smile and wrapping his arms around his stomach. "But the baby, its twins."

Looking in shock at Sirius, a large smile broke out on Harry's face. The twins whooped beside him.

"No wonder you're so large!" Fred exclaimed. He yelped when Emma hit him upside the head.

"So what are you two doing here?" Emma asked sitting down.

"We caught Harry and Malfoy snogging in a cupboard." The twins said together smiling at Harry.

"Guys!"

"Wait what?" Sirius asked shocked.

" _Harry and Malfoy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love—_ "

"Would you two stop!" Harry exclaimed pouncing on the other two and clamping a hand over their mouths. He glared at Emma who was just laughing at him.

"When did this happen Harry?" Sirius asked confused.

"A couple days ago." Harry admitted blushing.

"Hmm, I wasn't expecting that. But I don't mind, Draco's a nice boy when he wants to be. Narcissa will be happy too of course." Sirius mused.

"Err right." Harry said unsure of what to say.

"Where's Moony?" George asked looking around the room.

"Meeting with our solicitor. He's dealing with a little bug problem." Sirius replied both him and Emma smirking. "So what did you two want besides letting us know of Harry and Draco's development?"

"Harry told us we should ask you on some details. Something about why the two of them were suddenly friends." Friend said with a shrug.

"Do you want to tell them?" Sirius asked looking at Emma causing the twins to share a look.

"Sure these two are trustworthy, I like them." Emma said with a shrug. "I'll stick to the essentials though, no need to competently freak them out."

"You do that, gives me time to talk with Harry here." Sirius said with a smile.

Emma nodded and asked the twins to go on a walk with her while she explained some things.

When they left Harry turned to Sirius and sat down next to him.

"How are you Siri?" Harry asked.

"Fine. A little stressed honestly, carrying twins is hard work. But I don't think I've been this happy since I ran away to your dad's house." Sirius said honestly.

"Do you know their gender?" Harry asked curious.

"Not yet, we kind of want it to be a surprise. But we have picked out two names for each gender." Sirius said with a happy smile.

"Really what are they?" Harry asked excited. He couldn't wait till the babies came. He had been looking forward to one little one, but two was great. His little god-siblings? Or would it be more like cousins? It would be a little odd calling them his god-brother or god-sister.

"Well for the boy names, we were thinking; Arcturus, or Corvus. And for a girl we were either thinking about Mira or Lyra. I wanted to stay with the Black tradition of naming after stars. My family may be crazy, but I have always liked that tradition." Sirius said.

"Do they mean anything?" Harry asked. He really liked the names and thought it was nice sticking with the tradition like that.

"Arcturus means bear guard, Corvus means crow, Mira means wonderful, and Lyra means the lyre." Sirius explained.

"I hope you have at least one girl, those are beautiful names for them." Harry told Sirius.

"Remus picked them out. I think he really wants a girl." Sirius said gently placing a hand on his stomach.

"Probably hoping that she'll get into less trouble that way." Harry said joking.

Laughing Sirius shook his head. "Hardly, she would probably get into even more trouble. Remus' brains and my penance for trouble making. We'll definitely have our hands full. I thank Merlin for Emma, if we have a girl I would be completely lost without female help."

"Mother would love a little girl to pamper."

Turning the two smiled as Draco made his way in the room.

"Draco!" Harry said happily throwing his arms around his boyfriend. Giving him a quick kiss, Harry snuggled into his side. He sighed happily when the other boy snaked his arms around him.

"Aww, don't you two look sweet." Sirius cooed.

"I passed by Emma and the twins, they told me you two were up here." Draco said finding a place to sit on the bed next to Sirius and pulling Harry with him. He smirked loving how happy Harry was to see him. "Is she telling the twins about everything?"

"Just what she needs to. About as much as the others at school know probably." Harry replied getting comfy by Draco's side.

"Seems like a good idea." Draco replied before turning to Sirius. "So is the baby a girl then?"

"Nope, we haven't found out the gender yet, we wanted to wait. But we are having twins. Remus and I have just picked out a few names that we like." Sirius said with a grin.

"Congratulations that's great. And I was serious when I said that Mother would love it if you had a girl. I swear she was so disappointed when she found out I was a boy, she already had at least a hundred little dresses picked out. I am only lucky she didn't insist on dressing me in them when I was little." Draco told Sirius with a little shudder.

Smiling Harry looked at Draco. "I'm glad you're not a girl."

Smirking Draco leaned over and kissed Harry. "Glad I'm not too."

"You two are both so cute together." Sirius said looking at the two of them and trying not to laugh.

"Don't call me cute." Draco said glaring at Sirius. "Malfoy's are not cute."

"I don't know." Sirius said with a thoughtful look causing Draco's glare to intensify. "I have these pictures of your father."

"Of Draco's dad?" Harry asked. Even Draco looked interested.

"Oh yes, your father was a few years ahead of us in school, about four years I think. Well I had never cared to much for your father. Always acted like a pompous git at functions when I saw him. He was one of the most arrogant heirs among our age group." Sirius said launching into a tale.

"I can believe that." Draco mumbled causing Harry to laugh.

"Well of course now that I was out from under the watchful eye of my parents, I knew it was time I did something to Lucius. James was all for it, he was so upset that we hadn't meet before. Unfortunately, we ran in slightly different circles, the Potter's weren't quite high enough in ranking to be considered alright to mingle with according to my parents. But anyways, we spent three days getting ready for this. First day was the sorting feast, the idea came to me right away, James loved it." Sirius told them.

"And Remus?"

"Hadn't really gotten to know Remus yet, like I said it was the sorting feast, first day there. Well the second day, we stalked out the Slytherin common room to get the password. Took a little bit of work, but we got it eventually. James was so excited that he could sneak into another houses common room."

"It's amazing that you got the password that young. First week there, that's pretty impressive." Draco commented, Harry nodded besides him.

"What did you do?" Harry asked anxiously. Both boys were excited to hear this story.

Sirius nodded smiling. It was good to remember happy times like this. "Well once we had the password we were all good to go. That night we snuck into the dorms and had a bit a fun trying to find Lucius' room. We were lucky that no one was up that late. When we found his room, we silenced the other beds and began working. I knew this nifty little spell that would change the appearance of clothes and decked Lucius out in bright pink pajama pants, and a sleeping lion on his top. James had gotten a red teddy bear from somewhere and placed it next to Lucius, we were so lucky that he rolled over slightly looking like he was hugging it. We conjured some red and yellow ribbons and laced it through his hair.

"It was hilarious. James had brought his camera with him and began taking pictures while I stood by the door ready to run. The flashes started to wake Lucius up and we booked it out of there as fast as we could. I think he woke up the whole dorm with his outraged scream." Sirius said smirking.

"What happened next?"

"We spread the pictures all over the great hall. Lucius was pissed. We weren't very good at hiding yet and it didn't take long for McGonagall to figure out we had done it. I think Dumbledore was secretly impressed that we had managed to get a detention that quickly. Quickest dentition in a quite a few years." Sirius said proudly.

"Can you find the picture. I would love to see it." Draco asked thinking that the prank on his father had been perfect.

Harry looked over at Draco and smiled. He leaned over and gave the other boy a chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" Draco asked smiling and looking at Harry.

"No reason, you just looked so happy. Completely unguarded. Those moments are rare when I see them, I love to see you like that." Harry admitted causing Draco to blush.

"Harry tell me about the second task. Emma's told me a bit, but I want to hear from you." Sirius asked changing the subject.

* * *

Excited Harry told Sirius about all he had been up to since the first task. He paid special attention to how Draco had helped him figure the egg clue out and work out the riddle.

"It was fun. I like that Harry wants me to help him with these things. I've always wanted to be a part of his life and take part in his adventures. It feels good to be able to do so." Draco commented. "He even got so worried that night that we figured out the egg that he had me stay the night in the room of requirements until morning."

"Why did you do that Harry?" Sirius asked curious.

"I…I didn't quite want him to leave just yet. It was way past curfew also, I didn't want him caught on the way back to the Slytherin dorms." Harry admitted blushing when the two smirked at him.

"But you could have checked the map. You would have had no trouble staying out of Moody's way with that." Sirius commented.

"About that… we saw something strange on the map that night." Draco said leaning forward a pensive look on his face. "We did check to see who was out, but we saw someone on there who wasn't supposed to be."

"Someone who wasn't supposed to be? What do you mean?" Sirius asked worried.

"It was Barty Crouch, in Sev's store room." Harry said with a frown. "Thing is Draco had just told me that Sev had mentioned he was missing a few ingredients, key ingredients to polyjuice potion."

"What would Barty be doing down there?" Sirius questioned. "Did you boys mention this to anyone?"

"I told Sev the next day. He told me that he would check the wards on the room. There were a few more ingredients missing. But it doesn't make any sense. Crouch didn't come to the Yule ball, yet he's sneaking around the castle at night in the potions room?" Draco said confused. He still hadn't been able to figure out what was going on, it was troubling.

"Did you mention this to Dumbledore or Moody? Maybe they know what is going on." Sirius asked. Despite how much he didn't trust Dumbledore after everything, the man was still headmaster, surely he knew what was going on in his school.

"That's the thing, when we checked the map we were looking for Moody. But we couldn't find him anywhere on there." Harry said.

"Harry, you aren't suggesting? Maybe Moody was just out that night. I don't want you two jumping to conclusions. Let Severus handle this, try and stay focused on the tournament. It's probably not related at all." Sirius said with a frown thinking. He wondered if Emma knew anything about this, or if she was willing to tell them anything. She had mentioned that there were a few things she was keeping hidden about this year that way everything planned out right. He knew that this year was hard on her.

"Okay say we go with Moody being out, that still doesn't explain Crouch." Draco said unhappily. Sirius had made a good point.

"Crouch…Crouch is complicated." Sirius said with a sigh. He was one of the people he didn't like, ever. Especially since he was in charge of the trails during the war and after.

"What do you mean complicated?" Harry asked.

"The man has a complicated past; his actions make some sense." Sirius said darkly.

"Sirius? Did…did you know Crouch?" Harry asked hesitantly looking at his godfather. Sirius didn't look good, that face reminded him of when he had first seen the man, when he was talking about Pettigrew.

"You could say that. He's the one that sent me to Azkaban without a trial." Sirius replied resting a hand on his stomach.

"What?!"

"Crouch used to be head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He stepped down from the position a few years ago. My father was extremely pleased about it." Draco commented.

"Draco—"

"Don't, I realize that my father was most likely a death eater like he was accused of. Before it might have been a good thing to me, but not now. If mother can't convince him to change sides, then I want nothing to do with him." Draco said fiercely gazing at Harry. "You are what's important to me now."

Harry smiled tightly. He didn't like that his boyfriend would have to find himself in a position where he would have to choose between his family and him. But at least he had his mother still on his side.

"Thank you." he said tightly squeezing Draco's hand. The other nodded at him not quite looking at Harry.

"I want you boys to understand something. Crouch has always been an outspoken man, great wizard, powerful, but he was also power hungry. His family is part of the sacred 28, but they've always been very outspoken against darker magic." Sirius explained.

"He was on path to become Minister for Magic, I remember my dad mentioning it, he talked about how it was much easier with Fudge, but that may be in part because my father has the man in his pocket." Draco said.

"That's true, but circumstances changed, and something happened that drastically hurt his chances right after the war." Sirius replied.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Imagine that time, during the war emotions were so sigh. People didn't know who to trust, even the order was like that. Even the Marauders, despite being all but brothers, we started to get distrustful of each other. You are scared all the time, deaths, disappearances, torture.

"It's easy for people to rise quickly or fade quickly. Good and bad things come from times like those. Crouch, if you know how to play the system right and he did, it was very easy for him to rise in ranks in the ministry at that time. I am not sure about his intentions at the time, but as he grew more powerful in the ministry, he started to order out harsher commands to reign in Voldemort's supporters. The department were given new powers, the Aurors for instance, powers to kill rather than capture. I wasn't the only one to be sent to the dementors without a trial during that time." Sirius said in a dark tone.

"Violence with violence. The unforgivables were authorized during that time." Draco said softly causing Harry to look at him horrified. "Both sides were going crazy towards the end."

"Plenty of people thought that Crouch was going about it the right way. Many witches and wizards were calling for him to take over as minster believing that Bognold couldn't handle the pressure just like her predecessors. And then when the war ended many believed it was only time before Crouch was placed in office. But then circumstances changed for him." Sirius said grimly.

"Crouch's son." Draco said suddenly.

"That's right, Crouch's son, Barty Crouch Jr. was caught with a group of death eaters while they were trying to find a way to bring back Voldemort and return the man to power." Sirius told them.

"Crouch's son was caught? Was he a death eater?" Harry asked.

"Possibly, he was caught in the company of people who were for sure in my opinion death eaters. But it may have been circumstance." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Who?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband. Along with his brother." Draco said softly. "They're the ones that tortured Neville's parents. And she's my aunt." Draco said with a shudder.

"Bellatrix has been a bad seed since the beginning." Sirius said spying the horrified look on Harry's face. "She's my cousin also. But I would bet the entire contents of my vault that she was a death eater, the crazy bitch. One of the darkest people I've ever known."

"Is his son still there?" Harry asked.

"No, I saw him get brought in, screaming all the way. But they all go quite after a while. Crouch Jr. didn't last long, died about a year after being brought there. A lot of people die after being brought there, going mad, stop eating, or simply losing the will to live." Sirius said a faraway look in his eyes.

Harry wondered how close Sirius had been over the years to just giving up.

"Crouch lost it all. Shortly after his son died so did his wife. He went from being at the top to falling in disgrace all within the span of a year. I doubt he's ever done that good since then, he's been shunned away in the Department of International Magical Cooperation ever since." Sirius said.

"He hasn't, been in that position all this time." Draco commented.

"But that doesn't explain why he would be down in Severus' rooms." Harry asked confused.

"He's a bit obsessed with catching dark wizards, if you ask me, he probably thinks he can gain some of his status back if he catches one more. But as for Snape, Dumbledore publicly vouched for him when his position was questioned. But it is also well known that Severus has always favored the dark arts, he knew more curses when he came than half those in seventh year. The only ones who probably knew as much as he did were some of the older pureblood families who tended to lean towards the dark side." Sirius explained. "Crouch might be trying to catch him and see if he's up to something."

"Sev told me how he was a spy before." Harry said speaking up. "But he's not doing anything right now. Besides if Crouch should be checking up on anyone it should be Karkaroff."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused, Sirius looked at Harry in interest.

"Well do you remember the other day in potions when Karkaroff came in and refused to leave?" Harry asked while Draco nodded. "I heard him before during the Yule ball talking with Severus, and being worried about something. Well that day he practically forced Severus to talk to him. He showed him something, and when Sev talked to me later he told me Karkaroff was worried about their dark marks."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked sharply.

"The marks are getting darker, Voldemort's growing stronger. It won't be long now until whatever he needs me for is ready." Harry said shakily. Draco wrapped him in his arms, he didn't like this, but they all knew that it need to happen.

"It's getting more dangerous. I want you to be careful Harry, what with this tournament and whatever is going on with Crouch. I don't want them to be connected but there is a good chance there is. Whatever you do, don't let your guard down. Keep your wand on you at all times. Draco watch out for him, I'm counting on you and Severus while he is at school." Sirius said.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best with him. And Neville and Luna Lovegood should help with making sure he is okay when I can't." Draco said reassuring Sirius.

"Good." Sirius replied. He sighed and cast a quick tempest. "We've been here a while. Why don't we talk later Harry, go out and enjoy the trip. Take your mind off of everything for a little while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's been emotional trying to sort through all of this, and I'm feeling kind of tired." Sirius replied with a small smile.

"Go home and get some rest. We'll send Emma back if we see her to come and collect you." Draco said taking Harry's hand.

"Yeah, I'll tell you both something. I'll breathe a lot easier once these two are out of me and this tournament is over." Sirius said with a sigh.

* * *

Harry and Draco left the room, but instead of heading downstairs, Harry found himself being pulled further down the hallway and around a corner.

"Draco?"

"Hush, we haven't been able to meet for a whole week. That small amount of time with your godfather was not nearly enough." Draco growled out pushing Harry against the wall and crowding close.

Harry's breath hitched as Draco pressed closer.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Draco said leaning down so close to his lips that Harry could practically feel them against his already.

"Please." Harry whimpered trying to lean close.

Draco chuckled and pulled away slightly.

"Draco! Don't tease." Harry warned pulling his boyfriend against him.

"Sorry." Draco said softly before leaning in and kissing Harry.

Harry sighed at the welcome feeling of Draco's lips against his. The week really had been too long. And the few kisses in the room with Sirius just weren't enough.

Moving his lips against Draco, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders loving the feel of the other in is arms. Harry felt Draco sneak his arms around him. Harry sighed when Draco pulled back, resting his forehead against Harry's.

"I missed you."

"Same." Harry replied smiling at Draco.

"Anything new with you?" Draco asked holding Harry close.

"Not much, Ron and Hermione wanted to come. But I just wanted to spend time with Sirius, I was good to see him." Harry replied.

"Well good. It would have been awkward if I had shown up and they were with you." Draco replied with a smirk.

"Oh I don't even want to think about how Ron would have reacted to that." Harry moaned.

"oh, I can't wait to see how he reacts when he does find out." Draco said with a laugh.

"When Ron finds out what?" Harry asked confused.

Draco frowned when he looked at Harry. "Well about us. I can understand hiding for this year, but we won't hide forever right? I don't want to hide that I am with you." Draco said.

"I hadn't really thought of that." Harry replied. Honestly he didn't want to hide that he was with Draco, he loved being with Draco. But, he wondered when it would be that they could come out. Would that be able to happen next year?

"You don't plan on hiding the fact that we are together do you?" Draco asked hesitantly. He was a bit hurt at the thought.

"Of course not!" Harry said quickly not wanting Draco to think that. "I hadn't even really thought about telling Ron or Hermione, the people whose opinions matter to me at the moment already know. I can't wait to tell everyone when its safe about us." Harry replied hugging Draco.

Smirking Draco looked at Harry, to easy, but then something Harry said caught his attention. "Why haven't you included your friends in people that know about us?"

"Well, you know how you asked something similar at the beginning of the year. Emma doesn't really trust them, Ron at least, about some of what's going on. And I saw this year what she meant about Ron." Harry said hesitantly. "honestly we've drifted apart some this year. It's nice to get some distance."

"Well alright, but what about Granger?" Draco asked. He understood not wanting to tell Weasley.

"Hermione would want to know how this all came about, and I don't really feel like trying to come up with an abridged version of this. Besides, when I tell them I want that to be when we are able to tell anyone. They would ask questions on why and how and I don't really want to tell them." Harry said with a shrug aware that he was rambling slightly. "Besides, I just want to keep you to myself for a while."

Draco snorted, such sweet words from his boyfriend. "Fine alright. Anything else new? The Weasley twins are getting told today, do you think they'll take everything well?"

"They should be fine." Harry replied not really worried about the twins. "But speaking of the twins, they asked me to ask you something."

"What?"

"They wanted to know if you wanted to partner with them?" Harry asked.

"They wanted to know if I wanted to partner with them?" Draco said confused.

"Yeah, have you heard how they want to start a joke shop?" Harry asked.

"Not really but I can see them doing that. They always come up with some really interesting ideas. I think they would do good in business." Draco replied honestly.

"You think so?" Harry asked surprised. He hadn't really known to much on what Draco thought of them. Though he probably had a better opinion of them than any of the other Weasley's besides maybe Charlie at this point.

"Well yeah. Why are there others who don't think they would do good in a business? There are so many things they have created, the only next logical step is to go into business as far as I am concerned. I've even seen them talking to Zonko's over the years, he respects them and see's the potential in them."

"Their mother. Mrs. Weasley thinks they are wasting their time and that they won't get far if they don't have a 'proper job' like a position in the ministry. I swear, she's proudest of Percy for getting his position over the summer." Harry told Draco.

"How can she think that? Does she feel that way about the oldest two's jobs also?" Draco asked shocked. He could see many pureblood parents having such views, at least for their oldest and heirs, but he had been under the impression that the Weasley's wouldn't care about that.

"A bit. She thinks that Bill and Charlie's jobs are too dangerous. She would prefer them to have something safer and closer to home." Harry replied.

"With the jobs that those two have, even most pureblood parents would be proud of them getting those. Dragons are highly respected creatures that many are not able to handle, being able to hold such a job and not get seriously hurt as some is an honor. As for working with Gringots, its extremely hard to find a position as a wizard with the bank. Curse breaking is an extremely hard job, you need good wits and a sharp mind, not to mention a high understanding of what you are doing considering how old some curses can be. That Gringots was willing to hire someone like him should be an honor." Draco ranted. Curse breaking was extremely hard work and he had considered it when he was younger. If not for the fact that he loved potions, and was the only heir of the Malfoy family he would have seriously considered the career.

"Is it really all that?" Harry asked surprised and impressed. He knew Bill was good at his job, but didn't realize how extremely lucky and good the man must be to have that position.

"Yes, it is. Where does he work primarily?" Draco asked curious.

"In Egypt on the pyramids and the surrounding area I think." Harry said. Draco whistled impressed.

"It's a good position for him. I don't think that any Weasley's have held such high positions in a while. When the old patriarch passed away there didn't seem to be much left going for the family." Draco said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Weasley's are pureblood. But they were never that into mingling with the rest of the circles. They were part of the 28. After Septimius died the Weasley fortune got split between the three sons, most of it going to Arthur Weasley because he was oldest. But with the fortune split and not having that much like some other families, plus the low position Arthur holds in the ministry, add in the numerous children they have produced over the years the family has fallen quite low." Draco recounted to Harry.

"Wow, I never knew any of that. How do you know so much of the Weasley history?" Harry asked.

"That's not a whole lot, just a general overview from the past few years. But as for how I know, as a pureblood, especially as part of the sacred 28, it is part of a child's upbringing to learn about all the major families in Britain. Longbottom could tell you much of this probably. Part of our tutoring is to learn about who the other pureblood families are, and what their status is or how they got there. Learning of other families' histories is almost as important as learning your own. At least that was how it was for me growing up. My father would spend hours lecturing me on different families growing up." Draco explained to Harry.

"Great, well there goes my summer." Harry complained.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"I'm getting lessons from Augustus Longbottom this summer on wizarding culture and other things that I should have known growing up in a pureblood family." Harry said groaning.

"That should be interesting, she's bound to know quite a lot. I am sure that my mother would also be willing to teach you also." Draco said. "Though if you want, you can always ask me something if you don't know."

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully giving Draco a sound kiss which the other eagerly responded to. "I think we got side tracked." Harry said a bit breathless when he pulled back a few minutes later.

Draco pouted at having to stop kissing Harry.

"What were we talking about before?"

"About the Weasley twins and how they want you to partner with them." Harry replied.

"Right, how exactly did they mean that?" Draco asked curious.

"I think in a lot of ways. They would be willing to partner with you in terms of the business, having you as a co-owner. They already have Sirius willing to back them financially and set them up with a shop. But they were hoping that you would be a good business partner, and help them make decisions." Harry explained.

"That sounds great." Draco said with a smile meaning it. "It would be a great way to gain business experience, Malfoy's have a hand in a tone of wizarding businesses being invested in some way or another. That's one of the ways we've accumulated such a vast fortune."

"They also wanted to know if you would be interested in helping them design and perfect their products. I think they called you a potions genius and a secret prankster a heart. They said you are absolutely brilliant and you would be a great asset to their shop." Harry told Draco playing to his boyfriend's vain side.

"They said that?" Draco asked arching an eyebrow.

"Not in those exact words, but I believe it was implied." Harry said cheekily causing Draco to smile.

"Hmm, that actually sounds really good. Experience like that, and being able to come up with new potions would look good when I go for a potions mastery." Draco said smiling. "Plus it would be interesting to work with the twins."

"So, you'll do it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like a really good idea." Draco said. "I'll talk to them. Thank you for this opportunity."

"I wasn't the one who came up with the idea." Harry said.

"No but I wouldn't have had an opportunity like this without you." Draco replied kissing Harry who blushed in response.

They stayed upstairs in the Three Broomsticks for a little while longer talking, and maybe doing a bit more snogging before they agreed it was time to leave. They each had friends that were expecting to see them sometime that day around the village.

They agreed that they would try and meet up at least once during the week. They both didn't want to wait too long before they could see each other yet.


	61. Crouch

A/N: This chapter took me forever to edit, sorry it is later in the day than usually. Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter. I'm excited for the twins too. And no, the Weasley twins will not find out about the books. Neville, Luna, and Blaise don't really know about the books either. All they really know is that Emma is the Traveler and is helping Harry. Nope, no immediate plans for anyone to find out that much about Emma's past.

On another note, I love you guys, but I can't believe how much you made me feel bad about not having Hermione in the story as much. So, I realized that I have been sidelining her quite a bit, and it's not like I don't like her. So, I will try and include her a bit more in the story. Hermione just hasn't been big in the recent chapters, but she does come in play in later chapters.

So, hope you all like this chapter, tell me what you think, I love reviews!

* * *

Chapter 61 Crouch

The term was beginning to pass quickly much to Harry's dismay after that Hogsmeade trip. He wasn't quite ready for the third task to come yet and had been enjoying for what had seemed to him like a perfectly normal few months at Hogwarts.

For a while he had been able to push out all the bad thoughts and actually focus on school and actually feeling like a normal teenage student.

He was going to class, was doing well with his grades, so good in fact that he was now in the top fifteen students in his year, only behind a Hermione, Draco, and a few other Slytherin and Ravenclaw students as far as ranking went.

All the teachers were pleased with his progress this year and told him that he if he continued to improve at his rate he would soon make it into the top ten or even five students in his year by the time he graduated. His parents, Sirius and the others were so pleased with him and loved to hear about any good marks he got.

He especially loved it when he told Draco how well he was doing. That always ended up with a good snogging session as a reward. Extra incentive for him to do well.

He was able to sneak away and meet up with Draco at least once a week, sometimes more.

What was a big help to them was the twins. They had been ecstatic with Draco agreeing to work with them that they had promised to help the two of them out.

Apparently, this meant that they convinced Snape to let them use an empty potions classroom for their experiments and potions since they were so well warded. It had taken them a few weeks to convince the man, at least publicly, Snape couldn't be seen giving into them so quickly. But after having them agree to come to him and have him approve or look over some of their ideas to make sure things were relatively safe they were granted a room.

Fred and George would sometimes drag Harry down there with them while they worked, and usually that would coincide with they having Draco down there working also, allowing them time together.

They sometimes had Lee or Ron and Hermione down there, since Ron insisted. But he was never down there very long or when Draco was. Only Lee knew that Draco would work with the twins on occasion, but only because he was in part of the business with them, just not as big as the twins. He had kept the fact secret, and didn't even know that Harry knew about Draco.

A few times Ron complained about Harry going down all the time. But the twins pushed it off as Harry being the son and godson of a Marauder and needing his input on things. They even said that Harry had the mirror and they needed to ask Sirius or Remus questions. Which was true half the time. Other times Harry spent with them was spent going over the old journals that the twins had gotten from Sirius and Remus. They had received another during Christmas and were having Harry help them go over the journals for ideas.

They had been a great few months, and to top all of that off there was no new articles from Skeeter, Remus having taken care of their little bug issue, which had now been worked into the retaining order. Thankfully whatever articles she was printing didn't venture towards the Hogwarts side of things.

This all came crashing down with the reminder that the tournament was not over at the end of May when McGonagall approached him asking him to go down to the pitch for a meeting with the champions about the third task with Bagman.

"When does he want us down there?" Harry asked waiting by the door of the Transfiguration classroom after class.

"At nine tonight. You and the other champions will learn more about the third task." McGonagall told him.

"Alright, thanks for telling me Aunt Minnie." Harry said with a smile before going off to rejoin the others who had waited for him.

That night before he left for the pitch he made sure to tell the twins that he wouldn't be able to meet up with them tonight like it had been planned the night before. Luckily it wasn't a night to meet with Draco also. He would hate to cancel time spent with the other boy.

At half eight, Harry made his way down from the tower, crossing paths with Cedric coming up from the Hufflepuff common rooms.

"Hey Harry, how have you been?" Cedric greeted seeing Harry as the two of them went down towards the pitch.

"Fine enough. What do you reckon we'll have to do?" Harry asked curious.

"Not sure, Fleur's being talking about underground tunnels, she reckons we've got to find treasure or something like that." Cedric replied.

"That wouldn't be too bad. Hagrid's got nifflers, we could use them, make the job easy." Harry replied jokingly.

Walking down the dark lawn they came across the quidditch stadium and entered through a gap in the stands onto the field. They both stopped with a gasp of horror.

"What have they done?!" Cedric said indignantly coming to a halt.

No longer smooth and flat. The pitch was now crisscrossed with what looked like low walls everywhere.

"Hedges!" Harry exclaimed inspecting the nearest wall to the two of them.

"Hello there! What do you two think?" Ludo Bagman called out seeing the two boys. He was in the middle of the field and maze with Fleur and Krum. Fleur beamed and waved at him. She had been decent before, but after the lake she had really warmed up to him. Stopping to talk with him in the halls and asking about his day.

It pissed Draco off like nothing else to see Fleur talking to him. He still wasn't very comfortable with the other girl talking to Harry. Truthfully Harry kind of liked it when Draco got pissed off like that. One it wasn't directed at him, and two it made Draco really sexy in Harry's eyes.

Harry could be sure to find himself pulled into some alcove shortly afterwards and shoved against the wall snogged breathless. A parting possessive "you're mine and don't you forget it Potter," and he would be alone again. Harry made sure not to do it too often, but he tried to say hi to Fleur often enough that Draco did that fairly often. He wasn't sure if Draco had caught on to that yet or not, but either way the behavior hadn't stopped yet.

"They're growing nicely don't you think?" Bagman asked as Harry and Draco made their way over the last of the hedges and joined the others in the middle. "it's a special blend that Hagrid's started growing. Give it a month and by the time the third task comes around they'll be a nice 20 or so feet high." Bagman said proudly but paused when he saw the less than happy expressions on Harry and Cedric's faces. Even Krum looked a little displeased at the hedge growth.

The two Hogwarts champions really missed flying and hadn't gotten to play quidditch all year thanks to this tournament. And with Krum, well he and Harry had both agreed on a seekers game. They couldn't very well go it now with the hedges in the way. Maybe they would be able to after the tournament and the hedges were gone.

"Now can any of you guess as to what the purpose of these hedges are?" Bagman asked.

"Maze." Grunted Krum after a moment and no one spoke.

"Right you are there Mr. Krum." Bagman replied. "The third task will be fairly simple. The Tri-Wizard cup shall be placed in the center of the maze, right in this spot where we are standing, by the way. Whoever reaches the cup first shall receive full marks."

"We only 'ave to get through ze maze?" Fleur asked looking around her.

"There will be obstacles of course." Bagman replied excitedly. "Hagrid will be providing a number of creatures to fill the maze. The ministry a couple others. There will also be a number of spells and enchantments that must be broken through. Now, the champion in the lead will get to enter first going down the line."

Harry and Cedric exchanged a look, that meant they would both be going in first, followed by Krum and then Fleur.

"Well…if any of you have any questions we'll head back to the castle… bit chilly outside." Bagman commented. The man looked like he wanted to talk to Harry judging by how he was trying to walk alongside of him, causing Harry to speed up and walk next to Cedric and Krum.

"Knowing Hagrid I don't want to know what kind of creatures that maze is going to have." Cedric said with a shudder.

"Could I haff a vord?" Krum asked suddenly next to Harry.

"Is it about the seeker game?" Harry asked curious.

"Seeker game?" Cedric asked looking interested.

"Valk vith me?" Krum said with a shake of his head.

"Sure." Harry agreed. "Tell you about it later Ced."

The two set off away from the others walking towards the forest. Bagman looked put out to have Harry walk away from him once again. Harry looked towards the lake, he thought that Krum might take him that way if they were going to talk.

"Why aren't we going that way?" Harry asked.

"Don't vont to be heard." Krum replied. Harry shrugged it didn't really matter.

"So, what's up? If this isn't about the seeker game what is it? Oh, and since the hedges are there now we can't really have a game, so maybe after the tournament? You guys won't leave right away will you?" Harry asked.

"I do not believe so." Krum replied. "The seeker game vould be nice. It is a shame about the pitch." Krum paused here as if trying to figure out what to say. "I want to know, between you and Hermy-own-ninny—"

"Nothing man." Harry said quickly waving his hands. "For one I am very bent at the moment, got an extremely jealous secret boyfriend at the moment." Krum blinked at the new information seeming surprised. "Hermione is like my sister, there's never been anything between us. Just that Skeeter woman pulling things from her arse."

"She talks of you often." Krum said sulkily.

"Yeah well we're friends. Besides the one you need to watch out for is Ron and not me. Despite how much they argue it's obvious that there is something underneath all that." Harry replied much to Krum's displeasure, he knew well the loud boy liked Hermione, he just wanted to make sure that he didn't have any more competition at the moment for the girl. "But don't worry too much, I think she likes you a lot at the moment despite whatever those two have at the moment. Frankly I rooting for you more at the moment."

Krum looked at Harry in surprise. "You do? But the red-head, is he not your friend?"

"Yeah, but he's been a right git the whole year. I'm kind of getting sick of his attitude. Besides as far as Hermione goes, he may like her, but they've argued since first year. The Yule ball wasn't the first time he's made her cry." Harry told Krum. The information causing the older boy to scowl.

They stood there for a little while longer before Krum spoke again this time in the friendlier way Harry was used to.

"I am looking forward to flying against you. you did good during the first task. And any other seekers this school has, you mentioned one who was also good?" Krum asked.

"Oh yeah. I watched you during the world cup, you were really good. The wronski feint move you did was really impressive, I couldn't wait to get back here for quidditch and try that move. As for the other seekers, Cedric is good, but the only one who really gives me any decent competition is Draco Malfoy. Only reason he's never beaten me is because he's always been to distracted trying to distract me to pay attention to the snitch. But he's a great flyer." Harry said unable to help praising his boyfriend.

"He is the blond one yes? In Slytherin? I think I have talked to him before." Krum mused. "Pardon, but you sound, fond of him, despite it appearing you do not get along."

Harry blushed at Krum catching that. "Um…"

But something moved suddenly in the trees behind Krum causing Harry to not respond and grab the other boy bringing him next to Harry.

"Vot is it?" Krum asked confused scanning the surrounding area.

Harry shakes his head not knowing but flicking his wand from his holster into his hands. This was near the forest at night, who knows what could be lurking in the shadows.

Suddenly something lurched from the shadows throwing a ragged man before them. Harry was strongly reminded of first seeing Sirius before he got a good look. Not recognizing him at first it took Harry a minute to see the man was Barty Crouch.

"vasn't he vith your ministry? One of the judges?" Krum asked confused.

Harry inched closer to the man who was mumbling to a tree. When he was close enough Harry could make out that Crouch had lost it. He was talking to the tree like it was Percy, asking about the preparations for the tournament.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked tentatively trying to get the other man's attention.

It didn't seem that the other man had heard him. Crouch just kept muttering to the tree. Harry inched closer Krum following him looking at the man in alarm. Crouch's eyes were bulging and then the man suddenly staggered and fell to his knees.

"Mr. Crouch!" Harry exclaimed.

"Vot is wrong with him?" Krum asked.

"No idea, he looks like he's lost it." Harry muttered. "We should get someone—"

"Dumbledore!" Crouch gasped suddenly. Harry stumbled back as Crouch grabbed at Harry's robes dragging him close. "Need…Dumbledore!"

"Okay," Harry replied trying to calm the man down and looking pleadingly at Krum for help. Krum was staring at the scene wide eyed and unsure. "We'll get you to the school just—"

"Done something…stupid…should have never…" Crouch breathed freaking Harry out. He looked mad, like he had utterly lost his mind. His eyes were roving and drool was running down his chin. "must… tell…Dumbledore…terrible mistake."

"Please Mr. Crouch." Harry said earnestly. "Get up, and I'll bring you to Dumbledore. Krum help me!" Harry said shooting a pleading look at the other champion.

"Who…are?" Crouch whispered finally looking at Harry fully. Krum still to freaked out to come forward.

"A student, at Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"Dumbledore's?"

"That's right." Harry nodded still trying to get Crouch up, but the older man was pulling him forward by his robes again.

"Warn…Dumbledore…"

That was all Crouch was able to get out before he was mumbling again. This time even more mixed up than before. Now he was talking to Percy and mentioning his wife and son, two people who Harry knew were dead.

Harry shuffled back inching his way towards Krum.

"He is mad!"

"I think something is wrong with him. Can you stay here, watch him? I'll go get Dumbledore, I know where his office is." Harry asked Krum looking unsure at Crouch.

When Harry moved to go, it seemed to remind Couch that Harry was there. He grabbed at Harry.

"Don't leave!" he whispered frantically. "Escaped…must warn…tell…Dumbledore…my fault…Bertha…dead…my son…fault…Dumbledore…Dark Lord…stronger…Harry Potter…danger…"

Startled he tried to pull away from Crouch tugging on his robes extremely freaked out right now. Spurred on by Harry's panicking, who had remained relatively calm so far, Krum hurried over and freed Harry from Crouch's grasp.

"Go, bring your headmaster. I will watch him." Krum said to Harry. "Just hurry."

Harry nodded and sprinted out of the trees, they weren't too far in the cover. While he ran across the grounds he noticed that they had been so long that Bagman, Cedric, and Fleur were already gone.

He threw open the doors and ran towards the second floor where he knew the headmaster office was.

"Potter! Where are you off to?"

Harry looked back and saw Moody standing there looking at him in concern.

"Sorry Professor!" Harry said hurriedly. "Have to get to Dumbledore…Crouch showed up in the forest…rambling…said he needed Dumbledore." Harry replied before dashing off, missing the dark look that passed over the Professor's face.

He finally reached the hidden staircase that held the entrance to Dumbledore's office, panting he rested for a moment.

"Lemon…Drops…" Harry panted out of breath. He waited for a moment before cursing when the staircase didn't move. The password wasn't the same as two years ago when he had last been here, and he had no clue what it now was.

Harry glanced down the hallway towards where the staff room was. He should have asked Moody when he had passed him. Hopefully Dumbledore was either their or there was another professor there this late at night.

"Harry!"

Startled Harry swirled around caught off guard. Snape had just descended the staircase while he had been thinking and was surprised to see Harry right there.

Castling a glance around Snape looked at Harry. "What are you doing out here Potter?"

"I need to see Dumbledore! Mr. Crouch showed up in the forest when I was talking with Krum after meeting with the other champions. He's half mad professor!" Harry said quickly.

Snape frowned as Harry told him this. Despite their reluctance to trust Dumbledore at the moment given everything, Snape especially. Dumbledore was still the headmaster and this was an important issue.

"Slow down Potter, and tell me what happened." Snape insisted.

"He's ill or something. He came out of nowhere rambling out of his mind. After a moment he seemed to snap out of it and started going on about how he had made a mistake—"

"Is something wrong?" The two looked up at the sudden interruption and saw Dumbledore stepping out from the hidden staircase wearing a curious expression.

Harry looked briefly at Professor Snape before turning to Dumbledore to resume his story.

"I was out in the edge of the forest talking with Krum. All of a sudden we heard a rustling and something came out of the trees. It was Mr. Crouch professor, but he wasn't sane. He was mumbling and talking to himself. When I moved, he seemed to come back to himself and turned to me suddenly and grabbed my robes." Harry began.

Both Snape and Dumbledore looked troubled with this news.

"He started raving about how he had made a mistake and needed to see you sir. He was having trouble talking, whereas before he was talking just fine, but he sounded sane now. He reverted for a second before he came back. He said he needed to warn you about his mistake, something about his son, how he escaped from somewhere. Bertha was his fault, the dark lord was getting stronger, and that I was in danger." Harry said starting to worry himself with what he was recounting.

He was scared with what this might mean. He glanced up at his professors with worry clear in his eyes. The two glanced at each other.

"Lead the way." Dumbledore said quickly. Harry nodded and hurried out Dumbledore and Snape following him.

"Was Crouch along when you left him Potter?" Snape asked as they dashed out the castle.

"No sir, I left Viktor Krum with him. He promised to watch him while I fetched the headmaster." Harry replied an uneasy feeling rising. He knew that Krum wouldn't do anything, but something still didn't feel right.

"Did anyone else see Mr. Crouch?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, but I did come across Professor Moody on my way over, I mentioned what happened to him." Harry said causing Snape to look sharply at him.

"Good, Alastor should be waiting for us if he sensed the urgency." Dumbledore said sharply. "Where Harry?"

"This way." Harry said leading them into the trees. He couldn't hear crouch anymore and his ramblings but he was sure they were around here somewhere. "Viktor?!"

No one answered. The worrying feeling growing in the back of Harry's mind.

"Over here Albus." The trio looked over to the shadows where they saw Moody emerge leaning on his staff wand lit. Harry frowned at the sight of his DADA professor.

"Where are they Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

Moody lite his wand with a lumos illuminating the prone figure of Krum. "He's been stunned, no sign of Crouch."

"Viktor!" Harry exclaimed hurrying to the others side.

"Harry stand back." Dumbledore said pulling out his wand and pointing it at Hagrid's cabin. What Harry thought might be Dumbledore's patronus shot out towards the game keepers hut. Dumbledore than bent over Krum and pointed his wand at him. " _Rennervate._ "

Suddenly Krum jerked and opened his eyes. He looked around confused and dazed. When he saw Harry and Dumbledore leaning over him he tried to sit up, but Harry put a hand on him encouraging him to continue lying down.

"What happened Viktor?"

"He attacked me." Krum mumbled a hand on his head. "The old man. I vos looking around to see where you were and if you were coming back soon. He must have attacked me from behind."

All of a sudden, the sound of thundering footsteps could be heard as Hagrid came crashing into the area the group was in. Snape in the back-ground cursing at Hagrid for being a clumsy oaf.

"Professors! Harry? What—"

"Hagrid, I need you to gather Professor Karkaroff. The Durmstang champion has been attacked." Dumbledore told Hagrid.

"Come Hagrid, I will accompany you. Igor may receive this better if I am present." Snape said walking off towards the ships. Harry didn't know why Dumbledore hadn't just sent Snape to get Karkaroff instead of calling Hagrid.

"Have you scanned the area Alastor?"

"Nothing Albus, but I'll keep looking." Moody said before stomping off.

Nothing was said for a while, it wasn't long before Karkaroff came striding in followed by Snape and Hagrid.

"What is going on?!" Karkaroff demanded seeing his student still lying on the ground, Dumbledore and Harry sitting there beside Krum.

"I vos attacked!" Krum said indignantly sitting up with Harry's help and rubbing his head. "It vos Crouch."

"Crouch attacked you? _Crouch?_ " Karkaroff asked.

"Igor, enough—"

"Treachery is what is say—" Karkaroff screamed and started ranting at Dumbledore before spitting on the ground in disdain.

This didn't go over well for Hagrid grabbed Karkaroff by the front of his robes and started shaking him. "Apologize!" Hagrid snarled holding Karkaroff up in the air.

Harry stared wide-eyed at Hagrid from his spot next to Krum who was looking at Hagrid a bit distrustfully. Harry was reminded of the semi violent response Hagrid had when he had first met him and Uncle Vernon has insulted Dumbledore then too.

"Hagrid no!" Dumbledore said eyes flashing behind his half-mooned spectacles.

Hagrid reluctantly lowered the foreign wizard, who slumped when his feet hit the ground.

"Hagrid please escort Harry back to the castle." Dumbledore said sharply.

"Headmaster, allow me to. Hagrid knows the forest better than even I. Let him help Moody try and find Crouch, I will join when I bring Potter back to Gryffindor tower." Snape said suddenly stepping forward.

Harry silently sighed in relief, he felt he really need Snape's presence at the moment severely shaken as he was at the moment. He got up hurriedly wanting to just be out of there and somewhere safe and comforting.

"Come Potter." Harry followed his potions master gratefully. They didn't talk until they were well away from the others and out of earshot of the trees. "Are you all right Harry?"

"I don't know, honestly." Harry replied wrapping his arms around himself.

Snape sighed, he didn't like seeing Harry this shaken.

"Professor what do you think happened?" Harry asked as they walked back in no hurry. Snape was making sure to keep an eye open as they crossed the dark grounds.

"I have a few theories, a couple of them extremely unlikely. I don't have enough information." Snape said frustrated, he didn't like not knowing what was going on in a potentially dangerous situation like this. "Harry?" he said an idea coming to him.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I looked at the memory from earlier, I would like to get a clear picture of what happened." Snape asked.

"What like with a pensive?"

"No, using Legilimency, it would be a good chance for me to take a look at your shields which is something I haven't been able to do yet." Snape explained.

Harry nodded his head, that sounded like a good idea. "Where do we do this? In your office?"

"No, I said I would bring you back to the tower…hm." Snape thought about what to do as they reached the oak doors.

"Severus? What is going on?" The two looked up to see McGonagall at the top of the staircase.

"Aunt Minnie!" Harry said suddenly rushing up the stairs. As he had entered the castle he had been thinking along similar lines as Snape. When they had entered the entrance hall the feeling of warmth that surrounded him upon entering the castle made him suddenly crave a similar touch, a hug would be very welcome at this moment.

He would have loved to have Draco holding him in his arms, the place where he felt safest at the moment bar hugs from the others at home. But he couldn't very well have that now. Seeing McGonagall, he knew that she was safe to turn to, Snape was still in hiding, and while their relationship was still unknown as of now. It seemed like a good time to have his godmother a bit more present.

When he reached McGonagall to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and started to tremble. Surprised she did the automatic things and wrapped her arms around him protectively looking at Snape curiously as he reached them.

Harry was hoping that she would take them to her office to figure out what was going on. And if he was being honest with himself, hoping that she would offer him a place for the night, he didn't really feel like going back to Gryffindor tower and having to explain to Hermione and Ron what happened because they were sure to know that something had happened.

"Severus?"

"Let us go to your office Minerva, I'll explain on the way." Snape said beginning to catch onto what Harry was trying to do.

* * *

"Oh, dear. That is quiet the problem." McGonagall said after Snape had finished explaining everything.

"Yes, Minerva, Harry has already agreed. But would it be alright with you if I examined his memories of the night using legilimency?" Snape asked once they were in the privacy of her office.

"Do be gentle, I know it can sometimes be unpleasant using such means." McGonagall warned still holding Harry. She set them both down on a couch so they were sitting.

"Of course, are you ready Harry?" Snape asked kneeling down and looking Harry in the eye.

Harry nodded and Snape began the spell. The first thing he did was test Harry's shields around his mind. He had been given a book on Occlumency over the summer and he was curious about how much progress Harry had made.

Snape was pleased to see that he had decent shields in place. Being able to take the time and form the structure of the shields and get a better understanding of them had worked well for Harry.

If he was looking for words to describe how Harry had designed his mind he would say that he had designed his mind like a museum from what Snape could tell. When he entered, he was met with heavy security in the form of locked doors and other protections keeping him away from the main part of his mind.

Snape went forward and placed his hand on the door and spoke. "Harry? May I enter your mind?"

"Yes." Snape heard from outside the spell. The simple yes was enough for Snape to gain entry to the first section of Harry's fortifications. He was impressed by what he saw inside the museum. Multiple rooms with an assortment of items that would take forever to decipher. And many of them were most likely decoys. There was even added security on a few of the rooms and items or paintings.

Snape walked for a little bit before coming to a room. What made him stop was the representation of the goblet of fire displayed in the middle of the room. Figuring that this must be the section in Harry's mind that dealt with the tournament he entered looking for something that might help him find the correct memory.

He spied the far corner of the wall with various things and pictures of Krum. Thinking it would be good to start there Snape ventured over for a closer look.

One of the paintings caught his eye, it was a scene of Krum and Harry in the forest at night talking. Having a good feeling that this must be the memory, Snape wondered how he would be able to view the scene. Stepping forward he tentatively ran his hand over the picture not quite touching it. When nothing happened he decided to risk placing his hands on the painting. Luckily it was not one of the more heavily guarded pieces.

Immediately like a pensive memory he was pulled into the painting to view the events. He didn't pay too much attention to what the boys said beforehand but became instantly alert when Crouch made an appearance.

Snape made sure to note as many things about the man as he could. The encounter didn't last long before Harry was leaving to go find Dumbledore. Snape stayed until Harry entered the castle before ending the spell and finding himself blinking in front of Harry and McGonagall again.

"Did you find anything?" McGonagall asked.

Snape nodded. "You have done good with your occlumency Harry, I was impressed by the layout you had chosen to defend your mind. It was very well organized."

"We went on a trip to a museum once in primary school. I love looking at everything and seeing how much care went into protecting some of the things in there." Harry responded with a smile.

Snape nodded and sat back in a chair that was across the couch. "The encounter the two of you had with Crouch was short, and you described fairly accurately what happened with the headmaster and I when you found us. But there are a few observations I made when I saw Crouch." Snape said with a sigh.

"What did you find?"

"He was broken, broken in a way I had not seen since the first war." Snape replied.

"Severus?"

"I can only guess that he was held, most likely by the Dark Lord and Pettigrew somewhere, and tortured. Difficulty moving and talking, poor memory, I would say he had been under the Imperius curse for a long time, and probably cricio'd another good portion of the time."

"How did you come to that?" Harry asked confused.

"Long term Imperio is not good for a person, when you implant false scenarios in the mind it puts a heavy strain on the mind. The way he talked about his son and wife, they were probably part of it. As for crucio, he could barely walk and his mind was broken. Long term exposure breaks the mind when you experience all that pain. You've met the Longbottom's over the summer. Theirs was continuous, his was probably more periodic. Besides that, I have had the misfortune to see some of the victims that the Dark Lord had placed under such circumstances. There were many officials or other witches and wizards who had been under those curses for the Dark Lord's gain." Snape said tiredly, he did not like remembering those years.

"And Barty?"

"He's probably dead." Harry said softly. He was remembering what Emma had said about the hidden death eater in the castle all those months ago. No way would Voldemort let Crouch just go and reach Dumbledore if he had him. He probably let his inside man know and he took care of Crouch.

"It is a good likelihood." Snape said reluctantly seeing how upset this was making Harry. "Crouch was in no state to attack Mr. Krum. Most likely case, he was found and taken care of before we got there. And who ever did it was long gone by the time we arrived. I just hope we can find a body and know for sure."

Harry nodded sadly fighting back a yawn, it was late and it had been trying the last hour or so.

"Would you like to stay here tonight Harry? I do have a spare room I had set up for you in case you wanted to get away sometimes." McGonagall said softly at the tired boy.

Surprised Harry looked at her and nodded shyly. He had never expected McGonagall to set up a room for him. But it was such a welcome idea, he found himself instantly agreeing. He didn't quite want to go back to the tower yet.

"That would be really nice." Harry replied.

"Down that hall, last door on the left." McGonagall said pointing. Harry wearily got up leaving the two professors in the room alone.

"He is more shaken up than he shows." Snape said getting to his feet. "I have to go back and join Dumbledore. Minerva, Harry might like company, would you mind if I sent Draco up here. It think it would sooth Harry to have him close."

"Of course. When did they finally work their issues out? They are so good at hiding their relationship I wasn't sure when it had changed. Though I knew it must have at some point, I suddenly looked and they both seemed so happy." McGonagall said.

"About a week after the second task. Draco had been avoiding Harry and it all came to when he was confronted on it. They are good for each other." Snape said as he left.

* * *

Harry stirred slightly when he felt the bed dip. Surprised he turned over to meet a shock of blond hair.

"Draco?" He asked tired and confused.

"Severus asked me to floo over here from his office. He figured you would like having me here. Gave the excuse that he was needed on the grounds and needed a potion watched for the night." Draco said softly giving Harry a quick kiss.

Harry sighed and leaned into his boyfriend. He would thank Snape later.

"You can tell me what happened in the morning. For now sleep." Draco said seeing how Harry was already drifting back out. He smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head. His eyes followed the small tabby cat as it nudged the door back open and padded into the room before hopping on the bed and settling near the other side of Harry's head. "Thank you for allowing me to stay Professor."

He got a soft meow in response. Grinning he closed his eyes and fell asleep next to Harry.

* * *

Green flames died down as Snape stepped out of the fireplace into the darken library.

"Bit late for a visit, isn't it Severus?"

"My pardon Lily, I must speak with Emma about something." Snape replied lighting the room.

"What's happened this time?" James asked sleepily.

"Snape? What are you doing here so late?" Sirius asked waddling into the room eight months pregnant. He would pop any day now.

"Barty Crouch showed up at the school in front of a few students on the grounds before disappearing." Snape said as Remus and Emma entered the room. "I was wondering if you knew anything about this?"

"One of your secrets again?" Sirius asked wearily.

"For the moment, yes. Why don't you go upstairs and go back to bed." Emma said gently.

"You're going to tell them, aren't you?" Sirius accused.

"Only a little, I just don't want you stressed with the little ones. Don't worry." Emma urged gently maneuvering Sirius out of the room and closing the door.

Remus waited until he heard their bedroom door close and he knew Sirius was back asleep.

"Alright what happened?" Remus asked. Snape filled them in on what he knew and had learned.

"I want to know if Emma knows anything else." Snape questioned.

"I can only tell you a few things, and this doesn't leave the room. It would put too much stress on Sirius at this point." Emma said waiting for the two men to nod. "I want you both to understand, I've said this before, but my main concern in coming here was this family here and helping Harry. That hasn't changed these last few months.

"That said, this is still a war, I cannot and will not try and save everyone. Not my job not going to try. What happened to Barty Crouch was out of my control. I didn't want to save him, and probably couldn't have without making things worse."

"So, he is dead than." Snape said solemnly.

"There was nothing?" Remus asked. He felt it needed to be said despite how much he didn't like the man.

"No. he made his bed years ago, it was time for him to lie in it."

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"Bertha Jorkins. She was captured by Wormtail in the area she disappeared. Before she was killed Riddle gathered as much information as he could from her. Including information about the tournament, the world cup, and a couple of Crouch's darker secrets that Jorkins had come across.

"This allowed him to set up his plan for his return. Shortly after the world cup, Crouch lost something he was hiding and Riddle found it. This allowed him to gain a foothold in the tournament, where the placement of Harry's name in the goblet was orchestrated. I don't know when exactly but Crouch was kidnapped or placed under house arrest with Riddle and Pettigrew as his guests.

"I don't know what exactly was done to him but they broke him and took all that he knew." Emma said.

"Crucio and Imperio, he showed signs of long term exposure." Snape commented.

"So, who killed Crouch?"

The agent inside the castle." Emma replied.

"Igor—"

"No, he's too much of a coward and a traitor. It's someone else." Emma replied.

"Someone polyjuiced." Snape commented remembering the ingredients that had gone missing throughout the year.

"Yes, but I can't tell you who." Emma said.

"Tell me this, are any of the students in danger. Do I have to worry about something else happening?" Snape demanded.

"No, the only students in danger are the champions and that comes with the tournament." Emma replied. Which was true to an extent. She wasn't sure if she could do anything about Cedric. She would at least have to tell Harry. Perhaps he could do something.

"Go on back Severus, get some sleep." Remus said gently. "We'll deal with these problems a later day."

"The third task is almost here. We can't put this off for too much longer." Snape replied.

"True, but we can't do anything more until after the third task anyways." Emma replied back.

Snape nodded and left.

* * *

That morning Harry woke feeling the best he had in a long time.

What probably helped was the beautiful blond sleeping next to him. He smiled and continued to lay there for a moment just gazing at Draco.

He couldn't wait until they were out of school. If they were still together by the time they graduated, Harry wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. He wondered if it was too soon to ask Draco something like that. They were after all only fourth years, it was a long way to go until they graduated.

Harry looked over at the door which was being opened, frowning though when he didn't see anyone enter. He smiled however when a small cat jumped onto the bed.

"Good morning Aunt Minnie. Thank you for letting Draco stay." Harry said softly.

"Meow!"

"Shhhh, to early~y," Draco whined the noise having woken him.

"Morning Dray, classes remember?" Harry said nudging his boyfriend. He figured that was probably why McGonagall had entered the room so they would wake up on time.

Draco whined nuzzling closer to Harry in an effort to stay asleep and under the warm covers with his boyfriend.

"Come on Dray, before the professor changes out of her cat animagi and finds some other way to wake us up." Harry urged.

The cat snorted and walked out of the room.

"Five minutes boys! I had your clothes for the day sent up by house elf as well as your bags. They should be on the chair." McGonagall said from the other room.

"Buggering hell." Draco cursed softly as he clambered out of bed rubbing his eyes. Harry watched amused as he moved systematically getting ready.

Harry laughed when Draco started cursing again when he didn't have some of his products for his hair or whatever to get ready with his morning.

"Don't just sit there you twit! Get dressed!" Draco demanded tossing Harry's things at him.

"Mmm, such a fierce dragon in the mornings." Harry joked before ducking as Draco threw something else at him.

While they dressed Harry told him what happened last night starting with the maze and ending with Crouch's mess. It didn't take too long to tell, and Harry was thankful that Draco didn't press for too many details on what happened, probably sensing that it was a bit sensitive. Appreciating that Harry finished by telling him how the whole ordeal had made him feel and how much he appreciated that Draco had come the night before without questions asked.

Draco preened at being complimented, something Harry noticed happened quite a bit, and he made sure to do it often. It made his boyfriend happy and usually resulted in a snog for him. It was so easy to find way to get Draco to snog him.

Draco went to happy and gave him a deep kiss. "Thank you for trusting me this much and telling me what you did. I know it wasn't easy."

"Only you Draco." Harry sighed happy.

"Boys!"

"Coming!"

Harry grinned as he dragged Draco from the room.

* * *

"Where have you been Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked as Harry rushed into History of Magic that morning.

He hadn't gone down to breakfast that morning because McGonagall had called for breakfast for them in her rooms before sending them off. Harry through her door and Draco through the floo, that way he was seen leaving the Potions rooms.

"Calm down, I'll tell you guys about it." Harry said taking his seat.

"Mate, you didn't come back to the dorms last night, what happened?"

So, Harry sat down and described his night like he did with Draco this morning, just without the personal bit he shared with his boyfriend, as Professor Binn's droned on.

"Crouch? Really?"

"But where did you stay last night?"

"With McGonagall." Harry said with a shrug. "She's my godmother and I didn't feel up to going back to the dorms last night after everything."

"McGonagall is your godmother?" Hermione asked shocked. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"I found out over the summer. Honestly it wasn't that important, it doesn't come up a lot. Technically, she's my second godmother. My first godmother is Neville's mum." Harry replied. At least they didn't know Snape was his other godfather or Draco was his boyfriend, they might die from shock.

"How did you find all this out?" Ron asked.

"The will my parents left and their portraits." Harry replied.

"Alright, as weird as that is, I want to talk about Crouch. What do you think happened? Did he attack Krum and disapparate?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ronald, haven't you read _Hogwarts, A history_ , you can't apparate or disapparate within the Hogwarts wards. It's impossible." Hermione said exasperated.

"Well what about Krum, did he attack Crouch?" Ron asked.

"And what, stun himself after?" Hermione asked skeptically. She was worried about the other boy.

Harry tuned them out as they began arguing again. Krum again, that seemed to be all they argued about these days.

"We should go talk to Moody, see if they found anything." Ron said bringing Harry back to the conversation.

"Why?"

"Aren't you curious?"

"Well sure, but it's only been a night. I rather let the Professors handle it. If they find something McGonagall told me she would let me know. I don't what to deal with it." Harry replied truthfully. He really didn't want to get involved. He was worried if that had a connection to the name he had seen on the map with Draco months before. Besides that Crouch had said he was in some sort of danger. Well he already knew that much, but he didn't want to get overly involved when he had his danger to think about.

Namely the Tri-Wizard tournament. The third task was in a few weeks and he needed to find a way to deal with that.

"That's smart, I think Harry should concentrate on the tournament." Hermione said before Ron could argue. "I'm sure there are some good spells I could help you find that would be useful."

Harry nodded in agreement. While he would prefer to work with just Draco, he knew that Hermione was also amazing at finding all sorts of neat little things. Double help might not be too bad, just got to be careful not to let them around each other.


	62. Birthday Boy

A/N: So some of you may have noticed, yesterday was the full moon. I felt that since it was so close to when I usually update that I would just hold off a day and do so on my regular schedule. I will however include by fun tidbits on the full moon. For this month's full moon it is usually referred to as the Worm moon, on account of the ground softening enough that earth worms start to appear again. In other regions of the world, apparently this moon can be referred to as the sap moon, because this is when maple sap starts flowing in maple trees again and people are able to start tapping trees for sap.

For this chapter I have quite the mix for you all. There is a lot of fluff, but also a fair amount of angst in this chapter. Hope you all like it.

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 62 Birthday Boy

For the next few days after the weird happenings with Crouch and his disappearance, Harry found himself focusing heavily on the third task. Ron and Hermione were insistent on helping him out with this task since they had not been able to do anything for the pervious tasks. Hermione kept on coming up with random areas to study, things she thought he would need. The one they were working on currently hexes.

Remembering what had happened with Krum in the forest, Harry made sure that one of the first spells they went over was the stunning spell. Harry had never practiced the spell before so he made sure that they spend a good deal of time on that one. It would be a useful spell to know.

Since Harry still wanted to keep the room of requirements to himself and a secret, i.e. he didn't really want to share it yet with Ron and Hermione yet, he still met with Draco there fairly often, though not so much this past week because of all the time spent with Ron and Hermione. So, Harry and the others had been practicing in the Charms classroom when it wasn't in use. It didn't take much, he still had permission from Professor Flitwick from earlier in the year.

With limited ways of practicing the stunning spell, Harry had ended up practicing on Ron. They had all the pillows out from the summoning lesson in the hopes that when hit, Ron would fall back on them and lessen injury to his person.

Unfortunately, Ron tended to lean the other way and didn't fall on the cushions very often. The few times he complained and suggested that Hermione take a turn being the practice dummy she deftly changed the direction of conversation.

"Harry, why not tomorrow we work on the impediment curse. Says here that it's supposed to slow down opponents or incoming objects that are advancing towards you." Hermione said when they were finished one day.

"Actually, I can't." Harry said turning around and walking backwards as he looked at his friends as they left the classroom. "I need a break for a day or so. We've been practicing constantly. You two need a break also. You can't spend all your time helping me. You guys have homework that you've probably neglected to help me. I know mine's been put off some. But it's different for you guys. It's June already, exams aren't that far off."

"But Harry, we just want to help." Hermione protested looking at Harry.

"I understand that, really I do. But you both have been spending all your time with me the last few days trying to help. I think we all need to take a break and take care of ourselves." Harry explained stumbling slightly. he turned around and continued walking as Hermione and Ron thought over what he said.

"Oh alright." Hermione said looking conflicted. "I have fallen slightly behind. But as soon as you need help, let us know. You surviving this tournament is more important than passing exams."

"Easy for you to say. You'll do brilliantly as always." Ron replied casting a glance at Hermione. "But she's right you know Harry. You surviving is important to us. Don't fault us for caring." Ron said giving his friend a light shove.

"Jeez guys, I only meant that I needed a day or two break." Harry said in exasperation laughing.

Smiling the two both agreed readily about the break. Hermione took that chance to start going on about the upcoming exams. Harry was glad he didn't have to take exams, if just to get out of Hermione's furious study habits.

Harry smiled glad they had agreed. He did have something he needed to do the next day, so he needed the day free. Speaking of which, he needed to talk to Luna and pay a visit to Dobby.

* * *

When Draco and Blaise got back from classes, Blaise was surprised at how, bouncy, Draco seemed this afternoon.

"Draco, what's gotten into you today?" Blaise asked concerned dropping his bag onto his bed and then flopping on it himself.

"Nothing, what do you think of this outfit?" Are these robes to much?" Draco asked suddenly holding up a set of robes.

"And why do you need your nice yet casual black robes that almost look like our uniform? Got a date tonight?" Blaise joked.

Draco blushed at the comment clutching his robes close.

"You do, don't you?!" Blaise exclaimed sitting forward on his bed. "Does he know? What today is?"

"I don't know, I never mentioned anything about today." Draco admitted deciding to go with the black robes and changing out of his school robes.

Draco was really excited, last night Harry had asked him to make sure he was free for the day after classes. Harry had told him that Weasley and Granger had been helping him prep for the third task some, but he needed a break.

Draco was glad Harry had managed to talk them into a break. They hadn't been able to meet up since the Crouch indecent, and Draco missed Harry. He was really glad Harry had asked him out today.

June 5th, his birthday. It didn't matter if Harry didn't know, but Draco really wanted to spend his birthday with his boyfriend. He had nearly squealed in a very un-Malfoy like manor the other night when Harry had reserved the day for the two of them. Course he would miss celebrating with his friends some, but Harry was the better choice as far as Draco was concerned with at the moment.

"So what does he have planned?" Blaise asked curiously.

"No clue. He just said meet him in the room after classes today." Draco replied checking his hair in the mirror.

"Stop primping man, you look gorgeous as always. Just go get your man." Blaise said with a smile throwing one of his pillows at Draco.

"Would you stop you burk! You'll mess up my hair." Draco shrieked throwing a dirty look at Blaise.

But he was glad for his friend. He felt slightly better now. Besides, Harry wouldn't really care what he looked like. He would just be happy that Draco had come. That was what was amazing about Harry, he didn't worry about anything material or the like. Draco's status didn't bother him, and Harry loved that Draco saw him just for Harry.

"Tell me about your date in the morning!" Blaise called out as he was leaving.

"It's not going to be like that Blaise!" Draco said coloring as the other boy smirked. Though Draco wished something slightly like Blaise was thinking, he knew it wouldn't happen. Harry had told him months ago about what his mother had said to him when she had learned about his feelings for Draco. It had been a bit of an awkward conversation, but it had been needed.

Despite Draco now being 15, and how much he would like to move further with Harry, Harry was still not 15, plus Draco knew that Harry wasn't ready for that level yet. If he was being honest with himself, Draco wasn't that ready to move in that direction either. Draco could wait, it would be worth it for Harry.

Besides if Draco was being honest with himself, he wasn't quite ready for that yet either. His mother would probably kill him also if she learned. He and Harry were still pretty young, fourth year still.

Escaping to the common room Draco was glad to get away from Blaise for a bit. Though that feeling was short lived as he was accosted by Pansy on his way out. He shuddered slightly seeing the other girl.

"Draco! Happy birthday!" Pansy exclaimed coming over to him and clamping down on his arm.

Despite it being months ago, for some reason ever since the Yule ball, Pansy had been under the impression that they were something. He would keep telling her that was not the case, but she didn't seem to get it. And he couldn't exactly say that he was secretly dating someone. She would want proof, and Harry had said something about having a secret boyfriend a few months ago to Pansy and she had been curious about it ever since. If he said he had a secret anything she might put two and two together. And that was something that both he and Harry really didn't want. Not yet at least.

"Pansy." Draco greeted trying to extract his arm out of her grip.

"Draco, where are you going?" she practically purred. "Don't you want to spend some time with me? I could make sure we are alone." She whispered into his ear.

Draco shivered in revulsion. "Pansy, I really do have to be going somewhere."

"Where?" she asked blinking her eyes up at him.

"None of your business." He replied harshly finally able to shake his arm free in her shock.

He hurried out of the common room and around the corner into a hidden passage. He made his journey a little longer, taking a few different routes in hopes of shaking Pansy if she had followed him, which was a high possibility.

After a few minutes he finally reached the Room of Requirements. Excitement coursed through him. He honestly wasn't sure if Harry knew about his birthday or not, he wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't. But if Harry did, he wondered what he had prepared for today.

* * *

Opening the door Draco sucked in a breath and stepped in the room in a daze the door closing softly behind him.

The room looked amazing. Mostly pillows and cushions scattered all over the floor, the center was taken up with a low table full of various foods and desserts, his favorites he observed happily. Sitting next to the table Harry was there smiling at him, expression so full of emotion, Draco didn't think he had it in him to name it. Flustered he turned and glanced up at the ceiling. The room was filled with low light, the candles burning low, and it was perfectly obvious why when he glanced up.

All across the ceiling, despite it being in the early evening, the ceiling was dark and filled with stars. But not just any stars, he could make out his favorite constellations scattered throughout in positions they normally wouldn't be but looked perfect in the way they were placed. It looked like the great hall did when showing the sky, but the stars were in impossible positions and he absolutely loved it, he could barely look away.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked startling Draco who hadn't noticed him move so close.

"I love it." Draco breathed settling into Harry's arms still gazing at the ceiling.

Draco heard Harry let out a small sigh of relief. Loving his boyfriend for this he leaned close and gave Harry a deep kiss startling the other boy who hadn't expected Draco to move in on him so quickly. Harry happily wrapped his arms tighter around Draco as they kissed.

Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against Harry's. "And what occasion is this lovely date for?"

"No reason." Harry said with a smile.

"Really, such an amazing date like this and for no reason? If so then I wonder where all our other wonderful dates have gone to." Draco said dryly but with an air of teasing to his tone.

"Mmm, it might have something to do with it being your birthday today." Harry said cheekily smiling at Draco.

"Brat!" Draco said with a laugh pushing Harry towards the multitude of pillows and launching himself after him. Laughing they came to rest close to the table. Draco sighed happily when Harry snuggled up next to him. The pillows made it perfect to view the stars on the ceiling.

He chuckled as he gazed at the one directly over his head. Before full out laughing, the stars were shining brighter as he looked at them, the ones making up the constellations standing out. And as this happened it looked like someone was drawing on them creating the pictures the stars stood for.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Did you plan that?" Draco asked pointing up at the Draco constellation that appeared in focus above them, the image of a dragon outlined faintly behind it.

"Mmm, not really, but it is my favorite." Harry replied.

"It better be!" Draco said with a fond laugh. "How did you know?"

"Hmm, about your birthday? Draco, I doubt I could not know when for the past four years you've gotten gifts from your parents that take three owls to deliver. I've known since first year." Harry said with a smile. "Besides, people made sure I knew it this year."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked bemused.

"Well let's see, your mother owled me in March almost as soon as we'd gotten together and made sure I knew when both yours and her birthdays were, especially since hers was latter in the month." Harry said with a light laugh. It had been a stressful time trying to figure out if he could actually get her anything for her birthday. Luckily, he had found a nice hair pin that he thought she might like while in Hogsmeade.

"She didn't?" Draco said embarrassed.

"She did, but it was fine, she was pleased that I already knew when your birthday was and loved the present I found her." Harry said shrugging.

"Who else? You mentioned people, so more than just my mother."

"Snape came to me about two weeks ago and asked if I knew. Blaise has been sending me meaningful looks all week, and the twins came to me this morning to make sure I gave you a birthday kiss." Harry said listing the various people who had made sure he didn't forget about Draco's birthday.

"Even the twins?" Draco asked with a laugh.

Humming Harry looked at Draco. "Guess that still means I have to give you a birthday kiss." He said softly.

"I thought I already got that?" Draco questioned feeling breathless at the intense look in Harry's eyes.

"Nope you kissed me. Besides that was your hello I missed you kiss." Harry said leaning close and practically lying on top of Draco. "This is your birthday kiss."

And with that Harry lowered his head and began to kiss Draco slow and sweet. He loved kissing Draco like this. The world just seemed to melt around them and they could find that minutes had passed when they kissed like this losing track of everything except each other.

Harry loved kissing and being with Draco. He never felt more like just Harry than when it was just the two of them together like this just being two teenagers and spending time together. All his other worries just dropped away like they never existed.

For the next few hours they just spent time together, occasionally stopping to kiss, must mostly just enjoying being together again. They talked and caught up, Harry told Draco all that had happened since their talk that morning with McGonagall. He enjoyed describing all the new spells he was learning, Draco loved it when he told him about practicing on Ron.

Draco promised to find some spells and tell them to Harry that he thought would help him out.

While they ate, Harry had Draco tell him about his week and what his past birthdays were like. Draco loved telling Harry everything, and was glad that Harry showed interest in what he was doing. He wasn't used to someone caring this much about his everyday life.

For Draco's past birthdays, he told Harry how it was usually just hanging out with his year mates in Slytherin since he got to school. Before Hogwarts, his parents would throw a small garden party for him inviting all his age mates among the purebloods that were not in school. It was part social part politics according to Draco, which Harry found amusing.

"Don't laugh!" Draco said laughing somewhat himself. "It's all carefully played power struggles within Slytherin. To get a good standing you have to start young!"

"No I'm sorry!" Harry said unable to stop laughing. "It's just, I can't help but picture you like half your size at like six or something trying to talk politics with the other kids."

"Prat! It was the grown-ups that talked politics! Not the kids."

"I know, I know." Harry said leaning against Draco.

"Whatever." Draco sighed giving Harry a quick kiss. Harry smiled up at him. "So, was this all you had planned?"

"I've got one more thing." Harry said pulling out his wand and lighting the room some.

Draco looked in interest as Harry pulled out something from beneath the table that he had not noticed before. Handing it to Draco, Harry looked nervous.

Curious as to that reaction, Draco opened the gift. He stops when he sees the bound book in his hands. Lifting it out of the paper, Draco gasps when the light reflects off the cover. Bound in snake skin, the book is beautiful and a breath taking green.

"Is this—"

"From the basilisk in the chamber. Severus helped me figure out how to bind it." Harry said seeing the joy on Draco's face as he inspected it. "Open it."

Running his hands over the book, Draco gently pulled the cover open, and gasped when he saw what was inside.

"A photo album?" Draco asked shocked as he observed a few pictures. There were a few of him and his friends; Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Greg, Vince. But when he turned the page he found to his surprise a whole new and unexpected group.

Smiling up at him and waving were Blaise, Neville, Luna, and the twins. Harry was standing there as well as Severus. Curious Draco excitedly turned the page again to see more of his new groups, a few individuals and other group ones. Scattered in were a few of his cousin Sirius and his household with his mother standing with them.

"Harry this is amazing." Draco whispered entrapped by what he was seeing.

"Keep looking." Harry said softly.

Flipping to the next page, Draco let out a breath, there were ones of him and Harry. Mostly down in the potions classroom where he would meet with the twins, but it was pictures of him and Harry. And they looked happy, there were quite a few of them either holding hands or kissing. A couple had the twins randomly popping up.

When he turned the page again there were pictures of Harry from the tournament, some even included pictures from the Yule Ball at Christmas, one had him and Harry arguing next to the founders' portrait.

"When did you?" Draco looked up finding it difficult to finish his sentence.

"Like I said earlier, I've known about your birthday for a while. It took me a bit to figure out what to do for it and what to get you, but a while back I thought of this. It wasn't easy getting some of these pictures. Luckily Remus convinced Collin to expand his picture taking, he's been doing pictures for a couple different events and just photographing the whole school. But for some of these others, the more personal ones, I had Luna's help. She took some of the pictures or set the camera up for me and got the film developed."

"She did?"

"Yeah, it's been a joint effort between all of us to get these put together." Harry said. "And there's one more thing."

"One more?" Draco said with a shaky laugh. This honestly was too much; Harry's gift was perfect.

"Yeah." Harry said waving his wand and casting a finite to Draco's surprise. He watched shocked as Harry levitated something over to them. "Luna and Neville helped me get this set up in here today. We had it fixed so that it would take a photo every twenty minutes or so."

"You did?" Draco asked shocked as Harry handed the camera over, his hands curling around it protectively.

"Yep, all you have to do is get the film developed. And you'll have pictures of just the two of us." Harry said with a soft smile.

"This is perfect." Draco sighed leaning in to kiss Harry. He loved his gift. "Best birthday ever."

"Really?" Harry said perking up.

"Definitely." Draco replied smiling.

* * *

Harry felt like he was on cloud nine the next few days after Draco's birthday. Everything was great and stayed that way, that is until divination on Monday the following week.

They got to class like normal, but because it was now June and the weather was warming up, it was oppressively hot inside the tower. Trelawney like always had her fire going, incense burning, and the windows closed. With all the heavy perfume handing in the air, the room was sweltering and heady.

Harry found that he could barely keep his eyes open and chose a seat close to the window that way he could at least crack it open and get some fresh air.

Harry was good until he found himself asleep and in the weirdest dream he had ever been in.

He had not meant to fall asleep, but it being so warm in divination, and not being all that interested in the class, it had just happened. Of course, he knew it was a dream because he was flying on the back of an owl. Hence the weird part.

It was a nice enough ride, that is until they approached an old looking mansion on the side of a hill. It looked like it hadn't been cared for in a while. Harry watched as they flew up towards a boarded-up window before veering off into an open window near it.

When the owl entered the mansion, Harry found himself standing, watching as the owl continued on into an open room, the door cracked. Harry followed slowly a foreboding feeling creeping in.

Harry shuddered, he didn't want to follow, but his feet were moving on their own. He stopped at the door and peered inside, shuddering at what he saw.

In a chair facing away from him, something was reading a letter that must have been sent by the owl, the owl itself perched on the top of the chair. A man cowered at the feet of the chair, a giant snake besides him.

Harry whimpered, he really didn't want to be here right now.

"You are in luck Wormtail." A voice hissed making Harry wish he could back away. "It seems your mistake has been fixed, he is dead. You are out of luck it seems Nagini, I still have use for the rat. You shall have to get you dinner elsewhere."

"My lord—"

"Crucio!"

Wormtail's screams reverberated around the room, Harry's scar erupted in pain.

"Our plans are almost complete."

"—rry! Harry!"

Groaning harry lifted his head. He was a bit disoriented to see he was lying on the floor of the classroom. His classmates and Ron looking at him worriedly. Professor Trelawney crouched next to Ron to see if he was okay.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked.

"What did you see? Was it a premonition? Apperation?" Trelawney asked fervently. Her eyes looking extra-large behind her glasses.

Despite Harry knowing that the woman gave an accurate prophecy from time to time, he still didn't feel comfortable telling her about what he saw. Heck, especially not with the entire classing looking at him like they were.

"I don't think so." Harry said slowly rubbing his forehead. "It was more like a nightmare."

"What was it about, tell me. Perhaps we can figure its meaning out. The room heightens the psychic mind, surely what you saw was no mere dream." Trelawney pressed helping Harry stand.

He glanced at her warily trying to think what to say. He should have just said that it was nothing.

"Um…it was dark…and I was surrounded by something."

"Yes, could you tell what?" she urged.

"Um…I think it was shrubs or something. They were on either side of me, stretching on in front of me, I couldn't see an end." Harry explained. He thought it would be good to try and go with the tournament. It wouldn't look to weird.

"Of course, makes perfect sense." Trelawney murmured much to the rest of the classes confusion. Ron snorted besides him. "Anything else?"

"Umm, I felt like I was being watched, like there was something after me. Something popped up from the shadows, I couldn't make it out. I umm, felt pain all of a sudden. That's it." Harry said not sure what else to add.

"Ahh, do not worry child. This was only a manifestation of your fears. Be wary of the third task, there will be many dangers. Perhaps you will find something like what you saw." Trelawney replied.

"Professor, I'm not feeling to well after that. Do you think I could go?" Harry asked hoping to leave.

"What? Oh yes, go. Find your center and calm yourself. Perhaps a trip to the hospital wing." Trelawney told him. Harry nodded gratefully walking out of the classroom.

Harry debated where he should go as he reached the bottom of the tower. The dream really had freaked him out, and his scar was still throbbing slightly. Maybe it would be a good idea to go to the hospital wing and get something.

Then again Harry thought as he was about halfway there. He kind of wanted to talk to someone about what happened. It wasn't a lot, but it did worry him some. He glanced down the hallway, if he continued that way he could go to the hospital wing, but if he went down the staircase he could head to the Professor Snape's office. It would probably be good if he told him what happened.

Making up his mind he headed towards the staircase.

"Harry my boy! How are you!"

Startled Harry turned to see Dumbledore and the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, followed by Moody. They were on their way down the stairs most likely coming from the Headmasters office.

"Good sir." Harry said greeting the minister.

"Ah yes, and your godfather, Lord Black. How is he?" Fudge asked.

"Pregnant." Harry said bluntly enjoying the taken aback look in the minister's face. Even though he knew about it, Harry was betting he wasn't expecting Harry to be so forward. "He's in his eight month now, any week and he should give birth."

"Ahh, good." Fudge replied uneasily.

"Potter, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Moody asked arching an eyebrow.

"Ah, I wasn't feeling good in Divination, so I was excused to go to the hospital wing." Harry said knowing that he could not say that he was about to see Professor Snape.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine sir, just feel asleep in class and had a bad reaction to some of the perfumes in the classroom, it was too warm. But other than that I'm good." Harry responded.

He waved them off and headed towards the hospital wing knowing that he couldn't go to Snape at the moment.

Harry ended up having to wait until after dinner before he could go down to the dungeons and talk to Snape.

"Enter." Snape called out as Harry knocked on the door that evening.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that only Snape and Draco were in the classroom. They had probably been talking about some sort of project, maybe one of the twins designs.

"Harry?"

Shaking Harry rushed suddenly to Draco wrapping his arms around the other boy. Startled Draco pulled Harry close to him sharing a worried glance with Snape.

"Harry what is wrong?" Snape asked concerned as he rounded his desk and placed a hand on Harry's arm.

"I…in divination… I fell asleep…there…there was this really weird dream I had. Sev it really freaked me out." Harry said in a shaky voice looked worried at the professor.

"What was it about?" Snape asked gently.

"Voldemort." Harry said softly scared. Draco clutched him tighter when he heard.

"Explain it to us Harry." Snape urged.

"There was this owl, it went to some old house. He was there, as well as Pettigrew and the snake. He got a letter saying the Pettigrew's mistake had been fixed and that someone was dead. He cursed Pettigrew and mentioned how their plans were almost ready. He tortured Pettigrew and my scar felt like it was on fire." Harry replied.

"I came to, finding Ron and Trelawney knelling over me trying to wake me. I had been screaming and thrashed out of my chair."

"What does this mean Professor?" Draco asked worriedly running a soothing hand over Harry's back trying to calm the other down.

"Why didn't you come to me right away?" Snape asked concerned trying to think over the information.

"I ran into Dumbledore, Moody, and the Minister on my way here. They were looking into the Couch mess some more arguing over it. I had to say that I was going to the Hospital wing. I figured it would be better to come find you latter than rush right to you." Harry explained.

"You did the right thing. I wish you had come sooner, but that can't be helped." Snape said with a sigh looking at the two worried boys. "From what I can tell, our earlier suspicions about Crouch were probably right. The Dark Lord did have him and probably tortured him before Pettigrew's mistake. Whoever their agent is over here, though I wish Emma would tell me who, must have taken care of Crouch when you had left." Snape told them, knowing they would appreciate the truth.

Harry and Draco both nodded looking slightly ill knowing that someone is actually dead.

"Harry, what has Emma told you about the Dark Lord's plans. I know she has shared more with you than the rest of us." Snape asked after a little while.

Draco looked sharply at Harry who was avoiding his gaze. Harry had never gotten around to telling the two of them what Emma had told him earlier in the year. he never had too much time to talk it over with Snape, and he really didn't want to breach the topic with Draco and make the other boy worry. It's why he hadn't said much when they found Crouch's name on the map earlier in the year.

"Emma, she said that the reason I was entered in the tournament was because of Voldemort. His death eater in the castle put my name in the goblet for whatever it is they have planned. They need me to bring him back. Somehow during the final task I will be brought to him and be part of some ritual to bring him back." Harry told them.

"Why didn't you tell me this!" Draco demanded, hurt. The way it sounded, Harry had known about this for quite some time. Months probably.

"Because I knew you would worry. There isn't anything we can do about it!" Harry said sounding desperate. "Him coming back! It's the only way Emma can think of to truly get rid of him! We can't change the fact that they need me for whatever to bring him back."

"And what about me! Am I just supposed to wait for you worried out of my mind!" Draco shouted sounding slightly panicked. "You could die!"

"But I won't! You just have to trust me." Harry pleaded turning around so he could look at Draco. It almost broke him to see the hurt and unshed tears brimming in Draco's eyes. Harry was a bit scared at how south the conversation had turned suddenly.

"Trust you! Trust you!" Draco screamed at Harry backing away, tears now falling down his face. "How the hell can I trust you when you never told me something like this!"

"Draco, Please!" Harry said stepping forward and reaching for Draco.

He recoiled when Draco slapped his hand away. Tears were now streaming down Harry's face. The two of them forgetting that Snape was in the room with them. Harry knew that Draco would react badly to the news, that was why he had put off telling him. But he had no idea that it would be this bad.

"Draco—"

"No!" the other boy yelled angrily. "Don't you try and touch me Potter!" Harry stumbled back shocked. "You stay away from me." Draco sneered and angrily striding out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry stared shocked at the door, unable to believe that Draco had just walked out on him like that. Tears streaming down his face, Harry fell to the floor with a sob, his knees unable to hold him up any longer.

Worried Snape hurried over to Harry and wrapped an arm around the sobbing boy. He cast a few more privacy charms on the room so that no one would try and enter.

"I…I need him." Harry sobbed colasping into Snape's arms. "I can't do this without him. I…I didn't think it would be this bad when I told him."

"Shh, it will be alright Harry." Snape said softly.

Harry chuckled dryly tears still streaming down his face. "How can you be sure. He's right. Despite the fact that I survived this once, that doesn't guarantee that I will again. He'll probably never forgive me." Harry said with another sob.

Snape sighed to himself. He was in no way prepared to deal with emotional teenagers, this was one of the reasons why he detested teaching.

"It will be okay because you both care so deeply for each other. Give him some time." Snape soothed. "Frankly I am not surprised by his behavior. You two have been getting along so well this year, I was shocked at how smoothly it was all going. I have been expecting some sort of outburst for months."

"But—"

"I know you both care deeply for each other. But you have gone the past three years constantly fighting with one another. These little staged fights you both have is not enough to get rid of the tempers and clashing personalities you both have. It is inevitable that you two will fight, but I believe that you will both come out stronger when you make up. You have had small arguments so far, this was only a matter of time." Snape told Harry honestly.

"But he will come back?" Harry said sadly.

"Yes, though I do not know how long it will take. He is a Malfoy after all." Snape replied wryly. Harry laughed feeling slightly better. "Has Emma told you anything else?"

"She said I will get out of there fine, probably only a little scratched up. Something happens when we fight, our wands connect and something happens. I think it has to do with our wands being brothers. Emma said to use that and escape. She also said to keep him talking, less chance of him killing me while I have him monologuing." Harry replied.

"As much of that is relying on pure luck, I think you will do fine, it usually seems to work when you do it that way. Keep practicing, and don't be afraid to stray from some lighter spells, this is your life, do whatever you can to get back to all of us. Draco will kill you all over again if you die." Snape cautioned.

Harry laughed, Draco would do that. It still hurt that Draco had left, but he would do whatever he could to make it back to the other boy.

"I want you to come to me every few days. I want to make sure that your shields stay strong. I will be testing them and help you improve them. It is important to protect your mind, especially if this dream was able to slip in." Snape asked Harry.

Harry nodded. He would do what he could.

"Go, get some rest. Draco will come back eventually, just give him time. And when the third task comes, do not forget your bracelet." Snape said gesturing to the portkey bracelet on Harry's wrist.

* * *

Unfortunately, after the mess with his vision, Harry never had a chance to find out if Draco had forgiven him or not. Harry was putting his all into studying for the third task. He was going to be as prepared as he could. As much as he wanted to go to his boyfriend, he had to first make sure that he would make it back in one piece.

Once he had gotten the impediment curse down, Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved on to other curses and jinxes that he could study. While he hated that he didn't have a lot of time to spend with Draco do to all his prepping, Harry found that he was kind of glad that he wasn't doing this with his boyfriend. It was one thing throwing spells and Ron and Hermione. They were his friends and helping him through all this, but he didn't think that he could do the same to Draco, given how much he cared about the other. Half the time Ron and Hermione came away with bruises, and though he didn't like that his friends were getting hurt trying to help him, he was glad it wasn't Draco.

Harry practiced multiple curses like reducto, and others like it. Though some of those were practiced on the side. Hermione and Ron were getting concerned that he was going over so many violent offensive spells, so they changed tactics to defensive and other useful spells after a few sessions. Harry found himself learning the four-point spell, to help with directions in the maze, and the shield charm.

Harry spent a lot of effort on the shield charm, practicing it up until the last few days before the task. It had given him some problems at first, Hermione's jelly-leg jinx cracking it after a few times. It frustrated him that the charm was so weak. Harry knew that it was an important charm to learn, being able to protect him in a wide variety of situations.

He finally made some headway when Neville suggested that he find an emotion to connect with the spell when he practiced. Neville told Harry how when working with magical plants they tended to thrive better when strong emotions were felt when growing them.

Keeping that in mind, Harry thought about what the spell was supposed to do, mainly protecting someone. So, Harry started thinking about protecting himself when he cast. It worked some, but it still wasn't strong enough in Harry's opinion.

What he found did work however, was thinking about protecting everyone he cared about back at Grimmauld and Draco. He found that when he did this his shield improved immensely. Once he had gotten a general shield down with the shield spell, Harry began to practice some of the other forms of the spell that he had found. Just to make sure, he wanted to be as prepared as possible.

Knowing that soon he would come face-to-face soon with Voldemort, Harry also made sure to keep working on his occlumency shields as well.

There were too many secrets in his mind that would not be good if Voldemort saw them. He was lucky that Professor Snape had said his shields were decent last time he checked. But Harry knew that his mind was nowhere near safe enough. So he made sure that every night he cleared his mind and sorted his thoughts. He wanted no easy way into his mind.

Every few days he made sure to go to Professor Snape and have him test himself. The whole situation with the dream had freaked him out. He didn't want any more situations where he was viewing the Dark Lord. No matter that Emma said the maniac wouldn't become away of the odd connection between the two of them until the end of his fifth year, he didn't want to take any chances.

Snape was also worried about this and helped Harry as much as he could with his shields. The week before the third task, Snape told him that his shields should hold for a while against the Dark Lord. As long as Harry didn't have too much eye contact and got out of the situation as soon as possible he would be alright.

Harry was glad for the OK because half the time after these sessions he would leave with his head throbbing as Snape ad practiced attacking his mind to make sure his defense were secure.

Sooner than he was ready for the third task was upon him.


	63. The End is Near

A/N: So, sorry for the late update today. Life started to catch up and I found myself behind. I didn't even have the chaptered edited and ready to go yet this morning. But it's here now.

Hope you all like the chapter. So, just a few comments in response to reviews I got over the last chapter. I know you all hated to see Harry and Draco fight, but I thought it was necessary for the story. Remember they are 14/15, their previous relationship has been predominantly fighting and antagonizing each other. Just because they got on really well doesn't mean that they won't fight. But it will never last long with the two, a few days at most. They care to much for each other. Snape tried to point this out to Harry. So far, their fights this year have been small, they needed something relatively big, this will only push them closer.

Couple other notes, this is winding towards the end of this story, couple more chapters though not sure how many. There will be a third part to this series so don't worry. I'll let all of you know when I have more information.

For now, enjoy the story and part with some feedback!

(warning, just a little language in this chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 63 The End is Near

Breakfast was a noisy affair the morning of the third task. But Harry wasn't feeling very cheerful.

Despite what Snape had said, he still had not made up with Draco and it was slow torture while he waited for the task. He really didn't want to head into the maze with this fight still hanging between them.

"Still not made up with Draco?" Neville asked seeing the gloomy look on Harry's face. Harry hadn't really shared what had happened with Neville, and Blaise couldn't get anything out of Draco, so both boys were worried about their friends. Even the twins hadn't been able to find out what had happened between the two.

It was crushing Harry inside to have not made up with Draco yet. He knew that everyone was worried about him but he didn't say anything. Ron and Hermione just thought that he was stressed out over the final task being right there.

"No nothing." Harry said sadly looking across the great hall. Blaise shot him a sympathetic look from next to Draco and tried to talk to the other boy who just ignored him.

"Hey Harry." Ron said sitting down in a rush followed by Hermione.

"What's got you two so late?" Harry asked curious trying to distract himself from thoughts on Draco.

"Last minute studying for History of Magic." Hermione replied quickly piling food onto her plate.

"Can't believe we almost missed breakfast. And for Binn's exam." Ron complained. "Can you believe her, dragging me to the library to study this early in the morning! And without food!"

Harry and Neville laughed at the indignant look on Ron's face while Hermione huffed besides him.

"Well excuse me for trying to help you pass. I believe you are the one who came at me in a panic this morning asking about the goblin rebellion of 1538." Hermione replied, Ron ducked his head sheepishly.

"What are you going to do Harry, read again?" Ron asked.

Since he was a tri-wizard champion, Harry was exempt from the end of the year exams. He felt kind of bad that Ron and Hermione had lost time to study while they helped him, but he was thankful that they did.

So far during the exams, he had just been sitting in the back reading over material in case he found something that could help him.

"I guess." Harry replied. But paused as he saw professor McGonagall walking along the table towards him.

"Harry, the champions are being gathered in the chamber off the hall after breakfast." McGonagall said.

Harry's eyes widened in panic. "But the task, I thought it wasn't until tonight!" Harry exclaimed worried and spilling his juice across the table worried he had gotten something wrong. Harry chanced a quick glance at the Slytherin table, he caught Draco glancing at him quickly before looking away.

"I am aware of that Harry. That is not why I came." McGonagall said trying not to laugh at Harry's panic. "However, the champion's families are invited formally, I might add, to watch the final task. They were invited early that way the champions could spend the day with them before tonight."

Harry sighed in relief, before laughing at what McGonagall said. It seemed that Sirius and the others had just taken it upon themselves to show up and support Harry. He had wondered why none of the other parents had been there, at least Cedric's who were near enough to come.

It was nice to know that the family members could come see them all compete. He wondered who exactly was here for him.

Sirius had the twins around two weeks ago much to everyone's pleasure. He was excited to meet them, he had been unable to actually go home and meet them, so he had to wait. But Remus has sent pictures of the twins and they were adorable.

A boy and girl, Corvus Altan and Mira Selene Black. When he had shown Neville and Luna, Luna had ended up blushing and giggling. When Harry asked, she had told them that Selene meant moon, like her name, and that Altan was a name for sun.

Harry had laughed at Sirius and Remus' sense of humor when naming the twins. Honestly they were adorable. Mira had Sirius' black hair, and already had a full head of hair. And she had Remus' green eyes, making her adorable all around. Harry actually kind of liked it, she looked a bit like him, her eyes weren't quite as green as his, but she was adorable. Harry had been a little shocked when he saw the picture of Corvus because his hair had been white and he had grey eyes like Sirius. Sirius had been excited though and explained that Corvus was probably a metamorphmagus, someone who could change their appearance at will. That was how Nymphadora, Sirius' cousin Andromeda's daughter had looked like when she was born.

Apparently, it was a Black trait that hadn't been seen in a while, Sirius was ecstatic that Corvus had shown that ability. Even Remus seemed kind of excited about it.

Harry had wanted to show the pictures to Draco and talk about the twins, but since they were still fighting, he had been unable to do so.

Shaking his head, Harry brought himself back to the present. He wondered if Sirius or Remus would come with one or both of the twins, or if it would just be Emma. Emma for sure was coming though. She had been at each of the tasks.

"You don't think it's your muggle relatives do you?" Ron asked startling Harry.

"No, why would they come? They barely send me a Christmas gift. No way can I see them willingly coming here." Harry scoffed.

"Well then who do you recon came?" Ron asked.

"Sirius probably came, or at least Emma." Neville replied. "We should get going guys, don't want to miss Binn's exam. Though what do you recon it's just McGonagall and Snape standing there waiting for you." Neville whispered the last part to Harry causing him to laugh. That would be a sight.

Harry waved his friends off as they hurried to get to class. The Great Hall emptied pretty quickly after that as breakfast finished.

Now that Ron mentioned it, though he would dread it, it would be pretty funny if the Dursley's had to come support him in the tournament. They would probably be wishing he would die or something in the maze. He could just imagine Aunt Petunia's pinched expression as she looked around the castle, probably staying clear of Snape. He doubted anyone would be able to convince Uncle Vernon to come, and Dudley would probably be hiding behind his mother, squeaking at everything he saw.

As he thought about this he saw Fleur get up from the Ravenclaw table and join Cedric as they crossed and entered the chamber. Krum followed shortly after. Just as Harry was getting up to see who had come to see him, Cedric poked his head out.

"Harry, hurry up, they're waiting!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" Harry said jogging over to the chamber.

Opening the door, Harry entered the chamber. Cedric and his parents were right by the door when he entered.

He spotted Viktor standing next to his parents over in one corner, his dark-haired mother and father next to him, chatting away in rapid Bulgarian. Harry saw him motion over at him and smile, he waved in response.

On the other side of the room he saw Fleur talking in French with her mother. Her sister, Gabrielle, was there too. She waved when she saw Harry. He thought the younger girl might come over to him and say hi or something, but she stayed with her family.

Then he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill standing by the fire, smiling at him. Harry stopped in his tracks as confusion settled over him.

Why were the Weasley's here?

He looked around the room in confusion and didn't see anyone else. A little disappointed he walked over to Mrs. Weasley and Bill. He wondered why they were here and not Sirius or the others.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed going over to him and giving him a hug.

Harry accepted the hug, but stepped back when she let go. A strained smile on his face. The disappointment settling heavy on his heart.

"You alright Harry?" Bill asked concerned. "You know, Charlie wanted to come. Said you did brilliantly against the dragon. I think he was hoping to see a certain someone too." Bill said with a smirk.

Harry laughed lightly. "I'm okay, just…"

"Expecting someone else?" Bill asked gently. Harry nodded.

"Isn't it exciting. Dumbledore asked us to come. I thought it a wonderful chance to come and support you. Arthur really wished he could come, and of course Percy wanted to, but is unable." Mrs. Weasley told him.

Well that answered that question, Harry thought darkly. The headmaster had no right, he knew that Harry now had Sirius and the others, it wasn't like he had missed them when they had shown up multiple times during the year. While it was nice to see Mrs. Weasley and Bill, he much rather have the others come support him. As he looked off, he noticed absentmindedly that Fleur seemed pretty interested in Bill, eyeing him over her mother's shoulder.

"I just thought that Sirius and the others would come." Harry said softly with a sigh.

He bristled when he saw Mrs. Weasley pursing her lips. She was acting just like she did when the Dursley's were mentioned, he even saw that flash in her eyes she had when she was displeased.

"Hmm, well it seems that despite being free—"

Mrs. Weasley was cut off however when the door bang open.

"Surprise bitches! Who missed me?"

A wide smile spread on Harry's face as he saw Emma there in the doorway grinning. Everyone in the room paused when she came in. She did like her dramatic entrances.

"Emma!" Harry said happily leaving the Weasley's to give her a hug.

Laughing she hugged him and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley sniffed disdainfully. Bill looked at his mother shocked.

"Mum!"

"I am here Weasley to support my family, Harry." Emma said coldly glaring at Molly. "I think the question should really be, _why_ are you here?"

"We are here to support Harry!" Mrs. Weasley replied hotly.

"Really?"

"Dumbledore invited us—"

"Ah see, therein lies the problem." Emma said harshly cutting Mrs. Wesley off. "Where does he get the idea that it is acceptable to invite you?"

"And he should have invited you?!" Mrs. Weasley argued glaring at Emma.

"I would think so, considering I actually am family. All you are is his friend's mother. Remind me, in what way are you related to Harry?" Emma asked flipping her hair over her shoulder and placing a hand on her hip challenging Mrs. Weasley.

"You aren't even related to Harry!"

"I have more ties to Harry as family than you do." Emma shot back referring to now being a ward of the Black's and part of that family now. With Sirius being Harry's godfather, it did tie her more closely than Molly.

Harry shifted to the side and stood next to Bill looking nervously at the two arguing women. They hadn't even noticed that the entire room had gone silent and was watching the two fight, too locked up in out doing the other to notice.

"I can see why Charlie is so taken with her." Bill said to Harry. He looked up bemused at the oldest Weasley child. "She's quite the spitfire when angry. There are very few women willing and able to challenge our mother like that." Bill said a bit of awe in his voice.

Harry smiled, that much was true, it truly was a sight to see someone go against Molly Weasley like that.

"Well I doubt you'll have to look to far for one yourself." Harry said nodding his head in Fleur's direction. "She's been eyeing you this entire time. Fleur is quite proud also. I haven't seen her back down at all this year. She has to have some back bone to be a champion." Harry commented.

Bill glanced over at the Fleur to see that she was indeed eyeing him. She didn't even stop when she noticed him looking, instead giving him a smile and turning to talk with her sister. They were the only two trying to talk while Emma and Mrs. Weasley argued.

"Emma!" A harsh voice barked out causing everyone to turn and see who the new addition was.

Harry smiled as he watched Sirius stride into the room.

Emma backed down immediately glaring at Mrs. Weasley. She kept her head up proud though and went to Sirius' side taking the bundle from him. Harry smiled, he could see a bit of pureblood in Emma's stance and the way she observed the room, she must be spending quite a bit of time with Narcissa to be picking up on some of the mannerisms. Even Sirius looked like a proud pureblood at the moment.

That was, until he spotted harry and a large smile broke out on his face.

"Harry!"

"Sirius!" Harry replied happily and rushing over to give his godfather a hug. He basked in the feeling of warmth and love he felt coming from Sirius. "Who's that?" Harry asked curiously looking at the bundle in Emma's arms.

Sirius smiled proudly and took the bundle from Emma, lowering it so that Harry could see.

Harry smiled as he spied two curious eyes blinking up at him. He cooed lightly as he lifted a finger and lightly brushed it against the soft white hair peeking out.

"Harry, meet your little god-brother/cousin whatever it's called. Let's go with cousin, makes it easier. Everyone in pureblood society are cousins in some way." Sirius said waving his hand a frown of confusion on his face.

"Hello little Corvus." Harry said softly. He smiled when Corvus was placed in his arms.

"Why don't we walk around some?" Sirius suggested. "You two are welcome to come with. You did come here to support Harry after all." Sirius said trying to be polite.

"Yes, that would be nice." Bill said quickly before his mother could say anything. Mrs. Weasley huffed besides him clearly unhappy, but would go along with it to be there for Harry.

As the tense group left, they walked past Cedric and his parents. Amos Diggory looked at Harry as he passed.

"Bet you're not felling quite as full of yourself now that Ced has caught up." Amos said looking down at Harry.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked shocked, he was surprised that Cedric's father was talking to him like that, especially after the display just seconds earlier.

"Ignore him. Ever since Skeeter's article came out about the tournament, he's been angry about that. You know, how she made you out as the only Hogwarts champion." Cedric told Harry in a low voice.

"Didn't bother to correct her though." Amos Diggory replied despite the warning look his son gave him.

"Amos! You should know how Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble. What with you working at the ministry." Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"I am sorry about that Mr. Diggory. Cedric warned me about her right away. She purposely targeted me when she made that interview and no matter how much all the other champions tried to intervene it didn't work. Thankfully Cedric and Viktor stopped her from just dragging me away for an interview and it was with everyone." Harry said looking Mr. Diggory in the eye making the man slightly uncomfortable.

"And I'll have you know Diggory, that something was done about Skeeter. I had a restraining order put on her for slander against a heir and minor. She can't get within a certain distance of Harry and is not allowed to talk with him or interview him without an approved adult by his side to make sure everything is correct and in compliance." Sirius told Amos. "I am sorry I could not do anything about getting your son the recognition he deserved."

Mr. Diggory looked like he wanted to say something in response, but his wife stopped him. After that everyone trailed out talking and spending time with their respective families.

* * *

"So, where is Remus and Mira? Are they not coming?" Harry asked as they trailed around outside enjoying the nice weather.

"Mira wasn't feeling to well this morning, had a bit of a belly ache so Remus stayed home with her. I was planning on staying here a few hours before taking Corvus back home and coming back for the final task." Sirius explained.

"Where did you get those names? They aren't exactly popular names." Mrs. Weasley asked curiously. Harry was just relieved that she was trying slightly to be polite.

"They're star names, it's a Black family tradition to name the children after stars. Cousin Narcissa is just the odd one in the bunch. Don't really know why my Aunt and Uncle named her like that honestly. Though Aunt Druella always did have a fascination with Narcissus flowers." Sirius mused.

"I like them. What do they mean?" Bill asked.

"Corvus means Crow, and Mira means wonderful." Sirius explained proud of his little twins.

"Okay, what about Tonks, she was friends with Charlie back in school. She's related to you isn't she?" Bill asked.

"Well, Andy kind of broke away from the Black's, so Nymphadora's name isn't really a star name, unless Andy knows of a really obscure one that I don't. Honestly I have no clue why my cousin named her daughter the way she did." Sirius said with a laugh.

"That's too bad. I think it's great that your keeping that tradition." Harry said.

Harry enjoyed the little walk they all had that morning. While it was a little tense, it was still with family. Emma and Bill talked a lot over general things, Harry knew that Emma didn't want to say too much with Mrs. Weasley right there. Every now and then Sirius and Mrs. Weasley would exchange a few words to be polite, but they didn't really talk too much.

Harry was happy holding little Corvus and talking interchangeably with the others.

At one point after walking past the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstang ship, Mrs. Weasley began asking about the Whomping Willow, which had been planted only a year or two after she left school. Sirius and Emma found this rather amusing when they heard her ask about it.

It took a little prodding but eventually Sirius told Mrs. Weasley and Bill about the story behind the tree and about Remus. He was hesitant to talk about Remus being a werewolf, but after it got out during the end of the school year last year, it wasn't like they needed to hide it too much. It did make things harder for Remus, but with being with Sirius, and not really having to work, things were looking out for him.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't too happy about hearing about Remus, but thankfully she put a smile on her face. Bill was all questions though and was really interested in hearing Sirius tell them about how they all became animagi.

"How's Percy?" Emma asked Bill. "I haven't heard from him in a while. And the letters I do get are rather short."

"Not very good." Bill said with a frown. He was worried about his brother.

"Oh, he's very upset." Mrs. Weasley told them. "With Crouch's disappearance, and the ministry trying to keep it quiet, it's not been easy on Percy. He's been brought in for questioning a couple of times. They think the instructions that Percy's been getting aren't as genuine as they would like you to believe. It's quite a strain. They wouldn't even let him fill in the judges' spot like they did for the last task. The Minster is going to be doing it."

Emma frowned. She would have to write to Percy latter and invite him over maybe. She worried about how he must be taking all of this. It would do him good to hang out with a friend. Maybe she would look into if he has been spending any time with Oliver lately. Maybe that would make him feel better.

* * *

Shortly after that they returned to the castle for lunch. Ron and the twins were surprised to see Mrs. Weasley and Bill with Harry and the others.

Ginny and the twins all joined them for lunch that way they could sit and talk with their mother and oldest brother.

"How were your exams?" Mrs. Weasley asked her kids.

"Oh… okay. It was History of Magic though. Couldn't remember a few of the goblin names, so I made up a few. They sound like goblin names though." Ron said quickly around his mouthful of pastry when he saw the stern look his mother was giving him.

"I had herbology this morning. Wasn't too bad. I had Neville help me study." Ginny told her mother going on about some of the plants they had covered.

"We had charms today. Went alright, not expecting much though." Fred said.

"We don't have anything this afternoon. Mind if we walk around some with you lot?" George asked. Ginny piped in that she didn't have anything either and asked to join. Ron unfortunately had another exam in the afternoon.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, as much as I've enjoyed your company this morning, you wouldn't mind if I spent the rest of the afternoon with Sirius and Emma would you? It's been so long since I've seen them. I'm sure you would like an afternoon with the twins and Ginny." Harry asked.

He was thankful when they all agreed, Mrs. Weasley had looked like she wanted to protest.

Hermione showed up towards the end of lunch. Apparently she felt that she had gotten something wrong earlier on her exam, though Harry doubted it. So, she had gone to the library to check, she didn't, but she felt better knowing for sure.

Harry noticed an immediate change in the atmosphere in the group when Hermione got there. Hermione did to as she frowned sitting down near Harry.

"Hello, it's nice to see everyone, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Emma." Hermione greeted smiling at each one.

Everyone greeted Hermione and Emma introduced Corvus to the girl. However, what Harry noticed as did many of the others was Mrs. Weasley's tense hello. The other Weasley children were giving their mother odd looks. And Emma was outright ignoring the woman.

Harry shared a look with Ron and Hermione wondering what was wrong. That is, until Harry caught sight of the frown Mrs. Weasley was sporting when she looked between Hermione and himself and then glanced at Ron.

Harry frowned when he realized what the problem must be.

"Mrs. Weasley, you don't believe that trash that Skeeter wrote, do you? In Witch Weekly?" Harry said with a frown not believing the woman. Earlier she had just told Amos Diggory off for putting stock in what Skeeter wrote, now she was doing the same thing.

Hermione looked at the woman hurt. A guilty expression came over Mrs. Weasley's face.

"It's utter rubbish. Hermione's not my girlfriend, I've never been interested in her like that, she's just one of my best friends. Trust me, I don't have a girlfriend at the moment." Harry said truthfully. Though he stayed away from how Ron fit into the mess. He was being a jealous prat all around, so if his mother wanted to question him on the situation that was his deal.

Emma and the twins snickered when Harry denied being with a girl. If only Mrs. Weasley knew, Harry wasn't even interested in girls.

"Hermione, do you have any exams left this afternoon?" Emma asked changing topics.

"No, why?" Hermione asked curious.

"Well since the Weasley's are going to walk around by themselves for a while, I thought it might be nice if you joined us." Emma said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." Hermione said nervously.

"Not at all. You're perfectly welcome," Sirius said with a smile.

Hermione nodded gratefully and said she would love to join them.

They all finished lunch after a while, the Weasley's going their own way, Ron off for another exam. Hermione joined Harry and his family outside for a little while.

They chatted as they walked, Harry enjoyed the chance to enjoy some time with his friend. It had been a while since he had just sat around with Hermione and talked some.

After a while they found themselves sitting a little ways away from Sirius and Emma who were watching Corvus.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay between us?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked concerned.

"Well, you seem like you've been upset for the last few weeks. And before that, you've been kind of by yourself or off with the twins." Hermione said intently. "And it took me a while to notice, and I'm sorry about that. But even Ron has noticed you've become more withdrawn from us."

Harry sighed and leaned back in the grass. He wondered how to answer Hermione.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't mean for it to happen like that." Harry admitted.

"It's not too bad. I only noticed it because I noticed it with myself." Hermione confessed from her spot next to Harry. She stared off towards the Black lake noticing Krum walking along with his parents.

"Was it Viktor?" Harry asked rising his head when he noticed her silence. He saw the other champion off in the distance.

Hermione nodded her head guilty. "We've been spending a lot of time together, especially before Ron and I started helping you with the final task. He's really serious about me."

Harry looked at Hermione spotting the blush on her face.

"That's good, I'm glad he is. I think he really likes you, like a lot." Harry said laughing slightly at her bewildered expression. "You should have seen him. Before Crouch appeared the night he disappeared, Krum and I were talking. He just wanted to make sure that there was nothing between us. I haven't seen him that serious in a while. He's good for you."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, well you are one of my best friends, almost like a sister to me. I can see he makes you happy. Don't think I haven't seen the two of you in the library sometimes. Whenever you start talking or explaining something, his entire attention is on you. I'm glad you found someone who appreciates you like that." Harry told her honestly.

"And besides, I have no clue what Ron's problem is this year. and whatever is between the two of you is your business, but as far as I can see, Krum has treated you better these last few months than Ron has in four years."

"I…I guess that's true." Hermione said sadly glancing off at the castle. "Is that why the two of you…"

"A bit I guess. Honestly, it's been building ever since my name came out of the goblet. He's acted like a giant prat for most of the year, towards me, and then towards you. He'll always be a friend, but I don't think that we will ever be as close as we were." Harry admitted gazing at the sky. It hurt that Ron would act the way he did towards him, but he was moving past it.

"As much as I don't like it, I guess you are right." Hermione said with a sigh. "I noticed we were all drifting apart one night when I got back from the library with Viktor. Ron was off in a corner with Dean and Seamus, while you were rushing out after the twins. How did this happen Harry?"

Harry sat up concerned and pulled Hermione into a hug. He gently smothered her concerned when he saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry that I haven't really noticed us drifting apart. You've had your relationship this year, and I…" Harry tapered off not even sure what he relationship was at the moment.

"Are you in a relationship Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly sitting up and catching Harry by surprise. She laughed when she saw his expression. "A few times when I saw Ron busy with the other boys I would hang out with Neville. I got used to him becoming part of our group this year. it was actually nice, he tends to hang out with Fay and Lily Moon some when not with the other boys. Since I've been friends with you and Ron since first year, I've never really connected with them. Even less so Parvati and Lavender. It's nice to have girl friends, I've never had to many before." Hermione admitted smiling. Harry was glad she had not been completely alone. "But one time Neville hinted at you seeing someone when you went off with the twins. So, I was just wondering."

Harry looked at Hermione. While he wasn't comfortable telling her who he was seeing at the moment, he decided to let her know that there was at least someone.

"Um, well…yeah I guess I am seeing someone." Harry said with a small smile.

"Who is it?" Hermione squealed excited.

"Um, well with everything going on we decided it would probably be better to keep it a secret, which is one of the reasons why I haven't said anything yet." Harry admitted.

"Well that makes sense. Look at the mess Skeeter made with us just being friends. I can't imagine how hard it might have been if you were actually out in an open relationship with someone." Hermione commented. "It's not Luna, is it? You two have become really good friends."

"No, its not Luna, she's just a good friend." Harry said with a laugh. "I'm not telling. We might tell next year, but we're not sure yet."

"I'm glad that you've found someone you seem happy with. Do Sirius and the others know?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. And really, Neville and the twins just know by chance." Harry said hoping she didn't feel left out by not knowing.

"It's fine Harry, thank you for telling me. I can wait to find out who it is later, though it will plague me with curiously to no end." Hemione said with a smile. "Did you two have a fight or something? Is that why you've been down the last few weeks?"

"Yeah." Harry said with a sigh. "I kept something, fairly big from him, he's pissed that I didn't tell him earlier."

"Him?" Hermione said raising a brow. Harry flushed at letting that slip out. "It's fine, your choice after all. But what was so bad that he got upset over?"

"About my suspicions that the tournament was one big trap engineered by Voldemort to bring him back and that I'll probably have to face him at some point during this tournament. The final task being the best moment, especially with this maze." Harry admitted getting part of the truth off of his chest. It felt good to confide in Hermione again. She had been there for him since first year.

He cringed at the horrified look on her face.

"Sorry, shouldn't have said that." Harry said ducking his head.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said in a soft voice. "We never really got around to talking about it, did we?"

Harry shook his head. No, he had talked a little with Neville and Draco, but he had never gotten around to saying anything outright like this to them. The only one really had been Emma and Sirius a little. Of course, after he told Draco that began to include him and Snape as well.

"It's no big deal. I mean I've talked about this with Sirius and Emma concerning the situation and my fears. But with my boyfriend, we mentioned it briefly how it was most likely a trap. I never mentioned it again knowing how upset he got the first time. But a few weeks ago it got brought up again. With Crouch's reappearance, it got brought up, Crouch even said that I was in danger, and then my scar hurting the other day in class. He really didn't like the conversation that followed when all that came up. We argued and haven't talked since then." Harry said sadly.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "I can imagine. Ron told me about what happened in divination. Did something happen when you were out?"

"I don't know if it was the room or what. But I had this dream or vision where I saw Voldemort and Pettigrew, they were talking about their plans and how I was involved to bring him back. They also mentioned Crouch and how he had escaped but was now dead. I woke up when Voldemort started torturing Pettigrew." Harry explained. He would just start with this dream, he would just combine it somewhat with his other one. He really didn't see the point in going over the first dream. He figured this was a good enough base to start with.

"That's…" Hermione looked horrified by this news. "You told your boyfriend about this didn't you. it would only gave confirmed what you had suspected. But I can see him not being very happy with this. It's basically putting yourself in danger." Hermione commented.

As much as she didn't believe in Trelawney, that didn't mean she didn't believe Harry. He wouldn't lie about something like this. She remembered how his scar hurt first year and how they had connected it to You-Know-Who. If his scar hurt and saw says he saw this Hermione fully believed him.

"You believe me?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course, Harry. Have you told Dumbledore any of this?"

"Why would I?" Harry asked confused, face scrunched up in displeasure.

"Well he's the headmaster. And you-know-who has always feared him. Don't you think you should let him know about this?" Hermione asked worried.

"No." Harry replied bluntly. "I'll let him know if Voldemort actually comes back. But I have my reasons for not trusting the headmaster. Right now this is my problem. I'll deal with it myself. If he wants to get involved when Voldemort actually comes back. But right now, this doesn't concern him." Harry told Hermione.

"Alright." Hermione said hesitantly. "I'll trust you on this for now. But Harry if he does come back, inform the headmaster, at least. It will be safer that way." Hermione said concerned but backing down.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry smiled glad that his friend was putting her faith in him.

Hermione nodded. There was not much she could do anyways. If Harry wanted to deal with this than that was fine. At least he wasn't going about this by himself and he was leaning on an adult, even if it was only Sirius and Emma. Though Professor Lupin probably knew too.

"So, anything else you want to talk about?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Well, there is one thing." Hermione said shyly. "Do you remember how I mentioned Viktor wants me to visit him this summer?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I want to go. But seeing you here, being all happy to see your family has got me thinking. It's been so long since I spent time with my parents. I've been with you and the Weasley's since the world cup, I didn't even go home for Christmas this year because of the ball. I know Viktor would like me to go over there quite early, he's been really excited about it. But I would also like to spend time with my family." Hermione admitted a conflicted look on her face as she messed with the grass at her feet.

"Well I think the decision is easy." Harry commented.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Just bring your parents with you. You all took a trip to France back before third year. Do something similar. With the way things are going and how serious you two seem about each other, it might be nice to bring your folks with you." Harry replied.

"That sounds brilliant!" Hemione exclaimed getting up excited. "You don't mind Harry if I go and find Viktor, do you? I have to ask if that's alright."

"Sure go find him. He probably wants to introduce you anyways to his folks." Harry said smiling as she ran off.

* * *

"I know I wanted to keep Hermione away for a while over what's happening, but I didn't mean for it to affect your friendships." Emma said coming over to stand next to Harry. Sirius came over beside her, a sleeping Corvus in his arms.

"Hey Harry, I'm going pop back home and put this one to bed. Be back soon." Sirius said bending down quickly and giving Harry a hug.

"That's fine Siri." Harry said waving his godfather away before turning back to face Emma.

"I don't have a problem with you telling Hermione some of what's going on. Just keep it to what Neville and the others know. I don't need my entire past being put out there. And if you want to tell Ron, that's up to you." Emma said.

Harry smiled up at Emma. She really cared about him. "Thanks, I think I might get to that eventually. I didn't realize how far we had drifted this year. I'm glad she said something and is trusting me on this."

"And Ron?"

"Not going to happen. He's still being difficult. It's not as bad as it was a few months ago, but I just don't feel as close as we were. He questions everything and his attitude is just terrible half of the time. He's still a good friend, but I don't want to trust him with any of this. Not until he shows me he can change, maybe then." Harry replied with a shrug.

They got up and walked for a bit discussing different things. Things were going alright until Harry and Emma heard a shout coming from the school. They were fairly close to the entrance of the school and could make a commotion on the steps.

"-none of your business!"

"Just talk to him! This isn't doing either one of you any good by refusing to talk about the situation."

Harry and Emma exchanged a look and moved closer to the school to see what was going on.

To their surprise, they stumbled back when someone rushed out the door and towards the forest.

"Draco!"

Harry felt his heart clench when he realized it was his absent boyfriend that rushed past them, probably not even realizing that Harry was right there.

Harry turned his gaze to see Snape standing on the steps staring out after Draco a stormy look on his face.

"Go after him." Emma urged Harry when he looked back in the direction Draco had run off to.

Not needing any more incentive Harry raced off after Draco.

Harry finally reached him just inside the tree line.

"Stupid meddling godfather's." Harry heard as he rounded the tree line.

He saw Draco trembling against a tree his fist raised above his head where he had just hit the tree.

"Fuck, Harry." He heard Draco whimper. Harry's heart ached at the longing he heard in Draco's voice, the sorrow that permitted it.

"Draco."

Spinning around Draco came to face Harry a panicked look on his face. Harry saw the indecision flash across his face. For a moment, Harry feared that Draco would run away.

"Oh, no you don't." Harry exclaimed rushing forward and throwing his arms around Draco forcing the two of them to the ground. Draco cursed underneath him, trying to squirm away.

"Get off of me Potter." Draco growled out.

"Fuck that." Harry said before he leaned down crashing his lips against Draco's. The other boy fought for a moment before Harry felt him relax and respond back.

He pulled away after a little, hesitant to pull back from Draco for fear that he would leave again. Harry sighed and laid his head against Draco's chest.

"Fucking prat. Don't you ever do that to me again." Harry scolded feeling Draco stiffen and then relax against him.

Harry felt all the emotions of the past few weeks rise up and overwhelm him. He choked back a sob. It felt so good to be able to go to Draco again and be held by him. He had really missed his boyfriend and the support he had felt from him ever since they had become friends this year. That support had only intensified once they had gotten together.

He had missed Draco the week they had not talked right before they got together, but they had talked and had contact constantly since then. That is until their fight.

"Harry."

Shaking his head, he refused to look at Draco, unwilling to lift his head and let the other see how vulnerable he was in the moment.

"Harry I just want to sit up. It's not exactly comfortable lying on the ground with you on top of me." Draco said causing Harry to blush.

The two shuffled around so that they got into a more comfortable position. Draco sat back against a tree and positioned Harry so that the other boy was sitting between his legs.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry just sat there for a little while leaning back into Draco, not ready to talk yet. He was just happy that Draco was still here.

"Harry I am still upset that you hide the fact that you would have to face the Dark Lord at the end of this tournament." Draco said pausing when Harry tensed up. "But I am sorry that I have caused you to worry about us. I am sorry that I have stayed away for so long." Draco said earnestly.

"Why did you?" Harry asked softly.

"I was hurt, and it took me a few days to realize that by walking out, I hurt you to. Despite how much everything has changed this year, the fact is I still am not used to all the different emotions being with you causes me." Draco admitted.

"Is that bad?" Harry asked peering up at Draco.

"No." Draco said shaking his head. "For the most part I love how being with you makes me feel. I never feel as alive than when I am with you. However, growing up a Malfoy, it was instilled that showing that much emotion was a weakness. That I shouldn't concern myself with issues like caring for someone besides the family and Malfoy name. But I do care for you, and I hate that I hurt you. Sometimes it is difficult to come to terms with some of the things I feel." Draco tried to explain. He didn't know how good of a job he did though.

"I guess I understand some." Harry replied looking off into the trees. "Growing up, I've never had someone that cares about me, just for me. My relatives hate me and never once had a caring word to say to me. I've learned to look out for myself and care for myself. Even coming to Hogwarts has been an adjustment with having friends here. You are the first person I have let be this close to me."

"Harry." Draco pulled his boyfriend close, burying his face in the crock of Harry's neck to hide the blush that had risen on his face at Harry's confession.

Harry chuckled when he noticed how flustered Draco had become with that comment. He turned slightly so he could kiss Draco's check. Harry ran a hand over Draco's hair, Merlin sometimes it scared him how much he liked the other boy.

"Sometimes I forget that it would be better to share things like this final task issue with you than keep it to myself. I just wanted to save you from worrying about something that we had no control over. I care about you too much to see you worrying over and hurting over that." Harry said gently.

"Idiot." Draco replied picking his head up and glaring at Harry. "I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to worry about you. I rather know all that I can so I am not blindsided by something unexpected happening that you knew about but didn't tell me."

"I know—"

"No, you don't." Draco argued. "Harry, how do you think I would feel if during the third task you just disappeared for however long, only to come back hurt and probably tortured. For all you know you could be severely hurt, how do you think I would feel if that happened." Draco demanded.

Harry wrapped Draco in a hug, the image that Draco painted when he said that was not pleasant.

"Imagine if it was me. If I knew something, if I was in your place. How would you feel if I just disappeared only to come back hurt and you had no clue." Draco told Harry.

Tears welled in Harry's eyes when he thought about their reversed positions. He would go crazy if Draco suddenly disappeared like that. As much as it killed him being away from Draco during their fight, it would kill him even more if he just disappeared and came back hurt, no matter how small.

"I'm sorry!" Harry sobbed clutching at Draco. " I promise, if something like this ever comes up again I will talk to you!"

Draco sighed in relief that Harry understood his position. After thinking about their fight, it had been obvious that Harry was trying to protect him, but they were in a relationship, they needed to communicate, otherwise it could adversely affect them.

Merlin knows that Draco hadn't been quite ready to talk with Harry. He probably would have waited if he hadn't been confronted by Harry just now. And it would have torn him up to see him at the task and not have this cleared with him.

"Hush Harry, are we alright now?" Draco asked wiping away the few tears that had escaped Harry's eyes.

"Yes. I don't want to fight anymore." Harry nodded.

"Me either."

"I missed you." Harry said shyly gazing at Draco.

"And I you." Draco replied bending his head and capturing Harry's lips in a kiss. It was not the harsh kiss they had shared before. But one that seemed to say I'm sorry and convey their feeling towards one another.

"Oh good, you two have made up now." Emma said startling the two boys as she emerged from the trees.

"Emma." Draco greeted slowly looking at the older girl.

"Draco." Emma replied nodding her head. "Harry we best be getting back to the castle. Dinner will start soon."

Harry paled. That meant the final task was only a short time away. He glanced at Draco whose expression had closed off.

"Can you tell me more about what is going to happen?" Draco asked surprising Harry.

Emma paused and looked at the two boys before glancing back towards the trees.

"I guess now is as good a time as any. We won't have many other chances alone, and there are a few things that I still need to tell Harry." Emma said with a sigh. She cast a few privacy spells that she knew hoping to stop anyone who might be to close from hearing them.

"What's going to happen?" Draco demanded.

"I won't say much about the task itself. Harry should have no problems getting through. But there is one thing I need you to watch out for." Emma warned Harry.

"What?"

"When you get to the cup, there is a good chance another Champion will be there with you. It is imperative that you get to the cup before they do." Emma announced.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"The cup will be a portkey. It will take you to the graveyard where Tom is waiting." Emma told them.

"How do you know all this?" Draco asked a calculating look in his gaze.

"There is a reason that I am called the Traveler. Though I won't go into it at this time. Just trust that I have some knowledge of what is coming." Emma replied vaguely.

"I had wondered how you knew so much. It's not very clear what being the Traveler entitles." Draco conceded.

"What happens if someone else grabs the cup?" Harry asked speaking up.

"I don't know if the cup is keyed to you, but if someone else grabbed it they would be taken to the graveyard in your place, and they would probably die." Emma replied somberly. "There is also a chance that someone will come with you if you both grab the cup. Try and keep that from happening. If it does anyways, you have about 10 seconds or less before the one who came with you is dead."

Harry gulped and shrank back into Draco. Someone could die?

"The plan is for no survivors. If you play your cards right, you can get out. But there is little chance of someone else making it. My suggestion if that happens, stun and summon them quickly to pull them out of the way of any incoming spells. Hopefully that will be enough cover to hide what happens."

Harry wondered if someone had come with him last time. By the way Emma was talking it seemed likely. Whoever had come had most likely died right away before he could do anything. Hopefully if someone did come with him he would be prepared.

"What happens when he gets there?" Draco asks.

"There will be a ritual that will require some of Harry's blood. When the ritual is complete Tom will be back. Unfortunately, because he uses your blood Harry, you will no longer have the protection you had against him last him. It will be agony if he touches you. He will summon his death eaters, after torturing them some and gloating, he will want to put on a show by dueling you.

"This will be your chance to escape. Remember, keep him talking, distract him as much as you can. Hopefully it will not be too long in that your wands will have a chance to connect. When your spells hit each other your will have this chance. Fight with all you have to win the connection. Remember all the love that you have as well as all those who love you. when it's time break the connection, and run to the cup. It will portkey you back to the school. If you are unable to get back to the cup, use your bracelet, it will bring you to Sirius."

"Will I be able to do all that?" Harry asked nervously. He was scared now that it was all coming to.

"I believe in you. and so does everyone else." Draco said with determination. "You have to come back to me; do you hear me? I will not lose you to some maniac."

"Yes Draco." Harry said breathlessly gazing up at his boyfriend seeing the strong emotions in his eyes.

"If you take too long Potter I am coming to get you. Don't forget that my bracelet will take me strait to you. If you don't want me to show up there, get your arse right back here as soon as you can." Draco threatened.

"No! Draco, you can't! I won't let you put yourself in danger like that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then get back here fast." Draco replied sealing that comment with a harsh kiss that left Harry gasping for air.

"Anything you say Draco." Harry sighed melting into his boyfriend's arms.

"Good, we should get back." Emma said glad that this conversation had not gone to horribly. Draco was a Slytherin to the core and had expertly maneuvered Harry into trying to get back quickly.


	64. Fighting the Maze

A/N: So, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Um, I don't really have anything important to say except read, enjoy, and review! Oh, and this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, there is only so much I can write about a maze.

* * *

Chapter 64 Fighting the Maze

When Harry and Emma entered the entrance Hall they were greeted by Sirius who had come back after bringing Corvus home. Harry saw Snape give him a nod in a corner as he waited for Draco to come back.

Harry was starting to feel a bit numb. With all that Emma had told him and Draco, as well as worrying about the task in just a few short hours, Harry could barely think. He was quite as Emma and Sirius led him into the great hall for the evening feast.

He vaguely noted that Bagman and the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, had now joined the staff table. He was a little disappointed that Percy wasn't able to judge the tournament like he had the second task.

Harry didn't eat much his nerves starting to get to him, though he noticed there were more courses than usual. He was thankful that Emma had sat down next to him, and not Mrs. Weasley, because, while Emma put some food on his plate and made sure he ate some, Mrs. Weasley would have tried to put a lot more and got on his case for not eating. Right now, he just needed the silent support that his family was giving him.

Finally, the time he had been dreading arrived and Dumbledore stood up announcing that shortly he was going to be sending the students down to the pitch for the task. He followed that up with asking the champions to follow Bagman down.

Harry felt frozen in his seat.

"You'll do fine cub. Just remember we are all here rooting for you and believe in you." Sirius said leaning in to talk to Harry and urge him from his seat.

He was deaf to the cheers and applause that he received from Gryffindor house as he got up other worries plaguing his mind.

Harry nodded and got up sending a look towards Emma. She nodded at him but looked a little guilty. Harry guessed by the way Sirius had talked to him that she hadn't told them everything that would happen tonight. She had probably not told them for Sirius' sake. It would have stressed him out too much, learning about all that with the babies coming. Harry wondered if Remus knew about what else was coming.

As he passed the Slytherin table his eyes automatically sought out Draco's. He felt slightly better when he caught sight of the brief encouraging smile he got in return.

He could do this, everyone was counting on him and believed in him.

* * *

"Feeling alright Harry?" Bagman asked as they went down towards the maze.

"Fine." Harry replied before hurrying forward to talk with Cedric and Krum.

"So, still want that seeker game?" Harry asked coming up besides the two older boys.

"Have you got permission?" Krum asked thankful for something to get his mind off the final task.

"No, I'll ask after the tournament. Be a good farewell thing between the schools. I'll ask my head of house McGonagall later. She's the Deputy headmistress. She should be able to work things out." Harry said.

"Will she say yes?" Krum asked.

"She should."

"what seeker game? You mentioned this before." Cedric asked.

"After Krum saw me fly during the first task we've talked about going against one another." Harry explained.

"I vont to fly against Harry, but ve think it vould be better to give all the school seekers a chance." Krum told Cedric.

"So, what, best 2 out of 3?" Cedric asked. Krum and Harry both nodded.

Harry quickly outlined what he had thought up so far. Having the seekers of the house teams go against one another in a random draw, elimination type tournament, until there was only one left. That player would than go against Krum. They would even ask if there were any seekers from the Beauxbatons students and see if they wanted to join.

"That sounds amazing." Cedric said expressing how glad he was that they were giving the other seekers a chance. He knew though that out of everyone Harry was most likely going to be the one against Krum.

They reached the quidditch pitch by that point. It was completely unrecognizable. The hedges were now20 ft. high, and in the evening light looked really eerie. There was a gap straight in front of them where they would enter the maze.

They waited off to the side for everyone to reach the stadium. After a few minutes students began to fill the stands, the air full of the excited chatter of hundreds of students.

Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick entered the stadium and made their way over to the gathered champions. Harry saw Dumbledore and the other judges enter a raised platform watching the gathering.

"The teachers you see here will be patrolling the outside of the maze." McGonagall announced to the champions as she gestured to her colleges besides her. "If at any time, you are in need of assistance and wish to leave the maze, be it rescued or so, send red sparks into the air, the nearest professor will come to assist you and pull you out. Do you all understand?"

The champions nodded and watched as the four got sent off to begin their patrol.

Bagman grinned and pointed his wand at his throat, muttering a ' _sonorus'_ he turned to face the crowds, his amplified voice echoing over the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's what you've all been waiting for. The third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. By the end of the night you shall all know who your champion is!" Bagman paused to let the cheering die down. "Let me remind you of the current positions of our champions.

"In first place with 85 points is Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both tied in the last task. Both champions of Hogwarts!"

The cheer that went up was so loud that it sent birds from the edge of the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the sky.

"In 2nd place with 80 points, Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstang! And 3rd place is held by Miss Fleur Delacour form Beauxbaton's!"

Glancing into the stands, Harry could make out his family and friends about half-way up the stands nearest him clapping each time one of the champions was announced.

"Our brave champions will be entering the maze before you according to their ranking. On that note, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter, positions. On my whistle enter the maze."

Harry and Cedric exchanged a look, when the whistle sounded, they both sprinted towards the opening into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows, darkening the path. Either because the hedges were so tall and thick or because of an enchantment, all sound from outside vanished, the silence was so blanketing that Harry felt like he was under water again.

Harry muttered a ' _lumos'_ so he could see in the dim light. Cedric doing the same behind him.

After they had walked further into the maze they came to a fork in the path.

"This is it." Harry said as they paused looking back and forth. Cedric nodded and went right leaving the left path for Harry to take.

As he walked farther he heard the second whistle signaling that Krum was now in the maze. Harry hurried up going through a couple different branches in the maze to get farther away from the entrance of the maze. He had no desire to meet any of the other champions just yet in here.

* * *

Harry became concerned when as he walked, he had yet to encounter any obstacles. There should have been something at least. This maze was supposed to be a challenge. So far it seemed simpler than the other two tasks.

As he journeyed he had the strange feeling that he was being watched. But when he would look behind him, there was nothing there. He wondered if there was anything following him in the maze.

The whistle sounded a third time, all the champions were in the maze now.

Coming to a fork in the path, Harry decided to use the four-point spell to try and help him reach the center. Getting a direction, he moved to the left.

Harry continued to feel unnerved by the lack of obstacles in his path. He didn't think it was normal not to have anything happen yet. Suddenly he heard a sound to the right. Spinning Harry readied his wand, maybe he had spoken to soon. But his lumos only fell on Cedric, who looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robes smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts." Cedric hissed. "Enormous fuckers. Only just got away."

Harry watched as Cedric dived into an open path. Not hesitating, Harry hurried off. H dealt with the Skrewts enough in class, no way did he want to come across one here in the maze. Especially since they were probably bigger than when he had last saw them.

Harry skidded the corner and nearly had a heart attack as he stopped dead in his tracks. A fucking Dementor. 12 feet tall, its hooded face covered and rotting hand extended towards him as it floated along towards him. Harry could hear its rattling breath and feel the cold chill that settled when they were near.

His mind instantly flashed back towards last year, when each time he had come close to the creatures he would hear his mother's screams.

Acting on instinct, Harry thrust his wand out. " _Expecto Patronum!"_ as he thought about his loved ones, Draco's face sticking out. Harry watched amazed as a large wolf burst from his wand.

This was the first time he had conjured a fully formed patronus, never having been quite able to produce one last year when practicing with Remus.

His patronus charged at the dementor, snarling. Harry was curious about what would happen. What he was not expecting however, was for the dementor to seemingly trip over his cloak and fall down. Even the wolf looked confused with the behavior. It growled and prowled back over to Harry standing in front of him protectively.

"Hang on! You're not real!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, he knew exactly what he was facing. "You're a boggart! Ridiculous!"

Harry watched amused as a bunch of flowers seemed to sprout over the boggart making it seemingly disappear into the earth under all the flora.

"Thank you." Harry said turning towards the wolf. The canine bowed its head looking quite regal to Harry. Harry had an eerie sense that the wolf reminded him of Draco. Maybe he would ask Remus more about the patronus charm when he had a chance.

Harry was a bit disappointed when the wolf faded away. He would have liked the company in the maze.

He moved on quickly mindful not to stay in one place for too long.

* * *

Left…right…left…two dead ends…two more rights…Harry would have been worried he wasn't headed in the right direction if not for the point me spell he used every so often.

Harry was tense for something else to come. So far, he had only faced the boggart.

He was both relieved and nervous when he finally was faced with his next obstacle. Harry had rounded a corner only to find that a few feet in front of him was a mass of wriggling vines across the ground and on the hedges. Unsure of the vines, he cast the four-point spell again to see if maybe he could backtrack and avoid the vines. Unfortunately, he needed to go forward.

Hesitantly Harry transfigured a leaf into a large stick, curious about what would happen should he throw the stick into the vines.

Just as he threw the stick he heard a loud scream from somewhere in the maze.

"Fleur?!" Harry called out sure that it had been her who had screamed.

Harry's attention was brought back to the vines. As soon as the stick touched them, they instantly began to wrap around constricting the stick.

Harry gulped suddenly aware exactly what was in front of him. Devil's Snare. He shuddered at the memory from first year. These vines seemed a bit more aggressive than before.

Luckily, he knew just how to handle the plant.

"Inccendio!" Harry shouted watching as fire shot out of his wand and hit the plant.

The Devil's Snare withered and shrank back from its burned members. Harry quickly moved forward before the vines could come back. He made sure to strengthen his lumos to help keep the vines away. Getting away, Harry dashed up the path, glancing around, he tried to see if he could spot Fleur anywhere.

The girl was nice and he was worried what had happened. Hopefully she was alright, and if not, Harry hoped she was no longer in the maze. Though he wondered what had gotten her.

A few more turns and Harry found out what Cedric had meant about the Blast-Ended Skrewts being huge. They were at least 12ft already, armor covering just about every inch of them except for its softer underbelly. Unfortunately, before Harry could go back, the Skrewt saw him as well and began to charge him.

"Reducto! Impedimenta!" Unfortunately, both spells just bounced off its amour forcing Harry to dive out of the way. "Shit," Harry exclaimed stumbling. "IMPEDIMENTA!"

Thankfully that last spell hit on the Skrewts soft underside. If was just in time too because the creature was almost on him.

"Stupefy." Harry panted pointing his wand. A little bit of extra precaution wouldn't hurt. The Skrewt was still a magical creature, who knew how long his spells would last on it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Startled at hearing another champion again Harry looked around. It had been Cedric this time, and he sounded close.

"Crucio!"

Panicked because he recognized Krum's voice this time, Harry hurried off in the direction of yelling.

Turning the corner, he came across a sight he could hardly believe. Krum was standing over Cedric, wand pointed at the other boy as he withered on the ground.

"Viktor!"

But there was no response. Concerned Harry edged closer and shone his light on Krum. It was both good and bad as far as Harry could tell. He at least recognized the vacant expression on Krum's face. He had seen it enough during the year in class, the imperious curse. But this was bad, who was cursing the champions.

"Stupefy!" Harry said not waiting for Krum to fall forward as he rushed over to help Cedric. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I thought he was alright, but he just came up behind me, wand already trained." Cedric said looking in disbelif at Krum.

"It wasn't his fault." Harry said sadly noticing the disbelieving look on Cedric's face he hurried to explain. "He was imperious'd, didn't have a clue about his surroundings."

"Are you sure?"

"Moody practiced it a lot on our class this year. Depending on the instructions, most tended to have that blank look." Harry replied pointing at the frozen form of Krum.

"You hear Fleur scream earlier?" Cedric asked looking around.

Harry nodded. "He might have gone after her. Why would someone do this?" Harry asked.

"Don't know. Should we leave him?" Cedric asked.

"Nah, lets send up sparks like they told us. Don't want something to get him in here." Harry answered thinking about the Skrewt only a few yards away.

Cedric shot sparks in the air before nodding to Harry and continuing on the maze. Harry took a different path. It was only him and Cedric now.

He continued to choose his way, the four-point spell coming in handy. The increasing darkness making him hope that he was coming close to the heart of the maze. There were a few small things, enchantments that weren't hard to break that he came across, but nothing big.

After a few minutes, Harry came to a long straight path. Hoping that he was headed in the right direction he continued on until he saw something move against his wand light. His lumos hit an extraordinary creature, one he thought he would never come across except in his textbook.

It was a Sphinx. With the body of an over-large lion, and the head of a woman. He stopped a few feet away, the sphinx remained unmoving. From what he could remember on his limited knowledge of the creature, they didn't attack unless you wronged it somehow, wither in action or by answering it wrong. He waited to see what she would do.

"You are very near the goal. The quickest way to the center is past me."

"Will you let me pass?" Harry chanced asking knowing what the answer most likely would be.

"No." She replied beginning to pace.

"What are your conditions?"

"I will give you three riddles, answer all correctly on the first guess and you may pass. Answer even one wrongly and I shall attack. Choose to do neither, and you may walk away unscathed."

Harry nodded. While he was not the best at riddles he would try. He needed to get to the cup.

"If I answer two but choose not to answer the third, may I still walk away?" Harry asked making sure that it wasn't all or nothing.

"Yes, I will grant you that boon." The sphinx nodded.

"Alright, I'll hear the first riddle." Harry answers causing the sphinx to smile.

"This is the age-old question, as old as myth, passed down for generations by your bards. For this riddle, I am famous for. What walks on four legs with the start of day, two legs at the day's peak, and three as the end draws near?"

Harry draws his brows together in confusion. By the way the sphinx talked this was probably going to be the easiest riddle she would give him.

"Bards…bards are story tellers." Harry mused. "Passed down for generations, old as myth…a mythological reference? Ummm…"

Harry chanced a glance at the sphinx who looked at him amused but did nothing yet, at least he was on the right track.

"I don't know a lot of mythology…" Harry thought, this was the riddle the sphinx was known for. He groaned in frustration. Draco was the one who was good with mythology, he would tell Harry stories all the time. Right before their fight he had told Harry a story, what was it about?

Oedipus! He had told Harry the story of Oedipus after a comment Harry had made about Oedipus complex's. And the story had a Sphinx in it! Ohh, what was the riddle?

Then it clicked, it was the same riddle, and he could remember the answer!

"Man! The answer is man. As a baby on four legs, youth on two and old age on three!" Harry exclaimed proud of himself and vowing to thank Draco for telling him the story.

"Correct." The Sphinx smiled. "Now for your next riddle. I creep along unexpected, blossoming in hearts unforeseen. I can turn apart the best of friends, and bring together the worst of enemies. I am able to start wars or bring about peace with just my presence. I am the reason the epics of old are sung, what am I?"

Harry frowned deciding to look at the easiest part, the last bit first. 'The reason epics of old are sung', going off of the pattern so far, epics of old was probably referring to mythology stories. And what Harry could remember those were a lot of comedies, tragedies, and romances. Even Shakespeare went along those lines. And wars… most wars in myth were over a wrong doing or someone's lover being taken. Harry's first thought going to the story of Troy one of his favorites to listen to Draco tell him with how complex it was.

Actually, now that he thought about it… Troy had a lot of those elements. Achilles turned away from his friends and refused to fight when he had fought over another guy over a girl and she was stolen from him. But he also gives her back to her city and searches for her to make sure she is safe. Not to mention the war was started when the queen was stolen from one of the king's during piece negotiations with Troy by the Prince Paris. Troy was basically a giant complex love story.

Wait… Love!

"It's Love!" Harry exclaimed gazing up excited.

"Correct. Now for your last riddle, you will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, But the future can never taint me. What am I?"

Hoping that the answer would go along the same lines as the other ones, Harry's first thought was of mythology. Mythology was always in the past, but with the lines he was thinking alone it didn't really fit in with the present and future aspect the Sphinx was asking for.

So, what was mythology? Mythology were stories, stories that explained…umm…that tried to explain things that happened. Harry though about how Draco talked about the myths, how to the magical community they weren't just stories. Even for muggles there were bits of truth mixed in them. The antient myths were part of magical history most times. The actual stories were often times much more detailed than what has been found by muggles.

"Wait! That's it…history!" Harry exclaimed. "The answer is History. It's part of the past, created in the present, and isn't part of the future yet!"

The sphinx smiled broadly. Rising she stretched her front legs and moved aside allowing Harry to pass.

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully.

"I will warn you this. You are only man, changing history can be a great danger. Many things will not stay the same. Though fortune befalls you in the form of a Traveler. For selfish means history is usually changed for the worse, but for reasons such as love and family, those with the intentions of the best kind, the outcome is usually better." The sphinx said suddenly just as Harry was passing abreast with her.

Harry's mind spun at the implications that she was implying.

"And as for this task, I am feeling partial to you and will share some of my wisdom. As history tends to repeat itself outside of this maze, so shall it do so inside also." With that parting statement, the sphinx got up and left walking off in the way that Harry had come from, vanishing in the darkness.

Harry thought about what the sphinx had said. History repeating itself in the maze? He tried to think about what had happened so far to him in the maze, he dismissed what was happening with the champions for the moment not thinking that was what she had meant.

The only other thing he had come across was monsters and enchantments in the maze. Thinking about it, quite a few of the big instances in the maze reflected on his past experiences. There was the blast-ended Skrewt, the boggart/dementor, and the devils snare. All remnants of his four years in Hogwarts. They only things missing were Acromantula.

Harry blinked glancing nervously in front of him. Is that what the sphinx meant? Was there a giant spider in the maze? He wouldn't put it past them, after all, Bagman said that Hagrid had provided numerous creatures for the maze. Case in point, the Blast-ended Skrewt.

Going forward Harry kept in mind that there might me a giant spider around the corner and kept his wand trained in front of him. Too bad he didn't have a wild rabid Ford Angela to save him this time. He wondered how the car was doing, is it just terrorizing the creatures in the forest?

Focusing, Harry knew he had to be close. The sphinx had said as much when he first saw her. Using the point-me spell, Harry knew he was right on course. Coming to a choice of paths he quacked his pace, going up the right hand one Harry began to see light ahead, the cup.

But Harry also saw a dark figure on the other side of the cup. He cursed, Cedric. He knew he had to get to the cup first otherwise he chanced the older boy coming with him.

Unfortunately, Cedric was closer and had longer legs, most likely he would reach it first.

"Cedric don't!" Harry cried out not thinking.

Cedric startled gaze snapping towards Harry. But Harry could see it was no good, determination was shining in Cedric's eyes. Suddenly, Cedric's eyes widened as he spied something behind Harry.

"Harry! Behind you!" Cedric screamed shotting a spell behind Harry.

Not knowing what was behind him, but having a good idea, Harry cast two spells in quick succession. The impedimenta curse behind him to hopefully slow down the giant spider most likely behind him, and a protego spell on himself, hoping to shield himself. Harry tried to pour as much power into it as he could.

Harry had thrown up the protego just in time. For just as he finished casting something large crashed into his shield sending him flying.

"Fuck." Harry groaned as he landed somewhere close to Cedric.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked in between casting stupefy and impedimenta at the spider.

It didn't do much to slow it down so Cedric grabbed Harry, hulling him to his feet and moved the two of them away.

Waving his wand, Harry sent a cutting hex towards the spider, which only seemed to enrage it.

"Stupefy, together. Aim for the underbelly!" Harry shouted hoping that would be enough to stun the spider. It was quite a bit larger than the Skrewt, but hopefully the same tactic would work.

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

The two spells worked, hitting the spider on its underside, causing it to fall over sideways as it was stunned. It flattened a nearby hedge.

"You alright?" Harry asked Cedric who looked quite shaken.

"Yeah, what was that? I've never seen a spider like that." Cedric asked looking at the still form.

"Acromantula. Giant fucking assed spider. There's a whole colony in the forbidden forest. There's a reason Dumbledore warns us to not venture in there." Harry replied.

"Why have they let a colony like that fester in the forest? I can't imagine the centaurs are very happy about them." Cedric questioned.

"They're Hagrid's. The Patriarch of the Colony has been a pet of Hagrid's for over 50 years. That spider mated and produced a bunch of little spiders that got really big." Harry replied sarcastically. "Just be glad that's one of the baby ones, there are more that are a lot bigger."

"Seriously? How do you even know that?" Cedric asked shocked that Harry knew about the spiders. Most students didn't know about Hagrid's odd pets, just the recent ones that he shows in class.

"An unfortunate incident in my second year that resulted in meeting the colony and being saved by a wild car." Harry deadpanned.

"No offense Harry, but your life is crazy." Cedric said.

"You're telling me." Harry scoffed.

They stood there for a moment before simultaneously looking over at the Tri-Wizard cup that was glittering only a few feet away.

"You should take it. You've saved me twice in here, not to mention all the other times you've helped over the course of this tournament." Cedric said suddenly causing Harry to look at him startled.

"Cedric that's not fair, you've helped me plenty." Harry could see the plain longing in his face. And if things had been different he would have let Cedric get the cup. If things had been different, and he hadn't known what would happen then he might have suggested they both take it, heck that's probably what did happen.

"Look don't tell me that you don't want this, I know you do. If you don't take the cup then I will. But with everything you've done I think you deserve it more." Harry knew how much it cost him to say that. It was basically throwing away the biggest chance at glory Hufflepuff had seen in centuries.

Harry was about to tell Cedric that he had a reason for wanting to get to the cup, he wanted to tell the other boy what was waiting once they grabbed it. But Harry knew that it would be questioned and probably not go over well.

Just then a clicking noise sounded around them getting louder. Eyes wide they spun around to see that their magic had worn off of the spider.

Knowing that Cedric would not survive on his own against the spider he grabbed the other boy's arm and sprinted towards the cup.

"Together!" Harry shouted.

Cedric grinned and nodded, the both of them racing against the spider. Reaching together, Harry took a deep breath and they both grasped the handle.

Instantly, Harry and Cedric were jerked and pulled along with the portkey. Harry hoped that he had done the right thing.


	65. Headstones

A/N: Okay, just so I don't get accused of plagiarism or anything and taking some lines, I just want to stay that this is all based on stories graciously given by JKR. All characters are hers, only Emma is mine. Emma just got creative and decided to mess the plot up. The ritual used to bring back Voldemort is also JKR's. -" _thus it's signaled as so_."- there is also a bit of parseltongue, but that's just in regular italics.

Okay so hope you like the chapter. And if Harry seems a bit snarkier than usually, blame Draco. No way would one survive having a Slytherin boyfriend and not develop a bit of snark to go with it. It's more of a defense mechanism than anything, Harry's in a really stressful situation and he is coping the best he can.

* * *

Chapter 65 Headstones

Harry internally cursed as he felt the cup jerk. Portkey's, he would probably have a large aversion to them after this. He could feel Cedric by his side. He cursed both their stubbornness in this situation. He hoped this was the right decision.

He wished he had been quick enough to get to the cup before Cedric did. Now instead he had to be quick and try and save Cedric. But he couldn't have left the other boy to face the Acromantula on his own.

Harry felt himself slam to the ground, rolling as he did so. The Tri-Wizard cup rolling a few feet away.

"Where are we?" Harry asked unable to help himself as he looked around.

"No clue." Cedric said with a shake of his head as he looked around the graveyard they had found themselves in. They were far from Hogwarts, the mountains surrounding the castle were gone.

Harry could make out a small church just visible beyond some trees and the outline of a stately old house on the hillside.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" Cedric asked. "Is this still part of the tournament?"

"No I don't think so." Harry replied keeping his wand in front of him. Seeing this, Cedric does the same. Harry had a strange feeling that they were being watched.

"Look, someone's coming." Cedric said pointing in the distance.

Tense, Harry leveled his wand and angled it slightly towards Cedric's back. They watched the figure draw near, walking towards them between the graves. Harry bristled knowing that this must be Wormtail, he also had a sinking feeling that the bundle the man was carrying might be Voldemort.

Cedric glanced at Harry sending him a quizzical look.

As the two approached Harry and Cedric, Harry tightened his grip on his wand. He knew that if this was Voldemort, then his scar would most likely start to hurt soon. Each time he had been in the others presence, even in dreams, it had hurt. He didn't want to chance dropping his wand if that happened.

Wormtail stopped a few yards away. When he stopped, Harry felt his scar explode with pain. It was almost too much that he dropped his wand. His knees buckled, unable to keep himself up.

"Harry?"

From the direction of Wormtail he heard a high cold voice. "Kill the spare."

"Accio Cedric!" Harry whispered urgently putting as much power into the spell as he could. He was scared that this might not work.

"Avada Kedavra!" A second voice, one that Harry recognizes as Wormtail's screeched out followed by the swish of a wand.

Eyes wide Cedric seemed to lean towards Harry more. "Stupefy!" Harry added hoping to hide the fact that Cedric might still be alive. Cedric flew past him with the force of both Harry's spells.

Just in time to because not seconds after uttering his spells, a blast of green light blazed past and just barely missed Cedric. Hopefully it was not noticed that Cedric didn't die, because Harry didn't have the energy to figure out another way to save him.

Harry looked behind him trying to see if there was any indication that Cedric was still alive. Harry couldn't tell if it was a good thing or bad thing that he couldn't tell. Hopefully the boy would forgive him for this.

While he was turned around he didn't see Pettigrew come up behind him. Pulled to his feet, Harry struggled in his grip.

"Let go of me, you stupid worm!" Harry shouted playing off the moment. "You fucking killed him! I swear—"

"Take his wand."

Harry struggled again as his wand was ripped from his grasp. He squirmed as Pettigrew dragged him over to a marble headstone. Pettigrew held up a wand, in the wand light Harry was able to make out a name just before he was forced around and slammed into the headstone.

TOM RIDDLE

Fucking hell, he was in the graveyard that Voldemort's father was buried in. What kind of ritual was going to happen.

Harry struggled and cursed some more as tight cords were conjured around him tying him to the headstone. Wormtail hit him across the face for his continued struggling causing Harry to glare at him.

"I hope his fucking snake eats you, you cowardly piece of shit." Harry snarled spitting at Wormtail. "I hope you are forced into your rat form and they all watch as you scurry around in fear as the snake chases you and eats you whole."

"Such venom Potter." He heard the cold voice chuckle. Harry shivered in disgust and continued glaring at Wormtail who avoided looking at him and busied himself checking the knots on the rope. When he was finished, he pulled a black cloth from his robes and stuffed it in Harry's mouth.

Without a word Wormtail turned away hurrying over somewhere else. Harry continued to try and struggle, but was bound tight. He couldn't even make a sound now thanks to the cloth. He could barely turn his head, he was only able to see in front of him.

Cedric's prone form was lying some 20ft away, the cup a few more feet away. Harry didn't know where his wand was, and the creepy bundle that Wormtail had carried seemed to be stirring. His scar seared with pain again as he gazed at it. Fuck it, he hoped Voldemort stayed like that.

Suddenly he heard a slithering noise at his feet. Glancing down he watched one part horror and one part fascinated as a gigantic snake slithered through the grass coming to circle the headstone where he was tied.

Harry struggled with the cloth in his mouth trying to work it free. Luckily, Wormtail had been preoccupied enough that the gag fell out without much effort.

" _Pretty snake, beautiful empress,"_ Harry cooed trying to get the snakes attention. " _Won't you eat the rat for me, so fat, I bet he would taste good. He's not useful to your master anyways."_

Harry ignored the rasping chuckle that sounded as he talked to the snake. He didn't know if Voldemort knew he knew how to speak to snakes, but he wasn't that worried about it. Seems the maniac was more amused by him wanting to get rid of Wormtail.

" _Ignore him Nagini, perhaps after you shall get the rat. For now, guard the boy."_ Voldemort hissed.

Harry glared at the bundle. Nagini hissed, but otherwise didn't say anything.

Harry looked up when he saw Wormtail come back, his wheezy breathing growing louder. Harry smirked when Wormtail noticed the gag was gone, though he didn't say anything this time. Pettigrew looked nervously between Harry, Nagini, and the bundle. Good, the rat should be nervous about what they were talking about.

Harry grew nervous when he saw the giant stone cauldron Wormtail was bringing close. It was full of what seemed to be water, or probably some type of potion. He gulped nervously when he saw that the cauldron was big enough for a full-grown man to sit in. Suddenly there was a fire lit beneath the cauldron.

Harry watched as the liquid heated quickly, not only boiling, but sending out sparks. Steam began to our out, burling the figure of Wormtail on the other side.

"Hurry!" Harry heard Voldemort call out from his bundle.

"It is ready, Master." Wormtail announced as the surface of the liquid was now full of sparks.

"Now."

Wormtail nodded quickly, hurrying over to the bundle. Harry let out a strangled yell when he saw what was revealed. Ugly, slimy, it looked like a small crouched human child. Except it looked like anything but, hairless and almost scaly-looking. The flesh didn't even look like flesh, and the face, the face was horrifying. Flat and snakelike, with luminous red eyes.

Harry briefly wondered what it was that caused such an appearance. How exactly had Voldemort survived after his death? He remembered back in first year, Voldemort was more like a spirit then. What had changed?

Was it the unicorn blood that had done this? Or something else that he had tried since then. Harry wondered with a sick fascination if this was the result of sustaining himself off of Nagini's venom. He remembered his dream from the beginning of the summer when he had noticed Voldemort talk about milking Nagini, it was not as amusing as he had thought back then, not with what he was seeing now. Maybe he was possessing someone again and taken over the body.

Actually, this was to weird thinking about. Better stop now.

Harry watched as Wormtail bent down picking the thing up, a look of revulsion on his face when his hood fell back. He carried it over to the cauldron, and Harry caught a brief glimpse of the evil face looking at him before he was deposited in the liquid. With a hiss, it vanished, a soft thud telling him that it had settled on the bottom.

Despite knowing what was going to come, Harry prayed that the thing would drown down there as his scar continued to throb.

Harry glanced up as Wormtail began speaking. Harry could see that the man had his wand raised, and seemed scared.

 _-"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"-_

The ground cracked at Harry's feet and he looked down horrified. A fine trickle of duct rose up and drifted over to the cauldron. As they fell in the liquid sparked and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

Harry jerked his head sharply when he heard Wormtail whimper. The other man pulled out a long, thin, shinning sliver dagger from his cloak. Harry watched with dread as the man's voice broke into sobs as he chanted next.

-" _Flesh – of the servant – w-willing given – you will – revive – your master."-_

Harry watched horrified as Wormtail raised his arm, the hand with the missing finger, and extended it over the cauldron. Wormtail gripped the dagger in his other hand and brought it upward.

Realizing what was about to happen, Harry closed his eyes and tried to look away. But that couldn't block out the sudden scream that pierced the night, sending sharp shivers through Harry.

Harry felt like he would be sick when he heard the splash of the severed flesh hit the potion. Not wanting to look but knowing that it would be important, he opened his eyes and saw the burning red of the potion. It frothed liked boiling blood.

Unable to look away he heard Wormtail moaning in agony. Harry was scared for what was next. His heart nearly stopped when he felt the rat's putrid breath on his face. Staring at Wormtail in shock and a little fear, Harry tried to glare at the man and thrash away.

-" _Blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe."-_

Unable to do anything, tied as he was, Harry watched helplessly as the shining sliver dagger, still slightly dripping with Wormtail's blood approached his arm. Frustrated tears welled in Harry's eyes as he glared at Wormtail, promising as much death as he could in them.

He felt the point penetrate the crook of his right arm and tear through the sleeve of his robes. Blood instantly welled up and began to seep out. Wormtail, still in obvious pain, searched in his pocket, taking out a glass vial. He held it Harry's cut, till a good amount of blood had settled in.

Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron with the blood, pouring it inside. Instantly the potion inside turned a blinding white. Finished Wormtail slumped to the ground. A small part of Harry wondered how much else had gone into this ritual and potion, he had only seen three ingredients go in. Harry wondered if Snape would know anything about this potion, if what he had seen was enough to tell what happened.

Wormtail cradled his bleeding stump of an arm. Harry wondered why he didn't do anything to stop the blood flow.

Turning his attention back to the cauldron Harry saw it continued to simmer, sending sparks everywhere. The potion so bright that around it looked black.

Harry prayed that the potion had gone wrong, no matter how much he knew it was unlikely. The seconds seemed to stretch forever as he waited for something to happen.

And then suddenly something did. The sparks stopped flying, causing Harry's heart to stutter in fear. A surge of white steam like smoke, started flowing out. Going over the ground and in the air, stopping Harry from seeing anything in front of him.

But through the mist, with a surge of terror, Harry saw him. A dark outline of a man, tall and emancipated thin, rising from the depths of the cauldron.

Making a sound of distress, Harry tried to press as far back into the headstone as possible. He would hex Emma later for making him go through this.

"Worm, my robe." A high cold voice demanded from the steam. Sobbing Wormtail rose, and struggled to fit the black robes, from where the disgusting form had come from, over his master's head one handed.

The thin form stepped out of the cauldron staring directly at Harry. Tightening his shields, Harry started resolutely back at the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years.

Paler than anything he had ever seen before, wide fiery scarlet eyes stared at him, with a nose that resembled a snake's, even had the slits for nostrils.

Lord Voldemort had come back at last…

* * *

Finally looking away from Harry, and he could only be glad that the monster had not tried to pry into his mind, he began to inspect his body.

Harry was faintly disgusted to watch as long spidery fingers reached up and began to check the chest, arms, and face. Red eyes gleamed in the darkness with no naturalness whatsoever. A hand was held up and examined, fingers flexed with rapt attention.

Harry locked away his fear as Voldemort paid no attention to his surroundings yet. Not Wormtail who sobbed on the ground, nor the giant snake that had taken to winding around the headstone Harry was tied to either.

Voldemort slipped a hand into his pocket drawing out a wand, running his fingers over it reverently. Curious, Harry gazed at the wand that was supposed to be the brother to his, looking nothing alike.

Lifting his wand, he pointed it at Wormtail, throwing the sobbing man against the headstone where Harry was. He turned his eyes towards Harry and began to laugh, a cold, mirthless laugh.

"My Lord… you promised." Wormtail said beginning to plead.

"Your arm." Voldemort said lazily striding forward and laughing when Wormtail inched along the ground towards him.

"Master, thank you."

"The other arm, Wormtail." Voldemort sneered knocking the bleeding arm away.

Whimpering Wormtail pleaded before falling silent as Voldemort raised a hand against him. Roughly grabbing the left arm, Voldemort pushed Wormtail's robes up past the elbow. Harry saw the dark mark resting on the forearm, not looking like he had last seen it on Snape's arm. It was now a vivid red, the snake and skull standing out in relief against the pale skin. It looked exactly like he remembered at the quidditch world cup, it was even moving this time, like the mark had done in the sky all those months ago. Not even Snape's had stood out like that, dormant as it was. Voldemort examined his mark carefully paying no mind to the whimpering mess besides him.

"Completely black." He said softly. "They will all have noticed… and now, we shall see, we shall know…who dares answer the call. Who will be bare enough to return."

Harry watched as Voldemort pressed a long finger to the brand, calling his followers.

The scar on Harry's forehead burst out in renewed pain as Wormtail howled. Grimacing Harry glanced up to see that the mark was now jet black and moving.

With cruel satisfaction, Voldemort moved around gazing at the dark graveyard as he waited for his followers to show.

"I wonder Harry Potter," Voldemort mused glancing at him. "How many of my followers will be foolish enough to stay away and not answer the call."

Harry glared at the monster as he spoke to him and began pacing in front of Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the entire time.

"Tom Riddle, a stupid fool." Voldemort said suddenly startling Harry. Harry felt the urge to ask if the man meant himself, but thought better about it. Now was not the time to antagonize the monster, tied as he was still.

"A muggle fool, and unfortunately my father. Much like your mother. Both had their uses to us I suppose. Useful in their death…" Hot rage burned in Harry as Voldemort talked about his mother. The monster only laughed and continued pacing.

"Do you see that house, on the hillside there? That is where he lived. My mother a witch, fell in love with the useless fodder. He abandoned her when she announced she was with child…no love for magic, my father…"

"He left, returned here before I was even born. She died giving birth, and left me to a muggle orphanage…I vowed to find him…cursing that she named be after that filth."

Wary Harry did nothing but follow the man with his eyes as he paced.

"Listen to me, reliving that when it matters not anymore. Besides, look Harry Potter! My true family returns…"

Glancing away Harry watched as the air was suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of swishing cloaks and apperation. Wizards one by one stepped between the graves approaching them. All were hooded and masked, they moved slowly, cautiously, as they stared at Voldemort hardly believing their eyes. One of the death eaters fell to his knees, prostrating himself the man crawled towards Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Master."

One by one the others did the same, before backing up and taking place in a circle surrounding them. Harry saw that despite how many showed up, there were still gaps in the circle when the last man had taken his place.

Voldemort seemed not to expect more to show up and he gazed at his followers with almost childlike glee that looked frightening on his face.

"Welcome my servants." Voldemort spoke. "Thirteen years, since we last met. And yet, you answer my call as though no time has passed. United, under the dark mark, my mark. Or are we?"

He questioned gaze turning harsh as he turned and began striding around the circle.

"Guilt, heavy in the air, it comes from all of you." Voldemort sneered. A shiver ran around the circle, though none dared to move more than that. "Healthy, whole, positions as though you never left. Why did none of you come to the aid of their master, to whom you swore eternal loyalty!" he hissed.

An uneasy feeling shifted though the group.

"Believed me broken, gone, is what I told myself. They slipped back among the shadows hiding within our enemies." Voldemort ranted. "But I asked myself, how could they not have believed in me. How could they think I would simply disappear and not come back? Many of you who knew that I had taken steps to prevent mortal death? Those who had seen what I am capable of?"

Harry shivered as he listened to Voldemort rant. He was talking about his horcrux's. Voldemort continued to talk, this time moving onto Dumbledore and asking if they had turned to the headmaster. At this the Death Eaters finally moved some, some muttered, and some shock their heads.

Suddenly a man broke free of the circle crying for forgiveness. Voldemort laughed, even Harry could see how stupid a mistake that was.

"Crucio!"

The shrieks filled the air as the man lay tortured on the ground writhing, it was worse seeing it like this than in a dream, or in class on a spider.

"Get up Avery. You should know your master, forgiveness is not something I grant. Especially after thirteen years of absence. You all owe me thirteen years of repayment before I shall even think the thought. Wormtail has already started, haven't you rat?"

He looked at Wormtail who sobbed. The Death Eaters shifted as they looked at him.

"Not of loyalty by fear, do you return to me, from your old friends. You deserve this don't you, Wormtail?"

"Yes master." He gasped. "Please."

"Yet, it was because of you that I had help returning to a body." Voldemort said coldly. "Worthless as you are, you helped…and never let it be said that Lord Voldemort does not reward his helpers…"

As Voldemort raised his wand and whirled it though the air, Harry watched as what looked like molten sliver seemed to flow from it. Shapeless only for a moment, the silver formed into a gleaming replica of a human hand. Bright in the moonlight, it fixed itself upon the bleeding stump of Wormtail's hand.

The sobbing abruptly stopped as Wormtail gazed in disbelief at the sliver hand. He flexed the silver fingers, and then trembling picked up a small twig. It was crushed into power in his grip.

That hand would make getting Wormtail difficult. If it was silver, Remus would need to be careful. Maybe Sirius could still be able to get his revenge.

"Master…thank you…thank you…"

Standing, Wormtail took his place among the circle staring at his new hand. Looking around the circle, Voldemort began to approach each of them.

"Lucius," he whispered. Harry saw red when he took stock of Draco's father being there. The slippery tongued man calmly replied to Voldemort when asked about not finding him. Harry may like Draco and Narcissa, but he didn't think there would ever be any like for Lucius. There was no repentance and the man talked recently to his master.

It could be a trick, but he doubted it.

Voldemort moved on commenting how the Lestrange's should have been bedside Lucius, now were in Azkaban.

"Macnair…Crabbe…Goyle…Nott…six missing. Three dead, a coward, one who has left me, and of course my most faithful, who has already come back to me. Already at Hogwarts, that servant is the reason for our dear guest tonight."

The death eaters stirred and shifted.

"Yes, Harry Potter." Voldemort said with a grin. "He has joined us on this special occasion. One might call him my guest of honor."

A Death Eater broke ranks suddenly causing Voldemort to turn and observe him. Kneeling stiffly the voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke from behind the mask. "My Lord, might you voice to us, your servants how you were able to achieve such a great feat as to bring your rebirth and return to us?"

"What a story, Lucius." Voldemort said singling Lucius to rise and retake his place. "It all begins and ends with Harry Potter here."

Harry listened as Voldemort preached on how Harry was called Voldemort's downfall, and what happened that Halloween night thirteen years ago. Voldemort went over the protection that had fallen on Harry thanks to his mother's sacrifice. And then something happened that Harry had not anticipated. Voldemort touched his forehead.

Unlike the last time, when he had encounter Voldemort back in first year, where the mere touch of Harry started to destroy him, now, now Voldemort could touch him without fear. However, for Harry it was much worse. The pain in his scar was amplified to the point where he thought his head would burst.

Laughing Voldemort continued on talking ignoring Harry. Voldemort explained how because of Lily's sacrifice he was ripped from his body, no more than a spirit, but still alive. He talked about having no means to come back, forcing himself to continue to exist, waiting, waiting for a follower to find him. The only thing left to him was his power of possession, he possessed animals until he came across Quirrell. But he was unable to get the Philosopher's stone, thwarted by Harry Potter.

There was silence in the circle and nothing moved as the Death Eaters listened with rapt attention.

Voldemort described how Quirrell had died and he was left a weak spirit once again. But then not even a year ago, Wormtail had returned driven out of his hiding. Voldemort described how Wormtail's journey back had not been easy. Wormtail had come across Bertha Jorkins. A woman who might have ruined everything, but turned out to be a boon, one that he had not foreseen.

Voldemort was told about the upcoming tournament at Hogwarts, about his faithful death eater if only he could get to him. "She had a strong memory charm on her, when I had gotten all the useful information out of her she was utterly broken. Mind and body damaged beyond repair."

Harry shuddered at the cold smile. He could remember how Crouch had been, had something similar happened to him?

Voldemort continued on with his speech, Harry listening quietly. Emma was right, dude really did like to talk. He described how ill-suited Wormtail had been to possession, but was good for following instructions. Wormtail had helped create a temporary weak body, while they waited for his actual rebirth. He had used a spell or two of his own invention, a potion consisting of unicorn blood, and snake venom. With those he was strong enough for travel, they returned to England. Unable to try for the Philosopher's stone again, he made plans to regain his old body.

The dark magic used to bring Voldemort back, required three powerful ingredients. Voldemort described the ritual to his followers, how Harry had been key, for he wanted the Harry Potter's blood and the protection that flowed in his veins.

The World cup would have been ideal to get Harry, Voldemort described, but he was not strong enough yet. He had not been prepared to go against the ministry yet, and then Harry would return to Hogwarts, right into Dumbledore's hands.

"I used the information gathered from Betha Jorkins' and stationed my faithful follower at the school, hidden, to ensure that Harry Potter would get into the tournament, that he would grabbed the tri-wizard cup first. The cup that was turned into a portkey designed to bring him hear, away from Dumbledore's protection, right to me."

With that Voldemort finally turned and faced Harry a cruel smile on his face.

"Crucio!"

Pain worse than he had ever felt filled his body. He felt like he was on fire, the pain in his scar was nothing compared to this. He just wanted it to end…for the pain to go away…

Then it was gone. Harry hung his head limply, not having the strength to hold it up after the curse. He glared at Voldemort, the sound of laughter ringing around them.

"Do you all see, how foolish to think that a mere boy could ever be stronger than me. That he could even challenge me." Voldemort scoffed. "But make no mistake. Harry Potter had escaped on my mere chance and dumb luck so far. And now I shall prove it, by killing him tonight, in front of you all. There is no one to protect him here, no Dumbledore, and no mother to sacrifice herself. But you all shall see the graciousness of your Lord. I shall give him a fighting chance, you all shall have no doubt which is stronger."

Harry glared at Voldemort. No way was he going to die tonight.

"Wormtail, untie him and give him back his wand."


	66. Connected Cores

A/N: Okay, so the final of the graveyard scene, hope you all like it. It's not as long as my usual chapters, but I could only fill so much in the scene, and I didn't want to continue to the next part until another chapter.

Would love feedback on this chapter, there was a chance of this being slightly darker, at least in Harry's actions, but I died it down some. My sister seemed to think having him use the Cruciatus curse on Wormtail would be too much and not like Harry, despite the fact that he tried the same thing with Bellatrix only a year later. But there will be plenty of sass from Harry this chapter.

Heads up, there will only be four more chapters after this one in this arc. But rest assured, there will be another arc after this.

Oh, and before I forget, the full moon for April is on the 11th, since that is tomorrow, I am letting you guys know today, you should be able to see it some tonight. The April full moon is referred to as the Pink Moon by Native American Indians, for the little pink flowers that can appear in meadows during this time of year.

* * *

Chapter 66 Connected cores

Harry waited as his wand was retrieved and he was untied. He glared at Wormtail as he was untied from the head stone and his wand thrust into his hands, the cloth was removed from his mouth.

Before Wormtail could back away Harry whipped his wand around slashing at Wormtail sending a cutting hex before adding a little something extra with another swish of his wand, his only thought for the second, was that he wanted to cause the other man pain.

Wormtail howled as the curse hit him. One thing he learned about spells this year, the more power and intent you put behind them the stronger they were. And he really hated Wormtail, jus the sight of the coward made his blood boil. Not only was he the reason his parents were dead, he was also the reason Sirius went to prison and he was sent to live with the Dursley's. So, he poured all that hate for the man in the spell, adding all the feelings of resentment and hate from growing up into it.

He knew it wasn't the best idea to go around inflicting pain, but he wanted to chance to get back at Wormtail for all that had happened. No way was Harry just going to let the man walk away from him.

The death eaters shifted uncomfortably surprised that Harry would do something like this, it wasn't like Dumbledore's little golden boy to go around cursing people. Many wondered what had been done to earn his ire, it wasn't like Wormtail was well known within their circles.

"Enough." Voldemort demanded waving his wand and sending Harry stumbling back his concentration on the curse breaking. "You are not here to play with the worm, you are here to meet your death at my hand."

Harry shrugged and glared at Wormtail. "I hope you are cut up into tiny little pieces and feed to Nagini you worthless coward."

"Harry Potter!"

"What?" Harry snapped glaring at Voldemort, luckily the duel hadn't started yet so there were no curses flying at him yet. He lucky so far. "Are you always this impatient or did the rat mess that part of the potion up also?"

"Excuse me?" Voldemort asked shocked that Harry was speaking to him like that. No one dared speak to him like that.

Harry blamed his check on Draco. This was pretty ballsy of him. Didn't mean he wasn't scared out of his mind.

"You heard me. I was wondering if he messed up, I mean were you planning on coming out of your little potions bath looking like some snake hybrid? Or is that because of your dirty blood? You are after all only a half-blood Tom. Probably didn't help that you took my blood also? I wonder are you ash—"

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted in anger. "Don't you dare use that filthy name when you talk to me. Get up Potter, we will duel now. And you will meet your end."

Harry sat up slowly getting on his feet as he glared at Voldemort. Spitting a mouthful of blood out from when he had bitten his tongue while under the curse, Harry leveled his wand.

"We bow first." Voldemort hissed.

Harry's mind flashed to second year, the only time anyone had bothered to teach the students how to properly duel, and by an incompetent teacher no less. The only useful spell he had learned had been 'Expelliarmus', and that had been from Snape. Maybe he would try and disarm Voldemort, he would have to time his spells just right. Harry knew he had to be careful now, there were thirty some odd death eaters surrounding them, and Voldemort was likely prepared to start throwing around the killing curse, probably wouldn't mind if they missed Harry some and hit one of his followers.

"Bow Potter." Voldemort demanded. "Show some manners…bow to your death Harry Potter…"

Harry snarled as the Death Eaters' started laughing. Voldemort was playing with him. He knew he was better than Harry.

"I said bow!" Voldemort demanded raising his wand and causing Harry's spine to bend against his will. The Death Eaters' laughed harder at this.

As Harry was forced over he kept his head raised staring defiantly at Voldemort.

"Good," Voldemort said softly. He raised his wand, the pressure lifting off of Harry. "Now…now we shall duel like men…and you shall fall just like your father."

Before Harry could do anything, he was hit once again by the Cruciatus curse, seemed it was Voldemort's favorite spell to case sans the killing curse. The pain was even more intense than the last two times he had been forced under.

And then the spell was lifted. Harry panted as he staggered falling into the side of a couple of Death Eaters. They pushed him back towards Voldemort, but not before he caught sight of pale blond hair besides Wormtail and sent a weak cutting hex out hoping to draw blood from the man.

He felt satisfied at the wince it received.

"You will focus on me Potter!" Voldemort yelled eyes blazing. "No one is to touch him! He is mine to kill." Voldemort added as he saw Lucius raise his wand in retaliation.

"Shall I curse you again Potter?" Voldemort asked.

Fuck, Harry wondered how he was going to survive this. He was not prepared to be tortured. He was going to kill Emma when he got back, maybe Draco would help.

"I asked you if you wanted me to do that again," Voldemort said menacingly. "It would be wise to answer me. Imperio!"

Harry felt the blissful feeling of the imperious curse settle over his mind. But it was wrong, he felt something telling him to answer no…

Just answer no…

No…

"I won't!" Harry yelled breaking the spell, his shout echoing through the graveyard. The ache from the curciatus curse rushed back.

"You won't?" Voldemort said quietly. "Perhaps another dose of pain."

But Harry was prepared this time. Diving out of the way of the incoming curse he flung himself behind a head stone, that of Tom Riddle senior. He heard a sickening crack as the curse missed him and hit the stone.

"Are you tired of our duel? Do you wish to end this now?" Voldemort asked. "You cannot hide from me Harry Potter. Do you wish to die now?"

Steeling himself, Harry gripped his wand.

"Stupefy! Incendio! Avis!" Harry yelled out shouting whatever came to the top of his head as he dashed behind another headstone.

"Potter my patience grows thin." Voldemort growled waving away Harry's attempts at an attack.

"Rictusempra!" Harry shouted tossing the jinx over the stone.

"Are you a child Potter? Playing hide and seek, throwing toddlers spells at me. Be serious about this." Voldemort taunted him.

Knowing that he couldn't stall forever. Harry prepared to make his move, he would have to time this perfectly if he wanted to survive.

"You can't kill me Tom. You won't have that satisfaction." Harry taunted jumping out from his hiding place.

Voldemort was ready for this, "Avada Kedavra!"

At the same time Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

He held his breath afraid his heart would stop as the jet of green light shot towards him.

The red light from his disarming spell raced towards the green light meeting it in midair. Suddenly Harry's wand vibrated with power, as though an electrical current was racing through it. His hand seized up around his wand gripping it tight.

Eyes wide, Harry watched as the spells formed a narrow beam of light connecting the wands.

The narrow beam of light connecting the wands was now a deep gold, no longer red or green. Astonished at what was happening Harry saw that Voldemort was now in the same position, his wand shaking in his hand.

Nothing prepared Harry for what happened next. He felt himself rising and saw the same thing was happening to Voldemort, their wands still connected. The Death Eaters were shouting in shock.

Whatever was happening, it brought Harry and Voldemort over to a patch of ground that was clear of tombs and Death Eaters. Hurrying over to their master, the Death Eaters reformed the circle around them shouting questions and asking what they should do. Harry tensed as he saw some of them draw their wands.

"You will do nothing!" Voldemort screamed clearly frustrated with what was happening. Harry could see him trying to move his wand, but nothing happened.

Next thing Harry knew, the golden thread connecting them splintered right in the middle, a thousand more beams shooting into the air and arching over them, until they were enclosed in a golden dome-shaped web. Caged in light, the death eaters were now unable to get in.

The sight was breathless, and if he wasn't scared for his life at the moment he might have been in a little more awe.

"You all will do nothing unless I command it!" Voldemort shouted to his followers, their replies muffled by the web surrounding them. Voldemort cast his eyes around them in astonishment, yanking at his wand trying to break the connection.

Harry held on tight, moving so that both his hands were wrapped around his wand knowing that it was not time yet, but wondering what exactly he was waiting for.

And then a beautiful sound began to fill the air, he had never heard anything so welcome in the moment surrounded as he was by darkness and maliciousness. Vibrating from every thread of the web, it was a sound Harry recognized, though he had only heard it once in his life before: Phoenix song.

Instantly strengthened, Harry almost felt lighter. The feeling of not breaking the connection even stronger now. Shortly after the music began, Harry felt their wands start to vibrate stronger.

Harry was startled by what happened next, the beam of light was starting to change. Little beads of light could be made out forming, sliding up and down the thread connecting the two wands.

Harry grew concerned when the beads started making their way towards him, not sure what they meant to do. As the closest bead got closer Harry noticed a change in his wand. His wand gave a shudder and began to grow hot. And when he said hot, Harry meant really hot. He worried that it might burst into flames, so hot was the heat. The wand also continued to vibrate and he worried that if it didn't combust than it would shatter instead.

Somehow knowing that it wouldn't be good if the beads connected to his wand, Harry concentrated everything he had on forcing them back, back towards Voldemort. The phoenix song firmly in his ears, he glared at the beads willing them back.

And it seemed to work. The beads quivered to a halt, and just as slowly began to make their way towards Voldemort. Now it was his wand that was vibrating extra hard. Harry was surprised to see the astonished look on Voldemort's face, the almost fearful look of facing the unknown for him.

Not quite understanding, but trusting the feeling, Harry concentrated as the first bead of light reached Voldemort's wand. He concentrated on forcing that bead back into the wand…and so slowly, that he didn't think it was going to work…the bead moved along the golden thread…trembled…and connected.

At once Voldemort's wand began to echo screams of pain…Voldemort's eyes widened and he jerked his wand trying to break the connection…and suddenly a dense smoky hand flew out of its tip before vanishing. More shouts of pain erupted from the wand.

A though flashed in Harry's mind, the events reminding him of the time Amos Diggory had used a spell to revel what his wand has previously cast. Was this the same thing? Only a larger scale?

And then something much larger was emerging from the wand after a flash of green light. Voldemort stared wide-eyed, his struggles ceased for the moment, as a ghostly shape began to emerge. A head…chest…arms…and then the torso. The old man that Harry had seen in his dreams, the one that had died, at the beginning of the summer was now standing before him.

Shocked the only thing Harry could think to do was let out a shaky breath. "Oh, thank Merlin." If the old man was the first to emerge than that means that Cedric really was still alive, that he had managed to save him.

"So, he was a real wizard than. Killed me he did." The old man said in a whispery voice looking at Voldemort before making his way to Harry. "Hold on, dear boy. Keep fighting."

Harry nodded quickly as Voldemort shot a murderess glare at the old man.

Harry turned his eyes back to Voldemort's wand, where another head was already emerging. Gray as smoke, the head of a woman was the next to appear. Fighting to hold on and keep his wand still, he saw her drop to the ground and straighten.

"Don't let go Harry! Just hold on a little longer!" The shadow of Bertha Jorkins told him looking around with wide-eyes.

Knowing that it was best to trust the shadows for now, Harry fought as much as he could. Despite the beads being on the other end of the beam, his wand was still vibrating quite hard and was picking up in speed.

The two figures walked around the circle, pacing the inner walls of the dome, while the Death Eaters paced outside. Harry wondered if they could see the shadows from out there. They would whisper words of encouragement to Harry and scathing comments to Voldemort as they both held on.

Harry watched entrapped as another head began to emerge. And Harry had a strong sense of who would be coming next. Long hair falling, Harry held his breath, a sob lodged in his throat.

Harry was looking at the ghostly face of his mother.

"M-mum." Harry said shakily.

"Harry dear, hold on just a little longer." Lily said coming up to him. "Your father's coming…everything will be alright."

"Are you…"

"Just echoes of our magic." Lily said sadly. "Don't worry, we're watching over you Harry. You've been so strong."

And then he came. Harry watched as his father emerged from Voldemort's wand. Messy hair and glasses, almost a mirror image of Harry. James Potter walked closer to Harry smiling.

"we're proud of you son." James said leaning in to talk to Harry, Lily moving off to stand fairly close to Voldemort glaring at him with all she had.

Voldemort's face was now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him.

"It worked you know." Harry said unable to help himself.

"What did?" James asked bemused.

"What you wrote in your will. It was finally able to be read this summer, Sirius was blamed and only just got free. I'm going with him after school finishes this year." Harry said in a rush. "You know what Mum promised, reaching out beyond the grave and bringing something to fix all this."

"Did it?" James asked surprised.

"Yeah, a traveler, her names Emma." Harry replied.

"That's wonderful. I knew it would work." Lily said returning.

"Padfoot and Moony finally got together." Harry said wanting to fill his parents on what had happened so far.

Harry nodded tears now flowing down his face. Because of Voldemort, he had missed his chance to get to know his parents. Having their pictures just wasn't the same, though it helped a lot. It was so much more seeing them there in front of him like this.

"They did? Thought that already happened?" James asked puzzled.

"Well more in the sense that they are living together and Sirius got knocked up." Harry said with a smile. "Twins, Corvus and Mira Black."

Lily cracked a smile and James barked out laughing.

"You've got our portraits, right?" Lily asked, Harry nodded.

"Good. Now listen close son. You won't be able to hold on much longer. When the connection is broken, we will only linger for a short while. The web will fall, you have to run to the portkey and bring your friend back." James said urgently to Harry in a low voice.

"Yes, I understand." Harry gasped, now that his attention was brought back to his wand, he realized how hard he was holding onto it.

"Be ready to run Harry, remember we love you and are so proud of you." James said.

"Do it now, now Harry." Lily urged.

"UGH!" Harry yelled and jerked his wand hard, the golden tread didn't seem to want to break for a moment before finally snapping. The cage of light began to vanish and the night air felt empty without the phoenix song. But the shadow figures were still there and they rushed towards Voldemort blocking Harry from his view.

And Harry sprinted and ran, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside and running past them, half were frozen in shock that the dome had disappeared and the others had rushed towards their master to see if he needed them.

"Potter!"

Harry zigzagged between headstones, feeling their curses rushing past him as the Death Eaters finally came to and chased after him. Dodging curses and graves he made his way over to Cedric and the cup.

"Stun him!" Voldemort screamed angrily frustration evident in his voice. He sounded like a petulant child who's favorite toy got away from him.

Harry dived behind a statue only a few feet away from Cedric, the cup lying a few feet farther.

"Impedimenta!" Harry bellowed throwing the spell widely over his shoulder at the Death Eaters hoping that he hit one as the rushed out and grabbed for Cedric.

He heard a muffled yell and the sound of the Death Eaters crashing into each other. Not having time to check he grabbed Cedric's arm throwing himself over the body and thrusting out his wand.

"Get out of my way, I will kill you Potter!" shrieked Voldemort.

"Accio!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the TriWizard cup. "See ya, you fucking insane half-blood orphan!"

Harry heard the scream of furry Voldemort let out as he rounded a grave and glared at Harry eyes blazing red just as the cup slammed into his hand. The jet of a green light, the killing curse hurdled at him just as the jerk of the portkey activated and he and Cedric were whisked away.

They were going back to Hogwarts and Harry and Cedric had survived the insane night.


	67. Death Eater in the Castle

A/N: bah. I hope you all had a good weekend and a nice Easter for those of you who celebrate it. I went home and got like nothing done. My mom's godson was over the entire weekend, and keeping up with a four-year-old is a lot of work.

Just no writing got done whatsoever, and I am stuck on the second to last chapter of this story and have little idea for how I want to finish it.

On another note, I didn't realize this, but last chapter we reached over 300,000 words. Gosh this fic went on longer than I thought, and there is still another part to it after this one. Not sure how that's going to turn out.

Hope you all like this chapter, would love to get some feedback. We're starting off with Draco's POV this chapter, love Draco!

* * *

Chapter 67 Death Eater in the Castle

Draco took his seat in the stands with Blaise and the rest of his Slytherin year mates only a little way from where his cousin Sirius was sitting with Emma and the Weasley hoard.

"Her hair is such a nicer red than the Weasley's red." Blaise commented glancing at Emma and noting the deep reddish brown of Emma's hair.

"Why are you even trying with them Draco." Pansy asked sitting down. "I asked my father and he said that Sirius Black has always been a disappointment to the Black family and the pureblood circles. He's part of the Scared 28 for merlin's sake, look at him lowering himself for blood traitors and Mudblood's."

Draco shrugged. "He's family, don't have much of that besides my parents that they are willing to acknowledge. As much as my father hates it, he can't forbid me to have contact with Black. Black is higher in status among the purebloods than even the Malfoy's, he could dissolve my parent's marriage if he wanted."

"That's not true." Pansy scoffed.

"It actually is. The Black's are older than the Malfoy's, they were already here for generations before the Malfoy's, their roots stretching far back in England to the druids that were here first. And they've got more money than us despite not being in active society for decades." Draco told Pansy smirking at her. She didn't know anything.

"But…he's Potter's godfather!" Pansy whined.

"And? Maybe Potter will actually learn something for once about the world he lives in, instead of blindly running around." Blaise commented.

"I have seen him going around wearing his heir ring." Daphne Greengrass commented gazing at the champions a predatory look on her face as she watched Harry.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you Daph." Theo commented from next to the girl.

"And why is that Nott?" Daphne sneered.

"According to my father, the dark is growing stronger again. He thinks the Dark Lord will be coming back soon. It wouldn't end good for you or your family if you go after Potter." Nott warned.

Draco was tense as he listened to them talk about his boyfriend like that. Harry was his.

"Shame, all that fame. The Potter's are fairly well off, or were at least from what I've heard." Daphne said with a shrug.

"Draco." Blaise whispered to him warningly putting an arm on him. Draco breathed deep trying to relax.

Draco blocked out their conversation, Pansy and Daphne now talking about Krum and Diggory. He gazed down at the champions, how Draco wished that he had tried making up with Harry before today. It had been torture not talking to him sense their fight, but his pride hadn't let him go back and apologize. And now they had only had probably less than an hour together and he was going into this dangerous task where he supposed to face Voldemort by the end of the night.

He was listening with half an ear as the champions were announced and entered the maze, his entire being focused on Harry.

"You know Draco, I have this theory." Blaise said leaning in to whisper to Draco. Raising a brow Draco turned to look at Blaise. He might as well see what his friend had to say, the champions were all in the maze now and it wasn't doing him any good to stare at a bunch of hedges.

"And what might that be?"

"The reason why your fights are so explosive, and why you are so tense." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Do tell Zabini." Draco said dryly.

"To much tension, you two need to find a way to…release…some of it." Blaise replied.

"Oh fuck off Zabini!" Draco yelled startling many of the students nearby.

"Draco?" Pansy asked concerned looking towards him. The others had curious expressions on their faces, and Blaise, the arse, was laughing in his seat next to Draco.

Angrily getting to his feet Draco stormed away from his friends, much to the confusion of the others.

Surprising even himself, Draco found his feet carrying him towards Sirius and Emma, where he sat down heavily on an open seat next to his cousin. Ten pairs of incredulous eyes zoned in on Draco, unable to take in the sight of him sitting down with them.

Draco was just lucky that the bench he was sitting on only had Emma, Sirius, and who he guessed was the oldest Weasley on it. He didn't think that he would have been able to take sitting next to the others. Well the twins or Neville maybe. But that would raise to many questions.

"What are you doing here ferret!?" Weasley demanded glaring at Draco and going red in the face.

"Fuck off Weasel I don't have the patience to deal with your drivel right now." Draco snarled glaring at Ron. He didn't care how much Harry pleaded with him. Ron Weasley was one person he didn't think he could ever get along with.

"Draco." Sirius warned giving him a narrow look.

"My apologies cousin." Draco said lowing his head at Sirius in respect. Sirius nodded accepting the apology.

"Tsk, did you hear that Hermione? Didn't know the ferret knew how to apologize." Weasley sneered glaring at Draco.

"Ron." Hermione said giving Weasley a look.

"What?"

"Enough Ron." Bill said speaking up. "Can we help you with anything Draco?"

"You don't have to Heir Weasley." Draco said speaking up but giving a brief grateful look at the eldest Weasley. He really wasn't sure how to address the man, so he went with what he knew, acknowledging him with his proper title.

"That's knew." Bill said with a laugh. "Don't think I've ever been greeted like that. Just call me Bill."

Draco shrugged. "If you had been brought up in the pureblood circles you would have heard that a lot. I heard Heir Malfoy this, and Heir Malfoy that growing up all the time."

"What are you trying to say Malfoy! Don't think we're good enough for your circles?" Weasley asked angrily.

"I didn't say that at all." Draco replied affronted. "I was merely stating a fact. It's hardly my fault that your family hasn't been welcomed in the older circles for the last few decades."

"It's fine Ron." Bill replied looking sternly at his brother, and as an added measure his mother. He didn't need her making a comment against Draco either.

"Draco, why are you here?" Sirius asked changing the topic.

Draco glared at Weasley for a few more moments before looking over at Sirius.

"Blaise made an unwanted comment that was not advisable given the situation or any given time. Instead of yelling at him further, I decided to remove myself. I found this a good opportunity come greet you and offer my congratulations on the birth of your heirs." Draco replied politely.

Ron scoffed but Draco did his best to ignore him.

* * *

He spent the next few minutes conversing with Sirius in French, that way he didn't have the Weasley's listening in on his conversation. Luckily for him they didn't understand anything they were saying. Mrs. Weasley looked quite put out not to be able to listen in on what they said. They kept it light though, because Draco noticed that Granger had understood at least some of what they were saying. So Draco focused on talking about his mother and asking about the twins.

Everything was fine for a while, until they heard a piercing scream coming from the maze. Many students shot worried looks in the direction of the maze.

"What was that?" Weaslette asked.

"Sounded like Fleur." One of the twins commented with a frown. Draco was just glad it hadn't been Harry.

They watched for a few minutes in tense silence. Eventually Flitwick came back levitating an unconscious Fleur in front of him. Madame Pomfrey came rushing forward to check on the girl, her headmistress following.

"It seems that our champion Miss Delacour was attacked by something from behind her. As per her removal from the maze, she has placed last in the tournament." Bagman announced.

Fleur's family came down from the stands and surrounded her making sure she was safe.

"I think I better get back to my friends." Draco said uneasily casting a nervous glance at the maze.

"Alright, thanks for stopping by." Sirius said with a smile.

* * *

"Did you really have to go sit with them?" Pansy asked as Draco took his seat next to Blaise.

"I was being polite." Draco responded before falling silent ignoring the gazes of his friends.

He continued to gaze back out at the maze, worried about Harry.

It wasn't long before red sparks were seen, and Krum brought back this time by McGonagall. He was dazed and looking around confused whispering in hushed tones with the Deputy Headmistress.

Students began to talk when it became clear that there were only the Hogwarts champions left in the maze. It was a clear Hogwarts victory either way.

Draco was curious about what had happened in the maze, but he would ask Harry when he came back. Now it was just Harry and Cedric in there. That meant there was a high chance of Cedric being pulled along with Harry. He glanced at Emma to see her shifting nervously. Sirius still didn't know it seemed. It would not be good for them when he found out they had kept this hidden from him.

Draco could see Snape down with the other teachers. He had joined McGonagall with Krum and was talking with them, heading Karkaroff off when he tried to approach. Now he was really curious.

It was only a few minutes later when things changed. The light that had been shining from the middle of the maze, where the cup had been placed was suddenly gone. Only a few had noticed this, Draco being one of them.

Moody came shuffling around a moment later motioning for Dumbledore and gesturing at the maze. The two of them sending concerned glances at the maze.

Draco gulped. This was it. Harry was gone now.

"Draco are you alright?" Blaise asked concerned seeing how tense he was.

"It's happening." Draco said softly.

"What's happening?"

"Theo was right you know, it's happening right now." Draco replied.

"Draco?"

"He's using Harry. Oh god, Harry." Draco sobbed lightly trying not to let his emotions show. But he was worried, so worried for the other boy.

"You can't know that for sure Draco." Blaise said fearfully glancing at the maze.

"Emma, Emma knew. She warned Harry and I. I don't know how, but she did." Draco confessed eyes bright.

"Merlin Drake." Blaise replied gazing at the maze begining to worry himself. "Does Black…"

"No, he doesn't." Draco said.

It felt like hours that they waited for something to happen. But in reality it couldn't have been more than an hour, probably not even that.

Sirius was starting to get worried and was talking in heated whispers off to the side with Emma. He even went to far as to drag her over to Snape where they started to argue. Snape had paled at one point and grabbed his arm. Karkaroff exchanged a look with him before running off, much to some people's confusion. But Draco understood, their marks had burned, he was back and was calling for them. He wondered if his father had gone back, if he did, he hoped his mother had a plan.

When this happened, Sirius started to get really heated in their conversation and a privacy shield had to be put up. Emma looking guiltily at Sirius with tears in her eyes. Funnily enough, since Remus wasn't here to play mediators, Snape had the job of trying to calm things down.

Draco didn't think it helped that he knew the whole time and didn't tell Sirius. But they eventually calmed him down some.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and crash. In the middle of the field Harry and Cedric had appeared out of nowhere startling the students.

Draco found himself along with many others standing to see what happened. Though his reasons were probably different than others.

And then someone screamed. Draco's eyes widened as he saw Harry laying over Cedric's body.

"Oh my god, is he dead?" Pansy exclaimed loudly sending off a number of the students in panic.

"Harry." Draco chocked out softly worried about his boyfriend.

He felt a hand on his arm and raised his head. Blaise was holding him back. Draco hadn't even realized that he had started to move forward.

"You know you can't." Blaise said softly.

Draco knew that, but he also knew how much his heart was hurting right now. All he wanted to do was rush down there and make sure that Harry was okay. That moment Draco realized something, he was hopelessly in love with Harry Potter. He had never been this worried about anyone in his entire life, not even his mother.

Granted she was never in these kind of situations, but that just made it worse. Being in this situation made him realize far earlier than he was perhaps completely comfortable with, that he was in love with his stupid specky git of a boyfriend. It was both giddy and terrifying.

* * *

Harry groaned as he was slammed into the ground, the smell of the grass invading his nostrils. He kept his eyes closed as he took in the fact that he had gotten away, he was still alive.

Merlin he just wanted to find Draco, kiss him, and tell him that he loved him…

He loved Draco. Merlin that was a heady revelation. Nothing like a life or death situation where you faced off against a madman to make you realize that you loved your boyfriend.

Harry tightened his grip on the cup and Cedric. The shock of his discovery and what he had just been through not wearing away yet. Merlin, he felt bone tired, and his fucking scar still hurt.

The sudden rush of sound confused him. He hadn't risen his head yet so he had no clue where he was, but from the noise he was guess back in front of the maze. There were voices and hurried footsteps everywhere, even a few screams. Fuck his head hurt.

Then he was roughly turned over.

"Harry!"

Groaning he opened his eyes and was met with the concerned blue eyes of the Headmaster's. Really not the eyes he wanted to be gazing at right now.

Groaning he sat up and shifted away from the Headmaster. Looking around he saw that many students were standing in their seats and many more were now crowded on the green trying to find out what was happening.

"He's back." Harry said looking at Dumbledore. "Voldemort, he's back."

"What's going on? What's happened Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded pushing his way through the crowd. "My god, Diggory! Dumbledore…he's dead!"

Shock ran through the crowd as Fudge's words were relayed. Shouts rang out "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory is dead!"

"He's not dead you moron!" Harry shouted upset that Fudge had created a rumor mess, not really minding that he had just called the Minster a moron. He had people panicking for no reason. "He's only stunned!"

"Harry, it's alright now, no need to hang on. You can let go of him now. Merlin, what do I tell his parents?" Fudge asked turning to Dumbledore.

"Are you blind?!" Harry shouted. "Enverte!"

Cedric gasped as the spell was lift. A thunderous gasp reverberating through the crowd.

"I'm alive?" Cedric asked bewildered gazing about him in confusion. It was quite the shift going from the graveyard to being back at school.

"My boy! My boy!" Amos Diggory laminated pushing his way through the crowd, his wife behind them. They both gasped in relief to see Cedric sitting up and rushed at him.

"What happened Mr. Diggory?" The Minster asked edging in.

"Harry you saved me?" Cedric asked turning so he could see Harry. Harry gave him a relieved smile.

"Ced, what happened?" His father pleaded.

"I…the cup was a portkey—"Cedric began, he explained what had happened.

"Harry stay right there." Dumbledore said pulling Harry to his feet and going towards Cedric to find out what happened.

Harry swayed on his feet. He was glad that everyone's attention off of him as everyone surrounded Cedric.

"It's alright Potter. I've got you…let's get you to the hospital wing." A voice said in Harry's ear, a strong hand gripping his arm and dragging him away.

Startled he looked up stumbling as Moody pulled him away.

"But Dumbledore said stay." Harry protested. He wanted his family, he needed to see Emma, Sirius, Draco. He needed to make sure that they were all okay, that they knew he was okay.

"You need to lie down. Come on Potter…"

Harry struggled as he was half pulled, half carried by Moody, who was much larger and stronger than him. This continued all the way back to the castle, Harry was unable to do anything. He had a strong suspicion to what was happening. After all there had been plenty of clues over the year, he just had to see them. Moody had been off to Harry the whole time, and this behavior was really alarming.

"What happened Potter?" the man asked.

"Cup was a portkey." Harry answered as they crossed the entrance hall. What works for one, might work for another. He would keep Moody talking, someone would notice he was gone soon. And if no one did, Emma should know that this was happening, Harry was banking on this being the same as last time. "Was taken to a graveyard…L…Voldemort was there."

"The Dark Lord was there? What happened next?"

There it was, now Harry knew for sure. No one besides the darker families and Voldemort's followers called him the Dark Lord. Alastor Moody would never be one who would do so. He just wasn't sure who this man actually was.

"He tried to kill Cedric, but I was quicker, was able to save him without Voldemort knowing." Harry replied yanking on his arm as he was pulled up the staircase.

"And then?"

Harry glanced nervously around him, they were not going in the direction of the hospital wing.

"He made a potion…got his body…"

"He's returned? The Dark Lord is back?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "He summoned his minions…made the two of use duel…"

"You dueled the dark lord?" Moody asked.

Harry glanced at his face and saw an intense look there; one Harry was not comfortable with.

"In here Potter—"

"Harry!"

Startled Moody spun around dragging Harry with him. To his shock and dismay Harry saw Draco standing there, wand pointed at Moody.

"Trying to attack a professor Malfoy?" Moody threatened wand raised.

"Draco! Don't!" Harry shouted squirming in Moody's hold.

"So, there is something going on with the two of you. I had my suspicions." Moody said with a glare. But Draco stood his ground. Moody smirked and pointed his wand at Harry. "Try anything and I hex Potter. Get in the room."

Deciding that it was better to listen, Harry was relieved to see Draco enter the room. Harry rushed in behind him, turning so that Draco was behind him and blocked from Moody's view.

"Harry," Draco whispered moving closer to Harry, a hand on his arm. Harry would not let whoever this was hurt Draco. He thrust an arm behind him stopping Draco from moving forward.

"Tell me what else happened." Moody demanded ignoring Draco for now. "How did he come back."

Draco tensed behind Harry.

"Some sort of ritual. Bones from his father, some stuff from Pettigrew, and from me. He took blood from me." Harry explained tensely.

"And the Death Eaters? They returned?"

"He called them. Tortured a few, preached at the others."

"He forgave them?" Moody asked incredulously.

"To an extent." Harry admitted. "He mentioned a Death Eater at Hogwarts."

"Did he?" Moody asked turning towards Harry and Draco, magical eye swinging around to check the door before coming back to rest on Harry.

"But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Harry questioned. "Because you're the hidden Death Eater. You put my name in the goblet?" Draco shivered behind him.

"How did he forgive them?" Moody asked training his wand on them. "The ones that wouldn't even go to Azkaban for him, like this coward's own father. I'm assuming you saw Lucius there tonight?"

"He didn't name names." Harry replied lying. There were to many students whose parents had been there tonight, he wasn't ready for this war yet. "He told them that they would have to pay him back. For all the missed years, they owed him that."

"Cowards the lot of them. Ran at the mere sight of the dark mark during the world cup."

"That was you?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"Yes, your father and his friends wasted no time in running when they saw that. Do you boys know what I hate most? A Death Eater that walked free, a servant who abandoned their master when he needed them most. They got off light." Moody growled. "He should have punished them more. They should barely be able to walk after the punishment he would dole out. I risked everything for him, while they did nothing."

"Why?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Moody asked with a harsh laugh. Harry had meant why Moody, but whatever, this guy could rant if he wanted.

"I put your name in the goblet. I pushed Hagrid into showing you the dragons. I tried to help you figure out a way to beat them." Moody gloated. "It hasn't been easy trying to guide you without rousing suspicion. Every ounce of cunning, I had to use to keep Dumbledore off my tracks. He would have been to suspicion if things had been too easy for you. But he hasn't suspected a thing. Not all year."

"Having Diggory help you was to easy. Give him some help, and he comes crawling back to you as a favor. I had to get you in position to the maze, give you enough of a head start that you would beat out all the other champions…"

Harry and Draco listen as the man told them all his plans. How despite Harry's screw ups and seemingly able to work things out, there still had been a lot of help from him. Harry really didn't think it had been that much, even with the egg, as long as he had Draco helping him, would have been able to figure it out just fine.

With his wand still pointed at Draco and Harry, and magical eye trained on them, Moody didn't notice the large Foe-Glass he had in his room start to get foggy. He had shown it to them in class one day, so Harry knew what it meant. Help was coming for them. He just had to keep fake Moody talking.

"Did you wonder why it was so easy in the maze tonight? With me patrolling around and able to see through the outer hedges, I was able to remove many obstacles from your path. Stunning the Delacour girl, and imperiousing Krum. He was meant to finish Diggory and leave your path clear."

"So where is the real Moody? Because I know you're not him. Professor Snape's been missing an awful lot of ingredients key to Polyjuice this year. and one thing I know about Polyjuice if you are using that much, is that you need a constant supply of hair." Harry said speaking up. "Who are you really?"

Harry could see the shapes in the foe-glass were sharper now. Three outlines, no four outlines of people making their way towards them.

"It does not matter." Fake Moody replied. "With the Dark Lord failing to have killed you, I wonder, imagine how he will reward me for doing so. And finding a little traitor also, Lucius will be so disappointed. I will be honored!"

Harry and Draco backed up towards the wall. Harry made sure to keep Draco as covered as he could. Fake Moody looked crazy, normal eye bulging and magical not moving at all, fixed on Harry.

"The Dark Lord and I are so alike." Moody said looking completely insane. He had a look of utter worship on his face. "Disappointing fathers, named after them, and both having the pleasure of killing them!"

"I don't know I think your forgetting a crucial point." Harry said unable to help himself. "I'm assuming you're at least a pureblood. I'm really hoping you're not thinking your lord is one too. He's just a half-blood born of a love potion and abandoned. Or did your dad dose your mom? Other way around?"

"Harry don't!" Draco cried out. Now was not the time to be a sarcastic arse. Though he did like this confident side of Harry.

"Lies!" Moody shouted. "Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

Moody raised his wand, mouth open. Quickly grabbing Draco's wand from his limp hands, Harry was prepared to cast a shield spell over them when—

"Stupefy!" With a flash of red light, the door of Moody's office was blasted apart.

Moody was thrown backwards onto the floor. Harry and Draco quickly scrambled out of the way as four figures made their way into the room. Dumbledore wand outstretched, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Sirius all made their way into the room, stormy expressions on their faces.

Harry smiled in relief. He could see why Dumbledore was reputed to be feared by Voldemort. The look on the headmasters face was intense. No smile, no twinkle in his eyes. This was not the kindly old Headmaster anymore, but a powerful wizard, one who had earned all the titles given to him.

But for Harry and Draco, it wasn't the sight of the Headmaster that filled them with relief, no, it was the sight of their godfathers', men who would do anything to protect them, even kill. And looked ready to now.

Dumbledore stepped into the office kicking the fake Moody over onto his back so his face was now visible. Professor McGonagall went straight to the two of them, Snape and Sirius took to glaring at Moody.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" She asked bewildered. "Oh never mind, let get the two of you out of here." She said giving the two of them a knowing glance. Harry smiled at his godmother.

"No." Dumbledore said sharply.

"But Dumbledore—"

"Harry will stay, he needs to understand. As for Mr. Malfoy, I admit, I am curious, but I will not make him leave. He is here, let him understand what exactly is going on, perhaps he will see the world in a new light." Dumbledore said shocking the room. Draco scoffed, that happened months ago, if the Headmaster was trying that he was too late. Though he was glad he was not being made to leave.

"I…I saw him drag Potter off. I thought it was strange, they haven't gotten on well all year from what I've heard." Draco admitted sending a nervous glance around the room. "Potter was struggling, I found myself following before I could think about it. Then Moody started asking Potter all these questions about the Dark Lord and I stayed. He saw me and pointed a wand at me thrusting me into the room with Potter."

"Who is he?" Harry asked taking the attention away from Draco. "From the way he talked, and things I've picked up over the year, it seemed obvious that he wasn't who he said he was. He practically admitted it tonight with his ranting and worshipful tone of Voldemort."

"You are right Harry. This is not Alastor Moody, the real Moody would have never brought you out of my sight after what happened. No, the moment I noticed you were gone I followed."

"Obviously not fast enough." Draco muttered. He had been the first to follow, and it had been some time before the others had arrived.

"Are you two boys alright?" Sirius asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Didn't have time to before you four came. Only thing he did was probably bruise my arm from the way he was holding me." Harry told Sirius who looked relieved at that.

Dumbledore bent over the prone form and went through the pockets of Moody's robes. He pulled out Moody's ever present hip flask and a set of keys.

"Severus, if you wouldn't mind fetching your strongest truth potion, we can find out what has happened. While you are down there, please take a detour to the kitchens and bring the house-elf Winky with you." Dumbledore asked.

"Draco can go." Snape said speaking up. Draco was relieved, it would give him a chance to collect himself. Harry looked at him in concern, his adventured tended to be a bit much for him and his friends, he could scarcely imagine how the Slytherin was holding up with what had happened in such a short time. "Grab the Veritaserum, you should know the one. It will be on the top shelf in the storeroom near my quarters, the ward on them is password protected, asphodel. Get it and bring it here quickly."

Draco nodded and rushed out the room.

* * *

"Winky!" Sirius called surprising Dumbledore.

"Yes master?" Winky asked coming in with a pop.

"Ah my pardon Dumbledore. Were you not informed?" Sirius asked seeing the look on the headmasters face.

"I am afraid not. She came to me with a Mister Dobby telling me of their new employment come the end of the school year, but I was not informed to who." Dumbledore replied.

"Winky is good with little ones she is. Winky is being so happy to work with babies again." Winky squealed in excitement looking at Sirius with stars in her eyes. Harry thought it was a big improvement to the drunken Winky he had met before.

"Ah yes, I had them a few weeks ago. Here is a picture of your new charges, Corvus and Mira Black." Sirius said getting out a photo of the twins and handing it to Winky. "You are welcome to keep that and show it to Dobby and the other elves."

"Winky is keeping this?" she asked unbelieving holding the treasure close. She beamed when Sirius nodded. "What is master needing?" Winky asked curious when she remembered she was called.

"The headmaster seemed to find that you were needed here. We will wait and see." Sirius answered.

As they waited for Draco to get back, Dumbledore walked over to the large trunk in the corner of the room. The trunk had seven locks affixed to it, taking the first key, Dumbledore opened it. There was a mass of spell books that Harry could see in them.

"That is quite a lot on dark magic." Sirius commented walking over to see some of them. "Not really material that one needs to teach DADA."

"Not really material one needs when pretending to be an ex-Auror, either." Snape commented taking the hip flask and sniffing it. "Recognize this Potter?"

Coming over Harry leaned and sniffed at the bottle, he wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Polyjuice sir." Confirming what he had said earlier.

"Yes."

Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore who was now opening the second lock after closing the trunk. Opening it back up, the spell books were no longer visible. The trunk now showed a variety of sneako-scopes, parchment and quills, and what Harry thought might be an invisibility cloak. This was done with all of the locks, each revealing something different, until they got the to the last one.

Crying out in amazement, the group crowded around what looked to be a kind of pit or underground room. Lying on the floor, some ten feet below, was the unconscious, emancipated, form of the real Mad-Eye Moody. His wooden leg was gone, magical eye not in place, and chunks of his hair was missing.

Sirius immediately jumped into the trunk to see to Moody.

"He's been stunned Albus. Probably controlled by the imperious curse for some time too. He's awful weak." Sirius called out. "Harry throw me the fake's cloak, Moody is freezing down here. Albus, you'll need to get Pomfrey to look at him, but otherwise I think he's alright for the moment."

Sirius climbed out of the trunk and made his way over to Harry. "You alright?" he asked while Snape and Dumbledore started talking.

"I'll be alright." Harry replied glancing at the door. He wanted Draco to come back.

"What happened? Emma wouldn't tell me much." Sirius asked quietly.

"Later, please. I think I'm going to have to tell it again and I don't want to more than once." Harry told his godfather.

"He's changing back." Snape announced to the room. Turning to look Harry saw that where the fake Moody was, the man was indeed changing back. Scars were disappearing, skin was smoothing, nose shrinking, hair retreating. The wooden leg feel off as a normal leg grew back, next the magical eye popped out spinning in every direction.

A pale and skinny man lay before them.

"Who—"

"Barty Crouch Jr." Sirius sneered looking in disgust at the man.

'"Good heavens." McGonagall exclaimed.

"Little master?" Winky squeaked shocked just as Draco raced back in.

He stopped shocked at the sight of the new man lying on the ground.

"Master Barty?!"

"Winky! Know your place now. You are no longer bound to the Crouch's." Sirius barked out.

"I thought he was supposed to be dead?" Draco exclaimed.

"The potion mister Malfoy." Dumbledore asked holding out his hand. Shaking Draco handed it over before retreating to Harry's side.

Dumbledore pulled the man into a sitting position and forced his mouth open, pouring three drops in. "Enervate."

Crouch opened his eyes. His face was slack and unfocused. Dumbledore knelt before him.

"Can you hear me? Tell us your name."

The man's eyes flickered but he nodded his head. "Barty Crouch Jr."

"How did you escape Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked.

"My mother. She was dying, wanted to see me. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favor. We switched with polyjuice, she took my place. The dementors never noticed the difference. I was smuggled out disguised as my mother. She died in there, drinking the potion until the end."

Winky was shaking on the ground but knew not to say anything.

"What happened when you went home? What did your father do?"

"Staged my mother's death. It was a quite thing. I was nursed back to health by the house-elf while my father used a number of spells to subdue me. Once I recovered my only thought was to return to my master."

"How were you subdued?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Imperious curse. Forced to wear an invisibility cloak all the time." Crouch explained under the truth serum.

"Did anyone discover you?" Dumbledore questioned next.

"Bertha Jorkins…" Crouch explained how she had found out and how his father obliviated her, but damaged her memory.

Dumbledore next asked him about the world cup.

"Winky took care of me. She talked my father into it. Spent months trying to persuade him. I had not been allowed out of the house for years." Crouch replied in a monotone voice. "She proceeded to give my father all the reasons she thought it was a good idea. My love for quidditch, the invisibility cloak, fresh air, my mother. In the end he agreed."

"It was so carefully planned. I was left in the top box early in the day with Winky, sitting there invisible. Winky was to just say that she was saving a seat for my father. When everyone had left we would leave, no one would know.

"But there was something Winky never knew." Crouch said some emotion finally making its way into his voice. He looked gleeful. "I was starting to fight the imperious curse. It had taken me some time, but I was finally starting to have moments when I was myself again. It happened while in the top box. I found myself in public after so long, and there was a wand. I hadn't been allowed a wand since before Azkaban. Winky never saw me take it."

The longing was clear in his voice. And the madness.

Harry and Draco exchanged a weary look. Draco remembered hearing about this from his mother, how Harry had lost his wand during the cup. He even remembered seeing Winky in the top box. He had found it strange when Crouch never came.

"Barty is being a bad boy!" Winky shouted. She had clearly taken Sirius' warning to heed, she wasn't referring to Crouch as her master anymore.

"What did you do with the wand?" Dumbledore asked.

"Went back to the tent. Then we heard the Death Eaters, the ones who never went to Azkaban." Crouch spit. "The cowards who never suffered for my master. It was wrong, how free they were, when I was enslaved and locked away. Their sound awoke me. My mind was clearer than ever. I was angry, I had a wand."

"I wanted to attack them. With my father gone from the tent, Winky was left alone with me. She was afraid seeing me so angry. She used her magic to pull me from the tent, into the forest and away from the other Death Eaters. I tried to fight it, get back to the camp, but I was unable to do so. So I did the only thing I could, I cast the dark mark into the sky.

"When the ministry wizards arrived, and shot stunning spells the both of us were hit. My father found me when he went back to check after they had found Winky. I was put back under the imperious curse and brought home."

Winky let out a loud wail of despair hearing how far her previous charge had fallen. She stilled cared for the Crouch's and had wanted for young Barty to get better and turn away from his past mistakes. But he never did. It tore her seeing how there would be nothing to save him this time.

"It was only a few days, before my master arrived. After finding Bertha Jorkins in Albania he had learned of my status and come for me. She had told my master a great deal. The tournament, the crazy old fool Moody coming here to teach. She was tortured until the memory charm my father placed on her broke. She was able to tell him what had happened to me, his most faithful servant." Crouch laughed madly.

"My master conceived a plan. With this information he would be able to come back. When he came and my father answered the door, it was my father's turn to be imperious'd. My master forced him to go about as normal, as though nothing was wrong. And I…I was released. Alive like I hadn't been in years."

"And what did Voldemort ask of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"My Lord! My Lord asked me if I was ready to risk everything for him. It was my greatest dream. I was told he needed a faithful servant at Hogwarts, someone to enter and guide Harry Potter through the tournament. Turn the cup into a portkey and send Harry Potter to him. That way he could return to the powerful Lord he once was!" Crouch laughed manically.

"So, you used Alastor Moody." Dumbledore commented eyes blazing.

"Wormtail and I took care of it. I prepared Polyjuice potion beforehand and we journeyed to his house. We wanted it to be quick, but the rat messed up. He found us and put up a struggle. But I got him in the end, forced him into his own trunk. I took the potion and became his double. When that fool Weasley arrived, I created another story to account for the disturbance called in. With that taken care of I packed everything and made my way to Hogwarts. I kept him alive that way I could question him, find out all I could so I could fool even the great Albus Dumbledore. I also needed his hair to keep for the potion, all the other ingredients were easy enough to steal from the traitor." Crouch said sneering the last part at Snape, who looked back emotionlessly.

"And Wormtail?"

"Went back to my master and kept watch over my father." Crouch said before his mood darkened. "But he fought, just like I did. Eventually it became too dangerous to let him leave the house. He was forced to send instruction by owl instead. But Wormtail the fool was neglectful, my father escaped. Master knew he would go to Hogwarts and confess everything. I was sent word and made to search for him, I waited a week before he showed. Just my luck that Potter came running by and told me exactly where I needed to go to find him. It was easy to take care of the mess before you got there. I stunned Krum and killed my father."

"Noo! How could you be doing that!" Winky wailed.

"What did you do with the body?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Carried it off further and covered it with the cloak. I came back and waited for Potter to come back. With you and Snape there I acted like I had been searching and found nothing yet. When Snape took Potter back up, and you dealt with Karkaroff, I went back and dealt with my father's body. Transfigured it into a bone and buried it." Crouch said proudly.

"And tonight?" Dumbledore asked in a soft voice.

"I carried the cup into the maze" Crouch whispered grinning. "Turned it into a portkey. The plan was complete. And with Potter's confirmation, my master is back, more powerful than ever and I will be rewarded beyond all others!"

With that finished, Crouch lowered his head the potion, worn off. The gathered digested all they had learned.


	68. Aftermath

A/N: End of the semester projects suck.

Whatever, well here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 68 Aftermath

Dumbledore stood with a sigh, staring down at the prone form of Barty Crouch with a look of disgust. He raised his wand and conjured ropes, binding him tightly.

"Minerva, could I ask that you stay here and stand guard? There are a few things I have to take care of." Dumbledore asked looking tired.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for staying, I am sure that none of this has been easy to hear. Would you be so kind as to do me another favor?" Dumbledore asked Draco who nodded. "If you could please go down to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey to return here. I am afraid we need to move Alastor to the hospital wing, he needs care. Help her if she needs it, than get yourself checked over. I ask that you not tell any of your Slytherin friends what has transpired tonight. It will be addressed in the morning."

"Yes sir," Draco replied. He gave a nod to Sirius before leaving, sending one last look at Harry wishing he could just be with him right now after everything that has happened. Harry gives him a small smile, feeling the same.

"Severus, if you could find Cornelius." Dumbledore asked looking at Snape. "Bring him up here, he will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time should he need me."

Snape nodded silently and left.

"Harry, if you and Sirius wouldn't mind following me. We should discuss what happened in my office first." Dumbledore said speaking up.

"Of course headmaster." Sirius replied holding a hand out for Harry. Grateful, Harry took the offered hand and let himself be pulled into his godfather's arms. He leaned on him as they walked towards Dumbledore's office, Harry felt numb with everything that had happened so far.

"Professor? Is Cedric alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he has been taken to the hospital wing for the moment and is with his parents." Dumbledore answered.

They reached the stone gargoyle and Dumbledore gave the password. Moving up the stair case, Dumbledore pushed open the door and wearily sank down into his chair.

Harry and Sirius entered behind him, going to sit in their own chairs. Well Harry would have, except Sirius looked so nervous having him only a few feet away that he moved and asked to sit with Sirius. Smiling with relief, Sirius eagerly nodded and enlarged the chair he was sitting in, pulling Harry in close to his side. They were both grateful to the comfort the other offered.

They sat in silence for a moment. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, trilled and flew across the office landing on Harry's knee. Harry smiled gently, rubbing the bird's plumage. It was peaceful just gazing at the bird. Harry was kind of amused to see that Fawkes must have recently had his burning day, as he was still fairly young looking. It added to his comforting presence.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "I need to know what happened after you touched the portkey. What happened in the maze?"

"This can't wait till morning?" Sirius asked harshly. "Look at him, he's practically asleep on his feet. He needs rest."

"No. He needs to get it out now. He will rest better after that. He has shown great bravery tonight. We just need it for a little longer. Please Harry." Dumbledore asked.

Fawkes let out a soft note. When Harry heard it, he felt like he had been given a pepper up. He smiled thankful at the bird.

Taking a deep breath, Harry began with what happened in the maze. He described how Cedric had come with him and almost died. Only his quick spell work when he had sensed something wrong had saved the boy. He described the potion, but he knew that he would get a better response than a nod of the head were he to talk to Snape about it, he would once he had a chance. Harry described the ritual and the ingredients he knew about. How Voldemort had come back, and summoned his Death Eaters, and the duel that followed. Harry left out the bit about cursing Pettigrew and hexing Lucius. Honestly, he didn't know what possessed him to attack the two men, he figured that Dumbledore wouldn't be very happy that he did. The others probably wouldn't care that much.

Sirius held tight to Harry the entire time not saying much. Harry knew that this must be hurting his godfather. To not have known about what was going to happen, and to see him disappear. If it would have been bad for Draco, it must have been equally bad for Sirius. But both he had Emma understood that they couldn't tell Sirius, especially not when he had been pregnant. Luckily it was not Harry who had to own up to not telling Sirius.

When Harry came to the part of Voldemort requiring his blood, Sirius cursed and Dumbledore got up quickly. Dumbledore told Harry to hold out his arm and inspected the cut. Harry showed both where his robes were torn and where the cut was.

"He purposely chose me for this." Harry commented. "He said my blood would make him stronger than someone else's. My mother's protection, he'd have it too."

"Did he?" Sirius asked concerned not liking the sound of what happened.

"Yeah. He touched my face. Before it would hurt him. Now it was just painful to me." Harry replied softly. It was actually something he wondered, why did it hurt him? Unless it was some side effect of the potion Voldemort used to come back, Harry didn't know the reason why. He wondered if Emma knew, he knew there was more to his odd connection to Voldemort than she was telling anyone.

"That is unfortunate that he has overcome this barrier. Please continue Harry." Dumbledore said taking his seat again.

Harry continued with his tale, describing what happened when Voldemort emerged from the cauldron and his actions after. When he got to their duel, Harry hesitated slightly before deciding that it probably wouldn't hurt to tell Dumbledore about what happened next. After all, he did have to explain how he got away. It was hard at first trying to explain it, the memory of what happened in the graveyard was still to fresh in his mind.

"Why did the wands connect?" Sirius asked confused. He hated that he didn't know what was going on. But he did understand the necessity Emma had felt in keeping it from him, but he would probably be upset about it for a while, when he was done freaking out that is.

"Did you know that their wands share cores?" Dumbledore said suddenly a guarded look on his face. "From what it sounds like, when the two wands connected it produced an effect much similar to Priori Incantatem."

"The reverse spell effect?" Sirius asked perking up in interest.

"Yes, they both contain feathers from Fawkes here. I knew right away when you bought your wand that you had the brother wand. When brother wands meet they will not work properly against each other. When faced in battle an interesting effect happens, a very rare effect. One wand will force the other to in some ways, replay in reverse the last spells it had performed. The most recent first, going back until the connection is broken." Dumbledore explained lacing his fingers together over the desk.

Harry nodded grateful at the explanation. Emma hadn't really touched on what was going to happen when their wands connected, only that they would. He was glad that he could get the chance to understand what had happened. It had been an experience being inside the web. While powerful, it was one Harry didn't want to experience again. The reaction the wands had was one that had worried him.

"So, what exactly happened?" Sirius asked confused.

"A kind of shadow appeared when I forced the effect back on Voldemort." Spoke Harry looking at the floor. "At first it was shadows of the spells he used, screams from the Cruciatus curse. But then, I saw the forms of Betha Jorkins and an old man he had killed."

"They came back to life?" Sirius asked surprised.

"No." Harry said with a shake of his head just before Dumbledore could speak. "It was more like an echo, a shadow."

"But then that means…Harry did you…"

"I saw my parents." Harry said tightly, Sirius gripped him in a tight hug. "It wasn't like their portraits, they felt more there, despite just being an echo. Mum explained it some, she said they were just echoes of their magic, not there. They said they were proud of me." Harry said with a smile looking brightly up at Sirius.

"I bet they were, I know Remus and I are." Sirius replied.

"They told me what I had to do, break the connection. Dad told me they would hold Voldemort off while they could so I could escape. They protected me so I could escape and get back to the cup." Harry explained.

"Harry, why didn't you just use your bracelet?" Sirius asked suddenly looking sharply at Harry.

Blinking, Harry paused before his eyes went wide. During everything that happened his bracelet had escaped his mind.

"I…I forgot about it." Harry replied ashamed. "But even if I had remembered, I couldn't just leave. Cedric was still there. I was dragged away almost right away, I wasn't going to leave him there." Harry said remembering the other boy.

"And that was very admirable. You saved a life tonight Harry. You have shown so much bravery and strength tonight that I would have never expected of one so young. Very few have shown this much courage in the face of Voldemort." Dumbledore said coming around to lay a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing, if that is all Headmaster?" Sirius asked getting up and pulling Harry with him. Harry nodded gratefully. "I'm sure you could use a check over by Pomfrey."

* * *

Following Sirius and Dumbledore, Harry made his way towards the hospital wing. He was hoping that he might get some rest before he was surrounded by everyone asking his questions again.

When Dumbledore opened the hospital wing doors he was immediately greeted with the sight of a crowd of Weasley's, and Hermione looking extremely worried. Madame Pomfrey didn't look happy to have that many people in her hospital wing that were not patients. They were all demanding to know what had happened to Harry and if he was alright.

"For the tenth time, I do not know!" Pomfrey said looking quite haggard and annoyed at the questions.

"What was Malfoy doing here? I bet he knew! He probably did something to Harry!" Ron demanded.

The twins shot him a dirty look. It honestly got on their nerves that Ron was so against Draco. Ever since they had begun spending more time with the boy thanks to Harry, they had come to see him as an actual person they got along with and a friend. Ron didn't know anything about Draco and allowed the feud between the Weasley's and Malfoy's, and his prejudices to cloud his judgement. As soon as they were able to they were planning on leaving the hospital and going to their potions room where Draco had whispered he would meet them at after gathering the others.

"That is none of your business Mr. Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"All he did was come here and alert Madame Pomfrey about Moody here." Cedric replied with a frown from his bed against the wall. His parents silent besides him, but obviously displeased with all the commotion going on the room.

"Cedric! You're alright!" Harry exclaimed happily seeing the other boy awake and alert.

Heads snapped up and looked towards the door when Harry spoke and saw him, Sirius and the headmaster enter the room.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said letting out a little scream.

She had started to move towards him, but Harry was amused to see Emma step in-between with a baby in her arms and let out a relieved smile.

"Harry, there you are."

"Emma." Harry said both relieved and exasperated to see her.

"I went home and grabbed the others." She said speaking up and glancing at Sirius.

Harry noticed a tired and worried looking Remus sitting on a bed with Corvus in his arms.

"Thanks," Sirius sighed moving forward and taking Mira from Emma, sitting next to Remus. Emma wrapped an arm around Harry and led him next to the others and sitting him on a bed. Harry sank on the mattress gratefully.

"Now, Harry has been through quite an ordeal tonight, and has just finished retelling it to me. You are all welcome to stay if he wishes it. But I do not want questions until he is ready to answer. And certainly not tonight." Dumbledore said looking at the others.

They all nodded in understanding, though Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to protest and start questioning Harry.

Harry could hear Sirius whispering to Remus quietly about what happened catching him up on everything. Emma had started to rub his back gently in a soothing manner, which Harry was thankful for, he was quite tense after everything, and the motions were helping him calm down and relax. It helped that his family was close.

"Be that as it may, I need to run some tests on you to make sure you are okay before you sleep Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey announced coming over. "No, you are fine Ms. Lance, no need to move."

Harry smiled as he felt Emma settle back besides him. He saw out of the corner of his eyes, Cedric, who looked like he really wanted to talk to Harry and figure out what happened. He figured the other boy probably hadn't gotten much information on what happened yet.

"Well I must be going, I am sure Cornelius has some questions for me." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Rest up Harry."

Suddenly the hospital wing doors burst open and Fudge came striding in a panicked look on his face.

"What is the meaning of all this Dumbledore!" Fudge demanded.

"I am assuming you questioned him? Yes, well then let us talk in my office. Or perhaps we should go back to the room?" Dumbledore asked cordially and ushered the Minster out.

"You seem alright Mr. Potter. You only have a few scraps except for that cut along your arm. You are suffering from a bit of exhaustion, both physical and magical. I'll get you a dreamless sleep." Madame Pomfrey announced finishing his scan.

"Actually Madame Pomfrey, there is something I would like to ask you." Harry spoke up lowly.

The matron frowned and came closer when it became obvious that he didn't want to announce it to the room.

"I…umm…do you have anything for after effects of the Cruciatus curse? I feel all sore over now that I've taken the time to relax." Harry asked softly.

There was a sharp intake of her breathe when she heard him. He heard Remus growl from the other bed having heard him thanks to his wolf hearing.

"I won't ask right now. You will need a dosage of nerve repairing potion specialized for that curse. Unfortunately, I don't have any here with me." Pomfrey replied with a worried frown. "However, the potion does not need to be applied right away, especially since this is only the first time you have been subjected to the curse. Others who have been subjected to the curse more often and more frequently will need it soon after, but you should be able to wait a few hours. I will ask Professor Snape if he has anything, that man usually has a few of the odd potions laying around."

"Thank you." Harry replied smiling.

Pomfrey nodded and bustled off to her office retrieving the required potions for Harry.

"Hey Harry?" he looked up and saw the twins looking at him in concern.

"I'll be alright guys." Harry said glad to see them.

They nodded but shared a look. "We would stay, but there is something we need to take care of down in our potions room, we left something brewing for a few required hours, but we'll be back later."

"Sure, thanks guys. Let me know how it turns out." Harry said smiling at the twins. He could guess what they were really going to go do. Draco would have some answers for them. From their confrontation with Moody, he could tell them most of what happened.

"Will do boss!" The twins exclaimed with a smile.

"You guys are leaving?!" Ron exclaimed rounding on the twins. "How could you abandon Harry in a time like this?"

"In a time like what?" Fred asked affronted.

"We don't even know what's happened yet and Harry's going to be out for a while under the dreamless sleep. It's not like we're not coming back." George added.

"Fred, George," Bill said stepping up.

"Thanks Bill, but we've got to go." Fred replied with a frown at Ron.

Not wanting to listen to an argument break out, Harry took the goblet that Pomfrey handed him and drank the few mouthfuls of the potion. Everything started to become hazy, and the voices faded around him. Harry felt Emma shuffle back and let him sink into he mattress. Barely able to finish the potion, his exhaustion carried him off to sleep.

* * *

"Draco," Blaise whined. "Why won't you tell us anything?"

Draco glared at his best friend and remained silent.

"Draco?"

Sighing he looked up in the concerned face of Luna. The little third year had a nervous look on her face. Draco gave a small smile to her trying to offer comfort.

"Come here, I know you're worried about Harry." Draco said gently, surprising himself and the others. Smiling Luna hurried over to Draco's side and gave a relieved sigh when he draped an arm over her, pulling her close. Luna was like the odd little sister of the group, and none of them liked seeing her like this.

Gone was the cheerful little girl who sprouted the odd comments. Here was just a scared little girl worried about one of the few friends she had. They were going to do all they could to comfort her.

"Draco!"

"No Blaise." Draco snapped. "We're going to wait for the twins before I say anything. They were in the hospital wing waiting for Harry to show up. Once they come back I'll tell you guys what I know."

The door opened and they all glanced up hopeful that it was the twins. But it was only Neville. Coming in he smiled to see them all gathered as if on instinct and sat down next to Blaise.

Blaise almost instantly relax when Neville came in and quitted down. Draco snickered to himself and even felt Luna giggle a little at Blaise behavior. Nothing had happened between the two yet, but Draco was sure something would soon. Especially if they met anytime during the summer. He knew that Blaise was going to try and arrange something.

"The tower is in an absolute uproar." Neville commented. "It was surprisingly easy to sneak out and come here."

"Slytherin's not much better." Draco replied remembering the state of the common room when he came back and fetched Blaise.

Professor Snape had disappeared with McGonagall and the headmaster leaving the other two heads of houses to sort out the students with the rest of the staff. Neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin appreciated being told to go back to their houses with everything that had happened.

The whole school wanted to know what happened and who was the winner. There were tones of rumors running around the school about Harry and Diggory. Draco was thankful that he had missed out on all that confusion and chaos.

"They all demanding to know what happened?" Draco asked.

"Pretty much." Neville said with a nod. "I snuck out of there as soon as I could. I figured at least some of us would try and meet here tonight. Do you know what happened? I saw you sneak off after Harry and Moody." Neville asked Draco.

"Most of it I think. We're just waiting for Fred and George." Draco responded glancing at the door.

It wasn't too long before Fred and George made their way into the room. Large smiles broke out on their faces when they saw the who group was already in the room.

"Great minds think alike, don't you think Feorge?"

"I couldn't have said it better Gred."

Smiling the group all got comfy on the cushions settled in the corner of the room.

"So, is Harry alright?" Neville asked.

"Yep. He's made it to the hospital wing safe and sound. They've got him on dreamless sleep so he can recover his energy and magic levels." Fred answered leaning forward.

"What exactly happened Draco?" George asked.

"And, we want to know what you know about Moody being in that state. Did you and Harry do something to him?" Fred added.

"Moody?!" Blaise and Neville exclaimed, Luna looked up at Draco in shock.

"It's a long story." Draco said with a sigh.

"We're not going anywhere." Neville announced. "We're here for you and Harry."

"Thanks' Longbottom." Draco smiled.

"Well, to start off the cup was a portkey. This whole tournament was a trap for Harry." Draco said starting to explain. "Moody isn't actually Moody, he's an imposter. The real Moody is the man you saw in the hospital wing, captured and imperious before the school year even started. The imposter has been using Polyjuice the whole time to play Moody and rig the tournament for Harry."

"Who's the imposter?" Blaise asked.

"Barty Crouch Jr."

"That's impossible!" the twins exclaimed, even Blaise looked dubious. Draco glanced wearily at Neville concerned to see how he was taking this.

Neville has his hands clenched into fists a hard expression on his face.

"Neville?" Blaise spoke up looking in concern at the other boy and laying a comforting hand on his arm. Neville gave him a tense smile.

"Go on Draco, continue. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure."

"Just tell me how, he's supposed to have died years ago." Neville replied.

"It was staged. His mother pleaded with Barty Crouch and convinced him to switch their places. Jr. has been living with his father imperious ever since. But he's been regaining some of his strength for a while, he broke free slightly during the world cup and was the one to steal Harry's wand and cast the dark mark in the sky."

"When Peter Pettigrew escape last year, he went looking for You-Know-Who. He found him and captured that ministry woman Betha Jorkins that's been missing. She knew about Crouch Jr. and the tournament. Pettigrew and You-Know-Who came back and freed Jr. and imperious'd Crouch."

"They wanted to use Harry to help bring back You-Know-Who and used the tournament to do so."

"So, does that mean You-Know-Who is back?" Blaise asked inn a small voice. Draco nodded causing the others to gasp.

"Jr. tried to give as many subtle hints as he could to get Harry further along in the tasks. Tonight, he charmed the TriWizard Cup into a portkey that brought Harry to a graveyard that would be the place for the ritual to bring You-know-who back." Draco explained.

"How did Harry get back?" Luna asked eyes bright with worry.

"Apparently, they dueled and he somehow got away." Draco explained. "I don't really know what happened with Cedric, but I think they tried to kill him but Harry was able to save him. When he got back I saw fake Moody grab Harry and bring him away from the other teachers. I got worried and followed them, he caught me and almost cursed Harry." Draco said emotions flooding his last words causing his voice to tremble.

"Oh Draco," Luna cooed and gave him a hug.

"I was there when they revealed all this, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore weren't far behind me and burst in right as Jr was about to curse us. The headmaster let me stay for some odd reason. When it was all finished he made me get Pomfrey to tend to the real Moody. After she checked me over I got Blaise and came here." Draco said finishing up the story quickly.

He looked around the room and saw all the wide opened and shocked faces of his friends.

"Wow mate, that's a lot." Fred mumbled.

Draco nodded mutely. They sat there for a while letting everything sink in. eventually thought Fred and George announced that they should probably get back. Draco nodded and let them know that he was most likely going to be staying there for the night. Sharing a look, Blaise, Neville, and Luna agreed and told the twins that they would be staying with Draco.

Draco smiled at his friends awash with all the support they were giving each other. He would never have these kinds of relationships in Slytherin.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, warm, and still a bit sleepy. He wondered if the potion had worn off and if that was the reason he had woken.

But then he heard the whispering.

The potion may have worn off, but it was probably the hushed voices that had woken him.

"They'll wake him at this rate!"

"You'll wake him if you don't shut your trap!" Harry heard Emma hiss in response to whoever had spoken.

"Something can't have happened already, can it?" Bill's voice drifted though Harry's sleep muddled brain.

Harry opened his eyes blearily. He could see the faint out line of Mrs. Weasley and Bill most likely standing, Emma, Sirius, and Remus were sitting on a bed next to his. Harry wasn't quite sure where Ron and Hermione had gone.

"That's the Minister and Minnie out there, isn't it?" Harry heard Sirius ask.

"Yes, I heard them a bit ago, I was hoping that they wouldn't come this way." Remus replied.

Now that Remus mentioned it, he could hear people shouting and running towards the hospital wing.

"It is regrettable that it happened, but all the same Minerva, it's not like the man didn't deserve it." Fudge said loudly.

"It should have never been brought into the castle! Dumbledore expressly forbid it last year, his stance would not have shifted!" McGonagall yelled.

"It was only one—"

"One is enough to do significant damage! Why couldn't you have just called in an Auror. They would have been just as capable of handling the situation."

The hospital doors burst open and Fudge came striding in followed by McGonagall and Snape. Both professor was wearing matching scowls on their faces. As Bill and Mrs. Weasley moved to open the screen that Pomfrey had put up, Harry sat up and accepted his glasses from Emma who were holding them out to him.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded seeing Mrs. Weasley.

As the screen was moved away, Harry could make out Cedric sitting up, most likely woken by the commotion also, his parents not there now.

"He's not here." Mrs. Weasley replied angrily. "Don't you think you would have better luck finding him in his office?"

Fudge spluttered and began to answer but the doors opened again and Dumbledore came sweeping in making his way towards the group.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked abruptly. "I thought you were guarding Crouch Minerva? Minister I have been wondering where you had gotten off to."

"There is no longer a need to stand guard Albus." She cried a look of outrage on her face. "You can thank the Minster for that."

Harry looked in surprise at his godmother, he had never seen her explode quite like that. It was a bit awe inspiring. She was trembling with fury and glaring at the Minister. Clearly the others were a bit impressed by her attitude, Harry didn't think he had seen that level of respect shining in Sirius' eyes before.

"See that Mira, I want you to grow up to be strong just like her." Harry heard his godfather whisper to his daughter. Remus chuckled lightly beside him.

"When the Minster was informed that a Death Eater was caught and responsible for the chaos that transpired tonight, he deemed it the upmost importance that his person was protected when he came to investigate." Snape said in a low voice. One that Harry had heard often enough in potions, a voice that said he was most displeased with what had happened and that you were an idiot.

"He left and brought back a dementor to accompany him into the castle. Apparently, it was needed to question a wandless and incapacitated man. He brought it with him to the office where Barty Crouch Jr. was being detained."

"I told him you would not agree! As soon as he came! I tried to stop him, but—"

"My dear woman!" Fudge roared looking angry. "It is within my right as Minister of Magic, to assure my safety when meeting with possibly dangerous criminals!"

"An Auror would have served the same purpose!" McGonagall announced shrilly drowning out Fudge's protests. "As soon as that creature entered the room, despite the Minster's patronus, it swooped down on Crouch and…and…"

"Crouch was kissed." Snape said finishing McGonagall's sentence when it became apparent that she could not continue.

Harry felt a chill wash over him. Kissed. The man's soul sucked right out by the dementor. Sirius and Remus shivered both remembering the fate that would have befallen Sirius had he not been found innocent.

"I hardly see it as a loss! The man has been responsible for numerous deaths, not just recently either. There was a reason he was in Azkaban before!" puffed Fudge.

"But he cannot testify, Cornelius." Dumbledore said in a resigned voice. "Now he can no longer give evidence about what has happened."

"What happened? What happened!" Fudge yelled. "Nothing happened except this raving lunatic set up part of this tournament to get at one of the students. From what your professors have told me, he seemed to think he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions."

"Voldemort was giving him instructions." Dumbledore said calmly. "Bertha Jorkins, and Barty Crouch were all casualties in his plan to come back and restore him."

"You-Know-Who is not coming back! That monster is dead!" Fudge exclaimed.

"On the contrary Minister, he has come back and his body was restored just hours ago." Dumbledore replied.

Fudge looked like he had been slapped in the face. He starred at Dumbledore like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's preposterous Dumbledore." He spluttered.

"As Minerva and Severus, he no doubt told you, Crouch Jr. was questioned under veritaserum and confessed how he was smuggled out of Azkaban and killed Jorkins and his father. He confessed his plan to capture Harry, all for his master." Said Dumbledore.

"Look here Dumbledore, you can't honestly believe this." A slow frown appeared on the Minister's face. "The man was mad. You surely can't believe that You-Know-Who is back. Crouch may have believed himself acting on You-Know-Who's orders, but you can't honestly believe all that he was sprouting."

"When Mr. Potter touched the TriWizard cup he was taken to a graveyard right to Voldemort himself. He witness the rebirth, I will be willing to explain it all to you in my office." Dumbledore replied unfazed.

"And you are willing to take the work of a fourteen-year-old boy Dumbledore?" Fudge asked skeptical.

"I don't know all about You-Know-Who coming back Minister, but I was there with Harry. Someone tried to kill me." Cedric said speaking up from his bed.

"And did you see You-Know-Who?" Fudge questioned.

"No sir." Cedric said with a frown.

"See Dumbledore there is no proof except the word of a boy. For all we know it could have been a set up between Crouch and some other rouge Death Eater. I will not throw the wizarding world into panic over this." Fudge said angrily.

"Perhaps we should take this into my office, Minister." Dumbledore said gesturing towards the door.

"The words of lunatics and boys." Fudge mumbled. "Don't think I haven't heard the rumors Dumbledore. A parselmouth, teachers' out to get him, pains in his scar. I heard that only a few weeks ago he claimed to have seem some sort of hallucination."

"You've been talking to Skeeter."

"I don't need to talk to her to hear the rumors, these things have been circulating for years." Fudge declared.

"Harry is perfectly sane, as much as you or I." Dumbledore replied.

"I saw Voldemort come back." Harry said steely looking at the Minster. "As far as I was concerned it seemed real enough with the man trying to kill me. Pettigrew was there along with other Death Eaters, though I didn't get any names. I saw Voldemort get put into a cauldron and get his body back. He forced me to duel him after using the Cruciatus curse on me. You can believe that it was all some hoax, but the facts stand that I was kidnapped and someone tried to kill Cedric and myself. You can't sweep that under the rug."

"Why did no one tell me this?" Snape demanded suddenly sweeping towards Harry and running a diagnostic on him with his wand. A stormy expression clouded his face as the results came back. "Mr. Potter here has been subjected to the Cruciatus curse. I will fetch the required potions for you."

"And Cedric too please Sev." Harry asked quietly. Snape glanced at the other boy and nodded.

"There is no evidence!" Fudge yelled. "Just the word of a boy."

"There would have been had you only kept your prisoner alive instead of letting him be kissed!" McGonagall yelled.

"I will not have panic but stating what-ifs! Telling the public something like this will destabilize everything we have worked for the last thirteen years!" Fudge exclaimed face going slightly purple.

There were many frowning faces directed at the Minister. Previously Harry had thought the man was alright, if a little flaky. He had seemed to go with what the crowd wanted, but was essentially good natured. But now all Harry could see was an angry wizard, refusing to even listen to the possibility of Voldemort being back.

The Minster stormed out of the hospital wing, Dumbledore hot on his heels. The two of them arguing all the way. Fudge was adamant that Voldemort wasn't back, and Dumbledore could be heard trying to persuade him to remove the dementors and send an envoy to the giants.

"Here Potter." Snape said handing him something. Looking at his professor Harry saw a small vial being held out to him. "It was summoned from my quarters, you should only need a small sip. It should ease the ache in your nerves."

"Thank you, professor." Harry said grateful. He took the vial and took a small sip of the vial concoction. He felt an immediate easy on his body which had still been tense.

"Mr. Diggory you also, I have been made away that you also suffered the curse some." Snape said taking the vial and holding it out to Cedric.

Cedric drank from it and also seemed more relaxed afterwards.

Harry looked up to see worried looks directed at him. He grimaced, he didn't really want to have to explain everything just yet.

"Don't worry cub," Sirius spoke up seeing the look on Harry's face. "I explained what happened while you were sleeping."

"Thanks." Harry said looking around. "Where are the twins?"

"Right here Harrykins!" Fred and George said loudly striding into he hospital wing. "Would have come in sooner, but we figured it would be better to stay clear of the yelling."

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Weasley demanded seeing the twins.

"We told you, we were going to work on a potion that we had let sit." Fred replied.

"And that took hours, did it?"

"A bit, we also had to test the results." George replied with a shrug.

"Professors', I don't know what the state of your houses are in now, but they were quite disorganized after everything that happened. It might be good to check in on them." Fred added remembering what Draco and Blaise had said.

Snape and McGonagall nodded. "It is late, we will check in on them in the morning." Snape replied. "Thank you for making us aware of the problem."

There were a few shocked looks directed at Snape from various Weasley's and Cedric, it was odd behavior for him.

Harry sighed it had been a busy day. Truthfully, all he wanted to do was curl up in front of the fire with Draco. That would really settle him.

"Harry, mind if I come over there. There's something I need to talk to you about." Cedric said speaking up suddenly.

"Sure, what is it?" Harry asked curious positioning himself better on the bed, that way he could sit up and face Cedric.

"I don't know what exactly happened after the cup took us, you say that You-know-Who came back, and I want to believe that you are telling the truth, I just don't know for sure." Cedric paused and waved his hand when it looked like Harry was going to interject. "No, just let me say what I have to say. Whatever happened, it still stands that someone tried to kill me, and I want to thank you for saving me. You were on your guard the whole time, I relaxed to soon, and I could have died. But thanks to you I didn't."

"Cedric— "

"In the confusion, once I was up, the minster wanted to figure out the issue on who won. He had the money and everything out, but you had disappeared. When they started calling out your name to clarify the issue, that's when everyone figured out you had disappeared. I tried to argue that the both of us had taken the cup, that it was my idea, and I wanted to split the prize with you, but they said since you weren't there, the championship went to me." Cedric confessed.

"Really? You won? Congratulations Cedric." Harry said beaming, he ignored the shaking heads and rolling eyes at his accepting behavior.

"Yes well, now that the money is mine, I want to share it with you, it's only fair." Cedric replied.

"You don't have to do that." Harry protested.

"But I want to." Cedric answered pulling out a sack of coins. "500 galleons, it's yours."

"Cedric, I can't, you deserve this more than I do." Harry said shaking his head.

"You saved my life, I won't take it back. Do with it what you will." Cedric said with a smile as he got back up and laid down on his bed.

Harry looked at the bag in dismay, he really didn't need the prize money or have any idea what to do with it.

"Sirius? Emma?" he asked hoping they would have a suggestion.

"You know, I always though investing would be a good business venture. Definitely a good way to use your money wisely." Emma commented.

Invest? The only business he knew of was the one the twins wanted to start. Harry looked over at the twins and saw that despite everything that was happening, theY had a piece of parchment out talking about something, their business was never far from their minds. He didn't even think that they had noticed what Emma had said.

It would be a good way to use the money, he already knew that Sirius was going to fund some of their business to at least get them started.


	69. The Seeker Games

A/N: This stupid chapter has taken me over two weeks to write and I am still not entirely happy with it. Stupid writers block is impeding me from finishing this story. You will all be lucky if you ever get another quidditch chapter again. I said this earlier in the story but I can't write quidditch, I am not a big sports person, nor am I very knowledgeable about quidditch. These seeker games that I insisted on having are completely messing me up. I hope I give you enough information in the chapter for you all to visualize at least some of what is happening, if not, tough.

Sorry, you know I love you guys. Please enjoy this chapter. Read and Review!

Err, small warning…there's a slightly more heated Drarry action at the beginning of this chapter than I've written before. Nothing to explicit, but thought it would be wise to let everyone know. Scenes like this will not happen too often. But I hope I wrote it okay, never written a scene like this before.

And I guess I should let you all know that next week will be the final chapter of part two of the Siriusly Changing Things Series (don't worry there will be another part after this).

* * *

Chapter 69 The Seeker game

The next few days passed in a blur for Harry. Dumbledore had announced at breakfast the day after the tournament what had transpired after Harry and Cedric disappeared. He asked that the students refrain from asking Harry and Cedric about what had happened.

That didn't stop the whispers from roaming across the halls wherever Harry and Cedric went. It didn't bother Cedric too much, people were more interested in congratulating him on winning the tournament. Since Harry hadn't been present, Cedric had been declared the official winner despite both of them taking the cup.

For Harry, it was different. Not many believed that Voldemort was back and there were many rumors that he was crazy going around. The only thing people agreed on was that there had been a rouge Death Eater that had impersonated a professor and had set up something to try and get at Harry, the other champions had been casuality during the tournament.

Thankfully, Fleur and Krum were very understanding of the situation and didn't blame Harry for anything. They argued that despite the interference in the tournament, they had all still played their best.

Harry ended up spending quite a bit of time with Ron and Hermione, though the twins hung around with him as much as they could. Neville was still a strong support for him and stayed close also. The few times he left, it was only to report to Draco and fill him in. Harry really just wanted to hide out in their potions room and spend time with Draco, whom he hadn't really been able to see since the incident with Crouch.

Draco understood and Harry was so grateful for that. Ron and Hermione we hovering quite a bit as if afraid he might disappear. Thankfully they didn't bring up what happened respecting that Harry didn't want to talk about it.

The one time they did was when Ron mentioned a meeting his mother had with Dumbledore.

"She wanted to know if you could come straight to our house this summer." Ron said. "But Dumbledore said you had to go back to the Dursley's at least at first."

Harry tried not to bristle when he heard this and it was a lot of effort not to say anything. It wasn't Dumbledore's place anymore, or even at all, to tell Harry where he had to live. The only reason he was going back to the Dursley's this summer at all was to keep up appearances. Sirius would have a fit when he heard about this.

Nor was it Mrs. Weasley's place to want him to go straight to her house, as much as he appreciated the gesture. It wasn't like he was alone anymore, he actually had someplace other than the Dursley's that he was welcome.

Sirius had assured him before he left that he would finalize everything as soon as he could. All the necessary paperwork had been filed discreetly by Amelia, and Sirius said that Harry would be officially under the guardianship of Sirius Black and his mate Remus Lupin as of the 5th of July.

Harry was so excited to move in with his family, that he could hardly wait.

It was finally three days after the events of the tournament that Harry was able to slip away thanks to Hermione. He had finally been able to wear her down and say that he needed some time to himself. She had gotten the hint that he wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend. She didn't question it too much and let him go as she distracted Ron. Harry was so glad that she at least knew he had someone and wasn't going to get in the way of that.

Harry walked down into the dungeons with a smile on his face. Stopping in front of the of the door to the twins' potions room he smiled. It had been amazing so far that no one had stumbled upon their group. But one of the reasons Harry guess, was that the twins had fixed a sign to the door stating " _Weasley Twins experimental potions room, Authorized by Professor Snape_ ". Harry was sure that had been enough to stop any stray people from entering. Plus, the room was fairly close to Snape's office, that students weren't going to venture that way unless necessary.

Harry knocked and opened the door smiling as he did so. He spotted the twins hovering over a potion and comparing notes.

"Harry."

Spinning around he saw Draco stand up from the cushion he had been sitting on. Smiling he launched himself at Draco, throwing them both back down onto the cushions. Draco's arms tightened around Harry, as he landed on top of Draco. Harry sighed happily and relaxed into the embrace of Draco's arms.

"Hi." He whispered into Draco neck snuggling closer.

"Hi yourself." Harry heard Draco chuckle. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Harry responded, placing a kiss on the side of Draco's neck causing him to shiver.

"Should we leave you two alone for a bit?" Harry heard one of the twins ask.

Turning in Draco's arms, he regarded the twins who were looking at them with a bemused smile. Harry blushed at their words.

"If you wouldn't mind." Draco answered to Harry's surprise before he could answer. "I would like some alone time with him."

"Will do Draco."

"Try not to let things get too far."

"And have fun!"

Blushing Harry hid his face in Draco's neck as the twins left. Draco laughed and moved them around so they were propped up against some of the cushions and in a more comfortable spot, Harry still nestled in his arms.

"Come here," Draco said softly lifting Harry's face. Humming Harry looked at him inquiringly.

Smiling Draco moved his head and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. Harry sighed happily. He had missed kissing Draco. It gave him such a cherished and safe feeling when he was with the other, and it only increased when they kissed.

They snogged for a while, their kisses gradually becoming more heated. Normally Harry and Draco were careful not to take it too far, but with the stress and worry of the past few days, they ignored that and just focused on each other.

Harry moaned into the kiss. Merlin he had really needed this, he felt like he was a bowstring ready to snap at any moment.

Breaking the kiss for air, Draco panted as Harry began to trail kisses down his neck.

"Mmhh…Harry…"

"Dray…"

Needing to feel Harry closer Draco pulled the other boy closer in his arms as he brought his lips back to Harry's. The pulling motion dragged Harry closer and caused their hips to brush wrenching a gasp from the both of them.

"Harry," Draco whined loving the feeling of his boyfriend pressed just so against himself.

"Draco." Harry panted, their kisses becoming less kiss like and more open mouthed and tongues as they got lost in the moment. He moaned as Draco pushed him against his body causing their hips to brush again. A thrilling feeling shooting through Harry's body. "Dra…we…we shouldn't…promised…"

"Just this…please…" Draco whispered, moaning as he clutched Harry's backside and pulled him against himself again.

Harry let out a whimper as he moved his hands and clutched the back of Draco's head, fingers wrapped in his hair.

Harry found himself nodding as he opened his legs and moved so he was straddling Draco. Draco's hands a firm pressure on his hips.

Harry felt strung tight as Draco moved them, like he would break any moment.

* * *

Draco had a large smirk firmly placed on his face as he walked into the Greet Hall for lunch that day. Taking a seat, he ignored the intense and curious stare that was being directed at him from Blaise, and began piling food onto his plate. He was feeling rather hungry today.

That behavior went on for a few minutes as Blaise became increasingly impatient and began to squirm.

"Oh, out with it Draco!" Blaise finally exclaimed unable to keep quiet any longer. "What's happened to make you so smug?"

"What makes you think anything has happened?" Draco asked arching a brow at his friend questioningly.

"Please," Blaise exclaimed exasperated. "I passed the twins earlier, they said not to go to the room today. That you and Harry needed some "alone" time in there."

"That is none of your business Zabini." Draco replied harshly.

"Come on Dray, you can't tell me nothing. Not after the way you waltzed in here." Blaise pleaded not heeded the warning in Draco's voice.

"And how was that?" Draco asked in a low voice glaring at his friend who only grinned in response.

"You look like the cat that just got the cream." Blaise replied leering at Draco and wagging his brows in a ridiculous manner. Unfortunately for Blaise, the last part was said rather loudly.

There were quite a few heads at the table that turned to regard them. Much to Draco's embarrassment, there were a few apraising looks directed at him. Along with Pansy who looked upset a few seats down.

Draco glared at Blaise who had the decency to look abashed at the attention they had received. Blaise hung his head and let the topic drop, listlessly picking at his food.

Eventually most students turned back towards their own food and conversations.

"I'm sorry Draco," Blaise apologized softly. "I shouldn't have been so loud, or aired this at the table."

Draco looked at him and nodded his head. "Forgiven."

Blaise beamed and leaned in close. "So how far did you get? Bump uglies yet?"

"Blaise!" Draco admonished blushing.

"Sorry, but you can't leave me hanging like this. You have to give me something." Blaise complained.

"No." Draco replied refusing to answer.

Unfortunately, Blaise took that answer the other way.

"So you didn't go all the way. Did you get your mouth any lower?" Draco turned towards his friend eyes wide, he could not believe Blaise was asking this, and at lunch! "No? get a hand on each other? At least tell me there was some frottage, otherwise why did I bother not coming." Blaise complained.

"Merlin and Morgana Blaise! Its none of your business!" Draco protested blushing furiously. The nerve of his friend.

"Sorry man, had to ask." Blaise replied with a shrug.

"Unbelievable." Draco groaned shaking his head. How was this his life, stupid nosy friends. There was no way he was answering Blaise's question.

"Are you bothering Draco again Blaise?" Daphne Greengrass, another girl in their year, asked sitting down, Theo following not far behind her. "I thought you would have learned by now not to push him when he doesn't want to talk."

"What was it this time?" Theo questioned curious.

"Well it was—"

"Shut the fuck up Blaise if you know what's good for you." Draco threatened glaring at his friend.

"And subject dropped. You really have poor preservation skills for a Slytherin Blaise." Theo said warily.

"Not my fault Draco here is easy to rile up." Blaise said with a shrug.

"Check it out, looks like something is going on. They've been talking for a few minutes now." Tracey Davis exclaimed excitedly squeezing her way onto the bench next to the other Slytherin fourth year students, Pansy not far behind.

"What are you talking about Trace?"

"Look, Potter and Diggory."

Draco and Blaise glanced up to see that Harry was standing next to Cedric looking to be in deep conversation. The two had just gotten up from where they had been sitting at the Hufflepuff table, Draco ignored the surge of jealously that coursed through him, and watched as the two boys made their way over to the Ravenclaw table and started talking to Chang of all people.

"What's going on?" Blaise questioned.

"No clue." Draco replied with a shrug, he really didn't know what this was about.

The two boys talked with the Ravenclaw girl for a while before nodding and getting up. The Slytherins, and most of the hall by this point was watching with interest. What really got the whispers going was that now the odd group was making their way over to the Slytherin table.

The whole table stilled when Harry came over to them. Furious whispers broke out along the hall. Draco could even see Weasley standing up across the room looking like he wanted to run to Harry's side.

"Malfoy." Draco blinked up at his boyfriend confused. What was going on here?

"Potter. Is there something we can help you with?" Draco answered cautiously.

"Yes, there is. I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? Shouldn't you ask me on a date, take me to dinner at least first before propositioning me?" Draco replied with a smirk unable to help himself from taunting Harry. It was such an easy opening.

Harry blushed when he realized what he had said and how it had sounded. Draco noticed Diggory looked amused, and Chang was uncomfortable. The rest of the Slytherin table found his comment hilarious, especially given Harry's reaction, and were laughing hard.

"Did you miss quidditch this year Malfoy?" Diggory asked throwing Draco off.

He peered at Diggory trying to see what his angle was, but he had nothing.

"I'm sorry are we starting a new conversation now? I thought Potter was in the middle of propositioning me." Draco asked sifting his gaze to Diggory.

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed looking angry. Draco did love it when Harry looked angry.

"What are you on about Diggory?" Graham Montague, a large 6th year Slytherin demanded standing up. He would have been captain had there been quidditch that year, and was upset that it was held from him. He was in the same year as the twins and Cedric. Draco knew that he didn't get along with the twins at all and they were always antagonizing him.

Harry gestured for Krum to join them from the Durmstrang portion of the table.

"Ever since the first task, Krum has been interested in flying against me to test my skill. I suggested a seeker's game to make it fair to the other seekers in the school, mainly those on the house team. We would compete between each other and the winner would get to fly against Krum." Harry explained to the whole of Slytherin house who was listening to them at this point.

"This also is a good opportunity to show the good relationship between the schools. I realized that some of the tasks were difficult for the students to watch since a majority of it took place away from the general viewing area. I figured this would be a good farewell for the leaving schools and a good way for the students to get a little more out of this tournament before everyone leaves." Harry explained looking primarily at Draco.

Draco could hardly believe what he was hearing, Harry hadn't talked to him about this at all. It was an amazing opportunity. He looked towards Montague who was thinking it over.

"Have you gotten permission?" Montague asked. He knew an amazing opportunity when he saw one.

"I was going to approach McGonagall right after this. I figured she would be more open to accepting the proposal if all four of the school's seekers came and asked her. Doing it during lunch was an added bonus." Harry replied.

The Slytherin's looked at him appraisingly, surprised that Harry had thought it through that much.

"What kind of seeker game?" Draco asked, he would be the one flying after all.

"Best two out of three. Once a winner has been determined between the four of us, that person will fly against Krum.

"How will the competitors get picked?" Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin's keeper, asked.

"Randomly by a Beauxbaton's student, that way there is no bias or cheating. We could have a professor do it, but this way the other school is involved." Diggory explained.

"And we already asked them, there is no seekers that came with their delegation, so they don't need to play. Durmstrang doesn't have any other seekers besides Krum here with them either." Harry added.

"Malfoy?"

"I'll do it. Not like I get the chance every day to possibly go against a professional quidditch player." Draco responded, he was quite eager about this. He would chew Harry out later for not telling him, but honestly it was a really nice surprise like this. Best boyfriend ever, most wouldn't include others in the chance to do this.

Of course, Draco didn't doubt that in the end, it would be Harry that went against Krum, but that didn't mean Draco wasn't going to try.

"Great." Harry said happily beaming, it shocked many of the Slytherins who had never seen such an open and honest expression on Harry's face around them that wasn't anger or disdain. "Why don't we all go up now?"

Nodding the group of seekers made their way to the teacher's table. Draco could see that many of the teachers were curious and looking at their group in interest. Especially Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. It wasn't often that Harry Potter was seen talking with Slytherin's and getting along with Draco Malfoy, nor did he interact with the other houses much. Draco wondered what Dumbledore's reaction would be when Harry went to his head of house instead of the headmaster.

"Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape." Harry greeted the group.

"Harry my boy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said jovially.

"Professors," Harry began, making sure to address all three. "During the first task Viktor Krum and I got to talking about quidditch. After he saw my fly he expressed an interest in flying against me himself."

"Ve have agreed upon a seekers game." Krum noted.

"And this requires the others how?" Snape asked interested in what Harry had planned.

"I felt it unfair to simply take this opportunity myself, when I know that there are so many talented seekers here at Hogwarts among the other houses." Harry stated.

"Harry came up with the idea that the four of us compete in small elimination rounds to find one who would go against Krum. It would be best two out of three seeker games." Cedric told them.

"We have already spoken to the other schools and they have no other seekers who would join. After talking it over with the other seekers, who have agreed, we felt it was time to ask for permission to do this." Harry announced.

"It can be seen as a final show in friendship between the schools, and a last activity for everyone to participate in." Draco added seeing the calculating and anticipatory looks in the two heads of houses.

"Do you have a way to include the Beauxbaton's students?" McGonagall asked.

"They would pick the random draw that would decide who each of us compete against first, that way there is no bias." Chang explained.

"I am sorry children, but I am not sure if it would be possible, given the tournament." Dumbledore replied looking solemn.

"Well then its lucky that this has nothing to do with the tournament. It is merely a friendly competition between friends. There are no rules against that, not even small unofficial games against the other houses." Draco replied smugly. He knew the rules, quite a few of the Hogwarts ones, and there was nothing that he could think of that would limit them except the headmaster not wanting them to. And Harry had alleviated this problem by approaching not only the headmaster, but also the deputy and another professor, all rather publicly he might add. If the other two professors agreed, Dumbledore would be pressured into letting Harry have his way.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. I give you my permission and will see if Madame Hooch is available to come and oversee the match." McGonagall announced granting her permission. Snape nodded also, signaling he thought it was a good idea.

Harry smiled happily joining in with the others who were excited about this. Draco was a bundle of excitement at this chance, though he didn't outwardly show it. His eyes did gleam with excitement though.

One of the things he missed most about no quidditch was the competitiveness that arose when playing against Harry. Now that he would be less distracted by negative feelings against Harry, he might be able to enjoy this chance and do his best.

McGonagall stood up and addressed the hall announcing what had taken place. A thunderous cheer went up at the announcement of the seekers game, each house celebrating the fact that their seekers could have a chance like this. The students were even more excited now that they would be able to see more action like this, quidditch had been sorely missed this year. Harry had been right earlier, when he said that the students hadn't seen much during the tournament due to how the tasks were constructed.

She finished off the announcement that the games would take place tomorrow afternoon. It wouldn't take all that long to set everything up.

* * *

"Harry why did you do that?"

Draco cocked his head in interest as he left the great hall and heard the Weasel talking with Harry. He glanced over and saw them by the door, Weasley looked awfully confused.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked.

Draco moved closer so he could listen in on what was being said.

"The whole Krum thing, why are you brining the other seekers into it. This is your chance to go against a professional, you would be jeopardizing your chances with this. I may not like the guy but why bring others into this?" Weasley questioned.

Unable to help himself Draco scoffed. Hearing him, Weasley and Harry turned noticing him.

"Have something to say Ferret?" Weasley snarled glaring at Draco.

"Just how little do you trust Potter?" Draco asked leaning against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Weasley demanded.

"Even though I don't like to admit it, I can acknowledge that Potter is the best seeker out of the four houses, he'll still most likely win even with myself and the others playing for the chance. Potter is just being his usual Gryffindor self and trying to include everyone. It gives not only the seekers a chance to be included, but the way he has this set up is including the whole school. It's a brilliant move on his part especially with all that is going on." Draco replied with a shrug.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Weasley asked confused.

"Really? With a the mess that is going around, Dumbledore prattling off that You-Know-Who being back—"

"That's true Ferret and don't even deny it!" Weasley yelled out. "Your father was probably even there that night!"

"Merlin, Weasley that is not even what I was trying to say." Draco replied exasperated. "I wasn't saying that You-Know-Who was back or wasn't. My honest opinion, sure he might be back, I've noticed the growing tension. But the only word anyone has to go off of is Potter's, and that is all Dumbledore is citing, a 14 yr. old boy. You can already tell that most students don't believe him, you think that will change with the rest of society when there are so many other powers at play? Sure Dumbledore has some influence, but generally people need more than one person's word to accept that something this major has happened. They're not going to accept it just because Dumbledore and his golden boy said it happened."

"This gives the students something else to focus on besides one of their own almost dying. But all you seem to be able to do is question your supposed best friend's decisions. Haven't you learned your lesson?" Draco asked noticing the growing crowd.

"Yeah whatever. I don't have to listen to you stupid Death Eater." Weasley mumbled, but Draco heard him.

Angry that all of this was being aired to the student body, Draco glared at Weasley. "Don't you dare call me that, you know nothing about me."

"I know your father is—"

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about him like that! This isn't even about him!"

"Ron, I don't even know for sure if Mr. Malfoy was there that night. Like I said, Voldemort never said any names." Harry said trying to make peace.

"Harry, you can't believe him!" Weasley said turning on Harry.

"That is enough." Snape demanded sweeping through the crowd, scowl firmly in place as he glared at everyone gathered.

"But professor—"

"I saw the whole thing. Detention Weasley, and 20 points for starting a fight in the middle of the Entrance Hall."

"But Malfoy—"

"Did nothing but express his opinions. You are the one who choose to fight over what he said. Tonight, my office at 8." Snape announced leaving no room for objection as he swept out of the hall and down the dungeons, dispersing the crowd as he went.

Weasley glowered at the Potion's Professor's retreating back.

Draco shock his head and moved down to the dungeons, Weasley let his temper control himself too often. Harry probably would head back towards his common room, but he didn't feel like going back to the Slytherin common room at the moment. So he would just spend some more time in the group's room.

He stumbled just as he reached the door when he felt something slam into him.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Harry told him kissing him quickly and leaving just as quickly as he came.

Draco smiled at the retreating figure. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

The next day it seemed the entire student population had turned up to see the seeker games.

Harry was looking up in at the sky, a proud smile threatening to break through.

It had only been a few minutes that the seeker games had been going, and it was looking great so far.

Fleur had been chosen as the Beauxbaton's representative that would chose the match up. She had wanted to, and her peers had agreed, that since the other champions were all taking part in the seeker games, she would also.

The lineup was Draco vs. Cho, and Cedric vs. Harry. Whoever won the first matches would go against each other in the next round, and the winner from that round would go against Krum. Harry was happy with this, because it meant he had a really strong chance of flying against Draco.

Many of the students had realized this and a large cheer had gone up with they had realized this. The Slytherin vs Gryffindor games were always looked forward to, and that match up would be no different.

Harry went back to watching Draco, his boyfriend looked great up there in the sky. It was clear to Harry that Draco was the better flyer than Cho. The two were flying around the pitch showing off their moves and looking for the snitch.

Harry wasn't quite sure how long these seeker games were supposed to last. While it might be easier to spot the snitch without all the other players on the field, that didn't mean the snitch wasn't going to be sneaky and difficult to catch. Harry hadn't even spotted the snitch yet.

"I'm not too late am I?" Harry looked up surprised.

Because of the games, Harry, Cedric, and Krum had been told to sit in the teachers/guest section of the stands while they waited for their turn. Since this was so short notice however, there weren't as many extra spectators in attendance. That's why he was surprised to see Oliver Wood making his way through the stands, three other wizards following behind him.

"Wood, it's good to see you. what brings you here?" Cedric asked standing up and shaking Oliver's hand.

"Fred and George Weasley owl'd me about this little event you guys were putting on. Couldn't resist letting this opportunity slide." Oliver said with a smile. "Hi, Oliver Wood, used to be a keeper here before I graduated last year." Oliver said extending a hand to Krum.

"You are the Keeper Harry mentioned before. He told me you are good." Krum greeted shaking a flushed Oliver's hand.

"Who do you have with you?" Harry asked curious.

"Scouts. Seekers, especially good seekers are hard to find. They tend to get overshadowed during the games and aren't viewed until right before they catch the snitch. Scouts can view their skill better in duel seeker matches like you have set up here." Oliver explained.

"Joffrey Fawcett," one of the wizards said introducing himself and shaking each of their hands. The other two scouts were observing Draco and Cho as they flew. "When we heard from Oliver about these matches you set up Mr. Potter we were quite interested."

"Err, really?" Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

"Zander Folk," One of the other wizards said still gazing in the sky. "I scout for Puddlemere United, Fawcett scouts for the Falmouth Flacons, and our friend here, Peekes' is the scout for the Montrose Magpies. Mr. Potter, if you wouldn't mind, I think a round of introduction for your fellow Hogwarts seekers are in order."

"Oh of course." Harry replied blushing slightly. "Um, with me here is Cedric Diggory, he was the other Hogwarts champion in the TriWizard Tournament, and is seeker for Hufflepuff. Flying right now is Draco Malfoy, the seeker for the Slytherin house team. He's a fourth year with me, got on the team his second year."

"A Malfoy hmm. I heard his father purchased all new brooms for the team." Peekes' muttered.

"For the house, actually. And the Slytherin team was generous enough to let us use the brooms for today. Malfoy and I otherwise have the best brooms, and we wanted to make it was fair as possible. That way it couldn't be said that one of us won because of a better broom." Harry explained.

He was actually very grateful to the Slytherin team for agreeing to do that. Cho had complained about the difference in brooms that morning and Draco had overheard her. He immediately went to his team and discussed the possibility of the seekers using the Slytherin brooms to make it fairer, that way someone's win would be based on skill alone and not broom quality. The only reason that Montague had complied was because he wanted Draco to do well and show up the other houses. Harry wasn't going to complain about the reasoning though.

Harry became distracted as Draco zoomed by on his broom as his boyfriend suddenly flew past, moving dangerously close to the stands, Cho not far behind him. His eyes were trained on Draco, and he heard the quite mumbling of the scouts die out as they focused their attention on the seekers.

Suddenly a hush went through the stands before a loud cheer broke out. A smile broke out on Harry's face as he beheld the sight of Draco whoop and thrust his hand in the air, the golden snitch clutched tightly in his hands. The Slytherin side was going wild.

"Impressive, how long have they been flying?" Folk asked.

"That's the first snitch, they've only been in the air for 26 minutes." Cedric replied looking at the tempus charm he had set.

"Impressive."

They watched the game after that, not talking much, focusing on the flying going on. There were a couple close calls for the second snitch, Cho would get fairly close, but Draco always managed to swerve and put her off the path causing the snitch to disappear again.

The competitiveness was really amped up because now it had almost been an hour since the first snitch was caught, and Draco really wanted to win. Harry could see it in the way he was holding himself on the broom, how tense he was, Harry could imagine how focused his eyes were. Keeping track of both Cho and where the snitch might be.

There was a sudden shift in the air as Draco suddenly yanked his broom to the side and plummeted down in a dive. Cho startled and hurdled after him.

Leaning over the side of the stands he scanned the ground knowing what he would see. Cedric and Krum not far behind him eager to spot the snitch.

"There!" Harry called out pointing, the snitch was hovering near the bottom of the goalpost on one end of the field. Krum grunted, acknowledging that he had seen it himself.

"You've got a good eye Mr. Potter." One of the scouts commented.

Harry was barely paying attention focused as he was on Draco. The snitch was really close to the ground, and there was a chance that Draco might crash if he wasn't careful. There was a gasp as Draco circled the goal post weaving in-between them as the snitch moved. Cho flew around them, not having as good of a handle on the broom as Draco did, she didn't want to crash.

Suddenly there was a loud shout, and another ear splitting cheer went up, and Draco shot into the sky hand held high, the snitch clutched tightly in his grasp.

Draco had won the first round.

* * *

Harry grinned at Cedric from atop his broom.

"Good luck."

"Same. Just so you know, I don't plan on making this easy." Cedric replied as they began circling each other at a slow pace.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But I plan to win." Harry grinned.

"Oh, I know you'll win. Doesn't mean I won't try to catch the snitch at least once. And this time I'll have actually earned it." Cedric replied.

"You can try!" Harry exclaimed with a grin and dove over Cedric, flying extremely close and causing Cedric to curse and force his broom down to avoid Harry.

"Harry!"

Grinning Harry angled his broom to the ground getting so close that he was almost skimming the grass.

"You're crazy Potter!" Cedric yelled above him, copying Harry as he flew close to the ground a few meters above him, not quite wanting to go at such a fast speed so close to the ground.

Harry was loving being in the sky again. Flying against the dragon had been interesting yet equally part terrifying, but this, this was freeing. He loved flying and the challenge that quidditch possessed.

Harry had his eyes and ears scanning the pitch, just waiting to zone in on the illusive snitch. He wanted to find the snitch fast. Not, as many would think because he wanted to fly against Krum, though that was a plus. But what Harry was really looking forward to, was flying against Draco.

There were a few close calls, Cedric was good and he adapted to the Nimbus fast. The first two times the snitch was spotted it was a furious race of the two to see who could get to the snitch first. Both times it disappeared before they could reach it. The last one disappeared near the Hufflepuff stands, all that yellow did a good job of hiding the snitch.

Personally, Harry thought that the added players and balls during an actual match added more pressure and forced more skills out of the seekers and other players. But he could acknowledge that the seeker games were good training and a lot better than practicing by himself.

When Harry saw the snitch for the third time he didn't hesitate. He angled the broom and shot as fast as he could towards the snitch. It was a lucky spot. He had just been turning when he saw the light reflect off of the snitch, which was hanging out by the Gryffindor stands blending in really well the golden fabric decorating that part of the stands.

Harry heard Cedric curse, but it was no use, Harry was too far ahead, Cedric having been farther behind him before he turned and spotted the snitch. Harry felt a thrill go through him as his hand curled around the snitch. Merlin he had missed playing this past year.

After that it didn't take long for Harry to catch his second snitch. With that catch, amidst the cheers that sounded for Harry, he glanced at Draco. There was a challenging smirk firmly in place on his boyfriend's face. Harry could also see the excitement shinning in Draco's eyes though and knew he was just as excited to play against Harry as he was to play against Draco.

* * *

There was a mandatory break for lunch, McGonagall didn't want any of the students nor seekers to pass out from hunger, the students had been quite enthusiastic all morning. Harry was thankful for this, because he was pretty hungry by that point.

Harry was surrounded at the Gryffindor table when a hush fell over the nearby students. Turning in his seat, Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Draco standing behind him, flanked by a couple of Slytherins.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron demanded starting standing up and glaring at Draco.

Harry put a hand on Ron's arm keeping him down before glancing at Draco. "Don't Ron. Can I help you with anything Malfoy?"

"I hope you're ready for later." Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Harry asked with a raised brow. Inside he was smiling. Though he didn't like it when Draco had basically bullied him before, he had enjoyed some of the more good natured jabs they would have over the years. Especially now, he loved trying to get light rises out of Draco, and with him knowing that there was no real animosity between them anymore, he was fully prepared to rile him up over quidditch.

Draco smirked and nodded.

"I hope you don't actually think you stand a chance." Harry taunted.

"Wanna bet?" Draco asked cocky.

"What that you win against me? No chance." Harry said. He knew he was better than Draco. With it being two out of three, there was no chance that Draco would win. He hadn't even caught the snitch against him before.

"No, I'm not betting against odds that are clearly against me." Draco responded with a frown ignoring the outraged cries of his posy.

"So, then what?"

"I catch the snitch at least once." Draco replied with a glint in his eyes. "I didn't sit around on my arse all summer and do nothing. I am aiming to beat you at some point."

"You'll never beat me in a real match." Harry replied back. "But you're on, let's see if you can actually get the snitch from me."

"Harry don't do this!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why not, this seems interesting. What's the stakes?" Harry asked Draco.

"Winner gets an unspecified favor at the time of their choosing." Draco replied.

Those around them were quite waiting to see what Harry would do. This was a big thing to ask of someone, and risky considering it was Harry and Draco. Nodding his head, Harry held out his hand and shock Draco's hand.

"You've got yourself a bet Malfoy." Harry replied. Grinning Draco nodded and waved his friends to follow him waving off the questions they had.

"Why would you do that mate? Who knows what the slimy get could ask for." Ron questioned.

"It was my decision, deal with it. Besides, I'm not worried about what he'll ask for so drop it Ron." Harry replied going back to his food.

"But he could ask anything Harry." Ron whined which went ignored by Harry.

Some of the students around him seemed wary of what had just happened, but others seemed to accept it. Mostly those from older magical families who knew what risks those kind of promises had.

* * *

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish."

Grinning they both take off into the air as the snitch is released.

Everything is going fine for a while, Draco and Harry were both trying to outfly the other, and spent the first 10 or 15 minutes doing just that.

And when the first snitch was caught by Harry, there were a few good natured ribs thrown in there, and they went back to playing. Draco was really trying hard now, he wanted to get the snitch from Harry.

Heck, he had wanted to do so since second year when he joined, and Harry knew it. But he wasn't going to let him have it easily. Plus, he liked the idea of having some unnamed favor owed to him by Draco.

The news of the bet had flown over the school in a matter of minutes, and many were eagerly waiting to see exactly what would happen. Everyone knew about Harry's unbeaten record, and it was unbeaten because many, and that included Cedric, believed that the catch last year never happened, and not valid. Thus, many were eagerly seeing if this would be the time that Harry would actually lose the snitch. Most though didn't hold to much hope for it to actually happen.

That's why, when it did, there was a collective gasp around the stands and everything stopped for almost five minutes. Even Harry and Draco were staring at each other with wide eyes.

It had been the perfect grab as far as Draco was concerned. They had been following the snitch, before they lost sight of it. But then Draco caught sight of it, hovering right under Harry's robes, where he couldn't see, but was furiously looking for it, as he could hear it nearby.

Draco had taken the chance, and even thinking he wouldn't actually make it, reached out his hand as he rolled his broom under Harry's and snatched the snitch from under his boyfriend.

As he evened his broom out and brought his wide eyes up to look at Harry, he saw that the others face was trained on his hand in wonder.

Not daring to believe his luck he glanced down at his hand and sucked in a breath. There, wings poking out of his clenched fingers, was the snitch.

"I…I got the snitch!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs. The students went silent as they stared at him in awe. He had caught the snitch from right under Harry.

"Malfoy caught the snitch from Potter!" A yell rang out.

When the shock finally broke, a tremendous shout went around the stands as the whole school cheered for Draco, even the Gryffindor's. The Slytherin side, loudest of them all. It was a great moment for them.

And Harry, Harry just wanted to snog his boyfriend, who looked so amazing hovering there with the snitch in his hand. He had not believed that it would actually happen, the odds had been so slim.

"Malfoy."

Looking at Harry, Draco beamed.

"Congratulations, let's see if you can do it another time." Harry challenged with a grin that Draco answered.

They were shooting off, ready to catch the last snitch.


	70. Parting

A/N: So, this is the last chapter of Sirius Tasks. I am working on the third part currently, but I don't know when I will get to posting it. I want at least a few chapters pre-written before the first one goes up. I will let everyone know when that is though.

Thanks so much for everyone sticking through me for this far. Those of you who reviewed have been a great inspiration for me and kept me going. And don't feel shy about reviewing for other chapters now that this is done.

And if anyone has ideas or something they would like to see in the next part let me know and I can try and work it in.

small edit, I just want to add that the full moon is in the next day or two depending on where you are, since I originally updated this earlier in the week, I just wanted to add this. May's full moon is called the full flower or big leaf moon.

Edit! as of June 9th, Sirius Order is now up!

* * *

Chapter 70 Partings

On the last day of term, Harry slowly made his way from the castle down to the train station.

He was ready to go home.

Funny that thought, normally he was dreading the end of the school year when he had to go back to the Dursley's. But this year would be different, this year he would finally be able to go somewhere where he was truly wanted.

Everything had been worked out with Sirius and Madame Bones. He only had to stay with the Dursley's for two week before he was to be picked up by the two. And the only reason he had to wait that long was to through people off his tracks.

With Voldemort back, they didn't want to chance it. And Sirius was adamant about not letting Dumbledore know where Harry was being moved to. He and Lily loved complaining about all the bad decisions Dumbledore had made concerning Harry over the years. He had been the one to place Harry at the Dursley's in the first place and never check on him except for some old squib according to Emma.

And that really got Harry upset when he learned Mrs. Figg was a squib. He had been going to her house for years when the Dursley's didn't want him around for the day. And the woman had never said anything. Harry was sure that she had noticed some of the mistreatment he had at the Dursley's, and if she was watching him on Dumbledore's orders, it made Harry upset just thinking about it.

No one knew that Harry was going to be living with Sirius and Remus starting this summer, no one but Draco and his mother at this point.

Harry hadn't even told the twins, or Ron and Hermione yet, because while the twins might be okay with it, Ron and Hermione were sure to make a fuss about it. And the news would undoubtedly get back to Mrs. Weasley who would certainly make a fuss over his being placed with Sirius, despite the clearance he had to do so.

Sirius had been officially declared stable from his time in Azkaban by his mind healer, Healer Horn, in February. He was perfectly fit to raise Harry now, especially with all the others in the house as well as him having two kids of his own. Sirius had said that the fact he had his own kids now would make him more stable in rearing children. There was only a small worry in conflict of interest, but he had been passed despite that.

Which was all well and good for Harry. Soon he would be home. Hopefully Draco would be able to visit during the summer. Harry couldn't imagine spending the entire summer without seeing the other. Not when they had finally worked things out between them and were at a good place. Harry just wanted to spend time with Draco, and maybe get to a point where he could say he loved him to the other boy. Ever since he had realized he loved Draco, he had been waiting for the right time to tell him.

Harry was also looking forward to spending time with Neville. He had been reminded the other night that he was still to have lessons with Augusta on wizarding history and different things he should have learned growing up in a pureblood house. He was a little nervous about these lessons, but he was looking forward to it.

Harry also hoped that Blaise could come over sometimes, he liked having Blaise in their group and was glad Draco had one of his friends with him. Luna too, he would try and get Luna to visit over the summer. The twins might be a bit harder, but Harry would try and work with it.

He would ask Hermione maybe later in the summer, but for now he wanted to give her time to spend with her parents and visit Krum.

And, Snape, Snape would definitely be over a lot during the summer. He was actually looking forward to that some, he was glad about the improvement the two of them had over the course of the year and was looking forward to expanding that. The fact that Draco would love it if the two of them got along had nothing to do with it. (maybe only a little).

"'arry!"

Turning Harry spied Fleur running down the steps of the castle towards him. Harry could see the Beauxbaton's carriage being prepped by Hagrid for leaving. The rest of the Beauxbaton's students were making their way to their carriage.

"Fleur."

"I 'ope we will see each uzzer again. I am finding a job 'ere 'oping to improve my Eenglish." She said with a bright smile.

"Ah, It's not too bad." Ron said coming up next to Harry, Hermione and Neville at his side.

"Goodbye 'Arry, it 'as been a pleasure." She said smiling and giving him a hug which he returned. He waved her off as she turned. Harry also had caught the small glower Draco sent at him for giving her a hug.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back?" Ron asked as he watched her walk away.

"Lost cause man, you should have seen her, had eyes for Bill the whole time he was here." Harry said with a laugh.

"Victor!" Hermione said excitedly waving the gruff older boy over. "Are you leaving soon?"

"Yes. Even with Karkaroff gone, ve vill manage fine. He had us do most of the vork any vays. Can I haff a vord?" he asked looking at Hermione.

Harry grinned and nudged the girl urging her on. Hermione gave him a quick glare before turning back towards Krum.

"Sure." Hermione said with a smile.

"Don't be too long, the carriages will be here soon!" Ron shouted after her. The lawn was starting to fill up with students waiting to get on the carriages that would take them down to the town and train station.

"You know Harry I still can't believe the outcome of the seeker games." Ron said with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean? I thought they all did really well." Neville commented.

"But Malfoy!" Ron whined.

"What about him?" Harry asked bemused. Ron had been complaining ever since the end of the games.

"How are you not upset that he caught the snitch from you?" Ron asked shocked.

"Because it was a fair match. I can't stay unbeaten forever, especially since no one seems to count what happened last year, not even Cedric. If anyone was going to get the snitch from me I would want it to be Malfoy." Harry said with a shrug.

And that was completely true. Out of all the seekers in the school, Draco was the next best one against Harry. It really showed that he had improved if he was able to get the snitch. If he could do it another time, it would only make the games more interesting and fun. Having a proper rivalry on the pitch was a lot better than no one that was able to beat him at least sometimes.

"At least Harry won Ron." Neville commented. "That last snitch was close, but Harry still got it."

"I guess." Ron mumbled. "But he didn't even get the snitch from Krum. Why couldn't it have been Krum that beat Harry, why did it have to be Malfoy?"

"Ron, he's a professional seeker. Did you really expect me to get the snitch from him?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well, at least once." Ron admitted with a blush.

Harry shook his head. The game had been interesting. The last snitch was really close and Draco had almost caught it, before Harry managed to pull ahead at the last minute and grab the snitch. They made a good show of shaking hands and admitting to a good game. Harry had even congratulated him on getting the snitch once from him.

Then it was time for him to go against Krum. There had been no contest. While Harry was good, he was used to playing against his fellow classmates, not professional seekers. He had been able to keep up with most of the flying, but Krum had been amazing on his broom.

When the snitch had been spotted and they took off after it, there was no contest, even with Krum on the nimbus. He had managed to pull a few feet ahead of Harry once they got close to the snitch each time and catch it.

But Krum had admitted that Harry had potential if he ever wanted to go professional, Harry was an amazing flyer and there were few that he had met that were that good. Harry just need more training if he wanted to compete against him as a seeker. After all, he had managed to keep up with Krum, but Krum was arguably the best seeker out there at the moment. Krum had told him that he would have probably stood a better chance against some of the other professional seekers, but needed a bit more practice to go against him.

Harry wasn't surprised at all that he hadn't been able to get the snitch, but was thankful for the chance to try. That is one of the reasons he was glad that Draco had gotten the snitch from him. He didn't want it to be only the professional that had managed to beat him. He was on a high enough pedestal as it was, no need to add that he could play and catch the snitch from a professional. If there was someone from his fellow classmates that had even a chance then that would make him seem more normal.

Harry smiled off to the side as he remembered how he had rewarded Draco for catching the snitch against him. It had been so unexcepted yet welcome that he had been hard pressed not to go too far with his boyfriend. It had really done something for Harry to see Draco doing that good, heck it had done something to him just being up their flying with Draco.

There had been a lot of heavy petting and snogging going on that night. Harry blushed when he spied Draco smirking at him from across the grounds, like he knew what Harry was thinking. He was thankful that Hermione and Krum can back at that moment. Ron was looking at him funny and Neville was laughing when he looked back at his friends.

"Shut up," Harry mumbled shoving Neville who only laughed harder to the confusion of the others.

"I vill miss all the new friends I made. I vos not expecting to make so many new friends this year." Krum commented shaking Harry's hand. "Both you and Diggory surprised me."

"Your welcome to come visit anytime." Harry replied with a smile. He knew Krum had appreciated getting to know new people who weren't in awe of his fame, something Harry could relate to. It was one of the reasons Krum had been drawn to Hermione.

Krum was about to walk away when Ron shouted after him. "Can I have your autograph?" he asked after seeming to go through an intense internal struggle. The other three laughed at Ron and Krum humored him and signed a piece of parchment that Ron pulled out from somewhere.

It was a beautiful day, and Harry fully enjoyed it as they left the station in the train. The four of them had managed to get a compartment all to themselves luckily, and Harry was spending the time staring out the window wishing he could be out there flying with Draco. It was perfect conditions to fly.

Ron had fished out his horrid dress robes and covered Pig who was constantly hooting. One disdainful look at Pig and Hedwig had promptly shifted and tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep. Funnily enough, Crookshanks was curled on an empty cushion in a the corner and had Trevor resting on top of him. It was a bit odd, but Neville had just shrugged at his toad, at least he was still in the room.

* * *

A little later Harry spied Hermione reading from a copy of the Daily Prophet. She caught his stare and stated that there was nothing from Skeeter on him in there.

"Actually it was rather surprising. She barely wrote anything at all on you. The only thing written about the third task was that Cedric won and that you were nowhere to be found at the time." Hermione told him.

"What, nothing about us being kidnapped?" Harry asked.

"No, and nothing about you-know-who either, I've been checking every day." Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Fudge has been keeping it under wraps. If there is any way this is all known, he's keeping it quiet. Actually, its strange that nothing has come out from Skeeter recently. Her articles have been particularly tame recently."

"Oh that, don't worry about her anymore, she's been taken care of." Harry replied looking back out the window.

"Harry you didn't squish her did you?" Neville asked shocked.

"What?! No!" Harry replied turning around quickly. "I wasn't going to kill her."

"Harry?" Ron and Hermione turned to him shock clearly written all over their faces.

"No, it's just, Emma thought it might be a good chance that she was a animagus. And I talked to McGonagall and she agreed that would be one of the easiest ways to get around the restraining order Sirius had placed on her. I found her after the second task—"

"When you pulled that bug out of my hair!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was a beetle. It wasn't the first time I had seen the bug, and I just had a hunch. I tried summoning it, added her name to the spell and she came right to me. I put her in a vail and handed her off to Emma." Harry explained. "Sirius brought her to his lawyer and they got her fined, registered, and the ability restricted somehow, in a contract I think. Anyways, she can't use it in any way to gather information otherwise there is a magical backlash."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that, it makes so much sense." Hermione complained looking put out because she didn't solve the mystery.

"Impressive, I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out."

The four looked up to see that their compartment door had been opened and Draco was standing there with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise besides him.

"Malfoy." Harry said with a nod of his head. Ron bristled besides him.

"Why are you here Malfoy." Ron demanded.

"Just here to remind Potter, you owe me a favor, no questions asked whenever I come to collect." Draco responded. "Sides are being chosen and they aren't going to wait forever. Whatever happens I plan on being on the winning side. I'm not about to throw my life away for a lost cause. Diggory almost lost his, I'm not making the same mistake."

With that Draco left, Blaise trailing behind him. Crabbe and Goyle shared a confused look before following after.

"What was that about?" Ron asked confused staring after the retreating Slytherins.

"He's trying to get ahead. I imagine by now he knows better than to antagonize Harry. He's also apparently realized that following a madman willing to murder children and torture his followers isn't exactly ideal. Don't forget, he was also cornered with Harry when Crouch Jr took him. Those are probably all factors." Hermione explained a calculating look on her face as she watched the retreating figures. Harry had to admit, for someone who didn't have all the facts, those were some pretty logical choices.

"But what does that have to do with the favor?" Ron asked.

"Because Ronald, if he decides that he wants sanctuary and for Harry to protect him once he realizes that he is on the losing side, then Harry has to agree. He's still weighing his options right now, but he just wanted to remind Harry." Hermione explained exasperated like it was obvious.

"Oh, those sound like lovely reasons." Luna said gliding into the compartment and giving Harry a hug. He smiled and gestured for her to sit next to him. "I always thought that it was because of the humming Erocon's that are always around him whenever he gets near Harry."

Harry and Neville snorted when they heard Luna, while Ron and Hermione looked at her confused. Luna basically said that Draco gets confused with love whenever he is around Harry. Harry wouldn't deny it though, both of them tended to get a little lost around the other and only focus on each other.

"That makes no sense, I've never even heard of something like that before." Ron complained looking confused.

"That's fine, not many people have." Luna replied taking out her Quibbler and reading it.

"Color us surprised, we thought they might leave hexed."

Harry looked up again to see that the twins were now entering their compartment. He smiled at them in greeting as they sat down, taking a spot on the floor since the compartment was already crowded. George tried to move Crookshanks to get a spot, but the cat just ended up hissing at him, so he sat next to Fred.

"Hello Gemini, Gred, there's this lovely article on Dragon mating that you might find interesting." Luna commented gaze still focused on the Quibbler in her hands. Harry and the others looked at her curiously, he was pretty sure she wasn't talking about him and Draco at the moment and wondered what kind of article she had.

"Gemini?" Ron and Hermione asked confused focusing on the first part of what Luna said.

"Luna's nickname for Fred and George, it's after the star constellation Gemini for the myth of the twins Castor and Pollux. She's been calling them that ever since she officially met them hanging out with me one day. She also tends to refer to them more as Gred and Feorge more than Fred and George." Harry explained.

"We love it," George said with a grin.

"Much better than just being referred to as 'The Twins' all the time. At least this way when someone calls us 'The Twins' it at least sound cool." Fred added.

Sure the twins had known Luna somewhat from over the years when she would visit Ginny since she lived relatively close to them, but she had been more Ginny's friend then. But now she was part of their group and Fred and George loved having her and her interesting personality around, they never knew what she was going to say.

It also helped that she was one of the few people that could tell them apart, further endearing her to them, they had never realized that she knew the difference. Harry and Draco were some of the only ones who could tell them apart consistently, and that was only because they spent so much time with them and actually trying to tell the difference. They were proud of Neville who was trying and was starting to notice small differences here and there. The twins really loved that Blaise was trying his hardest to figure out which was which, it was all a big interesting mystery to him, and the twins loved trying to mess him up.

Otherwise outside of their group, it was like only six other people who could tell. Lee who had been their friend for years, could tell most of the time. Sorin, because he had made it a goal to not accidentally snog George, and George didn't really want that to happen either. And like only half of their family, their dad was usually fine if they didn't put him on the spot, Bill was great at telling them apart having spent a lot of time with them growing up, Charlie tried but had always been distracted by other things so he rarely got it right. Percy was the only other who actually could tell the difference, and even though they didn't always get along, he still always new which was which, something the twins would always love about him. The others didn't bother that much, either calling out for both of them or just guessing.

The last person surprisingly enough was Snape, but then again, the man was scarily observant, so it wasn't all that surprising.

"Ohh, dragon mating, sounds interesting." Fred responded in an exaggerated tone before scooting over to sit by Luna's feet and look at the article. Luna giggled and handed him the paper. "Oh…an actual article on dragon mating." Fred said with a frown, he had been expecting something about Harry and Draco actually.

"Wait, Sorin?!" Fred cried taking a closer look at the article and seeing a picture of his boyfriend.

"What, your Hungarian boy toy?" George asked leaning over.

"Don't call him that." Fred scolded glaring at George.

"Daddy was following a lead on one of his creatures that took him near the reserve. He got curious and ended up visiting the sanctuary. There was a pair of mating dragons that were creating quiet a fuss, Sorin was happy to give a little interview on them." Luna explained.

George read the article over Fred's shoulder making surprised noises here and there. "Merlin Freddie, half of this sounds like he's talking to you. He keeps going on about wizarding vs dragon courtship, I had no idea he was that serious about you." George exclaimed causing Fred to blush.

"Shut up, and give me that." Fred replied snatching the paper from George who had taken it. "You don't mind if I keep this, do you Luna?"

"Not at all. I'm sure daddy has more at home. I can see if I can get the picture sent to you if you want?" Luna added with a smile.

"Uh…sure." Fred replied embarrassed blushing as the others laughed at him.

It was a short while later when Neville spoke up and asked the twins a question.

"So, did you even get what you needed done with Bagman?" Neville asked looking at Fred and George.

"Oh yes, if you got anything on the fat wasp can you send it to daddy, he would love to put it in his paper." Luna added brightly.

"What's going on with Bagman?" Harry asked. He hadn't heard of the twins involved with anything concerning Bagman. They had never been by Bagman as far as Harry could tell, the only time he could remember was during the world cup.

"Remember how during the world cup Emma made Bagman swear to pay us in actual galleons and not the leprechaun gold?" George asked, Harry nodded. "Well apparently the man had a bad habit of gambling and making bad wagers. He lost a lot during that game. We barely got paid, and only cause the stipulation Emma put in was there, and he's still being hounded by goblins as far as we know."

"Bagman's had a lot riding on you for the tournament also," Fred added, Bagman's actions with Harry making a lot more sense now. "He kept owling us to figure out better outcomes and get ahead. We wanted nothing to do with him, but he wouldn't let it alone. He's been betting with money he didn't have, and last we heard the goblins were trying to find a way to get retribution from him and make him work off the debt he owes them."

"So what, you think he'll lose his position in the ministry?" Harry asked.

"Possible, I don't see that going over very well. He's also one of the main reasons the tournament got started again, I can't imagine with all the trouble that's happened with it that he's going to be let off lightly." Said Hermione.

"Makes sense, I doubt the foreign representatives are very happy." Replied George not really caring what happened to the man.

* * *

Time passed quickly on the train ride after that.

Neville ended up telling them that his project with Professor Sprout hadn't finished well. All of the 7th years were disappointed. "Each time they had tried altering the Shinju no Okiniiri it died, we couldn't get it to adapt with fresh water. Professor Sprout was really disappointed and I think is going to keep trying over the summer."

It wasn't too bad for Neville, he learned a lot from helping out, and was hoping that he would have a chance to work with the NEWT class next year. The others didn't doubt that he would be allowed.

Soon enough they arrived at King's Cross. Everyone began to struggle with their trunks and make their way off the train. Harry hung back for a moment.

"Fred, George, wait a moment would you. There's something I want to ask you."

Shrugging the twins nodded and Harry waved Ron and the others on ahead.

"What up Harrykins?"

"Here." Harry said pulling out the money Cedric had given him as his share of the winnings for the tournament. The twins blinked at him in confusion.

"You're mental." George said in a low voice.

"Probably, but I don't really want or need it. Just think of this as your first major investment if Sirius hasn't already done something. You know we're both going to help out any way we can. This is your start up, add it to whatever you already have." Harry replied. "Remus already mentioned how you're going to need a lot more before you can actually get started."

"But Harry—"

"Nope, I know Sev's already promised to hold the stuff you made at school for you until next year, but with this you can at least get what you need and maybe look into a place."

"500 galleons Georgie." Fred said in an awed voice the twins staring at him.

"Just don't tell your mum. Do something for yourselves, make your dream come true." Harry said grinning and walking out.

The twins shook themselves and put the money away chasing after Harry and clapping him on the back, grinning ear to ear.

As they got to the platform and didn't see any of their families they made their way to the barrier to check.

Harry waved to Luna and Neville as he passed them, giving a small bow to Augusta, he would be starting lessons with her soon enough. He also gave a small nod to Blaise and smiled at Draco and Narcissa when he passed them.

On the other side of the barrier an odd sight greeted Harry and the twins. Emma and Sirius were waiting by Uncle Vernon, Mrs. Weasley and the others not far off.

"Umm…"

"We'll see you Harry." Fred and George tell him, clearly worried about his summer.

Mrs. Weasley tsk'd and surges forward and grabs Harry in a hug. "I think Dumbledore will let you come later in the summer. Don't forget to write dear."

"See ya mate." Ron said clapping him on the back.

"Have a good summer Harry!" Hermione exclaimed kissing him on the cheek. Harry looked at her with an amused smile, she had never done that before. Ron though didn't look too happy at the action.

"Same, have a good trip 'Mione." He replied waving her off as she ran to her parents who were coming up, talking with them excitedly. They didn't stick around very long and were soon gone.

Uncle Vernon made an impatient noise and turned to go. Grabbing his trunk he followed after his uncle, thankful when Emma and Sirius stayed silent and followed them out.

He waited impatiently as Harry loaded his trunk.

"Well what are you two still doing here, I'm not taking you anywhere." Uncle Vernon said roughly.

"No need Dursley, there are just a few things we need to go over before we leave. Didn't want prying ears around to hear us though." Sirius replied.

"And who are you this time? We've seen the girl before." Uncle Vernon said with a sneer careful not to make a scene in public.

"Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." Sirius replied bluntly amused by the slight paling of Vernon's face. Clearly the man remembered that his name had been that of a criminal and on the telly only last summer.

"Are you here to take him then?" Vernon asked hopefully an evil little glint in his eyes.

"No, not right away."

"Why not?" Vernon demanded upset that he still had to take Harry.

"We're trying to keep certain people from knowing he's left. I figure they will check for the first week or so that he's actually there and then forget about it for the most part. Two weeks and then we will be by to get him." Explained Sirius.

"For good, or…"

"For good." Sirius said with a nod of his head.

"I suppose I can put up with the boy for that long. But no longer. Petunia's been wanting to take a trip anyways, I can get things set up. I want him gone before we leave." Vernon demanded glaring at Sirius.

"You have my word." Sirius agreed with a nod. Satisfied, Harry watched Uncle Vernon stuff himself into the car.

"See you in two." Harry said with a smile, giving both Sirius and Emma a hug. He couldn't wait for his summer to actually begin.

End of Part two in Siriusly Changing things series. keep in turned for the next installment which I will let everyone know when it is ready. until then, thanks for stilling with me this far.


End file.
